El Reinado del Miedo
by Revontulett
Summary: Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad, inclemente, devorando las ciudades y pueblos de la raza de los hombres... En la hora más oscura, nuestros héroes deberán hacer frente al mayor de los desafíos...Continuación directa de "El Cazador de Sombras"
1. Prólogo

**El Reinado del Miedo**

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

_**.**_

Al inicio, mucho antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo y el espacio fuera espacio, solo el Caos reinaba.

La existencia aún estaba muy lejos de ser existencia y la vida misma no era más que un sueño.

Sin embargo, ese Caos era Alguien. O Algo. Ese Caos era la esencia original de todo lo que alguna vez sería.

Y así, un día la vida fue soñada, y el propio e inconmensurable poder del Caos hizo realidad ese sueño. Cuatro mundos fueron creados, y en cada uno de ellos el bien y el mal fueron concebidos, para jamás detenerse en su contienda, para librar una lucha destinada a durar por siempre.

En uno de estos cuatro mundos, el bien, bajo la forma del Dios Dragón Rojo, y el mal, bajo la forma del Rey Demonio Ojo de Rubí, combatieron incansablemente durante miles de años. Uno con la esperanza de proteger la vida que comenzaba a florecer, y el otro con la oscura ambición de destruirla y regresar todo al Caos Primario…

Tras incontables siglos de colosales y terribles batallas, el bien finalmente logró imponerse. El Dios Dragón Rojo, haciendo uso de todo su increíble poder, logró fragmentar al Rey Demonio en siete partes, las cuales fueron poderosamente selladas. El bien había logrado triunfar sobre el mal, permitiéndole a la joven vida continuar su existencia en el mundo.

No obstante, el esfuerzo y el desgaste del Dios fueron tales que no fue capaz de conservar el poder de su esencia original, y, en consecuencia, de mantenerse unido como un solo ser. Así, agotado y herido, se vio obligado a dividir su espíritu en cuatro partes, cada una de las cuales velaría por la seguridad del mundo, esperando incansables el momento en que el mal volviera a renacer.

**.**

Esta es la historia que todos los seres, mortales e inmortales, conocen y respetan. Sin embargo, hay algo que muy pocos saben, algo que quedó perdido y olvidado en los innumerables reveses del tiempo.

Antes de dividirse en cuatro partes, después de derrotar a su eterno enemigo, el Dios contempló la destrucción que la batalla había causado. El mundo había sido destruido, e incontables vidas se habían extinguido como consecuencia. La tristeza y el dolor de los pocos que habían conseguido sobrevivir eran abrumadores...

Inundado en pena por el sufrimiento que él mismo había contribuido a causar, dolido y culpable por la destrucción del mundo, el Dios lloró. Y los profundos sentimientos de tristeza, culpa, sufrimiento e ira por su obra fueron concentrados en sus lágrimas, para jamás desaparecer, para por siempre perdurar.

Hay alguien que conoce esta parte de la historia. Alguien que, a diferencia de sus pares, no desprecia el poder de los sentimientos del Dios. Alguien que sabe sobre el poder que esas lágrimas ocultan. Alguien que las ha estado buscando durante mucho, mucho, tiempo.

Alguien que finalmente las ha encontrado.


	2. Capítulo 1: El protector de Saillune

__Nota: Esta historia constituye una continuación directa de mi anterior fic, "El Cazador de Sombras". Los personajes involucrados (salvo los creados por mí) no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. Sin más, disfruten del fic.__

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: El protector de Saillune**

**_._**

La noche caía sobre el reino de Saillune, cubriendo las calles con su fría oscuridad. Más allá de lo que pudiera imaginarse de una gran metrópolis en las primeras horas de la noche, la capital del reino se encontraba prácticamente desierta. Las casas y los múltiples locales permanecían cerrados y a oscuras, sin que se viera a ninguna persona pululando por las calles y las amplias avenidas del centro del reino de la Magia Blanca.

A pesar de tratarse del país más próspero, pacífico e importante de aquel lado del continente, esa noche el miedo y la preocupación podían olerse en el aire, transformando la ciudad capital en un sombrío y solitario paraje. No obstante, unas cuantas antorchas ubicadas en los puestos de vigilancia y en las murallas iluminaban tenuemente la oscuridad, revelando un gran contingente de soldados del ejército real, los cuales recorrían minuciosamente las calles, en guardia y alerta. Otro numeroso grupo de guerreros se encontraba repartido a lo largo de las extensas murallas que rodeaban todo el reino, dándole su espectacular forma de hexagrama. Desde esa elevada posición, los hombres observaban cuidadosamente las afueras del reino, atentos a cualquier movimiento que rompiera la quietud de los amplios caminos que llevaban hacia las puertas de acceso ubicadas en la muralla.

Todo parecía indicar que Saillune se encontraba bajo un severo toque de queda, algo en extremo inusual para la benévola administración del príncipe Philionel. Las grandes avenidas vacías, la ausencia de civiles en los alrededores, los soldados resguardando las calles y vigilando todos los puntos de acceso al reino reforzaban esta impresión. Algo fuera de lo común tenía al gran Reino de la Magia Blanca sumergido en la preocupación…

En la cara oeste de las murallas, un grupo de cuatro soldados, un tanto apartados del resto, charlaban entre sí en voz baja, reunidos alrededor de un fuego encendido en una gran pira a modo de señalización entre los diferentes puntos del muro. Los cuatro vestían el nuevo uniforme reglamentario del ejército real, compuesto por una larga túnica azul ajustada a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero negro. Sobre la túnica llevaban piezas ligeras de armadura, la cual estaba constituida por un peto, hombreras y protección para los antebrazos y piernas, todo trabajado en brillante plata. Una larga capa negra con el emblema real de Saillune, bordado con hilos de oro en la espalda, completaba el atuendo. Cada uno poseía una gran lanza de combate en sus manos y una espada larga enfundada en el cinturón.

– _Las cosas no marchan bien en el oeste_ – murmuró uno de ellos, el más alto, como si temiera levantar la voz.

– _Si…según los rumores, algo muy grave ha ocurrido en Dills y en Ralteague_ – contestó otro de cabellos y barba castaña.

Los cuatro miraron en dirección al oeste con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos. Sabían que a tan solo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba la frontera con el reino de Ralteague. El más joven del grupo volvió la vista hacia el fuego, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de ira e impotencia.

– _Pero, ¿qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo exactamente? ¡Por todos los dioses! De repente perdemos todo contacto con los países vecinos y estos extraños rumores comienzan a extenderse a lo largo y ancho del continente. Lo que es peor aún, los dos grupos de reconocimiento que enviamos al reino de Ralteague y a la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros para recuperar el contacto aún no han regresado…Ya deberían haber vuelto con información… _– el joven miró hacia atrás, hacia el lejano palacio ubicado en el centro de la capital – _Dicen que el príncipe Philionel los ha dado por muertos… Pero ¿cómo puede ser? Ellos... ¡Ellos eran mis amigos!_

– _No se trata solo de los grupos de reconocimiento_ – interrumpió en tono tranquilo el mayor y más experimentado de los cuatro. Los otros tres lo miraron con atención – _Las caravanas comerciales que marchan desde nuestro reino hacia los países vecinos tampoco han regresado, y lo mismo ha ocurrido con nuestros mensajeros… Al parecer, todo comenzó hace unos meses, en el extremo oeste del continente. Algo ocurrió allí, algo grave, pero no sabemos exactamente qué. Súbitamente, desde Lyzeille hasta aquí, el contacto con los países fue perdiéndose poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Las caravanas de nuestro reino que se encontraban comerciando en las afueras jamás regresaron. Y, además, están los refugiados…_

– _¿Refugiados?_

– _Si, tal vez no lo sepan, pero hace algunos días unas cuantas personas aparecieron en las puertas del reino. Todas estaban solas, heridas y aterradas_ – el experimentado soldado cerró los ojos – _son personas que llegaron hasta aquí escapando de lo que sea que está sucediendo más allá de estas murallas._

– _¿Pero qué fue lo que dijeron esos refugiados?_ – exclamó airado el más joven – _¡Ellos deben saber que es lo que está sucediendo!_

– _Así debería ser, pero, precisamente, ahí se encuentra el problema _– contestó el mayor.

– _¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Por lo que se me ha dicho, no se ha podido obtener ninguna información de utilidad de ellos. Se niegan a hablar, y los que lo hacen solo balbucean cosas sin sentido. Están aterrados… Evidentemente estas personas acaban de sufrir un suceso sumamente traumático del que aún no se recuperan. Sin embargo, su miedo, sus heridas, nos dejan entrever algo…_

– _Si, tienes razón_ – murmuró el más alto – _Son señales de que…algo se encuentra avanzando a través de los distintos países, devorando todo a su paso._

– _Y, sea lo que sea, ya ha llegado hasta Ralteague y hasta la Alianza... _– susurró el de barbas castañas_… _– _Lo que quiere decir que… _

– _Saillune es el siguiente…_ – concluyó con evidente temor el más joven.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, percatándose de que el chispar de las llamas frente a ellos era el único sonido en la noche. Habían llegado a una oscura conclusión que no podían ignorar.

– _¡Firmes!_ – exclamó en voz baja pero seria el mayor de los soldados – _No importa lo que esté sucediendo más allá de nuestros muros. Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro reino, honrando la confianza que el Príncipe Philionel ha depositado en nosotros. Frente a la incertidumbre de los hechos, tenemos órdenes de defender día y noche a las personas de la ciudad de cualquier posible peligro, vigilando en todo momento los puntos de acceso al reino. Y eso es lo que haremos, soldados. No se dejen intimidar, ¡somos guerreros de Saillune!_

– _¡Sí!_ – exclamaron al unísono los otros tres – _¡Defender el reino! ¡Hasta la muerte!_

– _Que así sea…_ – murmuró el viejo soldado.

Los cuatro asintieron gravemente, intercambiando serias y decididas miradas. No importaba lo que sucediera, ellos cumplirían el juramento de honor que recaía sobre sus espadas. Defenderían la tierra a la que pertenecían sin importar quien fuera el enemigo, luchando por los suyos hasta el último hombre y hasta el último aliento. Sin embargo... ¿Podría alguno haber imaginado el destino que aguardaba por ellos aquella noche?

De pronto, un súbito sonido se elevó por sobre el constante chisporroteo de las llamas; un sonido firme y seco, como si alguien hubiese golpeado las rocas de las murallas, el cual pareció provenir de una sección del muro ubicada a tan solo unos metros del grupo de guerreros. Los cuatro volvieron bruscamente la cabeza hacia el origen de aquel ruido, apretando las lanzas entre sus manos. Durante unos segundos aguadaron, sumamente atentos, en silencio, pero nada sucedió.

Con determinación, el viejo soldado se aproximó hacia el borde del muro, desenfundando la espada del cinturón y dejando la lanza descansar a un costado. Haciendo un rápido movimiento con su mano libre, indicó al más alto que lo acompañara, ordenando a la vez a los otros dos que cubrieran sus espaldas. El guerrero de elevada estatura desenfundó su espada y se acercó rápidamente al viejo soldado, obedeciendo su orden. Los otros dos los siguieron lentamente a unos metros de distancia, caminando hacia atrás, para vigilar así cualquier peligro que pudiera sorprenderlos por la espalda.

El viejo soldado y su compañero llegaron hasta el borde del muro. Se miraron entre si durante un segundo, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Empuñando las espadas con maestría, se asomaron rápidamente por el borde, mirando hacia abajo.

No había nada allí.

La muralla se extendía, enorme, a izquierda y derecha, siendo el lejano suelo, decenas de metros hacia abajo, lo único que alcanzaban a ver. No había nada que pudiera haber ocasionado aquel ruido. Confundidos, los soldados se miraron entre sí, y luego voltearon para avisar a sus compañeros, los cuales seguían de espaldas a ellos vigilando el flanco opuesto, que no había peligro alguno.

Pero no pudieron hacerlo.

Sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de llegar a verlas y defenderse, unas velocísimas dagas salieron disparadas desde las profundidades del abismo bajo el muro, enterrándose en la frente de los dos guerreros. Ahogando un grito, los dos cayeron inertes al suelo en una estela de sangre, muertos antes de tocar la fría y dura roca. Los otros dos se dieron vuelta alarmados, para ver con horror los cuerpos sin vida de sus camaradas. Y esa fue su gran equivocación. Inmediatamente después de haber volteado, ambos pudieron sentir una oscura presencia moviéndose a sus espaldas, acechándolos. Aterrados, giraron lentamente la cabeza, mirando por sobre sus hombros.

Tres altas figuras cubiertas con largas capas y capuchas negras se encontraban de pie a menos de un metro de ellos, empuñando largas y curvas espadas de acero negro. Sin salir de su pavor, notaron como otras cuantas siluetas encapuchadas se asomaban veloz y ágilmente desde el borde del muro, saltando y cayendo de pie frente a ellos. Llevaban afiladas dagas negras en sus manos, las mismas que habían abatido a sus compañeros. Los rostros se encontraban totalmente ocultos bajo la sombra de las capuchas, dejando ver solamente el malévolo brillo de los ojos. Estaban rodeados.

Las tres figuras a sus espaldas alzaron lentamente las espadas, sin decir una palabra, y luego las dejaron caer hacia abajo con violencia.

Otros dos gritos ahogados hicieron eco en la noche de Saillune

**.**

El palacio real se alzaba, imponente, en el centro de la capital del reino. Se trataba de una enorme edificación de muros blancos con numerosos pisos y altas torres de exquisito diseño, siendo el hogar y lugar de trabajo del príncipe Philionel y de su hija, la joven princesa Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune.

Todo el palacio se encontraba rodeado por un extenso y hermoso jardín, el cual, a su vez, estaba cercado por un alto y regio muro con arcos dorados en cada unas de sus paredes. Este muro poseía una entrada principal, formada por una inmensa puerta doble de madera y plata. Atravesando dicha puerta se accedía a la sección frontal del jardín, la cual se encontraba surcada en línea recta, justo en su centro, por un hermoso camino de baldosas de mármol. El camino, de unos cien metros de largo, concluía en unos pequeños escalones que llevaban directo a las elegantes puertas de acceso al palacio.

El muro que rodeaba la residencia real se encontraba protegido, a toda hora, por la Guardia Personal del príncipe Philionel, guerreros elegidos de entre lo mejor de la propia elite del ejército. No obstante, los cuerpos de estos valientes soldados yacían en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre, asesinados por sorpresa sin haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

Las puertas del muro que daban acceso al jardín habían sido abiertas fácilmente, y el grupo de misteriosos asesinos avanzaba en absoluto silencio a través del largo camino de mármol que llevaba hacia el palacio. Eran diez en total, y todos estaban cubiertos hasta los pies por largas capas totalmente negras, confundiéndose con las sombras de la noche. Las capuchas sobre sus cabezas impedían ver los enigmáticos rostros, y las largas espadas de acero oscuro goteaban la sangre de los soldados de Saillune que habían sido asesinados a traición en el trayecto desde las murallas hasta el palacio.

Nadie sabía que estaban allí.

Su camino hacia las habitaciones de la princesa Ameria y del príncipe Philionel se encontraba libre.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

Llevarían a cabo la misión que se les había encomendado y, entonces, Saillune, el país más importante y poderoso de aquel lado de la ex-Barrera Mazoku, caería.

Sucumbiría al igual que Dills, Ralteague y la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. Caería como en ese mismo momento, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, el propio ducado de Kalmart caía. De ese modo, el camino hacia Zephiria, Elmekia y el mismo Desierto de la Destrucción, quedaría libre, al igual que el resto del mundo.

Si, cumplirían la misión que se les había encargado.

Los diez extraños asesinos detuvieron su avance a mitad del jardín, observando inexpresivamente hacia el frente. Parecía que, después de todo, no habían conseguido pasar absolutamente desapercibidos. Un muchacho había aparecido de repente, saltando desde uno de los tejados del palacio e interponiéndose entre ellos y las puertas de acceso a la morada real. El joven se cruzó de brazos y los observó tranquilamente, quedándose absolutamente quieto, como si esperara a que ellos se decidieran finalmente a avanzar. Los asesinos tampoco se movieron, escrutando minuciosamente a aquel arrogante jovenzuelo.

Era alto y de complexión atlética, con un rostro pálido y serio. Los ojos eran de un azul profundo, y reflejaban una clara y segura expresión de superioridad. Los cabellos, oscuros y desordenados, se levantaban ligeramente hacia los lados en cada costado de la cabeza, con un largo y lacio mechón cayéndole sobre el ojo derecho. Iba vestido en forma similar a los soldados del ejército real, con una túnica color azul oscuro larga hasta los muslos, ajustada a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de plata. La túnica se abrochaba a un costado del torso con tres grandes botones plateados y se abría ligeramente hacia los lados por debajo del cinturón, mostrando unos pantalones a medida de color negro y unas lustrosas botas cortas del mismo color. Una larga y elegante capa negra caía tras sus espaldas, ajustada al frente por un broche de plata con el emblema real de Saillune, el cual también se encontraba, bordado en oro, en la cara externa de la capa. A diferencia de los oficiales del ejército, no llevaba ninguna pieza de armadura sobre su uniforme. Solo una larga espada descansaba en su funda, colgada a un costado del cinturón, junto con unas cuantas dagas ocultas en la parte posterior del mismo.

El joven cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, sin descruzar sus brazos, como si pensara cuidadosamente en algo. Las diez figuras avanzaron unos pasos en forma pausada hacia él, pero en seguida se detuvieron. La expresión del muchacho se había vuelto mortalmente seria. Había vuelto a abrir los ojos y los observaba con una mirada cargada de ira malamente contenida.

– _Han cometido unos cuantos errores esta noche, pobres asesinos_ – dijo con voz fría y clara, aún observándolos con aquella cortante mirada – _En primer lugar, deben ser demasiado intrépidos, o demasiado estúpidos, para en verdad pensar que podrían llegar a los aposentos reales sin ningún inconveniente. _

El muchacho descruzó los brazos y comenzó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, llevando su mano hacia la larga empuñadura de la espada. Los diez asesinos tensaron inmediatamente sus cuerpos, levantando levemente el filo de sus armas. El joven ni se inmutó ante esto, y continuó hablando tranquilamente.

– _Luego tuvieron el descaro y el deshonor de asesinar por la espalda a valientes soldados leales a Saillune, hombres que, en el cumplimiento del deber, ya no podrán retornar con sus esposas el día de mañana…_

El muchacho se detuvo a solo unos metros de las diez figuras, y, en forma pausada, desenfundó totalmente su espada, revelando una larga y magnífica hoja recta de acero, forjada con la maestría del mejor de los herreros. El emblema real de Saillune se encontraba labrado en el inicio de la hoja, justo por encima de la guarda de la empuñadura, la cual era larga y de color negro. El pomo de la misma estaba constituido por una brillante gema roja, perfectamente esférica. La guarda era de oro macizo y se extendía hacia ambos lados con una pronunciada curvatura, como las alas de un halcón.

Con un veloz movimiento, el joven apuntó a sus oyentes con aquella magnífica espada. Los diez hombres permanecieron expectantes y en el más absoluto silencio, sin decir una palabra. El muchacho los atravesó con la mirada, furibundo.

– _Y por último…tienen la osadía de intentar llegar hasta las habitaciones de Ameria... ¡Ese fue el peor de sus errores esta noche!_ – exclamó, arrojándose sobre los enigmáticos asesinos a una increíble velocidad.

Los aceros chocaron poderosamente, rompiendo el silencio que el toque de queda imponía sobre el reino de Saillune. Los encapuchados intentaron rodear al joven, pero este se movió ágilmente entre ellos, sin detenerse un segundo, bloqueando con su espada los golpes que provenían de todas direcciones. Agachándose, evitó justo a tiempo un corte horizontal que iba directo hacia su cuello, y con un veloz movimiento de cadera, al ras del suelo, barrió perfectamente de una patada las piernas de su atacante, enviándolo de bruces contra las baldosas de mármol. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, el muchacho hundió el filo de su espada en el pecho del encapuchado, el cual se revolvió en el suelo, sin soltar un solo alarido. Inmediatamente se vio obligado a desenterrar la hoja del cuerpo del caído, cruzándola con ambas manos por detrás de su espalda, para detener con el acero la estocada que le llegó por la retaguardia. Incorporándose ágilmente de un salto, el joven atacó a su nuevo rival con veloces mandobles y estocadas, haciéndolo retroceder. Aquellos tipos eran muy buenos, pero eran pocas las personas que ahora podrían hacerle frente a él en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente rompió la defensa de su oponente, y de un certero golpe horizontal lo hirió mortalmente en el pecho, arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Los otros asesinos no le permitieron hacer más movimientos y se arrojaron sobre él todos a la vez, dispuestos a acabarlo. El joven giró rápidamente al ras del suelo, poniéndose fuera del alcance de sus rivales, para inmediatamente después arrojar, en un movimiento veloz como un rayo, una de las dagas ocultas en su cinturón. Ésta se incrustó ferozmente en la frente de uno de los asesinos, el cual cayó silenciosamente al suelo tras un estallido carmesí.

El guerrero de Saillune se incorporó y observó fieramente a sus enemigos, pero en seguida frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Solo había seis de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba el séptimo? Un sonido apenas perceptible a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¡Estaba detrás de él! El muchacho apenas pudo darse vuelta para retener el ataque del asesino, el cual logró alcanzarlo en su costado izquierdo, haciéndolo un profundo corte. Furioso, el joven cayó hacia atrás, pero antes arrojó un veloz mandoble ascendente hacia el rostro de su atacante, el cual logró hacerse a un lado, siendo rozado por la espada.

El muchacho evitó caer al piso apoyando su mano libre en el mismo, para luego impulsarse acrobáticamente hacia atrás de un salto, colocando distancia entre él y los siete asesinos restantes. Poniéndose de inmediato en guardia, observó con atención a sus oponentes, los cuales se posicionaron amenazadoramente frente a él con sus espadas listas para reanudar el combate. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Aquel que lo había logrado herir tenía la cabeza al descubierto, pues al rozarlo con su hoja había conseguido desplazar la capucha hacia atrás.

El rostro de aquel sujeto era el de un hombre de unos treinta años, común y corriente, pero se encontraba mortalmente pálido, casi como un cadáver. Además, había algo perturbador en su expresión… Todas sus facciones estaban totalmente desfiguradas por el odio y la furia. Miraba al muchacho con unos ojos cargados de la más profunda ira y resentimiento. Pero había algo más... Los ojos brillaban extrañamente en la noche con un fuerte resplandor rojizo, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Lentamente, los demás deslizaron hacia atrás sus capuchas, revelando los mismos rostros brutales, deformados por el odio, con ojos rojos y malvados como el peor de los demonios.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Así que a aquello se debía la extraña energía que sentía provenir de esos sujetos. No eran hombres normales…algo los estaba corrompiendo en lo más profundo de sus almas. De improviso, sin permitirle más tiempo para reflexionar, los siete corrieron hacia él con las espadas en alto, a una velocidad mayor a la que habían demostrado hasta entonces.

El joven miró de reojo durante un segundo el profundo corte en su abdomen, el cual teñía de rojo su perfecta túnica azul. No era tiempo de seguir jugando. Debía acabar de una vez con todos ellos. Sin perder un segundo más, enterró la espada en el suelo, bajando la vista y colocando los brazos y las manos al costado del cuerpo, concentrándose al máximo. Los siete asesinos ya estaban prácticamente sobre él, listos para hacerlo pedazos con sus mortales espadas de acero negro. Pero jamás tuvieron una verdadera oportunidad.

– _¡Varluwin's sentence!_ – exclamó el joven, mientras levantaba rápidamente su antebrazo derecho, con los dedos extendidos hacia arriba.

Una poderosa corriente de aire se formó ante él, avanzando en todas direcciones con tal fuerza que las baldosas de mármol del camino hacia el palacio saltaron en pedazos, abriendo profundos surcos en la hierba y la tierra del jardín. La furiosa ráfaga de vientos huracanados arrastró violentamente a sus siete atacantes, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada por defenderse. El aire poseía un poder y una presión descomunales, cortando como una espada todo lo que se cruzaba en su trayecto. Los asesinos fueron atravesados por el viento, siendo atrozmente heridos por cientos de profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo. El poder del conjuro los hizo volar a lo largo de todo el jardín, hasta finalmente incrustarlos en forma brutal contra el muro que lo rodeaba.

El joven bajó lentamente el brazo, observando con atención los efectos del hechizo. Profundas zanjas se abrían en la tierra frente a él, y las baldosas se encontraban totalmente resquebrajadas, regadas por todo el jardín. Muchos metros por delante de él, los asesinos permanecían incrustados en el muro, inertes. Algunos cayeron hacia el suelo, ya sin volver a levantarse. El muchacho se miró las manos durante unos segundos.

– _Vaya…el viejo tenía razón. Hay que tener cuidado al usar en la práctica esta clase de conjuros.._.

Con calma, se acercó hacia al muro, donde yacían sus derrotados oponentes. Sin ningún miramiento, se agachó y levantó de los pelos a uno de ellos.

– _Habla ya mismo y tal vez muestre algo de misericordia hacia ti... ¿Quién los envió?_

El hombre, con el rostro bañado en sangre, lo miró con unos ojos cargados de odio, los cuales aún brillaban en aquel extraño resplandor. No obstante, de pronto esbozó una malvada sonrisa, y luego miró hacia un costado, riendo entre dientes. Esto no agradó en absoluto al joven guerrero.

– _Te he hecho una pregunta_ – susurró en tono sombrío – _Más te vale que contestes; te va la vida en ello._

El hombre soltó una carcajada y luego, velozmente, llevó una mano hacia su cintura, sacando una daga de metal oscuro de entre sus rasgadas ropas negras. El muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó sin habla. Aquel hombre enterró brutalmente la daga en su propio cuello, sin soltar el más mínimo alarido. Atónito observó como los otros que aún continuaban con vida imitaban su acción. Sin dudarlo un segundo, los asesinos sacaron las dagas ocultas entre sus ropas, quitándose la vida con sus propias manos. Lentamente, tras la muerte, el resplandor rojizo abandonó sus malévolos ojos.

El joven se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mirando atentamente a aquellos sujetos. Se habían matado con sus propias manos, todos ellos. Sus facciones, sus ojos, su gran habilidad y aquella extraña energía que sentía provenir de ellos… Ahora creía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

– _¡Señor Zelgadiss!_

Unos gritos cercanos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. Un gran grupo de soldados se aproximó hacia él, observando atónitos la escena. "_Ya era tiempo de que llegaran"_, reflexionó con algo de insatisfacción el joven hechicero.

– _¡Señor Zelgadiss! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Todos los hombres de la entrada fueron asesinados!_ – exclamó atropelladamente el soldado que dirigía el grupo_ – Escuchamos los ruidos del combate a lo lejos y acudimos enseguida. Disculpe nuestro retraso, no nos encontrábamos cerca del palacio_…

Zelgadiss alzó una mano, indicándole que se calmara.

– _¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?_ – preguntaron atónitos varios de los soldados, mientras observaban el estado en el cual se encontraba el jardín real y los cuerpos inertes regados sobre la hierba y contra el muro.

– _Lo que sea que esté atacando los países del oeste, pensó que sería más sencillo hacer caer al reino de Saillune si antes acababa con el príncipe Philionel y con su heredera_ – contestó en tono calmado Zelgadiss, mientras cubría disimuladamente la herida en su costado con su capa negra.

Los soldados frente a él adoptaron una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

– _¿Con el príncipe Philionel…y la señorita Ameria?_

Zelgadiss asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, mirando de reojo los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos extraños asesinos.

– _¿Cómo lo sabe señor Zelgadiss? ¿Alguno de estos canallas habló?_

Zelgadiss avanzó lentamente entre el grupo de soldados, rumbo al palacio, mientras los hombres se hacían a un lado respetuosamente.

– _¿Señor Zelgadiss? _– insistió el líder del grupo.

El joven hechicero se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de caminar hacia las puertas de entrada a los aposentos reales.

– _Es lo que yo intuyo. Ninguno de ellos quiso hablar. Se rebanaron el cuello ellos mismos antes de hacerlo_ – contestó calmadamente.

Los hombres dieron un respingo, asombrados, mirando con temor los cuerpos envueltos en capas negras que yacían, inmóviles, sobre el suelo.

**.**

Zelgadiss caminó lentamente a través de la enorme sala principal de la planta baja del palacio. Se trataba de una inmensa habitación cubierta en su centro por una larga alfombra roja, la cual llevaba, en línea recta, desde la entrada hasta las hermosas escaleras doradas en el extremo opuesto de la estancia. Las escaleras daban paso a un nivel superior que rodeaba todo el salón principal, como un extenso balcón, siendo sostenido por espléndidas columnas de piedra blanca, las cuales se extendían a izquierda y derecha de la habitación en la que Zelgadiss acababa de ingresar. Numerosas puertas trabajadas en la mejor de las maderas podían verse en las paredes detrás de las columnas, dando acceso a muchas habitaciones, y lo mismo podía apreciarse en el nivel superior. El suelo de mármol pulido relucía como un espejo, reflejando su imagen y las múltiples lámparas de cristal ubicadas en las paredes. Un inmenso candelabro de oro puro, con cientos de velas encendidas, colgaba silencioso en el centro del alto techo.

Zelgadiss se sentó en un magnífico sillón recubierto en terciopelo rojo, adoptando una postura que reflejaba su preocupación, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, los codos apoyados en los muslos y las manos entrecruzadas, dejando descansar su frente sobre ellas. Observó de reojo la inmensa estancia. No había nadie allí a esas horas. Supuso que Ameria se encontraba en sus aposentos en esos momentos, preparándose para salir. Sentía deseos de hablar con ella, pero antes…

Antes necesitaba reflexionar cuidadosamente sobre lo sucedido.

¿Quiénes demonios eran esos sujetos? Hacía varios meses ya que la tensión se respiraba en Saillune a todo momento, debido a las pocas y oscuras noticias que llegaban desde los países vecinos, con los cuales habían terminado por perder todo contacto. Los grupos de exploración y reconocimiento que él mismo había organizado y enviado en busca de información hacía más de un mes nunca regresaron, y lo mismo sucedía con las caravanas de comerciantes que habían partido antes de que todo comenzara. Y luego habían llegado los refugiados… Eran unas pocas personas, no más de cinco, heridas y aterrorizadas, las cuales, aparentemente, provenían de Ralteague y de la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. Apenas habían podido sacar algo de información de ellas. Murmuraban asustados que la oscuridad se había extendido sobre sus pueblos, devorándolo todo. Sin embargo, las heridas en sus cuerpos habían sido, sin duda alguna, provocadas por espadas. Y había sido demasiado tarde para tratarlas adecuadamente. Cuatro habían muerto a los pocos días, y el restante continuaba igual de traumatizado que al comienzo, sin apenas hablar.

Estos confusos hechos habían llevado al príncipe Philionel a declarar un toque de queda generalizado, hasta saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo más allá de las murallas. La gente tenía estrictamente prohibido abandonar el reino, y todos los civiles debían retirarse a sus hogares al caer la noche. La fuerte presencia militar escrutaba la ciudad y los puntos de acceso a toda hora, pero…no había sido suficiente.

Zelgadiss suspiró, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón y levantando la vista hacia el techo. Finalmente esa amenaza invisible se había materializado. Todo parecía indicar que Ralteague y la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros ya no oponían resistencia a esta oscura amenaza, pues alguien había enviado a un grupo de asesinos a Saillune, el reino vecino, para acabar con la vida de Ameria y su padre. Era obvio, no tenía la menor duda de que ese había sido el objetivo de aquellos malditos, ya que se habían dirigido directamente al palacio real sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Salvo la de él…

Aún así, habían perdido muchos hombres esa noche, buenos soldados, soldados a su mando… Guerreros que él mismo había entrenado con esmero, hombres que lo respetaban porque confiaban en él. Y les había fallado…

Tratando de contener la ira creciendo en su interior, Zelgadiss pensó durante unos segundos en sus atacantes. La habilidad de esos asesinos era extraordinaria, no solo por sus destrezas durante el combate, sino porque habían logrado infiltrarse con una facilidad escalofriante en un reino sumamente vigilado, desde las murallas hasta el distante centro de la ciudad, sin ser detectados en ningún momento. Zelgadiss sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar los rostros que se escondían bajo las capuchas. Él no era un sacerdote, no poseía la desarrollada percepción mágica que si tenían Ameria y, mucho menos, Ainur. Aún así, había tenido un mal presentimiento de esos sujetos desde el principio. No eran simples humanos. Esa energía que sentía provenir de ellos, el odio que los devoraba por dentro… Era como haberse enfrentado a un grupo de bestias salvajes, o, para ser más precisos, a una panda de demonios enfurecidos. Sí, eso era lo que había sentido. No había luchado contra hombres corrientes esa noche, sino contra hombres corrompidos por una oscura energía. ¿Acaso habían hecho un pacto con algún violento mazoku? Eso era algo que no podía ser ignorado.

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido en los meses anteriores. Él había querido marchar junto a las patrullas de reconocimiento desde el principio; aquellos grupos de soldados que jamás regresaron... Sin embargo, Philionel le había pedido que se quedara en la ciudad. En realidad, más que pedírselo se lo había ordenado, y él sabía bien por qué. El príncipe lo quería cerca de Ameria en esos difíciles momentos. Agradeció a los dioses la orden de Philionel. De haber partido junto a los grupos de reconocimiento, nadie habría podido evitar que aquellos malditos asesinos llegaran hasta las habitaciones de Ameria… Zelgadiss sonrió. Philionel era muy consciente de que nadie jamás podría protegerla como él lo hacía. Y tenía razón. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al recordar los días posteriores a su retorno triunfante a Saillune junto con Ameria, luego de la aventura vivida en el Templo Blanco, aventura que le había permitido recuperar su cuerpo humano y, a su vez, obtener algo mucho, mucho, más importante…

Zelgadiss frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde entonces? ¿Cerca de dos años? Si, hacía casi dos años que vivía en Saillune, casi dos años desde que se incorporara como un miembro de la Guardia Real, donde no tardó en destacar por sobre los demás. Philionel le encomendaba las más difíciles misiones de inteligencia militar, demostrando la enorme confianza que le tenía, y él nunca lo había defraudado. De esa manera había ascendido rápidamente, pasando a ser un miembro de alto rango dentro de la propia Guardia Personal del príncipe. De esa forma, se vio obligado a permanecer mucho más tiempo dentro del reino, llevando a cabo su trabajo principalmente en el propio palacio. A pesar de que el príncipe también le había encomendado, como parte fundamental de su tarea, el entrenamiento de los soldados novatos e incluso de los hechiceros que formaban parte del ejército, Zelgadiss sabía muy bien que, en la práctica, su principal labor era proteger a la princesa.

Si, por eso era que Philionel lo quería siempre en el palacio, para que cuidara de Ameria, y él, por supuesto, jamás había presentado objeciones al respecto.

Eso era lo que él quería. Lo que siempre había querido. Dentro del palacio real, estaba siempre al tanto de lo que hacía Ameria, y la había acompañado en todos y cada uno de los numerosos viajes diplomáticos que ella había realizado desde que ambos regresaran juntos desde el Templo Blanco. Como siempre había hecho, como a sí mismo se había prometido, Zelgadiss la protegía. Y siempre lo haría. Con su propia vida de ser necesario… No obstante, era consciente de lo que la nobleza y los miembros de la corte real murmuraban a sus espaldas. Sabía muy bien que, incluso entre las personas de la ciudad, se rumoreaba que él, Zelgadiss, era el amante de la princesa…

Eran rumores que no se alejaban demasiado de la verdad, debía reconocer. En realidad, ellos jamás habían formalizado su relación frente a los demás, lo cual se debía fundamentalmente a dos razones. En primer lugar, ambos habían pensado que sería lo más conveniente teniendo en cuenta los múltiples problemas que giraban en torno a la sucesión del trono. Existían muchos familiares de Ameria y de Philionel que codiciaban la corona, lo cual se había evidenciado más de una vez en el pasado. Ambos creían que lo mejor sería hacer pública la relación que llevaban cuando la cuestión de la sucesión se hubiera aclarado del todo.

La segunda razón era mucho más personal, y respondía al bajo perfil que Zelgadiss siempre había mantenido. Él era un simple hechicero, con una nula posición social, y se imaginaba muy bien las habladurías que se desatarían entre las familias de la nobleza que querían comprometer a sus hijos varones con Ameria. Incluso, pensaba, serían capaces de intentar quitarlo de en medio. Esa situación era algo que detestaba profundamente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos cierta.

De ese modo, el único que estaba al tanto de lo que en realidad había entre Zelgadiss y Ameria era el príncipe Philionel. Él estaba de acuerdo con la relación, pues respetaba los deseos de su hija y a la vez veía en Zelgadiss a todo un hombre de honor que no dudaría en dar la vida por ella. Era por eso, porque respetaba la decisión que ambos habían tomado de permanecer, al menos de momento, en el anonimato, que Zelgadiss no había sido nombrado directamente como el guardaespaldas personal de Ameria, ya que eso habría levantado aún más sospechas entre la gente.

Por otro lado, la jugada de Philionel de hacerlo un miembro de la Guardia Real primero y de su Guardia Personal después, ascendiendo siempre por sus propios méritos, le permitiría a Zelgadiss consolidar una fuerte posición dentro de la milicia. Esto era importante, pues con una sólida posición en el ejército, y siendo a la vez hombre de confianza de Philionel, el anuncio de su relación con Ameria en el futuro despertaría muchas menos objeciones.

Pero ahora ese futuro se veía amenazado.

Esa noche alguien había ordenado la muerte de la persona más importante para él en todo el mundo.

Zelgadiss se incorporó y se dirigió hacia las elegantes escaleras que conducían hacia el nivel superior. De reojo observó la herida en su costado izquierdo. Ya había sanado prácticamente, gracias al conjuro de Magia Blanca que Ameria le había enseñado y que luego él había perfeccionado. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquellos días, Zelgadiss avanzó silenciosamente a través del inmenso palacio, dirigiéndose hacia los pisos superiores.

**.**

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, Zelgadiss ingresó en una pequeña habitación. Se trataba, en realidad, de una especie de balcón ubicado en el piso más alto de una de las torres del palacio real. Era una habitación rectangular, con el suelo cubierto por relucientes baldosas y con una pequeña y elegante mesa de madera en su centro, con unas cuantas sillas a su alrededor. Plantas con hermosas flores crecían en bellas macetas ubicadas a ambos costados de la habitación, perfumando levemente el aire con su suave aroma. En el extremo opuesto a la entrada, el suelo y el techo terminaban unidos por dos grandes columnas a izquierda y derecha, sin pared alguna, de manera que podía observarse la ciudad que se extendía por debajo en todo su esplendor.

Zelgadiss se apoyó en la sólida baranda con balaustres que unía horizontalmente las dos grandes columnas y observó distraídamente la ciudad. Las únicas luces que podían observarse eran las provenientes de las antorchas y piras ubicadas en las atalayas y puestos de vigilancia. Sin embargo podía notar como las calles hervían en actividad militar, sin duda reforzada por los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir. Ahora él era parte de aquel reino, al cual debía proteger cumpliendo con su deber como miembro de la Guardia Personal del príncipe y, en consecuencia, del ejército. Sin embargo… en el fondo él sabía que no era por Saillune por quién luchaba, sino por algo mucho más importante.

Zelgadiss sonrió levemente al oír unos suaves pasos aproximarse. Ya era capaz de reconocer esas pisadas desde mucho antes de retornar definitivamente a Saillune. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente a sus espaldas y una hermosa chica entró a la habitación. Era una joven de unos veintidós o veintitrés años, de cabellos cortos y negros y de grandes ojos azules. El rostro, hermosamente delineado, era de expresión serena y amable, con una cálida mirada. Iba ataviada con un largo vestido de un celeste claro, de escote rectangular y largas y ajustadas mangas. Sonriendo, la joven se acercó a Zelgadiss y lo abrazó. Zelgadiss respondió tranquilamente el abrazo, tomándose unos segundos para sentir el perfume de la chica contra su cuerpo.

– _Pensé que ya no vendrías_ – murmuró el joven hechicero.

Ameria sonrió dulcemente.

– _¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?_

Ambos se separaron lentamente, apoyándose en el borde de la baranda. Durante unos segundos contemplaron la ciudad en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Zelgadiss la observó con una preocupación que no se sentía capaz de ocultar.

– _Ya sabes lo que ocurrió esta noche, ¿verdad?_

Ameria bajó levemente la cabeza.

– _Si, lo sé… Finalmente hemos sido atacados._

– _Varios hombres murieron hoy… Muchos de ellos eran miembros de la Guardia Personal. Soldados a mi mando…_

Ameria volteó la cabeza rápidamente hacia Zelgadiss, mirándolo con preocupación.

– _Lo que hiciste esta noche por Saillune es digno de recibir los honores de un rey, por favor Zel, no te culpes por lo ocurrido…_

Zelgadiss se alejó de la baranda y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

– _¿Pudiste sentirlo Ameria? Esos sujetos no eran asesinos comunes y corrientes._

– _Si, pude sentirlo…_ – contestó la chica – _Pero aun así, no sé qué pensar. Era una energía muy extraña, muy fría, jamás había sentido nada igual…_

– _¿Crees que…se trate de algún mazoku, o de alguna maldición de Magia Negra?_

Ameria bajó la cabeza.

– _No lo sé… no lo sé…_

Zelgadiss se dejó caer en una de las sillas, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mano contra su frente.

– _De cualquier manera pude con ellos. Yo solo. Acabé con todos. Pero aún así no fui lo suficientemente hábil como para percatarme antes de su presencia…_ – Ameria se acercó hacia él con gesto preocupado – _Si los hubiese detenido en el muro del palacio esta noche…mis hombres no habrían muerto._

Ameria se agachó y lo tomó de una mano.

– _Zel, por favor, no podías saber que esta noche seríamos atacados. Fuiste capaz de detener tú solo a diez terribles asesinos. Al hacerlo evitaste que más personas murieran. Lo que has hecho por el reino de Saillune hoy es digno de la más alta condecoración…_

Zelgadiss se puso nuevamente en pie, soltando una leve carcajada. Ameria lo observó confundida. A paso lento, el joven hechicero volvió a apoyarse en la baranda, de espaldas a Ameria.

– _Supongo que te habrás imaginado ya que pretendían hacer esos asesinos, hacia donde se dirigían… ¿verdad? Lo que hice hoy, todo lo que he hecho desde que llegué aquí… no fue por Saillune – _Zelgadiss la observó un segundo por encima del hombro _– Fue por ti._

Ameria lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él seguía de espaldas a ella, hablándole en el más tranquilo de los tonos.

– _Se que como un miembro de la Guardia Personal de tu padre, y en consecuencia un soldado del ejército, mi lealtad debe estar con el reino, y en parte es así_ – Zelgadiss se dio vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos – _Pero mi lealtad, mi verdadera lealtad_ – dijo llevándose la mano al corazón _– es solo para ti, Ameria._

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Ameria se quedó absolutamente quieta, mirándolo a los ojos. Zelgadiss se dio vuelta nuevamente y contempló la ciudad.

– _Todo esto_ – dijo señalando con la mano la enorme ciudad que se extendía ante ellos _– no significaría nada para mí si tú no estuvieras. No puedo imaginarme a este reino sin ti…Tú eres Saillune para mí, y a ti te soy fiel. Por ti lucho – _bajó la vista, cerrando los ojos_ – Hasta la muerte…_

Zelgadiss sintió los suaves brazos de Ameria abrazándolo por la espalda, sintió como deslizaba lentamente los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyando el hermoso rostro contra su espalda y entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Zelgadiss sonrió y levantó una de sus manos, acariciando los suaves dedos de Ameria.

– _Lo sé Zelgadiss, lo sé muy bien – _susurró dulcemente la chica en su oído_ – En verdad, eres el Protector de Saillune _

_**Fin del capítulo 1.**_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Hola! Bueno, finalmente he aquí los primeros pasos de esta segunda historia =) Antes que nada quisiera, agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron El Cazador de Sombras y me alentaron a hacer realidad este segundo proyecto; ¡en verdad muchas gracias! Se lo debo a ustedes :D_

_Espero que la introducción y este primer capítulo haya cumplido y resultado de su agrado. Trataré de actualizar en forma semanal, o, más tardar cada diez días. Por eso, si les ha gustado el comienzo por favor no duden en comentar! Me interesa mucho poder conocer las diferentes opiniones y expectativas ;D Cualquier tipo de crítica será bienvenida. Oh, y nuevamente les recomiendo que ingresen a la página Eterno Poder de Slayers; en la sección Información/Universo encontrarán un muy detallado mapa que les ayudará a entender mucho mejor los próximos capítulos._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido y los dejo con el glosario. Saludos cordiales!_

__.

**Glosario de términos:**

****

**.**

De momento solo hay un término a aclarar, el cual fue mencionado durante el combate entre Zel y los asesinos.

_Varluwin's Sentence__: _antes que nada, aclararé que este es un hechizo que he creado yo mismo a efectos del fic, por lo cual no debe ser tomado como parte del canon original de la saga.

Se trata de un poderoso conjuro de Magia Arcana que invoca el poder de Varluwin, el Rey Dragón de Aire (una de las cuatro ramificaciones de Ceiphied, el Dios supremo del bien en el mundo donde transcurre Slayers) Genera una letal corriente de viento mágico, el cual corta todo a su paso. También genera daños importantes en el espíritu del oponente, siendo eficaz contra mazokus y demás seres espirituales. Para establecer una comparación, podría ser considerado de un nivel un poco por encima de aquellos hechizos de Magia Negra que invocan el poder de los sub-lords mazoku (como por ejemplo, el Dynast Breath, que invoca el poder de Dynast Grausherra, o el Dolph Strash, que hace lo propio con Deep Sea Dolphin)


	3. Capítulo 2: El fin del nuevo comienzo

_Hola! Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar los anteriores capítulos :D Hinata, Miriamelle, Fairy, Luna de Abril, Dimencio… ¡En verdad, muchísimas gracias! Me han dado ánimos de sobra para continuar con esta humilde historia. Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos compete =P Originalmente, este episodio fue pensado como el capítulo N° 3 del fic. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de que, a efectos de un mejor entendimiento de la historia, funcionaba mucho mejor como segundo episodio. Así que bueno, helo aquí =) _

_En último lugar, antes de dejarlos con la lectura, quisiera pedirles un poco de paciencia por favor. Les aseguro que este será el único capítulo que estará centrado exclusivamente en este personaje._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: El fin del nuevo comienzo**

**.**

En el patio de piedra de una bella y amplia casa de dos pisos, un joven descansaba cómodamente sobre la gran rama de un alto árbol, mientras las últimas horas de la tarde teñían la ciudad de un intenso tono anaranjado. Se trataba de un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabello negro y lacio, largo hasta los hombros, el cual llevaba peinado con una irregular raya al medio. Vestía una sencilla camisa al cuerpo, blanca y lisa, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. La camisa caía libre sobre el pantalón, el cual era perfectamente negro. Unas botas del mismo color, ocultas bajo la tela del pantalón, completaban su simple atuendo. El rostro, pálido y poco expresivo, contrastaba con sus brillantes ojos azules, los cuales poseían cierto aire amenazador. Una pequeña y fina cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, dándole un dejo de misterio.

El joven se acomodó, recostándose sobre la rama con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, y luego observó perezosamente hacia la bonita casa ubicada más allá del patio, a unos veinte metros del árbol. Detrás de la casa podía ver, a lo lejos, el resto de la ciudad.

Se encontraba en Solaria, la capital del Ducado de Kalmart. Solaria era una gran ciudad tipo fortaleza ubicada al sur de este país, casi en la frontera con Saillune, donde las casas y establecimientos comerciales se aglomeraban unos sobre otros en forma desordenada. La ciudad poseía un gran y hermoso castillo que se levantaba justo en su centro, visible desde cualquier punto de la capital. No obstante, las constantes ampliaciones y reconstrucciones que se habían hecho en los últimos años habían terminado por generar un complejo entramado de casas, edificios y murallas que hacía bastante difícil acceder al castillo a pie. De todos modos, él se encontraba en uno de los barrios residenciales ubicados en las afueras del centro de la ciudad, barrios más similares a pueblos, con calles de adoquines, en los cuales el espacio era mayor y la vida más tranquila.

El joven desvió su mirada del gran castillo, dirigiéndola hacia el sur. A solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba la frontera con Saillune, reino defensor de la paz, lo cual, en esos momentos, le proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad…

Eso era lo que en realidad había perdido en los últimos meses, siendo reemplazada por una constante y persistente preocupación. De mala gana dirigió su vista hacia el oeste. Sabía muy bien que, también a solo unos cuantos kilómetros en esa dirección, se hallaba la frontera con el reino de Ralteague. Algo estaba ocurriendo allí. Podía sentirlo. Y no solo allí… En la cercana Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, en Dills, y también más allá de Ralteague, en Lyzeille.

Sí…Lyzeille. Allí.

Los viejos sentidos que una vez había poseído en todo su esplendor le advertían del peligro. Algo estaba sucediendo en aquel lado del continente. Un peligro sin nombre avanzaba, absorbiendo pueblos y ciudades. Era un avance difuso, irregular, pero que no se detenía. Temía que en la brevedad algo pudiese suceder en Kalmart. Si, él, él tenía miedo, y mucho; pero no por sí mismo… Volvió a mirar hacia la casa ubicada más allá del patio. Ahora no estaba solo…

El joven se hundió más en la rama, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza, negándose a ir, desde hacía varios días. ¿Debían acaso abandonar Kalmart y dirigirse lo antes posible hacia el Mundo Exterior?

– _¡Amel!, Amel… ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

Una dulce voz interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos, llamándolo. Distraídamente, observó hacia abajo. El patio sobre el cual crecía el árbol en el que descansaba era amplio y rectangular, cruzado por varios senderos de piedra, los cuales estaban rodeados por verde hierba. Las flores crecían sobre la misma, perfumando levemente el aire, y pequeños bancos, también hechos en piedra, se distribuían alrededor de los senderos.

Una hermosa muchacha se encontraba de pie bajo el árbol mirando en todas direcciones. Era una joven de no más de veintidós años, de tez blanca e inmaculada, con una castaña y lacia cabellera que caía suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda, adornada con un pequeño moño formado por una cinta de color blanco. El rostro de aquella chica era simplemente demasiado bonito, hasta el punto de hacerla parecer casi infantil, lo cual se acentuaba aún más debido a las pequeñas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Los ojos, coronados por unas finas cejas castañas, eran grandes y celestes, y se movían de aquí hacia allá, buscando con insistencia. Iba ataviada con un simple vestido color lila de mangas cortas, largo hasta las rodillas, el cual se mecía suavemente con la brisa de un atardecer que ya daba paso a la noche. De improviso la chica miró hacia arriba, distinguiendo algo entre el verde follaje del árbol delante suyo. Sonrió, divertida.

– _¿Otra vez escondiéndote en la copa de los árboles? Pareces un niño_ – dijo alegremente, sin quitar sus ojos de las hojas.

Amel se asomó un poco desde la elevada rama y la miró durante unos segundos, para luego volver a recostarse, cruzando las manos tras la nuca.

– _¿Qué sucede, Aradhel?_ – preguntó en tono neutro.

La muchacha ensanchó su sonrisa, colocando las manos en su cintura. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en labios de él.

– _Vaya carácter_ – murmuró risueñamente _– Quería avisarte que la cena estará lista en unos minutos, baja por favor._

Amel la observó de reojo nuevamente, sin moverse. Encogiéndose levemente de hombros, se sentó sobre la rama con las piernas cruzadas, y luego bajó del árbol de un ágil salto, cayendo sin ningún esfuerzo sobre la hierba. Lentamente avanzó hacia Aradhel, la cual, sonriente, lo esperó. La chica lo tomó tiernamente del brazo, sin que él variara en lo más mínimo su imperturbable expresión, y, de esa manera, ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Hacía poco menos de un año que ambos vivían en Solaria, capital de Kalmart. El negocio familiar de Aradhel en Lyzeille había conseguido progresar mucho en los últimos dos años, lo cual le había permitido a ella viajar por todo el continente, conociendo las grandes ciudades que jamás había soñado visitar antes. Sus queridos padres y sus tres pequeños hermanos la habían seguido tiempo después, instalándose también en Solaria, en una gran y elegante casona ubicada un tanto más cerca del bullicioso centro de la ciudad.

Amel la había acompañado durante aquellos largos viajes, protegiéndola de los múltiples peligros del camino, ayudándola como guía (pues conocía a la perfección cada rincón del continente) y haciéndole compañía en todo momento. Finalmente, por decisión de Aradhel, se habían instalado en Solaria, donde terminaron por adquirir la hermosa casa de dos pisos en la cual ahora vivían. Desde allí, ella controlaba semanalmente las finanzas de los múltiples negocios que su padre había instalado a lo largo del continente, recibiendo mensualmente una generosa parte de las rentas acumuladas durante ese período. Amel jamás utilizaba ese dinero. Él manejaba sus propios ingresos, ya que tenía fondos depositados a su nombre en los bancos de prácticamente todos los países de ese lado del mundo, producto de sus años de trabajo como mercenario errante.

Pero esa era una vida a la que no tenía pensado volver. El año junto a aquella joven había sido por mucho el más tranquilo de toda su larga existencia, y sentía que de a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa vida tan calma. Las pesadillas sobre su pasado habían dejado de atormentarlo desde hacía tiempo, y su cruzada en busca de venganza, la cual casi le había costado la vida, no era más que un recuerdo.

Él sabía que todo aquel resurgir en su percepción del mundo se debía a Aradhel. No lo negaba. Esa chica lo había tratado como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, brindándole su amistad, su respeto y su cariño sin pedirle jamás nada a cambio; viéndolo en todo momento como lo que en realidad era ahora: un ser humano intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Lo sabía muy bien. Aradhel era una parte de su nueva humanidad que no estaba dispuesto a negar, una parte de su nueva existencia que se había ganado su incondicional lealtad…

No iba a negar el extraño pero reconfortante sentimiento que le había dado las fuerzas para escapar de una muerte segura en el oasis del Templo Blanco, sentimiento que, a pesar de todo, aún no era capaz de expresar.

No sabía cómo. No con palabras.

**.**

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, una acogedora habitación con suelo de madera pulida y muros de piedra lisa. Un confortante fuego ardía en la chimenea a un lado de la mesa, reflejando sus llamas en la reluciente vajilla de plata. Dos cómodos sillones se ubicaban frente a la chimenea, cerca de la pared contra la cual descansaba una enorme estantería repleta de libros.

Amel comía en silencio, como era su costumbre, la deliciosa comida que Aradhel había preparado. La chica ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la silenciosa actitud que su compañero mostraba en todo momento. No obstante eso, ella le hablaba tranquilamente, comentándole como iba el negocio familiar, las novedades acontecidas en la ciudad, lo que había estado haciendo ese día y demás temas comunes. Meses atrás, en algunas ocasiones, había intentado desviar el tema de la conversación hacia el enigmático pasado del joven, pero pronto había dejado de insistir. Lo único que él había comentado al respecto, en una sola ocasión, era que había vivido durante mucho tiempo recorriendo los reinos como un mercenario. Luego de eso, jamás había vuelto a contestar ninguna pregunta sobre la vida que había llevado antes de conocerla a ella.

En ocasiones como la de ahora, cuando Aradhel hablaba alegremente sobre temas comunes, él se limitaba a escucharla y a soltar algún que otro comentario, manteniendo siempre la actitud fría que tanto lo caracterizaba. Eran pocas las veces en las cuales se mostraba abierto con ella, y muchas menos las ocasiones en las cuales le regalaba alguna muestra de cariño. Pero aún así, Aradhel era feliz. Aún así, ella lo amaba profundamente. Y sabía que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

A pesar del hosco silencio, a pesar de las pocas muestras de afecto hacia ella, a pesar del misterio en torno a su pasado, a pesar de todo eso, él siempre la había acompañado, siempre la había protegido. Él siempre la había escuchado, y sabía, mejor que nadie, cómo darle los mejores consejos cuando ella así lo necesitaba. Él siempre _estaba_.

Pero eso no era todo.

Era difícil expresarlo con palabras, pero Aradhel podía percibir algo muy particular en su silencioso compañero. A pesar de que jamás se lo decía, la chica se daba cuenta de que Amel se preocupaba mucho por ella, de que siempre, como si fuera una especie de ángel guardián, estaba al tanto de su seguridad y de su bienestar. Y además…también estaba aquello tan extraño...

De algún modo, no sabía explicar cómo, podía percibir algo en aquella mirada azul tan fría como el hielo: Amel la reverenciaba. Aradhel _sabía _que era así. Era como si él se lo dijera en silencio, sin palabras. Amel tenía una lealtad hacia ella que nada, ni siquiera la muerte, podría borrar. Aradhel podía sentirlo como lo había hecho aquella vez hacía más de un año, cuando él la había llamado silenciosamente, como si hablara directo a su cabeza, para que acudiera al granero donde la había esperado.

Recordaba aquella noche con un amor indescriptible, la noche en la cual él había regresado a su lado. Pero jamás había podido descifrar como la había llamado hasta allí, y Amel nunca se lo había dicho. Esa sensación tan extraña, que ahora podía sentir, era la misma de aquella vez. Ella era alguien importante para él, y él se lo hacía saber de esa forma tan misteriosa. Tener esa certeza, por más que fuera una certeza carente de palabras, la hacía profundamente feliz. Amel se quedaría a su lado porque así lo deseaba; y que él permaneciera junto a ella era todo lo que precisaba para ser feliz…

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo lo hacía. ¿Cómo era capaz de comunicarle sin palabras eso que ella podía percibir tan claramente? ¿Acaso se trataba de algún tipo de magia? Y había otra cosa… Si él en verdad tenía esa clase de sentimientos, ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo decía? Hacía ya más de un año que Amel la acompañaba, cuidando de ella en todo momento. Pensar en eso, y en el silencio, le provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho… Pero no le importaba. El amor que sentía hacia él era mucho más fuerte. Era lo más fuerte que jamás había sentido.

Aradhel lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos. Él ya había terminado de comer, y ahora leía un antiguo libro de hechicería sentado cómodamente frente al fuego. Amel levantó los ojos de las gastadas páginas y le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo. Ella no escapó de sus ojos, como a veces, impulsada por la vergüenza, solía hacer; se quedó observándolo del mismo modo, sin decir una sola palabra. Amel suspiró levemente.

– _¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó en tono tranquilo.

Aradhel no contestó inmediatamente. Se puso de pie y se acercó hacia él, sentándose en el otro sillón, quedando los dos cara a cara. Amel continuaba observándola con la misma expresión.

– _¿Cómo lo haces?_ – preguntó de repente la chica, en un tono serio muy poco usual en ella.

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Sabes a que me refiero…_ – contestó Aradhel, sosteniéndole la mirada con insistencia _–_ _¿Cómo haces para decir tanto sin pronunciar una sola palabra?_

Amel se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios. Había cerrado el libro y no dejaba de mirarla con unos ojos que, en cualquier otra persona, habrían provocado un profundo temor.

– _Tal vez sean cosas que yo me esté imaginando…_ – murmuró Aradhel – _Pero no, sé que no es así. Yo…puedo sentirlo. Desde hace tiempo. Dime Amel, ¿es verdad lo que percibo? ¿Es verdad lo_ _que creo_ _que sientes? ¿O solo son tontas ilusiones de una pobre chica…?_

Amel se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, apoyando el codo en el borde del mismo y dejando descansar el rostro sobre su puño cerrado. La siguió observando unos instantes, sin decir nada, pero Aradhel pudo notar algo. Un brillo diferente a la fría inexpresividad de siempre se reflejó durante un momento en los ojos del joven. De pronto, sin que ella lo esperara, Amel sonrió muy levemente, como pocas veces lo hacía. Entornó los ojos, sin borrar la casi imperceptible sonrisa de su rostro.

– _¿Tú qué crees?_ – preguntó en el más calmado y amable de los tonos.

Una sonrisa borró el semblante serio de Aradhel, iluminando su rostro. La chica se puso de pie, alegre, y se acercó hacia él. Arrodillándose a un costado del sillón en el cual Amel estaba sentado, la muchacha lo tomó suavemente de la mano, observándolo con ternura desde el fondo de sus grandes ojos celestes.

– _Creo…que, después de todo, tal vez sí haya algo en el fondo de ese corazón tan frío que tienes – _contestó Aradhel, disimulando una pequeña carcajada.

Amel ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa ante este comentario. Iba a responder, pero algo lo hizo callar. La sonrisa desapareció totalmente de su rostro, el cual se tornó mortalmente serio. Aradhel lo observó, confundida.

– _¿Qué sucede?_

Amel se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. La chica se quedó mirándolo, sin entender. La expresión de Amel se había vuelto seria en extremo, haciéndole recordar a Aradhel los lejanos días en los cuales iba a verlo al viejo granero, llevando siempre una cesta cargada de alimentos entre sus manos. Los ojos azules del joven se movían en todas direcciones, como si intentara adivinar la procedencia de un sonido que ella no podía escuchar.

De improviso, Amel se puso de pie con un movimiento felino. Dando veloces y silenciosas zancadas, el joven se acercó a la gran estantería repleta de libros. Ésta poseía varias pequeñas puertas y cajones en los extremos izquierdo y derecho. Sin perder tiempo, Amel abrió una de las puertas, sacando un pequeño bolso de cuero del interior, el cual colgó sobre su hombro. A continuación abrió otra de las puertas, retirando una magnífica espada envainada en una funda de un color negro azabache, con una larga cinta dorada anudada por debajo de la empuñadura. Se trataba de un arma muy larga y delgada, de pronunciada curvatura, más liviana y ligera que las grandes y pesadas espadas de infantería militar. La empuñadura era de oro puro, pero se encontraba cubierta diagonalmente por muchas y finas tiras de cuero blanco, las cuales se cruzaban y unían entre sí generando diseños dorados en forma de rombo, uno debajo del otro, los cuales cruzaban verticalmente el centro de la empuñadura. La guarda, de forma circular, era del mismo metal precioso, con múltiples y complejos adornos finamente grabados en el metal.

Aradhel palideció de miedo al ver a Amel sacar esa espada de la estantería. Solo lo había visto utilizarla en las ocasiones en las cuales entrenaba a solas en el patio trasero de la casa. ¿Qué ocurría ahora que su amado compañero reaccionaba de ese modo?

Amel se acercó rápidamente hacia la chica, tomándola firmemente de la mano y tirando de ella para que lo siguiera.

– _Debemos irnos, ahora mismo_ – dijo en voz muy baja.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?_ – susurró asustada Aradhel.

Pero Amel no necesitó responder. Un fuerte y retumbante estruendo, como de cientos de caballos corriendo hacia ellos, rompió el silencio de la noche. Desgarradores gritos de terror comenzaron a oírse en las calles, provenientes de todas direcciones. Temblando de temor, Aradhel pudo ver a través de las cortinas de la ventana como las casas más lejanas, las que más cerca se hallaban de las murallas del ducado, comenzaban a arder en llamas.

Amel la miró directo a los ojos, sin soltar su mano. Su expresión era indescifrable.

– _Mantente cerca de mí… ¡Por todos los dioses, no vayas a alejarte!_

**.**

Amel se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared de un oscuro y apartado callejón. Aradhel se encontraba fuertemente aferrada a su brazo, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido como la cera. Con cautela, el joven se asomó lentamente por el borde de la pared, observando con suma atención.

Las calles de Solaria estaban sembradas de muerte. Un ejército de enormes proporciones había atravesado las murallas de la ciudad, haciendo ingreso y destruyendo todo a su paso. La gente huía despavorida en todas direcciones, intentando escapar de una muerte segura. Pero era en vano. Los crueles hombres del misterioso ejército avanzaban asesinando indiscriminadamente a todo aquel que se cruzaban en su camino, saqueando las casas y quemándolo todo hasta sus cimientos. Lentamente, la capital de Kalmart comenzó a arder en llamas, las cuales iluminaron la masacre y las calles teñidas de rojo.

La valiente guardia de Solaria combatía encarnizadamente contra los misteriosos invasores, intentando repeler su avance y dar tiempo a los ciudadanos para huir. No obstante, los valientes hombres caían uno tras otro: el ejército invasor los superaba ampliamente en número. Si las cosas continuaban de ese modo, Solaria no tardaría en caer. Con la capital derrotada, sitio en el cual se hallaba la mayor concentración de tropas de todo el ducado, era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo Kalmart sucumbiera.

Amel observó con sus gélidos ojos azules la calle en el extremo opuesto del callejón, ignorando el escalofriante coro de gritos y alaridos de muerte que cubrían el aire nocturno. Un numeroso grupo de esos brutales soldados cubría su vía de escape hacia las murallas que daban directo al exterior del ducado. Con la calma y la indiferencia reflejadas en el rostro, Amel estudió atentamente a aquel grupo de forajidos. Eran hombres fuertemente armados con espadas y hachas de combate, cubiertos con armaduras negras y largas capas del mismo color. Pero eran los rostros de esos sujetos lo que había captado totalmente la atención del joven. Las expresiones de esos hombres estaban totalmente desfiguradas por el odio, y sus ojos brillaban en la noche con un maligno resplandor rojo. Pero eso no era todo. Amel podía sentir una extraña energía cubriendo a aquellos sujetos.

Apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared del callejón, Amel no tardó demasiado en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa energía era oscura, fría, amenazante. Podía sentirla en todo el aire debido al enorme número de soldados que componían ese macabro ejército. Se sentía casi como una espesa y asfixiante bruma que lo envolvía todo, como si intentara caminar entre una densa y helada niebla punzante como un cuchillo. Una palabra vino a su mente. Oscuridad. Solaria estaba siendo devorada por la oscuridad.

Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando, ahora comprendía por qué todo había comenzado en el oeste, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber tenido la perspicacia como para descifrarlo antes. Aunque se encontraba en un estado sumamente difuso y desconcentrado, él _conocía_ esa energía. Y a quien pertenecía…

De reojo observó a Aradhel, quien seguía aferrada a su brazo, sumamente asustada. Evidentemente, la chica también podía sentir esa oscura presión en el aire, la cual helaba la sangre en las venas, pero no en el mismo nivel que él. Supuso que para ella debía sentirse como una especie de amenaza inminente, la cual ponía en alerta su instinto de conservación; su instinto animal más básico. Torció nuevamente la cabeza en dirección a aquellos malvados. Él podría abrirse paso fácilmente a través de ellos hasta llegar a las murallas. Pero la idea de apartarse tan solo un segundo de su protegida era algo que no le atraía en absoluto. Suspiró. Corría el riesgo de llamar la atención con lo que tenía pensado hacer a continuación, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Posó sus ojos en la chica, la cual le devolvió la mirada.

– _Sujétate_ – susurró.

– _¿Qué vas a…?_

Amel no la dejó terminar. Sin decir más, alzó rápidamente a Aradhel en brazos y luego se elevó por los aires, muchos metros por sobre el nivel del suelo, utilizando el Ray Wing.

Amel voló a toda velocidad hacia la cara sur de las murallas, el lado en el cual se encontraba la cercana frontera con Saillune. Aradhel se aferró fuertemente a su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras él la sostenía firmemente entre los suyos. Pudo sentir como varias flechas pasaban cerca de ellos, una incluso llegó a rozarlo en una de sus botas. Sin embargo, en tan solo unos minutos, ambos se encontraban de pie en el lado exterior de las murallas de Solaria, las cuales indicaban el fin del territorio de Kalmart en ese extremo del ducado.

Amel miró en todas direcciones con una terrible expresión en los ojos y la mano colocada firmemente sobre la empuñadura de su peculiar espada. No había nadie en los alrededores.

Se encontraban en las afueras de Kalmart, en un solitario camino rural con abundantes árboles a ambos lados. El camino, de tierra, llevaba directo hacia las murallas, las cuales se podían divisar a lo lejos. Incluso desde allí podían notar claramente el brillo del fuego tras los muros, así como la delgada columna de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo estrellado. No habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que el ataque iniciara, y Solaria ardía en llamas. La ciudad que se había convertido en su hogar agonizaba ante sus ojos.

Aradhel se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando ambas mano en la hierba. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Amel la miró inexpresivamente durante unos segundos.

– _Estamos a salvo_ – dijo con voz seria – _Estoy contigo,_ _no dejaré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. No debes preocuparte._

– _Mis…mis padres, mis hermanos…_ – murmuró la muchacha, con la voz quebrada.

Amel abrió grandemente los ojos y luego volteó, observando los muros a lo lejos. ¡Maldición! ¡Era cierto! Los padres y los hermanos de Aradhel aún seguían en la ciudad.

El joven bajó la cabeza, clavando la vista en el suelo.

Durante unos instantes consideró la posibilidad de marcharse inmediatamente de allí, pero descartó pronto la idea. No podía hacerle eso a Aradhel.

Bien, no había ni un segundo que perder entonces.

Amel descolgó el pequeño bolso de cuero de su hombro y lo arrojó al suelo, en dirección a la muchacha. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

– _Ocúltate entre los árboles. Estaré aquí con tus padres y tus hermanos en solo unos minutos._

Aradhel se incorporó rápidamente, observándolo incrédula.

– _¿Estás loco? ¡Es todo un ejército! ¡Te matarán!_ – la chica volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, mirándolo implorante – _No puedo perderte a ti también…por favor…_

Durante unos instantes Amel permaneció en silencio. Pero luego, para sorpresa de ella, esbozó una extraña sonrisa; una sonrisa que denotaba una crueldad que Aradhel jamás le había visto antes.

– _Aún no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer._

**.**

Amel avanzó veloz y cautelosamente por las calles de Solaria, haciéndose a un lado de la masacre a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de cientos de personas yacían sin vida sobre las aceras y los adoquines de las avenidas, tiñendo el suelo de un macabro color rojo. Los muchos que aún continuaban con vida huían despavoridos, siendo perseguidos de cerca por los brutales guerreros, los cuales parecían provenir de todas direcciones. Las viviendas más cercanas a las murallas ardían en llamas, y otras cuantas eran sitiadas y atacadas por los miembros de aquel oscuro ejército, quienes trataban de derribar las puertas y llegar a las pobres personas que intentaban refugiarse tras ellas del horror.

Sin hacer sonido alguno, como una sombra más en la noche, Amel se encaramó de un gran salto en el tejado de una de las muchas casas saqueadas. Agachándose levemente, observó con atención a su alrededor. A pesar de la terrible destrucción y de verse ampliamente superados en número, los soldados de la Guardia de Solaria aún combatían encarnizadamente contra los invasores. Amel supuso que, teniendo en cuenta los oscuros rumores que recorrían el continente, los soldados de todo Kalmart debían de haber estado en alerta durante los últimos días, atentos a cualquier posible peligro. Pero, sin duda, jamás podrían haber imaginado que un ejército de esas proporciones caería sobre el ducado… No obstante, el haber estado preparados para hacer frente a alguna eventual hostilidad les había permitido contener mejor a las fuerzas enemigas, lo cual se evidenciaba en el hecho de que aún continuaban combatiendo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de su clara desventaja. Tal vez pudieran ganar algo de tiempo, el suficiente para que algunos de los ciudadanos huyeran hacia las murallas…

Amel dejó atrás estos pensamientos y continuó su camino, esta vez avanzando ágilmente a través de los altos tejados de Solaria. Debía evitar llamar la atención de los invasores, ya que no tenía planeado irse de allí solo…

La gran casona en la cual vivían los padres de Aradhel se encontraba más cerca del centro de la ciudad, y, en consecuencia, un tanto más alejada del ataque inicial. Amel confiaba en que el grueso del ejército no hubiera llegado aún a aquella zona. De ser así, las probabilidades de encontrar con vida a la familia de Aradhel serían prácticamente nulas, y él no podía permitirse eso. Él no podía fallarle así a Aradhel. Debía volver con los padres y los hermanos de su protegida a salvo. A toda costa.

Amel aterrizó, en absoluto silencio, sobre el techo de una de las casas vecinas a la residencia de la familia de Aradhel, la cual se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros al frente de su posición. Desde el elevado tejado, Amel observó con atención hacia su objetivo. La residencia de los padres de la chica era una enorme casona de dos pisos, construida en resistente roca. Un gran portón de madera y hierro cubría al paso a una docena de los soldados de aquel malvado ejército, los cuales intentaban derrumbarlo e ingresar a la casa. Ésta no había sido saqueada aún…la familia debía seguir escondida en su interior, esperando la ayuda de la milicia local. Obviamente eso no iba a ocurrir…

Amel apretó con fuerza la espada que cargaba en su mano izquierda, oculta en su funda color azabache. Bien, no deseaba llamar la atención, pero si quería sacarlos a todos con vida de aquel infierno, entonces tendría que deshacerse de aquellos sujetos antes. Con suma atención observó los alrededores, escrutando detenidamente. Podía oír el lejano eco de los gritos y del entrechocar de los aceros a sus espaldas, pero allí, aquel grupo de malditos intentando entrar a la casa era la única amenaza a la vista. Debía ser rápido entonces.

Amel descendió de un salto desde el tejado, cayendo ruidosamente, a propósito, a solo unos cuantos metros de los oscuros soldados. Éstos voltearon al instante, y, al verlo, se arrojaron sobre él con los rostros inflamados en odio, sin decir una sola palabra. Era obvio que aquellos tipos no eran de los que hacían preguntas primero… Amel los esperó, inmutable, observándolos con una mirada tan fría y cortante como el acero.

Los cuatro primeros en alcanzarlo se lanzaron sobre él con las espadas y hachas en alto, dispuestos a hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo. Amel no se movió, continuó sujetando firmemente la hoja oculta en la funda con su mano izquierda, dejando colgar la derecha a un costado del cuerpo, dando la extraña impresión de que no haría nada por defenderse. Pero entonces, cuando los malvados guerreros ya estaban prácticamente encima de él, Amel desenvainó su espada a una velocidad fantasmal, arrojando cuatro poderosos golpes en forma casi simultánea, los cuales dibujaron destellantes líneas de plata en la noche.

Los cuatro guerreros continuaron su avance lentamente, pasando de largo por al lado de Amel, hasta detenerse en seco, soltando sus armas. Amel permaneció inmóvil, con la espada extendida a un lado del cuerpo y con la misma terrible expresión en su rostro. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaron por el filo de la hoja, cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. Y lo mismo hicieron los brutales hombres a sus espaldas. Con un movimiento grotesco, los cuatro se precipitaron hacia los adoquines de la calle, con las gargantas abiertas en un profundo y mortal corte.

Los guerreros restantes observaron en silencio a aquel muchacho vestido con una simple camisa blanca y un par de pantalones negros. Había asesinado a sus compañeros con un movimiento que ni siquiera habían llegado a ver. No debían subestimarlo. Con gran coordinación, se colocaron en hilera, horizontalmente, alzando las espadas en postura ofensiva. Armados en esa sólida posición de batalla, los soldados restantes avanzaron lentamente hacia Amel, midiendo todos sus movimientos.

Amel sonrió levemente, observando como aquella pared humana erizada de espadas y hachas avanzaba hacia él. Intentaban anticipar sus movimientos. Pobres ilusos. A la misma increíble velocidad, el joven se paró firmemente sobre el suelo, separando ligeramente las piernas y alzando su brazo derecho hacia atrás, como si se preparara para arrojar una jabalina. Con un movimiento certero y veloz como un rayo, Amel arrojó su espada contra la hilera de hombres que intentaba cercarlo. La espada atravesó los metros que los separaban en menos de un segundo, enterrándose violentamente en el pecho del guerrero que estaba justo en medio de la hilera, deshaciéndola. El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás por la terrible fuerza del impacto, con la punta de la espada sobresaliendo por su espalda, hasta incrustarse brutalmente contra la pared de la casona tras ellos.

Los guerreros restantes observaron hacia atrás durante un instante, asombrados, cometiendo un error mortal. Cuando volvieron sus cabezas hacia el frente, notaron incrédulos como el muchacho ya se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ellos, listo para reanudar la ofensiva.

Sin darles ni un segundo para reaccionar, Amel concentró poderosa magia astral en sus puños, asestando feroces golpes a los hombres postrados frente a él. Las armaduras negras volaron en pedazos por la violencia de los puñetazos, cayendo sus dueños mortalmente heridos al suelo.

Amel se movió ágilmente entre los pocos hombres restantes, evitando con facilidad los golpes de hacha y espada que le llovían de todas direcciones. Sin disminuir la aceleración en sus movimientos, Amel desvió la estocada del hombre frente a él sujetándolo por la muñeca, para luego colocar la palma abierta de su mano sobre el pecho de su rival.

– _Freeze Breed_ – murmuró.

El soldado se congeló de pies a cabeza instantáneamente, quedando la expresión de dolor grabada en su rostro. Lentamente, la estatua de hielo cayó hacia atrás, estallando en trozos sanguinolentos al chocar contra el suelo.

Tras esta acción, Amel se agachó rápidamente, evitando el golpe de hacha que le llegó por el flanco derecho. Ligeramente inclinado al ras del suelo, el joven giró sobre sí mismo, asestando una feroz patada horizontal en el abdomen de su rival, arrojándolo violentamente contra los adoquines de la calle.

El último hombre lo atacó de frente, inundado hasta el extremo por la ira. Amel lo esperó de pie, inmutable, observándolo mortalmente serio. Sin siquiera separar los brazos del cuerpo, el muchacho esquivó con burlona facilidad las múltiples arremetidas de su rival, el cual hirvió en furia tras cada golpe esquivado. Con un certero movimiento, Amel bloqueó el ataque de su oponente sujetándolo firmemente por el brazo, el cual desvió hacia un costado, dejándolo totalmente desprotegido. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el joven llevó su mano libre hacia el rostro del brutal hombre, sujetándolo firmemente por la cara, sin dejarlo escapar.

– _Bola de fuego…_

Un gran destello envuelto en llamas cubrió la cabeza del enfurecido guerrero, el cual soltó un grito ahogado. Amel presionó hacia adelante con el peso de todo su cuerpo y las llamas explotaron, arrojando a su oponente hacia atrás. El hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo, inmóvil, con el rostro grotescamente ennegrecido.

Amel miró indiferente los cuerpos esparcidos ante él durante unos segundos, sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa. Tranquilamente, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa de la familia de Aradhel, desenterrando en el camino su espada del cuerpo inerte incrustado en el muro. Sacudiendo fuertemente la hoja hacia un costado, con un poderoso movimiento que hizo que la sangre adherida al acero se desprendiera, salpicando el suelo, volvió a envainar el arma en su funda color azabache con metódica precisión.

La puerta de entrada a la casa era de grandes dimensiones. Se trataba de una gruesa puerta doble de madera con revestimientos en hierro. Las numerosas marcas y cortes evidenciaban el gran esfuerzo que aquellos sujetos había realizado al intentar derribarla.

Amel colgó la espada a un costado del cinturón de su pantalón y, parándose firmemente, asestó un potente puñetazo justo en el centro de la puerta. La madera crujió y tembló fuertemente, aflojándose los goznes, pero la puerta continuó en su lugar, sin caer.

Amel observó su puño detenidamente. Esa puerta en verdad era resistente; no le sorprendía ahora que casi una docena de hombres no hubieran podido derribarla. Con una leve mueca de fastidio en el rostro, volvió a golpear ferozmente el portón, derrumbándolo en el acto. Una gruesa nube de polvo se levantó en el aire y Amel, sujetando nuevamente la espada en su zurda, la atravesó, ingresando a la casa.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y envuelta en un sepulcral silencio. Sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, el joven continuó avanzando, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos. El inconfundible sonido del acero deslizándose lentamente lo hizo detenerse en seco. En menos de un segundo, Amel desenfundó a medias la hoja de su espada y se dio vuelta velozmente, interponiendo el filo desenvainado a modo de defensa. El acero de otra espada chocó fuertemente contra el metal de su hoja, produciendo un leve chispazo que iluminó durante un instante el rostro del sujeto frente a él.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado, con cortos cabellos castaños y una frondosa barba del mismo color. Sus ojos marrones lo observaban con una mezcla de pánico y odio. Amel lo reconoció al instante, pero aún así lo sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, con un manotazo tan veloz que el pobre hombre apenas si llegó a ver algo. Menos de un segundo después ya le había torcido levemente el brazo, desarmándolo en el acto.

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, sujetándose adolorido la muñeca. Amel esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa y levantó la espada que acababa de arrebatarle, ofreciéndosela.

– _Señor Adils_ – dijo en tono respetuoso.

El hombre lo miró confundido, intentando vislumbrar su rostro en la oscuridad.

– _¿Amel?_ – susurró sorprendido – _¡Alabados sean los Dioses, muchacho! Pensé que eras uno de esos malditos… ¡Anna, niños! Salgan, es el joven Amel._

Un leve sonido lo hizo voltear. Una mujer salió a paso lento e inseguro de detrás de un gran mueble, con tres pequeños niños abrazados a sus piernas. Amel miró fijamente a aquella mujer durante unos segundos. Era de baja estatura, delgada, con hermosos cabellos negros que caían sueltos sobre su espalda. Unos grandes ojos celestes, cálidos y amables, a pesar del miedo que reflejaban en ese momento, lo observaron implorantes.

Amel apartó la vista. El parecido de aquella mujer con Aradhel era abrumador. Los tres niños, dos varones y una pequeña niña, lo miraban con expresión llorosa. No debían tener más de ocho años de edad, con los cabellos castaños como Aradhel pero de ojos marrones, como su padre. Solo ella había heredado aquellos grandes ojos celestes. Amel se inclinó levemente ante la mujer, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

– _Señora Anna_ – dijo con helado tono de voz.

La mujer habló atropelladamente, inundada por el temor que sentía no por su propia seguridad, sino por la de los pequeños aferrados a ella.

– _Amel… ¿qué está sucediendo en las calles? ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¿Quién puede ser capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad a gente inocente...?_

Amel miró hacia el suelo, sin decir nada. La inocencia de aquella mujer lo irritó. Era evidente que la señora Anna no sabía mucho acerca del mundo. No era consciente de que existían hombres tan malvados y crueles como el peor de los demonios. Y demonios que eran capaces de renunciar a su propia naturaleza con tal de llevar una existencia tranquila…

Suspiró. No tenía sentido preocuparla aún más.

– _No lo sé. Pero eso no importa ahora. Debemos irnos. Manténganse pegados a mi espalda en todo momento._

De repente, el hombre, Adils, lo sujeto firmemente por el brazo, mirándolo con una expresión increíblemente seria.

– _Amel… ¿dónde está Aradhel? _

La señora Anna clavó sus ojos en él, más implorante que nunca. Amel sostuvo indiferentemente la mirada de Adils.

– _Ella se encuentra a salvo. La escolté hacia el exterior de las murallas; nos está esperando allí en este momento. Debemos apresurarnos _– contestó en forma mecánica.

Anna tomó las manos de Amel entre las suyas y se las besó, llorando agradecida. Adils lo observó con los ojos vidriosos y con una expresión de infinita gratitud en el rostro.

– _Bendito seas muchacho…gracias…muchas gracias… –_ murmuró la mujer. Amel apartó la vista, ligeramente contrariado.

– _No hay tiempo que perder_ – murmuró, soltándose del agarre de la mujer – _Recojan a los niños._

El señor Adils se agachó y levantó a dos de los pequeños en brazos, mientras que Anna hacía lo mismo con el tercero. Amel los observó inexpresivamente.

– _Bien… ¡En marcha!_

**.**

Con la familia de Aradhel siguiéndolo de cerca, Amel guió el camino a través de la asolada ciudad, avanzando por los rincones más oscuros y apartados. Las tropas del ejército invasor se movilizaban hacia el centro de la capital, de donde ellos venían, por lo cual casi no se cruzaron con soldados enemigos en su trayecto de vuelta, evitándolos fácilmente. Sin embargo, la imagen de las casas ardiendo en llamas y las calles cubiertas de cadáveres congeló el corazón de los desdichados padres, los cuales cubrieron los ojos de sus niños para que no presenciaran tamaña devastación.

Sin detener el rápido avance, Adils observó seriamente a Amel durante unos instantes, y luego le habló en tono bajo, de modo que su mujer y sus hijos no lo oyeran.

– _Amel… Dime, esos malvados que intentaban irrumpir en nuestro hogar… ¿los enfrentaste tú solo?_

El joven asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada del camino, atento a cualquier posible peligro que pudiera surgir de detrás de cualquiera de las esquina. Adils soltó un suspiro de asombro.

– _Te bendigo muchacho… No solo has puesto a salvo a mi hija mayor, sino que has vuelto por nosotros, salvándonos de una muerte segura enfrentando tú solo a más de diez hombres. Jamás podría expresar mi gratitud con palabras. Estoy eternamente en deuda contigo._

Amel entornó los ojos ante este comentario. Los padres de Aradhel siempre lo habían tratado con un gran cariño y respeto desde el principio, a pesar de su fría actitud. Y ahora se encontraban agradecidos con él desde el fondo de sus corazones, y no dudaban en expresárselo a cada momento. Eso lo incomodó un poco. No le agradaba ser tratado tan reverencialmente por nadie, pero supuso que sería una falta de respeto mostrarse indiferente ante semejante muestra de gratitud.

– _Ni lo mencione señor Adils. Es lo menos que podía hacer_ – dijo en tono neutro, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Adils sonrió sinceramente y lo observó con agradecimiento. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Amel, el cual centró totalmente su atención en el camino, ignorándolo nuevamente.

Luego de un rato, los seis ya se encontraban de pie a solo una manzana de las murallas. Amel alzó su mano derecha, indicándoles a sus protegidos que apuraran el paso. Debían atravesar rápidamente los muros y marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No obstante, para sorpresa de Anna y Adils, Amel comenzó a aminorar repentinamente el paso, hasta detener su avance totalmente, quedándose de pie en mitad de la calle. La familia de Aradhel, preocupada, se detuvo detrás de él sin entender que sucedía. Amel habló en tono frío y autoritario, con la vista clavada en el tejado de una de las viviendas frente a ellos.

– _Ocúltense inmediatamente en alguna de esas casas_ – ordenó señalando con la cabeza hacia unas derruidas construcciones que se levantaban a un costado de la calle – _Y no salgan hasta que yo se los ordene. _

Sin comprender el por qué de esas palabras, Adils y Anna levantaron sus cabezas hacia el tejado que Amel observaba tan atentamente.

– _¿Quién…es él?_ – susurró Anna.

Un hombre, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una larga capa negra, se encontraba parado sobre el tejado, mirándolos tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– _Ahora_ – dijo Amel en tono frío y amenazador.

Adils asintió, indeciso, y luego corrió junto con el resto de su familia hacia una de las casas abandonadas a un costado de la vía pública. Una fuerte carcajada llamó la atención de Amel.

– _Te preocupas por las mujeres y los niños_ – dijo con coz voz burlona y arrogante el hombre del tejado – _Que inapropiado_.

Tras estas palabras, el sujeto descendió de un ágil salto, cayendo a solo unos metros de Amel.

El joven lo observó con atención, sin variar la vacía expresión de su rostro. Con movimientos relajados, el desconocido se sacó la capa de un tirón, revelando su apariencia. Era un hombre alto y joven, vestido con una larga gabardina roja de cuero con múltiples bolsillos. La gabardina, arremangada hasta los codos, se encontraba abierta por delante, dejando ver una ajustada camisa negra y unos finos pantalones del mismo color. La camisa, a su vez, estaba cruzada horizontalmente a la altura del pecho por dos gruesas correas de cuero marrón, las cuales se ajustaban al cuerpo con pequeñas hebillas de plata. Llevaba botas cortas, también en cuero marrón, y un ancho cinturón del cual colgaban numerosas dagas. Dos espadas largas y delgadas colgaban, cruzadas, en su espalda.

"_Ropas propias de un mercenario"_, pensó Amel. Sin embargo fue el aspecto de ese sujeto lo que más llamó su atención. Su larga cabellera era rubia y muy lisa, llevándola atada a la altura de la nuca, cayendo libremente hasta casi la mitad de la espalda. El cabello era tan lacio que algunos pequeños y finos mechones le caían, como si fuesen delgadas cintas, sobre la cara y los hombros. El rostro, por su parte, era de una perfección asombrosa, al punto de parecer un héroe salido de alguna historia de caballería. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises y sus hermosas facciones dejaban vislumbrar algo extraño. Algo que Amel reconoció enseguida.

Aquel rostro era el de alguien que disfrutaba con el olor de la sangre en el aire, de alguien que se sentía a gusto en la carnicería en la que se había convertido Solaria; era el rostro de alguien que sentía placer ante el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno. Sí, de eso se trataba. Los perfectos rasgos del semblante de ese tipo se encontraban deformados por una expresión de crueldad pura y arrogante.

– _Vaya manga de inútiles_ – murmuró de repente el joven rubio, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra detrás de la cabeza, rascándose la nuca – _Les ordené claramente que no se precipitaran hacia el centro de la ciudad sin antes dejar grupos de vigilancia aquí en los límites. Regreso ¿y qué me encuentro? Gente intentando huir. Eso está muy mal._

Amel levantó una ceja. La voz de ese sujeto era altanera y sobradora, al igual que su actitud y sus gestos. El tipo le sonrió alegremente, cerrando los ojos.

– _Oh, pero que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado aún. Mi nombre es Gádriel, Gádriel Béliar _– dijo inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia. Lentamente levantó el bello rostro, el cual se descompuso en una sádica sonrisa – _Y lo siento mucho por ti, pero no saldrás de la ciudad esta noche. Ni tú ni esa bonita familia _– agregó, desenfundando lentamente las hojas de acero cruzadas sobre su espalda.

Amel no dijo nada. Gádriel Béliar…conocía ese nombre. Había oído hablar de él unos años antes de ser transformado en humano por Zellas Metallium, cuando aún era un guerrero a sueldo que vagaba a lo largo y ancho del continente. Gádriel, un infame y terrible mercenario cuya habilidad solo era superada por su tremenda crueldad; un hombre sin escrúpulos ni principios, que ejercía esa profesión por el mero placer que el quitar vidas le proporcionaba… Aquel al que llamaban El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno.

Amel sonrió, sujetando firmemente su espada. Tal vez ese bastardo arrogante pudiera ayudarlo a estirar un poco las piernas.

Gádriel ensanchó su malvada sonrisa al ver la expresión de Amel.

– _Sabes quién soy ¿verdad? Bien… ¡Entonces sabes lo que te espera!_ – gritó el sujeto, corriendo a una increíble velocidad hacia él.

Las espadas gemelas del rubio mercenario impactaron contra el firme acero de la hoja de Amel, iniciando un veloz intercambio de mandobles y estocadas. Gádriel atacó con una destreza digna de ser admirada, sin borrar de su rostro aquella psicópata expresión. Amel, en cambio, se limitó a bloquear cada uno de los avances de su oponente, sin mostrar la más leve entrada en su sólida defensa.

La forma de combate de Gádriel consistía en un ágil y veloz estilo a dos manos, a través del cual combinaba una rápida ofensiva y una eficiente defensa. Con sus dos espadas arrojaba letales cortes simultáneos en direcciones diferentes, con múltiples ángulos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba la clara intención no de herir o inmovilizar, sino de matar.

Amel, por su parte, se limitó a contener las arremetidas, sin variar en ningún momento su seria y fría expresión. Se defendía utilizando solamente su espada, con la funda de la misma colgando a un costado del cinto de su negro pantalón.

Dando un gran salto hacia arriba, Amel evitó un doble golpe horizontal de Gádriel, encaramándose ágilmente sobre el tejado de una de las muchas casas que rodeaban la calle.

– _¡No escaparás!_ – exclamó violentamente el mercenario, dando un gran salto hacia el techo.

Cara a cara nuevamente, Amel continuó bloqueando con gran destreza cada uno de los golpes de su rival, demostrando una muy pulida técnica con la espada. Esto comenzó a irritar a Gádriel, quién redobló la fuerza y la velocidad de su ofensiva.

– _¡Vamos!, ¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa más que defenderte?_

Amel comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, encontrando cada vez más difícil detener los veloces ataques de su oponente. Alzando horizontalmente su espada frente a él, detuvo con destreza un doble golpe vertical de Gádriel. Éste presionó hacia adelante con ambas espadas, quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Gádriel lo miró sonriente, con un brillo enfermo en sus ojos grises.

– _Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto…desertor_ – dijo en un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

Amel abrió grandemente los ojos ante este comentario. ¿Desertor? Gádriel sonrió ante su desconcierto y empujó fuertemente hacia adelante. Amel retrocedió por el tejado arrastrando los pies, apenas teniendo tiempo para detener con su hoja una nueva embestida de su oponente, el cual lo atacó con una sola de sus espadas, arrojándole un fuerte golpe de arriba hacia abajo.

Entonces Amel comprendió su error.

Actuando en forma apresurada, había bloqueado el ataque interponiendo horizontalmente su hoja, sujetándola a una mano, dejando así su torso al descubierto durante un segundo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su rival.

Con un movimiento veloz, incluso para alguien tan experimentado como Amel, Gádriel lanzó un segundo mandoble con su otra espada, directo hacia la zona baja del abdomen del joven de cabellos negros. Amel retrocedió un paso, sin ceder ante la presión de la otra hoja, y en menos de un segundo retiró la funda de su cinturón con su mano libre, interponiéndola justo a tiempo entre su cuerpo y el feroz ataque enemigo.

Los dos forcejearon intensamente al borde del tejado durante unos segundos, Gádriel presionando hacia adelante con sus espadas gemelas y Amel resistiendo firmemente con la hoja y su funda. Sin ceder ante la presión, Amel adelantó su pie izquierdo, entrelazándolo por detrás de la pierna derecha de su oponente, en la cual éste apoyaba su peso. Gádriel miro confundido hacia abajo, y luego trastabilló peligrosamente, maldiciendo a su rival. Amel había hecho una firme presión con su pie, barriendo en la dirección contraria a su punto de apoyo, haciendo que casi cayera de cara al suelo. Sin embargo, Gádriel apoyó una mano sobre el tejado, para luego tomar impulso y saltar ágilmente hacia un lado, alejándose de Amel. Éste hizo lo mismo; dando un gran salto hacia atrás bajó ágilmente del techo de la casa, dando un giro en el aire y cayendo perfectamente de pie sobre la calle.

Gádriel no tardó en asomarse por el borde del tejado, con las dos espadas extendidas hacia el suelo a ambos lados del cuerpo. Miró arrogantemente hacia abajo, clavando sus ojos en Amel, sonriente.

– _No haces más que huir. Pero aún así me doy cuenta de lo terriblemente hábil que eres… ¿Acaso no me tomas en serio? _– preguntó con una muy mal fingida indignación, para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada – _¡Veamos si puedes escapar de esto!_ – exclamó, alzando ambas espadas e inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás – _¡Ahora verás por qué me llaman El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno!_

El acero de cada una de las hojas de Gádriel fue envuelto de repente por una gran espiral de fuego rojo e intenso. Entonces, con un diestro movimiento de esgrima, abanicó ambas espadas con gran fuerza, cortando el aire con ellas.

– _¡Igneous Blade!_ – exclamó el mercenario.

Dos poderosas ondas de fuego en forma de media luna salieron disparadas hacia Amel a una velocidad increíble. Éste saltó hacia un lado, sorprendido, evitando aquel extraño hechizo por solo unos centímetros. Las ondas ardientes chocaron contra el muro de una casa cercana, cortándolo limpiamente por la mitad en toda su extensión, como si hubiese sido puesto debajo de una inmensa guillotina. Sumamente serio, Amel observó de reojo los efectos del conjuro. Los bordes cercenados del muro ardían en llamas escarlatas, las cuales consumían incluso la roca. La fuerte carcajada de Gádriel trajo de vuelta su atención hacia el combate.

– _¡Bien!, lo evitaste perfectamente_ – exclamó en tono alegre el muchacho de cabellos rubios - _¿Te gusta? Es un conjuro que yo mismo creé. Me pregunto si podrás evitarlo tan sencillamente si lo arrojo hacia allí…_ – murmuró, mirando en dirección a la casa en la cual la familia de Aradhel se había refugiado. Amel abrió grandemente los ojos, alarmado – _¡Veamos!_

Con el mismo ágil movimiento, Gádriel abanicó nuevamente ambas espadas hacia la casa donde Adils, Anna y los niños se ocultaban. Amel no subestimó a su adversario. Empleando al máximo su increíble velocidad, recorrió los metros que lo separaban de la casa en menos de un segundo, apenas rozando el suelo con los pies; de modo que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto podría haber jurado que se había materializado de un extremo de la calle al otro.

Concentrando su gran poder, Amel no permitió que aquel hechizo alcanzara su objetivo.

– _¡Defensa! –_ gritó, recurriendo al potente escudo de Magia Blanca.

El conjuro de Gádriel explotó poderosamente al impactar de lleno contra la barrera, encendiendo en llamas rojas el suelo a su alrededor. No obstante, la barrera mágica absorbió totalmente el impacto, dejando a Amel ileso, de pie en medio de una gran nube de humo y polvo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que había caído en una trampa. Una formación mágica en forma circular brilló de repente en el suelo a su alrededor, semi oculta por el humo de la explosión. Sumamente alarmado, Amel no tardó en reconocer el poderoso conjuro. Aquel miserable había aprovechado para preparar un segundo hechizo mientras él se esforzaba en detener el primer ataque. Y ahora lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

– _¡Burst Flare! _– exclamó Gádriel desde lo alto del tejado, mientras cerraba su mano en un puño.

Amel saltó hacia un costado, mientras una enorme llama azul estallaba a sus espaldas, abriendo un gran cráter en la calle justo donde segundos antes había estado parado.

La tremenda explosión lo arrojó de cara al suelo, arrastrándolo varios metros, hasta finalmente dejarlo inmóvil y aturdido sobre los adoquines.

– _¡Te tengo!_ – gritó Gádriel, cayendo sobre él con ambas espadas levantadas.

El filo de las hojas gemelas se hundió profundamente en la piedra de la calle. El rubio mercenario observó confundido hacia abajo. ¡Amel había desaparecido! No podía ser…se encontraba prácticamente sobre él cuando cayó al suelo, derribado por la explosión. Aún más, estaba seguro de que había conseguido alcanzarlo con sus espadas… Pero éstas se habían incrustado sobre la calle, donde un segundo antes su oponente había estado, derribado e indefenso ¿Cómo podía ser?

Algo frío haciendo presión contra su cuello lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Gádriel tragó nervioso y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Amel estaba de pie a sus espaldas, ileso, observándolo con unos ojos que congelarían el corazón del más valiente de los guerreros. Había colocado firmemente el filo de su espada sobre su garganta, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Ni siquiera lo había visto levantarse… Era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Gádriel bajó lentamente sus espadas, apuntando al suelo con ellas.

– _Es hora de que te calmes un poco, mercenario_ – dijo Amel con voz vacía, carente de toda emoción – _Si aún tienes tu cabeza sobre tus hombros es solo porque necesito que me aclares algunas cosas. Así que piensa bien tus respuestas. Te estás jugando la vida._

Gádriel no dijo nada. Continuó mirando cautelosamente a su rival por encima del hombro, sin moverse. Ese tipo no bromeaba…no sería para nada prudente ignorar sus peticiones. Amel prosiguió.

– _No me cabe la menor duda de que tú eres el miserable al mando del ejército que acaba de arrasar esta ciudad. También puedo ver que, a diferencia de ellos, no desprendes esa aura maligna, lo cual seguro se debe a que tu alma, por sí sola, ya se encuentra lo suficientemente podrida. Creo saber de dónde proviene esa energía que corrompe a los hombres, creo saber quién se encuentra detrás de todo esto. Pero me gustaría oírlo de ti, mercenario, que pareces estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre._

Gádriel se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirando hacia el frente. A pesar de la situación, parecía conservar su actitud altanera y despreocupada.

– _Bien, bien, ya entendí; no tienes por qué sonar tan frío y serio, mi amigo. Relájate._

Amel presionó con más fuerza el acero de su espada, produciéndole un pequeño corte en el cuello e indicándole que no estaba de ánimo para juegos.

– _Habla_ – ordenó con voz dura y cruel.

Pero Gádriel no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

Unos fuertes y brutales gritos interrumpieron la tensa escena. Unos quince hombres pertenecientes a aquel oscuro ejército se asomaron de repente tras una esquina, gritando escandalosamente y corriendo en su dirección, como una jauría de perros salvajes.

– _¡Tiene acorralado al Señor Gádriel!_ – gritó uno.

– _¡Y la familia se ha escondido en aquella casa!_ – exclamaron otros.

Amel miró de reojo hacia el refugio de los padres de Aradhel, alarmado. Gádriel no paso por alto el segundo de distracción de su oponente. Sin delatar en ningún momento su intención, el mercenario arrojó un fuerte codazo hacia atrás, golpeando a Amel en el estómago. Éste se tambaleó, enfurecido consigo mismo por su descuido, para luego arrojar un potente golpe de espada hacia adelante. No obstante, Gádriel se arrojó al suelo, rodando por el mismo y colocándose fuera del alcance de la hoja. Dando un gran salto hacia arriba, cayó de pie sobre el tejado de una alta casona. Desde esa elevada posición, el rubio mercenario observó burlonamente a Amel.

– _Lo siento, pero al parecer tus respuestas tendrán que esperar un poco. Pero no te preocupes, volveremos a vernos…desertor_ – dijo observándolo de forma altanera, para luego sonreír alegremente, llevándose una mano a la frente en un gesto de despedida – _¡Adiós!_

Amel observó a Gádriel desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, saltando por los tejados hasta perderse de vista.

– _Maldito payaso…_ – murmuró molesto, para luego torcer su cabeza hacia la quincena de hombres que corrían hacia él con hachas y espadas en alto. Ya no tenía tiempo para andar perdiendo. Enfundando rápidamente su espada, Amel juntó ambas manos, alzándolas por delante de él.

– _Durmiendo en el fondo de la Tierra… Tú, Rey Supremo de alma congelada ¡Concédeme la furia de tu rabia de hielo!_ – una intensa luz de un tono azul oscuro comenzó a formarse en las manos del joven. Concentrando toda aquella energía en su palma derecha, Amel golpeó velozmente hacia adelante – _¡Dynast Breath!_ – exclamó.

Una helada y poderosa ventisca emergió de la mano del joven, avanzando rápidamente hacia la horda de asesinos que corría en su dirección. Los hombres detuvieron bruscamente su carrera, soltando guturales alaridos de dolor. La helada ventisca los atravesó de lado a lado como un punzante cuchillo, congelándolos con escalofriante velocidad, hasta dejarlos reducidos a grotescas estatuas de hielo. Amel agitó fuertemente la mano hacia abajo, como si empuñara una espada, y acto seguido sus congelados enemigos estallaron en cientos de diminutas astillas de hielo, las cuales se diseminaron por toda la calle, cubriendo los adoquines de agua y sangre.

La calle quedó sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Amel miró atentamente en todas direcciones, atento a cualquier nueva amenaza. Pero ya no había nadie más allí. Suspiró, sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio acumulado a lo largo de toda la noche.

– _Ya pueden salir_ – dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

**.**

Amel observó sorprendido a las casi doscientas personas que aguardaban junto a Aradhel en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del peligro. Después de todo, había estado en lo cierto. La heroica actuación de los soldados de Solaria había permitido a aquel puñado de afortunados huir de la masacre. Sin embargo el dolor y la desesperación podían sentirse en el aire. En su mayoría eran mujeres y niños, personas que habían perdido todo durante el asedio, y que ahora se encontraban allí, a salvo, pero sin saber qué hacer ni adónde ir.

Indiferente, Amel observó como Aradhel abrazaba a su familia con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Adils y Anna devolvieron el abrazo de su amada hija mayor, igual de emocionados, y lo mismo hicieron los pequeños niños. Acto seguido, Adils expuso detalladamente, no solo a Aradhel, sino a todos los que lo rodeaban, como Amel los había salvado de una muerte segura, derrotando él solo a toda una partida de aquellos malvados soldados, incluyendo al mismísimo líder. La gente volteó para observarlo, increíblemente asombrada por su hazaña.

Sin prestar atención a aquellas muestras de respeto y admiración, Amel dio la espalda al grupo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia las lejanas murallas. Las palabras de Gádriel resonaban en su mente.

"_Desertor"_

Ese sujeto sabía quién era él. Sabía lo que era en realidad. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Sus presentimientos parecían estar en lo cierto.

– _Esto recién empieza…_ – dijo en voz baja, observando las múltiples columnas de humo que emergían desde detrás de las murallas.

De repente pudo sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban suavemente por detrás, abrazándolo.

– _Cumpliste tu palabra. Los trajiste a salvo. Amel yo…yo…_

Aradhel interrumpió sus palabras, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos. Amel no dijo nada, continuó observando hacia las murallas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– _Yo te debo todo_ – dijo finalmente la chica, sin soltarlo. Las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro – _Te debo la vida…y ahora has salvado a mi familia…Te debo todo…no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte… Yo…_

Amel dio unos pasos al frente, separándose de ella. Aradhel bajó su vista al suelo, llorando silenciosamente, esperando a que él se decidiera a romper ese manto de silencio que siempre lo envolvía. Entonces él se dio vuelta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella levantó la vista, apenada. La mirada de Amel era la misma de siempre, azul, vacía, cortante… Sin embargo, un brillo distinto iluminó sus ojos durante un instante, un brillo que solo Aradhel habría sido capaz de notar. Amel le sonrió a medias, como pocas veces hacía.

– _No tienes nada que agradecerme, Aradhel._

Ella sonrió ante estas palabras. Siempre le había gustado como sonaba su nombre en labios de él. Y lo que hizo a continuación la cautivó aún más. Amel se acercó a ella, parándose a solo unos pasos de distancia, y luego levantó su mano derecha, colocándola sobre una de sus mejillas. Aradhel se sonrojó intensamente, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se reusaban a dejar de caer. Amel secó suavemente las saladas gotas con su dedo índice, mirándola con su característico semblante serio.

– _Soy yo el que debe agradecerte…Aradhel…_ – dijo de repente en voz baja. Ella lo miró confundida, sin entender.

Amel retiró la mano de su rostro y se alejó de ella, acercándose al numeroso grupo de sobrevivientes. Aradhel lo siguió de cerca a paso lento, con una triste expresión en el rostro.

– _¿Qué haremos ahora?_ – preguntó la chica, consciente de que él no diría nada más por ese día.

Amel se percató de que todos lo miraban fijamente, atentos a su respuesta. Todo parecía indicar que aquel grupo de sobrevivientes, conformado fundamentalmente por mujeres y niños, veían en él, un joven que había regresado con vida desde el mismísimo infierno, enfrentando a los demonios en su camino, lo más cercano a una autoridad.

Amel los recorrió con la mirada durante unos segundos, inexpresivo, para luego cerrar los ojos.

– _Iremos hacia Saillune_ – respondió con firmeza.

**.**

Desde las elevadas murallas de la destruida ciudad de Solaria, capital de Kalmart, un joven de cabellos rubios, vestido con una larga gabardina roja y pantalones negros, observaba desde el fondo de sus ojos grises como un grupo de aproximadamente doscientes personas se alejaba lentamente del ducado.

Gádriel bajó la vista notablemente enfurecido. Amel era todo lo que le habían dicho y más. Apretó ambos puños con fuerza, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Se había visto obligado a retirarse del campo de batalla… Él, el Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno, había tenido que retirarse sin cobrarse antes la vida de su presa. Y no era solo eso. Tenía…tenía suerte de seguir con vida luego de haber enfrentado abiertamente a Amel. Y ahora él se encontraba a salvo, lejos de la ciudad, marchando hacia el sur con un grupo de sobrevivientes. Eso era algo que no había pasado en las otras ciudades. Suspiró, irritado y a la vez molesto consigo mismo.

– _Esto no va a agradarle a las señoritas…_ – murmuró.

_**Fin del capítulo 2.**_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo! La próxima semana publicaré sin falta el tercero =) Espero con ansias poder leer nuevamente sus opiniones ;D_

_Los dejo con el glosario y hasta la próxima!_

__.

**Glosario de términos:**

****.

– _Límites_: en este capítulo se hace mucha referencia a las naciones que limitan con el Ducado de Kalmart. Como habrán podido observar en el mapa de la web Eterno Poder, Kalmart limita al sur con Saillune y al oeste con Ralteague. La ciudad de Solaria, donde transcurre este capítulo, se encuentra prácticamente pegada a la frontera con Saillune. Desconozco las distancias exactas, pero, a efectos del fic, decidí interpretar que hay solo unos pocos kilómetros entre fronteras.

– _Mundo Exterior_: estoy seguro que todos estamos familiarizados con este término, pero por las dudas lo aclararé. En el universo de Slayers se denomina así, "Mundo Exterior", a la parte del mundo que quedó por fuera de la Barrera Mazoku luego de la Guerra del Descenso (Kouma Sensou) En dichas tierras, la raza de los hombres evolucionó basándose más en la tecnología y menos en la magia, por lo cual el conocimiento sobre la misma es escaso.

– _Igneous Blade_: este es un hechizo que he ideado yo mismo, por lo cual no lo encontrarán en la guía oficial de Slayers ^^U Es un conjuro de Magia Shamánica de Fuego creado por el propio Gádriel. Utiliza la magia para encender el oxígeno del aire con un chasquido de sus espadas. Al ser un hechizo de tipo fuego, no es efectivo contra mazokus, pero aún así es muy peligroso si se lo utiliza contra seres humanos.

– _Burst Flare_: este es el conjuro de Magia de Fuego más poderoso que existe, siendo solo superado por el Blast Bomb. Genera una inmensa explosión desde abajo, en el área en la cual el enemigo se encuentra parado. En Slayers Next este hechizo fue suficiente para hacer volar por los aires toda una mansión.

– _Dynast Breath_: este hechizo de Magia Negra ya había sido utilizado por Amel en el anterior fic, en su combate contra Xellos. Invoca el poder de Dynast Grausherra, uno de los cinco sub-lords mazoku. Genera una poderosa ventisca helada capaz de congelar y destruir casi cualquier cosa, siendo efectivo contra todo tipo de oponentes.


	4. Capítulo 3: Reencuentro planeado

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro planeado**

**.**

– _Me niego_ – dijo firmemente Lina, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos – _Ese es un trabajo que le corresponde a la inteligencia del ejército._

– _Pero señorita Inverse…por favor, la gravedad de la situación así lo amerita_ – replicó suplicante el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Gourry observó preocupado a los dos, meditando las serias palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Era más de medianoche y los tres se encontraban en una concurrida posada ubicada en el centro del gran Imperio de Elmekia, el país más grande de aquel lado de la ex Barrera Mazoku. La planta baja de la posada era amplia, con suelos y paredes de madera pulida y un cálido fuego ardiendo en una gran chimenea de piedra, la cual se ubicaba en la pared opuesta a la entrada. Una veintena de mesas cubiertas por manteles blancos se repartían por toda la habitación, encontrándose la mayoría de ellas ocupadas por muchas personas que salían de sus trabajos nocturnos, así como por viajeros de paso que buscaban un lugar donde comer y pasar la noche. Un gran candelabro de hierro colgaba del techo, iluminando el lugar junto con varias lámparas de aceite en las paredes.

Lina y Gourry se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las mesas posicionadas al fondo de la habitación, justo en una de las esquinas. Lina vestía sus típicas ropas de hechicera, pero había reemplazado su ostentosa capa de grandes hombreras por una más simple, de color negro y con capucha, la cual colgaba sobre su espalda. Gourry, en cambio, vestía ropas comunes y corrientes, llevando una gruesa chaqueta marrón y un par de pantalones negros. Sin embargo, su fiel espada colgaba a un costado de su cinturón, lista para ser empuñada en cualquier momento.

El hombre sentado delante de ellos se agitó en su silla, visiblemente incómodo. Era alto y de rostro enjuto, con cabellos entrecanos peinados perfectamente hacia atrás. Vestía una larga túnica blanca con el emblema de Elmekia bordado al frente, la cual lo identificaba como un hombre de la Corte Imperial. Se veía nervioso y preocupado, intentando convencer a la fiera muchacha cruzada de brazos frente a él.

– _Nuestro gran emperador ha solicitado específicamente sus servicios, señorita Inverse…_

Lina chasqueó la lengua.

– _Con más razón aún. Que movilice a sus tropas y que hagan su trabajo._

– _Estamos dispuestos a pagarles hasta diez mil monedas de oro…_

Lina levantó un poco la vista, con las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas.

– _Ejem…bueno, supongo que podría escuchar un poco mejor de que se trata._

Gourry negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche, mientras el hombre frente a ellos asentía sonriente.

– _Supongo que estarán al tanto de los oscuros rumores que se han ido esparciendo a lo largo y ancho del continente; y que también sabrán que hemos perdido todo contacto con los países al oeste._

Lina y Gourry asintieron casi al unísono. El hombre los miró un segundo y luego bajó la voz, con gesto sombrío.

– _Nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que está pasando…aún. Lo que voy a comentarles a continuación es confidencial, así que ruego su discreción _– dijo, disminuyendo aún más el tono de voz – _Una fuente muy confiable nos ha informado que la capital de Kalmart, Solaria, fue atacada y prácticamente destruida ayer por la noche._

– _¿Destruida?_ – susurró incrédulo Gourry.

– _¿Por quién?_ – preguntó Lina seriamente.

– _No lo sabemos aún, y nuestra fuente tampoco… Pero dada la magnitud del desastre suponemos que por un gran ejército. Ignoramos a quién responde esta hipotética armada y cuáles son sus planes, pero si han tomado Solaria, entonces la caída de todo Kalmart es solo cuestión de días…_

– _Ya veo…_ – murmuró Lina _– Por eso es que el emperador se reúsa a enviar un grupo de soldados, por más reducido que sea, a investigar_.

– _Así es – _confirmó el emisario de la Corte Imperial_ – Mientras hablamos, nuestro emperador se encuentra organizando y movilizando las tropas a lo largo de todo Elmekia. En pocas horas el estado de sitio será declarado, nadie podrá salir o entrar al Imperio. Sin embargo, tomar estas precauciones no sirve de nada si no sabemos qué es lo que está sucediendo exactamente ni a qué nos estamos enfrentando._

Lina miró de reojo a Gourry durante unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia el emisario. Era obvio, ahora, por qué habían ido a buscarlos a ellos.

– _Ahí es donde entramos en juego nosotros ¿verdad? –_ infirió la hechicera.

– _¿Si? –_ preguntó el espadachín, llevándose un dedo a la mejilla en señal de confusión.

El hombre asintió seriamente, sin prestar atención al desconcierto de Gourry.

– _Señorita Inverse, Señor Gabriev, su reputación los precede. Deben saber que no estamos recurriendo a ustedes por un mero capricho. Un grupo de investigación fue enviado por la inteligencia militar hace unas semanas. Pero…nunca regresaron… – _Lina y Gourry intercambiaron serias miradas entre sí_ – Ahora, el emperador está muy preocupado por la seguridad de su pueblo, teniendo en cuenta estos hechos y el reciente ataque a Solaria, por eso desea dejar este asunto tan delicado en manos de verdaderos profesionales como ustedes._

El emisario hizo una pausa, mirándolos con expresión franca, y luego prosiguió con su explicación.

– _Si aceptan, deberán partir hacia el reino vecino, Saillune, el cual, por lo que sabemos, no ha sido atacado aún. Se nos informó que Saillune ya se encuentra bajo un firme toque de queda, pero supongo que ustedes podrán ingresar sin problemas. Tengo entendido que son íntimos amigos del príncipe Philionel y de su hija._

– _Mmmm si, así es_ – contestó Lina, recordando fugazmente la ocasión en la cual había hecho volar por los aires casi un tercio del querido reino de Ameria con su Dragon Slave.

– _Bien, una vez allí deberán recabar toda la información posible sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Saillune limita directamente con Kalmart y con los países con los cuales se ha perdido contacto. Seguramente ellos tienen una mejor idea de lo que está sucediendo._

– _¿Y qué deberíamos hacer si no obtenemos información relevante allí?_ – preguntó Gourry.

Lina soltó una leve carcajada, mirando fríamente al hombre sentado frente a ellos.

– _¿Qué no es obvio? De ser así deberemos infiltrarnos en Kalmart, o en alguno de los otros países, y ver con nuestros propios ojos que demonios está sucediendo, ¿no es así, señor heraldo?_

El hombre suspiró, bajando la cabeza.

– _¿Podemos contar con ustedes para este difícil trabajo?_

Lina se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, llevándose las manos hacia la nuca y mirando distraídamente hacia el techo.

– _Cuenten con nosotros_ – contestó finalmente la hechicera – _Pero…quiero al menos la mitad de la paga ahora y el resto una vez concluido el trabajo._

El emisario asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo satisfecho.

– _Así será. Vengan mañana por la tarde al palacio, allí se les pagará y se les dará la orden oficial de partir hacia Saillune._

– _De acuerdo_ – murmuró Lina, mucho más pensativa y desconfiada de lo que aparentaba.

**.**

De pie en la entrada de la posada, el emisario observó satisfecho a Lina y a Gourry alejarse por las concurridas calles del centro de Elmekia. Había logrado convencerlos y estaba seguro de que harían un buen trabajo. El emperador podría respirar más tranquilamente.

– _Vaya, veo que han aceptado_ – exclamó una simpática voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre se dio vuelta, sorprendido, pues no había escuchado a nadie acercarse. No obstante, sonrió al ver al dueño de aquella amable voz.

Se trataba de un joven de rostro alegre y risueño, con una corta melena de un extraño tono violáceo. Vestía la misma túnica blanca que él, pues se trataba de un consejero que había ingresado a la Corte Imperial como sacerdote y hechicero hacía solo unas pocas semanas, demostrando poseer una gran habilidad. Llevaba consigo un largo y poco convencional bastón en su mano derecha, el cual poseía una joya escarlata de forma esférica en su extremo superior. Curiosamente, sus ojos parecían estar siempre cerrados, pero el emisario podría haber jurado que aquel peculiar joven lo estaba mirando fijamente en ese momento.

– _Ahh, eres tú. Me diste un gran susto… Si, la señorita Inverse y el señor Gabriev han aceptado el encargo. Ellos dos poseen gran fama en todo el continente, hiciste bien en recomendarle al emperador que solicitara sus servicios – _el hombre de la corte sonrió observando atentamente al joven sacerdote – _A pesar de que ingresaste hace tan poco a la corte, el emperador te tiene en gran estima, lo cual es algo lógico. Tus habilidades como oráculo nunca fallan, y gracias a ti ahora estamos al tanto del ataque sufrido en Kalmart. Pero necesitamos saber más sobre lo que está sucediendo… Por ello, la señorita Inverse y su compañero partirán mañana mismo hacia Saillune. Estoy seguro de que harán un gran trabajo._

El joven sonrió ampliamente, entreabriendo los ojos y dejando ver unas afiladas pupilas color violeta. Sin saber bien por qué, el emisario retrocedió un paso al ver ese cambio de expresión en el rostro del muchacho, sintiéndose extrañamente atemorizado.

– _Si, yo también lo creo así_ – susurró el joven.

**. . .**

_– Ya te he dicho que no…_ – murmuró entre dientes Zelgadiss, visiblemente irritado.

– _¡Oh vamos!, ¿Cuál es el problema?_ – se quejó Lina, fingiendo una exagerada indignación – _Lo único que Gourry y yo queremos es participar de la reunión y aconsejar al príncipe Philionel, como en los viejos tiempos –_ agregó, poniendo una angelical cara de inocencia que Zelgadiss no se tragó ni un segundo.

Los tres caminaban por un muy largo y ancho pasillo cubierto por una magnífica alfombra roja. A la izquierda, en lugar de pared, un enorme ventanal de cristal se extendía a lo largo de toda la habitación, ofreciendo una grandiosa vista de la capital de Saillune. El pasillo llevaba directamente hacia a una gran puerta doble de madera, la cual poseía manijas y bisagras hechas de oro macizo.

Zelgadiss resopló de impaciencia, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Vestía el elegante uniforme reglamentario del ejército real, compuesto por una túnica azul oscuro larga hasta los muslos, ajustada a la cintura con un grueso cinto de cuero con hebillas de plata, pantalones negros a medida y una larga capa del mismo color, la cual poseía el emblema real de Saillune bordado en oro en la cara externa. Lina, ataviada con sus clásicas ropas de hechicera, lo seguía de cerca, agitando los brazos y despotricando contra él, intentando convencerlo. Gourry avanzaba detrás de ambos, un tanto avergonzado por la actitud de su compañera. Había reemplazado las simples vestimentas que llevaba en Elmekia por las ropas de mercenario que siempre solía utilizar: camisa azul de manga corta, pantalones largos del mismo color, botas altas de cuero y una armadura ligera de acero oscuro. Sin embargo, había agregado a su clásico atuendo una larga y elegante capa negra, la cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, dándole un aspecto más serio y solemne.

Zelgadiss observó a Lina con una expresión de cansancio y hastío en el rostro. Una pequeña y marcada vena latía vigorosamente en su sien. Lina sonrío, entre nerviosa y divertida.

– _¿Qué dices entonces?, ¿nos dejas pasar? –_ insistió.

– _Lina_ – murmuró Zelgadiss, intentando sonar sereno _– Más allá de lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, la situación es diferente ahora. En este momento Saillune se encuentra en estado de sitio; solo los consejeros más cercanos al trono y el personal jerárquico del ejército pueden asistir a las reuniones de inteligencia. Así que espera pacientemente a que la reunión haya terminado para solicitar luego una audiencia con el príncipe Philionel ¿Está claro?_

Lina lo miró con sorna, entrecerrando los ojos.

– _Vaya, no sabía que te habías convertido en un burócrata amargado _– murmuró.

– _¿Cómo dices?_

– _Ejem… ¡Qué nos permitas pasar! ¡Philionel estará encantando de vernos!_

Lina y Zelgadiss continuaron discutiendo a los gritos, convirtiéndose en los receptores de las miradas nerviosas de todo el personal del palacio con el que se cruzaron en el pasillo. Detrás de ellos, Gourry negaba con la cabeza, avergonzado.

_– Tal como en los viejos tiempos... –_ susurró el rubio espadachín, alzando la vista hacia el techo, mientras sus dos compañeros discutían de una forma que ya rayaba lo escandaloso.

– _¡De acuerdo!_ – exclamó harto Zelgadiss, ya frente a la puerta que llevaba directo a la sala donde se celebraría la reunión de aquel día – _Puedes pasar. Pero si te piden que te retires ¡no quiero ningún tipo de reproche ni berrinches!_

– _¡Ni falta hará!_ – contestó Lina airadamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

Zelgadiss abrió las elegantes puertas dando un violento tirón, para luego ingresar a la estancia seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos. La habitación era un muy amplio auditorio de forma cuadrada, con una larga y brillante mesa rectangular justo en su centro. Al igual que el resto del palacio, aquel salón no estaba exento de lujos. Las baldosas del suelo eran de un mármol reluciente y perfecto, y las más hermosas pinturas decoraban las paredes, al igual que los múltiples candelabros de oro repletos de velas y los grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo azul.

El príncipe Philionel, un hombre alto y fornido de cabellos negros, frondosas cejas y gran bigote, se encontraba sentado a la cabeza de la elegante mesa. Apoyaba sus codos en la misma, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su frente sobre ellas, en una posición que reflejaba su preocupación. Ameria se encontraba sentada a su derecha, ataviada con un grandioso vestido blanco sin mangas, el cual le llegaba hasta casi los tobillos. Christopher, el hermano de Philionel y tío de Ameria, se sentaba a la izquierda del príncipe. Era un hombre alto y noble, más delgado que su hermano, con un gran bigote y cabellos castaños. Finalmente, otras seis personas se repartían alrededor de la mesa. Tres de ellas vestían el mismo uniforme de Zelgadiss, por lo cual Lina intuyó que debían ser los comandantes en jefe del ejército, la Guardia Real y la Guardia Personal del príncipe. Los otros tres eran hombres de edad avanzada e iban ataviados con largas y pulcras túnicas blancas; respecto a ellos, Lina dedujo que debían ser los consejeros reales de mayor confianza.

Todos torcieron la cabeza hacia los recién llegados, guardando un repentino silencio. Ameria sonrió con notable y evidente dulzura al ver a Zelgadiss, pero no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos al ver a Lina y a Gourry detrás de él. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Hacía meses que no sabía nada de ambos…

Zelgadiss se inclinó respetuosamente ante los presentes.

– _Su alteza, disculpe la tardanza. Unos viejos conocidos acaban de llegar y solicitan permiso para…_

El joven hechicero no pudo terminar de hablar. El príncipe Philionel se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, para luego avanzar rápidamente hacia Lina con los brazos abiertos, riendo a carcajadas.

– _¡Lina, muchacha! ¡Joven Gourry!, ¡Qué alegría verlos!_ – exclamó radiante el príncipe, estrechando enérgicamente las manos de ambos _– Por favor acompáñennos en esta importante reunión; su vasta experiencia y su perspicaz punto de vista serán de gran ayuda._

Lina soltó una chillona carcajada, llevándose una mano a la cintura y la otra a la boca, mirando de reojo a Zelgadiss con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

– _Claro que sí, su excelencia, será todo un honor_ – contestó pomposamente.

Zelgadiss se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el frente, murmurando por lo bajo y echando chispas por los ojos. Aquella chica no cambiaría nunca…

Los tres se aproximaron a la mesa ubicada en el centro de la gran habitación. Lina saludó alegremente a Ameria, la cual le devolvió el saludo, contenta de ver de nuevo a su amiga, pero sin poder dejar de preguntarse el por qué de su visita ¿Acaso se encontraban allí de paso, como tantas otras veces habían hecho? Era poco probable… Tanto Saillune como el resto de las naciones atravesaban oscuros momentos. La presencia de sus viejos amigos no podía ser casualidad…

Gourry y Lina se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cerca de los severos consejeros reales, los cuales los miraron con cierto recelo durante un segundo. Lina les dirigió una sonrisa burlona en respuesta, demostrando que no era nada fácil de intimidar. Zelgadiss se sentó en el lugar libre junto a Ameria, observando a todos los presentes con detenimiento. La princesa le obsequió una cálida y discreta sonrisa que solo él pudo notar. Zelgadiss la miró de reojo, sonriendo a medias, y luego volcó su atención en el monarca de Saillune. Era momento de dar inicio a la reunión.

Philionel suspiró. Había recobrado la expresión y la postura preocupada que tenía al inicio. Paseó su vista por todos los presentes durante un instante y luego habló, con tono cansado.

– _Igvin, por favor, comienza con el reporte de la situación actual_ – dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres en uniforme militar.

El aludido se puso de pie, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia su príncipe. Era un sujeto fornido y de edad madura, de cabellos y ojos negros, con un rostro de expresión tan afilada y dura como el acero. Los emblemas bordados en su túnica lo identificaban como el comandante en jefe del Ejército Real.

– _Su alteza… Todos los hombres están en sus posiciones. Cada una de las entradas al reino se encuentra estrictamente vigilada las veinticuatro horas. Hemos duplicado las guardias y la cantidad de hombres en los puestos clave luego del atentando ocurrido hace tres días_ – tras estas palabras, dirigió una respetuosa mirada hacia Zelgadiss – _Se efectúan reportes sobre la situación en cada uno de los puestos cada sesenta minutos. Le puedo asegurar que nadie volverá a acercarse de nuevo al palacio._

Lina se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Ese sujeto, Igvin, había mencionado un atentado ocurrido hacía tres días. Eso coincidía con el momento de ataque a Solaria, según la información que les habían dado en Elmekia. La hechicera frunció el seño, pensativa. ¿Alguien había ordenado destruir Kalmart y al mismo tiempo asesinar a los líderes de Saillune? La posibilidad de que fuera una coincidencia parecía improbable en extremo.

– _Estoy seguro de que así será_ – comentó gravemente Philionel – _Continúen con las guardias y manténganme informado en todo momento. Ahora, me gustaría tratar algunas cuestiones vinculadas a los civiles y al vigente toque de queda…_

– _Su alteza, por favor disculpe mi impertinencia, pero hay algo más que debemos considerar antes…_ – interrumpió de pronto Zelgadiss.

Todos los presentes volvieron su atención hacia el joven hechicero. A pesar de que hacía relativamente poco que era un miembro de la milicia, sus opiniones siempre eran tenidas en cuenta durante las reuniones de ese tipo, lo cual se debía a los éxitos que había cosechado desde su ingreso a la Guardia Real y luego a la propia guardia del príncipe. Además, nadie pasaba por alto la gran hazaña que había llevado a cabo tres días atrás, logrando él solo detener a los asesinos que habían intentado llegar hasta los aposentos reales.

– _Te escucho, Zelgadiss_ – dijo Philionel en tono serio.

Zelgadiss asintió con la cabeza y luego se puso de pie. Ameria lo observó con algo de preocupación, la cual se reflejó claramente en sus grandes ojos azules.

– _La vigilancia y las múltiples medidas de seguridad son algo esencial, no voy a discrepar. Pero…no podemos limitarnos simplemente a eso… Es tiempo de que tomemos las medidas necesarias para averiguar quién se encuentra detrás de todo esto_ – el joven hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos, como si pensara detenidamente en algo _– Hace solo unos días, diez asesinos ingresaron al reino, avanzando desde las murallas hasta al palacio sin ser detectados. Hasta que no sepamos quién ha ordenado estos ataques y contrarrestemos su ofensiva, hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que está sucediendo en los países con los que hemos perdido el contacto, nada puede asegurarnos que no volveremos a sufrir un nuevo ataque desde las sombras._

Uno de los conejeros reales, el más anciano, asintió con la cabeza en gesto de aprobación. Se puso de pie, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia hacia Philionel.

– _El joven Graywords tiene razón, su excelencia, de nada sirve tratar el síntoma si no se combate a la enfermedad._

– _¿Pero cómo piensas lograr lo que propones?_ – preguntó con voz ácida uno de los hombres en uniforme militar – _Los dos grupos de reconocimiento enviados hace dos meses, grupos compuestos por soldados muy experimentados, jamás regresaron. ¿Qué sugieres, Graywords?_

Zelgadiss miró fríamente a aquel sujeto. Se trataba de Éinar, el líder de la Guardia Real, quien había sido su superior durante el tiempo en el cual él había servido en esa rama del ejército. Éinar, un hombre de rostro y complexión delgada, nariz ganchuda y cabellos castaños, había visto a Zelgadiss como una amenaza desde el momento en que puso un pie en Saillune. Envidiaba el rápido ascenso y los logros del joven hechicero, y su actitud hacia él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo incluso después de su transferencia a la Guardia Personal del príncipe Philionel, en la cual Zelgadiss servía ahora como segundo al mando.

– _Sé muy bien que jamás regresaron, Éinar, yo mismo organicé a esos dos grupos_ – contestó entre dientes el joven hechicero – _Pero la situación ya no es la misma. Alguien intentó asesinar al príncipe y a su hija en nuestras propias narices. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pretendo enviar a un nuevo grupo de soldados leales a Saillune directo hacia su muerte, todo lo contrario…_ – Zelgadiss giró y encaró a Philionel, inclinándose ante él – _Su majestad…solicito permiso para partir hacia las naciones del oeste por mi propia cuenta. Prometo volver en poco tiempo con verdadera información._

Todos permanecieron en silencio tras las palabras de Zelgadiss. Ameria lo miró con una preocupación que no fue capaz de ocultar a los demás.

– _Maldito loco…_ – murmuró Éinar – _¿Tú solo planeas lograr lo que casi veinte hombres no consiguieron?_

– _Conociendo tus habilidades como guerrero, Éinar, estoy convencido de que no habrías sido capaz de enfrentar y derrotar tú solo_ _a diez terribles asesinos _– dijo en tono tranquilo el último de los hombres de uniforme – _Pero este muchacho lo ha conseguido, salvando a su majestad y a la princesa con su valiente acción. No estás en posición de juzgarlo_.

Éinar observó furibundo a Hárek, el líder de la Guardia Personal del príncipe, un hombre con un increíble estado físico, alto y corpulento, con cabellos cortos y negros, ojos azules y una frondosa barba. Zelgadiss, segundo al mando después de Hárek, observó a su superior con una sonrisa. Hárek le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego observó con burla al enfadado Éinar.

Philionel alzó una mano, imponiendo orden. Luego observó seriamente a Lina y a Gourry, quienes habían escuchado todo atentamente, sin intervenir.

– _Lina, Gourry… ¿qué opinan de esto?_ – preguntó seriamente el príncipe.

Lina miró de reojo a Gourry y luego a Zelgadiss, el cual permanecía de pie frente a Philionel, sin variar en lo más mínimo su solemne expresión.

– _Estoy de acuerdo con Zelgadiss_ – dijo finalmente la hechicera – _Es necesario saber quién es el enemigo. De esa forma se podrá planear una contraofensiva eficiente. Esperar a que el enemigo se presente nuevamente en las puertas del palacio no es lo que yo haría._

Gourry asintió gravemente, mirando al monarca con expresión sincera.

_– Estoy de acuerdo con Lina, y con Zel – _corroboró.

Philionel bajó la vista hacia la mesa, silencioso. Lina juró que había detectado un dejo de tristeza en los ojos del gobernante máximo de Saillune, el cual giró la cabeza hacia Christopher, su fiel hermano menor.

– _Hermano…_ – murmuró Philionel – _tú siempre has velado por el bienestar de Saillune, nadie aquí puede poner en duda tu honor. Por favor, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión._

Christopher lo miró directo a los ojos, intentando ver más allá de ellos. Comprendía muy bien el por qué de la indecisión de su hermano. Sabía que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, Philionel habría aprobado de inmediato una misión en solitario para averiguar lo que ocurría más allá de las murallas de Saillune, más aún contando con alguien como Zelgadiss para llevarla a cabo. Pero también sabía muy bien que, si había algo que Philionel amaba incluso más que a Saillune, sin duda alguna esa era Ameria, su adorada hija. Christopher intuía lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si su hermano aprobaba la propuesta de Zelgadiss.

Si…él sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

– _Philionel…_ – dijo finalmente – _creo que no podemos seguir sumergidos en esta incertidumbre por más tiempo._

Zelgadiss y el anciano consejero asintieron con la cabeza ante estas palabras. Lina miró atentamente al príncipe; sabía que algo ocurría, y no se equivocaba.

Philionel se puso de pie, mirando seriamente a todos los presentes en la habitación.

– _Por favor, les ruego que me dejen un momento a solas con Zelgadiss._

Inmediatamente todos se incorporaron en forma casi mecánica, a excepción de Lina, quien se levantó relajadamente, manteniendo su seria mirada sobre el príncipe.

Zelgadiss se quedó de pie e inmóvil, con las manos colocadas atrás de su cintura en una noble postura marcial, esperando a que todos hubieran abandonado la habitación.

El anciano consejero pasó junto a él y lo saludó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Zelgadiss imitó respetuosamente el gesto, mientras Hárek, su superior, se apresuraba hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una orgullosa mirada que Zelgadiss respondió con una media sonrisa. Éinar marchó tras él, mirando del príncipe a Zelgadiss con una expresión de grosera disconformidad. El joven hechicero lo ignoró completamente, centrando su atención en la última persona que abandonaba la estancia. Ameria lo observó con una mirada cargada de ternura, pero, aún así, Zelgadiss pudo notar la preocupación escondida en sus ojos y la tristeza en su sonrisa.

"_Ameria…sabes muy bien por quien es que deseo hacer esto"_ se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de no pensar en la congoja oculta tras la hermosa sonrisa de la princesa de Saillune.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente, y él y Philionel quedaron a solas en la espaciosa y suntuosa sala de reunión.

Zelgadiss se relajó, mirando al príncipe con confianza. Hacía mucho que lo conocía; y ahora, que vivía en Saillune desde hacía ya dos años, veía en él a una figura casi paternal. No esperó, entonces, a que el gobernante máximo del reino explicara el por qué de querer hablarle en privado.

– _Philionel… ¿qué suced_e? – preguntó en forma directa - _¿Por qué dudas? Sabes que debemos hacer esto, no podemos esperar a que el enemigo golpee nuevamente las mismísimas puertas del palacio._

El príncipe lo observó severamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Pensó que tal vez sería mejor guardar silencio y esperar a que el monarca explicara sus motivos.

– _Zelgadiss…sé muy bien que tienes razón, sé muy bien que hace tiempo ya que debería haber tomado esta medida…_

– _¿Cuál es el problema entonces?_ – se apuró el joven hechicero.

Philionel suspiró, acercándose unos pasos hacia él.

– _Piénsalo un segundo. Los dos grupos que enviamos con esta misma misión a cargo nunca regresaron. Más de veinte hombres leales a Saillune murieron sin que podamos siquiera saber quiénes fueron sus asesinos y en qué circunstancias perecieron… Ahora, no me encuentro en posición de enviar a cualquier hombre a una muerte segura… Este es un trabajo sumamente delicado, debo enviar a alguien que sea capaz de cumplir con éxito esta misión, a mi mejor hombre, al más fuerte, a alguien que pueda burlar al enemigo e infiltrarse tras sus líneas... Tú eres ese hombre Zelgadiss._

– _¡Con más razón aún!_ – exclamó Zelgadiss – _Dame la orden, Philionel; dame la orden y averiguaré qué demonios está sucediendo _– el joven hechicero bajó la voz hasta reducirla a un susurro casi imperceptible – _No puedo permitir que ningún otro asesino ponga un pie en el palacio, no puedo permitir que nadie se le acerque…_

Philionel lo miró paternalmente, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

– _¿Necesito en verdad explicarte por qué temo enviarte a ti? Sabes por qué te transferí de la Guardia Real a mi Guardia Personal. No fue solo por tus grandes logros y habilidades…fue para que permanecieras cerca de mi hija, para que la protegieras –_ el príncipe cerró los ojos con expresión triste – _Sabes muy bien que si te envío… ella te seguirá. Nadie podrá detenerla. Te ama demasiado como para dejar que marches solo hacia este incierto peligro._

Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido. Ameria… No lo había pensado.

De repente recordó el lejano día en el cual ella se había mantenido inamovible en su decisión de acompañarlo hacia el mismísimo Desierto de la Destrucción; recordó como, una vez en el Templo Blanco, ella había optado por quedarse junto a él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para descifrar la información de la gran biblioteca.

Ameria…

Era por ella que deseaba embarcarse en tan difícil misión, era por ella que la impaciencia lo devoraba por dentro, cada día más. No podía permanecer tranquilo sin hacer nada sabiendo que alguien había ordenado la muerte de la persona más importante para él en todo el mundo. Debía encontrar al maldito que estaba detrás de todo y hacerlo pagar por atreverse a siquiera pensar en lastimarla. Philionel tenía que permitirle partir.

De improviso, Zelgadiss recuperó la noble actitud que había demostrado en la reunión, actitud que había forjado tras dos años de servicio en la milicia. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante el príncipe y habló con firmeza.

– _Su alteza, usted es el príncipe. Debe ordenarle a su hija que permanezca aquí, que no abandone el reino bajo ninguna circunstancia. Yo me encargaré de todo, yo…_

– _Zelgadiss_ – lo interrumpió de repente Philionel, con aquel mismo tono paternal en su voz – _Conoces a mi hija mejor que nadie. Ella te lleva en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella… siempre te ha amado. Dime, ¿en verdad piensas que se quedará aquí mientras tú decides partir hacia lo desconocido? ¿En verdad lo crees?_

Zelgadiss bajó la vista hacia el suelo, pudiendo ver perfectamente su expresión de desconcierto reflejada en el brillante mármol. Philionel estaba en lo cierto…

– _No…_ – susurró finalmente _– No lo creo…_

El príncipe lo observó con una triste sinceridad reflejada en el rostro. Sabía que el muchacho quería partir en esa difícil misión solo para evitar que algo malo pudiera sucederle a Ameria en el futuro. Él servía a Saillune solo por ella. No obstante, no había notado que, de hacerlo, ella lo seguiría sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerla. Zelgadiss no sabía que Ameria sería capaz de acompañarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario, y sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Sin embargo, Philionel no pudo compartir estos pensamientos con el joven hechicero.

De improviso, las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, dando paso a un soldado del Ejército Real, uno que Zelgadiss reconoció como miembro de los grupos de vigilancia encargados del control de los puntos de acceso en las murallas.

– _¡Su alteza!_ – exclamó atropelladamente el recién llegado – _¡Refugiados! Gente proveniente del Ducado de Kalmart solicita asilo en el reino… ¡Dicen que Solaria fue atacada y destruida!_

**.**

La estructura que funcionaba como el hospital central de Saillune se encontraba a tan solo unas pocas manzanas del palacio real. En realidad, se trataba de un gran templo donde se practicaba con sabiduría el arte de la magia sanadora. En él se atendía al pueblo mediante una eficiente combinación de las técnicas médicas tradicionales con la poderosa Magia Blanca, practicada por los experimentados sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del reino.

Este particular edificio poseía en su planta baja un muy amplio salón, pulcro y limpio, el cual se encontraba atravesado por varias hileras de camas con sábanas blancas donde los convalecientes descansaban. Arriba, el lejano techo se elevaba varios metros por sobre el nivel del suelo, ostentando en su centro una enorme claraboya por la cual la luz del sol se filtraba fácilmente. Varias vigas de madera gruesa rodeaban la claraboya, formando una especie de rectángulo en torno a la misma y brindando soporte a la estructura del techo.

En ese momento, el espacioso salón hervía en actividad. Una gran cantidad de personal médico iba de una cama a otra, atendiendo las heridas de los más de doscientos sobrevivientes provenientes de Solaria, capital de Kalmart. Ameria se encontraba entre ellos, yendo de un extremo a otro del salón, aplicando la magia curativa sobre aquellos que más lo necesitaban. A su vez, un considerable número de oficiales del Ejército Real pululaba de aquí a allá, interrogando a los refugiados con el objeto de obtener la tan preciada y escurridiza información sobre lo que en realidad sucedía más allá de las fronteras del reino.

Zelgadiss, cruzado de brazos, se encontraba de pie junto a Lina y Gourry, cerca de las grandes columnas que enmarcaban la puerta de entrada a aquel pseudo hospital.

– _De modo que la capital de Kalmart fue atacada…_ – murmuró Zelgadiss – _La frontera con Saillune se encuentra prácticamente pegada a las murallas de Solaria, no me sorprende que los sobrevivientes hayan decidido venir hasta aquí a solicitar asilo_ – ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo – _Son muchos más y se encuentran en mejores condiciones que las cinco pobres almas que llegaron hasta las puertas del reino hace unos meses… – _alzó la vista, decidido_ – Necesito hablar con ellos. Es hora de arrojar algo de luz sobre toda esta maldita incertidumbre. _

Tras estas palabras, Zelgadiss se encaminó hacia un pequeño grupo de personas, las cuales descansaban no muy lejos de ellos. Lina y Gourry lo siguieron de cerca, deseosos también por escuchar lo que aquella gente tenía para decir.

La gran cantidad de refugiados ante sus ojos le confirmó a Lina que la información recibida en Elmekia estaba en lo cierto. Solaria había sido atacada y aparentemente destruida; teniendo en cuenta que, de momento, solo habían llegado hasta allí unos doscientos sobrevivientes de entre las miles de personas que vivían en esa ciudad. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que en Saillune no estaban al tanto de aquel ataque. Lina había pensado en comunicarle esa información a Philionel, Ameria y Zelgadiss, los únicos miembros de la corte en quienes de verdad confiaba, cuando la reunión hubiera acabado. Pero todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y ahora, evidentemente, ya no hacía falta que dijera nada. No obstante, Lina no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había hecho la Corte Imperial de Elmekia para acceder a esa información, teniendo en cuenta que, en Saillune, reino que limitaba directamente con Kalmart, no se sabía nada al respecto.

Zelgadiss se detuvo ante una familia compuesta por cinco integrantes, los cuales descansaban sentados sobre dos de las camas del amplio salón. El hombre, de mediana edad, era de complexión delgada, con cabellos y barbas castañas. Tomaba por la mano a su esposa, una atractiva mujer de larga cabellera negra y grandes ojos celestes. Tres niños pequeños de cabellos castaños, dos varones y una niña, dormían plácidamente recostados sobre las blancas sábanas.

– _Disculpe señor_ – dijo Zelgadiss en tono respetuoso – _Si no es molestia, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas._

El hombre lo miró durante un instante, reparando en el elegante uniforme militar que llevaba puesto. Sonrió amistosamente, con una muy sincera expresión en el rostro.

– _Claro que sí muchacho, con gusto responderemos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad que este gran reino, al cual sirves, nos ha ofrecido._

Zelgadiss asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin variar su seria expresión. Lina permaneció de pie detrás de él, de brazos cruzados, prestando suma atención a la charla.

– _Quiero que por favor me relaten que fue lo que sucedió exactamente en Solaria_.

El hombre bajó la vista, con expresión abatida, recordando todo lo que habían perdido en la ciudad que hasta hacía solo unos días había sido su hogar. Su esposa apretó suavemente su mano, dirigiéndolo una reconfortante mirada con sus grandes y bellos ojos celestes.

– _Fue hace tres noches… Un ejército, un inmenso ejército, mucho más numeroso que la fuerza militar concentrada en Solaria… No dijeron ni demandaron nada, simplemente atravesaron las murallas y arrasaron con todo lo que se cruzó en su camino, asesinando, saqueando y quemando las casas. No hicieron ninguna distinción… Hombres, mujeres, niños… – _la voz se le inundó de angustia y espanto_ – por todos los dioses…los pobres niños…_

El hombre hizo una pausa, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, horrorizado por los recuerdos y las terribles imágenes que había visto. Zelgadiss guardó silencio respetuosamente, dándole el tiempo necesario para que continuara con su relato.

– _Nuestra casa se encontraba cerca del gran castillo en el centro de Solaria _– continuó el sobreviviente de la masacre _– Escuchamos los gritos y el fragor de la batalla librada cerca de las murallas. Yo me asomé a la puerta y vi a aquellos crueles soldados, un grupo de unos doce de ellos, asesinando a la gente que huía desde los muros hacia el centro de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente ellos me vieron…no tuve otra opción más que cerrar las puertas de mi hogar y rogar que no pudieran atravesarla…_

– _¿Cómo eran esos soldados?_ – preguntó con gran interés Zelgadiss. Había algo que necesitaba corroborar.

– _Eran guerreros cubiertos por largas capas negras, del cuello a los tobillos. Debajo llevaban armaduras de un metal oscuro. Pero sus rostros eran lo más extraño… Tenían una expresión brutal grabada en sus facciones, algo que me cuesta describir con palabras… Era simplemente escalofriante observarlos. Pero eso no es todo… algo extraño, algo…oscuro podía sentirse en el aire. No puedo describirlo verbalmente, pero lo sentí tan claramente cómo se puede sentir el frío calando los huesos en una noche de invierno – _el hombre bajó la vista, como si reviviera un temor que lo carcomía por dentro_ – Miedo…eso es lo que esa extraña sensación provocaba. Me sentí como un pequeño animal inmovilizado por el temor ante una serpiente._

Zelgadiss guardó silencio nuevamente. Aquello era exactamente lo que se había temido.

– _¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar?_ – preguntó de pronto Lina – _Se encontraban encerrados en su casa con casi doce hombres intentando derribar sus puertas. Pasar a través de todos ellos suena a algo que solo alguien como él podría lograr_ – agregó señalando con el pulgar a Gourry, quien se encontraba parado a su lado.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre sonrió ampliamente, mirando de reojo hacia un costado del gran salón.

**.**

Ameria avanzó a buen paso a través de los angostos pasillos formados por las múltiples hileras de camillas, moviéndose entre los miembros del personal médico y los oficiales encargados de interrogar a los sobrevivientes. Había reemplazado el suntuoso vestido blanco que llevaba en la reunión por sus típicas ropas de hechicera-sacerdotisa, con la larga capa cayendo hasta casi los tobillos y los amuletos chalza adornando sus muñecas.

Con la tristeza brillando en sus grandes ojos azules, la princesa observó a las pobres personas que habían perdido todo durante el inesperado asedio a su ciudad. En su mayoría eran mujeres, niños y ancianos, muchos de ellos heridos, y todos aún muy asustados. Había escuchado de boca de los sobrevivientes que un oscuro ejército era el responsable de su desdichada situación, hombres crueles de capas y armaduras negras como la noche.

Ameria encontraba esto muy difícil de creer. Se requeriría de un enorme ejército para destruir Solaria, una ciudad fortaleza, hasta el punto de que solo unas doscientas personas consiguieran escapar. ¿De dónde podía provenir un ejército capaz de hacer algo semejante? Y, lo más perturbador de todo, ¿quién lo comandaba? Con algo de esfuerzo, Ameria intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora debía concentrarse en ayudar a las personas que se encontraban heridas, colaborando junto con el resto del personal médico del hospital-templo.

Con paso decidido, se acercó hacia una muchacha que se encontraba sentada en una de las muchas camas del gran salón. Una triste expresión opacaba su rostro, el cual era sumamente bello y de rasgos delicados. Ameria notó como una gran mancha de sangre cubría el costado izquierdo del vestido color lila de aquella chica, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_ – preguntó Ameria en tono amigable.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia ella, algo sobresaltada.

– _¿Eh? Si, si… ¿Por qué?_

Ameria señaló su vestido, apuntando hacia la mancha carmesí que cubría su costado. La muchacha negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

– _No se preocupe señorita, esta no es mi sangre. Un señor de edad avanzada fue seriamente herido durante el ataque. Yo ayudé a detener su hemorragia._

Ameria la miró con expresión triste. Podía imaginarse todo lo que aquella muchacha debía haber sufrido para conseguir llegar hasta allí a salvo.

– _¿Te encuentras sola?_ – preguntó en el mismo tono amable.

La chica negó con la cabeza, borrando la congoja que opacaba su hermoso rostro.

– _He tenido suerte en ese sentido… Mi familia se encuentra aquí conmigo_ – dijo señalando hacia un costado – _Y… también alguien más…_ – agregó, con un muy leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas pecosas.

– _Vaya…me alegra mucho oír eso_ – comentó Ameria con voz franca – _Debes haberte preocupado mucho por tu familia durante esa situación tan difícil ¿Cómo fue que lograron llegar hasta aquí?_

La chica sonrió con una increíble dulzura, jugueteando con el pequeño moño blanco que adornaba su cabellera castaña.

– _Recibimos la ayuda de alguien muy especial…_ – dijo en voz muy baja, tanto que a Ameria le costó un poco entender lo que había dicho.

– _Genial_ – contestó, alegre, la princesa de Saillune – _Debe tratarse de una persona muy fuerte y valiente si fue capaz de… _

Ameria calló sus palabras, abriendo enormemente sus grandes ojos azules. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue deformando en una perfecta expresión de pánico y asombro, pálido como la cera. Retrocedió unos pasos, tambaleante, sin dejar de mirar hacia al frente con aquella aterrada expresión.

La chica la miró asustada, sin entender que ocurría. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia donde la princesa observaba tan fijamente, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la causa de su escalofriante asombro.

– _T…tú…_ – murmuró Ameria.

**.**

– _¡Vaya!, me gustaría mucho conocerlo_ – comentó entusiasmado Gourry al escuchar el relato de aquel hombre.

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar sentirse levemente intrigado al meditar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Aparentemente, toda esa familia había sido sacada a salvo de Solaria por un solo hombre, el cual había destrozado a cada uno de los casi doce soldados que habían rodeado su hogar. Pero no era solo eso. Al parecer también había enfrentado al mismísimo líder de aquel misterioso ejército, saliendo airoso del encuentro. Zelgadiss no pudo reprimir la ocurrencia de que un sujeto como ese podría ser de mucha utilidad en Saillune, ahora que se encontraba allí junto con el resto de los refugiados.

El padre de la familia llamó su atención, arrancándolo de sus reflexiones.

– _Seguramente él podrá darles mucha mejor información que yo, dado que fue él quien enfrentó y derrotó a esos malvados. Si desean conocerlo, se encuentra allí, con mi hija mayor_ – dijo señalando hacia una de las hileras de camillas ubicada a solo unos cuantos metros.

Los tres amigos volvieron sus cabezas hacia donde el hombre indicaba, encontrándose con algo que jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se habrían podido imaginar.

Ni Zelgadiss, ni Lina, ni Gourry estaban preparados para enfrentar lo que sus ojos vieron en ese momento. La expresión de los tres pasó de una formal seriedad a un furioso pavor que ninguno fue capaz de ocultar. Un viejo temor, uno que ya creían olvidado, creció de repente en su interior, como si la mismísima sangre de las venas se les hubiera congelado. Pero lo que más los sorprendió y atemorizó fue ver el inconfundible perfil de Ameria allí, donde el hombre señalaba, con el pánico desfigurando su rostro.

Zelgadiss corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con Lina y Gourry pisándole los talones, salvando en pocos segundos los metros que lo separaban de Ameria. Dando grandes zancadas, el joven hechicero se plantó firmemente delante de la princesa, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y lo mismo hizo Gourry, llevando rápidamente la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. De pie detrás de ambos, Lina observó la escena alarmada, sin poder borrar del todo la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

Delante de ellos, un joven vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, los observaba fijamente desde el fondo de sus gélidos ojos azules. Sus largos cabellos negros enmarcaban un rostro pálido e inexpresivo, el cual estaba marcado por una fina cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. La chica que había estado hablando con Ameria se encontraba de pie detrás de él, aferrándose a su brazo con un rostro sumamente preocupado. Nerviosa, observó como todos en el gran salón, tanto el personal médico como los refugiados y los oficiales, se habían quedado en silencio, observando confundidos la tensa y extraña escena.

Lina dio un paso al frente con decisión, colocándose entre Zelgadiss y Gourry.

– _Amel… –_ susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

**. . .**

La habitación era sumamente fría y oscura, extendiéndose como un enorme pasillo de unos veinte metros de ancho y más del doble de largo. Todo estaba construido en una roca negra como el carbón, tan lisa y pulida que las paredes y el suelo daban la impresión de ser inmensos espejos oscuros. A izquierda y derecha, contra los muros, grandes columnas se extendían verticalmente hacia arriba, uniendo el suelo con el lejano techo.

Una imponente silueta, alta y fornida como una torre, avanzó con paso elegante a través de la gran habitación, siendo iluminada tenuemente por las pocas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Iba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica negra, la cual poseía una capucha que proyectaba su sombra sobre el rostro pálido y anguloso.

La figura caminó tranquilamente hacia el final del salón, donde una muy amplia plataforma de la misma roca oscura emergía desde el propio suelo, elevándose aproximadamente un metro por sobre el nivel del mismo. Unos pequeños escalones de piedra daban paso a la plataforma, la cual ostentaba en su centro un soberbio trono de oro puro, decorado con extraños diseños de demonios y runas de un lenguaje olvidado grabadas directamente sobre el metal.

Una oscura silueta, casi totalmente cubierta por las profundas sombras que devoraban la habitación, se encontraba sentada relajadamente en aquel magnífico trono, con el codo apoyado en el borde y la cara descansando sobre la palma de la mano. La alta figura encapuchada se detuvo, arrodillándose solemnemente frente al trono dorado. La pared detrás de éste se encontraba totalmente cubierta por un inmenso telón de color rojo sangre, el cual se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, sin dejar ver que se ocultaba detrás.

– _Su excelencia_ – dijo con una dura voz femenina la figura encapuchada – _¿A qué debo el honor de su llamado?_

La oscura silueta sentada en el trono la observó durante unos instantes en silencio, sin variar su relajada postura. La figura encapuchada esperó pacientemente, manteniéndose arrodillada en pose respetuosa, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

– _Querida mía, me alegra verte aquí de nuevo_ – dijo finalmente, con voz tranquila y melodiosa, la silueta sentada en el trono – _Has estado muy ocupada últimamente, ¿verdad? _

– _Así es, su excelencia, me he mantenido totalmente centrada en el cumplimiento de sus órdenes. Por eso me ha extrañado un poco que haya solicitado mi presencia en mitad de la última misión encomendada._

– _Oh, no te preocupes por eso_ – contestó la melodiosa voz – _Ese último trabajo ya está prácticamente terminado. Ahora te necesito para algo más importante._

– _Lo que usted ordene, excelencia_.

– _Es necesario que abandones tu posición en la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros y vuelvas al Reino de Ralteague._

La figura arrodillada frente al trono levantó por primera vez la cabeza, con un asombro evidente.

– _Pero su excelencia…el ataque coordinado a Saillune será en tan solo veinte días, es preciso que organice las tropas que lo llevarán a cabo, no podemos…_

– _Ya he designado a alguien para que tome tu lugar y organice a las tropas, así que no debes preocuparte_ – la interrumpió en tono amable la suave voz de cristal – _Ahora escúchame bien. Quiero que vayas a Kalmart por nuestro joven Gádriel y lo lleves contigo hasta Ralteague._

La encapuchada volvió a levantar la cabeza, algo contrariada.

– _¿El mercenario? Pero él debe preparar las tropas ubicadas en Kalmart para atacar por el norte, ese era el plan original..._

– _Lo sé, pero fue necesario hacer una modificación. También he asignado a alguien en su reemplazo para que se haga cargo de las tropas, así que ve por él y diríjanse cuanto antes hacia el Reino de Ralteague_ – la silueta sentada en el trono hizo una pausa, pensativa – _Pronto, muy pronto, algunos pequeños insolentes tendrán la osadía de intentar venir hasta aquí sin invitación, y para hacerlo deberán atravesar Ralteague primero. Tú, tu compañera y Gádriel los detendrán allí. Los quiero muertos. Es una orden._

La figura encapuchada guardó silencio, obviamente meditando las palabras que la melodiosa voz acababa de pronunciar con la gracia propia de la más alta de las realezas.

– _Ya entiendo. Si su excelencia toma semejantes precauciones es porque los intrusos no deben ser subestimados. Me hago una idea de quienes pueden ser, por lo cual comprendo su cautela. Pero no debe preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Nos aseguraremos de eliminarlos totalmente._

– _Sé que así será_ – dijo con amabilidad la cristalina voz – _Mientras ustedes se deshacen de las molestias en Ralteague, las tropas instaladas en Kalmart y en la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros se aprontarán para el ataque a realizarse dentro de veinte días. El continente es grande; ya es tiempo de acelerar un poco las cosas…_

Tras estas palabras, la silueta sentada en el soberbio trono hizo una pausa, variando por primera vez su relajada postura. El brazo derecho emergió desde las sombras que cubrían el trono dorado, revelando una mano fina y delicada, de largos y blancos dedos, cuya palma se encontraba abierta y extendida hacia arriba. Muy lentamente, una roja y delgada línea vertical comenzó a formarse a lo largo de toda la palma, abriéndose de repente como un gran y sangrante ojo.

La figura encapuchada permaneció tranquilamente arrodillada, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa ante el extraño espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Una resplandeciente luz azul comenzó a formarse en torno a la blanca mano, la cual se encontraba atravesada, verticalmente, por aquella extraña herida surgida de la nada. Con un muy lento movimiento, una perfecta esfera comenzó a emerger desde el interior de la mismísima mano, quedando mágicamente suspendida en el aire a solo unos centímetros de la palma.

La esfera era grande como un puño, con la forma de la más perfecta de las perlas, y de un extraño tono azul oscuro. Emitía un gélido resplandor azulado, el cual pareció propagarse, en forma invisible, por toda la habitación. La figura encapuchada pudo sentir como el aire a su alrededor se enfriaba repentinamente y como su aliento se condensaba, formando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Sentada en el magnífico trono, con la mano extendida al frente y aquella extraña joya azul levitando sobre la misma, la oscura silueta sonrió malignamente.

– _En breve, querida mía, verás como Saillune y el resto de las naciones; como todo este mundo, se postra de rodillas ante mí._

_**Fin del capítulo 3**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hola! he aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado =) En esta ocasión no consideré necesario incluir el glosario de términos, pues creo que no hay nada que en verdad necesite ser aclarado. De todos modos, cualquier duda o pregunta que puedan llegar a tener, por favor no duden en escribirme que muy gustoso contestaré ;D_

_Bueno, mis muy estimados, será hasta la próxima semana =) Por favor, si les ha gustado el capítulo, no olviden comentar! y si no también :P Saludos cordiales y hasta pronto!_

_Revontulet._


	5. Capítulo 4: Rencores

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Rencores**

**.**

A través del intenso resplandor de la luz blanca que lo envolvía, Zelgadiss pudo ver claramente la silueta de alguien parado a tan solo unos cuantos metros de él.

El hombre, alto y vestido completamente de negro, lo miraba fijamente desde el fondo de unos ojos que no parecían humanos, con el brazo extendido en su dirección.

Zelgadiss sabía muy bien que, a esa distancia, el conjuro que ese sujeto estaba recitando lo atravesaría de lado a lado sin ningún inconveniente, matándolo en el acto.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo…

Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado totalmente, y el dolor que torturaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo era tan intenso que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba en muy, muy, serios problemas…

Tambaleándose, Zelgadiss trató de mantenerse firme sobre el suelo, a la par que sacudía fuertemente la cabeza, como si reprochara su propia debilidad. Lo intentaría de todos modos… Si iba a morir, sería combatiendo de cara a su oponente, jamás renunciando a la batalla, jamás entregándose de buena gana a los brazos de la muerte.

Haciendo un devastador esfuerzo, Zelgadiss intentó concentrar la energía suficiente en sus manos como para atacar al maldito frente a él, pero, inmediatamente, una atroz punzada de dolor lo arrojó de rodillas contra el suelo. Apretando los dientes, pudo ver como las venas en el dorso de su mano estallaban en pequeñas explosiones de sangre, producto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que acababa de hacer al intentar conjurar magia en ese lastimoso estado.

Agonizando de dolor, mareado, y con una horrible sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago, Zelgadiss se semi incorporó. No le daría el gusto a aquel miserable de permanecer inclinado ante él; no, no se lo daría… Pero…pronto se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba completamente a su merced.

– _Dig volt…_ – escuchó murmurar al sujeto parado más allá de la columna de luz, mientras una onda de energía eléctrica, un mortal relámpago, salía disparado en su dirección.

Zelgadiss levantó inútilmente ambos brazos, en un gesto reflejo, como si eso pudiera protegerlo de la muerte que avanzaba hacia él, inevitable.

Pero…

La oscuridad del más allá no reclamó su alma ese fatídico día. Alguien lo salvó de irse directo al infierno. La única persona a quien había amado, a quien había jurado proteger hasta el fin de sus días, ella, había decidido entregar su vida a cambio de la suya. Ameria, la princesa de Saillune, su fiel y adorada compañera, ella, se interpuso a último momento entre él y el ataque, recibiendo de lleno el mortal impacto. El cuerpo delgado y pequeño cayó entre sus brazos, los cuales comenzaron a temblarle incontroláblemente, empapando sus ropas de un intenso tono carmesí.

Zelgadiss experimentó el más cruento y terrible de los dolores al observar, incrédulo, aquella escena transcurriendo ante sus ojos como si fuera una horrible pesadilla. Llorando, derramando las amargas lágrimas que jamás se permitía, sostuvo a la persona más importante para él entre sus brazos, mientras la vida la abandonaba poco a poco.

– _A… ¡AMERIA!_ – rugió desde el fondo de su desgarrada alma, sintiendo que el mundo, la vida, la existencia misma, se le escapaba con cada gota de sangre que la herida de la princesa derramaba, tiñendo el suelo de rojo.

En aquellos terribles momentos, lo recordaba, Zelgadiss estuvo a punto de hundirse en la oscuridad de la más terrible de las desesperaciones. La angustia y el terror de observar a Ameria morir en sus brazos casi lo había hecho enloquecer de dolor.

Pero también otro sentimiento, uno casi tan fuerte como ese inconmensurable dolor, emergió desde los rincones más oscuros de su alma… Con una furia palpitante, con un odio que hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas, Zelgadiss alzó la vista hacia el culpable de aquella terrible catástrofe.

– _T…tú… _

**. . .**

– _¡Tú! –_ gritó Zelgadiss, con una voz desbordante de ira.

Haciendo uso de una velocidad que Gourry y Lina jamás le habían visto emplear antes, el joven hechicero se lanzó salvajemente contra Amel, desenfundando su espada en menos de un segundo. La gente aglomerada alrededor gritó confundida, apartándose hacia los lados, de manera que un gran espacio abierto, solo estorbado por las hileras de camas blancas, se formó entre Zelgadiss y su estático objetivo, el cual lo observaba, impasible, con Aradhel ocultándose asustada tras él.

Zelgadiss cubrió los últimos metros que lo separaban de Amel y arrojó un feroz mandoble vertical, aparentemente sin notar a la chica que se escondía tras el silencioso muchacho. Sin embargo, el poderoso golpe no logró alcanzar a su oponente. Zelgadiss abanicó violentamente el vacío, cortando el aire con un silbido agudo y metálico. Dando un giro completo sobre sí mismo, el joven se colocó inmediatamente en guardia, alzando la vista hacia arriba con odio. Amel se encontraba de pie, en un perfecto equilibrio, sobre una de las muchas vigas de madera que cruzaban horizontalmente el techo, rodeando la gran claraboya. En sus brazos llevaba a Aradhel, la cual se abrazaba asustada a su cuello, con los ojos cerrados y temblorosos.

Zelgadiss apretó los dientes con fuerza, tomando impulso a una velocidad asombrosa. Sus pies apenas rozaron el suelo cuando avanzó en línea recta hacia Amel, sin despegar la vista de él en ningún momento. Sirviéndose del poder de la levitación, el hechicero dio un enorme salto hacia arriba, encaramándose fácilmente en la alta viga de madera. Amel lo observó fijamente con sus rasgados ojos de serpiente, mientras dejaba cuidadosamente a Aradhel sobre el angosto suelo de madera que la viga en sí suponía. La chica se abrazó con fuerza a los bordes color caoba, mirando a Amel con el pánico impreso en el rostro.

– _Amel… –_ murmuró aterrada – _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te atacan?_

Su joven compañero no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, de espaldas a ella, volcando toda su atención en el muchacho que lo observaba furioso desde el otro extremo de la viga.

Zelgadiss no aguardó un segundo más. En cuanto corroboró que aquella chica se encontraba fuera del alcance del combate, se arrojó nuevamente sobre Amel con la espada sujeta a dos manos, corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la viga en una perfecta demostración de balance y equilibrio. Amel lo esperó tranquilamente, mientras observaba de reojo como el sujeto de cabellos largos y rubios, Gourry Gabriev, también saltaba hábilmente hacia donde él se encontraba, con la clara intención de brindar apoyo a su compañero.

Con movimientos que demostraban la destreza propia de todo un maestro, Zelgadiss arrojó múltiples golpes de espada hacia Amel, cortando el aire con el acero a una increíble velocidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de encontrarse de pie sobre aquella angosta superficie, Amel evitó ágilmente las aproximaciones de su enfurecido rival. Dado que no tenía el espacio suficiente para moverse con total libertad, y a que había tenido que entregar su espada a la guardia antes de hacer su ingreso al hospital, el joven de la cicatriz se limitó a bloquear los golpes de Zelgadiss utilizando solamente sus manos. Con una precisión asombrosa, Amel desvió cada uno de los golpes del furioso hechicero, procurando siempre dar un paso hacia adelante para reducir el espacio entre ambos. Con cada paso, Amel se aseguró de permanecer a la distancia adecuada para desviar hacia los lados el trayecto de la hoja, dando certeros golpes con el dorso de sus manos en la muñeca y en los antebrazos del joven hechicero de Saillune.

Sintiendo su ira crecer cada vez más con cada golpe bloqueado, Zelgadiss incrementó el ritmo de su ofensiva, sin perder en ningún momento el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Amel continuó desviando hacia los lados todos sus golpes, sujetándolo por la muñeca y los antebrazos y cambiando la dirección de la hoja siempre a último momento.

Consciente del reducido espacio que tenían para moverse, Zelgadiss arrojó un potente golpe horizontal hacia el pecho de Amel, sujetando la espada a una mano. Amel lo evitó girando levemente su torso hacia un costado, tal como el guerrero de Saillune había previsto que haría. Inclinándose velozmente, Zelgadiss golpeó los tobillos de su rival con una perfecta patada a modo de barrida.

Amel se precipitó de espaldas hacia atrás, perdiendo totalmente el equilibrio sobre la viga. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Zelgadiss arrojó un mandoble ascendente con todas sus fuerzas, resuelto a terminar el combate allí mismo. No obstante, el filo de su espada fue desviado a último momento por un certero y veloz puntapié. Amel había apoyado su mano en la viga mientras caía de espaldas, impulsándose hacia atrás y dando un perfecto giro sobre la angosta madera, golpeando la espada de Zelgadiss con una potente patada.

Amel cayó de pie a unos pocos metros de Zelgadiss, conservando a la perfección el equilibrio, pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera para recobrar su postura defensiva. El filo de un segundo acero intentó alcanzarlo por detrás, cuando todavía no había terminado de apoyar del todo los pies sobre la madera. Agachándose velozmente, Amel evitó por solo unos centímetros el mandoble horizontal que Gourry le lanzó por las espaldas. Aún inclinado al nivel de la estrecha superficie, y con Zelgadiss arrojándose nuevamente sobre él, Amel se apresuró a dar un gran salto hacia atrás, girando perfectamente en el aire para luego caer de pie sobre el pulcro suelo del salón, justo en medio del espacio abierto que las asustadas personas habían formado al apartarse del inesperado combate.

Gourry y Zelgadiss bajaron rápidamente de las vigas con un sincronizado salto, cayendo a tan solo unos metros de Amel. Zelgadiss lo encaró por el frente, mirándolo un odio casi palpable, y Gourry lo rodeó por detrás, impidiéndole un posible escape por sus espaldas.

Amel se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, mirando con una gélida expresión a sus dos inesperados y conocidos oponentes. Jamás se había imaginado que volvería a verlos de nuevo, y menos allí, en Saillune, hacia donde se había dirigido con Aradhel en busca de ayuda. Amel podía notar con claridad como ambos, sobre todo el ex-muchacho quimera, habían mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades con la espada. Sin duda alguna, podían llegar a ponerlo en serios problemas si no tenía cuidado… Sin poder evitarlo, Amel sonrió levemente ante esta perspectiva, más al notar como los oficiales de Saillune allí presentes comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia él, con sus armas listas para entrar en acción.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Amel pudo notar el inconfundible rostro de Lina Inverse entre la atónita gente de Solaria, la cual contemplaba la escena con asombro. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella chica y el muchacho quimera eran las personas más peligrosas en toda la habitación. Sin embargo, a diferencia del joven con el uniforme de Saillune, la hechicera pelirroja había permanecido al margen del combate, observando todo con una expresión sumamente seria. Amel ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa. Evidentemente, la hechicera daba por sentado que él no se atrevería a matar a nadie, teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en el centro del reino en el cual solicitaba asilo. Y, efectivamente, así era. No podía comprometer la seguridad de Aradhel haciendo algo tan imprudente.

El paso al frente dado por Gourry y Zelgadiss trajo de vuelta su atención hacia el combate. Debía tener cuidado con ellos, definitivamente. Pero tampoco podía alargar mucho más esa situación…

Ambos guerreros se arrojaron sobre él con las espadas listas para el ataque, uno por delante y el otro avanzando a sus espaldas. Concentrándose al máximo, Amel midió mentalmente la velocidad y la distancia que lo separaba de sus dos oponentes, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo. No podía permitirse ni el más mínimo error…

Rodeando a Amel con su veloz avance, Zelgadiss y Gourry arrojaron dos poderosos mandobles al mismo tiempo, seguros de tenerlo atrapado. No obstante, era obvio que aquel maldito demonio no podía ser subestimado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Con un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Amel detuvo ambos golpes en forma simultánea, sujetando firmemente el filo de las espadas solo con sus manos desnudas.

Asombrados, Gourry y Zelgadiss presionaron con fuerza hacia adelante, uno por izquierda y el otro por derecha, mientras Amel sujetaba fuertemente ambas hojas con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, deteniendo el avance y la presión de sus oponentes. Gruesos hilos de sangre comenzaron a correr lentamente por el acero de las espadas, recordándoles a ambos que, después de todo, aquel maldito monstruo no era más que un simple mortal ahora, justo como ellos.

No obstante, Amel estaba lejos aún de ser llevado al límite. Sin ceder a la presión de sus dos rivales, los cuales continuaban haciendo fuerza hacia adelante con sus aceros, intentando vencer la resistencia de sus lastimadas manos, Amel arrojó una veloz y potente patada recta hacia el estómago del espadachín a su derecha. El golpe fue tan rápido que Gourry apenas llegó a verlo, de modo que el impacto lo arrojó fuertemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer aturdido contra el suelo. Aprovechando el desconcierto generado, Amel arrojó un veloz puñetazo con su mano libre hacia su izquierda, intentando alejar a su segundo atacante.

No obstante, Zelgadiss consiguió anticiparse a este movimiento. Sin dejarse sorprender, el joven oficial de Saillune interpuso con firmeza su antebrazo, bloqueando diestramente el golpe de puño. Concentrando el peso de todo su cuerpo en un solo punto, Zelgadiss empujó fuertemente a Amel con el hombro, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Sorprendido por el simple pero eficiente contraataque, Amel trastabilló sobre sus pies, desarmando momentáneamente su perfecta defensa. Esta era la oportunidad que Zelgadiss había estado esperando. Con su oponente desprotegido y aún al alcance de su espada, el joven de Saillune elevó el borde de la hoja a una velocidad sorprendente, colocando el afilado acero justo sobre el cuello de Amel.

¡Lo tenía!

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles y en absoluto silencio, uno frente al otro, pudiendo escuchar perfectamente los murmullos asustados y sorprendidos de la gente a su alrededor. Zelgadiss sonrió burlonamente y miró a Amel directo a los ojos, manteniendo la presión de la hoja sobre la piel de su cuello.

Había conseguido algo que consideraba casi imposible... Tenía a su merced a uno de los rivales más terribles que jamás había enfrentado. Un solo y simple movimiento de su espada sería suficiente ahora para vengarse de lo que aquel maldito le había hecho a Ameria. No obstante, la sonrisa burlona de Zelgadiss abandonó repentinamente su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de desconcierto. Amel le había devuelto la mirada, clavando sus ojos de hielo en él, con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su siempre inexpresivo rostro. Entonces Zelgadiss lo notó. Una pequeña presión, casi imperceptible, empujando contra la boca de su estómago. Lentamente, el joven oficial bajó la vista, abriendo los ojos como platos. La mano derecha de Amel estaba colocada en forma de lanza, y la punta de sus dedos presionaba levemente contra su estómago, demostrando que podría haberlo atravesado de lado a lado antes de que él llegara a apoyar el filo de su espada contra su cuello.

No…

Amel había sido rápido, tanto que no había llegado a ver cuando demonios fue que presionó contra su estómago; pero él, a su vez, había sido igual de veloz. Se habrían matado mutuamente, Zelgadiss con su torso atravesado de lado a lado y Amel con su cabeza rodando grotescamente sobre el suelo.

No obstante, aquello no había ocurrido, y Amel no tardó en demostrar que su sobrenatural velocidad era algo que no podía dejar de ser tenido en cuenta. Sin siquiera llegar a verlo del todo, Zelgadiss sintió como Amel lo apartaba de un fuerte empujón, utilizando esta vez su mano izquierda. El joven hechicero retrocedió tambaleante, intentando incrementar la presión de la hoja en su retroceso, pero el veloz manotazo de Amel lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, por lo cual apenas logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño sobre la piel.

Zelgadiss no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio, poniéndose nuevamente en guardia. Amel permaneció de pie frente a él a solo unos metros, con los brazos a un lado del cuerpo, sin adoptar ninguna pose defensiva. Un delgado hilo de sangre resbaló por su cuello, producto del pequeño corte que había conseguido hacerle. Incómodo consigo mismo, Zelgadiss no pudo evitar pensar que, en lugar de empujarlo hacia atrás, Amel fácilmente podría haberlo atravesado de lado a lado con su otra mano… Pero no solo era eso. Durante todo el combate, Amel solo se había limitado a defenderse, sin tomar realmente la ofensiva en ningún momento. Aquello no era algo propio de él en lo absoluto, Zelgadiss podía decirlo con toda seguridad. ¿Se debía eso al lugar en el que se encontraban? ¿Desde cuándo aquel maldito mostraba consideración hacia alguien?

Sin embargo, Zelgadiss no pudo meditar durante mucho más tiempo aquella cuestión. Desconcertado, observó como la misma chica de cabellos castaños corría apurada hacia ellos, parándose entre él y Amel, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. El angustiante recuerdo de una escena similar invadió de pronto la mente de Zelgadiss, haciéndolo desviar la vista hacia el suelo, aturdido.

– _¡Por favor detente!_ – suplicó la chica con voz quebrada – _¡No le hagas daño a Amel! No sé por qué lo han atacado… ¡pero él no se merece este trato!… ¡Él es una buena persona!_ – la chica bajó la vista hacia el suelo, profundamente angustiada – _Amel me salvó a mí y a mi familia de una horrible muerte en Solaria…y no solo eso…él nos guió a todos hasta aquí, protegiéndonos de los bandidos y de los demás peligros del camino… ¡Por favor no continúen con esta lucha inútil!_

Zelgadiss escuchó cada una de las palabras de la chica parada frente a él, sintiéndose cada vez más y más confundido. ¿Qué diablos hacía una joven como esa con alguien como Amel? ¿Y era verdad todo lo que acababa de decir? Ese sujeto era peligroso…muy peligroso… El mero hecho de verlo allí, en el reino al cual ahora servía, le helaba la sangre… ¿Era consciente esa muchacha de quién era Amel en realidad?, ¿Sabía todo lo que había hecho en el pasado…lo que le había hecho a Ameria?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Amel se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, colocándose delante de la joven. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Zelgadiss como si fueran cuchillos de hielo. La chica, de pie detrás de él, lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo, apoyando su rostro abatido sobre sus espaldas.

– _No debiste exponerte de ese modo, Aradhel_ – murmuró Amel en tono vacuo, distante.

Aradhel se abrazó con más fuerza a su compañero, avergonzada y dolida por su cortante tono de voz. Detrás de ambos, Gourry se encontraba de pie y en guardia, esperando la confirmación de Zelgadiss para reanudar el ataque. No obstante, el rostro del rubio espadachín también se veía confuso e indeciso al observar a aquella muchacha, la cual, de algún modo, parecía ser alguien muy cercana a Amel. ¿Era posible tal cosa?

Zelgadiss sostuvo la mirada de su rival durante unos interminables segundos, sin desarmar su sólida pose defensiva. Entonces, como si se resignara a lo inevitable, dejó escapar un leve suspiro, negando levemente con la cabeza. Con un ágil movimiento, el joven hechicero enfundó nuevamente su espada, dejándola colgar a la izquierda de su cinturón de cuero negro. De reojo, observó hacia el círculo de personas asustadas que lo rodeaban, centrando su atención en Ameria. La princesa de Saillune observaba toda la escena con una mezcla de temor y desconcierto, sin despegar sus asustados ojos azules de él. Sin duda, había sido ella quien había ayudado a bajar a la muchacha de cabellos castaños desde lo alto de la viga… Lina estaba de pie junto a Ameria, contemplando todo con una seria expresión para nada habitual en ella. Obviamente, no había esperado encontrarse con alguien como Amel allí, en Saillune.

Lentamente, los oficiales del ejército presentes en el salón comenzaron a acercarse a Amel, intentando rodearlo. No obstante, Zelgadiss alzó una mano hacia ellos, indicándoles que se detuvieran. Odiaba tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era muy probable que no volvieran a tener una oportunidad como aquella; y él precisaba esa información si en verdad quería ponerse en marcha. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que Amel, un mazoku milenario que había enfrentado a esas oscuras huestes, para obtener de una vez por todas algunas malditas respuestas? La atención de todas las personas conglomeradas alrededor se centró en Zelgadiss, el cual había recuperado la expresión de determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– _El Reino de Saillune jamás mezquina ayuda a nadie, sobre todo si se trata de refugiados de guerra –_ recitó casi de memoria –_ Por mucho que me pese y por más que no pueda explicarme como, tú pareces ser uno de ellos ahora, por lo cual serás tratado en consecuencia. Sin embargo…_ – Zelgadiss volvió a observar a Amel con la misma terrible expresión que al principio – _ahora vendrás conmigo. Hay muchas cosas que deseo preguntarte._

**. . .**

Los maltrechos soldados trataron malamente de mantenerse firmes, observando aterrados al terrible asesino que avanzaba hacia ellos con una sádica expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Las últimas horas de la tarde pintaban de un tono anaranjado las calles de Bezerd, ciudad ubicada en la frontera oeste del Ducado de Kalmart. Al igual que el resto del ducado, Bezerd ardía en llamas, ofreciendo el lúgubre y ya monótono panorama de muerte y destrucción. La guardia de la ciudad no había tenido oportunidad alguna ante el sincronizado ataque del inmenso ejército de hombres negros, los cuales avanzaban por las calles asesinando y destruyendo todo a su paso, sin mostrar la más mínima clemencia.

No obstante, era un solo hombre el que había acorralado contra las murallas de la ciudad al último grupo de soldados de la guardia. Los cuerpos de varios de ellos yacían sobre los adoquines, grotescamente carbonizados, impregnando el aire con el nauseabundo olor de la carne quemada.

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises avanzó hacia los soldados a paso lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Vestía una espectacular gabardina de cuero rojo, cubierta de hebillas y bolsillos, y un pantalón negro ajustado a la cintura con un grueso cinto de cuero marrón. La perfección de sus rasgos contrastaba enormemente con la psicópata expresión de su rostro, el cual se encontraba manchado con una sangre que no era la suya. Las largas y curvas espadas gemelas, también cubiertas del líquido carmesí, se balanceaban en sus manos de un lado a otro, como si jugara con ellas.

Los hombres frente a él lo miraron con una perfecta mezcla de odio y pavor, apretando con fuerza las lanzas y espadas empuñadas entre sus manos. Solo quedaban unos diez de ellos, acorralados contra los altos muros de la ciudad. Sus compañeros yacían inmóviles sobre el suelo, calcinados hasta los huesos por la terrible y poderosa magia que aquel muchacho manejaba a su antojo.

– _Hombres valientes, hombres que se apegan al deber y a la lealtad a su ciudad hasta el último segundo_ – murmuró de repente el joven rubio, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos – _Pero, desgraciadamente, el trabajo debe ser terminado cuanto antes _– agregó, con oscura malicia.

Movidos por la desesperación y a la vez decididos a jugarse el todo por el todo, los diez soldados alzaron sus armas en forma sincronizada y se echaron a correr hacia él, soltando feroces gritos de batalla con todas las fuerzas de sus agitados pulmones. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, con una extraña expresión adornando su rostro.

– _Si, hombres valientes, hombres honorables, hombres… ¡MUERTOS!_ – gritó riendo a carcajadas, con un brillo macabro encendido en sus ojos grises.

Dando un paso al frente, el joven se agachó con un veloz movimiento, golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano abierta. Los adoquines que cubrían la calle comenzaron a agrietarse profundamente, y un casi imperceptible humo rojizo comenzó a emerger desde el interior del suelo, escapando a través de las rajaduras en la piedra.

– _¡Flare Haut!_

Múltiples y gruesas columnas de fuego brotaron desde las profundidades de la tierra, elevándose hacia los cielos y devorando todo lo que se cruzaba en su trayecto. Los soldados de Bezerd volaron por los aires en todas direcciones, envueltos en las terribles llamas que emergían bajo sus propios pies. De improviso, y tan rápido como surgieron, los pilares de fuego disminuyeron su intensidad hasta desaparecer completamente, dejando una agrietada y humeante calle cubierta de cuerpos ennegrecidos y ardientes.

Aún arrodillado y con la mano apoyada sobre el suelo, Gádriel admiró complacido la escena. Sonrió enormemente, con la boca abierta, y con un brillo de demencia iluminando sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban abiertos hasta casi el punto de desorbitarse.

– _Ah…dulce melodía…_ – susurró para sí mientras se incorporaba, escuchando con gusto el crepitar de los cuerpos en llamas.

De repente, un suave batir de palmas lo hizo voltear, observando cautelosamente hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Una alta y fornida figura, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica negra con capucha, se encontraba de pie sobre el tejado de una casa cercana, aplaudiendo tranquilamente el concluir de la escena que acababa de tener lugar. La oscura sombra de la capucha cubría el rostro casi en su totalidad, dejando ver parcialmente una muy seria expresión.

– _Formidable. No se podía esperar menos de Gádriel Béliar, El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno. Veo que el apodo te hace justicia_ – dijo con una fría voz femenina la alta figura.

Gádriel sonrió con malicia, clavando sus ojos grises en su extraña espectadora. Con un elegante movimiento, el mercenario se inclinó respetuosamente ante la figura, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

– _Señorita…_ – murmuró con fingida cortesía _– Cómo puede ver, he cumplido a la perfección el trabajo encomendado. Bezerd, la última ciudad libre de Kalmart, acaba de caer. Ahora todo el ducado se encuentra bajo nuestro control. Pero dígame por favor ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?_

La extraña mujer pareció agitar sus hombros durante un segundo, como si riera por el sarcástico tono empleado por el rubio mercenario.

– _Sin duda has hecho un buen trabajo, Gádriel, pero ahora es necesario que abandones Kalmart y partas conmigo hacia el Reino de Ralteague._

Gádriel ensanchó aún más su arrogante sonrisa. Ralteague ya había sido conquistada. Si debía volver allí, sin duda era para encargarse de alguien. Eso era mucho mejor que el aburrido trabajo de organizar las tropas que debía hacer a continuación en Kalmart. Volvió a inclinarse con gracia ante la mujer encapuchada, riendo por lo bajo.

– _Como usted ordene, señorita. ¿Acaso…debo encargarme de alguien ocasionando molestias?_

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

– _Tan perspicaz como siempre… Estás en lo correcto; sin lugar a dudas, dentro de poco alguien comenzará a ocasionar problemas. Se trata de algunas personas que deben ser tenidas en cuenta. Las neutralizaremos a todas en el reino de Ralteague._

Gádriel abrió la boca en una grotesca sonrisa, llevándose una mano hacia el cuello. Muy suavemente, pasó sus dedos por la pequeña cicatriz que se extendía horizontalmente en la piel. Miró a la mujer encapuchada con ojos enfermos de maldad.

– _¿Acaso…Amel se encuentra entre ellos? –_ preguntó con un muy mal contenido entusiasmo – _¡Con gusto me encargaré personalmente de él! ¡Tengo algunos asuntos pend…!_

– _No –_ lo interrumpió secamente la fría voz femenina – _Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. No volverás a enfrentarte a él. De hecho, de haber sabido con anticipación que el Desertor se encontraba aquí en Kalmart, no te habríamos enviado a ti solo a hacer este trabajo._

Gádriel deshizo rápidamente su elaborada postura reverente, parándose con las piernas separadas y apretando fuertemente sus puños. Por primera vez, su rostro se veía enfurecido.

– _¡Denme otra oportunidad! ¡Puedo vencerlo!_ – exclamó airado – _No permitiré que nadie me arrebate una presa... Ni siquiera si se trata de usted… ¡Yo…!_

– _¡Silencio, mortal!_ – lo interrumpió nuevamente la mujer encapuchada, esta vez emitiendo una oscura e invisible energía, la cual brotó de todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose en el aire alrededor como si de una helada niebla se tratara.

Gádriel retrocedió un paso cautelosamente, con una expresión seria y alarmada en el rostro. Evidentemente, y a pesar de sus indiscutibles habilidades en el uso de las técnicas asesinas, el mercenario temía a aquella misteriosa mujer.

– _No olvides cuál es tu lugar, hijo de hombre_ – dijo fríamente la figura encapuchada, mientras la oscura energía retornaba lentamente hacia ella _– Obedecerás las órdenes que te demos y cumplirás con tu trabajo. Ahora apróntate a partir, abandonaremos Kalmart ya mismo. Y en cuanto a Amel… _– una malvada sonrisa pudo verse claramente por debajo de la sombra de la capucha – _Yo me encargaré personalmente de él._

**. . .**

– _Sobreviviste… _– murmuró seriamente Zelgadiss, más para sí mismo que para las personas que lo rodeaban.

Él, Ameria y Lina se encontraban de pie en el inmenso auditorio donde las reuniones de inteligencia eran llevadas a cabo. Amel los observaba, impasible, apoyado contra una de las blancas paredes, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Zelgadiss desvió levemente la mirada hacia la enorme puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación. En breve, Gourry llegaría acompañado por el príncipe Philionel.

– _Durante los primeros meses, luego de que todos abandonáramos el Templo Blanco, en verdad creí que aún seguías con vida _– continuó en tono seco Zelgadiss, clavando nuevamente sus ojos en Amel – _Durante mucho tiempo viví con el temor de que algún día te vería aparecer de la nada, dispuesto a completar tu venganza. Y durante mucho tiempo desperté agitado en las noches, escapando de las pesadillas en las cuales revivía los horribles momentos ocurridos en el tercer piso del Templo Blanco _– el joven oficial de Saillune miró de soslayo a Ameria, la cual se encontraba de pie a un costado, mirando a Amel con notorio temor – _Sin embargo ese día nunca llegó. Jamás volvimos a saber de ti. Y respiré tranquilo pensando que, definitivamente, habías muerto. Llegué a creer que ni siquiera alguien como tú sería capaz de atravesar el Desierto de la Destrucción encontrándose tan gravemente herido; llegué a pensar que habías muerto, solo, en el desierto, intentando alejarte del oasis. Pero aquí estás…_ – la mirada de Zelgadiss no pudo ocultar el claro brillo de desprecio que encendió sus ojos – _Aquí estás nuevamente ante nosotros._

Amel lo escuchó con expresión neutra, sin decir nada y sin apartar la vista de él. No obstante, no pudo evitar desviar por un instante su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba de pie detrás de Zelgadiss. La recordaba muy bien… La imagen de aquella muchacha recibiendo de lleno el letal impacto del Dig Volt se formó claramente en su cabeza.

Ameria dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir los ojos de Amel sobre ella. Verlo allí en Saillune, su hogar, era como una terrible pesadilla hecha realidad. El recuerdo de todas las desgracias que el antiguo general mazoku había traído sobre ellos aún permanecía demasiado latente en su interior como para no sentir aquel escalofriante temor. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía sumamente confundida… Aquella chica que había conocido en el hospital, Aradhel, ¿En verdad alguien tan terrible como Amel tenía algo que ver con ella? Su alma, su esencia original, seguían siendo la de un malvado demonio. La mente de la princesa de Saillune no podía hacerse a la idea de que alguien así pudiera mantener algún tipo de contacto con una joven común y corriente.

Zelgadiss se colocó rápidamente delante de Ameria, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Con una expresión que denotaba un antiguo y profundo rencor, el joven hechicero clavó sus ojos en Amel.

– _No te atrevas siquiera a observarla… ¿me oyes?_ – murmuró con desprecio, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Amel apartó la mirada tranquilamente. Ese muchacho lo odiaba. No tenía sentido alguno intentar explicarle que, en aquella ocasión, él no había tenido la intención de hacerle daño a la princesa de Saillune. Sin inmutarse, desvió la vista hacia Lina Inverse, la cual había permanecido en silencio, observándolo con una expresión sumamente seria.

Lina sonrió arrogantemente al notar la mirada de Amel sobre ella. Con un lento movimiento alzó su mano derecha, mostrando el talismán color rubí que llevaba en la muñeca.

– _¿Aún andas con ganas de apoderarte de estos?_ – preguntó en tono burlón, el cual contrastaba totalmente con la seria actitud que había mostrado hasta entonces – _Te advierto que no te será tan fácil arrebatármelos esta vez. He estado entrenando duramente desde la última vez que nos vimos._

Amel sonrió levemente ante la provocación de la hechicera.

– _Que coincidencia…_ – contestó en tono tranquilo – _Yo también._

Lina se apoyó contra la pared a sus espaldas, cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole altaneramente.

– _Cuando quieras_ – dijo con seguridad, mientras se señalaba a sí misma con el pulgar.

El breve intercambio de palabras entre los dos antiguos enemigos fue interrumpido por el brusco abrir de las puertas. Los cuatro giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada, observando como Gourry y el príncipe Philionel hacían su apurado ingreso en el salón. Philionel detuvo súbitamente su avance, observando con suma atención al joven apoyado contra la pared, el cual le sostuvo firmemente la mirada, sin mostrar el más leve dejo de emoción en su rostro.

– _Así que tú eres Amel…_ – murmuró el monarca de Saillune, mirando de arriba a abajo a aquel joven de vestimentas simples – _Mi hija y Zelgadiss me han hablado de ti. Tengo entendido que las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no fueron…las mejores._

Amel no dijo nada. Permaneció cruzado de brazos contra la pared, observando al príncipe con expresión fría y vacua.

– _Por lo que Gourry me ha comentado_ – prosiguió Philionel, sin prestar demasiada atención a su silencio – _Has venido aquí desde Kalmart con un grupo de refugiados. Quiero que sepas que nuestro reino jamás niega ayuda a aquellos que la necesitan. Puedes estar seguro de que la gente que has traído estará a salvo aquí – _el príncipe endureció levemente su expresión_ – Solo solicito una cosa de tu parte…_

Amel apartó la vista del monarca, mirando hacia el frente, sin variar su postura.

– _Habla –_ dijo con voz dura y cortante.

– _Quiero que por favor nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre el ataque a Kalmart._

– _¡Sí! –_ exclamó de repente Ameria, y luego bajó la voz, algo avergonzada – _¿Quién…quién llevó a cabo el ataque?_

Amel la miró durante un segundo, haciendo que la chica volviera a retroceder un paso, sujetándose del brazo de Zelgadiss. Suspiró.

– _Un ejército de proporciones considerables invadió Solaria durante la noche. Lo hizo en absoluto silencio y con la mejor de las sincronizaciones. Llevaron a cabo una matanza sistemática de toda la población, empezando desde los barrios adyacentes a las murallas para luego ir avanzando progresivamente hacia el centro._

Ameria apartó la vista, asqueada, mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza a Zelgadiss.

– _¿Toda…la población?_ – murmuró angustiada.

– _¿Cuántos hombres?_ – preguntó seriamente Philionel.

– _Unos veinte mil efectivos._

Todos intercambiaron miradas asombradas y preocupadas. Aquello era peor de lo que se habían imaginado.

– _¿Veinte…mil?_ – susurró incrédulo Gourry – _¿Veinte mil hombres para tomar una sola ciudad?_

– _El ataque se inició en Solaria, la ciudad con mayor concentración de tropas; estoy convencido de que el plan era avanzar a partir de allí y tomar el resto del ducado. Supongo que en estos momentos todo Kalmart debe haber sucumbido ya_ – aclaró tranquilamente Amel.

– _Eso quiere decir que tenemos una fuerza enemiga de más de veinte mil guerreros en nuestra frontera norte_ – murmuró Philionel.

Amel bajó la vista al suelo. Si sus presentimientos eran correctos, y mucho se temía que así era, el enemigo no solo aguardaba en el norte. Muy posiblemente, fuerzas similares también se encontraban en esos precisos instantes en la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros y en Ralteague, ambos países vecinos a Saillune. El escenario para el Reino de la Magia Blanca no podía ser más oscuro... Y además…Aradhel se encontraba allí ahora. Debía ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

– _¿Pudiste ver quién se encontraba al mando de esas tropas?_ – preguntó seriamente Zelgadiss.

Amel levantó nuevamente la mirada, haciendo a un lado sus reflexiones. Quién se encontraba al mando de aquellas tropas… Claro que lo sabía. Pero aquel miserable solo era un simple peón; un eslabón que formaba parte de una cadena mucho más grande. Y terrible…

– _Ese ejército en particular estaba comandada por un mercenario_ – respondió el joven de cabellos negros, intentando no darle demasiada importancia – _Un sujeto llamado Gádriel Béliar; muy hábil en el uso de la Magia Shamánica de tipo fuego._

– _¿Gádriel Béliar?_ – inquirió Gourry

Amel asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– _¿Acaso lo conoces?_ – quiso saber Ameria, mirando con curiosidad al rubio espadachín.

Gourry pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido y la mano sujetándose el mentón. La expresión de su rostro parecía indicar que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. Una leve gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de sus amigos, los cuales lo observaron con los ojos entrecerrados.

– _Emmm si, si_ – murmuró finalmente – _Hace unos cuantos años ya, antes de conocer a Lina, cuando yo también era una espada a sueldo, llevé a cabo algunos trabajos con él. De hecho, prácticamente nos iniciamos juntos en la profesión, cuando apenas teníamos poco más de dieciséis años –_ Gourry levantó la vista con una expresión muy seria, algo poco usual en él. Unas palabras que creía haber olvidado acudieron de golpe a su mente_…"No correrás con tanta suerte…"_ Paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos, incapaz de borrar el dejo de preocupación en su rostro – _Ese sujeto es peligroso. Muy peligroso…_

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, meditando las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Un ejército de más de veinte mil hombres aguardaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia, comandado por un mercenario que el mismo Gourry, todo un genio de la esgrima, consideraba peligroso. Por un momento, varios de los presentes desearon ya no averiguar más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo… Sin embargo, había alguien allí que no era fácil de impresionar, una persona que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver entre líneas.

– _Ese tal Gádriel no es más que un peón. Tú sabes quién se encuentra en realidad detrás de todo esto, ¿o me equivoco?_ – preguntó de repente Lina, observando de soslayo al ex-general mazoku.

Amel clavó sus ojos en la hechicera pelirroja, sintiendo claramente como la atención de todos los presentes se volcaba sobre él. Sin embargo, no tardó en separar lentamente sus espaldas de la pared, sin darle la más mínima importancia a la pregunta formulada por Lina. Colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el joven de cabellos negros se encaminó tranquilamente hacia la gran puerta doble, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

– _¡Espera un momento!_ – exclamó Zelgadiss, colocándose entre él y la puerta – _Aún no has contestado la pregunta. Habla._

Amel lo observó con unos ojos que habrían hecho retroceder asustado a cualquiera. Pero Zelgadiss no se movió ni un centímetro, devolviéndole desafiante la mirada. Amel se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, visiblemente irritado.

– _No hace falta que lo sepan. Nada pueden hacer._

– _¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?_ – replicó furioso Zelgadiss.

– _Porque yo conozco el verdadero poder detrás de todo esto. Yo sé de lo que es capaz. Y créanme, esto se encuentra más allá de las posibilidades del Reino de Saillune_ – respondió en tono sombrío el antiguo general del Amo de los Infiernos.

– _¿Y qué hay de Aradhel?_ – preguntó de repente Ameria, haciendo que todos voltearan confundidos hacia ella – _Ella se encuentra aquí ahora. Si algo le sucede a nuestro reino…ella también se verá involucrada. Si no nos dices a quien nos enfrentamos, entonces no podremos prepararnos para proteger adecuadamente a ella y al resto de los refugiados. ¿Acaso pretendes marcharte y abandonar a Aradhel a su suerte?_

Las afiladas pupilas de serpiente se clavaron fríamente en Ameria, haciendo que la joven hechicera se arrepintiera de la osadía que acababa de demostrar al encarar al ex-mazoku de ese modo.

– _En primer lugar…da igual permanecer aquí o en cualquier otro sitio _– contestó Amel en tono cortante – _Ningún país en todo el continente posee las fuerzas suficientes como para detener el avance de este monstruoso ejército. Tarde o temprano, hasta el último rincón del último pueblo dejará de ser seguro. Para revertir esta situación, es necesario destruir a la sombra oculta tras esta inmensa fuerza; la sombra que mueve los hilos desde la oscuridad…_

Amel hizo una pausa, observando gélidamente a todos los que lo rodeaban.

No...

Se equivocaban.

Él jamás la abandonaría.

– _Y en segundo lugar… _ – continuó en un susurro casi imperceptible, dirigiéndose a Ameria – _Yo nunca la abandonaré ¿entiendes? Nunca. Y es por eso que yo mismo, por mi propia cuenta, me haré cargo de todo esto. Cuando haya enviado al infierno a la sombra oculta tras los ejércitos, solo entonces, ella estará verdaderamente a salvo… –_ Amel ensombreció su semblante, endureciendo su voz _– Sin duda alguna, los humanos más poderosos de todo el continente se encuentran reunidos ahora mismo en esta habitación. Pero aún así no es suficiente. No hay nada que puedan hacer contra este enemigo _– concluyó, paseando lentamente los ojos por cada uno de sus sorprendidos interlocutores.

Ameria, al igual que el resto de los presentes, escuchó confundida las palabras del joven de la cicatriz. ¿Acaso…él, el antiguo general del Amo de los Infiernos, un verdadero mazoku, estaba dispuesto a llevar adelante tan difícil empresa solo para asegurar el bienestar de una chica mortal? Pero había algo aún más sorprendente que eso…algo confusamente macabro que perturbó a la princesa hasta casi congelar su alma. ¿Se refería Amel a un poder tan terrible que incluso Lina, siendo tan poderosa, no podía ser tenida en cuenta?

– _No te creas tan importante_ – exclamó de pronto Zelgadiss con un frío tono de voz, pero a la vez con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro – _Nos hemos enfrentado a terribles peligros en el pasado y, de un modo u otro, siempre hemos salido victoriosos. Lina fue capaz de derrotar a Phibrizzo, el terrible sub-lord Mazoku, tu amo y creador. Trabajando juntos, logramos lo imposible al neutralizar la amenaza de la mismísima Estrella Oscura. Y, muy en el fondo de tu sombría alma, sabes bien que podemos ponerte en serios aprietos. No cometas el estúpido error de despreciarnos de ese modo…Amel_ – concluyó el joven hechicero, mientras sus amigos sonreían y asentían.

Amel los observó atentamente durante unos segundos, como si en verdad meditara aquellas palabras. Cerró los ojos. Extrañamente, una expresión de preocupación y cansancio pareció dibujarse en su rostro.

– _Estoy muy al tanto de todos esos hechos, Zelgadiss Graywords – _contestó en tono neutro, casi con cortesía_ – Pero eso no cambia en nada las cosas. En estos momentos, lo mejor que puede hacer Saillune es concentrarse al máximo en fortalecer sus fronteras y prepararse para repeler cualquier hostilidad. Es muy probable que dentro de poco sean atacados por varios frentes, y la ciudad necesitará de personas como ustedes para protegerla…_

– _Tan sabias y valientes palabras, Amel, Zelgadiss…_ – interrumpió de repente una alegre y jovial voz – _Era lo menos que podía esperarse del general del Amo de los Infiernos y del joven Graywords, segundo al mando de la Guardia Personal del príncipe._

Amel abrió enormemente los ojos, quedándose literalmente petrificado sobre el suelo.

No…no podía ser. Aquella voz…

Los demás no tardaron en voltear rápidamente, observando sorprendidos hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Un joven de pulcras ropas blancas, con elegantes diseños bordados en hilos de oro, se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en el borde de la gran mesa rectangular en el centro del salón. Una corta melena, de un extraño tono violáceo, enmarcaba su risueño y simpático rostro. Llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sosteniendo entre ellos un largo y curioso bastón, con una brillante gema carmesí en su extremo superior. El joven levantó una mano, saludando cordialmente a los presentes.

– _¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?_

– _¡Xellos!_

_**Fin del Capítulo 4**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Hola! Dado que la semana que viene estaré sumamente ocupado, he decidido adelantar un poco la actualización. Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo de cierta importancia, pues ha dejado el terreno preparado para lo que vendrá más adelante ;) Como siempre, ya la próxima semana estaré subiendo sin falta el nuevo capítulo. Espero que éste haya cumplido, y también espero poder leer sus comentarios :)_

_Saludos y los dejo con el glosario n_n_

__.

**Glosario de términos:**

****.

_- Dig Volt__:_ hechizo muy poderoso de Magia Shamánica tipo aire. Genera un relámpago desde las manos del hechicero con el potencial suficiente para matar a una persona o generar un pequeño incendio. Fue el conjuro que utilizó Amel al herir de muerte a Ameria en El Cazador de Sombras.

_- Bezerd__: _se trata de una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el extremo oeste de Kalmart. Aparentemente, ha atravesado una mala etapa económica desde hace algunos años, por lo cual se encuentra en decadencia. Fue el último asentamiento en caer ante el ejército comandado por Gádriel.

_- Flare Haut__: _hechizo de Magia Shamánica de fuego creado por el propio Gádriel (y por lo tanto por mí XD) En términos prácticos, utiliza las mismas bases del Dug Haut, pero reemplazando las rocas afiladas por fuego mágico. Tras golpear el suelo con la palma de la mano, el conjuro genera múltiples columnas ardientes que emergen desde la tierra, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentre por encima. También puede utilizarse invocando un único pilar de fuego más grande y poderoso.


	6. Anexo 1: Razones

_Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización =) Bueno, estoy muy al tanto de como terminó el capítulo anterior, pero, aún así, es tiempo de hacer una pequeña pausa. Lo que van a leer a continuación no es el capítulo 5, sino el primero de una serie corta de anexos que iré introduciendo de tanto en tanto. Los anexos son capítulos que, cronológicamente hablando, se encuentran por fuera de la línea argumental principal; y servirán para explicar algunos aspectos del presente de la historia. Sin más, los dejo con este primer anexo. Espero que lo disfruten!, y también poder leer pronto sus opiniones :D_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Anexo 1: Razones**

**.**

Zelgadiss abanicó fuertemente la espada, girando la empuñadura en la mano y tomándola en forma invertida. Con un lento movimiento, cruzó la hoja por detrás de la espalda, dejando sobresalir la punta por encima del hombro. Era un arma tosca y pesada de un gris plomizo, sin ningún tipo de adorno. La hoja, mellada y opaca, no poseía filo alguno, pues se trataba de una simple espada de entrenamiento. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, cuatro soldados de la Guardia Real yacían derrotados frente a él, gimiendo adoloridos, con sus espadas romas desparramadas por el suelo. El suave y repentino batir de palmas llamó la atención de Zelgadiss, haciéndolo mirar hacia un costado.

– _Perfecto Graywords, otra vez lo has logrado._

La voz sarcástica y ponzoñosa de Éinar, el capitán de la Guardia Real, le llegó a los oídos como un graznido desagradable.

– _Nuevamente has demostrado ser el menos inútil entre toda esta panda de buenos para nada._

Se dio vuelta, soltando un bufido de desprecio, y clavó los ojos en la firme hilera de hombres frente a él. Debían ser unos cien, y todos vestían el uniforme reglamentario del ejército de Saillune. La túnica azul, larga hasta por encima de las rodillas, se encontraba ajustada a la cintura por un ancho cinto de cuero negro. Los pantalones, del mismo color oscuro, estaban hechos a medida, al igual que las botas cortas de cuero. Finalmente, una espléndida capa negra, con el emblema real bordado en hilos dorados, caía larga hasta casi los tobillos. Algunos llevaban piezas de armadura sobre el uniforme, trabajadas en plata, y unos cuantos sujetaban lanzas largas de combate, además de las espadas de entrenamiento colgadas a un costado del cinturón.

– _Ustedes cinco, a la arena_ – gruñó el capitán, señalando un extremo de la fila _– Enséñenle al señor Graywords a ser un poco más humilde, que muy bien le vendrá. Y saquen a esos cuatro inútiles de mi vista_ – agregó, echando una mirada despectiva a los soldados desparramados por el suelo.

Los cinco jóvenes avanzaron a paso lento, observándose entre sí de reojo. Zelgadiss suspiró, desabrochándose los botones de plata que ajustaban contra su pecho la túnica azul. La arrojó a un costado, junto a la oscura capa del uniforme reglamentario, luciendo la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Observó fijamente al capitán de la Guardia, el cual le devolvió la mirada con desprecio, esbozando una dura sonrisa en su rostro huesudo. Aquel maldito de Éinar, con sus cabellos castaños pegados al cráneo y su nariz de halcón, lo había odiado desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en Saillune. Zelgadiss era, sin duda alguna, el mejor hombre que tenía bajo su mando; sin embargo, el capitán parecía despreciarlo precisamente por eso. Bueno, por eso y quizás también por el evidente buen trato que recibía de parte del príncipe Philionel.

Todas las mañanas, a primera hora, los miembros de la milicia llevaban a cabo sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Para ello, se dirigían a un pequeño edificio circular ubicado a pocas calles del palacio real. La estructura, que a Zelgadiss le recordaba en su forma a un coliseo a cielo abierto, había sido testigo de las innumerables ocasiones en las cuales Éinar había intentado humillarlo. Desde su primer día de entrenamiento, sin excepción, el capitán siempre había enviado a más de un hombre a medirse contra él, y siempre había obtenido el mismo resultado. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía pensado seguir con aquella estupidez?

Los cinco jóvenes lo rodearon en un semicírculo, sujetando con firmeza sus espadas de entrenamiento. Zelgadiss notó que en sus ojos había cualquier cosa menos determinación. Los conocía bien, pues trataba con ellos y con los demás miembros de la Guardia Real prácticamente todos los días. Eran muchachos que llevaban mucho tiempo ya en la guardia, a diferencia de él, que había ingresado hacía apenas un año; no obstante, sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos se acercaba a su nivel como espadachín. Zelgadiss era todo un maestro de espadas, y Éinar lo sabía, pero jamás iba a darle el gusto de reconocerlo abiertamente.

– _¡Ataquen! –_ rugió el capitán, cruzado de brazos a un costado de la arena.

Todo duró apenas unos segundos. Los cinco muchachos se arrojaron sobre él intentando rodearlo, pero Zelgadiss avanzó entre ellos a una velocidad pasmosa, dando largas y precisas zancadas. Sus golpes fueron tan rápidos que los demás soldados apenas pudieron ver unos cuantos destellos de plata dibujándose en el aire. Al instante siguiente, los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo, sujetándose adoloridos el vientre.

Volvió a observar a Éinar, el cual tenía sus ojos claros y acuosos clavados en los cinco caídos, tan pálido y silencioso como un cadáver. Zelgadiss soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se cargó la espada al hombro y ayudó a cada uno de sus compañeros a levantarse, tendiéndoles la mano.

– _Te mueves bien, Whent, pero sigues sujetando la espada como si fuera un puñal. Lo mismo va para ti, Bran, eres rápido y ágil, pero descuidas mucho tu defensa, si quieres puede ayudarte a mejorar tu técnica de bloqueo._

Los muchachos le sonrieron levemente mientras se incorporaban. Zelgadiss era un recién ingresado, un novato en comparación con ellos, pero todos admiraban y envidiaban su increíble habilidad con la espada. Muchos lo consideraban el asesino definitivo luego de haberlo visto combatir; ágil y veloz como un tigre, y a la vez certero y letal como una serpiente. La voz ácida y despectiva de Éinar les borró la sonrisa del rostro en forma inmediata.

– _Vaya, vaya, así que el descastado pretende enseñar a mis soldados como manejar una espada_ _– _resaltó muy bien la palabra descastado, recordándole al joven que no pertenecía a ninguna de las grandes casas de Saillune ni de ningún otro reino.

Zelgadiss lo observó con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, volviendo a cruzar la hoja tras la espalda.

– _Si el señor lo desea, también puedo ensañarle unas cuantas cosas a él._

Todos los hombres de la Guardia Real guardaron silencio, observando nerviosos a su capitán. Éinar tenía el rostro congelado en una mueca de sorpresa. Nadie jamás había osado desafiarlo tan descaradamente. Desenfundó a medias la espada larga que colgaba de su cinturón, haciendo a un lado la capa negra de un manotazo.

– _Mide tus palabras, mocoso_…

Zelgadiss le sonrió despectivamente, girando la espada con habilidad. Con la gracia propia de un rey, el joven le hizo una elegante reverencia, como si lo invitara a bailar.

– _T…Tú…_ _–_ murmuró Éinar, tan incrédulo como furioso.

Sin poder contenerse más, el capitán se arrojó enloquecido sobre él, desenfundando por completo la espada. Zelgadiss detuvo fácilmente el impacto con un ágil giro de muñeca, quedando ambos cara a cara. La ira había vuelto a Éinar torpe y predecible, pero, de todos modos, jamás había tenido la más mínima oportunidad contra él. Con gesto aburrido, Zelgadiss se lo sacó de encima de un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. Éinar lo observó desde el piso con el rostro desfigurado por la ira. Lo señaló enérgicamente, apuntándole con un dedo largo y nudoso.

– _¡Soldados!_ – gritó – _¡Acaben con este perro arrogante!_

Los hombres no se movieron, se miraron entre sí, confundidos y asustados. ¿Matar a un propio miembro de la Guardia en el Barrio Real?

– _¡He dicho que lo maten! –_ insistió el capitán.

– _Guárdate tus sentencias de muerte para otra ocasión, Éinar_ – dijo tranquilamente una voz fuerte y clara.

Zelgadiss y Éinar miraron hacia un costado, el primero con ojos fríos y desconfiados, y el segundo con la vista empañada por la ira. Un jinete había hecho aparición en la arena, sin que casi nadie lo notara. Era el hombre más corpulento que Zelgadiss había visto jamás, alto e imponente como una montaña. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, bien ordenado, con una barba corta perfectamente afeitada. Los ojos eran azules, de mirada dura, pero, aún así, de una expresión que a Zelgadiss le pareció amable. Iba vestido con el mismo uniforme que ellos, y montaba un imponente garañón castaño.

– _Hárek…_ – murmuró Éinar, poniéndose en pie con el rostro rojo de rabia y de vergüenza – _Nadie te ha pedido opinión, lárgate de aquí._

El jinete le echó una mirada despectiva desde su alta montura, y luego observó a Zelgadiss de reojo. El joven le sostuvo la mirada altivamente, volviendo a cargar la espada sobre su hombro. Hárek; el capitán de la Guardia Personal del príncipe Philionel, y, en consecuencia, tal vez el mejor soldado en todo Saillune. La Guardia Personal era una unidad de elite entre las elites, compuesta por unos veinte hombres reclutados de lo mejor del ejército y la Guardia Real. A diferencia de ésta última, la cual tenía por principal trabajo la protección y defensa del Barrio Real, la Guardia Personal protegía directamente el palacio, siendo, en la práctica, una unidad conjunta de guardaespaldas del príncipe Philionel y de su hija, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune.

Zelgadiss había oído hablar de Hárek desde el primer día que ingresó a la milicia, pero era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Supuso que, en combate, un hombre de esa talla y musculatura debía tener la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo de un solo puñetazo. Siempre y cuando fuera lo suficientemente veloz y ágil como para lograr asestarle uno, claro. Y Zelgadiss lo dudaba. Dudaba que hubiera alguien en todo aquel lado del continente que pudiera hacerle frente en un combate singular. Solo Gourry.

– _Desafortunadamente no puedo hacer eso, mi estimado Éinar_ – respondió finalmente Hárek, sin mirarlo – _El príncipe Philionel me ha enviado a llamar al joven Zelgadiss Graywords _– sonrió, mirando divertido a Zelgadiss _– Por lo que acabo de ver, supongo que debes ser tú. Sígueme, muchacho._

Zelgadiss recogió su túnica y su capa del suelo, colgándoselas del hombro, y luego siguió tranquilamente a Hárek, el cual había bajado de su montura y marchaba hacia las puertas de salida, tirando de las riendas del animal. Éinar le echó una mirada cargada de veneno cuando pasó junto a él, pero no dijo nada. Una orden del príncipe Philionel no podía ser ignorada. Zelgadiss le dedicó una media sonrisa como toda respuesta, demostrándole que no le importaba en lo más mínimo las represalias que pudiera sufrir más tarde.

De ese modo, disfrutando de la ira de su odioso capitán, y de los suaves murmullos que escuchó por parte de sus compañeros, Zelgadiss atravesó las puertas de salida siguiendo a Hárek, rumbo al palacio real.

**.**

El Barrio Real de la capital de Saillune era uno de los lugares más hermosos que Zelgadiss había conocido. Todo parecía ser de un blanco sobrio y puro; las hermosas casas, los elegantes establecimientos comerciales, incluso las calles. La piedra blanca como la nieve, la cual era la principal materia prima de todas las estructuras, le daba a esa parte de la ciudad un aspecto que regocijaba la vista de cualquiera. Plazas de piedra con fuentes perfectamente talladas, monumentos y esculturas dedicados a los antiguos héroes y Dioses, arcos de mármol coronando las amplias avenidas, todo aumentaba aún más su esplendor a medida que se aproximaban al palacio del príncipe. Obviamente, aquel distrito era también el lugar de residencia de las principales familias de la nobleza de Saillune, por lo cual las calles, a esa hora de la mañana, estaban repletas de elegantes damas y caballeros de elevada alcurnia, así como también de los comerciantes más importantes y de los propios miembros de la Guardia Real, cuya principal tarea era patrullar a toda hora aquel sector de la capital.

Zelgadiss, ataviado nuevamente con la túnica y la soberbia capa del uniforme reglamentario, atravesó a buen paso la avenida principal del reino, un ancho sendero de piedra blanca que conducía directamente hacia el palacio real. Las chicas jóvenes le sonrieron al pasar, mirándolo de reojo. Algunas lo observaron de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo, cuchicheando y riendo entre ellas. Debía reconocer que aquello era algo que aún no dejaba de desconcertarlo. Había estado acostumbrado, prácticamente toda su vida, a que las mujeres lo observaran siempre con terror, o con espanto. Que ahora lo escrutaran de pies a cabeza, sonrojadas y sonriendo, era algo que siempre le provocaba, como mínimo, uno modesto asombro.

Sonrió al recordar que aquello no era precisamente algo que a Ameria le agradara. Recordaba, en particular, una ocasión en la cual había acompañado a la princesa a una importante misión diplomática en Kalmart. Durante la noche se había celebrado una gran reunión en el palacio de uno de los altos señores del ducado, y a ella habían asistido los representantes de Saillune y de otras naciones, junto con sus criados y guardaespaldas. Una simpática muchachita, la hija de uno de los nobles de Kalmart, había observado atentamente a Zelgadiss toda la noche, y luego se había acercado a él para hablarle con gran entusiasmo. Para Zelgadiss no había habido nada fuera de lugar en aquella actitud, y había seguido la charla de la chica con respeto y cortesía, como se esperaría de un caballero al servicio del reino. No obstante, para Ameria no había sido así en lo absoluto. La princesa de Saillune frunció marcadamente el entrecejo y se puso roja de celos al ver como aquella chica reía ante los comentarios de Zelgadiss y clavaba sus ojos brillantes en él, devorándolo con la mirada. Durante el viaje de vuelta, Ameria lo había tratado en forma increíblemente fría y distante sin qué el entendiera que demonios le sucedía. Más de una semana tuvo que esperar para que ella le confesara, muy avergonzada, que pensó que había estado coqueteando con la muchacha durante la reunión. Zelgadiss había dejado escapar una alegre carcajada y luego la había abrazado, susurrándole amablemente que él aceptaba los coqueteos de una sola chica.

El grupo de jovencitas se alejó de él, echando miradas fugaces hacia atrás e intercambiado comentarios exaltadas. Zelgadiss miró hacia adelante algo contrariado, soltando un suspiro divertido, pero enseguida frunció ligeramente el ceño, tornado más seria su expresión. A solo unos pasos de distancia, Hárek avanzaba erguido como una lanza de guerra, tirando suavemente de las riendas de su caballo. El capitán de la Guardia Personal no le había dicho por qué el príncipe Philionel lo había mandado a llamar, y él tampoco había preguntado. Después de todo, sospechaba cual podía ser el motivo, y, por otro lado, las charlas y reuniones con el padre de Ameria ya se habían vuelto algo habitual.

Desde el momento en que regresó a Saillune, Philionel depositó toda su confianza y sus expectativas en él, haciéndolo inmediatamente un miembro formal de la Guardia Real. No obstante, más allá de las responsabilidades que esto acarreaba, el monarca siempre lo seleccionaba para que se hiciera cargo del cuidado de Ameria durante las visitas a las naciones vecinas. Pero no solo se trataba de eso. Philionel también solía encomendarle delicadas misiones de espionaje e infiltración. No eran pocas las veces que algún rumor sobre un posible levantamiento de un reino cercano, o de algún plan para quitar del trono a Philionel, llegaba a los oídos atentos del príncipe. En esos casos, Zelgadiss era enviado de incógnito a investigar. La mayoría de las veces se trataba de simples rumores infundados, pero, en ocasiones, las palabras dichas en susurros resultaban ser ciertas. De todos modos, jamás una sola de esas amenazas llegó a convertirse en un peligro real. Zelgadiss había demostrado ser escalofriantemente eficiente en su trabajo.

La ancha avenida concluyó en un inmenso terreno rectangular, rodeado por altos muros de mármol y oro. Tras ellos se alzaba, imponente, el palacio real de Saillune, el cual constituía una pequeña ciudadela en sí mismo, con amplios jardines, torres y establos. Zelgadiss ingresó tranquilamente, siguiendo a Hárek y saludando con la cabeza a los soldados en sus puestos de vigilancia. En pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban de pie ante las puertas del despacho del príncipe. Los soldados que cruzaban sus lanzas sobre la entrada esbozaron el saludo militar, abriéndoles paso.

El despacho de Philionel era una habitación amplia y cuadrada, dominada por un gran escritorio ubicado de frente a la entrada. Detrás del escritorio se extendía un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, adornado con bellas cortinas de terciopelo azul. Las paredes, a izquierda y derecha, estaban repletas de estantes llenos a rebosar de libros, manuscritos y documentos. El príncipe se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, revisando unos papeles que llevaban el sello real de Saillune. Iba vestido con una larga túnica blanca con bordados en oro, y una capa negra le caía elegantemente sobre el hombro derecho. Alzó la vista hacia ellos, esbozando una gran sonrisa por debajo de sus poblados bigotes.

– _Zelgadiss, Hárek, acérquense por favor, y tomen asiento._

Ambos avanzaron a través de la habitación, rumbo a las sillas ubicadas del otro lado del escritorio, de frente al monarca. Sus botas negras resonaron fuertemente sobre las baldosas de mármol pulido, brillantes como espejos. Hicieron una respetuosa reverencia, extendiendo un brazo y bajando la cabeza, y luego se sentaron. Philionel observó a Zelgadiss, ensanchando su sonrisa.

– _¿Cómo te encuentras Zelgadiss? He oído que le estás dando muchos problemas al buen Éinar_ – dijo en tono divertido.

– _Creo que el señor Éinar no se siente del todo cómodo con mi habilidad en el manejo de la espada, su alteza _– contestó el muchacho en tono neutro, sin siquiera parpadear. Hárek, a su lado, soltó una leve carcajada.

– _No me cabe la menor duda, joven Graywords. He visto como reducías a esos cinco hombres a la vez en la arena de entrenamiento. Te mueves como el mejor de los guerreros –_ volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza _– Éinar no debe estar para nada contento al ver que tiene bajo su mando a un hombre que lo supera con creces en habilidad._

Zelgadiss lo miró de reojo durante un segundo. No dijo nada. Notó que el príncipe lo observaba con una de esas grandes sonrisas paternales tan características en él.

– _Supongo que sabes por qué te he mandado a llamar, ¿verdad Zelgadiss?_

El joven no necesitó pensarlo demasiado.

– _Tengo entendido que la señorita Ameria partirá mañana hacia el Reino de Xoana para sellar un acuerdo comercial ¿Su alteza desea que la acompañe?_

Philionel asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

– _Así es, quiero que partas a primera hora con ella mañana. Te encargo mucho su cuidado, Zel – _el príncipe echó una mirada de reojo a Hárek, el cual sonreía, y luego centró su atención en Zelgadiss _– Hace un año ya que te has incorporado como un miembro de la Guardia Real, dime, ¿Te sientes a gusto en tan honorable unidad del ejército?_

Zelgadiss no contestó de inmediato. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, meditando la pregunta. Era cierto que había logrado importantes avances en la Guardia Real, ostentando ahora un rango equivalente al de sargento. Sin embargo, todos sus asensos le habían sido entregados no porque Éinar reconociera a sus habilidades, sino porque el muy maldito no había tenido más opción luego de que Igvin, el mismísimo comandante en jefe de todo el ejército, así lo exigiera, pues lo había visto combatir y demostrar sus dotes como líder en situaciones muy delicadas. Más allá de esto, Éinar lo odiaba, y el cargo que le había otorgado no era más que una formalidad, pues jamás lo consultaba para la toma de decisiones y siempre desacreditaba su autoridad frente a los demás, despreciándolo de un modo tan evidente como estúpido. Lo que Zelgadiss había hecho a la mañana era algo que no había podido evitar: estaba harto de la arrogancia del capitán de la Guardia, y harto también de sus berrinches y su desprecio. Obviamente Éinar no iba a pasar por alto algo semejante. Se preguntaba qué clase de castigo debía estar preparándole en esos momentos… Levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en el monarca de Saillune.

– _Sí, su alteza, estoy a gusto_ – mintió.

Philionel volvió a mirar a Hárek, divertido. Su expresión cantaba a los gritos que sabía que el muchacho mentía. Hárek también sonrió con ganas, relajándose en el asiento de ébano y terciopelo.

– _Pues es una lástima entonces, Zel_ – dijo el príncipe, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor del escritorio, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura – _Mucho me han comentado los demás soldados sobre tu gran habilidad como espadachín, aunque ni falta hacía, ya que te he visto muchas veces en acción y doy fe de ello. Además, también soy muy consciente de el enorme éxito que has tenido en cada uno de los…trabajos particulares que te he encargado_ – Philionel se apoyó contra el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos – _Por ello he decidido decretar que, en cuanto hayas vuelto de Xoana con Ameria, seas nombrado el segundo hombre al mando de mi Guardia Personal. También podrás darle una mano a Hárek en el entrenamiento de los hombres y, si lo deseas, de nuestros hechiceros._

Zelgadiss parpadeó varias veces, observando de Philionel a Hárek, el cual le sonrió amistosamente_._

– _Será todo un honor tener a la mejor espada de Saillune como mi mano derecha_ – comentó Hárek _– A partir de ahora, te encargarás de la protección del palacio, del príncipe y de la señorita Ameria a toda hora, y yo podré respirar un poco más tranquilo –_ le tendió una mano a Zelgadiss amablemente, pero el joven no se la estrechó. Zelgadiss estaba inmóvil sobre su asiento, con la misma expresión de piedra grabada en el rostro. Hárek arqueó las cejas _– ¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿No aceptas el honor que su alteza te ofrece?_

Zelgadiss volvió a parpadear, mirando de reojo al príncipe, el cual lo observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Él era el único que sabía que él y Ameria eran algo más que amigos… Siempre lo había sabido. Y siempre había sabido que nadie jamás la amaría y protegería como solo él podía hacerlo.

Finalmente había llegado el día del que tanto había reflexionado con Ameria.

Zelgadiss sacudió levemente la cabeza, divertido. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, el príncipe lo colocaría en una posición en la cual pudiera velar por su hija en todo momento, no solo durante las visitas diplomáticas a otros países. Sonrió sinceramente, con ganas, como pocas veces lo hacía. Clavó la mirada en Hárek, sin dejar de sonreír, y estrechó enérgicamente la mano que le ofrecía.

– _Será todo un honor servir en la Guardia Personal de su alteza._

**.**

Zelgadiss se acomodó en el mullido asiento del carruaje, cruzando los brazos y las piernas. El interior del vehículo era pequeño, pero aún así bastante acogedor. Estaba hecho en su totalidad de una fina madera color caoba, pulida y brillante, con dos ventanas a los lados y dos bancos de terciopelo enfrentados; de manera que se encontraba cara a cara con la otra ocupante.

Ameria le sonrió alegremente, apoyando el codo en el borde de la ventana, la cual se encontraba parcialmente cubierta por suaves cortinas de color rojo. La luz que se filtraba a través de ellas le daba al interior un leve tono anaranjado.

– _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me acompañaste en uno de estos viajes? – _preguntó la chica. Vestía un elegante vestido tan blanco como la nieve, sin mangas, con una delgada gargantilla de plata rodeándole el cuello. Sus cabellos negros se agitaban levemente con el constante movimiento del carruaje, el cual era arrastrado por cuatro poderosos corceles.

– _La última vez que partiste en misión diplomática_ –contestó Zelgadiss, devolviéndole la sonrisa _– No habrá pasado más de un mes._

Ameria pareció pensarlo un segundo, mirando el paisaje rural que se extendía del otro lado de la ventana. Luego clavó la vista en él, guiñándole un ojo.

– _Pues a mí me ha parecido mucho más – s_e inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tomándolo de la mano _– Sabes que es un poco más...complicado cuando estamos en Saillune._

Zelgadiss ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ameria. Los rumores y las habladurías habían empezado al poco tiempo de su llegada. La nobleza de Saillune y los consejeros reales (sobre todo los malditos consejeros...) habían reprochado desde un principio a Philionel el hecho de que su hija, soltera y en edad para contraer matrimonio, fuera tan cercana a un simple soldado recién ingresado a la Guardia Real. Daba gracias a los dioses de que Philionel pusiera la felicidad y la voluntad de Ameria por sobre lo que mandaba la tradición y la política. ¿Podía decir que a causa de eso habían terminado por llevar una relación casi a escondidas, viéndose por las noches en las habitaciones poco habituadas del palacio, o en fugaces encuentros en las afueras del Barrio Real? Si, tal vez fuera así. Pero no por eso había dejado de sentir aquello que tan fuerte latía aún en su corazón.

Además…no podía negar que todo resultaba de lo más divertido.

A veces se sentía casi como un juego. Sonrisas en la oscuridad, palabras murmuradas, besos que escapaban de los ojos de la ciudad, la cual parecía vigilarlos; siempre evitando que los descubrieran, que los atraparan, como si fueran dos chiquillos escondiendo sus travesuras a los mayores. Pero, más allá de aquella simple felicidad al interior de los muros blancos de Saillune, Ameria no podía evitar rebosar de alegría cada vez que debía representar a su país en el extranjero. Antes había detestado con ardor tener que hacerlo, pero ahora era diferente. Zelgadiss siempre la acompañaba durante los viajes, por orden expresa de su padre, el gobernante máximo del reino.

"Cada viaje es como una pequeña luna de miel" solía decirle ella entre carcajadas. Acompañados solo por un puñado de soldados, y por algún que otro consejero, siempre habían aprovechado la oportunidad de pasar largos días juntos, a toda hora, sin el miedo acuciante a ser descubiertos.

¿Era en verdad tan grave vivir su amor en esa especie de anonimato? Zelgadiss, un joven que había sido privado durante casi toda su existencia de las más simples de las felicidades, no podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba ahora. Finalmente había recuperado aquello que Rezo, su propia sangre, le había arrebatado hacía ya tantos años. Y, más valioso aún, vivía junto a la persona más importante para él en todo el mundo. No, no podía quejarse. Estaba agradecido.

Pero, incluso así, sabía que Ameria no veía las cosas del mismo modo. Ella lo amaba con toda el alma, y eso era algo que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los mismísimos dioses, podrían cambiar. No obstante, ella necesitaba algo más; no por vanidad, o por orgullo, sino por el propio amor que sentía por él. Ameria quería que el mundo aceptara a Zelgadiss, el mejor y más maravilloso de los hombres, como ella misma lo había aceptado hacía tiempo en su corazón, cuando aún viajaban en busca de aventuras junto a Lina y Gourry.

Eso fue lo que Zelgadiss leyó en la mirada de la chica cuando ella habló nuevamente, contemplando las llanuras verdes a través de la ventana del carruaje.

– _No hay día que no agradezca el tenerte a mi lado, Zel. Pero…esta situación... – _se mordió ligeramente el labio, con la vista perdida en el paisaje_ – No me agrada tener que esconder al mundo lo que siento por ti. _

Zelgadiss permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con la vista clavada en el suelo de madera. El suave vaivén del carruaje, y el lejano golpeteo de los cascos de los corceles, resultaban casi hipnóticos. En aquel momento le pareció una buena idea sonar lo más racional posible.

– _Se esperan grandes cosas de ti, Ameria; eres la princesa de uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo. Yo, en cambio, hace solo un año que vivo dentro de los muros de Saillune, sin nombre ni pasado; solo una sombra de la que todos desconfían – _levantó la vista, intentando refugiarse él también en el paisaje que el camino rural hacia Xoana les ofrecía_ – Ambos sabemos que la noticia no caería para nada bien entre las personas que ayudan a mantener estable el gobierno de tu padre._

Ameria suspiró, mirándolo con una sonrisa amarga. Aún así, sus grandes ojos azules revelaron un atisbo de entendimiento. Un entendimiento forzado.

– _Supongo que la política es la política… – _susurró, resignada_._

A pesar del semblante triste de la chica, Zelgadiss le regaló una simpática sonrisa, señalándose la impecable túnica azul y la capa negra con el pulgar.

– _Si, y el ejército es el ejército, una institución muy importante, incluso en un reino de paz como Saillune – _ensanchó aún más su sonrisa_ – Solo debemos tener paciencia._

Ameria se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, fingiendo una muy falsa indignación. Zelgadiss solo le había sonreído con sinceridad, dándole a entender con su comentario que él también deseaba lo mismo. Qué poco necesitaba hacer para que volviera a ser la misma de siempre…

– _Oh, ¿Acaso eso significa que debo esperar a que te conviertas en el supremo comandante en jefe de todo el ejército para que el mundo sepa lo que sientes por mí?_

A pesar del tono cómplice y divertido de Ameria, Zelgadiss no pudo evitar hundirse un poco en el terciopelo rojo del asiento, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos. Suspiró con algo de tristeza.

– _Sabes muy bien lo poco que me agrada este anonimato; y también sabes que, desafortunadamente, tu padre no puede gobernar sin el apoyo de toda esta gente. La nobleza, la cámara de comercio, los banqueros, el propio ejército, todos influyen enormemente en la política y la economía del reino, en su prosperidad – _Zelgadiss hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado –_ Y todos están esperando la oportunidad de poder casarte con sus hijos, para así poder ascender a lo más alto que un hombre puede aspirar. Anunciar nuestra relación tan pronto sería un insulto para ellos, y tu padre no se puede permitir comprometer así la estabilidad del reino; más aún si tenemos en cuenta los intentos de asesinato por parte de su propio hermano y su sobrino, hace solo algunos años._

Ameria frunció el entrecejo al oír estas palabras. Zelgadiss sonaba tan lógico y racional que la irritaba. De todos modos, al final no pudo evitar sacudir un poco la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente.

– _Hablas como todo un rey – _dijo con picardía, guiñándole nuevamente un ojo.

Zelgadiss dejó escapar una leve carcajada, y luego estiró la mano, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la princesa.

– _Y tú hablas como si no hubiéramos pasado ningún momento grato desde que regresamos del Templo Blanco – _dijo con fingido reproche_._

Ameria tomó la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y cerró los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos la inundaran poco a poco. Claro que habían vivido gratos momentos juntos, y a todos los llevaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Recordaba las noches que habían pasado en los tejados del palacio, recostados el uno junto al otro, contemplando las estrellas y hablando hasta que el sol comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte. Recordaba las veces que había escapado a hurtadillas del palacio, rehuyendo a sus deberes para encontrarse con él en las afueras del Barrio Real. Recordaba las semanas que habían pasado juntos en las naciones vecinas, lejos de la atenta mirada de Saillune, riendo y paseando por calles en las cuales nadie les prestaba atención. Y, sobre todo, tanto ahora como en los lejanos días de aventura junto a Lina y Gourry, añoraba con fervor ese brillo especial en los ojos de Zelgadiss; ojos que solo tenían miradas frías como el hielo para el resto del mundo, pero que cuando la veían a ella se tornaban tan cálidos como la brisa de verano.

Sonrió complacida, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en el rostro de Zelgadiss. La piel del joven era tan lisa y pálida que parecía una estatua de mármol. El contraste con su anterior apariencia era sencillamente abrumador. Y aquello era algo que la fascinaba.

– _De todos modos, sigo pensando que eres demasiado cauteloso_ _– _dijo ella, divertida, para luego inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante, acercando su rostro sonriente al de él _– _¿_Habrá algún problema si le das un beso de amor a la princesa aquí, señor subcomandante de la Guardia Personal?_

Zelgadiss dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, e inclinó el rostro hacia los labios suaves y sedosos, los cuales lo esperaban con ansias.

– _¡BANDIDOS!_

El grito de alarma, a pesar de que se encontraban en el interior del carruaje, les llegó tan potente y estrepitoso como un trueno. Zelgadiss se detuvo, a solo un palmo del rostro de Ameria, incorporándose de un salto veloz y silencioso. La princesa permaneció inmóvil sobre su asiento, escuchando con expresión sorprendida y enfadada. El carruaje se había detenido, y por fuera podía oírse un fuerte coro de gritos, relinchos y voces que vociferaban órdenes.

Zelgadiss le echó una mirada rápida y severa a su compañera, la cual claramente decía "quédate aquí adentro", y a continuación abrió la puerta del vehículo, colocando la mano en el borde del techo y encaramándose de un salto sobre el mismo.

Hacía poco que había amanecido, y el cielo tenía un leve tono rosa pálido. El aire frío de la mañana había cubierto el césped y los árboles de una gruesa capa de rocío, así como de una delgada niebla que se mantenía pegada a medio metro del suelo. Su carruaje era el segundo en una fila de tres vehículos, ubicado justo en el medio. El de atrás llevaba a los consejeros reales que habían partido hacia Xoana junto con ellos; el de adelante en cambio, por lejos el más grande de los tres, llevaba a una tercera parte de los treinta soldados que constituían la guarida de la princesa. El resto de los hombres marchaba en torno a los carros montados a caballo, cerrando y abriendo la marcha. Sin embargo, en ese momento todos los soldados se encontraban desperdigados en torno a la comitiva, preparando las armas e intentando tomar posiciones a los gritos.

De pie sobre el techo del carruaje, Zelgadiss pudo ver con claridad la horda de bandidos que avanzaba hacia ellos, blandiendo las armas y aullando como demonios enloquecidos. Eran hombres vestidos con pieles, desaseados, e iban armados con espadas, hachas y picas. Zelgadiss tuvo la sensación de que salían de detrás de cada árbol, roca y hierba que rodeaba el camino a ambos lados, más numerosos de lo que se había imaginado.

Asaltantes de los caminos... el terror de los viajeros. Escupió hacia el suelo, irritado. Supuso que debían ser alrededor de cien, tal vez un clan completo, atraídos sin duda por la opulencia y la elegancia de los carruajes reales. Cien contra treinta... Debía actuar rápido o lo lamentarían.

Zelgadiss estiró su brazo derecho hacia adelante, irguiéndose recto como una lanza.

– _¡Formación en círculo, ahora!_ _– _exclamó con voz fuerte y clara, haciéndose oír por sobre el caos de gritos y acero _– ¡Lanzas y escudos en primera línea, no los dejen avanzar un solo paso! ¡Arqueros sobre los carruajes! ¡Barran con todo lo que intente acercarse!_

La voz poderosa de Zelgadiss tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre los hombres, los cuales, al recibir una orden directa en medio de aquel caos, reaccionaron como impulsados por una fuerza sobrenatural. Los soldados que portaban escudos y lanzas formaron un sólido anillo en torno a los tres carruajes, mientras la infantería armada con espadas se colocaba detrás de ellos, listos para repeler cualquier intento de intromisión. Los arqueros no tardaron en trepar a los techos de los dos carruajes restantes, soltando una lluvia de flechas sobre los bandidos cada vez más próximos. Zelgadiss asintió satisfecho, escrutando rápidamente a los grupos enemigos más cercanos a la primera línea. Debía escoger con cuidado los hechizos a utilizar o haría volar por los aires a sus propios hombres.

– _Muy bien...ahora verán – _murmuró con una media sonrisa _– ¡Bola de Fue...!_

– _¡¿Qué fuerzas malignas osan atacar la caravana de los nobles emisarios de la paz?_ _– _Ameria cayó de pie junto a Zelgadiss con la velocidad de un rayo, casi haciéndolo caer del carruaje por la sorpresa _– ¡En nombre de la justicia serán castigados! ¡No escaparán inmunes luego de semejante afrenta!_

– _¡Ameria! –_ exclamó Zelgadiss, con un reproche esta vez para nada fingido _– ¡Te dije que esperaras adentro!_

La chica lo miró con algo de molestia. Se había cortado el largo vestido a la altura de las rodillas, y había dejado la gargantilla y los zapatos de taco alto en el interior del carruaje.

– _No, no lo hiciste –_ le contestó a los gritos, pues la cacofonía de los alaridos, las maldiciones y los bandidos chocando aceros contra la primera línea era ensordecedora _– Solo me echaste una de esas miradas de reproche que sueles poner cuando te enf... ¡Bola de Fuego!_

Ameria interrumpió su acalorado discurso invocando repentinamente el hechizo de Magia Shamánica. La esfera ardiente salió disparada a toda velocidad desde el techo del carro, impactando contra el primer grupo enemigo que había logrado atravesar el cerco de escudos y lanzas. La explosión arrojó a los rufianes en todas direcciones, dando tiempo a los soldados para cerrar nuevamente el anillo. Zelgadiss soltó un bufido de impaciencia, observando a Ameria de reojo, y se preparó para dar inicio al ataque.

Rayos de fuego, ondas de hielo, relámpagos y esferas de pura energía atravesaron velozmente el aire, deteniendo el avance de los inacabables bandidos. Por debajo del techo del carruaje, los soldados de la guardia se batían cuerpo a cuerpo contra los enemigos, los cuales habían conseguido abrir un hueco en el anillo, obligando a las lanzas y a los escudos a replegarse hacia los carruajes. En un momento, fue imposible para Zelgadiss continuar con el ataque sin dañar a sus propios hombres. Los bandidos se habían acercado demasiado hacia ellos como para siquiera pensarlo. Maldiciendo su suerte, el joven bajó de un salto del carruaje, desenfundando la espada del cinturón. Ameria lo siguió inmediatamente, cargando en sus puños la energía astral del Visfarank.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue más breve de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría imaginado. Los bandidos habían basado su estrategia exclusivamente en su superioridad numérica, por lo cual, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, fueron ampliamente superados por el entrenamiento y la disciplina de los hombres de Saillune y de sus arqueros, los cuales seguían acuclillados sobre los carruajes, sin fallar un solo disparo.

Zelgadiss blandió verticalmente su espada, asestando un mortal golpe que abrió en dos la cota de malla y el pecho de su rival. El hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo sin hacer un solo sonido, muerto antes de tocar la tierra batida del camino. El joven hizo una pausa para recobrar el aire, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, y luego observó a su alrededor. La batalla había concluido. Decenas y decenas de cuerpos yacían sin vida, bañados en sangre, y las respiraciones agitadas de sus soldados formaban una especie de murmullo sordo, el único sonido que pudo oír durante un largo rato. Casi la totalidad de los cadáveres pertenecía a los forajidos, pero entre las armas caídas, los caballos y los restos de la niebla, Zelgadiss pudo distinguir con claridad el azul oscuro de las túnicas de Saillune. Echó una ojeada a los sobrevivientes, contándolos mentalmente. Habían perdido a doce hombres, y unos cuantos más estaban heridos. Ameria, de rodillas sobre el suelo, aplicaba la Magia Blanca sobre un joven con el vientre cubierto de sangre. Zelgadiss soltó un suspiro vacío de todo sentimiento, dejando simplemente escapar el aire, y luego caminó hacia la princesa.

Más tarde se reprocharía que debió haber sido capaz de percatarse antes, que debió haber detectado el leve movimiento del cuerpo tirado entre él y Ameria, el leve subir y bajar del pecho, los dedos apretando cautelosamente la empuñadura de la espada oxidada. Pero la verdad era que, simplemente, no consiguió darse cuenta de que aquel forajido seguía con vida hasta que lo vio incorporarse a la velocidad del rayo, arrojándose sobre él enloquecido por el dolor y la ira. Zelgadiss trastabilló, totalmente sorprendido, eludiendo la hoja enemiga por apenas unos pocos centímetros. Cayó ruidosamente al suelo, presa aún del asombro y la confusión. El bandido giró sobre sus pies, corriendo hacia él con el rostro contorsionado. No obstante, no había modo alguno de que pudiera ser más veloz que él. Zelgadiss arrojó un manotazo hacia el suelo, tomando el puñal ensangrentado que apenas había alcanzado a ver mientras caía. Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, veloz y preciso, arrojó el puñal en una mortal línea ascendente. El filo del arma se hundió de lleno en la frente del forajido, con el sonido seco y escalofriante del hueso al ser perforado.

Zelgadiss se incorporó como pudo, observando el cuerpo inerte ante él, uno más entre las docenes que lo rodeaban. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, topándose con la mirada sorprendida de Ameria. La chica lo observaba con una expresión de asombro y preocupación, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y entonces fue Zelgadiss quien abrió enormemente sus ojos, sintiendo que las palabras de advertencia que quería gritar se le atoraban en la garganta. Detrás de Ameria, a unos diez metros por afuera del camino, un hombre con una gran capa de piel sobre su tosca armadura gris, apuntaba firmemente a la princesa con un enorme arco de madera.

– _¡Cuidado! – _alcanzó a gritar desesperado, mientras la flecha salía disparada en línea recta hacia Ameria.

Zelgadiss intentó correr hacia ella, o abatir al hombre con un hechizo antes de que disparara, o interponerse entre la flecha y el cuerpo de la chica. Todo pasó por su cabeza como un violento torbellino de adrenalina e ideas inconexas, pero apenas fue capaz de alzar un brazo hacia ella, como si aquello pudiera protegerla de una muerte segura. Fue así, atónito e impotente, que notó como una sombra azulada saltaba por delante de la princesa, recibiendo de lleno el impacto de la flecha. Zelgadiss parpadeó confundido, dejando caer los brazos a un lado del cuerpo. Un soldado de Saillune, un hombre grueso y canoso, se había colocado delante de Ameria en el último segundo. Cayó al suelo pesadamente, con la flecha enterrada en el hombro. Recién entonces Ameria pareció reaccionar, girando sobre sus talones, pues todo había sucedido en menos de un segundo. El forajido, tan sorprendido como ella por lo que acababa de suceder, intentó colocar una segunda flecha en el arco, pero la princesa no se lo permitió.

– _¡Freeze Breed! – _exclamó enfurecida.

El bandido cayó de espaldas al suelo con un sonido sordo, congelado de pies a cabeza por una gruesa capa de hielo. La escalofriante expresión de dolor quedó grabada en su rostro brutal, cubierto de cicatrices. Ameria se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, analizando atentamente la herida del corpulento soldado. Echó una mirada de reojo hacia Zelgadiss mientras lo hacía. El joven la miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta; pero a la vez era como si no observara nada en particular, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

– _¡Soldado! ¿Te encuentras bien? Me has salvado la vida…_

El hombre la miró lleno de orgullo, sonriendo de oreja.

– _No te preocupes, mi señora, es solo un rasguño._

Sin embargo, la herida no dio la impresión de ser un simple rasguño cuando el soldado se arrancó la flecha de un tirón. La carne y el hueso del hombro se abrieron como si fueran la cáscara de una nuez, dejando escapar un abundante chorro de sangre. El hombre ahogó un gemido, llevándose la mano al hombro lacerado. Ameria colocó rápidamente ambas manos por encima de la herida, invocando las palabras sanadoras de la Magia Blanca. El soldado respiró aliviado al sentir la cálida luz blanca cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo; no obstante, Ameria estaba lejos de sentirse aliviada. Había visto la extraña expresión de Zelgadiss, y había leído a través de ella.

– _Zelgadiss…_

El joven no contestó. Siguió absorto, mirando sin ver.

– _Zelgadiss ¿Te encuentras bien? – _insistió en tono firme.

Zelgadiss finalmente pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó varias veces, observando a Ameria y al hombre herido junto a ella. Notó como el resto de los soldados comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, emergiendo como fantasmas de entre los últimos rastros de la niebla matutina. Volvió a clavar los ojos en Ameria, la cual lo observaba con evidente preocupación.

– _Zel… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

¿Si estaba bien?

No. No lo estaba.

**.**

El salón era sumamente amplio, de forma rectangular. Las paredes se encontraban recubiertas de roble pulido, liso y brillante como un espejo, con múltiples lámparas de cristal que iluminaban tenuemente toda la estancia. Las mesas se distribuían uniformemente en torno a las paredes, cubiertas con manteles de un blanco perfecto. Un enorme ventanal de cristal ocupaba toda la pared opuesta a la entrada, del suelo de mármol al techo, dejando que la tenue luz de la luna se filtrara en diminutas partículas de plata. Zelgadiss supuso que debía haber cerca de un centenar de personas en aquel salón, todas hablando y riendo animadamente. El sonido de la lira y el arpa, sin embargo, se elevaba por sobre el coro de voces excitadas, entonando una suave melodía.

La reunión entre los representantes de Saillune y Xoana había tenido lugar aquella misma tarde, y ahora, durante la noche, correspondía que los líderes y la nobleza del reino agasajaran a sus ilustres invitados con una gran cena seguida de baile. Zangulus, vestido como todo un rey, con ropas blancas y capa dorada, se encontraba de pie junto a su esposa, la princesa Martina, charlando animadamente con los consejeros reales de Saillune. La nobleza también había asistido, un puñado de hombres y mujeres de noble cuna que influían, de un modo u otro, en la economía y la política de Xoana. Incluso los soldados de Saillune, aquellos que habían sobrevivido a la emboscada, se encontraban allí, bebiendo el costoso vino de las mesas mientras charlaban con las jóvenes señoritas presentes, las cuales dejaban escapar coquetas risitas ante las divertidas anécdotas y aventuras que los soldados les relataban.

Sin embargo, apoyado de espaldas contra una de las paredes, de pie a un costado del salón, Zelgadiss no parecía prestar la más mínima atención a la gente que lo rodeaba, como si no se encontrara allí. Siendo el oficial a cargo de la guardia, había estado obligado a asistir aquella noche a la pomposa reunión, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado. Y, por supuesto, había ido vestido en consecuencia. Una ajustada chaqueta blanca cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, abotonada al torso con pequeños botones de oro con la forma del emblema real de Saillune. Los pantalones, también del color de la nieve, se ceñían perfectamente a sus piernas, con botas altas de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. La capa, a diferencia del resto del atuendo, era negra como la noche, con la cara interna bordada en hilos de oro. Llevaba una espada de tipo ceremonial a un costado del cinturón, larga y curvada, envainada en una funda tan blanca como sus ropas. Posó una de sus manos, cubierta por un ajustado guante blanco, sobre la empuñadura dorada del arma, torciendo la mirada hacia el inmenso ventanal de cristal.

No se encontraba allí.

Su mente volvía una y otra vez a lo que había sucedido en el camino, al concluir la batalla. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? En el pasado jamás habría bajado la guardia, jamás habría caminado tan tranquilo hacia Ameria sin escrutar detenidamente los cuerpos de los caídos, atento al más leve movimiento. Y, sobre todo, jamás habría dejado que el miedo lo dominara al ver al arquero, con la cuerda del arco a punto de disparar la mortal flecha. Se había quedado paralizado, congelado sobre sus pies, sintiendo como el terror de perder a Ameria le impedía mover un solo músculo.

No había podido hacer nada. Y se odiaba por eso. Sentía un pavor sordo, espeso, al pensar que, de no haber sido por uno de los hombres bajo su mando, Ameria no estaría allí en ese momento, hablando amablemente con Zangulus y Martina.

¿Qué le había pasado? Se entrenaba a diario en Saillune, mucho más que antes, y se sentía más fuerte y ágil que nunca. Pero sabía que la cuestión no pasaba por allí. No.

Había bajado la guardia, se había tranquilizado. Había reemplazado su frialdad y desconfianza por la paz y la tranquilidad que Saillune, que Ameria, le había obsequiado. Y no solo era eso. La clara superioridad que tenía sobre el resto de cada uno de los miembros del ejército lo había vuelto confiado, incauto. Y por culpa de su error, la vida que había jurado proteger hasta el fin de sus días había estado en grave peligro.

– _¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?_

La voz, suave y cristalina, sonó muy cerca de su oído, alzándose por encima de la música y del bullicio de los invitados. Zelgadiss giró levemente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en Ameria. La observó con atención. Se veía tan hermosa que el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido le dolía en el pecho. La princesa llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de un azul tan intenso como el océano. Diminutas perlas se distribuían en los bordados, formando elegantes diseños, los cuales hacían que toda la prenda resplandeciera levemente con cada movimiento que hacía. La gargantilla de plata había sido reemplazada por un collar de oro con el escudo de Saillune grabado en una brillante esmeralda. Una pequeña diadema de oro blanco, la cual asomaba entre los cabellos negros, completaba el atuendo de la princesa.

– _¿Sucede algo?_ _–_ insistió la chica _– Has estado muy callado todo el día._

Zelgadiss se obligó a forzar una sonrisa, pero no contestó. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo podía explicar la asfixiante sensación que suponía el haberle fallado? Justamente a ella, la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Ameria ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole, y luego le hizo una elegante reverencia.

– _Sé muy bien que no te agradan estas reuniones, pero... ¿Me haría el Señor el honor de concederme esta pieza?_

Zelgadiss sonrió, esta vez sinceramente. Pensó que debía ser el primer cambio de expresión que tenía en todo el día.

– _Me encantaría, pero sabes que no se me da bien el baile; además no querrás que llamemos la atenc..._

Ameria lo tomó repentinamente de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el centro del salón, donde otras parejas bailaban al compás del arpa y la lira. Zelgadiss pudo ver a muchos de sus soldados, con los rostros enrojecidos por el vino, bailando alegremente con las muchachitas de la nobleza. Durante un segundo agradeció haber pasado desapercibido toda la noche, pues no estaba de humor para fingir cortesía ante las hijas de los altos señores que el día anterior lo habían estado mirando embobadas.

Ameria tomó la mano derecha de Zelgadiss y llevó la otra hacia su cintura, abrazándose a él. La música sonaba lenta y dulce, y el joven encontró más sencillo de lo que había pensado seguir el ritmo de los instrumentos. Bajó levemente el rostro, dejando descansar el mentón sobre la cabeza de su compañera. La chica olía a flores, y se sentía frágil y pequeña entre sus brazos. Escuchó como dejaba escapar un leve suspiro, abrazándose más a él.

– _Estuve deseando un momento así desde que partimos de Saillune – _murmuró la chica, con el rostro apoyado contra su pecho.

Zelgadiss le sujetó firmemente la mano, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, pero aún así se sintió incapaz de hablar. Seguía sin estar allí, a pesar de la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Ameria contra el suyo. La imagen de un hombre corpulento, cubierto por una gruesa capa de piel, se negaba a abandonar su mente. El hombre lo miraba con un rostro cruel, lleno de cicatrices, apuntando directamente con su arco a una indefensa Ameria. Incluso así, divagando en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, pudo sentir una vez más la angustiante sensación de impotencia, el agudo dolor de no poder hacer nada por defenderla.

Y fue así, invadido por la misma desesperación, que algo ocurrió; algo que casi lo hizo saltar hacia atrás de la sorpresa. La imagen en el caos de su mente cambió. Ya no era el corpulento forajido quien esgrimía el arco, sino un joven alto y delgado, vestido completamente de negro. La capa le ondeaba al viento, tan negra como sus cabellos lacios y desordenados, los cuales le llegaban hasta los hombros. Dos ojos azules, fríos e inhumanos, brillaban en un rostro pálido y duro, finamente delineado. La delgada cicatriz atravesando su ojo izquierdo le provocó un intenso escalofrío, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo como si fuera un baldazo de agua helada.

Lo recordaba todo; claro que lo recordaba. Recordaba cómo, luego de lo que había sucedido en el Templo Blanco, se había prometido a sí mismo jamás dejar que Ameria volviera a correr semejante peligro. Y, durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había creído cumplir a la perfección con aquella promesa. Sin embargo, durante el ataque a los carruajes...

Zelgadiss abrió los ojos, aturdido, como si despertara de un sueño agitado. De repente una extraña determinación lo invadió, algo que, de forma inconsciente, había estado meditando desde hacía tiempo. Sabía lo que debía hacer…

Ameria, aún abrazada a él en el centro del salón, lo miró fijamente con expresión preocupada. Cuando la muchacha habló, él ya había tomado su decisión.

– _¿Zel...que te sucede? Háblame por favor..._

Zelgadiss sonrió, tomándola por los hombros. La observó con una dulzura infinita, haciéndola sonrojar levemente. Ella no podía imaginar lo mucho que sufriría el tiempo que estuviera fuera de Saillune.

– _Creo...creo que es tiempo de hacerle una visita a ese viejo mañoso – _contestó finalmente, sonriéndole como solo él podía hacerlo.

_**Fin del Anexo 1.**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:**

****.

**- **_División del ejército_: dado que no he visto ni en el animé ni en las novelas ninguna descripción detallada de las milicias de las diferentes naciones, el modo en que el ejército de Saillune está dividido no es más que una especulación mía. De acuerdo a mi concepción, existen tres ramas principales: el Ejército Real, el cual es la fuerza militar más numerosa, encargada de la protección de todo el renio; la Guardia Real; una unidad especial a cargo de la protección del barrio donde se encuentra el palacio y, finalmente, la Guardia Personal del Príncipe. Esta última es una unidad de elite encargada de proteger al príncipe, por lo cual su lugar de trabajo es el propio palacio y los lugares que Philionel visite.

- _Visfarank_: este es un hechizo de Magia Astral creado por la propia Ameria, siendo una de sus armas predilectas. El conjuro concentra una gran cantidad de energía en los puños del hechicero, permitiéndole asestar golpes terriblemente fuertes. Como contrapartida, consume cada vez más energía con cada golpe dado, por lo cual puede llevar a un rápido agotamiento si no se lo usa adecuadamente.


	7. Capítulo 5: Preludio

_Hola! Me he atrasado un poco, pero aquí estoy con una nueva actualización. De todos los capítulos que he subido hasta ahora, este es el más largo e importante. Por eso, a modo de recomendación, les sugiero que por favor lo lean con el mapa de Slayers que figura en la web de Eterno Poder. Eso ayudará mucho a entender las explicaciones que dará cierto personaje ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Preludio**

**.**

Lina observó con un dejo de preocupación hacia la silenciosa ciudad más allá de la ventana. La oscuridad de una noche fría y nublada caía sobre la capital de Saillune, siendo apenas atenuada por las antorchas ardiendo en los puestos de vigilancia de las calles y las murallas. Los soldados del ejército se movían lentamente por las aceras y las avenidas, vigilando exhaustivamente cada rincón de la ciudad, tal como el firme toque de queda ordenaba.

Lina suspiró, apoyando su codo sobre el marco de la ventana y dejando descansar su rostro contra la palma abierta de su mano. Vestía únicamente la fina camisa amarilla de su pijama, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos, dejando sus delgadas y torneadas piernas al descubierto. La habitación en la que se encontraba era un enorme dormitorio, asignado a ella y a Gourry por el príncipe Philionel. Se trataba de un amplio espacio muy acorde a los lujos del resto del palacio real, con un suelo perfectamente alfombrado y altas paredes tapizadas en madera pulida. Un fino ropero, una cómoda y una pequeña mesa con varias sillas integraban el mobiliario de la habitación, en cuyo centro se ubicaba una gran cama con dosel y sábanas de seda. Gourry, apenas vestido con los pantalones de su pijama, dormía plácidamente sobre el amplio colchón de la cama.

Lina observó de reojo a su compañero, intentando sonreír. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de lo que debían hacer al día siguiente congeló su seria expresión. Incómoda, desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Supuso que, en esos momentos, el mensajero con la carta que ella misma había escrito debía estar atravesando los muros de la ciudad, rumbo al Imperio de Elmekia. La verdad oculta tras los misteriosos sucesos acontecidos en los últimos meses se encontraba explicada, con todo detalle, en aquella misiva. Lina no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad le habría gustado poder enviar mejores noticias a la Corte Imperial, pero…desgraciadamente, esa era la realidad.

La hechicera sacudió levemente la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba asustada? No, claro que no. Ella era Lina Inverse, la más grande hechicera de los últimos tiempos, aquella que había sido capaz de derrotar a los más poderosos demonios que el mundo conocía. El miedo era algo ajeno a ella. Suyas eran la victoria, las riquezas y la fuerza. El miedo era algo desconocido para su valiente y orgullosa persona.

Sin embargo…

Volvió a suspirar. Tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de los caminos; tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto a su tranquila vida en Elmekia, que la perspectiva de lo que ahora debía hacer ya no le provocaba aquella adrenalina de antaño, sino una profunda incertidumbre. Pero, de todos modos, al igual que Ameria y Zelgadiss, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Amel tenía razón. Sería inútil esconderse o alejarse hacia el Mundo Exterior. Tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos…) aquella oscuridad terminaría extendiéndose por todo el planeta, hundiendo hasta el último de sus rincones en las sombras. Ella era una de las pocas personas que, al igual que en tantas otras ocasiones frente a tantos otros peligros, podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Y lo haría. No iba a hacerse a un lado. Iba a proteger a toda costa la vida que había empezado a construir junto a su amado Gourry.

De repente, con una suavidad que contrastaba mucho con su marcada musculatura, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, abrazándola por detrás. Lina cerró los ojos y sonrió, acariciando con sus dedos las grandes manos entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago.

– _¿Problemas para dormir?_ – preguntó dulcemente Gourry.

Lina negó con la cabeza.

– _No. Solo pensaba…_

– _Te entiendo. Es difícil no hacerlo después de todo lo que Xellos nos contó._

Lina giró un poco hacia atrás, observando a su compañero por encima del hombro.

– _¿Qué…piensas de todo esto?_

Gourry aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, inclinándose y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Lina.

– _Sabes que nunca me separaré de ti_ – le susurró al oído – _Sé que saldremos adelante, como siempre lo hacemos. Superaremos esto._

Lina ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, sintiendo en el fondo de su alma la hermosa paz que solo la presencia de Gourry era capaz de darle. Lentamente levantó una de sus manos, apoyándola con ternura en el rostro del rubio espadachín.

– _¿Hasta el final? –_ preguntó en tono calmo, consciente de que Gourry sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

El espadachín asintió con la cabeza, sin deshacer su abrazo.

– _Si –_ dijo –_ Juntos hasta el final._

Lina se dio vuelta y abrazó de frente a su amado guardaespaldas, hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho desnudo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; eso era todo lo que siempre había necesitado, aún en los lejanos días en que su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo. Y por eso lucharía.

Ocultando sus ojos de la mirada azul de Gourry, el cual la abrazaba suavemente, acariciando sus rojos cabellos, Lina no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, en los oscuros acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar aquella tarde.

**. . .**

Todos en el gran auditorio, a excepción de Amel, quien permaneció prácticamente petrificado sobre el suelo, giraron sus cabezas hacia el centro de la habitación.

– _¡Hola a todos! Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?_ – exclamó alegremente Xellos, saludando a los presentes con un gesto de la mano.

– _¡Xellos! –_ casi gritaron al mismo tiempo Lina y Ameria.

El mazoku se encontraba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en el borde de la gran mesa rectangular en el centro del auditorio. Vestía una larga túnica blanca con detalles bordados en oro, la cual se ajustaba a su cintura con una ancha cinta del mismo color, anudada a un costado. Los pantalones debajo de la túnica, también blancos, ostentaban los mismos detalles dorados.

Frunciendo marcadamente el entrecejo, Lina distinguió de inmediato el emblema imperial de Elmekia bordado en las ropas de Xellos. ¡Aquel era el uniforme de los miembros de la corte!

– _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –_ exclamó Zelgadiss, avanzando unos pasos hacia él con una expresión que reflejaba una peculiar mezcla entre asombro y desprecio.

El mazoku lo miró abriendo levemente uno de sus ojos, dejando ver una pupila rasgada y violácea.

– _Hola Zelgadiss, ¿cómo has estado? A mí también me da gusto verte –_ respondió amablemente Xellos, apenas dejando percibir el dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

El joven oficial de Saillune lo observó furioso, dispuesto a contestarle y mandarlo a los mil infiernos, pero Lina se le adelantó.

– _¿Qué haces vestido así? –_ preguntó la hechicera, con un tono que reflejaba más sospecha que curiosidad.

Xellos bajó ligeramente la vista, como si recién en ese momento notara las ropas que llevaba puestas. Sonrió ampliamente, abriendo sus viperinos ojos violetas, los cuales clavó en Lina con una escalofriante expresión.

– _Oh, acabo de venir de Elmekia_. _Tuve que ingresar a la Corte Imperial para recabar cierta información._

Lina se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada al mazoku. Estaba mintiendo. Podía decirlo con total seguridad.

Xellos amplió su sonrisa y, ensombreciendo aún más su maligna expresión, clavó su mirada en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, más allá de Lina y los demás. Todos giraron levemente la cabeza, notando alarmados aquello que había llamado la atención del demonio.

Amel, de pie e inmóvil, observaba a Xellos con una expresión que no revelaba ni el más leve atisbo de emoción, como si se hubiera transformado en una congelada estatua de sí mismo.

Un muy tenso silencio se formó en el auditorio. Durante varios segundos nadie dijo absolutamente nada, mirando nerviosos de un extremo al otro de la habitación; del joven de cabellos negros al sacerdote de la Señora de las Bestias. Todos recordaban a la perfección las circunstancias en las cuales ambos se habían visto por última vez; y todos eran conscientes del terrible y titánico combate que aquellos dos habían librado en el oasis del Templo Blanco, tras el cual Xellos había resultado gravemente herido y Amel dado por muerto.

Xellos cerró nuevamente los ojos, recuperando su habitual y alegre expresión.

– _Hola Amel, ¿qué tal has estado? Te ves bien_ – canturreó amablemente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Amel no dijo nada. Permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, mirando fijamente al mazoku, sin siquiera variar la expresión de su rostro. Xellos no pudo evitar volver a sonreír descaradamente. A pesar de que Amel permanecía sin mover un solo músculo, con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado del cuerpo, el sacerdote-general pudo sentir claramente como su antiguo rival concentraba de a poco toda su enorme energía, dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier segundo sin importarle en lo más mínimo las consecuencias.

Ameria, Lina y Zelgadiss voltearon casi al mismo tiempo hacia Amel. Ellos también lo habían sentido. Alarmados, vieron como el suelo alrededor del ex-general mazoku se agrietaba levemente, como si estuviera soportando un enorme peso, a medida que un muy tenue temblor, casi imperceptible, comenzaba a sacudir toda la habitación. Amel se encontraba en un total estado de alerta, y no parecía tener la menor intención de ocultarlo. Todo su gran poder comenzaba a reunirse en un solo punto, en una forma terriblemente concentrada; de modo que incluso Gourry y Philionel fueron capaces de percibirlo, sintiendo ambos una especie de perturbación en el aire, algo que los puso inexplicablemente en guardia.

No obstante, Xellos ni se inmutó ante esto. Se quedó sentado sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y con la misma expresión tonta de siempre adornando su rostro. Lentamente alzó ambas manos, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

– _Vamos, vamos, cálmate un poco_ – dijo en tono paciente – _Supongo que no serás tan poco sagaz como para creer que no sabíamos que seguías con vida. Si te hemos dejado vivir estos dos años es porque ya no te consideramos una amenaza. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, Amel, ni a ti…ni a esa hermosa muchacha –_ agregó abriendo ambos ojos y levantando el dedo índice, mientras su semblante se oscurecía macabramente.

Amel disminuyó bruscamente la energía que había comenzado a concentrar en sus manos, cambiando su inmutable expresión por una de cautela. Aradhel…aquel maldito lo sabía. Se maldijo internamente a sí mismo por su imprudencia. Lo habían estado vigilando durante un lapso de casi dos años y él no se había percatado… ¡No podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni un segundo cuando se trataba de Xellos!

Muy lentamente, Amel relajó su tensa postura, calmando la alta concentración de energía que a punto estuvo de hacer colapsar el auditorio. Todos los presentes suspiraron con cierto alivio al sentir que aquella terrible presión disminuía considerablemente su intensidad. Lo último que deseaban era verse envueltos en un combate entre dos enfurecidos demonios… Sin embargo, pese a haber calmado su inminente espíritu de lucha, Amel no descuidó en lo más mínimo su guardia, observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Xellos. No se dejaría sorprender por ese maldito.

– _Así está mejor_ – acotó Xellos, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

– _¿Qué…demonios quieres?_ – preguntó Amel en tono cortante, intentando contener el intenso odio que la sola visión del mazoku le provocaba.

Todos los presentes volcaron su atención en Xellos. Sabían muy bien que su presencia allí solo podía deberse a motivos no del todo buenos, siendo imposible no intentar relacionarlo con los oscuros acontecimientos de los últimos meses.

Xellos estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo, como si aspirara un muy agradable aroma. Como siempre, el tremendo odio de Amel hacia él era…reconfortante. Con un rápido movimiento, bajó nuevamente la cabeza, clavando su maligna mirada en el ex-general mazoku.

– _¿Qué no es obvio? – _preguntó en tono burlón_ – Estoy aquí para revelarles a todos aquello que tú te niegas a explicar._

**. . .**

– _¡A partir de mañana, las garras del mal que oprimen a los pueblos libres serán definitivamente destruidas por el irrefrenable puño de la justicia!_ – exclamó, a los gritos, Ameria, subiéndose de un salto a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación y apuntando hacia el infinito con su dedo índice.

Zelgadiss bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado por la entusiasta perorata de la joven hechicera.

– _¿Quieres bajar un poco la voz? _– murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – _Se supone que no debe haber nadie contigo en tu habitación a estas horas de la noche._

Ameria lo observó con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, y luego bajó dando un pequeño brinco de la mesa de té, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

– _Tienes razón, lo siento_ – se excusó en tono divertido.

Zelgadiss suspiró, desviando su mirada hacia la puerta, por si acaso. Se encontraban en el palacio real, más precisamente en los aposentos privados de Ameria, un amplio juego de habitaciones compuesto por un gran dormitorio, un pequeño estudio y un muy fino cuarto de baño.

En esos instantes, ambos se hallaban en el dormitorio, una inmensa habitación con grandes ventanales que se extendían desde suelo hasta el techo, cubiertos por suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo, al igual que la elegante alfombra que cubría el suelo. Contra la pared opuesta a la entrada, el cuarto poseía una gran cama de dos plazas, coronada por un dosel con cortinas de seda y columnas de ébano. A ambos lados de la cama se distribuía el mobiliario, integrado por toda una seria de roperos, un escritorio, una cómoda y la pequeña mesa de té, con sillas a juego, sobre la cual Ameria había pronunciado su pomposo discurso.

La princesa se sentó al borde de la cama, juntando las piernas y colocando ambas manos a un costado del cuerpo, apoyando las palmas sobre el mullido colchón. Aún llevaba puestas las ropas blancas de hechicera que había utilizado durante toda la tarde en el hospital-templo del centro de la ciudad. Sonrió alegremente a Zelgadiss, el cual la observó con cierto reproche, de pie en el centro de la habitación. El joven hechicero se había despojado de la elegante capa y la túnica azul del uniforme, vistiendo solamente la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo y los pantalones negros reglamentarios, junto con las botas cortas de cuero.

De frente ante la hermosa sonrisa de la princesa, Zelgadiss no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia un costado, dubitativo. Recién a esas horas de la noche tenía tiempo de hablar en privado con Ameria, luego de la particular reunión que habían tenido aquella tarde… Y, obviamente, el temor que él y el príncipe Philionel compartían había sido confirmado.

– _En verdad…estaría mucho más tranquilo si te quedaras aquí_ – murmuró el joven.

Ameria se cruzó de brazos, cambiando su sonrisa por una muy seria expresión.

– _No volveré a caer en esa discusión, Zel._

– _Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti – _replicó tajante Zelgadiss_ – En esas circunstancias, no podría cuidar de…_

– _¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! – _lo interrumpió Ameria, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con algo de cansancio_ – Se que te preocupas, y lo aprecio, pero… ¡Recuerda también lo mucho que yo me preocupo por ti! ¿Crees que puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que tú te encaminarás en una misión tan peligrosa? ¡Jamás! Iré contigo Zel. Te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo… – _concluyó la princesa, bajando la vista algo avergonzada.

Zelgadiss suspiró sonoramente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. A paso lento se acercó hacia Ameria, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama, con una expresión muy pensativa enmarcando su rostro.

– _Es increíble verte tan llena de energía, tan decidida y optimista como siempre_ – murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo y entrelazando ambas manos – _Pero…tú estuviste ahí esta tarde; escuchaste muy bien todo lo que Xellos dijo. ¿Acaso…no tienes miedo?_

Ameria le sonrió dulcemente, entrecerrando los ojos.

– _Claro que siento miedo Zel; sería una inconsciente si no lo sintiera. Pero…tengo una obligación para con Saillune, mi reino, mi hogar… Y además…sé que no estaré sola en esto_ – la chica amplió aun más su sonrisa – _Lina y Gourry vuelven a estar con nosotros, y…aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo, que Amel haya decidido emprender también esta travesía, supone cierto alivio. Pero, lo más importante_ – agregó aproximando su rostro hacia Zelgadiss – _es que te tengo a ti, Zel… Y si te tengo a ti conmigo, el miedo jamás podrá dominarme._

Ameria abrazó fuertemente a su compañero, cerrando los ojos y acurrucando su rostro contra su pecho. Zelgadiss suspiró nuevamente, devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad los negros cabellos de la chica.

– _¿Y si te dejara inconsciente con algún hechizo y me marchara antes de que despertaras?_ – preguntó en tono inocente.

Ameria soltó una leve carcajada, levantando un poco el rostro para quedar cara a cara con él, mirándolo con expresión traviesa.

– _Entonces te seguiría el rastro por todo el continente hasta encontrarte._

Zelgadiss sonrió con ganas. Sabía que la chica no mentía.

– _Obviamente, estás hablando en ser…_

El cálido y efusivo beso que Ameria plantó sobre sus labios, interrumpió la frase que el joven apenas acababa de formular en su cabeza. Zelgadiss se quedó perfectamente inmóvil durante unos segundos, sorprendido por la repentina acción de la chica. No obstante, no tardó en alzar lentamente ambas manos, tomando a la joven hechicera por los hombros para corresponder, ansioso, el impetuoso beso que ella le obsequiaba.

Los dos se dejaron caer suavemente sobre la cama, profundizando aún más aquel íntimo gesto. Ahora, que sabían bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo y que era lo que debían hacer, ambos eran muy conscientes de que aquella bien podía ser su última noche juntos.

Y aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer.

**. . .**

– _¿QUÉ? – _exclamaron Zelgadiss y Philionel a la vez.

– _Lo que acaban de oír –_ replicó Xellos, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Lina y Gourry intercambiaron serias miradas, consternados por las palabras del mazoku. Amel chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado, como si acabara de confirmar algo para nada agradable.

– _¿Treinta…mil hombres? –_ murmuró, mortalmente pálida, Ameria.

– _Así es –_ confirmó Xellos, como si fuera la gran cosa – _En este momento, una fuerza de treinta mil hombres se encuentra agrupada en la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, justo en la frontera con Saillune. Y si a eso le sumamos los veinte mil soldados esperando al norte, en la frontera con Kalmart…_ – continuó el mazoku, haciendo cuentas con los dedos en gesto inocente – _Tenemos a cincuenta mil guerreros que atacarán al reino de Saillune, desde dos frentes, dentro de exactamente veinte días._

Todos permanecieron en el más absoluto de los silencios. Xellos sonrió amistosamente a Amel, el cual lo miraba, directo a los ojos, con la expresión propia de un asesino.

– _Papá… –_ susurró Ameria – _¿Estamos en condiciones de hacer frente a semejante ejército?_

Philionel bajó la cabeza, visiblemente contrariado.

– _Si en verdad logran atravesar las murallas desde dos frentes distintos, entonces nada les impedirá cercarnos hacia el centro de nuestro propio reino. Sería una posición sumamente desventajosa…_

– _Oh vamos, su excelencia, no hay por qué alarmarse tanto_ – exclamó jovialmente Xellos, alzando el dedo índice.

Todos torcieron la cabeza hacia él nuevamente.

– _¿A qué te refieres?_ – preguntó Ameria, recuperando las esperanzas.

– _Esta fuerza de cincuenta mil hombres fue la que atacó y conquistó en tan solo dos días al reino vecino de Ralteague –_ explicó tranquilamente el sacerdote mazoku – _Luego, el ejército se dividió en dos partes: treinta mil soldados marcharon hacia la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, derrotando a sus tropas en pocos días. Los veinte mil restantes, liderados por Gádriel Béliar, se dirigieron hacia Kalmart, el último país en caer. Y he aquí el punto a tener en cuenta. Todo este movimiento de tropas indica que casi no quedan guerreros ubicados en el reino de Ralteague en estos momentos, puesto que la mayoría se ha dirigido hacia la Alianza y hacia Kalmart, preparándose para golpear a Saillune desde dos direcciones diferentes._

– _¿Y de qué nos sirve saber las circunstancias en que estos hombres llegaron hasta nuestras fronteras?_ – preguntó confundido Philionel.

– _Simple, su alteza_ – contestó el mazoku, alzando nuevamente el índice – _Esta enorme fuerza no atacará Saillune hasta dentro de veinte días, se los puedo asegurar. Y, por otro lado, casi no quedan soldados aguardando en Ralteague. Todo esto quiere decir que tienen un espacio de más de dos semanas para atravesar el reino de Ralteague, ahora un corredor libre, y llegar hasta…_

– _Lyzeille –_ lo interrumpió una voz cortante y agresiva.

Todos miraron atentamente hacia Amel, el cual no apartó sus amenazantes ojos azules de Xellos. El mazoku le sonrió malignamente, con una expresión que congelaba la sangre en las venas.

– _Exacto, Lyzeille_.

– _¿Qué hay allí? –_ preguntó Ameria, intentando, en vano, atar los muchos cabos sueltos.

– _Lyzeille…_ – murmuraron Lina y Zelgadiss, casi al mismo tiempo.

El oeste. Todo había comenzado allí. Los extraños rumores, las muertes, la pérdida de contacto con los demás países; todo había iniciado desde el oeste hacia el centro del continente. Y el Imperio de Lyzeille era el país ubicado en el extremo más occidental de toda aquella parte del mundo. ¡De allí provenían los ejércitos! Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora ir hacia allá?, más cuando sabían que cincuenta mil hombres estaban a punto de caer sobre Saillune…

– _Dime Xellos_ – murmuró Lina, cruzándose de brazos y observando inquisitivamente al mazoku – _Zelgadiss, Gourry y yo teníamos planeado, en un principio, infiltrarnos en los reinos vecinos para averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos y de donde provienen los ataques. Pero ahora, que nos has dicho donde se encuentran exactamente ubicadas las tropas enemigas, su número, y que éstas provienen de Lyzeille… ¿Por qué deberíamos, sí o sí, partir hacia allí en los próximos veinte días?_

– _Por el influjo, naturalmente_ – contestó Xellos.

Amel miró hacia un costado, torciendo la boca en una mueca despectiva. Obviamente, él había pensado en eso. Pero si el origen de todo en verdad se encontraba en Lyzeille, y él creía que así era, había algo que no cuadraba…

– _¿Qué influjo?_ – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Zelgadiss, quien permaneció tan pensativo como el mismo Amel.

– _Quienes hayan estado cerca de los soldados de este inmenso ejército, _– explicó Xellos, observando risueño a Zelgadiss – _habrán notado un odio sobrenatural emanando de sus cuerpos, así como también una oscura y extraña energía, algo difícil de clasificar ¿o me equivoco? _

No hizo falta que nadie contestara aquella pregunta. Todos sabían, de un modo u otro, que los guerreros negros de esas enormes tropas se encontraban impregnados de una muy extraña aura, algo que helaba los corazones y despertaba el más profundo de los temores.

– _Ameria_ – prosiguió Xellos, señalando a la princesa – _Tú sabes mejor que nadie que existen seres humanos cuyos sentimientos positivos prevalecen sobre los negativos, lo cual, básicamente, los convierte en buenas personas ¿verdad?_

Ameria se irguió orgullosa, señalando hacia el frente con su dedo índice, en pose soberbia.

– _¡Por supuesto que sí!_ – exclamó con convicción – _El sentido de justicia, el honor y el amor, prevalecen en los valientes corazones de los hombres justos, ¡las fuerzas del mal jamás podr…!_

– _A lo que voy,_ – prosiguió Xellos, ignorando totalmente a Ameria, al igual que el resto de los presentes, los cuales volcaron toda su atención en el mazoku – _es a que, del mismo modo que tenemos personas en las cuales las emociones positivas definen su esencia y rigen sus vidas, también existen otras cuyos corazones se encuentran dominados por los sentimientos negativos. Estas personas son las más peligrosas, ya que su maldad y su crueldad innatas las hacen sumamente susceptibles al influjo externo de energías superiores. Energías capaces de…nublar la voluntad._

Amel clavó su helada mirada en Xellos, sin decir una sola palabra.

– _¿A qué…te refieres con todo esto?_ – preguntó Lina, temiendo saber cuál podría ser la respuesta.

Los ojos de Xellos se abrieron totalmente, curvando sus labios en una macabra sonrisa, lo cual le dio a su rostro el más cruel y sombrío de los aspectos.

– _A que el origen de esta maligna energía, la persona de la cual toda esta oscuridad proviene, se encuentra en Lyzeille en estos momentos, y…_

– _Y desde allí extiende su influencia por todo el continente, desde allí corrompe los corazones de los hombres malvados, dominándolos a su voluntad y nutriendo con ellos a su monstruoso ejército – _agregó Amel, como si supiera de memoria lo que el mazoku iba a decir.

Xellos torció levemente la cabeza, clavando su gélida y burlona mirada en el joven de la cicatriz.

– _Exacto._

**. . .**

En uno de los tantos barrios residenciales ubicado en las inmediaciones del palacio real de Saillune, Amel abandonó silenciosamente la casa de dos pisos en la cual él, Aradhel y su familia se habían alojado. Luego de retirar todo el dinero depositado a nombre de uno de sus muchos alias en la banca del reino, Amel había procedido a alquilar aquella bonita casa casi inmediatamente después de la reunión llevada a cabo en el palacio real. Ahora que Aradhel se encontraba segura y cómoda allí, disponiendo del resto de los fondos que él mismo había retirado, y faltando menos de una hora para el amanecer, ya nada le impedía partir rumbo hacia el Imperio de Lyzeille, el origen del mal que consumía el continente.

Con suma cautela, Amel cerró las puertas de entrada de la casa, saliendo hacia la oscura y silenciosa calle. Había reemplazado sus simples ropas por un traje absolutamente blanco, más propio de un hechicero. Llevaba una fina chaqueta del color de la nieve, larga hasta los muslos, ajustada a la cintura con un grueso cinto de cuero negro. Un par de botas cortas de igual color adornaban sus pies, cubiertas hasta los tobillos por un pantalón del mismo blanco inmaculado. La larga capa, también en el invariable tono blanco, cubría sus espaldas extendiéndose casi hasta los talones. Finalmente, la peculiar espada, delgada y curva, descansaba envainada en su funda de color negro, colgando sujeta a un costado del cinturón.

Amel avanzó unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose de repente. Su impasible rostro no reflejó el asombro que en realidad sintió al ver a Aradhel sentada en uno de los muchos bancos que se extendían a lo largo de toda la acera, como si la chica lo hubiese estado esperando allí. Amel frunció el ceño ¿Cómo no se había percatado de que había salido antes que él de la casa?

Aradhel, ataviada con un corto vestido de un amarillo muy claro, giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo, y luego apartó la mirada hacia el suelo.

– _Entonces…te vas ¿no es así?_

El joven no contestó. Se acercó lentamente hacia el banco, parándose a solo unos pocos pasos de ella. Sin decir nada, clavó sus ojos en el pequeño moño blanco que la chica siempre llevaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza, adornando su cabellera castaña, como si intentara distraerse en aquel simple detalle. Aradhel sonrió con algo de amargura.

– _No sé como lo supe_ – prosiguió – _Solo sé que, luego de que volvieras del palacio real esta tarde, algo en mi interior me advirtió que te marcharías…_

Amel cerró los ojos, prolongando aún más su tan característico silencio.

– _¿Sabes por qué hago esto?_ – preguntó finalmente, en un tono neutro y despojado de emoción, el cual sonó más brusco de lo que había procurado.

La chica se levantó repentinamente del banco, acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Su rostro se veía extrañamente enfadado, algo que sorprendió un poco a Amel ¿Le había visto alguna vez antes esa expresión?

– _¡No!_ – exclamó la chica, como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, levantando la voz pero sin llegar a gritar – _¡No lo sé! ¡No sé por qué te vas! Nunca sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, tú… ¡jamás me dices nada! _– el tono de voz de Aradhel bajó bruscamente, volviéndose tembloroso – _¿Qué es lo que sucede que te marchas sin siquiera decírmelo?_

Amel no respondió de inmediato. Durante unos segundos la observó directo a los ojos con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Aradhel parpadeó confundida, olvidando momentáneamente su enfado. Amel se veía… ¿indeciso? ¿Justamente él, que era la encarnación de la frialdad y la determinación? ¿Era eso posible?

– _Lo siento –_ dijo finalmente, bajando la vista al suelo y provocando una sorpresa aún mayor en la chica – _No me sentía del todo preparado para enfrentar esta…situación. No sabía cómo. Por eso decidí partir sin decirte nada, explicándole los motivos a tu padre. Se suponía que él iba a decírtelo hoy en la mañana._

Aradhel lo miró más confundida que antes, sin entender qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo.

– _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ – balbuceó – _Amel, tú no eres así... ¿Qué está pasando?_

El joven miró hacia un costado, profundizando aún más aquella extraña expresión, para nada común en él. A Aradhel le dio la impresión de que Amel estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo en pensar que era lo que debía decir. Finalmente, los ojos azules del muchacho se clavaron en ella, recuperando la frialdad que tanto los caracterizaba.

– _Quiero que me escuches con atención_ – pidió seriamente Amel – _El ejército que atacó Kalmart hace poco…caerá sobre Saillune dentro de exactamente veinte días _– Aradhel abrió enormemente los ojos, aterrada, apenas dando crédito a lo que acababa de oír – _Le he dejado a tu padre el dinero y las indicaciones pertinentes para que, de ser necesario, marchen hacia Elmekia y de allí hacia el Mundo Exterior_ – Amel miró hacia el suelo con expresión pensativa, como si meditara profundamente en algo _– Si antes de que se cumplan veinte días no regreso…deberán marcharse inmediatamente de Saillune y del continente._

Aradhel intentó calmarse y ordenar sus confusos y asustados pensamientos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquello era sumamente grave.

– _Amel… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede? –_ preguntó atemorizada.

El joven hechicero la sujetó firmemente por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos con una expresión que, a pesar de su frialdad, denotaba una muy seria franqueza.

– _Lo que quiero decir, es que el avance de este ejército nunca se detendrá_ – aseguró, tajante – _No lo hará al menos que… al menos que la fuerza que lo manipula sea destruida. Yo sé donde se encuentra esa fuerza, Aradhel, y allí es hacia donde me dirijo_ – Amel guardó silencio durante varios segundos, mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo _– Debes creerme cuando te digo que este poder se encuentra más allá de las posibilidades del mejor de los ejércitos._ _Pero…yo puedo hacerle frente… ¡Yo puedo detenerlo!_ – exclamó con firmeza, levantando la mirada con los ojos encendidos.

– _¡Estás loco!_ – casi gritó Aradhel, al borde de las lágrimas – _¿Hablas de un poder que ni siquiera la mejor de las tropas podría derrotar? ¿Qué diablos podrías hacer tú entonces?_ – Aradhel lo sujetó por las ropas del cuello con ambas manos, sacudiéndolo, mirándolo furiosa, implorante – _¡No vayas! Quédate aquí…quédate conmigo y, si tenemos que huir, hagámoslo juntos. ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme así! ¡No…!_

Aradhel se calló en forma repentina, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, intentando en vano asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Amel acababa de hacer algo que jamás había siquiera intentado antes. Él…la estaba abrazando.

Sintiendo claramente los brazos del joven alrededor de su cuerpo, con una mano apoyada suavemente en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, Aradhel permaneció absolutamente quieta, sin atreverse del todo a moverse. Podía sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, así como las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, las cuales amenazaban con comenzar a caer en cualquier segundo.

– _Jamás antes, en toda mi larga existencia, había conocido el temor_ – susurró Amel con voz vacua, como si hablara consigo mismo – _Pero lo experimenté en Kalmart, cuando esos malditos atacaron nuestra ciudad. Temí que ellos…pudieran hacerte daño._

Aradhel abrió todavía más los ojos al escuchar estas palabras. No podía recordar prácticamente ninguna otra vez en la cual Amel se hubiera mostrado así de abierto. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que estaban a salvo ahora, que se encontraba con él, a su lado, pero Amel no la dejó; continuó hablando como si se estuviera haciendo más una confesión a sí mismo que a ella.

– _Por eso es que no puedo quedarme contigo. Tarde o temprano, esa enorme fuerza se extenderá por todo el mundo. No habrá un solo rincón donde estar a salvo. Si eso ocurre, inevitablemente volveremos a vernos en la misma situación que en Kalmart… Si no los detengo, tú nunca estarás a salvo de esta oscuridad que se extiende devorando todo a su paso. No puedo permitirlo ¡No voy a permitirlo!_

Amel se separó ligeramente de Aradhel, sujetándola por los hombros. La chica lo observó muy fijamente, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca semi abierta, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera hacerlo. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas pecosas, dándole un aspecto inocente. Amel continuó su explicación, ensombreciendo su rostro en una seria expresión que contrastó notablemente con sus palabras.

– _Yo...no soporto la idea de que algo malo te pueda pasar. ¿Lo entiendes Aradhel? No hago esto por un capricho personal. Lo hago…por ti. Así que espérame, porque regresaré. _

Las palabras de Amel hicieron eco una y otra vez en la mente de Aradhel, rehusándose a desaparecer _"Por ti… Por ti"_

La chica intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mientras las rebeldes lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

– _¿Me lo prometes?_ – preguntó, consciente ahora de que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Después de todo, ese era el Amel que conocía…

– _Te doy mi palabra, y yo nunca falto a ella. _

Muy lentamente, Amel retiró sus manos de los hombros de la joven, dedicándole una última mirada que, por un segundo, brilló con algo distinto de su tan habitual frialdad.

Sin decir más, Amel se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marchar rumbo hacia uno de los más grandes peligros con los que jamás se había cruzado antes. Pero algo se lo impidió. Aradhel lo sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca, reteniéndolo.

El joven miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, sin decir nada. La chica lo sostenía firmemente, sin soltarlo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y la vista clavada en el suelo. Los castaños cabellos le caían sobre el rostro, impidiéndole al joven ver sus grandes ojos celestes. De repente, con un lento movimiento, como si lo hubiera calculado, Aradhel se llevó la mano libre hacia el cabello, retirando el pequeño moño blanco que siempre llevaba a modo de ornamento.

Amel observó, silencioso, como la muchacha deshacía rápidamente el moño, atando la cinta blanca alrededor de su muñeca. El joven levantó su mano a la altura del rostro, estudiando con atención la improvisada pulsera que Aradhel acababa de hacerle.

– _Solo te la estoy prestando_ – murmuró la chica, algo avergonzada – _Debes prometerme que volverás y me la devolverás._

Amel asintió con la cabeza, sosteniendo la huidiza mirada de Aradhel, la cual se veía un tanto inquieta, como si se esforzara en decir algo sumamente importante. El muchacho aguardó pacientemente durante unos segundos, esperando a que ella se decidiera a hablar. Pero Aradhel permaneció en un silencio inamovible, con la vista clavada nuevamente en el suelo.

Sintiendo que, de momento, había excedido las limitadas capacidades de interacción social que tanto le costaba utilizar, Amel se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a paso decidido. En breve amanecería. Si en verdad solo tenía veinte días para lograr semejante hazaña, entonces no tenía ni un segundo que perder. Ya casi había llegado a la acera opuesta cuando la escuchó.

– _¡Amel!_

El joven se detuvo, sin darse vuelta, escuchando atentamente.

– _¡Te estaré esperando! – _exclamó la chica_ – Regresa a mí, porque yo…yo…_ – una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Aradhel, opacando las lágrimas que tan persistentemente había dejado caer – _Yo te amo._

Amel se dio vuelta totalmente, observándola con una media sonrisa y con aquel brillo diferente iluminando sus ojos azules.

– _Lo sé._

**. . .**

Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Ameria y Philionel se dejaron caer, aturdidos, sobre las sillas que rodeaban la gran mesa rectangular del auditorio. Sus rostros reflejaban el asombro, la incertidumbre, el temor… A un costado de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared, Amel mantenía su fría mirada sobre Xellos, quien aún seguía sentado al borde de la mesa, observando tranquilamente a todos.

Lina entrelazó ambas manos por delante del rostro, apoyando la frente sobre ellas. Frunciendo el entrecejo, miró de reojo a Xellos, el eternamente engañoso y terriblemente poderoso sacerdote de La Señora de las Bestias.

– _¿Por qué…por qué nos cuentas todo esto?_ – preguntó consternada la hechicera – _¿No se supone que ustedes los demonios son aliados en pos de un mismo objetivo?_

Xellos se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin variar su expresión.

– _Ya se los había dicho antes. Luego de que Phibrizzo fuera destruido, los sub lords sobrevivientes enfriaron totalmente sus vínculos, intentando cada uno imponerse como el nuevo líder mazoku. Sin embargo, jamás se enfrentaron directamente, ni movilizaron sus tropas demoníacas para someter a los demás. Se concentraron en mover influencias, en tratar de engrosar sus filas e incrementar sus ya inmensos poderes. Por eso…_

Xellos hizo una pausa, cruzándose de brazos y abriendo sus fríos ojos violáceos. Con una seriedad poco usual en él, el mazoku paseó la vista por todos los presentes, los cuales escuchaban, expectantes y abatidos por lo que ahora sabían.

– _Por eso_ – prosiguió Xellos – _no logro explicarme por qué Deep Sea Dolphin, la Señora de los Mares, ha iniciado esta destrucción sistemática de las ciudades mortales, sometiendo a las naciones bajo su poder._

Deep Sea Dolphin.

Uno de los cinco sub lords creados directamente por Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú. Una mazoku de altísimo nivel, poseedora de un poder descomunal, algo que iba más allá de la imaginación de los simples mortales.

Ahora tenía sentido que todo hubiera comenzado en el oeste. Ahora resultaba lógico que la Señora de los Mares hubiera optado por apoderarse primero de Lyzeille, imperio ubicado en las costas occidentales, junto al Mar del Demonio. Esas oscuras aguas mantenían oculto en sus profundidades el sello de la Barrera Mazoku perteneciente a la sub lord, siendo todo el mar parte de sus dominios. Lyzeille era el país más cercano a sus territorios, y a la vez un gran imperio. Un imperio que no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad desde el principio...

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue tan profundo que los presentes casi pudieron sentirlo como algo palpable. Sin embargo, una breve e irónica carcajada rompió el mutismo que las palabras de Xellos habían creado.

– _¿No logras explicarte por qué Dolphin está haciendo todo esto? Por favor…_ – comentó sarcásticamente Amel, el único que no había mostrado sorpresa ante la increíble revelación – _Es obvio que sabes el por qué. Tú siempre sabes. Pero, por alguna razón, la infeliz de tu señora considera que no es necesario que nosotros conozcamos todos los detalles_ – los ojos de Amel atravesaron al mazoku como si fueran un par de afiladas espadas – _Seguramente, ahora que las relaciones entre los grandes demonios se han vuelto tan tensas, Zellas Metallium ha decidido sacar del camino a Dolphin, la cual ha comenzado por su propia cuenta esta maldita y peligrosa campaña de conquistas. Y la mejor manera de empezar a hacerlo, sin siquiera mover un dedo, es recurriendo a nosotros ¿O acaso estoy equivocado…Xellos?_

Lina y Zelgadiss observaron seriamente al sacerdote, conscientes de que aquello que Amel decía muy posiblemente se encontraba a un paso de la verdad. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que el mazoku intentara utilizarlos como simples peones en un tablero de ajedrez, urdiendo sus retorcidos planes desde las sombras.

– _Ya en el pasado has hecho cosas semejantes, Xellos_ – dijo en tono serio la hechicera, cruzándose de brazos – _¿Quieres utilizarnos nuevamente como carne de cañón en beneficio de tus planes?_

Xellos sonrió con ganas, entreabriendo levemente sus fríos ojos de serpiente.

– _Lo que yo quiera o no es irrelevante, mis estimados amigos. La realidad es que dentro de veinte días cincuenta mil hombres caerán sobre Saillune. Y no importa que logren repeler este ataque, las fuerzas de Dolphin jamás se detendrán, continuarán viniendo una y otra vez… Al menos que ella misma sea detenida_ – el mazoku amplió aún más su sonrisa, adoptando una estremecedora expresión – _La simple verdad es que, más allá de sus pobres sospechas, si no quieren ver a este reino y al resto del mundo hechos pedazos, entonces deberán marchar hacia Lyzeille y poner fin a los planes de la Señora de los Mares. Eso es todo._

Zelgadiss se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, soltando un bufido de desprecio, visiblemente irritado.

– _De acuerdo, tienes razón en eso. Pero, como bien dices, tenemos cincuenta mil hombres aguardando en nuestras fronteras ¿Debo interpretar que con solo derrotar a Dolphin será suficiente para automáticamente detener a toda esa masa de soldados y evitar que caigan sobre Saillune?_ – preguntó en tono sarcástico.

Xellos alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos, como si Zelgadiss hubiera preguntado algo obvio y estúpido.

– _Este inmenso ejército funciona como una unidad coordinada solo por el control que la energía demoníaca de La Señora de los Mares ejerce sobre ellos_ – explicó con gesto aburrido – _Derrótenla y entonces esa energía se disipará, dejando al ejército reducido a lo que en realidad es: una panda de delincuentes, mercenarios, asesinos, y psicópatas, hombres malvados y crueles que solo se preocupan por sí mismos. Sin el control de Dolphin sobre sus malignos corazones, no continuarán actuando coordinadamente en pos de un mismo objetivo como han hecho hasta ahora. Se desbandarán. Y si no lo hacen, serán solo un grupo desorganizado de bandidos intentando trepar las murallas del reino, algo que el experimentado ejército de Saillune podrá repeler fácilmente._

Zelgadiss volvió a bufar con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos y observando furibundo al sacerdote mazoku. Muy a su pesar, los argumentos dados por Xellos, de una forma u otra, sonaban lógicos y convincentes. Irritado, paseó la vista por los demás. Todos permanecían en silencio, meditando profundamente las palabras que acababan de oír. ¿Acaso no tenían más opción que intentar detener a Deep Sea Dolphin si querían salvar a Saillune, y a todo el continente, de sus garras?

– _Supongo que lo que Xellos dice tiene algo de sentido_ – reflexionó Ameria en voz alta, apretando los puños por la ansiedad que sentía – _¿Pero…por qué deberíamos atravesar Ralteague para llegar hasta Lyzeille? ¿No sería más rápido y sencillo llegar hasta allí en barco, bordeando la costa sur y oeste?_

– _No lo creo –_ contestó seriamente Lina, observando el suelo con pesar _– Si en verdad Dolphin ha tomado Kalmart y la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, entonces los puertos de partida más cercanos, ubicados en esos países, ya deben haber sido destruidos junto con sus flotas… – _alzó lentamente la vista_ – Además, no olviden cual es el nombre del mar que baña las costas… Nos estaríamos metiendo directamente en sus dominios. ¿No es así, Xellos? –_ agregó en tono cortante, clavando sus ojos rojizos en el mazoku.

Xellos se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente como toda respuesta, con el rostro cubierto de sombras.

– _¿Y bien?_ – preguntó amablemente, ignorando a Lina y recobrando a medias su risueño semblante.

Los presentes se observaron entre si durante unos segundos, intercambiando serias miradas de preocupación y resignación. Lina y Zelgadiss asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Philionel observaba a su hija, preocupado, para luego bajar la vista hacia el suelo. La expresión de Ameria reflejaba una determinación y un coraje sorprendentes. Ya no había nada que el monarca pudiera hacer… El destino estaba decidido, y sería uno sumamente peligroso.

– _De acuerdo… Si solo tenemos veinte días para revertir esta situación…entonces mañana mismo nos pondremos en marcha_ – afirmó, decidido, Zelgadiss.

Lina y Gourry asintieron sus palabras, al igual que Ameria, la cual, para el pesar de su padre, dejó entrever un firme brillo de desafío atravesando sus ojos azules.

– _¡Hacia Lyzeille! –_ exclamaron a la vez.

Xellos sonrió complacido, con una expresión tan inocente que habría podido engañar al más desconfiado de los hombres.

– _Bien, yo solo vine hasta aquí para brindarles desinteresadamente esta información tan valiosa _– dijo en forma amable, con un tono que no dejaba entrever ni el más leve dejo de sarcasmo – _Por favor no me agradezcan, es un placer poder ayudar _– agregó divertido.

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza despectivamente, mientras que Amel alzaba una de sus finas cejas negras, con una pequeña vena latiendo con fuerza en su sien. Xellos les sonrió amigablemente a ambos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

– _Ahora debo irme, mis estimados. Les deseo mucha suerte en esta difícil empresa ¡Hasta la vista! – _exclamó contento, llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de saludo.

Los presentes observaron en silencio como el mazoku se desmaterializaba súbitamente en el aire, desapareciendo por completo. Sin duda Xellos disfrutaba a sobremanera el molestarlos tan descaradamente.

Ignorando las engañosas palabras del demonio, Zelgadiss se puso repentinamente de pie, acercándose a paso lento hacia Amel hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Ahora que Xellos se había marchado, había alguien más con quien se debía aclarar ciertas cuestiones…

– _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss, intentando sonar neutral, pero no pudiendo ocultar del todo la obvia aversión en su voz.

Amel lo observó indiferente, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

– _Ya lo dije antes. Partiré de inmediato hacia Lyzeille y acabaré con todo esto _– explicó con voz tranquila.

Tras estas palabras, Amel guardó silencio unos instantes, observando fijamente a Lina.

– _Me imagino que habrás notado que hay algo en la explicación de Xellos que no cuadra del todo, ¿no es así, Lina Inverse?_

La hechicera pelirroja se acomodó en su asiento, devolviéndole seriamente la mirada, mientras todos los demás volcaban su atención en ella.

– _Creo saber a qué te refieres… _– murmuró Lina –_ Pero antes, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Dime, ¿piensas que Xellos ha dicho la verdad al asegurar que Deep Sea Dolphin es la responsable de todas estas catástrofes?_

Amel asintió inmediatamente.

– _Si, no hay duda de que se trata de ella. Conozco a Dolphin, y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que es su energía la que rodea a los hombres de este enorme ejército. Y precisamente es allí donde se halla el problema…_

– _¿A qué se refieren exactamente?_ – preguntó confundida Ameria.

– _A que es imposible, incluso para un sub lord mazoku, lograr extender semejante distancia su energía maligna_ – explicó Lina, con una muy pensativa expresión en el rostro.

Amel volvió a asentir, mientras desviaba distraídamente la vista hacia los amplios ventanales en las paredes.

– _Dolphin no se ha movido de Lyzeille desde que los ataques a los diferentes países comenzaron. Sin embargo, sin acercarse a los puntos de batalla, ha logrado extender su influencia maligna por prácticamente todo el continente. Son cientos de kilómetros desde la costa oeste hasta aquí… _– reflexionó Amel, centrando nuevamente su helada mirada azul – _Dada la extraña aura oscura que los envuelve, puedo darme cuenta de que no ha arrojado un hechizo a los soldados del ejército para mantenerlos bajo su control…simplemente ha utilizado su energía demoníaca sobre ellos para corromperlos y dominarlos, teniendo esta energía su punto de origen en Lyzeille – _Amel bajó la vista al suelo, desenfocando la mirada _– Incluso el mismísimo Shabranigudú tendría dificultades si intentara extender tantos kilómetros su influencia. No obstante, todo parece indicar que Dolphin lo ha logrado… No me explico cómo… _

– _Por eso es que no podemos ignorar el hecho de que Xellos haya pasado por alto un detalle tan importante_ – murmuró Lina en voz muy baja, como si hablara consigo misma.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación tras la explicación de Amel y Lina. Era de esperarse esa clase de cosas tratándose de Xellos. Medias verdades, incertidumbres, hilos en las sombras… ¿Cuánto era lo que sabían en realidad?

– _Sé muy bien que no podemos confiar del todo en el maldito de Xellos, y también lo sumamente extraño que es todo lo que acaban de explicar_ – intervino Zelgadiss – _No obstante, sabemos con seguridad que se trata de Deep Sea Dolphin, y que ella se encuentra en Lyzeille en estos momentos. Ignoro cuales sean los verdaderos motivos por los cuales está haciendo todo esto, pero debemos actuar antes de que lleve adelante su ofensiva sobre Saillune._

Todos intercambiaron serias miradas tras escuchar las palabras de Zelgadiss, conscientes de que los días de incertidumbre, de no saber qué ocurría más allá de los muros del reino, habían llegado a su fin. El momento de actuar se encontraba cerca.

Lina bajó la vista pensativa, clavando sus ojos rojizos sobre la brillante madera de la mesa. Algo la perturbaba profundamente. Y Ameria y Gourry sabían bien de que se trataba…

– _Deep Sea Dolphin…_ – susurró, absorta, como si aún intentara hacerse a la idea de a quien debían enfrentar – _Otra vez…_

Muy probablemente Zelgadiss no lo supiera aún, pero ella, Lina, se había visto envuelta en el pasado en los oscuros planes de La Señora de los Mares. En las tierras más allá del Demon Sea, tiempo después de la aventura vivida en Tahforasia y antes de que Zelgadiss consiguiera recuperar su forma humana, ella y Gourry se habían enfrentado a los poderosos mazokus al servicio de Dolphin, apenas logrando salir con vida de tan peligrosa aventura. La casualidad había querido que Ameria fuera testigo de aquellos acontecimientos, pues había estado ejerciendo la diplomacia en aquel lado del mundo cuando todo comenzó.

Deep Sea Dolphin…

Aún recordaba el increíble poder de su general y de sus demonios, contra quienes apenas habían logrado salir victoriosos luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Y ahora, luego de años de no saber nada de la terrible sub-lord, ésta volvía a emerger desde las sombras, hundiendo a todo el continente en un peligro aún mayor. ¿Se encontraba ella, una de las más grandes hechiceras de todos los tiempos, y sus valientes amigos en condiciones de hacer frente a uno de los más poderosos mazokus sobre la faz de la tierra?

Una fuerte mano apoyándose con firmeza sobre su hombro la enderezó, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Gourry la observó directo a los ojos con confianza, sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza. Lina le devolvió la sonrisa, reponiéndose de inmediato.

Con seguridad, paseó la vista por todos los presentes. Philionel, el noble y valiente monarca de Saillune; Ameria, su mejor amiga, aquella con la más indestructible de las voluntades; Zelgadiss, uno de los hechiceros y espadachines más hábiles y poderosos que jamás había conocido; y, finalmente…Amel, el antiguo general del Amo de los Infiernos, sin duda una de las personas más peligrosas que había conocido en toda su vida.

Podían lograrlo.

– _Bien, solo tenemos veinte días para revertir esta situación_ – exclamó con convicción la hechicera pelirroja, poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa – _¡A partir de mañana iniciaremos la liberación del continente!_

Si, podían lograrlo.

**. . .**

Los primeros y tibios rayos del amanecer se filtraban a través de las nubes que cubrían el cielo, iluminando tenuemente las solitarias calles del reino de Saillune, en cuyas puertas de entrada un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraba reunido.

– _Al parecer ya se ha marchado, señor Zelgadiss_ – exclamó el joven soldado de la Guardia Personal del Príncipe.

– _Era de esperarse…_ – comentó Lina, observando de reojo a Gourry, el cual asintió seriamente.

El soldado, enviado por Zelgadiss, acababa de volver de la casa en el barrio residencial donde la familia de Aradhel se había hospedado. Todo parecía indicar que Amel había partido antes de que el sol comenzara a despuntar por el horizonte, sin ser detectado por ninguno de los muchos guardias que imponían el toque de queda.

– _Mejor así…_ – murmuró Zelgadiss, quien no se sentía nada a gusto con la idea de compartir el camino con el antiguo general de Phibrizzo – _De todos modos, ya sabemos que se dirige hacia el mismo lugar que nosotros._

El joven hechicero, vestido nuevamente con sus antaño típicas ropas color hueso, hizo una pausa, observando de reojo a Ameria, la cual se encontraba de pie a su lado, lista para partir. Zelgadiss soltó un leve suspiro de resignación. No estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea de que ella estuviera ahí. Habría preferido mil veces que se quedara en Saillune, en la seguridad que, al menos durante los siguientes veinte días, el palacio le ofrecería. No obstante, a regañadientes y muy en el fondo de su corazón, Zelgadiss era consciente de que las habilidades de Ameria como hechicera, las cuales habían mejorado considerablemente en el transcurso de los últimos dos años, serían de gran ayuda a la hora de hacer frente a los múltiples peligros que se presentarían en su difícil misión.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Zelgadiss clavó sus ojos azules en el corpulento hombre de barbas y cabellos negros frente a él.

– _Señor, cuento con usted_ – dijo en tono respetuoso – _Por favor cuide del reino y de su majestad en nuestra ausencia._

Hárek, el enorme líder al mando de la Guardia Personal del Príncipe y superior directo de Zelgadiss, soltó una jovial carcajada, colocando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del muchacho.

– _Marcha tranquilo, Graywords, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger Saillune de cualquier peligro ¿Verdad Igvin? – _exclamó mirando hacia un costado.

Igvin, el comandante en jefe del ejército real, un hombre de edad madura, serio y fornido, asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

– _No deben preocuparse. El ejército real estará más preparado que nunca para repeler cualquier amenaza. Defenderemos a muerte hasta el último rincón del reino._

Zelgadiss sonrió amistosamente a los dos oficiales. Sabía muy bien que podía contar con ellos. – _Confiamos en ustedes, Graywords_ – dijo de repente Hárek, como si estuviera correspondiendo a sus pensamientos _– Acaba con ese maldito demonio y vuelve a salvo con la princesa. Saillune, tu hogar, aguardará tu regreso._

Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar estas simples palabras, siendo invadido por un asombro que, hasta ese momento, jamás habría imaginado poder sentir. No lo había pensado así. Nunca antes hubiera podido pensarlo así. Durante los eternos viajes que consumieron su alma en busca de una cura, a lo largo de los miles de caminos que lo apartaron del resto del mundo, él jamás había tenido un lugar al cual regresar; jamás había tenido a alguien que aguardara su retorno. Pero ahora, que estaba a punto de emprender el más peligroso de sus viajes…ahora…

El tacto suave de alguien tomándolo por la mano lo arrancó de su repentino asombro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Ameria, a su lado, lo observó con una infinita ternura, apretando delicadamente su mano. Zelgadiss sonrió sinceramente, sintiendo una dulce melancolía en su interior.

– _Si…_ – murmuró – _Superaremos esto y volveremos aquí. A nuestro…hogar._

Entonces, al igual que Ameria, Zelgadiss también ahogó una leve carcajada al sentir como Lina caía de un salto entre ambos, colgándose de sus hombros y abrazándolos. Gourry se acercó sonriendo hacia los tres, sujetándose el mentón con la mano derecha. La hechicera pelirroja miró sonriente hacia ambos lados, de Ameria a Zelgadiss, y luego hacia el rubio espadachín, ya junto a ellos.

– _¡En marcha!_ – exclamaron Lina y Ameria a la vez, señalando hacia el horizonte más allá de las puertas del reino.

**. . .**

Ralteague.

Reino ubicado en la zona central del continente, limitando al este con Saillune y al oeste con Lyzeille. Las calles de la alguna vez próspera Selentia, ciudad situada en el corazón de Ralteague, se encontraban en el más absoluto de los silencios, mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente los derruidos edificios, ennegrecidos por las llamas que los habían consumido parcialmente. Las calles y aceras, desiertas, aún ostentaban los rastros de la sangre que recientemente había sido derramada sobre ellas.

El sepulcral silencio que se extendía como si fuera un velo sobre la ciudad, era roto de vez en cuando por los casi imperceptibles pasos de los pequeños escuadrones de guerreros que aún permanecían en la metrópoli, vigilando las destruidas casas que, por ser las más grandes, se habían convertido en los centros de detención de los pocos y aterrorizados sobrevivientes.

De pie sobre el tejado del gran templo dedicado a Ceiphied, una alta silueta femenina envuelta en una capa oscura, observaba atentamente el horizonte teñido de naranja, como si esperara algo. Tal como su excelencia lo había anticipado, un reducido grupo de mortales avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia allí. La mujer cubierta por la capa negra sabía bien quiénes eran. Había tenido el placer de conocerlos hacía unos cuantos años, en las tierras más allá del Mar del Demonio, y sabía a la perfección de lo que eran capaces. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de los humanos que mayores peligros podrían llegar a suponer para los planes de su excelencia.

El rostro de la mujer, cubierto hasta la boca por la sombra de la capucha, se inclinó ligeramente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, reflexionando. Ellos no cometerían el error que Gaav e incluso Phibrizzo habían cometido. No. No otra vez. Ellos no los subestimarían… Tenían motivos de sobra para no hacerlo. Y además…Amel también se dirigía hacia allí. Alguien que alguna vez había sido el más poderoso de los subordinados de los sub lords, solo superado por el terrible Xellos, no debía ser tomado a la ligera, sin importar que ahora se encontrara en un cuerpo humano.

– _De modo que ya se han encaminado hacia aquí ¿verdad?_ – murmuró de repente una suave y melodiosa voz femenina.

La fornida silueta encapuchada volteó ligeramente, observando por encima del hombro. Una segunda figura, también cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga túnica negra, había aparecido sobre el tejado del templo, avanzando lentamente hacia ella. Se trataba de alguien de menor estatura y de movimientos gráciles, y la forma en que la tela holgada de la túnica se adhería a los contornos de su cuerpo delataba la inconfundible figura de una mujer.

– _Llegas tarde_ – dijo con voz áspera la más alta de las siluetas negras, clavando su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte.

La recién llegada soltó una leve carcajada, llevándose una mano a la boca, divertida.

– _Qué carácter el tuyo; siempre tan seria y disciplinada… ¿Por qué no te alegras un poco? En breve la basura será eliminada y los últimos posibles obstáculos a los planes de su excelencia desaparecerán._

La mujer alta chasqueó la lengua, ladeando despectivamente la cabeza.

– _No caigas en el error de subestimarlos. Sabes muy bien de lo que son capaces… No podemos poner en riesgo la victoria de su excelencia cometiendo un error tan tonto nuevamente._

La silueta más pequeña guardó silencio, bajando la vista hacia el suelo del tejado, como si meditara aquellas palabras. Entonces, muy lentamente, comenzó a alzar ambos brazos hacia los lados, extendiéndolos a un costado del cuerpo, con las palmas de las manos abiertas.

Como si fuera una especie de bruma, una oscura y fría aura comenzó a formarse en torno a ella, despidiendo pequeños rayos eléctricos de una energía negra. Todo el edificio comenzó a temblar en forma violenta, sacudido en sus propios cimientos, mientras el techo sobre el cual se encontraban se agrietaba profundamente. La mujer delante de ella permaneció de pie en el borde del tejado, con los brazos cruzados, indiferente al enorme poder que crecía a sus espaldas.

De improviso, a una increíble velocidad, la oscura aura se extendió violentamente en todas direcciones, como si fuera una especie de esfera de viento helado y cortante, con la menuda silueta en su centro. Las altas casas de varios pisos que rodeaban el templo explotaron en mil pedazos, atravesadas por aquella terrible energía, la cual se extendió más allá de las casas hacia el mismo suelo, arrojando múltiples y poderosos rayos negros que abrieron profundos surcos en las calles. En pocos segundos, toda la zona adyacente al templo quedó reducida a humeantes escombros, como si un enorme círculo de destrucción se hubiera extendido a su alrededor.

La mujer de menor estatura bajó lentamente los brazos, mientras los últimos restos de aquella terrible energía se disipaban, dejando leves rastros relampagueantes en el aire a su alrededor. Su rostro, cubierto por la sombra de la capucha, esbozó una malvada sonrisa, observando divertida a su compañera, la cual continuaba de pie delante de ella, dándole la espalda, ajena a la increíble destrucción que las rodeaba.

– _Sé muy bien de lo que esos miserables mortales son capaces. Pero…por favor…tú no cometas el error de subestimarme a mí –_ dijo la recién llegada, con un tono cristalino y melodioso que no fue capaz de ocultar la crueldad de su voz.

_**Fin del Capítulo 5**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:**

****.

_**- Knight of the Aqualord:** _existe un manga de Slayers llamado así en el cual Lina, Gourry y Ameria viven una particular aventura en el continente ubicado más allá del Mar del Demonio. Allí conocen a Lyos, el Caballero del Rey Dragon de Agua. Los Caballeros Shynzoku son mortales que nacen con un pequeño fragmento del alma de un dios muerto en su interior, lo cual los hace muy poderosos (por ejemplo; es sabido que Luna, la hermana mayor de Lina, es el Caballero de Ceiphied) Pues bien, Deep Sea Dolphin (la cual no llega a aparecer nunca en el manga) maquina un plan con el cual pretende hacerse del poder Del Rey Dragón de Agua dormido en el joven Lyos. De este modo, Lina, Gourry y Ameria, que andaba por esos lares representado a Saillune, terminan enfrentando a toda una horda de demonios enfurecidos, entre los cuales se cuentan el general y el sacerdote de Dolphin.

Si bien este manga nunca fue adaptado al animé, decidí tomarlo como trasfondo para esta historia, ubicándolo cronológicamente antes de los sucesos de El Cazador de Sombras, cuando Zel aún vagaba alrededor del mundo en busca de una cura.

**-** _Mar del Demonio (Demon's Ocean):_ también llamado Océano del Oeste, este mar rodea la península antes sellada por la gran Barrera Mazoku, bañando las costas de todos los países de dicha península, el Desierto de la Destrucción y las Montañas de Kataart. En algún punto indeterminado de este mar (no necesariamente en tierra firme) se encuentra el lugar donde Deep Sea Dolphin colocó el sello para la creación de su parte de la Barrera Mazoku.

**-** _Selentia_: una gran ciudad de Ralteague conocida como la Ciudad de los Templos, ya que tiene cinco de ellos: cuatro para los Reyes Dragón del Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Aire, en el norte, este, sur y oeste respectivamente, y uno en el centro para Ceiphied.


	8. Capítulo 6: Guerra Urbana

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Guerra Urbana**

**.**

Ameria avanzó a hurtadillas por un costado de la amplia avenida, manteniéndose pegada a los edificios lindantes mientras observaba con cautela todo a su alrededor. Zelgadiss, moviéndose como si fuera una sombra, avanzaba unos pasos por delante de ella, abriendo el camino e indicando cuando era seguro continuar o cuando era preciso detenerse. Lina y Gourry, detrás de Ameria, cerraban la marcha, vigilando que nadie intentara sorprenderlos por la espalda.

Habían pasado diez días ya desde que abandonaran Saillune, avanzando día y noche, y ahora se encontraban más allá del corazón de Ralteague, muy cerca de la ciudadela donde se erigía el palacio real.

La gran avenida principal del reino, una muy amplia calle de adoquines, conducía en forma directa hacia el palacio, atravesando en línea recta la sólida ciudadela. Grandes casas de varios pisos de altura, construidas en piedra y madera, rodeaban a izquierda y derecha la avenida, brindando cobertura al pequeño grupo de infiltrados. Por encima de ellos, muchos pequeños puentes de roca unían las torres de las edificaciones más altas, formando toda una serie de arcos sobre la vía pública. A lo lejos, más allá del palacio y de las numerosas construcciones que continuaban bordeando la ruta principal, podían divisarse las murallas que delimitaban el reino, marcando la frontera con Lyzeille. Se encontraban muy cerca ahora.

Zelgadiss alzó una mano, indicándoles que aminoraran la marcha. Con la cautela propia de un gato, el hechicero se apoyó contra la gruesa pared de piedra de uno de los muchos callejones que se abrían a un costado de la avenida. Ameria, Lina y Gourry se detuvieron detrás de él, pegándose al muro y observando con atención hacia donde su amigo había clavado la mirada. Un pequeño grupo de hombres de armaduras y capas negras, unos quince en total, armados con espadas y hachas, marchaba a través de la amplia y desierta calle de adoquines. Podían sentir claramente la bruma de inquina que rodeaba a los soldados, una gélida energía cuya fuente, ahora lo sabían, se hallaba en el Imperio de Lyzeille.

Ameria se pegó aún más contra la fría roca de la pared, aguardando a que aquellos hombres se alejaran. Xellos no había mentido al decirles que el grueso de las fuerzas de Dolphin había abandonado aquel reino. Habían tardado más de un día en llegar desde la frontera oeste de Saillune hasta las puertas de Ralteague, y luego de nueve días avanzando ininterrumpidamente a través de sus pueblos y ciudades, aquel era apenas el cuarto grupo de soldados con el que se topaban. La princesa recordaba muy bien la conversación que habían mantenido al encontrarse frente a las inmensas murallas, donde ningún enemigo había salido a su encuentro.

"– _¿Es necesario ingresar al reino?, ¿No sería más fácil bordear sus muros hasta toparnos con Lyzeille? –_ había preguntado Gourry, acariciando el mango de su espada y mirando de reojo hacia los lados.

– _Eso nos llevaría el doble de tiempo –_ había contestado Zelgadiss, observando fijamente las enormes puertas en las murallas, atento al más leve indicio de una emboscada –_Desgraciadamente, la única información con la que contamos es la proporcionada por Xellos… Si él se encuentra en lo cierto, solo nos quedan unos pocos días hasta que las tropas de Dolphin caigan sobre Saillune. De no haber en verdad vigilancia en Ralteague, nuestra mejor opción es atravesar sus muros y continuar en línea recta hasta Lyzeille. Tardaremos mucho menos. No nos queda más opción que intentarlo…"_

De ese modo, evitando a los escasos grupos de vigilancia para no retrasar su avance, los cuatro se habían aventurado directamente en territorio enemigo. Sabían muy bien que aquello constituía una oportunidad única para atravesar rápidamente aquel país e irrumpir en el Imperio de Lyzeille. Sin embargo…la imagen que Ralteague les ofrecía…

Ameria se estremeció de pies a cabeza al contemplar la posibilidad de que Saillune terminara de ese mismo modo… Las calles de Ralteague se encontraban absolutamente desiertas y asoladas, todavía manchadas con la sangre que hacía poco se había derramado sobre ellas. Las grandes casas y edificios, otrora soberbios e imponentes, ahora se veían ennegrecidos por las llamas del saqueo, tanto que algunos comenzaban a desmoronarse sobre sus cimientos. Era como si el aire mismo estuviera impregnado de muerte y destrucción…

Dolphin…

Ameria recordó con rencor lo que había vivido junto a Lina y Gourry en las tierras más allá del Mar del Demonio, antes de que Zelgadiss regresara a ella y la aventura en el Templo Blanco tuviera lugar. Los terribles demonios al servicio de La Señora de los Mares habían intentado hacerse con el poder de Raguladia, el Rey Dragón de Agua, y habían estado a solo un paso de lograrlo.

Ameria suspiró, abatida.

Todo debería haber terminado en aquel momento, todo tendría que haber quedado olvidado tras las aguas frías y oscuras del Mar del Demonio… Pero ahora la misma oscuridad volvía a extenderse, esta vez amenazando a su hogar, a su familia, a su nueva vida junto a la persona que más amaba.

– _Adelante… –_ murmuró de pronto Zelgadiss, indicándoles que ya era seguro avanzar.

Intentando hacer a un lado sus oscuras reflexiones, Ameria siguió atentamente con la mirada al grupo de guerreros negros, los cuales desaparecieron tras doblar una esquina de la gran avenida, adentrándose en una de las calles laterales. Fue entonces que Ameria creyó ver algo. Algo que le generó un enorme nudo en el estómago.

Ignorando la indicación de Zelgadiss, la princesa se despegó de la pared, avanzando unos cuantos pasos mientras estiraba la cabeza para ver con más claridad.

– _¡Ameria!_ – susurró Lina – _¿Qué rayos haces? Regresa a la formación ¡Te verán!_

– _¡Miren! –_ replicó Ameria, tratando de no levantar la voz y señalando hacia donde el reducido grupo de enemigos se había escabullido.

Lina miró hacia donde le indicaban, comprendiendo en seguida la causa de la asombrada reacción de su amiga. Estaba observando directamente hacia algo que chocaba de lleno con los nobles principios e ideales de la princesa de Saillune. Delante de ellos, a unos cien metros de distancia, el primer grupo de soldados enemigos se había reunido con un segundo grupo de guerreros, sumando unos treinta en total. Sin embargo eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de las hechiceras. Postrada indefensa delante de los brutales soldados, una enorme hilera de personas encadenadas llenaba la calle lateral a la gran avenida. Lina dio un respingo hacia atrás, mientras Gourry, detrás de ella, ahogaba una exclamación de asombro. Zelgadiss, sin decir una sola palabra, clavó su fría mirada sobre aquel conjunto de personas.

Eran cerca de doscientas, una detrás de otra, formando así una larga hilera. Llevaban las manos atadas al frente con cadenas, directamente sobre la carne de las muñecas, y un gran grillete de hierro les rodeaba la cintura, estando cada uno de ellos unido por una muy gruesa cadena de acero, la cual los mantenía formados en esa lúgubre fila. Ameria apretó con fuerza los puños, indignada y enfurecida a más no poder. ¡Había niños pequeños allí! Vestidas con ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre; con los rostros deformados por el pánico y el miedo, las pobres personas permanecieron en silencio frente a sus captores, inclinando la cabeza.

– _Sobrevivientes de Ralteague… –_ murmuró seriamente Lina.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ameria avanzó unos pasos rápidamente, dispuesta a echarse en ese mismo instante sobre aquellos malvados que ahora, a punta de espada, obligaban al grupo de civiles a marchar por la calle a golpes y empujones. Sin embargo, una fuerte mano la detuvo, sujetándola por la muñeca. La princesa giró la cabeza enfurecida hacia Zelgadiss.

– _No lo hagas –_ ordenó fríamente el hechicero – _Estamos muy cerca de las murallas que marcan la frontera con Lyzeille. No podemos perder tiempo. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes._

– _¡No hablarás en serio! Mira bien, Zelgadiss, ¡hay niños pequeños allí! No podemos abandonar a esta pobre gente a su suerte. ¡Debemos ayudarlos!_

– _Si lo hacemos, el resto de las tropas diseminadas por la ciudad caerá sobre nosotros._

– _¿Y qué hay con eso?_ – replicó airada Ameria _– ¡Podemos con ellos!_

Zelgadiss guardó silencio. Sin poder evitarlo, observó de reojo a aquel grupo de pobres miserables. Todos se veían aterrados, desesperados… Las madres suplicaban a sus crueles captores que liberaran a sus hijos, que dejaran de golpearlos. Era sencillamente terrible.

Volvió la mirada hacia Ameria, pálida por la rabia, y la observó durante un largo rato, como si estudiara detenidamente cada contorno de su rostro. De súbito, el veloz y cortante sonido del acero deslizándose por su funda distrajo la atención de Zelgadiss.

– _¿Gourry? –_ susurró Lina, observando atentamente al rubio espadachín, el cual acababa de desenvainar por completo su espada.

Gourry sonrió.

– "_Se amable con las mujeres y los niños", esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi abuelo_ – dijo con sinceridad, avanzando unos pasos hacia el frente.

Zelgadiss sacudió levemente la cabeza, sintiendo la firme mirada de Ameria aún clavada sobre él, expectante. La observó nuevamente, de soslayo, notando el fuego que ardía en sus ojos azules. Bajó la vista, derrotado.

– _De acuerdo –_ murmuró – _Después de todo, yo tampoco tenía pensado perdonar a los malditos._

Eso era todo lo que la princesa de Saillune necesitaba oír. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Ameria dio un descomunal salto hacia arriba, encaramándose ágilmente sobre uno de los pequeños puentes de piedra que unían los edificios más altos, coronando la avenida.

– _¡Deténganse ahora mismo, crueles emisarios del mal! –_ gritó Ameria, señalando acusadora hacia la treintena de soldados por debajo de ella – _¡Liberen ahora mismo a ese grupo de personas inocentes si no desean sufrir el divino castigo de la justicia!_

Los guerreros negros alzaron la cabeza hacia arriba todos a la vez, clavando sus ojos rojizos y brillantes sobre aquella chica que había aparecido de la nada. Sin decir una palabra, cerca de diez de los soldados avanzaron hacia el frente, regresando a la avenida, sin despegar sus duras miradas de aquella chiquilla ruidosa. Sin embargo, todos detuvieron bruscamente su avance, percatándose de la inesperada presencia de tres personas más.

Zelgadiss caminó lentamente por el medio de la avenida, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, deteniéndose justo debajo del puente sobre el cual, muchos metros hacia arriba, Ameria había pronunciado su entusiasta discurso.

– _Supongo que no podía evitarlo…_ – murmuró para sí mismo el hechicero, algo avergonzado, mientras Lina y Gourry se colocaban a su lado, la primera con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente y el segundo sonriendo con la espada en alto, preparado para el combate.

Soltando un gran grito de batalla, Ameria bajó del puente de piedra dando un espectacular salto, cayendo como un bólido justo delante del grupo de malvados guerreros.

Lina sonrió ampliamente al ver esto, mientras intercambiaba rápidas miradas con Gourry y Zelgadiss.

– _¡Adelante! –_ exclamaron los tres a la vez.

**.**

Ameria cayó fuertemente sobre los adoquines de la avenida, a menos de un metro de la primera hilera de hombres, y, con un movimiento veloz como el rayo, levantó su mano empuñada hacia arriba, conectando un brutal puñetazo en el rostro de uno de los guerreros.

El hombre salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás, impactando de lleno contra la pared de una de las muchas casas que bordeaban la avenida.

Sin siquiera inmutarse por tan veloz y violenta acción, los hombres restantes comenzaron a rodear a Ameria, intentando cercarla con sus armas de acero negro. La princesa de Saillune se movió rápidamente entre ellos, con el cuerpo inclinado y las manos alzadas en pose defensiva. Con la agilidad propia del mejor de los luchadores, la chica eludió los múltiples mandobles y estocadas que le llegaron de todas direcciones, evitando que la rodearan y asegurándose a la vez de permanecer siempre de frente a la masa de atacantes.

– _Ahora verán…_ – murmuró con una sonrisa, mientras concentraba poderosa energía astral en sus manos _– ¡Prueben el puño de la justicia!_

Sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus palabras, dos de los soldados la atacaron de frente en forma simultánea, blandiendo velozmente sus espadas. Ameria dio un solo paso al costado a gran velocidad, apartándose del trayecto de las hojas, para luego cargar contra los guerreros con una fuerza increíble. Sus puños impregnados de magia despedazaron las armaduras negras de los soldados, mandándolos a volar a través de la avenida.

Sin detenerse un solo segundo, Ameria giró sobre sí misma en forma acrobática, evitando por centímetros el golpe de espada que le llegó por la espalda un instante después. Manteniendo el cuerpo inclinado, Ameria dio un paso al frente y contraatacó con gran aceleración, conectando tres veloces puñetazos simultáneos en el estómago de su atacante. Éste cayó de rodillas al suelo, con el rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor y la armadura resquebrajada en pedazos.

Sin embargo, el combate estaba lejos de terminar aún. Dos guerreros más se abalanzaron sobre Ameria, con sus armas listas y en alto. La princesa esquivó la primera arremetida, sujetando a su enemigo por el brazo y arrojándolo brutalmente contra el suelo con una perfecta llave de lucha. Sin siquiera soltar el brazo del primer atacante, la hechicera giró velozmente la cadera hacia un costado, impactando su puño cargado de energía en pleno rostro del segundo hombre, el cual cayó pesadamente de espaldas sobre los adoquines.

Ameria respiró agitada, observando seriamente como los soldados abatidos se incorporaban, empuñando nuevamente sus armas. Sin deshacer la llave con la cual aún mantenía a uno de ellos en el suelo, sujetándolo firmemente por el brazo mientras presionaba con el pie contra su pecho, la princesa torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

– _Vaya que son resistentes_ – reflexionó irritada, torciendo con fuerza el brazo del hombre en el suelo. El soldado ahogó un grito de dolor, mientras el hueso crujía fuertemente, rompiéndose por completo.

Con una frialdad más propia de Zelgadiss que de ella misma, Ameria apartó al guerrero propinándole un poderoso puntapié en el estómago, arrojándolo hacia un costado de la acera de la gran avenida. Un murmullo generalizado a sus espaldas la hizo voltear, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Los casi doscientos prisioneros la observaban asombrados y asustados, intercambiando comentarios y miradas de incredulidad entre sí. Ameria sonrió ampliamente.

– _¡Gente de Ralteague! –_ exclamó, señalando hacia el cielo con su dedo índice y con su otra mano apoyada en la cintura _– ¡Ya no hay nada que temer, estamos aquí para liberarlos de las fuerzas del mal! ¡A partir de ahora, nosot…!_

– _¡Señorita, detrás de usted! –_ gritaron los prisioneros, interrumpiendo su fastuoso monólogo.

Ameria volteó sin ganas, un poco desilusionada por no haber podido terminar su genial discurso, para ver como la totalidad de sus oponentes, incluyendo aquel al cual acababa de romperle el brazo, avanzaban hacia ella moviéndose como sombras sobre la calle.

Ideando rápidamente un plan, la princesa de Saillune alzó una mano abierta hacia el cielo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su palma.

– _Veamos si son capaces de soportar esto_ – exclamó, recuperando la sonrisa de confianza en el rostro – _Mi versión mejorada del… ¡DIG VOLT!_

Ameria se agachó rápidamente, golpeando el suelo con su mano abierta. Una enorme y poderosa descarga eléctrica se extendió a través de la avenida, haciendo saltar los adoquines por los aires. La energía del hechizo avanzó velozmente hacia el grupo de guerreros, extendiéndose por el suelo como si fuera un gran círculo de electricidad pura. Los hombres detuvieron bruscamente su carrera, retorciéndose de dolor mientras la energía eléctrica los atravesaba por completo, subiendo desde los pies hacia el resto de sus cuerpos. Las armaduras negras se cubrieron de delgadas rajaduras, mientras las capas y el cabello comenzaban a humear ligeramente.

Ameria se incorporó de un salto, alzando la mano. El poderoso torrente eléctrico retrocedió abruptamente al ras de los adoquines, regresando hacia la hechicera y concentrándose nuevamente en su palma extendida hacia arriba. Ameria cerró con fuerza la mano, empuñándola, e inmediatamente la energía se desvaneció en numerosos chispazos de luz.

Los casi diez guerreros yacían inmóviles ante ella, desparramados a lo largo de toda la calle.

Esta vez tendrían muchas dificultades a la hora de intentar levantarse de nuevo.

**.**

Apoyada de brazos cruzados contra una de las casas lindantes a la avenida, Lina observó con expresión aburrida a la docena de hombres que avanzaban hacia ella. Sin ganas, paseó su mirada por la calle, escrutándola lentamente en toda su extensión. A sus espaldas, Gourry y Zelgadiss luchaban contra otro grupo de aquellos malditos blandiendo sus espadas; al frente, Ameria repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra utilizando sus propias manos.

Suspiró.

Podía sentir claramente la amenazante y oscura energía que rodeaba a aquellos sujetos, enfriando el aire como si fuera una helada bruma. Lina se encogió de hombros. Por más amenazantes que se vieran, no tenía pensado esforzarse inútilmente para enfrentar a aquellos miserables.

Sin variar en lo más mínimo su expresión de desenfado, Lina ni se inmutó al ver como los guerreros negros corrían velozmente en su dirección, desenfundando sus armas de acero oscuro. Con un movimiento lento, perezoso, y sin descruzar del todo los brazos, la hechicera alzó una de sus manos.

– _Fuego… –_ murmuró para sí misma.

Entonces chasqueó lo dedos.

Inmediatamente, múltiples esferas de un brillante color naranja comenzaron a formarse en el aire, levitando alrededor de los soldados como enormes luciérnagas ardientes. Los hombres detuvieron bruscamente su avance, viéndose rodeados de repente por más de diez de aquellas resplandecientes esferas, cada una de ellas del tamaño de un melón.

Lina sonrió, cerrando repentinamente su mano en un puño.

– _¡Break!_

Las numerosas Bolas de Fuego estallaron simultáneamente, generando una enorme explosión de llamas rojas que envolvieron por completo a sus atacantes. Fue como si una inmensa esfera ardiente se hubiera formado sobre ellos, implacable, abrasando todo dentro de su radio de alcance.

Sin despegar su espalda de la pared, Lina observó con desgano el resultado de su hechizo, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos. Un muy amplio y humeante cráter se había formado en medio de la avenida, agrietando profundamente el suelo a su alrededor. La docena de hombres yacía inmóvil en su interior, derrotados.

Lina volvió a encogerse de hombros.

– _No son tan peligrosos._

**.**

Espalda contra espalda, Gourry y Zelgadiss contuvieron con sus espadas la arremetida de los numerosos guerreros que los rodeaban. Un nuevo grupo había aparecido de repente detrás de una esquina, sin duda atraído por el escándalo que Lina y Ameria habían montado, de modo que ahora cerca de veinte hombres los atacaban sin tregua.

Moviéndose en una forma sorprendentemente sincronizada, los dos amigos giraron sobre sí mismos, deteniendo los poderosos golpes de sus oponentes y contraatacando con increíble rapidez. Espalda contra espalda, ambos formaron un muro impenetrable que repelía todas las aproximaciones de los sicarios de Dolphin.

Separando las piernas y parándose con firmeza sobre el suelo para absorber mejor la fuerza del impacto, Zelgadiss alzó su espada horizontalmente, deteniendo con maestría el hacha de combate que blandía el hombre frente a él. Presionando hacia adelante, el joven hechicero hizo retroceder a su adversario, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como Gourry, a sus espaldas, le daba una palmada en el hombro. Entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje, Zelgadiss se agachó rápidamente, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Gourry saltó inmediatamente por encima de él, enterrando su espada en el pecho del soldado que lo había atacado con el hacha de guerra. Pero la jugada no terminó ahí. Aprovechando su posición baja al ras de los adoquines, Zelgadiss giró hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo, para luego incorporarse de un salto y ejecutar un mandoble horizontal que abrió el pecho del soldado contra el que Gourry había combatido un instante antes.

En menos de un segundo, ambos compañeros habían intercambiado posiciones, confundiendo a sus enemigos y rematando al rival que el otro había estado enfrentando.

– _Te mueves bien_ – exclamó Gourry con una sonrisa, deteniendo con su espada el avance de dos soldados enemigos a la vez.

– _Y tú no pierdes la práctica –_ contestó Zelgadiss, derribando a un oponente con un giro de su hoja.

Ampliando su sonrisa, el rubio espadachín propinó un potente cabezazo en pleno rostro de uno de los atacantes, enviándolo de bruces contra suelo, para inmediatamente después agacharse y esquivar el golpe del segundo guerrero, generando una perfecta abertura. Haciéndose de la oportunidad, Gourry arrojó un poderoso mandoble ascendente a dos manos, el cual abrió en dos el pecho del soldado, despedazando su armadura negra.

A sus espaldas, Zelgadiss no dejaba de abanicar velozmente el acero de Saillune, desviando los ataques de los malvados guerreros y contraatacando con maestría al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejarse acorralar, ambos continuaron moviéndose en una perfecta coreografía circular, girando uno sobre el otro, intercambiando posiciones de ataque y de defensa y cubriéndose las espaldas en todo momento. En pocos segundos la mitad de los guerreros negros yacían ante ellos, inertes sobre los adoquines.

– _¿No hay problema si me encargo del resto? –_ preguntó Zelgadiss con una media sonrisa, manteniendo a raya a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Gourry se movió velozmente hacia los lados con el cuerpo inclinado, esquivando con pequeños saltos laterales las veloces estocadas provenientes de las dos espadas que su nuevo atacante blandía. Girando hacia un costado, el espadachín eludió un último corte y luego abanicó horizontalmente su hoja, derribando al guerrero de un solo y mortal golpe.

– _Me harías un favor… –_ respondió finalmente, retornando a su posición defensiva a espaldas de Zelgadiss.

El joven hechicero amplió su sonrisa, levantando una mano hacia el cielo mientras susurraba unas palabras en un idioma que el rubio espadachín no pudo reconocer.

– _Será mejor que te apresures… –_ murmuró Gourry poniéndose en guardia y observando fríamente como todos los soldados restantes avanzaban hacia ellos al mismo tiempo, rodeándolos en un círculo.

Sin prestarles atención, Zelgadiss recitó las palabras finales en aquella misteriosa lengua. Una brillante luz blanca tomó forma en su mano extendida hacia arriba, tras lo cual el joven se agachó bruscamente, impactando con fuerza la palma abierta contra el suelo.

– _¡Heart of the Earth!_

Una poderosa columna de luz emergió desde las profundidades de la tierra, a solo unos escasos metros de distancia del hechicero, y a continuación se abrió hacia los lados como si fuera una enorme cortina de agua, rodeándolos a ambos. Gourry observó atónito como él y Zelgadiss quedaban parados justo en el centro de una columna hueca de energía, la cual brotaba desde el mismísimo suelo, y contra cuyas brillantes paredes terminaron por chocar los guerreros que habían intentado cercarlos.

Los soldados negros quedaron atrapados en la poderosa pared de magia, la cual rodeaba a los dos amigos como si fuera una barrera cilíndrica, recibiendo de lleno todo el poder del conjuro. La regia pared de energía blanca intensificó aún más su brillo, estallando en múltiples gotas de luz y generando una gran onda expansiva invisible, la cual se extendió circularmente en un radio de muchos metros.

Zelgadiss despegó lentamente la mano del suelo, observando con atención los efectos de un hechizo que por primera vez utilizaba en un combate real. Un profundo y humeante anillo se extendía grabado en el suelo ante él y Gourry, hallándose ambos de pie en su centro. Los hombres de Dolphin se encontraban regados alrededor de toda la avenida, con las armaduras destrozadas, los cuerpos humeantes y los ojos en blanco.

– _Vaya…eso fue increíble –_ murmuró Gourry, contemplando atónito la escena – _No me gustaría tenerte de enemigo, Zel. _

– _Ni a mí –_ comentó la tranquila voz de Lina, acercándose hacia ellos – _Y sí, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes_ – se apuró a agregar alzando una mano, al ver como Gourry abría la boca para decir algo. A continuación giró la cabeza hacia Zelgadiss, observándolo con cierta curiosidad mal disimulada –_Eso ha sido bastante impresionante, Zel. ¿Me ha parecido a mí o lo que invocaste fue un conjuro de Magia Arcana? _

Zelgadiss envainó lentamente su espada, devolviéndole la mirada con una media sonrisa.

– _Veo que sigues tan perspicaz como de costumbre, Lina._

– _Tomaré eso como un sí – _contestó la hechicera, alzando levemente una cejarojiza_ – ¿Cómo es que has aprendido a ejecutar esa clase de hechizos? Incluso en el Mundo Exterior es muy difícil encontrar información acerca de los antiguos conocimientos._

Zelgadiss observó distraídamente hacia un costado, mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos con gesto ausente.

– _Digamos que le hice una visita a un viejo conocido…_

Lina asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

– _Ya me lo imaginaba… En fin, creo que ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos _– observó hacia atrás de reojo –_ Por ejemplo, ver que haremos con todos ellos..._ – agregó en tono incómodo, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Zelgadiss y Gourry observaron con atención hacia donde la pelirroja les indicaba.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la esquina de la calle lateral a la avenida, Ameria conversaba eufórica con el confuso grupo de sobrevivientes, destrozando una por una las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas.

– _Tardaremos una eternidad así_ – comentó Lina en tono aburrido, acercándose hacia ella – _Permíteme._

Ameria observó con curiosidad como su amiga levantaba el dedo índice en el aire. De súbito, una muy pequeña esfera de energía azul comenzó a formarse en la punta del dedo extendido. Manteniendo concentrada aquella extraña energía, Lina se acercó, como si nada, a la primera persona de la gran hilera de civiles, un hombre de edad avanzada, gris y encorvado. Ameria lo había liberado de las ataduras que se enterraban en la piel de sus muñecas; sin embargo, tanto él como el resto de los sobrevivientes continuaban encadenados en fila, uno detrás del otro, encontrándose la gruesa cadena de acero unida a través de los amplios grilletes que rodeaban la cintura de cada uno de ellos. Lina se inclinó ligeramente, y entonces, sin previo aviso, golpeó rápidamente el grillete de hierro que apresaba al anciano con la punta de su dedo cargado de magia.

– _Freeze Breed… –_ murmuró.

El pobre anciano observó, atónito, como el sólido cinto de hierro que lo rodeaba se congelaba al instante, y como la gruesa capa de hielo se extendía hacia atrás a una enorme velocidad, cubriendo la cadena y pasando a través de ella al grillete de la segunda persona, y luego al de la tercera. Así, sucesivamente, en pocos segundos la totalidad de la cadena y de los grilletes quedó completamente cubierta por una densa capa de hielo azul.

Lina sonrió con gesto altivo, satisfecha con el resultado, y a continuación chasqueó los dedos con fuerza. Instantáneamente, como si respondiera al chasquido, el hielo se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, reduciendo el acero de las cadenas y de los grilletes a pequeñas astillas congeladas.

Los sobrevivientes de Ralteague, incrédulos, soltaron una gran exclamación de asombro. En forma pausada y cautelosa, como si aún no fueran capaces de creerlo, acariciaron sus adoloridas muñecas y cinturas, finalmente libres del frío metal que los había apresado durante días.

– _Estamos…estamos... ¡LIBRES!_ – exclamaron todos a la vez, abrazándose y levantando los puños en el aire.

Ameria sonrió satisfecha, observando la escena con alegría. La sola imagen de la gente llorando de felicidad, de las madres abrazando a sus hijos luego de tantos horrores, solo eso, había sido suficiente para hacer que aquella difícil misión valiera totalmente la pena. Con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro, la princesa clavó su mirada en Lina, impresionada por el dominio que había mostrado en el uso de la Magia de Hielo. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo en forma cómplice. Ella tampoco podía evitar sentirse sumamente contenta por toda aquella gente.

Fueron las palabras del siempre pragmático Zelgadiss las que rompieron la magia de aquel momento.

– _Escúchenme bien_ – exclamó con voz fuerte y clara el joven hechicero, avanzando unos pasos con los brazos cruzados _– No pueden permanecer aquí un segundo más. El grueso del ejército que ahora se encuentra en Kalmart y en la Alianza puede regresar aquí de un momento a otro. Es necesario que marchen hacia el este, hacia Saillune. Allí se les dará asilo_ – tras estas palabras, Zelgadiss arrojó hacia uno de los civiles la pequeña placa con el emblema real de Saillune, la cual lo identificaba como miembro de la milicia _– No encontrarán resistencia en el camino, las pocas patrullas de vigilancia se encuentran ahora mismo ante ustedes, regadas por el suelo. Así que no duden un segundo en liberar al resto de la gente que encuentren apresada en su trayecto ¡La liberación del continente se inicia ahora!_

La gente asintió con la cabeza, algo confusa, pero a la vez convencida por las firmes palabras de aquel muchacho.

– _Soldado de Saillune, jóvenes guerreros… No hay palabras que puedan expresar nuestro agradecimiento por lo que hoy han hecho_ – dijo en tono humilde y solemne el mismo anciano al cual Lina había liberado primero _– Tengan la seguridad de que rezaremos por su bienestar a toda hora… ¡Que los Dioses sean con ustedes en su camino!_

– _¡Que los Dioses sean con ustedes!_ – exclamaron a la vez los demás sobrevivientes, agradecidos desde el fondo de sus almas.

Zelgadiss y Lina asintieron con la cabeza firmemente. Ameria y Gourry, por su parte, no pudieron evitar sonreír avergonzados al ver como muchas de las personas se acercaban hacia ellos antes de retirarse, haciendo reverencias e incluso besándoles las manos con humildad.

En pocos segundos las casi doscientas personas ya habían desaparecido tras una de las muchas esquinas, sumamente dolidas por tener que abandonar el que alguna vez había sido su amado hogar; pero a la vez ansiosas por abrazar la seguridad que el Reino de Saillune supondría.

Zelgadiss suspiró, paseando la mirada por sus tres compañeros, los cuales lo observaban de reojo.

– _Lo sé…es peligroso enviarlos a Saillune, pero es preferible a que permanezcan aquí. La ciudad ha sido completamente arrasada, no hay agua potable ni alimentos a su disposición; además nada nos puede asegurar que no vendrán nuevos grupos de apoyo desde Kalmart o la Alianza. Saillune será para ellos un refugio mucho más seguro – _el hechicero bajó la vista hacia el suelo, ensombreciendo su expresión _– En caso de que…no tuviéramos éxito, allí se les darán las indicaciones necesarias para que marchen hacia el Mundo Exterior…_

Los cuatro guardaron silencio tras estas palabras. Ninguno había querido detenerse a pensar en la posibilidad de fracasar en su difícil misión, lo cual había terminado por convertirse en un miedo siempre latente, pero del que no se hablaba.

Zelgadiss levantó la vista del suelo, recobrando su fría y calculadora expresión. No había tiempo que perder.

– _Bien, continuemos. No podemos perder un segundo más si querem…_

De pronto, como si alguien hubiese estado aguardando a que la conversación se reanudara, las palabras del muchacho fueron interrumpidas por un sonido firme y seco, el cual se repitió varias veces, rompiendo suavemente el tenso silencio que envolvía toda la ciudad. Sorprendidos, los cuatro amigos giraron sus cabezas en todas direcciones, intentando localizar con la vista el origen de aquel inconfundible batir de palmas.

– _Bien, bien… Muy bien_ – dijo en tono tranquilo una voz clara y fría – _Lo han hecho mejor de lo que pensaba, mucho mejor. No les costó ningún esfuerzo superar este primer obstáculo. Incluso se han dado el lujo de liberar a los prisioneros dando discursos heroicos en el camino. Sencillamente admirable._

La voz pronunció estas últimas palabras en un tono sarcástico y burlón, como si se mofara de lo que los compañeros de aventuras acababan de hacer.

– _Allí…_ – susurró Zelgadiss, clavando su mirada en una de las grandes casas que bordeaban la avenida, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Sentado en el borde del tejado, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, un extraño sujeto los observó con una burlona expresión reflejada en sus ojos grises. Era joven, de aproximadamente la edad de Zelgadiss, y vestía una larga gabardina de un grueso cuero rojo. Llevaba también unos impecables pantalones negros, al igual que los mitones que cubrían sus manos, y botas cortas de color marrón oscuro. La gabardina, arremangada hasta por debajo de los codos, se encontraba abierta al frente, dejando ver una ajustada y gruesa camisa negra cubierta por múltiples correas de cuero.

– _¿Quién demonios es este tipo?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss, llevando rápidamente una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

El joven bajó de un salto desde lo alto del tejado, y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, con la misma burlona y tranquila expresión. Llevaba el cabello, rubio y lacio, atado a la altura de la nuca, de modo que caía libre hasta la mitad de la espalda, sobre la cual se cruzaban dos espadas de filo curvo. El rostro, liso, pálido y de hermosas facciones, era dueño de una extraña mirada, una que, sin saber exactamente por qué, perturbó a Zelgadiss.

– _¿Quién diablos eres? –_ preguntó el hechicero, aburrido por la actitud tan relajada de aquel sujeto. Al mismo tiempo, notó por el rabillo del ojo como Lina y Ameria daban un respingo al verlo de frente. ¿A qué venía eso?

Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, el joven rubio se cruzó de brazos, estirando un poco el cuello hacia adelante y clavando sus ojos en Gourry con expresión curiosa.

– _¿Gourry? ¿Gourry Gabriev? –_ preguntó, sin apartar la vista del espadachín.

De repente, con un movimiento brusco, Gourry señaló con el dedo índice al joven frente a ellos, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

– _¡Tú! _– exclamócon sorpresa_._

Zelgadiss miró de uno a otro, impaciente y a la vez irritado por haber sido ignorado

– _¿Acaso lo conoces?_

– _La verdad es que no. ¿Quién eres tú?_

– _¡Idiota! – _exclamó Zelgadiss, dándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

El joven soltó una alegre carcajada, riendo con ganas.

– _Vaya, sigues igual de estúpido que siempre, eh. Bien, si no me recuerdas me presentaré. Mi nombre es Gádriel, Gádriel Béliar –_ dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia, mientras sonreía en forma macabra.

Ameria y Lina retrocedieron unos pasos, contrariadas, sin despegar la mirada del joven frente a ellos. Zelgadiss las observó nuevamente de reojo, algo confuso, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el recién llegado.

– _Así que Gádriel Béliar_ – reflexionó en voz alta, recordando las palabras de Xellos – _El mercenario que lideró las tropas que acabaron con Kalmart… Y al que tú supuestamente conocías –_ agregó observando con sorna a Gourry.

Éste se llevó la mano a la cabeza, golpeándose la frente.

– _¡Claro, ahora lo recuerdo! Hicimos algunos trabajos juntos en el pasado, cuando yo también era un mercenario en busca de aventuras. Y la verdad es que…_ – Gourry ensombreció su expresión, desenfundando su espada a medias – _no me alegra para nada volver a verte._

– _¡¿Pero qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos? –_ gritó de pronto Zelgadiss, observando con exasperación a Lina y a Ameria.

Las dos hechiceras habían retrocedido varios pasos, murmurando entre sí y observando de reojo al recién llegado.

– _¡Este no puede ser el tal Gádriel! –_ exclamó Lina, apuntándole con un dedo.

Gádriel se señaló a sí mismo al escuchar estas palabras, con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro.

– _¿Eh?_

– _¡Sí! –_ se sumó Ameria – _¡No puede ser él! Este sujeto es, es…_

– _¿Es qué? –_ preguntó bruscamente Zelgadiss, harto por la extraña actitud de sus compañeras.

– _¡Es demasiado apuesto para ser un villano_! – gritaron a la vez las hechiceras, llevándose las manos al rostro como si fueran dos chiquillas.

– _¡¿QUÉ? –_ explotó Zelgadiss, observando furibundo de Ameria al rubio mercenario.

– _¿Apuesto? –_ preguntó Gourry en tono confuso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Zelgadiss, perplejamente enfurecido, clavó su para nada amigable mirada en el recién llegado, frunciendo marcadamente el ceño al verlo. Gádriel, cruzado de brazos en una soberbia pose, sonrió encantadoramente a las dos chicas.

Zelgadiss parpadeó varias veces, confundido y furioso a la vez. Podría jurar que la perfecta dentadura de aquel maldito sujeto había brillando intensamente mientras sonreía, y que unos inexplicables brillos parpadeantes habían rodeado su rostro durante un segundo.

– _¡Kyaaaa!_ – gritaron Ameria y Lina a la vez, sonriendo encantadas y apretando sus rostros con sus manos, como dos adolescentes histéricas.

– _¡Suficiente! –_ exclamó Zelgadiss, desenvainando su espada y apuntando con ella a Gádriel. La hinchada vena en su sien latía tanto que daba la sensación de que explotaría en cualquier momento – _¡Me importa muy poco quién diablos seas, pero más vale que te prepares para sufrir las consecuencias de tu arrogancia!_

Gádriel desvió su mirada hacia el joven hechicero de Saillune, sonriéndole descaradamente. Luego giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando por encima del hombro hacia una de las altas casas que bordeaban la avenida.

– _¿Qué le parece, mi muy estimada? ¿Puedo hacerme cargo de este imbécil celoso?_ – preguntó tranquilamente.

– _¡¿IMBÉCIL? ¡Te voy a…!_

– _Zelgadiss…mira_ – lo interrumpió Gourry, señalando hacia el techo de la cercana construcción.

De muy mala gana, el hechicero observó hacia donde su compañero le indicaba.

– _¿Pero quién…?_

Una menuda figura envuelta en una larga capa negra se encontraba de pie en el borde del tejado, observando atentamente hacia abajo, tan inmóvil que cualquiera podría haber pensado que se trataba de una estatua. De improviso, como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de un humo oscuro, la silueta desapareció en el aire, dejando una confusa estela. Menos de un segundo después, la extraña figura volvió a materializarse ante ellos, reapareciendo de pie al lado de Gádriel.

Se trataba de alguien de contextura delgada y de una estatura no demasiado elevada, llegándole solo al hombro al rubio mercenario. La túnica negra con capucha la cubría enteramente, dejando ver solo la boca y parte del mentón. Los labios sedosos, la piel suave del rostro y los contornos de su silueta revelaron, sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba de una mujer.

Tanto Zelgadiss como sus tres compañeros retrocedieron un paso en forma involuntaria. Algo en aquella extraña, más allá de la escalofriante forma en la cual había descendido del tejado, despertó en forma inmediata su sentido de alerta. ¿Quién demonios era…?

Gádriel volvió a ensanchar su burlona sonrisa.

– _¿Y bien? –_ preguntó.

La mujer no contestó. Permaneció de pie a su lado, completamente inmóvil, sin que las sombras de la capucha permitieran adivinar su expresión.

Lina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. A pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de aquella extraña encapuchada, podría haber jurado que la estaba observando fijamente, directo a los ojos.

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

– _No, mi querido Gádriel_ – contestó finalmente, con una muy suave y melodiosa voz _– Yo me ocuparé de este apuesto jovencito y de la pelirroja huesuda. Tú puedes hacerte cargo de la enana cabezona y del hombre estúpido._

– _¡¿QUÉ? –_ gritaron Lina y Ameria a la vez, hirviendo de furia y olvidando completamente la oscura sensación que aquella insolente había provocado en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

– _¿Estúpido?, ¿Yo? –_ susurró en tono inocente Gourry, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo índice.

Lina se adelantó de un salto, postrándose a solo unos pocos metros de distancia de Gádriel y su descarada compañera. Su rostro, enrojecido y contraído por la ira provocada por aquel comentario, podría haber competido fácilmente con el del peor de los demonios. La habían tocado donde no debían.

– _¡Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte! ¡Sea quien seas prepárate para tragarte tus malditas palabras! – _declaró a los gritos, con una muy marcada vena latiendo en su sien y una mirada asesina brillando en sus ojos.

La misteriosa mujer soltó una clara y cristalina carcajada, llevándose el dorso de la mano hacia el mentón.

– _¿Seas quien seas? ¿Acaso me has olvidado, Lina Inverse? – _las palabras sonaron frías y duras como el acero.

La expresión de Lina mutó instantáneamente, pasando del más absoluto de los enojos a una perfecta mezcla de desconcierto y temor. La ira que el comentario le había provocado la había impulsado, erróneamente, a no prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa, concentrándose solo en cerrarle la boca a golpes a aquella descarada. Pero ahora la había escuchado bien. Y había reconocido su voz.

Lina no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos, observando hacia la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos.

– _No… No puede ser –_ susurró para sí misma, sin poder creerlo.

– _¡Un momento!_

La fuerte voz de Zelgadiss resonó a lo largo y ancho de toda la avenida. Aún sumamente molesto, y pasando totalmente por alto el elogio de la recién llegada hacia él, el joven la señaló en forma enérgica con un dedo, en un gesto que parecía más propio de Ameria que de él.

– _¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para andar adjudicando enfrentamientos? ¡Yo me haré cargo personalmente de este fantoche mercenario! ¡No dejaré que…!_

Zelgadiss no supo cuando fue exactamente que el enorme estruendo que se extendió por toda la avenida cubrió por completo sus palabras. Con un movimiento increíblemente veloz, tanto que escapó de la vista de todos, la mujer encapuchada alzó su brazo, apuntando con su mano abierta hacia una de las grandes casas a un costado de la avenida. Inmediatamente, la construcción explotó en mil pedazos, al igual que las edificaciones a su alrededor, cayendo los enormes y humeantes restos sobre la calle. En menos de un segundo, la gran avenida que conducía directo hacia el palacio real quedó dividida en dos, atravesada en todo su ancho por los inmensos escombros.

Sentado sobre los adoquines, sin terminar de entender aún qué diablos era lo que había sucedido, Zelgadiss tosió fuertemente, llevándose una mano hacia la boca. Una enorme nube de humo y polvo cubría todo, dificultándole ver más allá de sus narices.

¡Ameria!

Zelgadiss se puso de pie de un salto, tanteando con sus manos el aire.

– _¡Ameria! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Dónde te encuentras?_

– _¡Zel! ¡Estoy aquí!_

La voz de Ameria se escuchó difusa y lejana. Zelgadiss no tardó en comprender que la princesa se encontraba del otro lado de la avenida, detrás de la enorme pared de escombros.

– _¡¿Te encuentras bien?_

– _¡Sí, estoy bien! Gourry se encuentra conmigo de este lado. ¡Zel! ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Y Lina?_

– _Aquí..._

Zelgadiss dio un respingo, girando su cabeza hacia un costado. Lina había emergido de entre el humo y el polvo, parándose junto a él.

– _¡Lina!_ – gritó Gourry desde el otro lado, aliviado de escuchar la voz de su amada compañera – _¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?_

Lina miró en todas direcciones, intentando ver más allá de la espesa nube de polvo que los rodeaba. Su rostro se veía sumamente nervioso, lo cual desconcertó a Zelgadiss. ¿Acaso…Lina estaba asustada?

– _Fue ella –_ murmuró la hechicera pelirroja _– Parece que en verdad quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera… Tiró abajo los edificios para separarnos…_

Zelgadiss quiso responder, pero no pudo hacerlo. De súbito, con una enorme fuerza, un increíble viento comenzó a soplar, golpeándolos como si fuera una ola. Ambos se cubrieron el rostro con las manos, parándose firmemente sobre el suelo, intentando protegerse de esa enorme corriente de aire que parecía provenir de todas direcciones. En pocos segundos la totalidad del polvo y del humo se disipó por completo, dejando ver con claridad los resultados del derrumbe.

La calle estaba dividida a su ancho en dos mitades. Una inmensa pared de escombros se alzaba ante ellos, separándolos tal como la misteriosa mujer había dispuesto: Lina y Zelgadiss por un lado; Ameria y Gourry por el otro.

– _¿Tengo su atención ahora?_

Zelgadiss y Lina voltearon rápidamente, colocándose instintivamente en guardia. La extraña encapuchada se encontraba de pie a solo unos metros de distancia, observándolos fijamente desde las sombras que cubrían su rostro. El inexplicable viento había retrocedido hacia ella como si tuviera vida propia, corroborándoles a ambos cual había sido la fuente de origen de aquella poderosa corriente…

– _Zelgadiss…esta mujer es muy peligrosa, más que cualquier otro enemigo que hayas enfrentado antes… No podemos descuidarnos bajo ningún concepto._

Las palabras de Lina desconcertaron al joven hechicero, el cual la observó confundido ¿Había escuchado alguna vez a Lina hablar de ese modo tan preocupado y cauteloso antes? ¡Ella era Lina Inverse, la más grandiosa hechicera de todos los tiempos! Ella no temía a nada y a nadie… ¡Todos le temían a ella!

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de Zelgadiss, arrancándolo de sus confusos pensamientos. La mujer frente a ellos había alzado lentamente ambas manos, llevándolas hacia la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Con un muy lento movimiento la deslizó hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre su espalda. Lina ensombreció seriamente su expresión, reforzando aún más su defensa. Lo había sospechado desde el comienzo. Pero ahora que lo veía simplemente no podía creerlo.

– _Tú…_ – murmuró – _Aún sigues con vida…_

A pesar de que era muy consciente del enorme peligro en el que se encontraba, y para sorpresa incluso de sí misma, Lina no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente, preparándose para lo que venía. La mujer de pie ante ellos sonrió de igual forma, clavando sus ojos en la hechicera. Parecía joven, no mucho mayor que Lina a simple vista; pero ésta sabía muy bien que no era así.

En absoluto.

El rostro, libre finalmente de las sombras de la capucha, era ovalado y sumamente hermoso, con una piel blanca e inmaculada que resaltaba los grandes ojos azules, dueños de una mirada profunda y astuta. El cabello, de un muy extraño tono azul oscuro, era largo hasta la cintura y estaba peinado con una perfecta raya al medio, de la cual nacían dos largos y finos mechones que caían hacia los costados, hasta casi tocar los hombros. A su vez, a ambos lados de la cabeza, el cabello se enrollaba sobre si mismo formando dos grandes rodetes, los cuales cubrían las orejas. Finalmente, un pequeño y peculiar sombrero la coronaba, atravesado al frente por una ancha línea vertical de color blanco, en cuyo centro se incrustaban cinco perfectas perlas, formando un círculo.

La chica afiló su sonrisa, mientras la expresión en su rostro se tornaba increíblemente fría.

– _Es todo un gusto volver a verte…Lina Inverse._

_**Fin del capítulo 6**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos:**

.

**- **_Heart of the Earth: _este es un poderoso hechizo de Magia Arcana que invoca el poder de Langort, el Rey Dragón de Tierra. El conjuro ha sido creado por mí a efectos de esta historia, así que no esperen encontrarlo en la guía oficial de Slayers :P

En su forma básica, el hechizo hace emerger un gran pilar de energía desde las profundidades de la tierra, generando a su vez una potente onda expansiva que alcanza a los enemigos que se encuentran por fuera del alcance de la columna de luz. En este capítulo Zelgadiss manipula el conjuro haciendo que el pilar de energía se abra en torno a él y a Gourry, generando una barrera cilíndrica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez. Por qué Zelgadiss es capaz de emplear Magia Arcana es algo que se aclarará más adelante ;)


	9. Anexo 2: El Templo Blanco

**.**

**Anexo 2: El Templo Blanco**

**.**

Zelgadiss cruzó ambas manos por delante del cuerpo, concentrando al máximo su energía mientras murmuraba la invocación en el lenguaje antiguo. Podía sentir como el sudor le resbalaba por la frente y las mejillas, empapándole el rostro, y como un ligero temblor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente, una pequeña esfera de energía comenzó a tomar forma entre sus manos, emitiendo un brillante resplandor celeste. Zelgadiss cerró los ojos, centrándose absolutamente en la poderosa energía que fluía por todo su cuerpo, acumulándose poco a poco. La pequeña bola de magia, concentrada en sus manos extendidas, tenía un aspecto cristalino y acuoso, como si fuera una gran gota de rocío.

La respiración de Zelgadiss se agitó al sentir como sus fuerzas eran lentamente consumidas a medida que avanzaba en la invocación. De súbito, la esfera de magia comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, mientras su intenso resplandor se extendía por toda la habitación, cubriéndolo todo en tonalidades celestes y brillantes. Ignorando el creciente agotamiento que castigaba su cuerpo, Zelgadiss recitó las palabras finales del conjuro, alzando ambas manos hacia el frente.

– _¡Heavenly Judgment!_ – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando el poder del hechizo.

La esfera de energía brilló con aún más intensidad, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño, mientras una poderosa ventisca se extendía en todas direcciones, con Zelgadiss como su epicentro. ¡Lo tenía!

Sin embargo…nada ocurrió.

Zelgadiss se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, inmóvil, con las manos extendidas hacia el frente, sin que la magia concentrada en ellas se moviera en lo más mínimo.

Confundido, el joven hechicero pudo sentir como prácticamente la totalidad de sus fuerzas eran drenadas de un solo golpe, haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre las blancas baldosas. La resplandeciente esfera de energía se desvaneció en diminutos puntos de luz, generando una poderosa onda expansiva que lo arrojó de espaldas hacia atrás. Zelgadiss cayó violentamente contra el suelo, quedando boca arriba sobre las baldosas, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Sintiéndose inmensamente cansado, el joven se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, mirando hacia la lejana cúpula de cristales azules que decoraba el techo de aquella inmensa habitación.

Con un esfuerzo evidente, Zelgadiss logró incorporarse a medias del suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas.

– _¡Maldición!_ – gritó, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con el puño – _Otra vez... ¿Cuándo demonios seré capaz de controlar este maldito conjuro?_

– _Paciencia muchacho, paciencia_ – contestó una amable voz.

Zelgadiss observó irritado al hombre que se aproximaba a paso lento hacia él. Se trataba de un anciano de elevada estatura, vestido con una impecable túnica blanca, la cual le llegaba hasta los pies, arrastrándose levemente por el suelo. El rostro del anciano, de afable y serena expresión, se encontraba surcado por incontables arrugas, con dos pobladas cejas blancas que coronaban unos ojos celestes y amables. El liso cabello, cano hasta el punto de verse totalmente blanco, se encontraba severamente peinado hacia atrás, cayéndole libre hasta los hombros. El amable rostro, a su vez, se encontraba semi oculto por una barba tan blanca como sus ropas, la cual caía cubriéndole el pecho y buena parte del estómago. A pesar de que caminaba algo encorvado, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura, Zelgadiss siempre había tenido la sospecha de que aquel frágil aspecto no era más que una cortina de humo.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, el joven hechicero se echó nuevamente de espaldas sobre el suelo, volviendo a observar con atención la cúpula de cristales azules sobre su cabeza. Se encontraban en el Templo Blanco, en el tercer piso de la gran torre central. Aquella era la habitación en la cual, hacía ya algún tiempo, se había llevado a cabo el hechizo arcano que había devuelto a Zelgadiss su forma humana. Se trataba de una gigantesca sala circular, en un tono completamente blanco, la cual constituía en sí misma un gran espacio abierto sin ningún tipo de mobiliario. El enorme hexagrama grabado el centro de la estancia, y la gran cúpula de cristal engarzada en el techo, parecían ser las únicas cosas en aquella inmensa habitación.

– _Por favor Ainur_ – se quejó Zelgadiss – _No me trates como a un niño. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he fracasado intentando ejecutar este maldito hechizo._

El anciano suspiró cansinamente. El transcurrir del tiempo no había modificado en lo más mínimo la actitud de aquel muchacho.

– _Veo que más de un año viviendo en Saillune junto a tu hermosa princesa no ha suavizado para nada tu carácter, ¿eh Zelgadiss?_

El joven hechicero soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

– _Muy gracioso._

Ainur sonrió ampliamente.

– _Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que no debes exasperarte tanto. Dime, ¿hace cuanto tiempo ya que estás aquí?_

Zelgadiss volvió a sentarse, respirando un poco mejor. Con gesto pensativo, paseó sus ojos por la inmensa habitación.

– _Creo que unos seis meses, ¿verdad?_

– _Exacto –_ respondió Ainur – _Y en tan solo seis meses, has sido capaz de dominar las bases de la Magia Arcana y de aprender sus más poderosos conjuros ofensivos. _

– _Si, todos menos éste_ – interrumpió ácidamente Zelgadiss.

Ainur soltó una alegre risotada.

– _Vamos, se un poco más positivo_. _A muchos les lleva años aprender todo lo que tú has aprendido en un período tan corto. Y además, este hechizo que aún no logras dominar no es cualquier conjuro _– el anciano cerró ambos ojos, enderezando su espalda y adoptando una noble postura – _Se trata del más poderoso hechizo ofensivo de la Magia Arcana._

Zelgadiss se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer nuevamente de espaldas sobre las baldosas. Sabía muy bien que Ainur tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía evitar exasperarse al verse fracasar una y otra vez, cuando tan solo se encontraba a un paso de concluir su aprendizaje. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, perdiendo la mirada en los cristales azules de la gran cúpula.

Era importante que lo consiguiera. Muy importante. Debía hacerse más fuerte y regresar cuanto antes a Saillune. Ameria aguardaba por él.

Muy a su pesar, Zelgadiss era consciente de que la aventura que había vivido junto con sus amigos, hacía ya más de un año, había remarcado severamente sus propias limitaciones. El hecho de que hubiera sido el maldito de Xellos quien finalmente derrotara a Amel, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitar los terribles sucesos que habían precedido el combate, era algo que lo atormentaba profundamente... Era ese oscuro tormento, avivado por el incidente acontecido durante la visita a Xoana, lo que lo había llevado a atravesar el Desierto de la Destrucción y regresar al Templo Blanco, para que Ainur le enseñara los poderosos secretos de la Magia Arcana.

Así, tal como acababa de decir el anciano, en poco tiempo había logrado aprender las bases de aquella rama de la magia, así como sus conjuros ofensivos más poderosos. Éstos eran los que invocaban el poder de las cuatro partes en las que Ceiphied se había dividido eternidades atrás: Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, Varluwin, el Rey Dragón de Aire y Langort, el Rey Dragón de Tierra. Los conjuros que se servían del poder de Raguladia, el Rey Dragón de Agua, ya no podían ser utilizados debido a que el dios había muerto durante la Kouma Sensou, la Guerra del Descenso del Demonio.

Entrenando arduamente todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche, Zelgadiss había conseguido dominar a la perfección el _Varluwin's sentence, _hechizo que, invocando el poder del Rey Dragón de Aire, generaba una poderosa presión eólica que cortaba como una espada todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Había logrado aprender, también, el _Vulabazard Flare_ y el _Chaotic Disintegrate_, poderosos conjuros que se servían de la energía del Rey Dragón de Fuego. Finalmente, había conseguido perfeccionar el _Heart of the Earth, _el hechizo correspondiente al Rey Dragón de Tierra, el cual hacía emerger un gran pilar de energía pura desde las profundidades del suelo, generado una gran onda expansiva que incrementaba su alcance.

Sin embargo, existía un último conjuro que aún era incapaz de dominar…

El hecho de que tanto la esencia original de Shabranigudú, el Rey supremo de los demonios, como la de Ceiphied, el Dios Dragón Rojo, hubiera sido dividida en varias partes luego de su enfrentamiento final, no impedía que los más hábiles hechiceros pudieran invocar su poder. En éste sentido funcionaba el Dragon Slave, el hechizo definitivo de la Magia Negra, el cual era capaz de invocar el poder original de Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú, por más que éste se encontrara fragmentado en siete partes. Esto se debía a que la esencia de Ojo de Rubí aún continuaba existiendo, independientemente de que estuviera dividida en varios fragmentos separados, lo cual permitía brindar sustento al hechizo.

Lo mismo podía hacerse con el poder de Ceiphied, ya que, por más que no continuara existiendo como un solo ser, cada una de sus ramificaciones, los Reyes Dragón, provenían de la misma fuente divina. En otras palabras, la fuente del poder de los cuatro, era el poder del propio Ceiphied, concentrado en la Gran Corriente de energía divina que circula sin cesar alrededor del mundo. Dicha corriente surgió al finalizar la guerra original entre Ceiphied y Shabranigudú, la cual tuvo como resultado la división del dios en cuatro partes y del Rey mazoku en siete.

Para brindar sustento a cada uno de los Reyes Dragón resultantes, los cuales vigilarían los cuatro extremos del planeta, el inconmensurable poder de Ceiphied se dispersó alrededor del mundo, formando la Gran Corriente de energía que fluye alrededor del mismo desde el plano astral, siendo esta energía (una pequeña parte de ella) la que se "pide prestada" al invocar los hechizos más poderosos de la Magia Arcana. No obstante, invocar el poder del dios era más difícil, puesto que, a diferencia de Shabranigudú, las cuatro ramificaciones habían adquirido individualidad propia como deidades, formando cada una de ellas una esencia particular dentro de la propia Corriente.

Los hechizos que Zelgadiss había conseguido dominar solo invocaban el poder de una fracción de este gran flujo de energía, aquella correspondiente al Rey Dragón del conjuro en cuestión. En este sentido, el _Vulabazard Flare_, por ejemplo, invocaba solo la parte de la Corriente perteneciente al Rey Dragón de Fuego. La clave del hechizo que Zelgadiss intentaba dominar, en cambio, se hallaba en ser capaz de invocar el poder de la totalidad de la Corriente; no solo la fracción correspondiente a uno de los Reyes de los Elementos, sino en servirse de la energía de la misma como un todo. Debía ser capaz de unificar las cuatro partes del flujo en una sola y gran invocación; de recrear en el hechizo la esencia primaria de la cual habían derivado todas las demás…

El _Heavenly Judgment_, el conjuro definitivo de la Magia Arcana, invocaba el poder original de Ceiphied, el poder de la totalidad de la Gran Corriente, siendo el equivalente al Dragon Slave de la Magia Negra, con la diferencia de que este conjuro arcano era todavía más poderoso. Esto se debía a que el Dragon Slave generaba una enorme explosión lo suficientemente devastadora como para destruir una ciudad pequeña; lo cual implicaba que, cuanto más lejos se encontrara el objetivo del núcleo de la explosión, menos daño recibiría. El _Heavenly Judgment_ corregía esa deficiencia concentrando absolutamente todo el daño en un área más reducida, sin dispersar tanto el poder acumulado. Producía como resultado una explosión mucha más pequeña, cuyo poder destructivo era absorbido por el objetivo del ataque. Esto lo convertía en un arma temible para utilizar en combates uno contra uno, pero teniendo como contrapartida, precisamente, la incapacidad de destruir varios enemigos a la vez, lo cual si podía hacer el Dragon Slave. De todos modos, Ainur le había asegurado que, muy posiblemente, el _Heavenly Judgment_ era el hechizo ofensivo más poderoso que existía, solo superado por aquellos que invocaban el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas.

Hacía ya casi un mes que Zelgadiss intentaba en vano ejecutar este conjuro; y su frustración iba en aumento al ver como no podía avanzar más allá de la manifestación de la energía entre sus manos. El enorme poder que invocaba simplemente escapaba de su control, drenando de golpe sus fuerzas y dejándolo terriblemente agotado. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para dominarlo del todo…

– _Descansa por hoy Zelgadiss_ – ordenó Ainur en tono serio, dándole la espalda y alejándose hacia la salida.

El joven lo observó con curiosidad mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las puertas. Era extraño que el anciano interrumpiera de ese modo el entrenamiento.

– _¿Tienes algo en mente? –_ preguntó.

Ainur se detuvo, observándolo por encima del hombro, con una media sonrisa marcando las arrugas de su rostro.

– _Quizás…_ – murmuró en tono cómplice – _Así que procura descansar bien y reponer energías… Pues mañana serás verdaderamente puesto a prueba._

**.**

El Templo Blanco era una enorme y majestuosa edificación construida en el centro de una inmensa laguna de aguas cristalinas, la cual dominaba el increíble oasis oculto en las entrañas del Desierto de la Destrucción. Muchos siglos atrás, el templo había servido como sede a un gran linaje de sacerdotes y hechiceros, célebres por su sabiduría y profundo conocimiento sobre la Magia Arcana. Sin embargo, tras la Guerra del Descenso y el consecuente levantamiento de la Barrera Mazoku, los pocos sacerdotes sobrevivientes quedaron completamente aislados del resto del mundo. De esa manera, el inclemente paso del tiempo terminó por borrar del recuerdo de los hombres el magnífico templo y sus ancestrales conocimientos.

Solo uno de los antiguos sacerdotes continuaba allí, rindiendo culto a los benévolos dioses que alguna vez enfrentaron al Rey de los Demonios en la terrible guerra. Y ahora, luego de incontables años, alguien más lo acompañaba. Alguien que había acudido allí para aprender los poderosos secretos de la Magia Arcana, como cientos de otros hechiceros hicieron en el pasado.

De pie sobre la suave y húmeda hierba de las orillas, Zelgadiss observó expectante a Ainur. El anciano, parado con la espalda erguida y las manos cruzadas detrás de la cintura, se veía sumamente serio, algo poco usual en él.

– _¿Para qué me has traído aquí afuera?_ – preguntó expectante Zelgadiss, pues los entrenamientos siempre se habían llevado a cabo en el tercer piso de la gran torre.

Ainur levantó una mano hacia él como única respuesta.

– _Zelgadiss_… – dijo con dureza – _¡Defiéndete!_

– _¿Pero que dem…?_

– _¡Vulabazard Flare!_

Un intenso rayo de energía escarlata salió disparado de la mano de Ainur, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia un muy sorprendido Zelgadiss. El joven hechicero apenas tuvo tiempo para saltar hacia un lado, rodando por la hierba y alejándose lo más posible del poderoso ataque.

Zelgadiss se incorporó rápidamente, retrocediendo unos pasos, asombrado y enfurecido a la vez.

– _¡Hey! ¿Pero en qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Por qué no avis…?_

El joven calló repentinamente, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo... Sus espaldas acababan de chocar contra una… ¿pared? Zelgadiss se dio vuelta, abriendo los ojos como platos. Una gran barrera de energía había surgido de la nada, rodeándolo completamente a él y al anciano, como si ambos se encontraran encerrados en el interior de una gran burbuja dorada. Atónito, Zelgadiss observó como el hechizo arrojado por Ainur había logrado atravesar la barrera, abriendo un gran hueco circular que no tardó en cerrarse completamente, como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

El joven hechicero extendió la mano, cauteloso, hacia aquel extraño escudo. Era tan sólido como el acero. No tardó en comprender que, muy posiblemente, solo Ainur y sus conjuros eran capaces de atravesarlo, manteniéndolo a él encerrado como a un pájaro en una jaula.

– _Bien… Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…_ – murmuró mientras alzaba la mano abierta hacia la barrera.

– _Ahorra tus energías, muchacho_ – lo interrumpió Ainur _– No podrás deshacer este escudo por más que lo intentes._

Zelgadiss se dio vuelta, molesto, y observó atentamente a su alrededor. La barrera, como si fuera una gran cúpula, los rodeaba totalmente en todas direcciones, dejando un espacio de solo unos veinte metros cuadrados para moverse.

– _En este espacio tan reducido no podrás esquivar los ataques que te lance. No tienes más opción que contrarrestarlos con un conjuro de mayor poder_ – explicó fríamente el anciano.

– _¡No si te derribo antes!_ – exclamó Zelgadiss, arrojándose sobre él a una increíble velocidad.

Ainur abrió grandemente los ojos, asombrado por la rapidez del joven, pero no se movió. Se quedó inmóvil sobre la hierba, aguardando la inevitable embestida del muchacho.

Con una sorprendente aceleración, Zelgadiss arrojó un feroz puñetazo cargado de energía astral (obsequio cortesía de Ameria), con la clara intención de derribar de un solo golpe al sacerdote. Sin embargo, el potente impacto no logró alcanzar su objetivo… El puño de Zelgadiss se detuvo a medio camino, a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Ainur, chocando fuertemente contra lo que parecía ser una pared invisible.

– _¿Pero qué…? ¿Tú…también?_ – murmuró sorprendido Zelgadiss, haciendo presión hacia adelante con su puño, el cual no consiguió avanzar ni un solo milímetro. ¡Ainur se encontraba rodeado por un segundo escudo mágico!

De improviso, la barrera invisible que rodeaba al anciano absorbió totalmente la energía astral del golpe, estallando violentamente hacia afuera. Una gran onda expansiva arrojó a Zelgadiss hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la hierba.

– _No seas ingenuo –_ reprendió Ainur con calma – _Debiste imaginar que no permitiría que te acercaras. _

Zelgadiss se incorporó lentamente, observando irritado al anciano.

– _¿Por qué demonios haces esto? _

El anciano levantó una mano, señalando la gran barrera que los rodeaba.

– _Acabo de decírtelo. Voy a atacarte con los conjuros que invocan el poder de los cuatro Reyes Dragón. Con tan poco espacio para moverte, tendrás muchas dificultades si intentas esquivarlos_ – Ainur alzó su mano abierta hacia Zelgadiss _– ¡Contrarréstalos!_

El joven tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, poniéndose inmediatamente en guardia, preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera que el anciano le arrojara.

– _¡Varluwin's sentence! – _exclamó Ainur, levantando el antebrazo con los dedos índice y mayor extendidos hacia arriba.

Una potente ráfaga de aire cortante avanzó hacia Zelgadiss a una increíble velocidad, levantando y despedazando la tierra en su trayecto.

– _Bien…lo contrarrestaré_ _si eso es lo que quieres…_ – murmuró el joven hechicero, alzando ambas manos hacia adelante – ¡_Varluwin's sentence! _– gritó, imitando la invocación.

Las dos ráfagas huracanadas impactaron entre sí con una enorme fuerza, generando una gran esfera de aire que permaneció suspendida entre ambos contrincantes.

Zelgadiss y Ainur, el primero con un gran esfuerzo y el segundo sin apenas inmutarse, mantuvieron concentrados sus conjuros con las manos extendidas hacia el frente, luchando por hacer avanzar la esfera de aire hacia el extremo opuesto. Un poderoso viento emergió producto del choque de poderes, golpeando de lleno a Zelgadiss y levantando una lluvia de hierba y tierra a su alrededor. Apretando los dientes, el joven sintió como sus pies se hundían poco a poco en el suelo, mientras la gran presión lo hacía retroceder cada vez más. De repente, Zelgadiss tuvo la sensación de que la enorme esfera de aire, alimentada por los conjuros enfrentados, se aproximaba más y más hacia él. ¿Acaso el anciano lo estaba superando a pesar de que había contraatacado con el mismo hechizo? ¿O se trataba de algo más?

Ainur sonrió levemente al notar el desconcierto de Zelgadiss. Había cometido un grave error al contraatacar utilizando la misma invocación, y pronto se daría cuenta de por qué. Como si respondiera a los pensamientos del anciano, la inmensa esfera de aire entre ambos se detuvo por completo, quedando suspendida e inmóvil sobre la tierra. Entonces, en menos de un parpadeo, la esfera de magia alimentada por ambos hechizos implosionó, cancelándose a sí misma y generando una inmensa onda expansiva en forma circular, la cual se extendió poderosamente dentro de los reducidos límites del escudo mágico que los rodeaba. La onda de choque golpeó de lleno a un sorprendido Zelgadiss, arrojándolo violentamente hacia atrás hasta hacerlo impactar de espaldas contra la gran barrera de energía.

El joven se deslizó lentamente por aquella pared de magia, cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba. Numerosos y profundos cortes teñían de rojo sus ropas color hueso, dificultando sus torpes intentos por incorporarse. Ainur lo observó, impasible, desde el fondo de sus ojos celestes.

– _Eres un hombre que ha enfrentado terribles peligros, Zelgadiss_ – exclamó seriamente el anciano, señalándolo con un dedo – _A tu corta edad, has vivido y sufrido mucho más que la mayoría de los hombres… Así que dime, ¿qué has aprendido de todos esos combates, de todas esas situaciones de vida o muerte que encaraste?_

Zelgadiss logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, sujetándose el profundo corte en su hombro izquierdo, uno de los muchos que atravesaban su cuerpo.

– _¿A qué…a qué viene eso?_ – preguntó enfurecido el muchacho, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de energía a sus espaldas, intentando recuperar el aliento _– No te creas que ya has terminado conmigo… No sé qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto, Ainur, pero… no te atrevas a subestimarme ¡Aún puedo dar pelea! –_ exclamó, avanzando con un brillo abrasador en los ojos.

– _¡Exactamente a esto es a lo que me refiero!_ – lo interrumpió casi gritando el anciano – _Durante las batallas más difíciles, has sido capaz de despertar el máximo potencial de tus habilidades como guerrero y hechicero. Presionado al extremo, te has visto obligado a ir más allá de tus límites para lograr sobrevivir. ¡Eso es lo que debes hacer ahora! No podrás contrarrestar mis ataques utilizando el mismo hechizo, u otro que invoque el poder de los Reyes Dragón. Esos conjuros toman el poder de alguna de las cuatro fracciones de la Gran Corriente, siendo cada una de ellas igual de poderosa que las demás. Como resultado, siempre que dos hechizos que invocan el poder de uno de los Reyes Dragón colisionen, lo que harán será confluir mutuamente, entrando en armonía con la Corriente de la que provienen y regresando a la misma –_ Ainur volvió a señalarlo enérgicamente con su dedo índice _– Si quieres contrarrestar los hechizos que invocan el poder de los Reyes Dragón entonces debes ir más allá de las cuatro esencias de la corriente… Debes sobrepasar las fracciones individuales imponiendo la totalidad del todopoderoso flujo de energía… ¡Debes invocar el hechizo que llama directamente a Ceiphied!_

Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido.

– _El que invoca la esencia original de Ceiphied…_

No lo había considerado como una opción viable… Su imposibilidad de ejecutar correctamente aquel hechizo había hecho que ni siquiera se planteara la posibilidad de utilizarlo. Pero Ainur tenía razón… Acababa de demostrarle que no tenía más alternativa. No podría superarlo ejecutando las mismas técnicas… Tenía que utilizar algo en un nivel superior.

– _Bien… ¿por qué no? –_ murmuró el joven, apretando fuertemente sus puños. El profundo corte en su hombro sangraba de un modo espantoso, pero lo ignoró – _Ya no me importa lo que pueda suceder… ¡Estoy listo!_

Ainur sonrió ampliamente.

– _No esperaba menos_ – susurró endureciendo su expresión, pero sin borrar aquella marcada sonrisa en sus labios.

Zelgadiss se paró firmemente sobre la hierba, separando ambas piernas y cruzando las manos, con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo. Lentamente, apenas moviendo los labios, comenzó a susurrar las palabras en la olvidada lengua sagrada, invocando el inmenso poder del Dios Dragón Rojo, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de Ainur, el cual lo observaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. El anciano ensombreció su expresión al ver como la poderosa energía tomaba forma en las palmas del joven hechicero; una perfecta esfera de magia de un tono celeste intenso, de aspecto acuoso y cristalino, como si se tratara de una enorme gota de agua.

– _Veamos de lo que eres capaz, Zelgadiss_ – dijo en voz fuerte y clara el viejo sacerdote, a medida que levantaba levemente su pie derecho de la tierra _– ¡Demuestra tu temple!_

Ainur bajó rápidamente el pie, golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Una invisible onda expansiva se extendió de inmediato alrededor del anciano, agitando la hierba como si fuera una fuerte brisa. Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos, alarmado, pero no interrumpió la invocación del hechizo.

– _¡Heart of the Earth_! – exclamó el sacerdote.

Zelgadiss saltó rápidamente hacia un lado, apenas un segundo antes de que una enorme columna de energía pura emergiera desde las entrañas de la tierra, elevándose hacia el cielo y abriendo un gran hueco en el techo de la barrera mágica que los rodeaba. El joven rodó hábilmente por la hierba, intentando mantener la esfera de energía concentrada en sus manos, mientras la gran onda expansiva del ataque de Ainur hacía temblar con fuerza el suelo, como si un gran sismo sacudiera el oasis.

Apoyándose firmemente sobre su pie derecho, Zelgadiss tomó impulso y se arrojó hacia adelante con una gran aceleración. Tan solo unas palabras más…

Ainur lo esperó seriamente, sin moverse de su posición.

– _No creas que será tan sencillo_ – advirtió el anciano, extendiendo su mano abierta hacia adelante – _Demuéstrame que eres capaz de superar la esencia de los Reyes Dragón… ¡Vulabazard Flare!_

El poderoso rayo de energía escarlata, alimentado por el poder del Rey Dragón de Fuego, emergió de la mano de Ainur, cortando el aire en dirección a Zelgadiss a una increíble velocidad. El joven hechicero clavó los pies sobre la tierra, deteniendo bruscamente su avance, para inmediatamente después alzar ambas manos impregnadas con la energía de Ceiphied ¡Esta vez lo conseguiría!

– _¡Heavenly Judgment!_ – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La esfera de luz celeste aumentó considerablemente su tamaño, emitiendo un increíble resplandor. No obstante, Zelgadiss trastabilló, sintiendo como sus energías eran drenadas de golpe.

– _No…no otra vez…_ – murmuró para sí, desesperado.

La bola de magia se desvaneció entre los dedos del joven, estallando en múltiples y diminutas chispas de luz que se disolvieron antes de llegar al suelo húmedo de la orilla.

¡Había fallado!

En un movimiento reflejo, Zelgadiss intentó hacerse a un lado y escapar del trayecto del poderoso ataque de Ainur, pero apenas fue capaz de apartarse. El rayo de energía color rubí pasó velozmente a su lado, rozándolo a la altura del hombro. Zelgadiss pudo sentir como un profundo y ardiente corte lo atravesaba horizontalmente desde el pecho hasta el hombro, mandándolo a volar por los aires como si fuera un muñeco de trapo; hasta finalmente hacerlo impactar contra la barrera mágica que lo mantenía retenido.

Zelgadiss cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, apoyando las manos sobre la hierba. El corte en su pecho y hombro sangraba y dolía atrozmente. Podía ver con claridad como los bordes de la ropa alrededor de la herida se encontraban negros y chamuscados. Era como si lo hubieran cercenado con una espada al rojo vivo…

– _Maldición…otra vez_ – murmuró furioso, consciente de que había estado a un paso de ejecutar correctamente el hechizo.

De a poco, muy lentamente, Zelgadiss pudo sentir como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y el intento fallido había absorbido casi todas sus energías… Iba a desmayarse. Apenas notando como sus sentidos se aletargaban, como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, Zelgadiss cayó de cara sobre la hierba, tiñéndola lentamente de rojo.

– _¿Esto es todo muchacho? Acepté entrenarte porque estaba convencido de que serías capaz de dominar los más poderosos hechizos arcanos ¿Acaso me equivoqué?_

Zelgadiss apenas pudo escuchar las palabras de Ainur. Se encontraba sumergido en una oscuridad absoluta, donde las luces eran sombras y los sonidos apenas unos murmullos ahogados.

– _Los conjuros con los que te he atacado, los que invocan el poder de los Reyes Dragón, esos sí has conseguido perfeccionarlos –_ continuó el anciano – _¿Sabes algo? Hace poco peleé contra alguien que también tenía un dominio perfecto sobre ellos… _

Zelgadiss abrió los ojos, casi sin darse cuenta, al oír estas palabras.

– _¿Crees que Amel sea capaz de ejecutar el hechizo que tú eres incapaz de dominar?_

El joven hechicero levantó muy levemente el rostro del suelo. Ainur sonrió.

– _No has olvidado a Amel, ¿verdad Zelgadiss? Dime, ¿qué harías si Ameria se encontrara nuevamente como escudo humano entre tú y él? ¿Te quedarías tirado en el suelo como ahora?_

– _Cállate… –_ la voz de Zelgadiss sonó increíblemente hostil.

Muy lentamente, el muchacho se semi incorporó, observando al sacerdote con una expresión tan fría y dura como el acero. Ainur lo ignoró completamente.

– _Vamos, contéstame. ¿Acaso, la dejarías…_

– _Te he dicho que te calles, anciano. No lo repetiré…_ – Zelgadiss apenas había logrado arrodillarse sobre la hierba, pero sus ojos brillaban encendidos como brasas. Ainur lo atravesó con la mirada.

– _¿Acaso la dejarías…morir otra vez?_

– _¡SILENCIO!_

El grito resonó, seco y potente, por todo el enorme oasis. Con una lentitud fantasmal, casi calculada, Zelgadiss se incorporó totalmente, irguiéndose con firmeza sobre el suelo, como si las sangrantes heridas en su cuerpo no estuvieran allí. El rostro del joven, pálido, se vio ensombrecido de repente por una escalofriante inexpresividad, clavando sus ojos vacuos sobre Ainur. De improviso, como si fuera algo natural, una extraña energía envolvió totalmente al muchacho. Era una especie de fuego, delgadas llamas de un brillante color celeste, la cuales se movieron a su alrededor como si tuvieran vida propia.

– _Sorprendente_ – dijo Ainur en tono neutro – _Ni siquiera has pronunciado el conjuro, y, sin embargo, la energía del hechizo que invoca el poder del mismísimo Ceiphied te rodea totalmente – _sonrió_ – Vaya, este sí que es una cambio positivo._

Zelgadiss lo ignoró por completo. Con la misma mortal expresión ensombreciendo su rostro, el joven levantó su brazo derecho, con la palma extendida hacia arriba. Las llamas celestes que bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo se concentraron rápidamente en su mano abierta, formando la misma perfecta esfera de aspecto cristalino; una gran gota celeste de rocío.

Por primera vez, Ainur tensó su postura, poniéndose en guardia.

– _Muy bien Zelgadiss… Esta es tu última oportunidad_ – advirtió seriamente, cruzando ambas manos por delante del cuerpo – _Te atacaré con uno de los más poderosos hechizos arcanos que existen, solo superado por el que estás intentando ejecutar ahora. Si fallas nuevamente…no aseguro que vayas a salir con vida ¡Prepárate!_

Zelgadiss no contestó. Continuó observándolo mortalmente serio, con la mano extendida hacia adelante y aquella perfecta esfera de magia levitando sobre ella.

Con un veloz movimiento, Ainur inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo, separando las piernas y juntando las manos.

– _¡Aquí voy muchacho! ¡Chaotic Disintegrate!_

El sacerdote, rodeado por una poderosa aura azulada, impulsó ambas manos hacia el frente a una increíble velocidad. Una enorme esfera de energía azul salió disparada hacia el joven, abriendo una profunda zanja en el suelo en su destructivo avance.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Zelgadiss levantó el brazo llevándolo hacia atrás, para luego arrojar la bola de energía concentrada en su mano como si fuera una lanza.

– _¡Heavenly Judgment! –_ exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

La cristalina esfera de magia atravesó el aire rápidamente, incrementando su tamaño en pleno trayecto, hasta impactar de lleno contra la poderosa energía azulada disparada por Ainur.

Lo último que Zelgadiss alcanzó a ver fue el increíble choque de poderes generado al colisionar ambos hechizos. Borrosamente, mientras una inmensa onda expansiva lo arrojaba hacia atrás y trozos de roca, tierra y hierba volaban en todas direcciones, el joven pudo ver como la energía azul del conjuro de Ainur se desvanecía por completo, cediendo ante el avance del poderoso hechizo que él finalmente había conseguido ejecutar. La barrera en forma de burbuja que los rodeaba se fragmentó como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, estallando en miles de luminosos trozos de cristal, los cuales se disolvieron en pleno aire.

Zelgadiss cayó violentamente sobre el despedazado suelo de la orilla, rodando varios metros sin control hasta detenerse, tendido boca arriba con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

– _¿Lo…logré…?_ – susurró, antes de perder totalmente la consciencia.

**.**

_¿Acaso…_

_La dejarías…_

_Morir…_

_De nuevo?_

Zelgadiss abrió bruscamente los ojos, revolviéndose desesperado. Confuso y agitado, el joven observó detenidamente el lugar en donde se hallaba, reconociéndolo enseguida. Se trataba de una de las muchas habitaciones de descanso ubicadas en la planta baja del templo, un cuarto amplio y sin ventanas, ricamente amueblado con estantes repletos de libros. Al igual que el resto del templo, todo en aquella habitación era del invariable y pulcro color blanco; las paredes, las brillantes baldosas en el suelo, las sabanas de la cama en la cual yacía; todo resplandecía en el inmaculado color de la nieve.

Zelgadiss se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el lecho, apoyando uno de sus antebrazos sobre su frente. Se encontraba empapado en sudor, y las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo.

– _Fue solo un sueño…_ – murmuró para sí mismo – _Pero…_

Zelgadiss volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, más confuso que antes. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber salido volando por los aires cuando el hechizo de Ainur lo alcanzó.

Pero no…había algo más.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, dubitativo, el joven recordó algo extraño. Una increíble sensación de paz y poder absoluto recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Un fuego celeste.

– _El hechizo que invoca el poder supremo de Ceiphied… ¿Acaso…acaso finalmente lo logré?_

– _Exacto, muchacho, así fue._

Zelgadiss dio un pequeño brinco entre las sábanas, casi cayéndose de la cama por el sobresalto. Ainur, aparentemente salido de la nada, se encontraba de pie a solo unos metros de él, con una gran sonrisa bailándole en los labios. ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado?

– _Relájate Zelgadiss. No es para menos…has permanecido inconsciente durante los últimos tres días_.

El joven parpadeó con sorpresa, observando confundido al viejo sacerdote. ¿Tres días?

– _¿Qué…que sucedió exactamente? –_ preguntó llevándose una mano a la frente, como si una fuerte jaqueca lo molestara.

– _Simple –_ contestó Ainur en tono tranquilo _– Te ataqué con el más poderoso de los hechizos que invocan el poder de los Reyes Dragón, el Chaotic Disintegrate._

– _Y yo…lo contrarresté con el Heavenly Judgment_ – completó Zelgadiss con asombro, como si le costara creer sus propias palabras.

Ainur asintió, complacido.

– _Así es. Presionado hasta el límite, fuiste capaz de ejecutar el más poderoso ataque de la Magia Arcana. Y lo hiciste sin siquiera pronunciar el conjuro._

Zelgadiss endureció bruscamente su expresión al escuchar estas palabras, clavando una mirada tan fría como el hielo sobre el anciano.

– _No solo fui presionado hasta el límite…_ – dijo con voz áspera, hiriente.

Ainur suspiró acongojado, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

– _En verdad lamento las cosas que dije en el oasis, Zelgadiss. Te veía tan cerca de lograrlo, a tan solo un paso de conseguirlo…y terminé recurriendo al más vil de los métodos para provocarte. Por favor perdóname por haber reavivado recuerdos tan dolorosos…_

Ainur sonaba profundamente triste, y su rostro, compungido, expresaba un sincero arrepentimiento.

Zelgadiss lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos, sin variar su expresión, y luego suspiró, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

– _Viejo mañoso… –_ dijo en tono calmado _– Descuida, entiendo tus motivos. Y te lo agradezco. Estuve a punto de rendirme cuando en realidad aún podía dar más de mí. En un combate real habría muerto irremediablemente _– Zelgadiss entornó los ojos, desviando la vista hacia un lado _– Amel no me habría perdonado..._

– _Pero aún así lo lograste –_ lo interrumpió Ainur, sonriendo alegremente _– Has conseguido aquello que te propusiste hace ya seis meses; has logrado completar tu entrenamiento ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Cuál será tu próximo objetivo ahora, muchacho? ¿Convertirte en el rey de Saillune?_

El sacerdote soltó una fuerte carcajada, esperando la acalorada reacción de rigor por parte de su joven alumno. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Zelgadiss sonrió levemente, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia adelante. Muy lentamente, unas delgadas y resplandecientes llamas celestes comenzaron a tomar forma, rodeando el brazo extendido del joven. Ainur sonrió al ver como la extraña energía se concentraba rápidamente en la mano abierta de Zelgadiss, formando una perfecta esfera de aspecto acuoso.

Zelgadiss sonrió también, cerrando los ojos, y luego cerró su puño alrededor de la pequeña bola de magia, la cual se desvaneció en una resplandeciente lluvia de gotas de luz, como si varias luciérnagas revolotearan exaltadas en torno a su mano. Zelgadiss abrió nuevamente los ojos, observando sonriente a Ainur.

– _Creo que ahora…le enseñaré un par de cosas a Ameria._

_**Fin del Anexo 2**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:**

.

**- **_Hechizos: Vulabazard Flare_ y _Chaotic Disintegrate_ son dos conjuros originales del animé. Si bien en el animé nunca se asegura que el _Chaotic Disintegrate_ sea un hechizo que invoca el poder de Vulabazard, decidí interpretarlo así basándome en que es un conjuro que utiliza Filia, sacerdotisa del Rey Dragón de Fuego.

El _Varluwin's Sentence_ (Sentencia de Varluwin), el _Heart of the Earth_ (Corazón de la Tierra) y el _Heavenly Judgment_ (Juicio Divino), en cambio, son tres hechizos que he creado yo mismo para engrosar un poco el repertorio de la Magia Arcana. Así que, como suelo decir, no esperen encontrarlos en la guía oficial de Slayers :P

**- **_Teoría sobre la Magia Arcana:_ en las novelas y en el animé (en la tercer temporada para ser más precisos) la Magia Arcana posee las mismas características que el resto de las ramas de la hechicería. Es decir, existen hechizos que se ejecutan invocado el poder de alguna fuente superior (en este caso los dioses) a través de la invocación de las palabras del caos adecuadas.

No obstante, en el manga_ Knight of the Aqualord_, la Magia Arcana se utiliza de un modo muy diferente. En este manga se explica que el dios Ceiphied es la fuente de todo poder divino, incluido el poder que utilizan los cuatro Reyes Dragón creados por dicho dios. Este poder reside en la Gran Corriente de energía que fluye sin cesar alrededor del mundo. La particularidad es que a este poder se accede entrando en sincronía con dicha corriente, no con conjuros y palabras del caos como sí ocurre en el resto de las ramas de la magia.

Pues bien, teniendo en cuenta que la Magia Arcana es la que menos se ha profundizado en animés y novelas, y de la que menos se sabe, a efectos de esta historia decidí concebirla en un punto intermedio entre ambas teorías: la del animé y la del manga. ¡Espero que se haya entendido algo!

Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización! :D


	10. Capítulo 7: Ángeles y Demonios

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Ángeles y Demonios**

**.**

Con un elegante y preciso movimiento, Amel enfundó lentamente su magnífica espada, un arma delgada con una muy larga hoja de filo curvo. Detrás de él, una docena de hombres envueltos en capas y armaduras negras yacían sobre el suelo, inmóviles sobre su propia sangre.

A paso tranquilo, el joven avanzó a lo largo de la angosta calle, ignorando al segundo grupo de soldados que comenzaba a amontonarse frente a él, a unos diez metros de distancia. La calle, cubierta por toscos adoquines, llevaba directo hacia las puertas de salida de Ralteague, una enorme abertura rectangular tallada sobre la piedra de los altos muros.

Se encontraba en los límites del reino, en uno de los muchos y pequeños pueblos suburbanos que se amontonaban del lado interno de las murallas, las cuales podía ver a no más de doscientos metros frente a él, al final de la calle. Tras atravesarlas, saldría directamente hacia terreno abierto, donde solo unos pocos días de viaje lo separarían del cercano Imperio de Lyzeille.

Amel se detuvo completamente, observando inexpresivo al grupo de guerreros amontonados frente a él, cubriendo totalmente el ancho de la calle. Eran hombres crueles y malvados, ya despojados de su humanidad desde mucho antes de sucumbir a la influencia maligna de Dolphin, la cual los corrompía hasta lo más profundo de sus negras almas. Sus rostros reflejaban un odio violento e irracional que deformaba sus facciones, y que era lo único que parecía motivar sus acciones.

Odio.

Eso fue lo único que pudo percibir en ellos cuando se arrojaron sobre él con sus espadas y hachas en alto.

Con un ligero movimiento de su pulgar izquierdo, Amel deslizó hacia arriba la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainándola muy levemente. De un gran largo y de forma vagamente rectangular, la empuñadura se encontraba cubierta por muchas y muy finas tiras de cuero blanco, las cuales se entrecruzaban diagonalmente entre sí, generando un elegante diseño de múltiples rombos dorados que atravesaban verticalmente el centro de la empuñadura, desde el pomo en el extremo superior hasta la guarda de forma circular, ambos hechos de oro puro.

En forma lenta, pausada, Amel dio un paso hacia adelante; y eso fue lo último que los guerreros negros pudieron ver. De improviso, como si se hubiera materializado allí mismo, el joven apareció detrás del grupo de asesinos, mirando en dirección opuesta a ellos, con la espada completamente desenfundada en su diestra. Había corrido en línea recta hacia sus atacantes, pasando velozmente a través de ellos como una flecha de acero. Pero ninguno había llegado a notarlo. Cuando se lo proponía, Amel podía ser mucho más rápido de lo que el ojo inexperto era capaz de apreciar.

Y se lo había propuesto.

Sumido en un silencio absoluto, Amel no varió en lo más mínimo su postura, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, una rodilla ligeramente doblada, y la otra pierna extendida recta hacia atrás. La espada, empuñada en su mano derecha, se encontraba extendida hacia un lado en forma horizontal, como si hubiera abanicado el aire con ella. La mano izquierda, en cambio, sujetaba firmemente la funda color azabache, la cual poseía una larga cinta dorada anudada un poco por debajo del punto de agarre. Detrás de él, los solados permanecieron completamente inmóviles, de pie sobre la calle con las armas aún alzadas.

Del mismo modo elegante y metódico, Amel se incorporó lentamente, volviendo a envainar su particular espada blanca. Ignorando por completo a los guerreros a sus espaldas, continuó su tranquila marcha hacia las enormes puertas en las murallas. No había necesidad de permanecer en guardia. Con movimientos grotescos, como si fueran muñecos fuera del control del titiritero, los soldados comenzaron a caer pesadamente hacia el suelo, uno tras otro, cada uno con una mortal herida horizontal infligida en un punto vital del cuerpo.

Sin dejar de observar de reojo hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, Amel se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas que lo llevarían fuera de Ralteague, quedándose completamente inmóvil ante ellas. Suspiró cansadamente. No necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él, escrutándolo desde lo alto de una de las casas de piedra y madera del pueblo. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír en forma sincera, cerrando los ojos.

– _Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. _

La silueta parada detrás de él no dijo nada. Se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una larga capa negra, la cual no podía ocultar su alta y fornida contextura. Con un lento movimiento, la figura encapuchada descendió desde lo alto del tejado, cayendo de pie a solo unos cuantos metros de él. Amel se dio vuelta, observándola fijamente con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

– _Amel, el Desertor, el traidor a nuestra la raza… Es un placer volver a verte._

**. . .**

– _¿La conoces?_

La pregunta de Zelgadiss no pareció sacar a Lina del trance en el que se hallaba inmersa, observando fijamente a la misteriosa mujer de pie frente a ellos sin decir una sola palabra.

– _Lina…_

La hechicera sacudió levemente la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su compañero. Se encontraba tan seria como pocas veces la había visto antes.

– _Dime Zelgadiss… ¿Ameria te contó algún vez sobre la aventura que vivimos en las tierras más allá del Mar del Demonio, hace casi cuatro años?_

El joven pareció pensarlo durante un segundo, girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia la enorme muralla de escombros que lo separaba de la princesa de Saillune.

– _Si… Me comentó que conocieron a un tal Lyos, el Caballero de Raguladia, y que con su ayuda detuvieron a un grupo de demonios bajo el mando de Dolphin, ya que éstos querían hacerse del poder de los Reyes Dragón. Me habló del general de la Señora de los Mares…_ – Zelgadiss abrió grandemente los ojos, clavándolos en la misteriosa mujer, la cual no dejaba de observarlos sonriente _– No me digas que esta chica es…_

– _No –_ se apuró Lina – _Ella no es el general de Dolphin; pero puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada que envidarle… No obstante, debo admitir que jamás supe quien era en realidad, ya que en aquella ocasión no se dignó a revelarnos su verdadera identidad. Pero ahora se encuentra aquí… y aún recuerdo muy bien el increíble poder que demostró aquella vez – _Lina esbozó una nerviosa media sonrisa_ – Ella debe ser…_

– _Exacto, Lina Inverse –_ la interrumpió en tono tranquilo la hermosa muchacha, paseando su mirada de ella a Zelgadiss con un claro gesto de superioridad – _Exacto…supones bien. Yo soy la sacerdotisa bajo las órdenes de la gran Señora de los Mares –_ sonrió fríamente _– ¿Aún recuerdas mi nombre?_

Lina llevó ambas manos hacia su cintura, irguiéndose en pose arrogante mientras cambiaba su seria expresión a una de completo desenfado.

– _Cómo olvidarte…Huraker_ – dijo con una afilada sonrisa, clavando sus ojos rojizos en la joven frente a ellos.

– _¿Huraker?_

Zelgadiss frunció el ceño, observando fijamente a la muchacha. Recordaba aquel nombre en los relatos de Ameria, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que la princesa le había contado, aquella mujer debería estar…

– _Parece que es cierto lo que dicen, ¿verdad Huraker? Hierba mala nunca muere – _continuó Lina, como si provocar a semejante oponente no fuera para nada peligroso.

Huraker soltó una ligera carcajada, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose el dorso de la mano al rostro.

– _Deberías haber sabido que se necesitaría mucho más que los patéticos esfuerzos de unos mortales para destruirme._

– _Pues estos simples mortales te borraron del mapa en aquella ocasión, ¿lo olvidaste? – _retrucó Lina con afilada lengua, aún jugando ese peligroso juego.

La sacerdotisa calló, ensombreciendo su semblante. Una invisible onda expansiva surgió de pronto de ella, extendiéndose rápidamente en forma circular a su alrededor.

Zelgadiss y Lina se pararon firmemente sobre el suelo, sintiendo sus capas levantarse como si fueran azotadas por un poderoso viento, mientras los vidrios de las casas cercanas explotaban en mil pedazos.

– _Vaya…parece que la hice enfadar._

Zelgadiss observó de reojo a su compañera durante un segundo, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. Lina se ocultaba detrás de sus sonrisas arrogantes y su humor a prueba-de-todo, pero Zelgadiss se daba cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba en realidad. Era consciente de que aquello no podía suponer nada bueno; pero aún así centró la vista hacia adelante, en la hermosa muchachita llamada Huraker, para luego avanzar a paso decidido hacia ella. Seguramente, la cautela y el temor de Lina se encontraban plenamente justificados, pero no había tiempo para asustarse… Demasiadas cosas dependían de ellos ahora, y había unas cuantas otras que aún debía averiguar…

Ignorando totalmente la demostración de poder de la sacerdotisa, Zelgadiss desenfundó lentamente su espada, apuntando con ella a Huraker, de pie a solo unos metros de su posición.

– _¡Zelgadiss! ¿Qué demonios haces? –_ exclamó Lina, observando enfurecida y perpleja a su amigo – _¡Es demasiado peligroso atacarla de frente! _

El hechicero la ignoró completamente, clavando sus ojos en la jovencita vestida de negro. Huraker le sostuvo la mirada con gesto burlón, sonriendo levemente.

– _Si el tal Gádriel lideró las tropas que cayeron sobre Kalmart, eso quiere decir que tú dirigiste el ataque sobre la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, o sobre Ralteague_ – Zelgadiss ensombreció profundamente su expresión, observando a Huraker con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo _– Dime, sacerdotisa de Dolphin, ¿fuiste tú la que ordenaste al grupo de asesinos que ingresara a Saillune y acabara con el príncipe y con su hija, aprovechando que se encontraban en zona limítrofe?_

Huraker soltó una sonora carcajada, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– _¿Acaso piensas que era necesaria una medida tan estúpida para acabar con un reino tan patético como Saillune? Por favor, no nos subestimes._

Zelgadiss la observó furioso, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

– _¿Acaso lo niegas? ¿Acaso niegas que diez de esos malditos asesinos ingresaron al reino y masacraron a mis subordinados en su intento por alcanzar las habitaciones reales?_

Huraker se encogió de hombros, alzando las manos y entrecerrando los ojos.

– _Piensa lo que quieras, galante jovencito, eso no es lo importante ahora._

Lina notó inmediatamente el sutil cambio en la expresión de la sacerdotisa, adelantándose unos pasos hasta situarse hombro con hombro junto a Zelgadiss. Conocía esa expresión, y sabía que el infierno estaba a punto de desatarse sobre ellos…

– _Importa muy poco lo que tú pienses, muchacho_ – continuó Huraker, con una sonrisa y unos ojos tan fríos que lastimaban el alma _– Lo importante ahora son las órdenes_ – el rostro hermoso y delicado se tornó repentinamente cruel – _Y las órdenes dicen que ustedes deben morir._

**.**

"_Observa…_

_Observa atentamente…_

_Porque a partir de hoy…_

_Solo la muerte guiará tus pasos…"_

Sentado sobre un enorme bloque de piedra con los brazos cruzados, Gádriel alzó lentamente la vista, clavando su burlona mirada sobre Ameria y Gourry.

– _Zelgadiss…_ – murmuró preocupada la princesa, observando la enorme pared de escombros delante de ellos y recordando muy bien el increíble poder que aquella misteriosa mujer había demostrado.

Con un muy lento movimiento, Ameria deslizó un pie hacia un costado, para luego lanzarse en una explosiva carrera hacia la muralla, dispuesta superarla y acudir en ayuda de Zelgadiss.

No obstante, de improviso, una delgada línea de fuego cortó el suelo ante ella a una velocidad asombrosa, haciéndola detenerse en seco sobre la avenida. Con asombro, la hechicera observó el profundo surco sobre los adoquines, desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia el enorme bloque de piedra a un costado de la calle.

Gádriel, sentado tranquilamente sobre la roca, le apuntaba directamente con una de sus espadas, naciendo a sus pies la profunda línea humeante que se extendía cortando el suelo hasta ella. ¿Acaso había conjurado magia de fuego utilizando su espada? Ameria retrocedió un paso, cautelosa. De haberla tocado, esa onda de fuego le habría cercenado la pierna sin ningún problema. Gádriel sonrió en forma desagradable, como si fuera una bestia relamiéndose ante su presa.

– _Alto ahí señorita. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí. Y por favor no intentes volar sobre los escombros. Por más rápido que lo hagas, te convertirías en un blanco muy fácil_ – la sonrisa se ensanchó hasta volverse sumamente perversa _– Y eso no sería divertido._

Gourry se situó delante de Ameria, sujetando la espada con ambas manos. Sus ojos azules observaron atentamente a Gádriel, con una seriedad muy poco usual en el rubio espadachín.

– _Tómate en serio sus palabras, Ameria. Será un cretino insoportable, pero te puedo asegurar que no alardea._

Gádriel modificó su expresión, sonriendo de forma amistosa al espadachín.

– _Gourry, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Todavía sigues enojado por lo que le hicimos a aquel pueblo? Relájate, solo era parte del trabajo._

– _¡Silencio! –_ Gourry lo interrumpió en un tono que sobresaltó a Ameria _– Las órdenes no eran masacrar a toda esa pobre gente… ¡Fuiste tú el que desencadenó ese innecesario río de sangre!_

El mercenario soltó una alegre carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– _Las órdenes eran recuperar lo que aquellos campesinos habían robado. Cúlpalos a ellos por interponerse en el camino, no a mí._

– _Tú…_ – murmuró Gourry, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía _– ¡No has cambiado absolutamente en nada!_

– _Claro que no. Sigo siendo el mismo que conociste. Igual de eficiente en mi trabajo_ – la sonrisa de Gádriel se estiró de oreja a oreja, deformando su rostro en una oscura expresión de crueldad _– La poca gente que queda con vida en este reino y en Kalmart pueden dar fe de ello._

Ameria no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, asqueada por las horribles palabras de aquel sujeto. Recordó con un escalofrío el número ínfimo de refugiados que habían llegado hacia Saillune desde Kalmart, y la poca gente con vida que habían hallado allí. ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes había cegado ese muchacho de rostro angelical pero de corazón tan negro como el peor de los demonios?

– _¿Cómo…cómo puedes hablar así?_ – exclamó de repente la princesa _– ¿Cómo puedes jactarte de lo que has hecho? ¡Eres un ser humano, por todos los dioses! ¿Qué haces sirviendo a Deep Sea Dolphin, uno de los cinco sub-lords mazoku?_

Gádriel la observó con curiosidad, cargando su espada sobre el hombro.

– _¿Por qué lo hago? En tu patética indignación deberías haberte dado cuenta, niña._

El mercenario se puso lentamente de pie sobre el gran bloque de piedra, desenfundando ambas espadas y abriendo los brazos, extendiendo las hojas a un costado del cuerpo. Ameria y Gourry se colocaron inmediatamente en guardia, preparándose para hacer frente a lo que fuera.

– _¿Por qué sirvo a Dolphin? –_ repitió, como si se lo preguntara a sí mismo _– ¡Pues porque es una excelente oportunidad!_

Gádriel abanicó poderosamente ambas espadas, cortando el aire con ellas. Al instante, sin previa invocación, dos enormes ondas de fuego en forma de medialuna salieron disparadas desde el acero de las hojas, surcando la avenida a una increíble velocidad.

Incrédulos, Ameria y Gourry saltaron en direcciones contrarias, apartándose a último momento del veloz trayecto de aquel extraño conjuro. Las ondas ardientes impactaron de lleno contra el muro de una de las casas lindantes, cortándolo limpiamente en cuatro partes como si fueran dos terribles guillotinas.

Ameria y Gourry se incorporaron cautelosamente, siguiendo con atención los movimientos del mercenario. Gádriel avanzó a paso tranquilo hacia ellos, con la misma expresión psicópata de satisfacción en el rostro. Ambas hojas brillaban con intensidad, rodeadas por un muy fino fuego escarlata, el cual bailaba sobre el acero como si tuviera vida propia. De improviso, el joven alzó una de las espadas, apuntando con ella a los dos compañeros.

– _Una oportunidad….una excelente oportunidad para sembrar la destrucción… _– sonrió en forma apagada, gris – _Para dejar que la muerte guíe mis pasos._

**.**

Zelgadiss y Lina corrieron velozmente a través de los bordes de la avenida, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Alrededor de ellos el suelo y las paredes de las casas explotaban en mil pedazos, golpeados por una invisible energía que los seguía incansablemente en su carrera.

En el centro de la avenida, con los ojos cerrados y una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, Huraker movía rápidamente ambas manos, formando extraños signos con sus dedos. Con cada movimiento que hacía, un profundo agujero se abría sobre el suelo y sobre los edificios, haciendo saltar la roca en pedazos.

Zelgadiss avanzó a toda velocidad, saltando y rodando por los adoquines para esquivar los invisibles golpes que parecían provenir de todas direcciones. Maldijo nuevamente, esta vez en voz alta. Aquello era como ser seguido por una enorme masa de acero que destruía todo a su paso.

Concentrándose al máximo, el hechicero torció repentinamente el curso de su carrera, adentrándose hacia el centro de la calle, allí donde Huraker se encontraba tranquilamente parada. Dando cortos y veloces brincos hacia los lados con un perfecto juego de piernas, Zelgadiss esquivó los poderosos ataques de la mazoku, salvando los últimos metros que los separaban. Dando un enorme salto, el joven se abalanzó sobre Huraker, desenvainando su espada en pleno aire.

– _¡Astral Vine!_

La hoja del arma brilló intensamente en un tono rojizo, impregnándose de una energía que, durante unos momentos, sería capaz de colocarla al nivel de la legendaria Espada de la Luz. Sin tocar aún el suelo, Zelgadiss bajó ferozmente el brazo, dando un poderoso golpe vertical de arriba hacia abajo, directo a la cabeza de la sacerdotisa.

Huraker sonrió burlonamente.

El brazo de Zelgadiss retrocedió con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El acero de su espada rebotó a solo unos centímetros del rostro de la mazoku, impactando contra una poderosa barrera de energía que la cubrió totalmente.

– _Te tengo, lindo niño… –_ susurró dulcemente.

Estando a solo un palmo de distancia el uno del otro, Huraker alzó una de sus manos a una fantasmal velocidad, apoyando la palma sobre el pecho del joven. Una intensa luz resplandeció bajo los delicados dedos blancos.

– _¡Demonios!_

Zelgadiss salió volando violentamente hacia atrás, atravesando el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

– _¡Zel! –_ gritó Lina, observando asustada como el cuerpo de su amigo impactaba contra el muro de una casa, atravesándolo y quedando sepultado bajo una pila de escombros.

– _¡Atenta, Lina Inverse!_

La potente voz de Huraker la hizo voltear de un salto. Aquella mujer era peligrosa…muy peligrosa. Tratando de pensar con calma, Lina se puso firmemente en guardia, repasando a toda velocidad lo que acababa de ocurrir. Huraker movía rápidamente ambas manos para generar aquella extraña presión que destruía todo lo que alcanzaba, y a la vez se encontraba protegida por una poderosa barrera de energía. Pero…no debería ser capaz de atacar y defenderse a la vez…

Con una idea en mente, Lina corrió en línea recta hacia la sacerdotisa, murmurando por lo bajo las palabras del caos de un conjuro que la ayudaría a corroborar su teoría. Huraker no permaneció impasible y comenzó a agitar ambos manos con mayor fuerza, abriendo profundos surcos que levantaron la piedra y la tierra de la avenida. Sin detenerse en su avance, Lina continuó corriendo hacia la mazoku, esquivando con ágiles saltos y movimientos la invisible energía que amenazaba con hacerla pedazos en cualquier segundo. De ese modo, no tardó en encontrar la oportunidad que había estado esperando. En el momento exacto en el cual Huraker agitó uno de sus brazos, lanzando su mortal energía demoníaca hacia ella, Lina se agachó rápidamente, contraatacando con uno de los más veloces hechizos ofensivos entre todas las ramas de la magia.

– _¡Dolph Strash!_

Una poderosa onda de choque salió disparada de las manos de la hechicera a velocidades supersónicas, atravesando los metros que la separaban de su rival en menos de un segundo. El hechizo impactó de lleno en su objetivo, provocando una enorme explosión que levantó tierra, polvo y piedra por los aires.

Lina observó atentamente a través de la densa nube de polvo.

– _Maldición…_

El humo se disipó de repente, saliendo despedido bruscamente hacia los lados. Huraker continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, y sin un solo rasguño en la larga capa negra que la cubría.

Estaba ilesa.

– _Que irrespetuoso de tu parte, atacarme invocando la energía de mi_ señora – dijo con voz calma la mazoku _– Pero te habrá servido para corroborar que tus patéticas estrategias son inútiles._

Lina retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose frustrada y alarmada a la vez. Había atacado en el momento justo…estaba segura de ello. Esa maldita podía proyectar su energía hacia ella sin deshacer su barrera protectora. Estaba en aprietos. Sin necesidad de moverse un solo paso, Huraker era capaz de tomar la ofensiva y la defensiva a la vez. Era una técnica perfecta.

– _Eso es, eso es…retrocede, intenta alejarte_ – murmuró Huraker, clavando sus gélidos ojos azules en ella – _ Esta vez no está el inútil de Lyos para ayudarte, esta vez no tienes un poder prestado para defenderte… ¿Qué harás, Lina Inverse? ¿Qué harás?_

Una repentina explosión cubrió las palabras de Huraker, haciendo que ambas giraran las cabezas, sorprendidas, hacia un costado de la avenida. La pila de escombros que enterraba a Zelgadiss voló por los aires, generando una lluvia de piedra y polvo que cayó en todas direcciones. De improviso, como si fuera una sombra, el hechicero emergió de un salto de entre el humo, cayendo hábilmente de pie junto a Lina.

– _¡Zelgadiss! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Huraker lo observó seriamente, sin decir nada.

Las ropas claras del joven se encontraban rasgadas y completamente cubiertas de tierra. Sus cabellos oscuros se veían desordenados y llenos de polvo, y su ojo derecho se encontraba cerrado, protegiéndose de la abundante línea de sangre que resbalaba desde el costado de la frente, cubriéndole la ceja y el ojo.

– _Interesante –_ murmuró Huraker – _Aún a esa distancia tan corta fuiste capaz de conjurar a medias un escudo de Magia Blanca. Admirable._

Zelgadiss la observó apretando los dientes, sin decir una sola palabra.

– _Lina –_ llamó de pronto, sin mirarla – _Si esa maldita barrera que la protege no nos permite acercarnos a ella…_

– _Entonces destruyámoslas a ambas_… – completó Lina, adivinando las intenciones de su compañero.

Huraker rió fuertemente, observándolos con desprecio.

– _¡Inténtenlo, mocosos!_

Sin hacerse esperar, la sacerdotisa extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados, concentrando su enorme y oscuro poder. Numerosas esferas de energía negra comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, cada una rodeada por intermitentes descargas del mismo color.

Lina y Zelgadiss corrieron velozmente en direcciones contrarias, cada uno juntando sus manos a un costado del cuerpo, ambos murmurando misteriosas palabras. Las esferas oscuras empezaron a seguirlos inmediatamente en su carrera, destruyendo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Las paredes de piedra, los bancos de las aceras, el cristal de las ventanas y vidrieras, los pequeños puentes de piedra que unían las edificaciones más altas, todo voló en mil pedazos al recibir el impacto de las esferas negras de energía. No obstante, los jóvenes hechiceros las eludieron ágilmente, dando acrobáticos saltos y giros milimétricos al ras del suelo, sin interrumpir ni un solo segundo las palabras del caos que comenzaban a formular. Enfurecida, Huraker alzó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, reuniendo toda su oscura energía en un solo punto.

– _¡Ahora verán, malditos humanos!_

Las esferas de magia restantes que aún giraban en torno a Lina y Zelgadiss retrocedieron rápidamente, fusionándose con la enorme nebulosa de energía oscura que Huraker comenzaba a formar entre sus dos manos elevadas hacia el cielo. El aire alrededor de ella se condensó violentamente, impregnándose de espontáneas descargas eléctricas, mientras el suelo sobre el cual estaba de pie empezaba a temblar y a agrietarse. Pequeños fragmentos provenientes de los adoquines se elevaron a su alrededor, levitando mágicamente en el aire.

Lina y Zelgadiss comprendieron al instante que un ataque de proporciones devastadoras estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos. Sin embargo, aquello supuso la inesperada oportunidad que ambos necesitaban. Libres de las múltiples y molestas esferas de energía que los seguían en todas direcciones, los dos dieron un gran salto hacia adelante, cayendo uno junto al otro a solo unos treinta metros de la poderosa Huraker. Lina y Zelgadiss se colocaron espalda contra espalda, levantando la primera su brazo derecho y el segundo el izquierdo, extendiendo las palmas abiertas en dirección de su enfurecida rival. Al concentrar toda esa enorme cantidad de energía oscura en sus manos, la sacerdotisa les había dado los segundos necesarios para concluir las últimas palabras del caos.

– _¡Ra Tilt! –_ exclamó Zelgadiss.

– _¡Dragon Slave! –_ lo siguió al instante Lina.

Dos poderosos rayos de energía, uno de un brillante blanco azulado y el otro de un enceguecedor carmesí, salieron disparados de las manos extendidas de ambos compañeros, uno junto al otro, cortando el aire en dirección de Huraker a una velocidad inigualable.

La mazoku, aún con ambos brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida por los devastadores hechizos que avanzaban en su dirección. ¡Aún no había terminado de preparar su ataque!

Los rayos de Magia Negra y Astral impactaron de lleno sobre la sacerdotisa, generando una inmensa explosión que, como si fuera una enorme esfera, se extendió hacia arriba y hacia los lados, abriendo la avenida y destrozando las numerosas casas y edificios que la rodeaban. Lina y Zelgadiss, aún espalda contra espalda, se cubrieron los rostros alzando ambos brazos, protegiéndose de la gran onda expansiva que se extendió en forma circular desde el núcleo de la explosión, la cual había sido más reducida de lo normal tratándose de un Dragon Slave, pero no por eso menos poderosa, ya que Lina había concentrado fuertemente la magia para generar un área más reducida de devastación.

Un tenso silencio se extendió en lo que aún quedaba de aquella sección de la avenida. La densa nube de humo y polvo producto del estallido no les impidió ver un profundo cráter de unos veinte metros de diámetro frente a ellos. Las construcciones alrededor del mismo se encontraban derrumbadas y reducidas a escombros. Era como si un humeante círculo de destrucción hubiera sido estampado sobre la calle, asolando todo lo que se encontraba dentro de él.

Lina y Zelgadiss se separaron levemente uno del otro, observando con atención a través del humo. Habían atacado en forma combinada con los más poderosos hechizos ofensivos de la Magia Negra y Astral, y Lina había utilizado los Demon Blood para potenciar todavía más su ofensiva. Sin embargo, algo los mantenía tensos y en guardia, atentos al más leve movimiento que pudiera vislumbrarse a través de la gran nube de humo frente a ellos.

Luego de unos interminables segundos, ambos se separaron por completo, comenzando a bordear cautelosamente el inmenso cráter que abría la avenida. Zelgadiss juntó ambas manos, concentrando de a poco la energía necesaria para responder a cualquier posible contraataque; y lo mismo hizo Lina, cuyos talismanes potenciadores brillaban en un intenso resplandor rojizo, indicando que la hechicera iba en serio. Sin embargo, no hubo modo alguno de prepararse para lo que sucedió a continuación.

De forma abrupta, sin el más leve indicio, dos cortantes rayos de energía emergieron de entre el humo y el polvo, golpeándolos brutalmente. Fue como un parpadeo. En menos de un segundo, una oscura energía los había atravesado a ambos sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse, arrojándolos de espaldas hacia la calle.

Zelgadiss se desplomó pesadamente sobre los adoquines, llevando su mano derecha hacia la sangrante herida. La inesperada onda lo había traspasado de lado a lado a la altura del hombro izquierdo, provocándole una intensa hemorragia que empapó sus ropas color hueso.

– _¡Lina! –_ exclamó débilmente – _¿Te encuentras bien?_

La hechicera, con el rostro cubierto en sudor, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo a solo unos metros de él, observando enfurecida hacia la densa barrera de humo que manaba del gran cráter. Con su mano presionaba fuertemente su costado derecho, donde una intensa mancha carmesí teñía sus ropas.

– _Zel…mira –_ contestó seriamente, señalando hacia adelante con la cabeza.

Zelgadiss miró, y en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. El humo comenzó a disiparse, y a través de él pudo ver con claridad cómo, justo en el centro del enorme cráter, una porción del suelo se encontraba intacta, como si fuera una pequeña isla en medio de un mar de destrucción. De pie en esa pequeña porción circular de suelo, Huraker los observaba seriamente a ambos, apuntándoles con una de sus manos, la cual tenía los dedos índice y mayor extendidos en su dirección. La túnica negra, el rostro pálido y hermoso, e incluso el pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza se encontraban sorprendentemente intactos, sin el más leve indicio de daño.

El increíble poder de la sacerdotisa de Dolphin había sido capaz de soportar los más poderosos ataques de la Magia Negra y Astral sin siquiera sufrir un rasguño. Y ahora estaba furiosa.

**.**

El intenso resplandor de una poderosa explosión se asomó por encima de la pared de escombros que dividía la avenida principal, haciendo temblar fuertemente el suelo bajo los pies. Sumamente alarmado, Gourry giró su cabeza hacia el origen del estallido, incapaz de ocultar la natural preocupación que sentía por Lina. No obstante, el poderoso batir de las hojas lo obligó a concentrarse en el terrible oponente frente a él.

Con una fuerza que no cuadraba del todo con su frágil apariencia, Gádriel arremetió contra él violentamente, esgrimiendo sus dos espadas con una maestría al nivel de los mejores espadachines. Gourry contuvo hábilmente los envistes de su adversario, empuñando su espada a dos manos para absorber mejor la terrible fuerza de los impactos. Las dos hojas de acero del mercenario bailaban cortando el aire a una increíble velocidad, logrando estocadas y mandobles desde ángulos diferentes, lo cual lo obligaba a retroceder y concentrarse casi exclusivamente en la defensa, dificultando sus posibilidades de retomar la ofensiva.

Consciente de esto, Gourry eludió un nuevo golpe arrojándose al suelo y girando al ras del mismo, alejándose del alcance de las espadas gemelas. Incorporándose con un ágil y repentino salto, el espadachín sorprendió a Gádriel por la espalda, arrojando un mandoble horizontal directo a su cintura. Sin embargo, el mercenario giró sobre sí mismo a una velocidad asombrosa, desviando su aproximación con un certero golpe de una de sus espadas, para luego contraatacar directo a la zona baja del abdomen con su segunda hoja.

Asombrado por la treta y por la velocidad de su oponente, Gourry reaccionó arrojando un firme codazo hacia abajo, golpeando la muñeca de Gádriel y desbaratando su ataque. Gádriel trastabilló ligeramente, sin ser capaz de eludir el feroz e inesperado cabezazo que Gourry le propinó a continuación en pleno rostro, haciéndolo retroceder tambaleante unos cuantos pasos.

La situación era la más favorable para el rubio espadachín desde el inicio del enfrentamiento. Aprovechando el desconcierto de su rival, y que aún se hallaba en retroceso tras el golpe, Gourry se lanzó sobre él a toda velocidad. No obstante, Gádriel se hallaba en un nivel en el manejo de la espada que no tenía nada que envidiar a la increíble destreza de Gourry. Aún en pleno retroceso, Gádriel apoyó firmemente todo su peso sobre su talón derecho, deteniéndose repentinamente y arrojando un doble golpe horizontal en direcciones opuestas, como si estuviera haciendo un corte con una enorme tijera.

Sin esperarse este movimiento de contraofensiva, Gourry apenas pudo retroceder un decisivo paso, lo cual le salvó la vida. Las hojas gemelas cercenaron superficialmente la piel del bajo vientre y del cuello, provocándole un intenso dolor y recordándole a la vez que cada golpe de su adversario, cada corte, llevaba la clara intención de matar.

– _¡Te tengo!_

Con una enferma sonrisa en el rostro, Gádriel se abalanzó sobre Gourry, aprovechando el segundo de desconcierto que las superficiales pero dolorosas heridas le habían provocado. Gourry adelantó un pie, apoyando todo su peso sobre él, y se resignó a contener a duras penas el poderoso embiste de su enemigo. Sin embargo, una veloz y borrosa sombra pasó de pronto a su lado, arrojándose sobre Gádriel justo cuando éste se encontraba prácticamente sobre él.

Veloz como un rayo, Ameria se interpuso en el mortal trayecto del mercenario, propinándole un potente puñetazo cargado de energía astral. Asombrado, Gádriel apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar ambas espadas por delante, deteniendo malamente un poderoso impacto que lo arrojó violentamente hacia atrás, arrastrando los pies por los adoquines de la calle. Con un ágil movimiento, y aún en retroceso, el mercenario enfundó una de sus espadas, alzando su mano libre hacia Ameria y Gourry, los cuales ya corrían hacia él nuevamente.

– _¡Bola de Fuego!_

Numerosas esferas envueltas en llamas brotaron de la palma de Gádriel, atravesando el aire en dirección de los dos compañeros. Sin embargo, Ameria y Gourry no se detuvieron en su decidida carrera. Haciendo uso de la gran agilidad y experiencia adquiridas luego de años de aventuras, ambos avanzaron en línea recta hacia Gádriel, eludiendo milimétricamente las mortales Bolas de Fuego, las cuales estallaron a sus espaldas incinerando la piedra misma de la calle.

Apretando los dientes, Gádriel hizo girar en torno a sí mismo sus espadas gemelas, deteniendo a duras penas las veloces estocadas de Gourry y los brutales puñetazos de Ameria, los cuales se sentían como mazazos. Intercambiando miradas de reojo durante menos de un segundo, los dos amigos idearon al instante un movimiento ofensivo. Sin previo aviso, Gourry se arrojó al suelo, avanzando hacia Gádriel en una perfecta barrida al ras de los adoquines, la cual culminó en un terrible mandoble a dos manos directo a las piernas del mercenario. Sorprendido por el audaz movimiento, Gádriel se vio obligado a bajar ambas espadas para absorber la tremenda fuerza del golpe de Gourry.

Fue entonces que comprendió que había caído en una trampa.

Alarmado, y aún con ambas hojas conteniendo al incansable espadachín, Gádriel alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, percatándose de que Ameria ya se encontraba encima de él con su puño resplandeciendo en energía plateada. A pesar de que a último segundo fue capaz de inclinar el cuerpo hacia un lado y alzar una de sus espadas a modo de improvisada defensa, la fuerza del golpe de la hechicera lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás, impactando de espaldas contra el muro de una casa cercana.

Aturdido, Gádriel se deslizó por la dura roca de la pared, cayendo sentado sobre la acera. La espada que había utilizado para detener el golpe de la chica se encontraba clavada en los adoquines a varios metros de distancia, contando ahora con solo una para contener a dos temibles adversarios. No obstante, Gádriel sonrió confiadamente, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo al ver como la princesa de Saillune ya se encontraba con la mano alzada a solo unos metros de él, seguida de cerca por Gourry. Sin despegar su afilada mirada gris de ambos y aún tumbado de espaldas contra el muro, el mercenario apoyó suavemente su mano libre sobre el suelo.

– _Flare Haut –_ murmuró.

– _¡Ameria cuidado!_

La chica se detuvo en seco sobre la avenida al escuchar la advertencia de Gourry. Alarmada, notó como una brillante formación mágica en forma circular se dibujaba en el suelo bajo sus pies. Con un desesperado movimiento, la princesa se arrojó hacia atrás, intentando alejarse del radio de alcance del hechizo. Sin embargo, la gruesa columna de fuego mágico que emergió de la tierra alcanzó a rozarla a la altura del hombro, arrojándola violentamente hacia un costado.

– _¡Ameria!_

Gourry observó aterrado como el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga atravesaba la calle, impactando brutalmente contra el muro de una de las casas lindantes, perdiéndose entre la montaña de escombros. No obstante, el rubio espadachín no tuvo tiempo para siquiera intentar correr en su ayuda. Casi en forma inconsciente, su brazo se movió hacia arriba, deteniendo con su espada la feroz embestida de Gádriel. Ambos guerreros quedaron cara a cara, firmemente parados sobre la avenida, haciendo fuerza hacia adelante con sus respectivos aceros. Con el rostro empapado en sudor y los músculos de sus brazos tensados como barras de acero, Gourry no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado al ver el brillo enfermizo en los ojos grises de su oponente, el cual le sonreía atrozmente.

– _Sigues siendo…un maldito monstruo_ – murmuró con desprecio.

Gádriel ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

**. . .**

La seria expresión de Amel, siempre congelada en un severo rictus, se veía extrañamente serena mientras observaba a la extraña mujer frente a él. Sin poder evitarlo, una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornó los labios del joven vestido de blanco.

– _Más de mil años han transcurrido desde nuestro último encuentro. Los suficientes para creer que jamás volveríamos a cruzar nuestros caminos_.

La fornida mujer, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una gruesa capa negra, no dijo nada. La sombra proyectada sobre su rostro no permitía adivinar su expresión ni el enfoque de sus ojos. Amel desvió distraídamente la mirada hacia el suelo, como si meditara sus propias palabras.

– _Cruzar nuestros caminos… –_ repitió el joven _– Es algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que, según aseguraban los rumores, habías muerto en manos del Caballero del Rey Dragón de Agua._

La boca de la mujer se torció en una ligera sonrisa, la cual pareció más una mueca de desprecio.

– _El joven Lyos me venció en un buen combate, con honor, no tengo por qué mostrarme avergonzada por ello –_ la voz sonó clara y fuerte, casi amable _– De todos modos, incluso para un Caballero Shinzoku sería difícil destruirme completamente –_ la sonrisa se ensanchó _– Me he recuperado._

Amel escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras, pero sin dejar de estudiar de reojo todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba de pie en una angosta calle cubierta de adoquines, la cual se ensanchaba en sus últimos metros, llevando directamente hacia las enormes puertas en las murallas. Numerosas casas construidas en roca y madera rodeaban la calle, más simples y pequeñas que las opulentas edificaciones que había visto en las ciudades centrales del reino. No obstante, su verdadera atención estaba enfocada en las altas murallas de piedra a tan solo unos cien metros de distancia. Si lograba atravesarlas, estaría a pocos días de Lyzeille.

Sin embargo…

Amel clavó sus ojos azules en la figura encapuchada, recobrando su gélido semblante habitual.

– _De entre todos los mazoku que participaron en la Guerra del Descenso, tú fuiste la única a quien en verdad respeté –_ Amel avanzó un paso en forma lenta pero decidida, atravesando con la mirada a su interlocutora – _Tú no quieres pelear conmigo. Sabes muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias para ambos si lo hacemos… Así que apártate del camino, tengo un plazo muy ajustado que cumplir._

La mujer permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, como si en verdad meditara las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No obstante, no tardó en cruzarse de brazos, parándose firmemente sobre el suelo.

– _No estás en posición de hacer referencia a cuestiones del pasado, Amel, ni de exigir que deje libre el camino hacia mi señora; tú, que diste la espalda a tu propia raza, que te rodeas de mortales; tú…que tienes la osadía de pasar tus días junto a una simple muchacha mortal._

La expresión de Amel se ensombreció tanto que fácilmente podría haber espantado al más valiente de los hombres. Sus brillantes ojos azules, de rasgadas pupilas, se clavaron amenazadores en el rostro de la misteriosa mujer. Con un lento movimiento de su pulgar izquierdo, el joven deslizó la empuñadura de su espada hacia arriba, desenvainando muy levemente el brillante acero de la hoja. Se trataba de una clara advertencia, pero la extraña ni se inmutó; continuó de pie frente a él sin moverse un solo centímetro.

– _No lo repetiré. Si no te quitas del medio, tendré que sacarte a la fuerza._

En la misma forma pausada que él, la mujer descruzó los brazos, mientras una muy leve sonrisa escapaba a la sombra de la capucha sobre su rostro.

– _Qué así sea entonces._

Con un veloz movimiento de su brazo derecho, la mazoku removió de un tirón la larga capa negra que la cubría.

**. . .**

Gourry retrocedió sobre sus pies, deteniendo con esfuerzo los embistes de su enemigo. Provisto con solo una de sus espadas, Gádriel aún demostraba el mismo increíble nivel del que había hecho gala con dos armas en mano. El combate se había alargado demasiado, y Gourry sentía que sus músculos latían y se quejaban con cada golpe detenido. Si bien ambos parecían estar igualados en agilidad y velocidad, Gádriel lo superaba en fuerza bruta, conectando mandobles que hacían temblar la tierra bajo sus pies cada vez que los detenía.

Tratando de mantenerse concentrado en la batalla, el rubio espadachín no pudo evitar observar de reojo la pila de escombros bajo la cual Ameria había desaparecido. Además, la increíble explosión que hacía unos momentos había sacudido la ciudad le recordaba dolorosamente que se encontraba separado de Lina. Debía poner fin rápidamente a aquel combate y acudir en ayuda de sus amigos.

Los aceros volvieron a chocar con violencia, provocando leves chispazos que iluminaron los rostros durante un segundo. Ambos permanecieron cara a cara, a solo un palmo de distancia, haciendo presión hacia adelante con sus armas. Gádriel volvió a sonreírle de aquel modo tan desagradable.

– _¿Preocupado? Deja de desperdiciar tu atención en la basura y concéntrate en la batalla… ¡Haces que deje de ser divertido_!

Enfurecido por estas palabras, Gourry interrumpió el forcejeo dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás. Asombrado por la treta, Gádriel se precipitó hacia adelante al desaparecer la resistencia de su oponente, recibiendo un terrible rodillazo en pleno estómago. Gourry aprovechó el éxito de su sorpresivo contraataque y arrojó un veloz golpe de espada directo al cuello de su rival, demostrando sus deseos de poner un alto definitivo a la lucha. No obstante, aún a pesar del intenso dolor y la falta de aire, Gádriel se inclinó hacia un lado, escurridizo como una serpiente, eludiendo por apenas unos centímetros el mortal mandoble. Sonrió como una bestia cuando logró colocarse en el flanco desprotegido del espadachín.

Gourry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, notando de reojo la sonrisa burlona de su rival ¡Se encontraba totalmente desprotegido! Un agudo dolor, como un feroz pinchazo, lo golpeó como un rayo en el estómago. Gourry se precipitó de espaldas al suelo, con un profundo corte horizontal atravesándolo en el bajo vientre. Aún en plena caída, con la mirada borrosa, notó como Gádriel alzaba su espada con ambas manos, dispuesto a rematarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Pero Gourry no pensaba darse por vencido aún.

Veloz como un relámpago, el rubio espadachín apoyó su mano libre sobre los adoquines, amortiguando su caída y tomando el impulso necesario para contraatacar con una veloz patada desde el suelo. Con ambos brazos alzados, Gádriel no pudo evitar el sorpresivo contragolpe, recibiendo de lleno el impacto en su flanco izquierdo. Gourry pudo sentir como las costillas del mercenario crujían atrozmente ante la presión de su pie, saliendo disparado hacia atrás por la potencia de la patada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse alarmado al notar que la enferma sonrisa del mercenario continuaba deformando su expresión. Y no se equivocaba.

Aún sin haberse incorporado del todo, Gourry observó con sorpresa como Gádriel ya estiraba su brazo libre hacia él, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía azulada en su mano abierta.

– _¡Burst Flare! –_ gritó el mercenario.

Atónito, Gourry observó como uno de los más poderosos ataques de la Magia Shamánica de Fuego avanzaba hacia él, concentrado en la forma de una gran esfera de llamas azules. ¡No podría eludirlo!

– _¡Vulabazard Flare!_

Lanzado desde algún punto a sus espaldas, un poderoso rayo color escarlata pasó rozando a Gourry por el costado a una velocidad asombrosa. El potente hechizo de Magia Arcana impactó de lleno contra las llamas del Burst Flare, deshaciéndolas al instante y continuando su letal avance hacia un sorprendido Gádriel.

Gourry volteó confundido, sin entender del todo que había ocurrido. A unos veinte metros de distancia, Ameria se encontraba de pie sobre la pila de escombros que la había sepultado, con su mano derecha extendida hacia adelante. Sus ropas blancas de hechicera se encontraban sucias y rasgadas, y su brazo izquierdo colgaba inerte a un costado del cuerpo, cubierto por la sangre que manaba de la gran quemadura casi a la altura del hombro.

– _¡Ahora Gourry! ¡Acábalo!_

Gourry no necesitó que le repitieran la orden y se lanzó sobre Gádriel. El mercenario se había arrojado hacia un lado, eludiendo a duras penas el poderoso ataque de Ameria, el cual hizo volar en pedazos el enorme edificio situado a sus espaldas. Atravesando el aire con un gran salto, Gourry cayó sobre su rival, intentando aprovechar la confusión generada tras el estallido. Durante los segundos siguientes, el espadachín sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera en torno a él. Con movimientos sumamente lentos, como si intentara moverse bajo el agua, pudo ver como Gádriel giraba la cabeza hacia él, consciente de que lo atacarían, pero a la vez sin el tiempo suficiente para evitarlo. El mercenario sonrió, levantando levemente su espada.

Un estallido de sangre salpicó los adoquines que cubrían la devastada avenida. Gourry y Gádriel quedaron cara a cara, observándose directo a los ojos. El mercenario le sonreía burlonamente, con un grueso hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. Fue entonces que Gourry sintió el mismo sabor metálico en su boca, mientras el líquido carmesí se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. En forma lenta, como si no quisiera corroborarlo, desvió la vista hacia abajo. La espada de Gádriel se encontraba enterrada en su estómago, y la punta de la hoja sobresalía amenazante por su espalda. Más atónito que asustado, pudo notar que lo mismo había ocurrido del otro lado… Su propia espada se hundía en el abdomen de Gádriel, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

Gourry trastabilló. Había estado seguro de tenerlo a su merced. Completamente seguro. Pero en el último segundo el mercenario había alzado su espada, hiriéndose de muerte el uno al otro. La mirada gris no se movía de él, y la sonrisa felina continuaba adornando el rostro de expresión enajenada. ¿Por qué sonreía? Gourry volvió a trastabillar, a punto de caer, pero la mano de Gádriel lo sujetó con violencia por el cuello de sus ropas, reteniéndolo y acercándolo aún más hacia él.

– _¿Sabes…? Hubiera preferido volver a pelear contra el maldito de Amel. Aún no olvido como me humilló en Kalmart… –_ dijo calmadamente, como si no se encontrara gravemente herido, como si sus costillas no estuvieran rotas _– Pero tú lo has hecho bastante bien. Si…has…honrado tu promesa… Has intentado matarme poniendo todo tu ser en ello. Bien hecho Gourry, bien hecho. Eso es lo que ha de hacerse en un combate. Y…cuando tu propia existencia es un combate sin fin, cuando tu propia vida ha sido forjada en un río de sangre tras otro…es entonces cuando la muerte pasa a guiar cada uno de tus pasos. Jamás lo olvides… –_ Gádriel ensanchó su sonrisa, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre _–…compañero…_

Con un brusco movimiento, el mercenario arrancó su espada del abdomen de Gourry. El espadachín soltó un grito ahogado, cayendo de rodillas sobre los adoquines, con ambas manos haciendo presión en la mortal herida.

– _¡Gourry!_

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz preocupada de Ameria, una voz que por más que se acercaba hacia él continuaba oyéndose lejana, apagada. Gourry apenas notó cuando, delante de él, Gádriel se arrancó bruscamente la espada del vientre, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

**.**

Lina sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, sin dejar de presionar con su mano la profunda herida abierta en el costado derecho de su abdomen. La luz del atardecer parecía oscurecerse de a ratos, a la par que un intenso sopor la embriagaba. Casi con resignación, la hechicera comprendió que tenía poco tiempo antes de perder del todo la consciencia.

– _Debemos hacer algo pronto… –_ murmuró con voz débil, reusándose a permitir que las fuerzas la abandonaran.

– _Lina…_

La voz de Zelgadiss sonó ronca, áspera, y tan apagada como la suya. Sin embargo, la hechicera fue capaz de notar la siempre presente determinación que tanto caracterizaba a su amigo. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, de pie en el perfecto círculo de piedra que emergía, intacto, en el centro del gran cráter que abría la avenida, Huraker los observó seriamente, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Muy lentamente, Zelgadiss se puso de pie, cubriendo con su mano la herida que atravesaba de lado a lado la parte inferior de su hombro izquierdo, tiñendo de carmesí sus ropas. Una leve tos salió de la boca del hechicero, seguida de un fino hilo de sangre que resbaló por la comisura de los labios. Al ver esto, Lina no tardó en comprender el por qué de la ronca voz de su compañero… La herida seguramente había dañado uno de sus pulmones. Si no era atendido pronto, Zelgadiss corría el riesgo de ahogarse en su propia sangre. Sin embargo el muchacho no parecía prestar atención al intenso dolor que castigaba su cuerpo. Toda su atención se encontraba enfocada en la poderosa mujer erguida, soberbia, ante ellos.

– _Lina… –_ repitió Zelgadiss, con la misma voz ronca y gorgoteante – _Si pudiera romper la barrera que la protege… ¿Serías capaz de sorprenderla con la Ragna Blade cuando se encontrara desprotegida?_

La hechicera se incorporó, parándose junto a su amigo. La herida en su abdomen dibujaba una brillante línea escarlata que descendía por la cintura y la pierna hasta gotear en el suelo. No obstante, Lina sonrió altivamente.

– _Si me das los segundos necesarios para realizar la invocación, dalo por hecho _– se señaló a sí misma con el pulgar, decidida_ – Aún no acaban conmigo…_

– _Bien. Voy a encararla entonces –_ continuó seriamente Zelgadiss – _Aprovecha para escabullirte y preparar el ataque. Y recuerda, solo tendremos una oportunidad. No podemos fallar…_

Lina asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Ignoraba que pretendía hacer exactamente su compañero ¿Cómo podría deshacer una barrera de energía que ni siquiera el poder combinado del Dragon Slave y el Ra Tilt había sido capaz de destruir? No obstante, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas al notar la seriedad y la decisión en las palabras de Zelgadiss. Confiaba en él.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el joven hechicero avanzó lentamente hacia la terrible sacerdotisa de la Señora de los Mares. Ésta le sonrió dulcemente al verlo acercarse con tanta tranquilidad hacia ella.

– _¿Qué pretendes, lindo niño? ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer algo en ese lastimoso estado? Si te rindes ahora, prometo que tú y tu amiga tendrán una muerte rápida._

Zelgadiss no dijo nada. Ignorando la cada vez más abundante sangre que brotaba de su herida, levantó lentamente su mano derecha, sin detenerse en su avance.

Huraker alzó una ceja, expectante, para luego deformar su rostro en una perfecta expresión de asombro. Un delgado fuego de un extraño tono celeste había comenzado a rodear el brazo del joven, bailando alrededor del mismo como si fuera una serpiente. Las llamas brillaban intensamente y tenían un aspecto cristalino, dando la impresión de ser un imposible fuego en estado líquido. Tan rápido como se habían formado, las llamas se concentraron velozmente en la palma extendida hacia arriba de Zelgadiss, formando una perfecta esfera de apariencia acuosa, tan grande como un puño. Huraker reconoció inmediatamente esa energía, percibió su poderosa esencia, y entonces alzó ambas manos hacia el muchacho, apretando los dientes.

– _¡Muere!_

El aire en torno a la sacerdotisa se distorsionó violentamente, generando ondas similares a las percibidas a la distancia en un día caluroso. Una inmensa esfera de una energía translúcida salió disparada en dirección a Zelgadiss, abriendo un inmenso surco en la avenida que desintegró totalmente los adoquines. Sin embargo, con una velocidad imposible dada su deteriorada condición física, el hechicero eludió milimétricamente la poderosa onda de choque, arrojándose al suelo y rodando al ras de los adoquines hasta detenerse a unos metros del flanco desprotegido de Huraker. El extraño ataque de la sacerdotisa continuó su veloz trayecto en línea recta, abriendo la calle hasta impactar contra una casa cercana. La construcción se desintegró al instante al recibir el poderoso impacto, quedado reducida a una pila de cenizas.

Zelgadiss no prestó la más mínima atención al destino que habría sufrido de no haber evitado aquel terrible ataque. Se encontraba a solo unos metros de Huraker, con el brazo extendido hacia ella, y la energía de la totalidad de la Corriente de Ceiphied concentrada en su mano abierta. La sacerdotisa, aún con los brazos alzados hacia adelante, giró incrédula la cabeza hacia un lado, notando al muchacho arrodillando a pocos metros de distancia. En un último y desesperado intento, trató de desviar una de sus manos hacia él. Pero Zelgadiss estaba decidido a terminar con aquello.

– _¡Heavenly Judgment!_

La pequeña esfera de energía celeste atravesó el aire en menos de un parpadeo, impactando de lleno contra la barrera invisible que rodeaba a Huraker. Durante un segundo las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. La de ella, desorbitada en su sorpresa; la de él turbia por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún así inflamada en determinación. Una poderosa explosión cortó todo contacto visual, generando una enorme columna de luz que se elevó majestuosamente hacia el cielo, abriendo las nubes naranjas del atardecer. La onda expansiva arrojó a Zelgadiss de espaldas contra el suelo, recordándole que ya no podría volver a levantarse. Ese era el motivo por el cual no había querido utilizar aquel hechizo desde el principio… Ejecutar el más poderoso conjuro ofensivo de la Magia Arcana suponía un gran abuso de sus energías, el suficiente para dejarlo completamente agotado sobre el suelo, sin posibilidades de volver a levantarse. Fallar en esas circunstancias extremas, suponía quedar totalmente inutilizado, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil. Pero no había fallado. El hechizo había alcanzado su objetivo. Recostó pesadamente la nuca sobre los adoquines.

– _Depende de ti ahora, Lina…_

La intensa columna de luz se disipó lentamente dejando una particular imagen a la vista. Huraker se encontraba de pie en medio de la avenida, con las manos alzadas cubriendo su rostro, como si intentara protegerse de un fuerte resplandor. Una amplia esfera de cristal transparente la rodeaba por completo, como si estuviera encerrada dentro de una gran cúpula de vidrio. De improviso, una pequeña cuarteadura se dibujó en el cristal, extendiéndose velozmente por toda la superficie esférica. Huraker bajó ambos brazos, abriendo asombrada los ojos al ver como su poderosa barrera protectora, antes invisible, estallaba en mil pedazos; pequeños fragmentos transparentes que cayeron sobre el suelo, disolviéndose al instante.

De espaldas sobre los adoquines, recostado en un gran charco de su propia sangre, Zelgadiss sonrió al ver la sorprendente escena.

– _¡Ragna...!_

Huraker alzó la vista hacia el cielo, alarmada. Con la fuerza de un cometa, Lina cayó sobre la sacerdotisa desde lo alto de una de las pocas casas que aún permanecían en pie, con una poderosa espada de energía purpúrea empuñada en su mano izquierda. La hoja de la Magia del Caos, uno de los más poderosos hechizos jamás creados, cayó con toda su destructiva fuerza sobre la sacerdotisa, la cual, con los ojos inflamados en odio, atinó a levantar su mano en forma de defensa, interponiéndola en el trayecto de la todopoderosa Ragna Blade.

Increíblemente, la espada del caos impactó contra una fuerza invisible concentrada en la mano de Huraker, deteniéndose en su mortal avance. Durante unos segundos, ambas mujeres forcejearon cara a cara; Lina haciendo presión hacia adelante con su mano izquierda, en la cual concentraba el poderoso hechizo, y Huraker conteniendo esa presión con su mano extendida hacia arriba, como si sujetara con ella la hoja de energía. La sacerdotisa sonrió eufórica, mientras Lina la observaba apretando los dientes en una mueca de esfuerzo.

– _¡Fallaste Lina Inverse!_ – gritó Huraker, su rostro a solo unos centímetros de distancia del de la pelirroja _– ¡Y ahora morirás por tu osadía! ¡Jamás…!_

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar callar sus palabras, sintiéndose repentinamente alerta. Lina sonreía. Lina Inverse le sonreía tan arrogantemente como siempre.

Fue entonces que notó algo que no cuadraba del todo en el uso de un conjuro de esa magnitud.

La hechicera pelirroja blandía la Ragna Blade solo con su mano izquierda, manteniendo la derecha fuertemente empuñada a un costado del cuerpo. Los Demon Blood brillaban en un intenso resplandor rojo; habían brillado desde el principio… Huraker abrió los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso esa niña había…?

Lina ensanchó su felina sonrisa, abriendo su mano derecha.

– _¡BLADE! _

Una segunda espada del caos tomó forma en la mano libre de la hechicera, tan imponente como la primera. Encontrándose cara a cara, a menos de un metro de distancia una de otra, Lina abanicó horizontalmente la nueva hoja, impactando de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Huraker. La sacerdotisa cayó hacia atrás, incrédula, sin poder creer todavía lo que había sucedido. Aquella… ¡aquella humana había logrado engañarla! La miserable había previsto desde un principio la posibilidad de fallar el primer golpe, por lo cual solo había invocado menos de un cuarto del poder total de la Ragna Blade, acumulando el resto en su mano libre. Por eso había sido capaz de detener la hoja del caos con su propia energía demoníaca... Pero la había engañado… ¡Había liberado el resto del conjuro aprovechando que se encontraban cara a cara! ¡Había logrado herirla; a ella, a la invencible sacerdotisa de la Señora de los Mares!

Pero no iba a hacérselo tan fácil…

Aun cayendo sobre sus espaldas, Huraker estiró velozmente su brazo derecho hacia adelante, atrapando a Lina por el cuello. La hechicera se revolvió desesperada, notando con pavor como al instante ambas espadas de energía se disolvían rápidamente entre sus dedos. ¡Se había exigido al máximo al invocar la Ragna Blade de ese modo! Y Huraker aún continuaba con vida… ¿Cómo podía mantenerse en pie luego de un impacto directo? Lina levantó ambas manos torpemente, sujetando con ellas el brazo de su oponente, intentando liberarse.

La sacerdotisa se sostuvo malamente sobre sus pies, apretando fuertemente el cuello de Lina. Su cuerpo se encontraba atravesado horizontalmente por una atroz herida, la cual despedía una espesa sustancia gaseosa, una especia de humo negro. La forma en que Huraker se tambaleaba hacia los lados, como si fuera un títere colgando inerte de sus hilos, daba la grotesca impresión de que su cuerpo se separaría en dos mitades en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, Lina podía sentir los dedos de la sacerdotisa clavándose en su cuello como si fueran tenazas de acero.

– _Bien…bien hecho… ¿Pero qué harás ahora muchachita? Usaste todo tu poder en ese ataque tan osado e ingenioso, confiada en que me destruirías de un solo golpe… Pero mírate ahora… Si… ¿Qué harás, Lina Inverse, qué harás?_

La voz de Huraker, constantemente cortada por los gruesos hilos de sangre negra que resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios, sonó extremadamente fría y cruel. Lina soltó el brazo de la sacerdotisa, dejando caer ambas manos a un costado del cuerpo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. La herida en su abdomen, la cual parecía haberle ocasionado un serio daño interno, dolía atrozmente; y los huesos de su cuello crujían con fuerza, a punto de romperse. Se estaba sumergiendo lentamente en un mar de oscura penumbra, en el cual toda luz se oscurecía, en el cual los sonidos se apagaban lentamente, transformándose en lejanos ecos. Estaba muriendo.

Pero entonces algo sucedió.

A solo un paso del letal sueño de la muerte, Lina fue capaz de escuchar un grito atroz, desgarrador; un grito inhumano, solo equiparable a los gemidos de las bestias heridas. Con un enorme esfuerzo abrió los ojos, sintiendo que la presión en su cuello disminuía hasta desaparecer. Huraker la había soltado, llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho, hacia donde la punta de una espada sobresalía brutalmente. Confusa, sin entender aún que había pasado, Lina pudo ver a Zelgadiss de pie detrás de la sacerdotisa. El joven sostenía su espada con ambas manos, y el acero de la misma se enterraba en la espalda de la mazoku, atravesándole el pecho y emergiendo al frente. La hoja se encontraba impregnada de un intenso fuego celeste, el cual giraba y bailaba sobre el metal como si tuviera vida propia.

– _Tú…tú_ – murmuró Huraker, con la boca inundada en sangre oscura, sintiendo como el acero empapado en el poder de Ceiphied la quemaba hasta lo insoportable.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se movieron desesperadas de la hoja que sobresalía de su pecho al rostro de Zelgadiss, el cual apretaba los dientes, casi al borde de la total inconsciencia por lo que acababa de hacer. Había invocado una segunda vez el poder de Ceiphied, concentrándolo en el acero de su espada, una completa locura dada su condición física y el escaso tiempo transcurrido desde la anterior invocación. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar de pie antes de caer desmayado sobre la avenida, quedando a merced de la mazoku?

Los ojos de Huraker se enfocaron entonces en Lina, la cual había caído de rodillas al suelo, contemplando la escena con ojos borrosos.

– _Ustedes…ustedes_ – la voz de la mazoku tembló de rabia – _¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!_

Con un violento movimiento, impensado dada su terrible condición, Huraker extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados. Una poderosa onda expansiva emergió de pronto de ella, arrojando a Lina y a Zelgadiss de espaldas sobre la calle, haciendo estallar por los aires los pocos vidrios que aún cubrían las ventanas de las casas.

Zelgadiss se retorció en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y sintiendo como sus huesos crujían. El impacto de aquella onda expansiva se había sentido como un mazazo que había quebrado varias de sus costillas. ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer conservar tanto poder luego del terrible daño que había sufrido?

Con un brusco tirón, Huraker arrancó la espada de su cuerpo, sintiendo como los restos de energía que aún cubrían la hoja le quemaban las manos. Hirviendo de ira, la mazoku arrojó el arma violentamente hacia un costado, para luego caer de rodillas sobre la calle, tosiendo una sangre tan oscura como la espesa sustancia gaseosa que brotaba de la atroz herida en su abdomen. Se observó las manos, contemplando incrédula la sangre negra que manchaba sus dedos. Los restos celestes de la energía de Ceiphied bailoteaban en torno a la herida que la hoja le había abierto, quemándola, torturándola, debilitándola. Víctima de un violento y repentino espasmo, Huraker se llevó las manos hacia ambas heridas, vomitando un grueso chorro de sangre oscura. Entonces levantó lentamente la cabeza, apretando unos dientes que se veían afilados y bestiales, observándolos con unos ojos desorbitados inyectados en sangre.

– _Pagarán… Pagarán por esto…_ – amenazó antes de desaparecer repentinamente en el aire, dejando una confusa estela, como si todo su cuerpo hubiese estado hecho de humo.

**.**

Como si de un sueño se tratara, y tal vez así fuera dado su estado, Zelgadiss pudo sentir una mano pequeña, suave, acariciando tiernamente su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, la sensación de dolor fue lo primero en golpearlo. Zelgadiss gimió, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando descansar su mejilla contra la fría piedra de la calle. Un agudo dolor castigaba su hombro izquierdo, al igual que la brutal presión en su costado. Sin embargo, su respiración era más clara y tranquila, y las constantes bocanadas de sangre inundado su boca habían desaparecido. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el atroz dolor parecía provenir de la perforación en el hueso del hombro y de las fisuras en sus maltrechas costillas. Pero ya no podía notar la dolorosa y desesperante sensación de ahogo, de sus pulmones inundándose poco a poco en sangre. ¿Acaso el daño interno había desaparecido mágicamente?

Podría decirse que sí.

Muy borrosamente al principio, y con confusa nitidez luego, Zelgadiss pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Ameria, muy cerca del suyo. Y no tardó demasiado en notar la severa herida en el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

– _¡Ameria! ¡Tu brazo! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Intentó incorporarse, pero la princesa, arrodillada ante él, lo detuvo suavemente apoyando su mano sana sobre su pecho.

– _No te preocupes Zel, es solo un daño superficial. En cambio, tú…_

Ameria abrazó fuertemente a Zelgadiss, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma. Recién entonces Zelgadiss notó los surcos que las lágrimas habían dibujado en las mejillas de la chica.

– _Pensé que iba perderte…estabas muy gravemente herido_ – Ameria hablaba en forma atropellada, con la voz llena de angustia _– Gracias a los dioses llegué a tiempo y pude detener la hemorragia y el daño interno, pero de no haberlo hecho, yo…_

Zelgadiss la separó levemente, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ameria se quedó observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, perdida en el gesto que, sabía muy bien, solo a ella le dedicaba.

– _Por favor no te preocupes, me encuentro bien ahora. Te lo agradezco…_

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, enjugando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego acurrucándose contra el pecho del joven, el cual la rodeó cuidadosamente con el brazo.

– _¿Dónde se encuentran Lina y Gourry?_ – preguntó de pronto Zelgadiss, recordando lo que había sucedido antes de caer desmayado. Inconscientemente llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor.

La avenida principal se encontraba sembrada de la más pura destrucción. En toda su extensión, a lo largo y ancho, múltiples cráteres abrían la tierra, algunos de ellos de varios metros de diámetro. Las casas y edificios lindantes yacían sobre sus propios cimientos, reducidos a enormes pilas de escombros, los cuales cubrían el aire de un leve humo que generaba un resabio a polvo en la boca. Algunas pocas edificaciones permanecían en pie, simples esqueletos desmoronándose contra el cielo púrpura de un ocaso que ya daba paso a la noche.

– _Allí… –_ murmuró Ameria, señalando hacia un costado con la cabeza.

Gourry y Lina se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, con las espaldas apoyadas contra uno de los pocos muros todavía en pie. Zelgadiss notó horrorizado la abundante cantidad de sangre que manchaba las ropas azules de Gourry, a la altura del abdomen, así como el tono ceniciento de la piel de Lina. Ambos le devolvieron la mirada levantando ligeramente la cabeza, intentando sonreír.

– _Sus heridas eran muy graves… –_ susurró Ameria – _He tenido problemas al aplicar la Magia Blanca sobre ellos…_

– _Oh, vamos, no es para tanto, Ameria_ – la interrumpió Lina, con un tono de voz que pretendía sonar alegre, pero que evidenciaba un claro intento por disimular el dolor – _Nos encontramos bien, ¿verdad Gourry? – _agregó, dando ligeras palmadas en el hombro del espadachín, el cual alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Lina apoyó la nuca contra la pared, respirando profundamente. Su otra mano presionaba contra la herida en su abdomen, la cual Ameria había tratado con dedicación. En ese momento Zelgadiss notó que, tanto la hechicera como Ameria y Gourry, observaban de reojo hacia un costado, con un gesto de desconfianza en el rostro. Y no era para menos.

Sentado en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas a la espalda, Gádriel descansaba contra la pared derruida de una de las casas, observándolos con una media sonrisa y los ojos grises entrecerrados. Su gabardina roja había desaparecido, vistiendo la ajustada camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba debajo, la cual, en forma similar a Gourry, se encontraba empapada en sangre en la zona abdominal.

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar parpadear confundido.

– _¿Pero qué diablos…?_

Lina se incorporó torpemente, acercándose rengueando hacia el mercenario, el cual la observó burlonamente, pero sin decir una sola palabra. La hechicera se detuvo frente a él, estudiándolo con atención durante unos segundos. Luego dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa que fingía ser inocente, pero clavando a la vez una mirada salvaje en sus amigos.

– _¿Qué opinan? –_ preguntó divertida, señalando a Gádriel con el pulgar _– ¿Lo llevamos como prisionero o lo matamos?_

_**Fin del capítulo 7.**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Glosario de términos:**

**.**

**- **_Huraker:_ Huraker no es un personaje creado por mí, ni mucho menos. Hizo aparición (la única hasta el momento) en el manga Knight of the Aqualord. Es nada más y nada menos que la sacerdotisa de Deep Sea Dolphin, siendo una poderosa mazoku de muy alto rango.

_**-** Astral Vine:_ este conjuro fue creado por un hechicero tras estudiar las propiedades de una espada mágica, logrando reproducirlas en un hechizo. Es capaz de encantar cualquier arma, espada, hacha, incluso objetos comunes o el mismo suelo, permitiéndole dañar a seres astrales como los mazoku, y rechazar conjuros menores temporalmente, tiempo durante el cual el objeto estará envuelto en un brillo rojo. No es necesario que el hechicero sujete el arma constantemente ni que mantenga la concentración, por lo que se puede usar para hechizar el arma de otro compañero. Dependiendo del nivel del mago en sí, el conjuro puede acercar el poder del encantamiento al de la propia Espada de la Luz.

_**-** Dolph Strash:_ hechizo de Magia Negra que invoca el poder de la propia Deep Sea Dolphin. Crea una onda de choque que se dirige hacia el objetivo a una enorme velocidad, siendo efectivo contra mazokus de clase media y baja.

_**-** Lyos: _Lyos es uno de los protagonistas del manga Knight of the Aqualord, siendo, precisamente, el Caballero de Raguladia (el Rey Dragón de Agua). Ayudó a Lina a derrotar a los demonios de Dolphin que intentaron hacerse con su poder, contándose la propia Huraker entre ellos. Aclaro nuevamente que he tomado los sucesos de este manga como ocurridos en algún momento de los dos años transcurridos entre la última temporada del animé y el primer fic, El Cazador de Sombras.

**-** Caballero Shynzoku_:_ como aclaré en el capítulo 6, un caballero Shynzoku es un mortal nacido con el fragmento del alma de un dios muerto en su interior. Si bien se sabe que ha habido varios caballeros Shynzoku a lo largo de la historia, en el universo de Slayers solo se ha dado a conocer a dos hasta ahora: Lyos, el Caballero del Rey Dragón de Agua, y Luna Inverse, hermana de Lina y Caballero de Ceiphied.

_**-** Vulabazard Flare:_ un hechizo de Magia Arcana que invoca el poder de Vulabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, haciendo caer sobre el objetivo un poderoso rayo de luz.


	11. Capítulo 8: Generales

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Generales**

**.**

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el despejado cielo de Ralteague, iluminando tenuemente las angostas calles de tierra y piedra del pequeño pueblo en los límites del reino, cerca de la frontera con Lyzeille. Ubicado del lado interno de las murallas, y prácticamente pegado a las mismas, el pueblo no era más que un amontonado conjunto de casas bajas de roca y madera, atravesado por varias calles de tierra que conducían de modo irregular hacia las enormes puertas del reino y, a modo de caminos rurales, hacia las faustuosas ciudades ubicadas en el centro del país.

Ameria avanzó a paso lento y cauteloso por las desiertas calles, observando todo con suma atención. Sus ropas blancas de hechicera, compuestas por una túnica ajustada de manga corta, pantalones largos y una fina capa que rozaba sus talones, se encontraban en perfecto estado, en gran contraste con el lastimoso aspecto que habían presentado unos días atrás. Sin embargo, el brazo izquierdo de la princesa estaba cubierto en casi toda su extensión por un firme vendaje de lino, colgando delante de su pecho en un ángulo de noventa grados. Una ajustada tela blanca lo mantenía en esa posición, dando un giro completo alrededor de su cuello.

Habían transcurrido tres agotadores días desde el enfrentamiento con Huraker, durante los cuales habían avanzado día y noche hasta alcanzar aquel pueblo en los límites del reino. En ese momento, las puertas de salida se encontraban frente a ella, a tan solo un centenar de metros. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no podía atravesarlas y continuar el camino hacia Lyzeille. No aún.

Recorrer esa distancia en tan solo tres días había sido un esfuerzo demasiado grande para sus tres amigos, cuyas graves heridas, pese a sus atentos cuidados, apenas comenzaban a sanar. Por eso, a solo siete días ahora del cumplimiento del plazo, habían decidido detenerse a descansar en una de las pocas casas del pueblo que aún seguían intactas. Pero Ameria había aprendido, a la fuerza, a ser desconfiada, por lo cual había decidido salir a inspeccionar los alrededores en busca del más leve atisbo de alguna posible amenaza.

Volviendo a experimentar la misma angustiante sensación que la invadió al irrumpir por primera vez en Ralteague, la princesa observó atentamente todo a su alrededor. El lugar se encontraba desierto y lleno de marcas de destrucción, las cuales constituían los vestigios del avance que el ejército de Dolphin había hecho por esa zona. Tanto se había acostumbrado a esa gratuita demostración de brutalidad, que en un primer momento no se sorprendió del todo al ver el inmenso agujero que atravesaba de lado a lado toda una sección de las murallas.

Ameria se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos, reprocesando en su cabeza lo que acababa de ver.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

Un gigantesco hueco en forma circular, de más de veinte metros de diámetro, perforaba de lado a lado el grueso muro de piedra, cuya parte superior había terminado por derrumbarse parcialmente, generando una especie de ojo de buey gigante y deforme en la muralla. Incrédula, Ameria notó que toda el área adyacente a esa sección del muro se encontraba completamente devastada. Numerosos cráteres adornaban de forma macabra las calles, y las pequeñas casas estaban cubiertas de profundas grietas y agujeros. Algunas yacían sobre sus cimientos, completamente reducidas a escombros. Aquel cuadro contrastaba increíblemente con el resto de la destrucción ocasionada por los malvados guerreros negros, siendo aún más desgarrador y brutal. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido allí?

Ameria retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesta a volver apresurada a la cabaña donde sus amigos aguardaban, pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco sobre la calle. El frío y súbito tacto del acero sobre la piel de su cuello la inmovilizó por completo. Ameria tragó nerviosa, sin atreverse a mover ni siquiera un dedo. Durante unos atemorizantes segundos se sintió como un conejo asustado ante una serpiente.

De reojo, pudo notar el largo y curvo acero de una delgada espada, cuyo filo presionaba levemente contra el costado de su cuello. La princesa sintió un profundo escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sus desarrollados sentidos de sacerdotisa no habían percibido a nadie acercarse, y tampoco había escuchado el más leve sonido. Incluso en ese mismo momento era incapaz de sentir la presencia de la persona tras ella. Era como si la espada sobre su cuello estuviera siendo sostenida por sí sola en el aire, empuñada por la nada misma.

Lugo de unos eternos segundos de absoluto silencio, Ameria giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando observar por encima del hombro.

– _¿Qué…?_

Un hombre joven le devolvió la mirada con gesto inexpresivo, apenas reflejando, durante un segundo, cierto dejo de sorpresa en el leve parpadear de sus ojos azules. Vestía una fina y ajustada chaqueta, abotonada a un costado del torso con pequeños broches dorados, un par de pantalones largos que cubrían hasta el empeine de sus botas de cuero, y una larga y elegante capa, todo en un invariable color blanco. Ameria pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, una delgada cinta anudada en su muñeca derecha, formando una improvisada pulsera. Pero fue el estado de aquel muchacho lo que más llamó su atención. Las ropas blancas se encontraban rasgadas, sucias, y una gran mancha de sangre teñía la tela a la altura del hombro, deslizándose hacia abajo y manchando el resto de la prenda. El brazo izquierdo colgaba inerte a un costado del cuerpo, como si no formara parte del mismo.

Ameria parpadeó confundida varias veces, observando de arriba a abajo, aún en su precaria posición, al joven detrás de ella. El escalofrío en su espalda creció hasta casi convertirse en una mano de hielo trepando por su columna, reanimado por un antiguo temor, uno que creía haber olvidado hacía tiempo. Con algo de asombro, sintió como la presión de la hoja sobre su cuello disminuía poco a poco, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

– _¿Amel?_

**.**

– _Ya te lo he dicho – _murmuró aburrido Gádriel, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y observando a Lina de reojo _– Huraker fue quien inicialmente se puso en contacto conmigo para el trabajo. En cuanto a Dolphin, ella se encuentra en Lyzeille, en la ciudad de Atlas y, como habrán podido comprobar, sus más poderosos subordinados la secundan. ¡Y no!, no tengo idea de cómo hace para extender su influencia maligna por todo el continente, sin ni siquiera moverse un paso de allí _– torció la boca en una mueca de fastidio – _Y antes de que lo vuelvan a preguntar, sí…yo fui el que dirigió la fuerza de veinte mil hombres que calló sobre Kalmart, la cual se prepara para invadir Saillune dentro de una semana... Es todo._

– _¡Esa información no nos sirve de nada!_ – exclamó Lina, sujetando a Gádriel por el cuello de las ropas y zarandeándolo para todos lados – _¡Ya lo sabíamos!_

Gádriel, sentado en el suelo con las manos encadenadas a las espaldas y éstas apoyadas contra la pared, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Una hinchada vena latía en su sien en forma insistente, acompañada de una muy poco amigable expresión en su bonito rostro.

– _Pues es todo lo que sé_ – dijo en forma pausada, intentando sonar amable.

Lina, lo soltó, incorporándose de un salto, para luego empezar a tronar los nudillos de sus manos con una malévola y amenazadora sonrisa.

– _Y con eso me das cada vez menos excusas para mantenerte con vida, miserable mercenario –_ un escalofriante brillo iluminó los ojos de Lina, la cual ensanchó su tan característica sonrisa de demonio _– ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que sería acabar contigo en estos momentos?_

Gádriel la observó con tanta burla y descaro que habría sido capaz de irritar al más tranquilo de los caballeros.

– _¿Por qué no lo intentas, huesuda pelirroja?_

– _¿CÓMO HAS DICHO, MALDITO BASTARDO ARROGANTE?_

Las palabras que Huraker había utilizado para con ella hicieron eco nuevamente en los oídos de Lina, la cual, con los ojos echando chispas, levantó un enorme puño en el aire, dispuesta a matarlo a golpes ahí mismo.

– _Suficiente, ustedes dos._

La voz aburrida de Zelgadiss interrumpió la escena. El rubio mercenario, aún sonriendo burlón, y la enfurecida hechicera, hirviendo en deseos asesinos, giraron la cabeza hacia él. Zelgadiss, recostado con los brazos cruzados sobre una rústica cama de madera, los observó con reproche, como si estuviera regañando a un par de niños. La cama, la cual había sido arrastrada hasta allí desde una de los dormitorios contiguos, se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes de la amplia habitación rectangular. Los pisos, las paredes, el techo, todo estaba trabajado en una madera gruesa y rústica, con excepción de la gran chimenea de piedra que adornaba la pared opuesta a la entrada. Una amplia mesa con sillas a juego, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, constituía, junto con la cama, el único mobiliario del cuarto. Gourry, el que más recuperado se encontraba de sus heridas, descansaba sentado en una de las sillas, observando sin demasiado interés la trifulca montada por sus amigos.

– _¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirnos?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss, acariciando distraídamente su hombro izquierdo. La herida, si bien comenzaba a sanar, aún dolía terriblemente.

Gádriel se encogió de hombros, girando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía divertido, mofándose del enfado de la hechicera, la cual lo miró con las mejillas infladas y enrojecidas de rabia.

– _Es lo que estoy tratando de hacerles entender desde hace tres días. ¿Qué más quieren que les diga?_

– _Puedes empezar por explicar por qué tú, un mortal que no se encuentra bajo el influjo maligno de Dolphin, sirve a la Señora de los Mares_ – inquirió Lina, pasando una de sus manos por su larga cabellera roja, intentando calmar los ánimos luego del descarado comentario y de la insultante actitud de aquel maldito sujeto.

– _¿Otra vez esa pregunta? Me aburren_ – respondió Gádriel, alzando la vista hacia el gran candelabro de hierro que colgaba del techo.

– _Contesta._

La voz dura de Gourry se oyó como un trueno en la habitación, aún cuando el espadachín no había levantado demasiado la voz. Sus ojos azules, amenazadores como pocas veces los habían visto antes, traspasaron a Gádriel, el cual le sostuvo la mirada, sonriendo soberbiamente.

– _Soy un profesional. La gente me contrata y a cambio yo presto mis servicios...y de más está decir que pongo todo mi empeño en ello_ – la voz de Gádriel sonó espesa, ponzoñosa _– Hace algunos meses, Huraker se puso en contacto conmigo. Me dijo que tenía un buen trabajo que ofrecerme, con una paga que no podría reusar. _

– _¿Contratos, servicios…pero de qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo podrías emplear la paga en un mundo destruido y dominado por los demonios?_

– _Te confundes, hechicera. Nadie habló de plata y oro… Mi retribución se encuentra en aspectos más modestos –_ Gádriel sonrió de un modo repulsivo _– Para mí, no existe mayor placer que la sensación del acero cortando la carne…ni más bella melodía que la del crepitar de las llamas al devorarlo todo… Esa es mi paga. Y déjenme decirles que la misma ha sido muy abundante gracias a este encargo._

Durante unos silenciosos segundos nadie dijo nada. Lina se sintió incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel joven de rostro perfecto pero de alma tan negra como la noche, sintiéndose profundamente asqueada.

– _Estás enfermo… –_ la voz de Gourry rompió el hipnótico silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación _– ¿Entonces el asesinato de niños y mujeres inocentes forma parte de tu "trabajo", es eso también una parte de tu "paga"?_

– _Por favor, Gourry, no me subestimes. No hay ninguna emoción en matar a mujeres y niños_ – Gádriel sonrió aún más, observándolo con unos ojos grises y cortantes como el acero _– La verdadera emoción se encuentra en asesinar a tus oponentes en combate, demostrándoles poco a poco tu superioridad como guerrero, provocándoles la deliciosa desesperación que supone el saber que, irreversiblemente, morirán en tus manos. Los niños, los ancianos, las mujeres, los civiles en general, son solo un efecto colateral del trabajo –_ la expresión de Gádriel, siempre acompañada de aquella desagradable sonrisa, ensombreció hasta el punto de volverse casi inhumana _– De todos modos, ¿qué más puedo decir? Tal vez no sean emocionantes…pero no por eso dejan de ser divertidos._

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, tenso y desagradable. Lina y Gourry observaron con asco y desprecio al joven sentado frente a ellos, con las manos encadenadas a la espalda. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaban observando? ¿En verdad se trataba de un hombre, de un muchacho de rostro angelical? ¿O en realidad era un animal salvaje, una bestia que de humana solo tenía la apariencia?

– _Me das lástima – _la fría voz de Zelgadiss, quien se había mantenido ajeno a la discusión, rompió el silencio provocado por las terribles palabras_ – No eres más que un maldito animal carroñero que se regodea en la muerte y en el sufrimiento ajeno; alguien que, en su brutal inhumanidad, no es mejor que el más vil de los demonios a quienes sirve – _Zelgadiss lo observó con un desprecio que prácticamente rayaba la indiferencia_ – Alguien que no conoce la culpa ni el perdón porque jamás ha tenido nada de qué preocuparse en la vida, nadie en quien pensar, nadie a quien proteger. Eres patético._

Ni palabras altaneras ni comentarios sarcásticos salieron de los labios del mercenario. Gádriel simplemente no respondió a lo que acababa de oír; pero sus ojos si lo hicieron. El semblante burlón y arrogante fue reemplazado por una muy seria mirada, la cual se clavó en Zelgadiss como si fuera un cuchillo. Durante un segundo, Lina y Gourry tuvieron la oscura sensación de que el mercenario se levantaría y se arrojaría sobre su amigo, sin importarle las cadenas que apresaban sus manos. Sin embargo, fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo que interrumpió y puso fin a la tensa situación, haciendo que los cuatro giraran la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Ameria hizo su ingreso a la habitación, seguida de cerca por un joven alto vestido de blanco. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, e incluso Gádriel, enmudecieron al ver a la persona que acompañaba a la princesa de Saillune, observando de ella hacia él con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

– _¿Amel? –_ preguntó Lina en tono incrédulo, recordando recién en ese momento que el antiguo general de Phibrizzo también había partido desde Saillune hacia Lyzeille.

– _Ehh…chicos…_ – susurró Ameria – _Me encontré con él en mi inspección de los alrededores, cerca de las murallas, y él aceptó venir hasta aquí para que todos podamos ponernos al tanto. Espero no haberme equivocado… – _esto último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que sus compañeros tuvieron que esforzarse para escucharla.

Ignorando completamente a todos, Amel avanzó a paso lento a través de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra. Los presentes observaron con desconfianza como, con un pesado movimiento, se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas. Fue en ese momento que todos notaron el estado en el cual en verdad parecía encontrarse. Las ropas blancas estaban hechas jirones y cubiertas de tierra, y una gran mancha de sangre seca cubría el hombro izquierdo, lo cual, junto con el claro pesar en su forma de moverse, indicaba que había pasado un tiempo considerable tratando él mismo sus propias heridas. Heridas que parecían graves y que aún no sanaban del todo. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar mantener la guardia en alto, atentos al más leve movimiento del joven de la cicatriz. Zelgadiss incluso llevó una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, acariciándola suavemente. Amel levantó la vista, paseando sus gélidos ojos azules por todos los presentes. En forma pausada, apoyó su particular espada sobre la mesa, dejándola descansar sobre la madera a la vista de todos.

– _No tengo pensado hacer daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a este miserable gusano_ – dijo observando de reojo a Gádriel, el cual le sonrió en forma desagradable, mostrando todos los dientes _– Así que no hay necesidad de que permanezcan en guardia._

Tras estas palabras, Amel se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Durante un segundo, todos pensaron que iba a caer desmallado allí mismo; no obstante, los ojos expertos de Gourry y Zelgadiss pudieron percibir la tensión de sus músculos bajo las ropas blancas, así como la deliberada forma en la cual había dejado descansar la mano derecha sobre la mesa. Era claro para ellos que Amel sería capaz de incorporarse a la velocidad del rayo si fuera necesario, desenfundando la espada en menos de un parpadeo.

– _¿Pero qué demonios te sucedió?_ – preguntó de repente Lina, observándolo de arriba abajo con cierta incredulidad.

Amel la observó con atención durante un segundo, sin decir nada. Luego bajó la cabeza lentamente, cerrando sus fríos ojos azules, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido tres días atrás.

**. . .**

La capa negra cayó con inusual estruendo sobre la calle, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Amel se paró firmemente sobre sus pies, separando las piernas y llevando rápidamente la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada, listo para entrar en combate en cualquier segundo. Sabía muy bien que a partir de ese momento la más leve distracción podría costarle la vida.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornó el semblante de la mujer de pie ante él. Su atlético cuerpo, si bien poseía las curvadas formas femeninas, ostentaba una desarrollada musculatura que la hacía ver más imponente de lo que en realidad era. Vestía un muy ajustado traje negro de una sola pieza, de manga corta, el cual se adhería a los contornos de su figura como si fuera una maya. Una armadura ligera de plata completaba su atuendo, compuesta por un par de pequeñas hombreras de forma esférica, protecciones que cubrían desde las muñecas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y un peto en forma de V, cuyos extremos nacían a izquierda y derecha desde las mismas hombreras.

Pero era en el rostro de aquella mujer donde Amel tenía toda su atención. Sus rasgos, sin bien bellos, poseían una dureza casi masculina, acorde con su fornida complexión. Su ojo izquierdo era de un color celeste intenso, de mirada dura, a diferencia del derecho, el cual estaba tuerto y cruzado por una larga cicatriz vertical, dándole un aspecto amenazador. Un pequeño tatuaje, formado por dos triángulos con las bases enfrentadas, adornaba su pómulo izquierdo, debajo del ojo sano. Sin embargo, era su cabellera lo que más llamaba la atención de toda su apariencia. Peinado en una melena corta, similar a la de Xellos, el cabello era de un intenso y extraño color verde, con dos mechones sumamente largos y curvados, los cuales nacían desde la frente. Tan largos eran estos mechones que sus extremos llegaban hasta los hombros, descansando sobre los mismos, dando la extraña sensación de parecer dos enormes antenas de insecto brotando desde la parte superior de su frente.

Amel torció ligeramente los labios.

– _Riksfalto…la imponente general de la Señora de los Mares._

Riksfalto sonrió desafiante, elevando su mano derecha hacia el cielo. Una brillante luz comenzó a tomar forma en su palma, estallando de repente en cientos de destellos luminosos. Amel observó seriamente como una enorme espada se materializaba en la mano de la mazoku tras el estallido de energía. Era un arma de un tamaño fuera de lo común, con una hoja recta de acero tan ancha como tres espadas juntas. La empuñadura era larga como un antebrazo, y se encontraba separada de la hoja por una guarda de oro con forma de alas de ángel, las cuales se extendían majestuosamente hacia los lados. Sin embargo, el detalle más llamativo de aquella increíble espada era la punta de su hoja, la cual se abría en un extraño filo triple, como si fuera un tridente. Riksfalto cruzó su arma por delante del cuerpo, blandiéndola como si no pesara absolutamente nada, y luego adoptó una fiera pose defensiva, clavando sus ojos en Amel.

– _Dejaré que tú hagas el primer movimiento_ – dijo en tono amable, con una clara sonrisa de emoción adornando su rostro.

Más allá de lo que la fidelidad hacia su señora le exigía, Riksfalto era una mazoku que amaba las batallas, colocando el honor del guerrero por sobre todas las cosas. Por ello, no podía ocultar la emoción que le provocaba enfrentarse a alguien como Amel. Por más que ahora se encontrara en un cuerpo humano, recordaba a la perfección que en el pasado él había sido el más poderoso mazoku entre todos los generales y sacerdotes, siendo superado solo por el temible Xellos. E incluso ahora, encerrado en ese cuerpo mortal, estaba muy al tanto de cómo había logrado poner en aprietos al ciervo de la Señora de las Bestias en el combate en el Templo Blanco. En pocas palabras, Amel era un rival que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ser subestimado. Y bastó solo su invitación a atacar para terminar de corroborarlo.

Un chasquido. Solo un leve chasquido fue todo lo que Riksfalto pudo escuchar antes de dar un paso al costado apresuradamente, abriendo los ojos con asombro. Una especie de ráfaga de aire cortante pasó junto a ella a una velocidad descomunal, generándole un profundo corte en la mejilla. La extraña presión eólica continuó su trayecto hacia las murallas detrás de la mazoku, impactando contra una de las pequeñas torres de piedra que se alzaban sobre los muros. Riksfalto observó en silencio como la torre era cortada limpiamente en dos mitades, en toda su extensión, como si fuera un simple pedazo de mantequilla bajo el filo del cuchillo.

Limpiando lentamente la sangre negra que resbalaba por su cara con el dedo pulgar, la mazoku clavó su seria mirada sobre Amel. El joven continuaba de pie unos cuantos metros delante de ella, sin haber variado en lo más mínimo su postura. Los pies seguían firmes sobre el suelo con las piernas separadas, una apoyando el peso por delante y la otra extendida hacia atrás, la mano izquierda aún sostenía la funda de la espada y la derecha sujetaba firmemente la empuñadura blanca. Parecía que no se había movido en lo más mínimo, con sus ojos azules todavía observando seriamente a su rival. Riksfalto sonrió.

– _Sorprendente, ni siquiera vi el movimiento. Solo pude escuchar el chasquido de la hoja al ser nuevamente envainada _– la general alzó su enorme espada, cargándola sobre un hombro tranquilamente _– Desenfundaste tu espada a una velocidad que escapó incluso a mi ojo, arrojando un golpe al aire con ella para luego volver a envainarla. Ese solo movimiento generó la enorme presión con la que intentaste golpearme. Sin embargo…_ – Riksfalto señaló el corte en su mejilla – _no hay modo de que pudieras dañarme con una simple presión de aire. Solo con magia Negra o Astral dañas a un verdadero mazoku, los ataques físicos no sirven. No obstante no hubo magia alguna en tu ataque, la presión de aire fue solo un vehículo para transportar otra cosa… _– Riksfalto ensanchó su sonrisa, complacida – _Ya veo…esa esa no es una espada cualquiera ¿verdad?_

Durante un segundo, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Amel, el cual continuó firme en su postura, sin moverse un centímetro. Riksfalto supo enseguida que estaba en lo correcto.

– _Orihalcón, la hoja de tu espada está hecha de orihalcón. Eso es algo muy inteligente de tu parte, Amel. El orihalcón no solo es un metal sumamente resistente, también posee poderosas propiedades mágicas. Dime… ¿lo utilizas como un conducto para proyectar la energía demoníaca de tu alma en la hoja?_

Riksfalto estaba en lo cierto, como era de esperarse de ella. El orihalcón era un material poderoso, utilizado por los hechiceros para contener y sellar grandes cantidades de energía mágica. Una armadura de ese metal, por ejemplo, era capaz de absorber la magia de hechizos muy poderosos. No obstante, él utilizaba el orihalcón de su hoja de un modo diferente. Amel aprovechaba las propiedades del metal para concentrar la poderosa energía de su alma de mazoku. Esa energía era su esencia, parte de él mismo, no simple Magia Negra o Astral, por lo cual podía conducirla a través del orihalcón de su espada para generar auténtico daño con ella. El orihalcón no la sellaba, simplemente la contenía.

Amel volvió a sonreírle, esta vez en forma claramente visible. Riksfalto alzó su inmensa espada, apuntando con ella al joven de blanco.

– _Genial, con eso me aseguras una buena pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada corte que hagas, impregnado de tu esencia mazoku original, tendrá el potencial necesario para dañarme. Y también debo admitir que esa técnica de golpear a distancia con tu espada fue en verdad sorprendente. Sin embargo…._

Amel abrió los ojos enormemente, incrédulo. Riksfalto había desaparecido de su vista, se había esfumado como una ilusión ante sus ojos. Entonces pudo escuchar su voz. La oyó antes de en verdad ser capaz de sentir la presencia a sus espaldas.

– …_aún sigue siendo demasiado lenta_ – susurró Riksfalto, de pie detrás de él, a menos de un metro de distancia.

Amel dio un enorme salto hacia adelante, evitando por menos de un centímetro el poderoso mandoble que se hundió en la calle, haciendo explotar el suelo en mil pedazos. Con un ágil movimiento, el joven aterrizó de pie sobre el tejado de roca y paja una de las casas del pueblo, llevando velozmente la mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Sin que Amel hiciera ningún movimiento aparente, y sin que la hoja, a simple vista, abandonara su funda en ningún momento, numerosos y breves destellos de plata comenzaron a dibujarse en el aire alrededor de él, uno tras otro, acompañados de los leves chasquidos producidos por el metal al deslizarse a través de la vaina. Los golpes de espada con los que Amel cortó el aire, a una velocidad que iba más allá de las posibilidades del ojo humano, generaron múltiples y letales ondas cortantes, las cuales avanzaron hacia Riksfalto con increíble rapidez. No obstante, la mazoku avanzó a través de los ataques a una velocidad aún mayor, eludiéndolos con escalofriante facilidad. Su cuerpo parecía esfumarse en el aire, como si estuviera hecho de humo, para un segundo después reaparecer en un punto diferente, concretando un avance imparable hacia su objetivo.

– _¡Te lo dije! ¡Demasiado lento!_ – gritó mientras se encaramaba de un impresionante salto en el tejado de la casa.

Amel se vio obligado a desenfundar totalmente su espada para contener las poderosas embestidas de Riksfalto, la cual, blandiendo su enorme arma como si no pesara absolutamente nada, lo atacó con una sucesión de mandobles y estocadas tan veloces como el rayo. Amel trastabilló, apretando los dientes. Él era un hombre fuerte, capaz de asestar puñetazos que derribarían un muro de piedra. Sin embargo, los golpes de Riksfalto llevaban una fuerza descomunal, incluso para alguien como él. Cada mandoble bloqueado hacía temblar sus brazos y crujir sus huesos, como si los mismos fueran a romperse en cualquier segundo. El propio suelo de roca del tejado se agrietó con cada golpe detenido, haciendo temblar toda la estructura. Si no hacía algo pronto sus brazos serían arrancados de cuajo por la fuerza bruta de Riksfalto. Debía sacar ventaja de algún modo.

Utilizando la increíble fuerza de su oponente en su favor, Amel comenzó a desviar los ataques en lugar de bloquearlos. Con su espada trazó movimientos ascendentes y descendentes en forma lateral, presionando sobre la hoja enemiga y desviando el peso de los golpes hacia los costados, en lugar de contenerlos en forma directa interponiendo su acero. La mazoku notó la astuta maniobra, pero no se detuvo en su ofensiva. Sonriendo complacida, aumentó aún más la fuerza y la velocidad de sus ataques.

Viéndose nuevamente en dificultades para evitar las feroces arremetidas, Amel se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo, esquivando un mandoble horizontal que a punto estuvo de partirlo en dos por la cintura. Incorporándose de un ágil salto, el joven contraatacó por la espalda con un certero corte directo hacia el cuello de su enemiga. No obstante, Riksfalto se dio vuelta a una increíble velocidad, girando sobre sí misma y arrojando un mandoble horizontal a una mano con una fuerza devastadora. Sorprendido por la veloz reacción de la mazoku, Amel apenas pudo interponer su espada por delante del cuerpo a modo de defensa. La violencia del brutal impacto lo arrojó hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, cayendo de espaldas sobre la calle desde lo alto del tejado.

Amel rodó varios metros sin control por los adoquines, hasta que finalmente consiguió apoyar una mano sobre el suelo, incorporándose con un improvisado salto. Inmediatamente después de tocar tierra con los pies, el joven volvió a enfundar su espada, colocándose en posición de ataque. Riksfalto no tardó en arrojarse sobre él desde lo alto del tejado, dando un descomunal salto.

– _¡Te dije que esa técnica sería inútil! –_ exclamó, cayendo hacia él con ambos brazos extendidos hacia arriba y la espada lista entre sus manos.

No obstante, Amel no corrigió su postura. Con sus gélidos ojos azules clavados en la mazoku, siguió inexpresivamente sus movimientos hasta que ya prácticamente la tuvo encima de él.

– _¡Muere! –_ gritó Riksfalto, arrojando un brutal mandoble vertical, cortando el aire de arriba hacia abajo.

Entonces Amel actuó. Con una velocidad aún superior a la demostrada al crear las ondas cortantes, el joven liberó la hoja de su funda en un invisible movimiento, arrojando un único y poderoso golpe horizontal, el cual dibujó una estela que deformó el aire en su trayecto.

La espada de la mazoku salió despedida por los aires, girando sobre sí misma, y luego cayó, hundiéndose con fuerza sobre los adoquines de la calle.

– _Bien hecho…_

Amel y Riksfalto quedaron uno frente al otro, cara a cara, observándose inexpresivamente. Un fino hilo de sangre oscura resbaló por la comisura de los labios de la mazoku, la cual sonrió en forma siniestra, entornando la mirada hacia abajo con tranquilidad. La hoja de Amel se encontraba enterrada hasta la empuñadura en el vientre de la general de Dolphin, sobresaliendo la punta ensangrentada por su espalda. El primer golpe, arrojado a una velocidad inigualable, había logrado cortarla en la muñeca, haciéndola soltar, sorprendida, su enorme espada. Encontrándose desarmada y aún presa del asombro, la mazoku no pudo evitar el segundo ataque de Amel, el cual la alcanzó menos de un segundo después como si fuera un parpadeo de plata, atravesándola de lado a lado.

Pero Riksfalto estaba lejos aún de decir su última palabra.

Antes de que pudiera alzar su mano libre para reanudar la ofensiva, aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, Amel recibió un feroz cabezazo en pleno rostro, cayendo confundido hacia atrás. Dando un fuerte tirón, Riksfalto arrancó la espada enterrada en su vientre, arrojándola hacia un lado de la calle. Con una ligera mueca de dolor, la mazoku palpó la herida abierta en su abdomen, de la cual manaba una sangre muy oscura. Podía sentir claramente como los restos de la energía demoníaca de Amel, su esencia original, quemaban la carne de la herida, lastimándola. Sonrió ampliamente. Eso lo hacía mucho más divertido.

Olvidándose completamente del profundo y sangrante corte en su vientre, Riksfalto extendió su mano derecha hacia un costado. Su espada, enterrada en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, salió disparada por los aires por sí sola, regresando a la mano de su ama, la cual la empuñó con fuerza para luego arrojarse contra Amel a toda velocidad.

Amel, totalmente desarmado y aún aturdido por el impacto, se hizo a un lado apresuradamente, esquivando a duras penas el golpe de espada de su enemiga. Sin su arma, no tuvo más opción que eludir los poderosos ataques, algo que, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad y fuerza de Riksfalto, no podría hacer durante mucho tiempo. Debía poner distancia entre los dos cuanto antes o, mejor aún, apartarla a la fuerza; de lo contario, no tardaría en quedar reducido a pedazos en el suelo. Apenas moviendo los labios, Amel comenzó a murmurar el conjuro de un hechizo que, dada la distancia cuerpo a cuerpo, confiaba en que tendría el efecto deseado.

Sonriendo con una mezcla de entusiasmo y crueldad, Riksfalto no tardó en incrementar aún más la velocidad de sus poderosos golpes, decidida a llevar al límite a su oponente. De pronto, Amel tuvo el filo triple del arma enemiga a pocos centímetros de su rostro, apenas llegando a ver el movimiento de muñeca que la mazoku había ejecutado con maestría. Inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás a último segundo, el joven escapó de ser decapitado por solo unos pocos centímetros, notando demasiado tarde el violento puñetazo que Riksfalto le arrojó a continuación con su mano libre. Amel salió disparado hacia atrás como una bala de cañón, incrustándose en el muro de piedra de una casa cercana. Con un lento movimiento, el joven cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, dejando colgar los brazos y hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Sus labios aún continuaban moviéndose en forma casi imperceptible.

– _¡Te tengo!_

Riksfalto cayó sobre él dando un gran salto, empuñando la espada con ambas manos. Sin embargo, un breve instante antes de que la hoja lo alcanzara, Amel levantó la cabeza, arrojándose rápidamente hacia el suelo y dando un perfecto giro al ras del mismo. El golpe de la mazoku impactó contra el muro, cortándolo limpiamente en dos enormes mitades, las cuales se deslizaron lentamente hacia el suelo, separándose una de otra. Riksfalto entornó la vista a hacia su flanco derecho, asombrada, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la treta de su oponente. Amel, arrodillado a menos de un metro de ella, extendió velozmente su brazo hacia el frente, apoyando su mano en el costado desprotegido de la mazoku, sin darle siquiera tiempo a retirar su espada de entre los restos del muro.

– _¡Dragon Slave!_

La masa de energía escarlata devoró a Riksfalto, golpeándola de lleno a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Por delante de la mano extendida de Amel, el suelo se abrió en una enorme zanja ante el avance del poderoso rayo carmesí, el cual impactó contra las murallas del reino con un enorme estruendo, atravesándolas de lado a lado como si fueran una fina hoja de papel.

El silencio se extendió, lúgubre, sobre el humeante y destruido campo de batalla.

Respirando agitadamente, y con sus ojos azules clavados al frente, Amel estudió con suma atención los resultados de su contraofensiva, alerta al más leve indicio de movimiento. Un enorme hueco, de más de veinte metros de diámetro, abría el muro que marcaba los límites de Ralteague, apenas visible debido a la gruesa capa de humo y polvo que la explosión y el derrumbe habían generado.

De reojo, pero sin desenfocar sus sentidos, Amel notó algo brillando en el suelo, a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies. Su espléndida espada de orihalcón yacía sobre los adoquines de la calle, con la empuñadura blanca extendida hacia él, como si lo llamara. Con gran cautela, Amel se agachó, recogiendo su arma con cuidado. Pero entonces, al intentar incorporarse, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Amel tardó en entender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando, como si fuera un relámpago, una mano manchada de sangre emergió de entre el humo, tomándolo poderosamente por el rostro. Riksfalto embistió contra él con la fuerza y la velocidad de una bala, incrustándolo brutalmente contra el muro de una casa, sin retirar en ningún momento la mano con la cual le estrujaba el rostro. A través de los dedos de la mazoku, los ojos desorbitados de Amel pudieron ver lo que había ocurrido, cayendo recién en cuenta de ello.

Riksfalto tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante, sujetándolo por la cara y a la vez hundiéndolo de espaldas contra la roca de la pared. El brazo con el que lo apresaba se encontraba cubierto de sangre negra, lo cual, sumado al hecho de que no tenía su enorme espada con ella, constituía la única señal visible de daño. Todo parecía indicar que la mazoku había intentado contener el inmenso poder destructivo del Dragon Slave apoyándose solo en su fuerza física, interponiendo su espada como única defensa.

Y lo había logrado…

Amel no podía terminar de creerlo; incluso Xellos, a esa distancia, había sido dañado por el Ra Tilt, el equivalente astral del Dragon Slave. Sin embargo, Riksfalto únicamente había sufrido un daño superficial en el brazo derecho, siendo capaz de contener solo con su fuerza física todo el poder de choque del más potente hechizo de Magia Negra. Era algo sencillamente monstruoso…

– _Muy bien, Amel…apenas vi cuando te escabulliste de mi espada – _susurró de pronto la general de Dolphin, con una siniestra sonrisa curvando sus labios _– Creo que cuando te lo tomas en serio me superas en agilidad, aún encerrado en ese frágil cuerpo, lo cual es algo admirable. Pero… –_ la sonrisa creció, oscureciendo su rostro _– necesitarás mucho más que eso para vencerme. Ahora… ¡muere!_

La presión sobre el rostro de Amel creció enormemente, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Riksfalto iba a hacerle estallar la cabeza, como si solo apretara una simple naranja entre sus manos. Intentando hacer a un lado el dolor, Amel giró la espada empuñada en su diestra a una velocidad increíble, enterrando la hoja en el antebrazo de su enemiga. Riksfalto soltó un alarido ahogado cuando el metal atravesó su carne, pero no lo soltó. Entonces, con un violento movimiento horizontal, Amel desplazó la hoja hacia un costado, arrancándola del brazo de la mazoku y abriéndolo a la vez como si fuera una llaga. Riksfalto gritó de furia y dolor, liberando el rostro de Amel de su poderoso agarre. Amel se hizo a un lado, eludiendo con un veloz juego de piernas la lluvia de puñetazos que la mazoku le arrojó a continuación, derribando el muro a sus espaldas.

Poniendo distancia entre ambos con un gran salto, Amel se encaramó en el borde de las murallas. El rostro le latía de dolor, y el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo, pero aún así intentó pensar rápidamente que era lo que debía hacer. Riksfalto había soportado sin problemas un impacto directo del Dragon Slave… si quería salir con vida de ese terrible enfrentamiento, entonces su siguiente ataque debía ser definitivo. Si seguía arriesgándose a un combate de desgaste, estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos.

Durante unos instantes, Amel observó su mano libre, abriéndola y cerrándola frente a sus ojos. Tal vez…podría utilizar "aquello". Lo pensó detenidamente. No…si lo hacía y fallaba, entonces quedaría tumbado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse de nuevo. No podía correr ese riesgo dado su estado actual… Además…aún había otra cosa que podía intentar.

Con un veloz movimiento, Amel extendió horizontalmente su espada frente a él, concentrando todo su poder.

– _Señor de las pesadillas...concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos...genera una espada de oscuridad de vacío congelado..._

Riksfalto, con el brazo derecho colgando y abierto en una horrible herida, sonrió como una fiera al sentir la poderosa energía que su oponente comenzaba a acumular.

– _¡¿Acaso crees que te permitiré hacerlo?_

Soltando un feroz grito, la general de Dolphin voló en línea recta hacia las murallas, sin dejar de sonreír con entusiasmo. Amel la esperó, inmutable en su tranquila frialdad.

– …_con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados...caminaremos como uno por el sendero de la destrucción... _

El puño derecho de Riksfalto, aún con su brazo terriblemente lastimado, se hundió con una fuerza descomunal en el borde superior de la muralla, donde solo un segundo antes Amel había estado de pie. La roca voló en mil pedazos, mientras una enorme grieta se extendía verticalmente hacia abajo, despedazando por completo aquella sección del muro. Con todo su cuerpo envuelto en un aura violácea y la hoja de su espada rodeada de intermitentes descargas eléctricas, Amel cayó de pie sobre la calle, poniendo la distancia que necesitaba para concluir la invocación.

– …_capaces de aplastar las almas de los Dioses…_

Amel abrió enormemente los ojos, furiosamente sorprendido. Riksfalto se había materializado de la nada ante a él, descendiendo desde lo alto de la muralla a una velocidad imposible, y ahora lo observaba con una burlona sonrisa a menos de un metro de distancia.

– _¡Te dije que no te lo permitiría!_ – gritó, arrojando un poderoso golpe de puño.

Amel solo atinó a levantar su brazo izquierdo, interponiéndolo delante de su cuerpo. El impacto lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, sintiendo como un dolor seco, cortante, se extendía por todo su brazo. El hueso se había quebrado, rompiéndose en varias partes, lo cual le provocó un dolor tan intenso y repentino que, por unos instantes, estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente al suelo, quedando a completa merced de su rival.

Pero no…no iba a hacerlo. No iba a rendirse. No importaba a quien enfrentara, ni el dolor que sufriera. Ahora las cosas no eran como alguna vez habían sido; cuando no tenía nada que perder.

Ya no.

Él no moriría allí.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Amel se apartó hábilmente hacia un lado, esquivando el segundo puñetazo que Riksfalto le arrojó medio segundo después. Aún impulsada hacia adelante por la inercia del golpe, la general lo observó con asombro por el rabillo del ojo, consciente de la posición en la cual había quedado expuesta. Amel, impasible, le devolvió la mirada, alzando levemente la hoja de orihalcón.

– _¡Ragna Blade!_

La Magia del Caos rodeó por completo la espada del joven, adquiriendo la forma de una gran hoja de energía pura, un poder purpúreo impregnado de oscuras descargas eléctricas. Amel había evitado el golpe de Riksfalto, situándose a un lado de ella, a menos de un metro de distancia, quedando en una inmejorable posición para el contraataque. Con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho, el joven dejó caer la espada en un poderoso mandoble vertical, seguro de una victoria inmediata. Pero entonces, sin percatarse del veloz movimiento, una fuerza aún mayor a la suya presionó contra su muñeca, inmovilizándole el brazo. Amel abrió los ojos sorprendido, observando la afilada sonrisa de su enemiga. Retrocediendo un único paso, Riksfalto había alzado su herido brazo derecho hacia arriba, sujetándolo por la muñeca y deteniendo su mortal ataque.

Los dos quedaron cara a cara, cada uno luchando contra la increíble fuerza del otro. Amel, con los dientes apretados, presionó hacia adelante con el peso de todo su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, intentando continuar con el trayecto de la mortal Ragna Blade, la cual relampagueaba ansiosa, impregnando la hoja de su espada. Sin embargo, la mano de Riksfalto, aún encontrándose tan terriblemente herida en su brazo derecho, continuó sujetándolo con la fuerza de una prensa de acero, inmovilizando su ofensiva.

Fue el ligero cambio en la expresión de su enemiga lo que Amel no alcanzó a percibir a tiempo, maldiciéndose por ello. Un casi imperceptible curvar de los labios en una sonrisa, y un breve brillo de astucia cruzando su único ojo, fue todo lo que Amel pudo notar antes de sentir un atroz dolor golpeando su hombro izquierdo, justo por encima del brazo que le colgaba inerte a un costado del cuerpo. Intentando no ceder ante la fuerza de la mazoku, la cual continuaba sujetándolo por la muñeca, deteniendo la poderosa Ragna Blade, Amel observó de reojo hacia su costado izquierdo. La mano de Riksfalto, colocada en forma de lanza, se encontraba hundida hasta el pulgar en su hombro, el cual sangraba copiosamente, manchando sus ropas y el suelo de un brillante color carmesí. Con un brutal movimiento, Riksfalto arrancó su mano del cuerpo del joven como si fuera una espada, haciendo crujir sus huesos de forma escalofriante.

Amel trastabilló, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y que su vista se nublaba poco a poco. Difusamente pudo ver como Riksfalto, sin liberarlo aún de su agarre, alzaba nuevamente una mano cubierta en su propia sangre, dispuesta a rematarlo. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor mientras veía como, muy lentamente, la mano de la mazoku avanzaba sin piedad hacia su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo, casi por casualidad, Amel pudo notar que la energía de la Ragna Blade continuaba envolviendo furiosa su espada, la cual empuñaba con la diestra, apresada a la altura de la muñeca por el poderoso agarre de su rival.

No…

No iba a permitirlo.

Él no moriría allí.

No podía morir.

Todavía…había muchas cosas que debía hacer. Palabras que aún debían ser escuchadas.

"_¡Reacciona!"_

Amel volvió a la realidad como impulsado por los mismísimos Dioses, escapando del letargo que suponía el eterno sueño de la muerte; letargo que conocía muy bien. Logró apartar la cabeza hacia un lado en el último segundo, esquivando el mortal golpe de Riksfalto por apenas unos centímetros. En el mismo movimiento, actuando por instinto, Amel conectó una feroz patada en la zona baja del abdomen de su rival, golpe en el cual concentró parte de la mismísima energía del Caos nucleada en su espada. Riksfalto se retorció de dolor, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos, finalmente soltando la muñeca de Amel, lo cual supuso el principio del final de aquel terrible combate. Con un movimiento que fue como un relámpago en la noche, Amel ejecutó un poderoso golpe doble con la Ragna Blade, abanicándola primero en diagonal e inmediatamente después, casi en forma simultánea, en forma horizontal.

Riksfalto retrocedió varios pasos, gritando de dolor. Dos líneas oscuras se dibujaron sobre su carne, desprendiendo una extraña sustancia gaseosa de un color muy oscuro. La primera, en forma diagonal, la cortaba desde el hombro hasta el extremo opuesto de la cadera, drenando una sangre negra y espesa, al igual que el segundo corte, el cual la atravesaba horizontalmente a la altura del estómago.

De pronto, con una sincronización casi perfecta, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, jadeando profundamente. La energía del Caos no tardó en desvanecerse por completo de la hoja de Amel, el cual, observando fijamente a su rival, se llevó la mano hacia el hombro izquierdo, intentando contener la fuerte hemorragia. Riksfalto, de rodillas unos cuantos metros frente a él, le devolvió la mirada llena de furia, cubriéndose ambas heridas con las manos. Amel pudo ver claramente como el turbio humo oscuro se escapaba entre sus dedos, al igual que la espesa sangre, la cual caía en forma intermitente sobre los adoquines de la calle. Nuevamente con una sincronización casi coreografiada, ambos alzaron un brazo hacia adelante, apuntándose el uno al otro con la mano abierta.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio, con los brazos temblorosos extendidos hacia el frente y una mirada tan dura como el acero reflejada en los ojos. Entonces Riksfalto sonrió a medias, bajando su brazo y dejándolo colgar a un costado del cuerpo.

– _Has…has sido un terrible oponente, Amel. No me has decepcionado, tal como yo lo esperaba. Ten por seguro…que volveremos a vernos pronto…_

Tras estas palabas la mazoku se esfumó en el aire en menos de un parpadeo, dejando solo una gran mancha de sangre oscura sobre la calle. Amel se incorporó muy lentamente, con esfuerzo, sintiendo como el dolor de su hombro, de su brazo, de todo su cuerpo, lo atravesaba como un cuchillo. Rengueando torpemente, se acercó hacia la mancha oscura sobre los adoquines, observándola fijamente.

– _No lo dudo… –_ murmuró.

**. . .**

Madrugada.

Una fina capa de nubes grises cubría los cielos de Ralteague, dejando que el brillo de plata de las estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente se filtrara en forma fugaz. La noche era fría, pero Gourry, quien mejor había respondido a los efectos restauradores de la Magia Blanca, parecía no sentirlo. De pie en el exterior de la pequeña cabaña, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, montaba guardia en la oscuridad, atento al más leve sonido que perturbara el tranquilo silencio de la noche.

Sus tres amigos (más Amel y el inesperado prisionero) descansaban en el interior de la cabaña, aún recuperándose de las graves heridas sufridas durante el combate que había tenido lugar tres días atrás. Lina se había quedado dormida sentada en una de las sillas, dejando descansar la parte superior del cuerpo sobre la mesa. Zelgadiss y Ameria, en cambio, dormían sentados sobre la cama a un costado de la habitación, uno junto al otro, el primero con los brazos cruzados y las espaldas apoyadas contra la pared, y la segunda dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero, acurrucada junto a él. En la esquina más alejada de la habitación, detrás de la mesa central donde se encontraba Lina, Amel dormitaba sentado sobre el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Su espada, oculta en la funda, descansaba entre sus brazos, con la empuñadura blanca al alcance de su mano derecha.

Finalmente, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared opuesta a la entrada, a un costado de la gran chimenea de piedra, se encontraba el último de los habitantes temporales de la casa. A simple vista parecía dormido, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y las manos encadenadas a la espalda. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises se encontraban abiertos, observando el suelo con una furia que dejaba entrever un leve dejo de melancolía. Una muy pequeña nube de humo gris se elevaba, silenciosa, detrás de él, escapándose por el pequeño espacio entre su espalda y la pared. Las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas ardían al rojo vivo, calentadas por la poderosa Magia de Fuego que concentraba silenciosamente en sus manos. El metal candente se adhería a la carne de sus muñecas, lacerándolas y quemándolas atrozmente, pero él parecía no sentir el dolor. Su rostro era una máscara del odio más violento y de la tristeza más cruel.

– _Así que…nadie a quien proteger, eh…_ – murmuró Gádriel, separando violentamente las manos detrás de la espalda, despedazando el metal casi fundido de las cadenas.

_**Fin del capítulo 8**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos:**

**.**

_**.** Orihalcón:_ un material muy codiciado en el mundo de Slayers, ya que es muy resistente, inmune a la magia y tiene la cualidad de bloquearla. Es tan codiciado que su valor en el mercado es mayor que el del oro. En el manga se dice que se formó a partir de las escamas y pedazos destrozados de Shabranigudú y Ceiphied en la batalla ocurrida cinco mil años atrás, pero es una teoría que no se demuestra ni refuta a lo largo de la saga.

_**. **Riksfalto: _al igual que Huraker, Riksfalto es un personaje original de Knight of the Aqualord, siendo su aparición en ese manga la única hasta la fecha. Es la general de Deep Sea Dolphin, y por lo tanto una mazoku de muy alto rango. Detesta las mentiras y las manipulaciones, confiando siempre en su propia fuerza y en las acciones directas, pues ama las batallas y el honor del guerrero.


	12. Anexo 3: El origen del mal

**.**

**Anexo 3: El origen del mal**

**.**

– _No mires…_

La mujer de cabellos dorados, arrodillada sobre el suelo, apretó fuertemente al niño contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. El pequeño permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el fuerte temblor que sacudía los brazos de su madre. Podía escuchar con claridad los atroces gritos en el aire, gritos como jamás había escuchado antes. También podía sentir el cercano calor de las llamas, y ver la luz anaranjada que éstas proyectaban sobre la calle. Pero no era capaz de hacerse una idea de lo que en realidad ocurría en el pequeño y apartado pueblo. No aún.

Estirando un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, intentó ver más allá del cuerpo de su madre, pero ella no lo dejó. Con mayores bríos que antes, la mujer lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole ver lo que ocurría.

– _No mires… –_ repitió, en un tono de voz desconocido para el niño.

Él obedeció, quedándose nuevamente inmóvil, apretujado contra el agitado pecho de la mujer. Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, acompañados, de fondo, por el incesante crepitar de las llamas. Podía ver de reojo como las casas de madera en los costados de la calle ardían con furia, consumiéndose hasta los cimientos. El chispeante sonido del fuego devorando la madera penetró en sus oídos como si fuera un coro, pareciéndole, durante unos instantes, incluso más intenso que los interminables gritos.

¿Sentía miedo en ese momento? Podía percibir el miedo de su madre, el cual le comunicaba involuntariamente a través del incontrolable temblor de sus brazos, de su cuerpo. Pero él no se sentía asustado. Se sentía confundido. No entendía por qué su tranquilo pueblo se había convertido de repente en un caótico vórtice de gritos y llamas crepitantes, no podía adivinar el por qué del entrechocar de metales mezclándose con los alaridos; interminables alaridos de agonía en la noche. Fue cuando el suelo a sus pies se cubrió de sangre, cuando su madre lo apretó con todavía más fuerza entre sus brazos, cuando volvió a decirle _"No mires…"_con ese extraño tono de voz, que en verdad creyó entender. Y entonces sintió el miedo. Un miedo que jamás había experimentado antes. Porque ahora podía ver. Ahora podía ver lo que ella le intentaba ocultar.

Pudo ver como una mano brutal, nudosa, apartaba de un golpe a su madre, arrojándola a un costado de la calle cubierta de cadáveres. Pudo ver como un grupo de hombres horribles, cubiertos con armaduras y pieles de animales, con espadas empapadas en sangre entre sus manos, avanzaba riendo a carcajadas hacia ella. Y entonces el miedo fue reemplazado por la ira. Una ira desconocida que creció como una sombra en su interior, impulsándolo a correr desesperado hacia su madre, a interponerse en el camino de aquellos monstruos bajo la forma de hombres.

– _¡Deténganse! ¡Ustedes no tocarán a mi mamá! –_ gritó enfurecido, abriendo los brazos, extendiéndolos hacia ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo.

– _No…no… vete…_– suplicó ella, desesperada – _¡Corre a esconderte!_

– _¡No! –_ contestó él, ya sin temor, solo con aquella ira inhumana consumiéndolo por dentro, brotando en su interior como un manantial de oscuridad _– ¡Yo te protegeré!_

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas, rieron mientras lo golpeaban fuertemente en el rostro, apartándolo del camino. El niño cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo, aturdido, y aún así intentó incorporarse y correr hacia su madre… Pero algo se lo impidió. Una fuerte mano lo detuvo, tomándolo con firmeza por el hombro e inmovilizándolo. Sentado sobre el suelo, con la mejilla hinchada por el brutal golpe, el pequeño pudo ver el rostro de un hombre arrodillado junto a él. Un hombre de frondosa barba castaña, de ojos oscuros y opacos, sin el más leve brillo de vida en ellos. Vestía como el resto de aquellos animales, pero sus armaduras eran brillantes y hermosas, al igual que la espalda enfundada en su cinturón, el cual estaba cubierto de gemas preciosas.

– _¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho? ¿Seis, siete?_ – preguntó el líder de los mercenarios, sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento – _Solo un niño... Y_ _sin embargo lo que has hecho esta noche ha sido algo muy valiente, algo que muchos hombres de armas no se animarían a hacer._

El niño intentó liberarse y correr junto a su madre, pero la mano de acero sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

– _Observa –_ dijo con voz vacua, inexpresiva, mientras señalaba hacia adelante con un dedo – _Observa atentamente…porque a partir de hoy solo la muerte guiará tus pasos._

Y él observó. Observó la escena que lo condenaría para siempre. Observó con los ojos abiertos hasta casi desorbitarse, como el acero se hundía en el cuerpo de su madre en una explosión roja, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Observó como ella clavaba sus ojos grises en él, mientras gritaba desesperada en el suelo.

Un grito más entre los cientos de aquella noche. Un grito más perdido entre el incesante crepitar del fuego del infierno.

**. . .**

Avanzó a paso torpe, tambaleante, murmurando para sí mismo por lo bajo. Sus pies se hundían en una masa informe de barro, sangre y vísceras; un suelo cubierto de humo y oscuridad. De tanto en tanto se detenía, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo negro, hacia el círculo de cuervos que volaba erráticamente sobre la devastación. Durante un segundo el firmamento se iluminó con intensidad, y el trueno que retumbó a continuación cubrió el ruido de sus murmullos, de la primera risa ahogada que escapó de entre sus labios.

Nueve años habían transcurrido desde aquella noche; nueve años durante los cuales había sufrido la peor de las esclavitudes y el más cruento de los entrenamientos. Entrenamiento que ahora, con solo quince años de edad, había terminado por convertirlo en el más letal asesino dentro del infame grupo de mercenarios.

Y, durante todo ese tiempo, sus brutales compañeros, su "padre" de ojos sin vida, todos, finalmente terminaron por creer que él había olvidado lo que ocurrió aquella noche; que lo había reprimido en lo más profundo de su alma. Y así transcurrieron nueve largos años. Nueve años durante los cuales marchó junto a ellos; nueve años durante los cuales llevó a cabo, una y otra vez, con sus propias manos, lo mismo que sus ojos grises presenciaron aquella lejana noche.

Aquella noche…

No, no lo había olvidado.

Y eso fue lo que gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, mientras caminaba lentamente por el arrasado campamento de sus camaradas.

– _¡NO LO HE OLVIDADO!_ – gritó fuera de sí, riendo a carcajadas.

Y siguió riendo mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, soltando sus espadas gemelas, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y manchándolo con la sangre impregnada entre sus dedos. No paró de reír mientras observaba con los ojos desorbitados los cuerpos mutilados y carbonizados de los que habían sido sus compañeros de armas, sus amigos…los crueles asesinos de su madre. Continuó riendo hasta que ya no se sintió capaz de seguir, dejando caer lentamente la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyando el mentón sobre el pecho agitado.

– _No lo he olvidado…_ – susurró, observando en silencio el despedazado cuerpo de su "padre", el hombre que había dirigido la matanza aquella noche, el líder de los mercenarios, aquel que lo había llevado con ellos siendo solo un niño, sometiéndolo a las más terribles crueldades para finalmente convertirlo en lo que ahora era. El más perfecto de los asesinos.

Gádriel alzó la cabeza, observando el encapotado cielo gris. Los cuervos describieron siniestros círculos en el aire, preparándose para caer sobre los restos del campamento al cual había pertenecido; listos para descender sobre los restos de la masacre que él acababa de perpetrar. Listos para regodearse entre los despojos de su inútil venganza.

Y entonces sonrió. Sonrió curvando sus labios en una mueca cruel, sonrió dejando de lado todo lo que aún lo unía a su humanidad.

– _Al fin y al cabo solo hice lo que me enseñaste…_ – murmuró, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer; mientras la misma oscuridad de aquella noche crecía lentamente en su interior _– Solo dejé que la muerte guiara mis pasos. Y esto es lo que obtuviste a cambio. Debes estar orgulloso… ¿verdad, padre?_

**. . .**

– _¡¿Cómo…cómo has podido hacerlo?_ _–_gritó enfurecido el joven de cabellos rubios.

El pequeño pueblo agrícola, apenas un amontonado conjunto de casas de adobe, piedra y paja, se encontraba completamente destruido, con sus angostas calles de tierra sembradas de cadáveres; cuerpos que en vida habían pertenecido tanto a hombres armados como a mujeres y niños inocentes.

El joven rubio, arrodillado sobre la tierra mezclada de sangre, bajó la cabeza abatido, ahogando un sollozo mientras apretaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho. Llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, con un gran mechón cubriéndole el ojo derecho. La hermosa espada colgando en su cinto, así como sus ropas, compuestas por un par de pantalones azules, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color y una armadura ligera de acero negro, lo identificaban como un hombre de armas. No aparentaba tener mucho más de dieciocho años de edad, y observaba al muchacho parado frente a él con una mezcla de odio y asco latiendo en sus ojos azules.

– _¿Cuál es tu maldito problema ahora, Gourry? –_ respondió con voz fría y arrogante el otro joven, sosteniéndole la mirada con sus afilados ojos grises _– Nos ordenaron recuperar las armas y los tesoros que estos campesinos habían robado, y eso hicimos. El cliente estará más que satisfecho con nuestra actuación._

– _¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solo debíamos recuperar las armas para así sofocar una rebelión innecesaria… ¡No tenías por qué asesinar a toda esta gente inocente!_ – Gourry calló de repente, observando el cuerpo sin vida de la niña entre sus brazos. Apenas debía llegar a los ocho años… – _No tenías por qué…_

El muchacho frente a él le sonrió en forma repulsiva, cruzándose de brazos. Era un joven de su misma edad, de cabellos rubios y cortos, con mechones muy lacios que resbalaban sobre su frente. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una frialdad espeluznante, dándole un aspecto desagradable a su rostro, el cual, en realidad, era de facciones sumamente hermosas. Vestía un grueso jubón negro, ajustado al torso con pequeñas correas de cuero marrón, y un par de pantalones, también negros, en cuyo cinturón colgaban dos espadas de hoja recta y delgada. Una larga capa de un rojo intenso completaba su atuendo, cubriéndole parte de pecho al frente y cayendo libre hasta los tobillos por detrás.

– _Exacto, sofocar la rebelión –_ dijo en tono tranquilo, sin dejar de sonreír ponzoñosamente – _Imagina lo contento que estará ahora el señor feudal al saber que no solo recuperamos sus armas y sus tesoros, sino que también acabamos con todos los infelices que intentaban sublevarse._

El joven hizo una pausa, observando de reojo los cuerpos sin vida esparcidos por las calles. Entonces soltó una leve carcajada, abriendo ambos brazos, como si explicara algo obvio.

– _Deberías estar satisfecho, Gourry. Observa a tu alrededor… ¿No te parece hermoso, no te parece un trabajo bien hecho?_

Gourry no lo soportó más. Dando un veloz salto se incorporó de golpe del suelo, tomando violentamente al muchacho por las ropas, justo a la altura del cuello.

– _Gádriel…tú…tú… ¡No te atrevas a considerarme parte de esta atrocidad! Te adelantaste para hacer el reconocimiento del terreno, y yo, como un completo estúpido, te creí. De haber sabido qué harías esto... ¡te hubiese matado con mis propias manos!_

Gádriel curvó aún más sus labios, ampliando su sonrisa venenosa, y luego empujó a Gourry de un manotazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

– _¿Por qué no lo intentas entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas que la muerte te guíe? _– la oscuridad en su interior latió con ansiedad mientras hablaba – _He visto como te mueves en combate, mi estimado compañero. Sería muy divertido quebrar esa indestructible voluntad que demuestras al blandir tu espada._

Gourry lo observó fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, como si en verdad considerara la oferta. Gádriel le devolvió la mirada tranquilamente, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, esperando. Entonces Gourry se dio vuelta, alejándose de él y de la masacre a paso lento, sin mirar hacia atrás.

– _No lo haré –_ dijo en tono seco _– No me convertiré en alguien como tú, alguien que asesina guidado solo por sus más bajos instintos. Pero…_ – Gourry se detuvo, observándolo por encima del hombro con los ojos encendidos – _ruega a los Dioses que no volvamos a cruzar nuestros caminos otra vez. Porque entonces no correrás con tanta suerte..._

Gádriel no contestó. Dejó que se marchara del pequeño pueblo, observando cómo su silueta se perdía lentamente en el horizonte. Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, contemplando el cielo cubierto del naranja rojizo del ocaso, un hermoso tono que siempre le recordaba el danzar de las llamas al devorarlo todo.

– _Te estaré esperando_– susurró.

**. . .**

Gádriel cruzó lentamente sus espadas gemelas, envainándolas con cuidado en las pequeñas fundas de cuero ubicadas en su espalda, sobre la larga gabardina roja. Sus largos cabellos, atados a la altura de la nuca con una cinta negra, le caían sobre el rostro en lacios mechones dorados. Con paso tranquilo, un tanto aburrido, avanzó a través del desierto paraje en el bosque, el cual era atravesado por un largo camino de tierra que se bifurcaba en muchos sentidos, comunicando con varios pueblos y ciudades más allá de la densa masa de árboles que crecía a sus costados.

Detrás de él, justo en mitad del ancho sendero de tierra, un elegante carruaje ardía en llamas, con sus caballos muertos en el suelo. Alrededor del carruaje, una escolta de más de diez hombres yacía sobre la tierra, bañados en sangre, con sus manos aún sujetando las espadas que no habían conseguido hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

Gádriel suspiró, alzando la vista hacia el despejado cielo de la media mañana. El rival político de su cliente estaba muerto; carbonizado en el interior del carruaje, y su grupo de guardaespaldas, aquellos de los cuales se suponía que debía cuidarse, habían resultado ser una panda de inútiles que apenas justificaban un golpe de sus espadas. Gádriel volvió a suspirar, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Hacía meses que no tenía un encargo emocionante, y estaba comenzando a aburrirse un poco; no de la matanza, claro, sino de la escasa exigencia de los combates que éstas suponían. Tal vez ya era tiempo de retirarse de los trabajos particulares durante una temporada y unirse al ejército de algún reino conflictivo. Quizás, rodeado de cientos de oponentes en un campo de batalla, podría emplearse a fondo de verdad.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, el mercenario continuó caminando tranquilamente, abandonando el camino y adentrándose en el bosque. Pero, de pronto, no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo, deteniendo por completo su avance. Gádriel escuchó con suma atención, mientras una lúgubre sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Entonces, con un movimiento increíblemente rápido, desenfundó las hojas cruzadas en su espalda, dándose vuelta de golpe.

– _Sal ahora, sé que estás ahí_ – dijo sonriendo cruelmente, apuntando con una de sus espadas hacia la maraña de árboles que se extendía frente a él.

– _Impresionante –_ susurró una suave voz de mujer a sus espaldas, una voz que sonó a solo unos centímetros de su oído.

Gádriel se dio vuelta sobresaltado, arrojando dos poderosos golpes horizontales con sus hojas, las cuales cortaron el aire produciendo un sonoro silbido. El joven parpadeó varias veces, confundido, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. No había nadie allí.

– _Tranquilízate, niño, solo deseo hablar._

La misma voz suave y melodiosa de antes…

Gádriel alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos grises en la alta rama de un árbol. De pie sobre ella, a más de veinte metros de altura, una hermosa jovencita lo observaba sonriendo tranquilamente. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? No había tardado ni un segundo en darse vuelta y golpear con todas sus fuerzas… ¡Era imposible!

La chica ladeó la cabeza, observándolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. Iba cubierta del cuello a los tobillos por una larga túnica negra, la cual ocultaba completamente sus manos. Gádriel no recordaba haber visto jamás una mujer más hermosa; una chica de estatura mediana, figura perfecta y grandes ojos del azul más profundo. Sus cabellos eran muy largos, cayendo libres hasta la cintura, y eran de la misma extraña tonalidad azul de sus ojos. Estaban peinados con una perfecta raya al medio, con dos finos mechones naciéndole de la frente y dos rodetes formados a cada lado de la cabeza.

– _¿Quién…eres tú? –_ preguntó Gádriel, sintiéndose extrañamente alarmado ante la presencia de aquella chica.

La joven amplió su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos y observándolo con ternura.

– _Mi nombre es Huraker. Y tengo un trabajo que tal vez te interese; uno que, te aseguro, encontrarás sumamente divertido…Gádriel Béliar._

**.**

**Fin del anexo 3**

**.**


	13. Capítulo 9: Cenizas

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Cenizas**

**.**

Gourry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, sentándose en la acera con las espaldas cargadas contra el muro semi destruido. Durante unos instantes, no hizo más que permanecer en un silencio absoluto, observando el cielo estrellado del pequeño pueblo en los límites de Ralteague. Una fina capa de nubes grises cubría parcialmente el firmamento, interrumpiendo de tanto en tanto el tenue brillo plateado de la luna. Gourry se limpió la sangre que le resbalaba por el rostro con el dorso de la mano, observando de reojo hacia su izquierda. Sentado a su lado, también descansando contra el muro, se encontraba Gádriel. Sin su larga gabardina roja, vestía solo un par de pantalones negros y una ajustada camisa sin mangas, además de las botas cortas de cuero marrón y los mitones en sus manos. Su rostro se veía cansado, y se presionaba fuertemente el abdomen con la mano derecha, observando absorto el cielo nocturno.

Gourry posó sus ojos sobre las muñecas ennegrecidas y laceradas de Gádriel, las cuales sangraban levemente, despidiendo un fuerte olor a carne quemada. La imagen le revolvió el estómago, por lo cual decidió concentrar nuevamente su vista en las estrellas.

– _¿Tienes algo que decir? –_ preguntó de repente, con un tono de voz que sonó extrañamente amable.

Gádriel volvió la cabeza hacia él, sonriéndole en forma amistosa.

– _Lo he estado pensando. Pero…la verdad es que, ahora que ha llegado el momento, no se me ocurre nada._

– _Sé lo que se siente…_

– _Me imagino…debes haber estado en una situación como ésta más veces de las que te gustaría recordar ¿verdad? Justo como yo. Aunque…jamás pensé que finalmente llegaría hasta este punto… – _Gádriel desvió tristemente la mirada_ – Ese punto en el que ya no hay vuelta atrás..._

Gourry guardó silencio al escuchar estas palabras. Continuó observando atentamente el cielo, perdiéndose en el brillo de las estrellas.

– _No tenía por qué terminar así… – _murmuró de repente.

Gádriel soltó una ligera carcajada, que sonó divertida y sincera a los oídos del espadachín.

– _¿Y cómo pensaste que terminaría? Lo sabías bien, Gourry, lo supiste desde el momento en que abandonaste la aldea aquella tarde, hace tantos años. Y, si he de serte sincero, no podría estar más feliz con este desenlace…_

Gourry sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

– _Jamás cambiarás, ¿verdad?_

– _Sabes que no._

– _Pero… ¿te arrepientes?_

Gádriel no contestó. Bajó la cabeza, como si pensara detenidamente.

– _Solo hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento… – _dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible_ – De no haber podido hacer nada por protegerla._

Aunque muy en el fondo lo había sabido, aquellas palabras golpearon a Gourry más de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

– _¿Tu…madre?_

El mercenario asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Gourry estudió atentamente su expresión, como si intentara encontrar algo oculto a la vista, algo que escapara a todo lo que siempre había creído saber de él. Suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el firmamento.

– _Bueno, supongo que eso es un comienzo…_

Gádriel no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada, la cual calló rápidamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su mano presionó fuertemente contra su abdomen.

– _¿Comienzo dices?, ¿De qué? Sabes que tal cosa no es posible. Nunca lo fue, y mucho menos ahora._

– _Pudo haber sido posible, solo si tú hubieras…_

– _¿Si hubiera qué? ¿Olvidado todo lo que me convirtió en lo que soy? ¿Arrancado el veneno que ya formaba parte de mi alma? No, gracias. Jamás hubo vuelta atrás…y no me arrepiento de ello. Yo mismo escogí este camino – _Gádriel se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando sus ropas_ – Yo lo escogí...no la oscuridad que vive en mi interior..._

Gourry no insistió más. Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo de reojo y sintiendo nuevamente que no se encontraba sentado junto a un simple joven; sino junto a un animal salvaje, una bestia herida que aguardaba lo impostergable. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza por él. De algún modo, podía notar _algo_ en el fondo de esos ojos grises y fríos, algo que parecía expresar más que solo crueldad y arrogancia. Tal vez…

– _¿Tienes algo que decir? –_ volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono sumamente serio.

Gádriel rió, una risa que sonó débil y ahogada.

– _¿Acaso…acaso no he dicho bastante ya?_

– _Sabes muy bien a que me refiero – _inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sombrío_ – Queda…poco tiempo._

Gádriel no contestó. De repente todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Sus hombros se deslizaron levemente por el muro, sus piernas se estiraron, y la cabeza cayó hacia adelante, apoyando el mentón sobre el pecho.

– _¿Y bien? – _insistió Gourry.

Silencio.

– _¿Gádriel?_

Gourry lo observó. Los rubios cabellos del mercenario caían sobre su rostro, impidiéndole ver sus ojos. Su piel se había vuelto sumamente pálida, cenicienta. No se movía.

– _Puedo verlos… – _dijo de repente, sin alzar la cabeza.

– _¿Verlos? – _preguntó confundido Gourry, sin entender a que se refería. Pero entonces abrió enormemente los ojos, presa del asombro – _¿Acaso…acaso te refieres a…?_

Gádriel sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Sus labios estaban blancos.

– _Puedo verlos… –_ repitió _– Me están llamando._

Gourry suspiró con pesar, clavando sus ojos azules en el firmamento cargado de estrellas. Ahora lo entendía.

– _Ve con ellos entonces… – _dijo _– Pero…no esperes que te perdonen._

Gádriel ensanchó su sonrisa.

**.**

La pared de madera de la cabaña explotó en mil pedazos, generando un enorme estruendo que se extendió por todo el poblado. Gourry, quien se encontraba de vigilancia fuera de la casa, levantó ambos brazos en forma instintiva, viendo cómo, a solo unos metros frente a él, la pared reventaba envuelta en una bola de fuego. Una figura de negro emergió de repente de entre la densa nube de humo, polvo y llamas, echándose a correr a toda velocidad hacia el corazón del pueblo. Gourry pudo distinguir claramente unos cabellos rubios y lacios meciéndose contra el viento.

– _¡Gádriel! _– exclamó sorprendido_ – Ese maldito… ¿Cómo demonios logró escapar? _

Sin perder un segundo, Gourry se apresuró hacia el interior de la cabaña. La pared a la derecha de la entrada había desaparecido casi por completo, quedando apenas unos bordes chamuscados y ennegrecidos de madera, de modo que podía ver el interior sin ningún problema.

– _¡Lina!_

El espadachín irrumpió apresurado en la habitación, levantando a la hechicera del suelo. Lina tenía una perfecta expresión de confusión en el rostro, y movía los ojos de un lado a otro del cuarto, cómo si intentara comprender qué demonios había sucedido.

– _¡Lina! ¿Te encuentras bien? –_ exclamó preocupado, apretando a la hechicera contra su pecho.

– _¿Gourry? – _preguntó confundida_ – ¿Qué…qué diablos pasó? Mis oídos…ese maldito zumbido… ¡no puedo escuchar nada!_

Gourry intentó tranquilizarse, estudiando con atención a Lina. No tenía ningún signo visible de daño, pero obviamente estaba conmocionada por la terrible explosión que había tenido lugar a su lado, mientras aún se encontraba dormida. Observó a su alrededor rápidamente, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Zelgadiss, Ameria, e incluso Amel, se encontraban en la misma condición que ella, observando desorientados en todas direcciones sin entender que había sucedido. Notó que Zelgadiss se había caído de la cama y que sujetaba su hombro izquierdo con fuerza. Al parecer su herida se había abierto con la caída, pues una gran mancha carmesí comenzaba a extenderse sobre sus ropas claras.

Gourry depositó a Lina con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo, haciéndole señas para que se tranquilizara. Gádriel había sido astuto. Era consciente de que si atacaba a sus captores mientras aún dormían corría el riesgo de despertar a uno de ellos, pasando a estar en una clara desventaja numérica, por lo cual había decidido optar por el factor sorpresa, aprovechando el espacio cerrado que la habitación suponía. Y había funcionado perfectamente. Mientras él revisaba desesperado si sus amigos estaban heridos, Gádriel seguramente ya se encontraba cerca del centro del pueblo, huyendo hacia las grandes ciudades del interior del país. No podía permitirle volver con refuerzos ahora que se encontraban tan cerca de Lyzeille.

– _Lina…escúchame bien. Deben quedarse aquí; se encuentran demasiado aturdidos como para luchar contra ese loco, además tus heridas y las de los demás aún no terminan de sanar. Yo me haré cargo de él…no te preocupes._

Lina asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole con cariño. Sin detenerse a pensar si la hechicera en verdad había oído y entendido lo que acababa de decirle, Gourry le devolvió la sonrisa con igual ternura. Sin perder un instante más, salió a toda velocidad del interior de la cabaña, corriendo como un poseso a través de las angostas calles de tierra. Aún no lograba entender cómo diablos había hecho Gádriel para romper sus ataduras de acero, más teniendo en cuenta que la herida del mercenario, producto de su anterior combate, apenas había comenzado a sanar. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder pensando en eso, debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Luego de más de veinte minutos corriendo en la oscuridad, Gourry llegó a la plaza principal del pueblo. Se trataba de un gran espacio en forma circular, una rotonda, a la cual conectaban varias de las precarias calles de tierra. En su centro se levantaba una hermosa fuente de piedra finamente tallada, uno de los pocos lujos que había visto en aquel pueblo. La rotonda se encontraba rodeada por numerosas casas, las cuales, a diferencia de las construcciones ubicadas junto a las murallas, eran más altas y estaban construidas en piedra. Fue desde el tejado de una de esas casas que una veloz esfera de fuego salió disparada hacia él.

Gourry se arrojó al suelo apresuradamente, evitando apenas el poderoso hechizo, el cual hizo volar por los aires el muro a sus espaldas.

– _¡Gourry, viejo amigo! – _escuchó exclamar a Gádriel, mientras bajaba de un salto del tejado_ – Así que sigues con vida, eh. Pensé que te había hecho pedazos al volar parte de la cabaña. Parece que me equivoqué de pared, ¿verdad?_

Gourry se incorporó lentamente del suelo, observándolo con suma atención mientras se colocaba en guardia. Gádriel había perdido su larga gabardina roja, de manera que ahora vestía solo la camisa negra sin mangas que siempre llevaba debajo. Pudo notar claramente las horribles quemaduras circulares que rodeaban sus muñecas chamuscadas. De modo que así había conseguido liberarse…

Gourry respiró profundamente, e intentó sonar lo más calmado posible.

– _Gádriel…escúchame bien. Tus heridas aún no han sanado, y mis amigos no tardarán en recuperarse y llegar hasta aquí. No tendrás oportunidad si nos enfrentas a todos a la vez, lo sabes…_

El mercenario rió con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– _Claro que lo sé. Y también sé que tú tampoco te has recuperado del todo. Por eso mismo… ¿Qué tal si termino de hacerte pedazos antes de que ellos lleguen?_

Gourry apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, resignándose a lo inevitable. El brillo enfermizo en los ojos de Gádriel, ese que tan bien recordaba, le indicaba que el mercenario no bromeaba, incluso en una situación tan desfavorable como aquella. De todos modos, lo intentó una vez más.

– _Estás desarmado, Gádriel, no tienes tus espadas contigo. Escúchame, esto no tiene por qué…_

– _¿Mis espadas? _– lo interrumpió el mercenario –_ ¿En verdad crees que las necesito para acabar con tu miserable existencia? Gourry…viejo amigo… ¡¿Olvidas por qué me llaman El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno?_

Gádriel alzó ambas manos, las cuales resplandecieron en un intenso brillo anaranjado.

– _¡Espera…_!

– _¡Bola de Fuego!_

Gourry no insistió más. Antes de siquiera proponérselo, ya estaba corriendo en línea recta a toda velocidad, sujetando su espada a dos manos con la hoja extendida hacia un lado del cuerpo. Sin interrumpir su avance, Gourry logró eludir las múltiples esferas ardientes con cortos y veloces saltos hacia los lados. Las casas a sus espaldas estallaron en pedazos, levantando una espesa nube de polvo que oscureció aún más el frío aire nocturno.

Gádriel sonrió complacido, extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente como si sujetara un arco y una flecha. Una brillante saeta de fuego se formó en el arco imaginario, siendo enseguida rodeada por una veintena más de ellas, las cuales describieron un círculo en torno a la flecha original, suspendidas mágicamente en el aire. Gourry emergió cómo un bólido del interior de la nube de humo, continuando su veloz avance hacia el mercenario, con la espada lista para tomar la ofensiva en cualquier segundo. Gádriel ensanchó su turbia sonrisa.

– _¡Flare Arrow! – _exclamó.

Las numerosas saetas salieron disparadas hacia el espadachín como si fueran una lluvia de fuego, cada una de ellas tan veloz como el rayo. Sin embargo, Gourry no se detuvo. Aún a la carrera, consiguió desviar las flechas ardientes con rapidísimos giros de su espada, dibujando fugaces líneas de plata en el aire. Gádriel esbozó una mueca de impaciencia, creando una nueva partida de flechas mágicas, las cuales se unieron de repente, formando una especie de lanza de fuego. El mercenario extendió el brazo hacia atrás como si se dispusiera a arrojar una jabalina, observando atentamente como Gourry cubría los últimos metros que los separaban.

– _¡Flare Lance! – _gritó Gádriel, arrojando el poderoso hechizo a una muy corta distancia.

Gourry se arrojó al suelo rápidamente, rodando con agilidad al ras del mismo. La jabalina de fuego pasó por encima de él a toda velocidad, chamuscándole algunos cabellos e impactando de lleno contra la fuente de la plaza, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Gourry se incorporó de un salto repentino y preciso, cayendo sobre Gádriel con la espada lista para el ataque. El mercenario retrocedió un paso, inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo y preparándose para la contraofensiva.

Con una agilidad que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del propio Gourry, Gádriel eludió la lluvia de mandobles y estocadas que cayó sobre él como una tormenta de acero. Sin embargo, la aceleración y la velocidad de Gourry eran tales que pronto se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos, sintiendo como sus brazos y su rostro se cubrían de superficiales pero dolorosos cortes. Apretando los dientes, Gádriel elevó su brazo izquierdo en un movimiento que fue como un parpadeo, golpeando la muñeca de su rival hacia arriba. El brazo de Gourry se detuvo en seco, bloqueado como por una barra de acero. La patada que a continuación barrió con su estómago fue tan potente y veloz, que apenas alcanzó a verla.

Gourry cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, asombrado y sintiendo como el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones. Quiso apartarse del radio de alcance de su enemigo, pero el dolor era tan intenso que apenas fue capaz de enderezarse. De ese modo, encorvado y aturdido, nada pudo hacer para evitar el puñetazo que Gádriel le propinó a continuación en pleno rostro.

Gourry cayó violentamente sobre el suelo, rodando varios metros sin control, lo cual fue aprovechado por su rival. Agachándose rápidamente, Gádriel apoyó con fuerza la palma de su mano sobre la tierra.

– _¡Flare Haut!_

El suelo se agrietó en torno a la mano del mercenario, y un segundo después la rajadura se extendió velozmente hacia adelante, como si un enorme animal avanzara por debajo de la tierra. Gourry logró apoyar una mano sobre el suelo, incorporándose justo a tiempo para evitar la enorme columna de fuego que emergió desde las entrañas de la tierra, elevándose hacia los cielos como una torre envuelta en llamas.

El silencio se hizo presente entonces; un silencio acompañado del movimiento único del polvo y el humo devorando el aire. Ambos se observaron sin hacer un solo movimiento, separados por varios metros de suelo humeante y resquebrajado. Gádriel sonrió, limpiando con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le resbalaba por uno de los pequeños cortes en su mejilla.

– _Bien…muy bien… – _murmuró complacido _– Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella tarde…la última vez que nos vimos._

Gourry entrecerró los ojos, levantando la espada con ambas manos y colocándola horizontalmente a un costado del rostro. No contestó. Gádriel abrió los brazos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el firmamento cubierto de nubes y estrellas.

– _Dijiste que no correría con suerte cuando volviéramos a vernos… Pues aquí me tienes, Gourry, alégrate, y… – _Gádriel desvió su cruel mirada hacia él_ – ¡demuéstrame si eres capaz de cumplir con tu palabra!_

Gourry bajó la vista hacia el suelo, sin desarmar su postura defensiva. Parecía meditar profundamente algo, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando miró nuevamente a Gádriel, sus ojos se vieron opacos, cansados.

– _Lo haré, Gádriel, te detendré. Pero…no lo haré movido por la ira como en aquella ocasión – _Gourry sonaba extrañamente triste _– Lo haré porque te has convertido en una amenaza para absolutamente todos los que te rodean. Lo haré porque es necesario ponerle un fin a tu locura. _

Aquellas palabras no agradaron en absoluto al mercenario, el cual frunció marcadamente el entrecejo, mirándolo con una indisimulable ira. Con un muy lento movimiento, Gádriel alzó el puño derecho ante su rostro. Todo vestigio de burla y arrogancia había desaparecido por completo de su expresión, dando lugar a una furia irracional y violenta.

– _¿Sabes algo? Yo no tengo unos poderosos talismanes amplificadores como tu novia _– murmuró entre dientes –_ Pero incluso así, he llegado lo más lejos que un hombre puede llegar en el dominio de la Magia Shamánica de Fuego._

El puño de Gádriel brilló intensamente, un resplandor azulado que generó una leve brisa a su alrededor, agitando sus cabellos dorados y levantando el polvo del suelo.

– _Fuente de todo poder…llama carmesí que ardes intensamente…mediante las palabras del pacto reúne tu poder en mi mano…_

Cuatro perfectas esferas de luz se formaron en torno a él, flotando en el aire, cada una tan grande como un puño. Gourry retrocedió varios pasos, asombrado, hasta que sus espaldas chocaron contra la pared de una de las numerosas casas que bordeaban la plaza. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al reconocer el hechizo que el mercenario pretendía invocar.

– _Solo he logrado formar cuatro – _murmuró Gádriel, moviendo sus ojos de una esfera de luz a otra, estudiándolas_ – Pero cada una de ellas tiene el potencial para generar la peor de las destrucciones... ¡Prepárate!_

Gádriel bajó con fuerza su brazo derecho, como si golpeara verticalmente con una espada invisible.

– _¡Blast Bomb!_

Las cuatro esferas de energía salieron disparadas hacia arriba como si tuvieran vida propia, para luego caer velozmente en picada hacia Gourry. El espadachín abrió los ojos, incrédulo, observando como el hechizo al cual había reconocido como el más poderoso de la Magia Shamánica de Fuego caía sobre él. Una inmensa explosión azulada iluminó la noche, devorando y consumiendo todo dentro de su radio de alcance. Las casas de piedra se deshicieron en pequeños trozos de roca, a la par que el estallido abría la tierra bajo los pies, generando un inmenso cráter circular que cubrió casi la totalidad de la plaza.

Gádriel, con el brazo derecho colgando hacia abajo y la respiración sumamente agitada, observó por afuera del cráter el resultado de su ataque. La plaza se encontraba irreconocible, consumida por la explosión, y solo algunas pocas de las casas más cercanas continuaban aún en pie. Sonrió con satisfacción, sujetando fuertemente la herida que aún no sanaba en su estómago, y que ahora comenzaba a dolerle de verdad debido al esfuerzo. No importaba. Él había ganado; él había sobrevivido finalmente. Él había logrado alzarse victorioso en aquel encuentro predestinado… Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse antes de que los demás llegaran al campo de batalla. Y entonces lo vio.

Gourry cayó sobre él con su espada lista para el ataque, saltando desde lo alto de una de las casas que habían sobrevivido a la explosión. Gádriel abrió enormemente los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Entonces recordó la imagen del espadachín de espaldas contra la pared de una de las construcciones, antes de que él arrojara su mortal hechizo. ¡Había trepado al muro de un salto antes de que el _Blast Bomb_ explosionara! Y ahora caía sobre él con la espada en alto, dispuesto a robarle su victoria. Dispuesto a terminar con él para "ponerle un fin a su locura". Esas arrogantes palabras hicieron hervir de ira su sangra ¡No se lo permitiría!

– _¡Aún no! – _gritó enfurecido, alzando un brazo hacia su oponente, el cual ya se encontraba encima de él.

Gourry arrojó un poderoso golpe vertical, sujetando la empuñadura con ambas manos. Sin embargo, la hoja de la espada chocó contra la mano abierta de Gádriel, en la cual concentraba una pequeña pero poderosa bola de fuego. Gourry presionó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, aún en el aire, y lo mismo hizo su rival. De repente, la esfera de fuego estalló entre ambos, generando una potente onda expansiva que los arrojó hacia atrás.

Gádriel retrocedió varios metros arrastrando los pies, con ambos brazos alzados a la altura del rostro. Cuando consiguió enfocar nuevamente la vista hacia el frente, se encontró con algo que jamás habría podido anticipar.

La onda expansiva había arrojado a Gourry de espaldas contra la pared derruida de una de las casas. Sin embargo, con una agilidad indecible, el espadachín se había dado vuelta en pleno aire, impactando con la planta de sus pies contra el muro, logrando amortiguar totalmente el impacto. Entonces, aprovechando la fuerza absorbida, Gourry tomó impulso contra la pared con ambos pies, saliendo disparado hacia el frente como una bala de cañón. Y fue con esa terrible violencia y aceleración que embistió contra Gádriel, enterrando su espada en el torso del mercenario.

Los dos guerreros atravesaron los restos de la plaza a una increíble velocidad, el primero aún impulsado por el salto que acababa de ejecutar, y el segundo siendo arrastrado por la potencia del mismo. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron por completo, quedando de pie sobre la tierra calcinada, uno frente al otro. Gádriel observó a Gourry con los dientes apretados, dejando escapar un grueso hilo de sangre de su boca. La hoja de la espada se encontraba hundida en el área central del torso, con la punta sobresaliendo por sus espaldas. Gádriel sujetaba el filo con su sangrante mano izquierda, con la cual había evitado que el acero se hundiera hasta la empuñadura.

Entonces volvió a observar a Gourry.

El espadachín lo miraba directo a los ojos con una expresión vacía, una como nunca le había visto antes. Aún así, Gádriel pudo notar algo oculto en la mirada azul de su rival, algo que reconoció enseguida. Gourry lo observaba con…lástima. ¡Con lástima! ¡A él, al Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno! El mercenario se enfureció enormemente, irracionalmente, como jamás recordaba haberse enfurecido antes. Entones, preso de una ira indecible, alzó rápidamente su mano derecha, en la cual brilló una intensa luz naranja.

Gourry cerró los ojos con resignación. Y luego hundió la espada hasta la empuñadura.

El mercenario se detuvo en seco, dejando caer el brazo. Un grueso chorro de sangre escapó de entre sus labios, acompañado de un quejido ahogado. Vio borrosamente como Gourry volvía a abrir sus ojos, como otra vez lo observaba con ese maldito brillo de lástima oculto en su mirada.

– _¡AHHHH!_

Gádriel alzó nuevamente su mano derecha, fuera de sí, concentrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero Gourry fue más rápido. Con un veloz movimiento de muñeca, el espadachín giró la hoja dentro del cuerpo del mercenario, y luego la arrancó de un fuerte tirón. Gádriel trastabilló, retrocediendo varios pasos, llevándose ambas manos hacia el abdomen. Durante unos instantes, ambos permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles, observándose. Su respiración agitada y atragantada por el polvo en el aire fue lo único que pudo oírse en la noche.

Y fue entonces que Gádriel sonrió de un modo distinto; una sonrisa que no fue ni cruel ni arrogante, sino simplemente triste. Muy lentamente, casi con cuidado, el mercenario retiró ambas manos de su abdomen, sin dejar de observar a Gourry directo a los ojos. El espadachín pudo ver la herida con claridad; una herida abierta en el área superior del torso, justo por debajo del pectoral derecho. Un golpe directo al hígado.

Gádriel dio media vuelta, sin decir nada, para luego alejarse cojeando del campo de batalla. Con un movimiento pesado, el mercenario se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sentándose contra el muro semi destruido de una de las casas. Con la cabeza gacha, las rodillas dobladas y los brazos apoyados sobre éstas, parecía que simplemente intentaba reponerse de un fuerte cansancio. Esa fue le impresión que Gourry tuvo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, observándolo con atención. De pronto, aún a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era el mercenario, le pareció que tener la espada sujeta entre sus manos era algo absolutamente innecesario. La envainó lentamente, dejando que el acero se deslizara con cuidado por la funda, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose junto a Gádriel.

Gourry permaneció en absoluto silencio, con la vista clavada en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. La dificultosa respiración de Gádriel era el único sonido que podía oír en la noche; una respiración agitada, espesa. Sin que el mercenario lo notara, observó de reojo la herida abierta en su torso. Sangraba copiosamente, deslizándose por la camisa negra y cayendo al suelo en gotas gruesas e intermitentes. Le pareció increíble que aún permaneciera consciente, pues sabía muy bien lo que una herida como esa significaba… De todos modos, Gourry supuso que el mercenario no debía sentir demasiado para esos momentos. Notó su terrible palidez, acentuada aún más por el brillo de la luna, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

– _¿Tienes algo para decir?_

**. **

Lina atravesó la calle de tierra a gran velocidad, corriendo apresurada hacia el centro del pueblo. El costado derecho de su abdomen la molestaba con agudas punzadas de dolor, allí donde Huraker la había herido. El agudo pitido en sus oídos tampoco había desaparecido del todo, sintiendo aún como si una especie de aguja se enterrara en sus tímpanos. Sabía que Gourry era el que más rápidamente había comenzado a recuperarse de los cuatro, y confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades. Pero aún así…

Lina llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, sintiendo una repentina mezcla de temor, angustia y ansiedad. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él, aún a sabiendas de que Gourry era todo un maestro en el arte de la espada. Se trataba de una preocupación diferente a cualquier otra que pudiera experimentar; era un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma, congelando su corazón como si una mano de hielo lo estrujara entre sus dedos.

– _Gourry… – _susurró casi imperceptiblemente, sin detener su veloz carrera hacia el centro del pueblo.

– _Lo menosprecias al preocuparte de ese modo – _dijo de repente una voz fría y cortante.

Lina frunció el entrecejo, observando de reojo hacia su izquierda. Amel corría a toda velocidad a su lado, a poco más de un metro de distancia. Sus ojos azules, de pupilas finas y delgadas, como las de una serpiente, observaban fijamente hacia delante. Su rostro se veía pálido e inexpresivo, como si estuviese hecho de mármol, dando la extraña sensación de que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Sin embargo, Lina pudo escucharlo con claridad otra vez.

– _Gádriel Béliar es un buen enemigo, muy peligroso para ser un humano común y corriente. Pero la habilidad de tu protector con la espada se encuentra totalmente fuera de serie. Podrá detenerlo._

Lina sonrió orgullosa, como si Amel explicara algo totalmente fuera de discusión.

– _Pues claro que sí – _contestó con voz altiva y confiada_ – Mi Gourry hará pedazos a ese sujeto; que no te quepa la menor duda. ¿Verdad, muchachos?_

La hechicera torció la cabeza hacia su derecha, con una sonrisa arrogante que ocultó muy bien la preocupación que en realidad sentía en su interior. A su lado se encontraban Ameria y Zelgadiss, ambos corriendo tan apurados como ella hacia el centro del pueblo. Las ropas del joven hechicero aún se encontraban manchadas de sangre a la altura del hombro, mientras que la princesa mantenía el ajustado vendaje cubriendo su brazo izquierdo.

– _Gourry es un tipo duro. El mercenario no lo tendrá nada fácil – _dijo convencido Zelgadiss.

– _No me cabe la menor duda _– agregó Ameria –_ Pero… ¿No se preguntan cómo diablos hizo para liberarse? ¡Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda! ¡Envueltas en acero!_

– _Con calor._

Todos torcieron la mirada hacia Amel, confundidos.

– _¿Cómo dices?_

– _El mercenario – _contestó tranquilamente el joven de la cicatriz, sin devolverles la mirada_ – Debe haber calentado las cadenas haciendo uso de la Magia Shamánica de Fuego, casi hasta el punto de fundirlas._

Ameria hizo un gesto de repulsión, observando sorprendida de Amel a sus amigos. Supuso que la expresión de su rostro no debía ser muy diferente a la que Lina e incluso Zelgadiss tenían en ese momento.

– _No, no puede ser… De hacer algo así se habría calcinado la carne de las muñecas hasta los huesos – _balbuceó la princesa.

– _No si concentró fuertemente la magia antes de liberarla – _la interrumpió Lina, pensativa_ – Debe haber calentado el metal terriblemente rápido, exponiendo así su piel al calor lo menos posible. De todos modos es una maldita locura; no quiero ni imaginar el dolor que algo como eso puede provocar._

– _No sé que me sorprende más, lo que ese loco hizo para liberarse o el hecho de que tú no te hayas dado cuenta – _dijo de repente Zelgadiss, observando de reojo a Amel_ – Pensé que eras uno de esos tipos que jamás bajan la guardia._

Ameria y Lina miraron nerviosamente de uno a otro. No era ningún secreto que Zelgadiss odiaba al antiguo general de Phibrizzo, pero, incluso así, su voz había sonado peligrosamente burlona y despectiva. Amel entrecerró levemente uno de sus ojos, a la par que levantaba la comisura de los labios, esbozando una clara mueca de… ¿vergüenza?

– _Yo…me quedé dormido – _soltó de repente, con su acostumbrada voz vacía de emoción.

Tanto Lina como Ameria, e incluso nuevamente el propio Zelgadiss, se sintieron incapaces de ocultar unas sonrisas casi imperceptibles.

– _Oh…los contratiempos de ser un humano común y corriente – _murmuró Lina en tono malicioso.

Amel hubiese estado verdaderamente encantado de mandar a la hechicera a los mil demonios en ese momento, no obstante, la enorme explosión que sacudió el pueblo entero calló cualquier posible comentario. Una inmensa esfera de fuego se asomó a lo lejos, entre los edificios, cerca de la plaza principal del poblado, iluminando la noche como si el sol se hubiese levantado de repente. Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco sobre la calle de tierra, observando asombrados como el fuego azulado se disipaba lentamente en el aire.

– _Gourry… – _susurró Lina, antes de echarse desesperada a la carrera.

La fría mano de hielo volvía a estrujar su corazón, más fuerte que nunca.

**.**

– _Si…puedo verlas. Todas las personas a las que he asesinado... Me extienden sus manos blancas y muertas, me llaman… _

Gourry continuó sin decir nada, escuchando las palabras de un Gádriel que parecía ajeno a la realidad. El mercenario se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, con las espaldas cargadas contra la pared. Sus brazos colgaban inertes al costado del cuerpo y la cabeza estaba inclinada hacia adelante, con los cabellos rubios cayéndoles sobre el rostro, lo cual impedía ver sus ojos. La herida en su torso había sangrado lo suficiente como para matar a una persona normal, dándole a su piel un aspecto mortalmente blanco y al suelo un brillante tono carmesí.

– _Es casi gracioso… – _continuó, como si hablara consigo mismo_ – Siempre disfruté el temor a la muerte que mi sola presencia provocaba en los corazones de la gente. Si, ese miedo… Tan tangible que casi podrías tocarlo con las manos – _soltó una risa ahogada, espesa de sangre –_ Creo que jamás imaginé que sería yo, finalmente, el que terminaría experimentando esa…sensación._

Gádriel hizo una pausa que se prolongó por varios segundos, solo interrumpida por su irregular y entrecortada respiración. Gourry, sentado inmóvil a su lado, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el mercenario se estaba esforzando por escuchar algo a lo lejos. Algo que él no podía oír.

– "_Ven…ven con nosotros, no temas…" – _susurró de repente_ – Pero la verdad es que…sí tengo miedo…_

Gourry no dijo nada. No expresó verbalmente el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al oír esas palabras. Había odiado a Gádriel desde el momento en que lo conoció, hacía ya tantos años. Había odiado su falta de compasión, su arrogancia, su sadismo, su increíble crueldad… Pero ahora sentía que no estaba preparado para cargar en sus espaldas el peso de esa muerte. No quería esa carga, no la deseaba; la sola idea lo aterraba ¿A qué se debía eso? El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin alguien como Gádriel. ¿Por qué entonces?

– _¿Sabes algo? Siempre pensé que en este momento volvería a verla… – _Gourry abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar la débil voz del mercenario –_ Pero me equivoqué. No es ella la que me llama, no es ella la que me está esperando. Los muertos, los incontables muertos bajo mi espada…son ellos los que me abren sus brazos, son ellos los que me llaman... Es una lástima. Me habría encantado volver a verla…una última vez._

– _Gádriel…tú…_

– _Ahí voy entonces… – _lo interrumpió, como si no lo escuchara, o como si no supiera que él se encontraba ahí, sentado a su lado. Sonrió débilmente; una sonrisa divertida, arrogante, una que solo alguien como él podría haber esbozado _– Pero no esperen una disculpa de mi parte… Después de todo…fue…divertido… _

La cabeza de Gádriel se inclinó aún más, hundiendo el mentón en el pecho. La débil sonrisa quedó petrificada en su rostro, aún transmitiendo la soberbia que tanto lo había caracterizado. Y ya no volvió a hablar. Esas fueron, finalmente, sus últimas palabras. Unas que terminaron por reivindicar algo que Gourry había sospechado desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

– _Al final…moriste como viviste, Gádriel._

Pero, incluso así, fue capaz de entenderlo finalmente. En ese instante supo el por qué de la profunda tristeza que lo atormentaba, una que, sabía, no debería sentir ante la muerte de un asesino despiadado. Gourry giró lentamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el rostro blanco y sonriente. Siempre había pensado que Gádriel era de ese modo tan retorcido debido a su propia naturaleza; que su sadismo y su crueldad eran parte de su mismísima esencia. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, se había equivocado.

– _Te obstinaste en no abandonar jamás el camino que escogiste, ni siquiera en tu último suspiro – _murmuró, volviendo a centrar la mirada en los tonos azules y negros del firmamento –_ Pero… ¿en verdad fuiste tú, como dijiste, el que eligió por propia voluntad ese camino? No creo que haya sido así... Creo que ese camino te fue impuesto. Tal vez, de no haber sufrido el destino que sufriste cuando eras tan solo un niño, tú y yo…podríamos haber sido amigos…_

No había más que pudiera decir. La profunda tristeza por la muerte del monstruo que podría haber sido, en otra vida, una buena persona, se rehusaba a abandonarlo; continuaba punzando en su corazón como si fuera una aguja. No quería pensar que Gádriel había sido, después de todo, una víctima más de la violencia irracional del hombre; no quería sentirlo. No sabiendo las atrocidades que ese muchacho de rostro angelical había cometido. Pero aún así lo pensaba, aún así lo sentía. No quería, pero así era… ¿Sería algún día, movido por esa tristeza, por esa compasión hacia su destino, capaz de perdonarlo? Rezó porque así fuera.

Sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, Gourry se puso de pie lentamente, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta hacia los límites del pueblo. Lyzeille seguía estando a solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Y solo quedaban seis días. No había tiempo que perder.

– _¡Gourry! _

La inconfundible voz de Lina sonó a lo lejos, del otro lado del inmenso cráter que habría la plaza. El espadachín no pudo evitar sonreír gratamente sorprendido, viendo como la hechicera pelirroja, muy por delante del resto de sus amigos (y de Amel…), atravesaba los restos de la plaza a toda velocidad.

– _¡Gourry! ¿Te encuentras bien? _– exclamó, avanzando a trompicones hacia él_ – ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre enfrentar tú solo a ese loco? ¡Ni siquiera te has recuperado del todo!_

– _Lina, por favor cálmate, me encuentro bien – _se apuró a explicar el espadachín, intentando detener con sus manos la lluvia de pequeños puñetazos de reproche de la hechicera, la cual finalmente cedió, abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

– _Estaba preocupada por ti…cerebro de medusa._

Gourry sonrió, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos rojos.

– _Lo sé…_

– _Supongo que para el resto de nosotros ésta es una preocupación menos… – _murmuró de pronto la dura voz de Zelgadiss.

Él y Amel se encontraban de pie ante el paredón contra el cual Gourry había estado sentado, observando inmóviles el cuerpo que aún se apoyaba de espaldas contra el muro. Ameria, parada junto a Lina y Gourry, no fue capaz reprimir una mueca involuntaria de pena.

Gádriel se encontraba sentado ante ellos con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, cargando las espaldas contra la pared. El suelo a su alrededor brillaba cubierto de una sangre muy roja e intensa, la cual empapaba los dorsos de las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. Los cabellos rubios le caían sobre el rostro, dejando ver apenas unos ojos entrecerrados y sin brillo. En ese momento, todos, incluso Amel, tuvieron la escalofriante sensación de que esos ojos grises los observaban atentamente, divertidos; al igual que la arrogante sonrisa que aún curvaba sus labios hacia arriba.

_**Fin del capítulo 9**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos:**

_._

**. **_Flare Arrow:_ un hechizo que crea varias flechas de fuego alrededor del hechicero, volando directamente al objetivo. El número de flechas que son creadas depende del poder del hechicero, y a través del entrenamiento, es posible que las flechas aparezcan en otros lugares, a elección del hechicero. Es el más básico de los hechizos ofensivos de la Magia de Fuego, pero aún así puede causar un daño considerable. Es de fácil manejo y no se tarda mucho en invocar, por lo que es muy útil en el combate.

**.** _Flare Lance_: este conjuro fusiona el poder de varias Flare Arrows para formar una lanza y lanzarla hacia el objetivo. Su capacidad destructiva es mucho mayor que la de varias Flare Arrows invocadas por separado.

**.** _Flare Haut_: hechizo creado por el propio Gádriel. A través de él, el hechicero es capaz de hacer emerger varios pilares de fuego mágico desde la tierra, o de combinarlos en una única y más poderosa columna.

**.** _Blast Bomb_: un conjuro creado por el legendario mago Rei Magnus, y el más poderoso de la Magia Shamánica de Fuego. Al recitarlo el hechicero lanza varias esferas de luz del tamaño de un puño, pero cada esfera tiene el mismo poder destructivo que un Burst Flare. Los humanos normalmente no tienen suficiente capacidad para usar este hechizo, a no ser que usen amplificadores mágicos, como es el caso de Lina Inverse con los talismanes Demon Blood.


	14. Capítulo 10: Éxodo

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Éxodo**

**.**

Deep Sea Dolphin era una mujer sumamente hermosa. O al menos su forma humana lo era. Con un rostro joven y amable, de un blanco perfecto e inmaculado, resultaba a la vista de cualquiera tan bella y delicada como el pétalo de una rosa. Poseía una larga cabellera de un negro azulado e intenso, la cual caía libremente hasta su cintura. Los cabellos, muy lacios y finos, tenían un brillo extraño que recordaba al de las aguas del océano bajo los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, el rasgo más particular de toda su apariencia, sin duda alguna, se encontraba en sus ojos. Éstos eran grandes y profundos, de mirada intensa, y poseían unas enormes pupilas azules que cubrían prácticamente todo el globo ocular, dándole un aspecto distinto al de cualquier persona.

Sus magníficas ropas, las cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a su alta y delgada figura, contribuían, junto a su belleza, a darle un aire de nobleza y elegancia. Llevaba un fino vestido en tonos azules, largo hasta los tobillos, el cual estaba decorado con numerosas perlas y cristales. Un ancho collar de oro, también incrustado en perlas, adornaba su cuello, llegando a cubrir parte del pecho.

Sentada tranquilamente sobre su soberbio trono de oro macizo, decorado con extrañas runas y diseños en forma de demonios, daba toda la sensación de ser la mismísima emperatriz de Lyzeille.

Y quizás así fuera…

– _Era una orden._

Si bien su amable expresión no varió en lo más mínimo, la voz de la mazoku retumbó en forma áspera a lo largo y ancho de toda la inmensa habitación. Arrodilladas frente al trono, con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, Huraker y Riksfalto guardaron silencio, sin decir una sola palabra. Se encontraban en un salón de proporciones enormes, de forma rectangular, el cual estaba tallado en su totalidad en una piedra tan negra como el alquitrán. Las grandes baldosas cuadradas en el suelo, las paredes, el techo, las altas columnas a izquierda y derecha, todo estaba construido con una roca negra como la noche, pulida y brillante. La habitación en sí parecía ser un largo pasillo, tan ancho como una avenida, el cual se encontraba atravesado en toda su extensión por una alfombra roja que llevaba directo al trono. Las numerosas antorchas ubicadas en las paredes, en los espacios entre columna y columna, hicieron aún más evidente la terrible quietud de la sacerdotisa y la general, las cuales permanecieron sumidas en aquel nervioso silencio. Dolphin se reclinó contra el respaldo aterciopelado del trono, apoyando un codo en el borde y dejando descansar el rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

– _Les di la clara orden de aniquilar a los intrusos. Con solo una de ustedes bastaba para hacerlo. Pero las llamé a ambas para que no hubiera contratiempos. ¿Y con qué me encuentro?_

Ni Huraker ni Riksfalto contestaron la pregunta. Permanecieron calladas, con la vista clavada en el brillante suelo negro. Dolphin las miró perezosamente, jugueteando con la extraña joya que llevaba en su mano libre. Parecía ser una especie de perla gigantesca, tan grande como un puño, y de un intenso tono azul oscuro. Por alguna extraña razón, el aire alrededor de la mano que sostenía la joya humeaba ligeramente, como si aquella curiosa esfera estuviera sumamente caliente. O sumamente fría.

– _Lina Inverse _– continuó la Señora de los Mares, sin despegar la vista de sus subordinadas –_ la responsable de la muerte de Phibrizzo y de las resurrecciones de nuestro señor; muy posiblemente el ser humano más versado en magia que existe en la actualidad en todo el mundo. Pero precisamente de eso se trata: de un ser humano._

Huraker levantó levemente la cabeza, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo, sin atreverse a interrumpir a su señora. Dolphin continuó, ignorándola completamente.

– _Zelgadiss Graywords. Un joven hechicero que conoce los secretos más poderosos de la Magia Arcana, entrenado por nuestro tan conocido Ainur Míriel, aquel hombre que tantos problemas nos causó durante la Guerra del Descenso. ¿Se dan cuenta? Un mortal entrenado por otro mortal._

De improviso, en absoluto silencio, una onda expansiva nació desde la extraña joya en manos de Dolphin, extendiéndose en forma circular por toda la habitación. El suelo sobre el cual la sacerdotisa y la general estaban arrodilladas se cubrió de una fina capa de escarcha, al igual que las columnas más cercanas. La Señora de los Mares continuó hablando, sin prestar la más mínima atención a aquel extraño fenómeno.

– _Y finalmente Amel, el Desertor, alguien que hace mucho tiempo gozó de un merecido respeto por parte de todos nosotros. Pero ahora, adivinen qué… _– Dolphin alzó una de sus finas cejas negras –_ no es más que un simple mortal, justo como los demás a los que acabo de nombrar. Siendo así, quisiera saber por qué mis subordinadas, aquellas que nacieron de mi propia sangre, fueron apaliadas por unos simples humanos. Quisiera saber por qué mis poderosas ciervas han vuelto a cometer el mismo error de hace cuatro años – _echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el lejano techo_ – ¿Acaso debo levantarme de mi trono para encargarme personalmente de un asunto tan simple?_

– _Su excelencia – _interrumpió Riksfalto, con voz tranquila, sin mostrar temor alguno –_ sé muy bien que no existe justificación alguna para nuestro fracaso, pero le ruego que nos conceda una nueva oportunidad. No volveremos a fallarle._

Dolphin la observó inexpresivamente durante unos segundos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos alrededor de la joya esférica en su mano.

– _Recuerdas muy bien lo que sucedió hace cuatro años, Riksfalto, y tú también, Huraker. Tuvimos la oportunidad de hacernos del poder del Rey Dragón de Agua, el cual dormía en el interior de ese joven mortal, Lyos. Eso nos habría permitido alzarnos definitivamente sobre Dynast y sobre Zellas, los cuales se atreven a autoproclamarse como los sucesores de Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos. Sin embargo no pudimos conseguirlo… – _Dolphin apretó fuertemente la enorme perla entre sus dedos_ – Esa chiquilla mortal, Lina Inverse, se interpuso en nuestro camino… No lo han olvidado, ¿verdad? Junto a Lyos, el Caballero del Rey Dragón de Agua, ella consiguió derrotarlas a ambas, haciéndome sufrir a mí, en consecuencia, la peor de las humillaciones…_

Dolphin se puso de pie, bajando lentamente por los pequeños escalones de piedra que llevaban hacia el trono. Sus cabellos negro-azulados se mecieron en forma extraña mientras avanzaba hacia sus subordinadas, como si se encontraran sumergidos bajo el agua. Huraker y Riksfalto permanecieron arrodilladas, sin mover un solo músculo, mientras su señora pasaba de largo junto a ellas, dándoles la espalda. Sus grandes y extraños ojos clavaron su mirada en la joya azul que sostenía en la mano derecha, la cual alzó frente a su rostro. Muy lentamente, como si fuera pintada por un pincel, una fina capa de escarcha comenzó a cubrir el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

– _Las cosas son diferentes ahora, queridas mías. Ya no necesito buscar medios ocultos que me permitan incrementar aún más mis poderes _– explicó en tono pausado, calmo, devorando con la mirada la enorme perla en su mano –_ Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que ya no sea necesario poner a Dynast, a Zellas, y mí misma, en el lugar que nos corresponde. No debemos olvidar de donde provenimos, ni con quien se encuentra nuestra verdadera lealtad… –_ Dolphin observó a sus dos subordinadas por encima del hombro, sonriendo amablemente _– Por eso mismo es que volveré a darles una oportunidad a ambas. No podemos permitir que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino, no ahora._

Huraker alzó levemente la cabeza, arañando las baldosas con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el suelo.

– _Le aseguro, su excelencia, que no se arrepentirá _– exclamó solemnemente, en un tono que ocultó muy bien la ira que en realidad sentía por la humillación que había sufrido.

La Señora de los Mares torció la cabeza hacia adelante nuevamente, volviendo a darles la espalda.

– _Ruega que así sea, Huraker, porque te aseguro que ya no habrá segundas oportunidades._

La voz de Dolphin sonó áspera y helada, casi tanto como el hielo que se extendió violentamente por las baldosas bajo sus pies, cubriendo gran parte del suelo, para luego trepar por las altas columnas de piedra negra. Muy lentamente, como si tuviera vida propia, la esfera azul comenzó a levitar sobre la mano de Dolphin, quedando suspendida unos centímetros por encima de la misma. Una delgada línea escarlata se dibujó entonces en la palma de la mazoku, atravesándola verticalmente, y luego se abrió con fuerza, generando una perfecta y sangrante abertura con la forma de un enorme ojo. Con la misma lentitud, la joya descendió nuevamente, pasando a través de la herida abierta en la mano, la cual se cerró de golpe, cicatrizando al instante, ocultando la esfera en el interior del cuerpo de la Señora de los Mares.

**. . .**

A diferencia de Saillune y de Ralteague, reinos que se encontraban rodeados en toda su extensión por una alta muralla que delimitaba su territorio, el Imperio de Lyzeille parecía ser más un conjunto de ciudades autónomas, cada una de las cuales poseía sus propios muros. Vastos campos y zonas rurales se extendían entre ciudad y ciudad, constituyendo el lugar de asentamiento de numerosos pueblos y villas. Precisamente en uno de esos parajes campestres, a un día de camino aún de la ciudad de Atlas, nuestro grupo de héroes había decidido montar un improvisado campamento para pasar la noche. Se trataba de un pequeño claro circular rodeado de árboles, oculto en la gran extensión de bosques que crecían a un costado del camino.

Sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, frente a los restos de un débil fuego, Zelgadiss llevaba a cabo su turno de guardia nocturna. Detrás de él, desparramados sin ningún orden sobre sus bolsas de dormir, Lina y Gourry roncaban ruidosamente, lo cual no dejaba de irritar levemente al joven hechicero.

Zelgadiss suspiró con cansancio, observando atentamente los tonos negros y azules del cielo. Por alguna extraña razón, la visión del firmamento le hizo recordar las largas noches que había pasado junto a Ameria en el Desierto de la Destrucción. Algo en el brillo intenso de las estrellas, y lo cerca que éstas parecían del suelo, le trajo una y otra vez la misma imagen a la mente. En aquel entonces también se habían visto envueltos en una peligrosa aventura, una que le había permitido a él obtener todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Su forma humana, un lugar donde vivir, paz.

Ameria…

Volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose repentinamente abatido. Las cosas eran distintas ahora. Ya no era su destino el que estaba en juego, sino el de todo el mundo. Si fracasaban en su misión, entonces nada impediría a la oscuridad extenderse a lo largo y ancho de todo el planeta… Ignoraba que pretendía Dolphin con aquello, y cuáles eran los motivos ocultos del maldito de Xellos, pero si sabía, y muy bien, que no podía permitir que toda esa devastación continuara. Ahora tenía un verdadero motivo, el más fuerte de todos, para impedir con todo su ser el avance de la Señora de los Mares.

Un motivo que tenía nombre y rostro de mujer.

Y tan solo quedaban dos días…

– _¿En qué piensas?_

La repentina voz de Ameria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Zelgadiss miró de reojo hacia un costado, sonriendo levemente.

– _¿Problemas para dormir?_

La princesa hizo una mueca de disgusto, sentándose a su lado. La tenue luz de la fogata iluminó con claridad su rostro, revelando que hacía poco que se había despertado.

– _¿Cómo dormir con todo este escándalo? – _replicó en tono cansado, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Un sonoro ronquido, muy probablemente de Gourry, explicó por si solo las palabras de la princesa. Zelgadiss ensanchó su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

– _Te entiendo perfectamente._

Ameria sacudió levemente su mano, restándole importancia.

– _¿Cómo se encuentra tu hombro, Zel?_

– _Mucho mejor, gracias a tus atentos cuidados – _contestó el muchacho, colocando la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras movía circularmente la articulación.

Ameria sonrió ante estas palabras observándolo alegremente.

– _¿Y qué tal está tu brazo? – _preguntó Zelgadiss, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– _Oh, ya está bien. Sé que por su aspecto no parecía, pero el ataque de Gádriel solo alcanzó a rozarme._

Zelgadiss desvió la mirada hacia un costado al oír ese nombre, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

– _Gádriel Béliar… – _susurró, apretando los dientes.

La sonrisa de Ameria se desvaneció por completo, siendo reemplazada por una expresión mezcla entre temor y lástima.

– _Lo sé… Pero…ya no debemos preocuparnos por él._

Ambos guardaron silencio, desviando la vista hacia el suelo. De algún modo, aún no habían podido olvidar aquella escalofriante sensación que habían sentido al descubrir el cuerpo sin vida del mercenario, la forma en la cual sus ojos apagados parecieron observarlos fijamente hasta el último momento, sonriéndoles. Ameria sintió un escalofrío trepando por su espalda, tan intenso y repentino como un baldazo de agua fría. Gádriel no era más que un simple ser humano, justo como ellos. Y aún así, había sido capaz de ocasionarles tantos problemas. ¿Qué oportunidad podían tener ante la todopoderosa Señora de los Mares? ¿Qué oportunidad tenían realmente ante un ser milenario capaz de destruirlos a todos en solo un parpadeo? Tan extenso y apresurado viaje, tantos combates a muerte, tanto dolor y sufrimiento... ¿Realmente tenía sentido lo que estaban haciendo? ¿O acaso no hacían más que acercarse lentamente, paso a paso, hacia su propia muerte?

– _¿Crees…crees que lo lograremos? – _preguntó la princesa en un susurro, sintiendo claramente como el temor y la desesperanza crecían en su interior.

Zelgadiss la observó con una sonrisa. Se veía tan tranquilo…

– _Lo venimos haciendo bastante bien hasta ahora, ¿verdad?_

Ameria bajó la cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos negros cayeran sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos.

– _Sabes a lo que me refiero…_

El hechicero no contestó. Solo se limitó a observarla comprensivamente durante unos cuantos segundos. La sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido. Ante su silencio, Ameria no pudo evitar seguir hablando en forma atropellada, como si intentara arrancar el creciente miedo en su interior por medio de las palabras.

– _Solo quedan dos días para que esos malvados caigan sobre nuestro reino, y…sabes muy bien lo que nos espera en Lyzeille._

Zelgadiss continuó observándola del mismo modo comprensivo, casi paternal, sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces volvió a sonreír. Sonrió con todo el rostro, con la mirada, desde el fondo de sus ojos azules y profundos, esos que la princesa tanto amaba.

– _No, no lo sé. No sé qué es lo que nos espera allí._

Ameria lo miró confundida, casi sintiendo que Zelgadiss le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Acaso había olvidado que la mismísima Deep Sea Dolphin, uno de los cinco sub-lords mazoku, aguardaba por ellos en la ciudad de Atlas? Pero no tuvo oportunidad de replicar nada.

– _Sé cómo habría reaccionado antes, cuando aún era la quimera creada por Rezo – _continuó el muchacho –_ En ese entonces, solo me habría enfocado en el lado pragmático y oscuro de las cosas, marchando a la batalla con valentía, pero también con la desesperanza de sentir que no existe nada que podamos hacer frente a semejante enemigo – _Zelgadiss volvió a observar hacia las estrellas, perdiendo sus ojos en el firmamento – _Sin embargo,_ _esa parte de mí murió el mismo día que recuperé mi cuerpo... No solo existen sombras en este mundo, ¿sabes?, no solo la tristeza y la resignación rigen nuestras vidas. Donde haya sombras, siempre habrá luz, y donde haya luz, siempre habrá esperanza _– volvió a mirar a Ameria directo a los ojos, con calma, con sinceridad _– Por eso es que no sé que nos espera exactamente una vez que lleguemos a Lyzeille. Solo sé que aún conservo las esperanzas, y que haré hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerte. Ese único sentimiento me da una reconfortante calma; la calma y la seguridad de saber que saldremos de esto – _sonrió con ternura_ – Juntos._

Ameria entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo con alegría. Muy lentamente dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zelgadiss, aferrándose a su brazo.

– _Perdón Zel… _

El hechicero frunció levemente el entrecejo.

– _¿Perdón?_

– _Si… Sabes que yo no soy así. Fue un momento de debilidad… Y han sido tus sinceras palabras, como siempre, las que me han devuelto la esperanza...Te lo agradezco._

Zelgadiss sonrió con tranquilidad, dándole una suave palmada en la frente a modo de reproche.

– _Al contrario, yo soy el que debe agradecerte, Ameria. Sabes muy bien a qué se debe mi actual visión del mundo. De a poco, tú transformaste mi vida, convirtiéndote en lo más importante de ella. _.

– _¿Lo más importante? – _preguntó con picardía la princesa, aunque con la voz un tanto apagada debido al cansancio y a las elevadas horas de la madrugada.

Zelgadiss asintió levemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

– _Sobre todas las cosas…_

Ameria ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro. Casi sin darse cuenta, y con las francas palabras de Zelgadiss aún resonando en su cabeza, no tardó en quedarse completamente dormida, acurrucada sobre el hombro de su compañero. El joven guardó silencio, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la princesa. El leve ondear de las llamas le hizo descubrir, complacido, que Ameria se había quedado dormida con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, sintiéndose tontamente contento.

– _Gracias – _susurró.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el campamento, Amel levantó la vista hacia el cielo, pensativo. Se encontraba de espaldas a la pequeña fogata, y las palabras de la conversación que acababa de oír daban vueltas en su cabeza con persistencia, negándose a desaparecer. Muy lentamente, desvió la mirada hacia la cinta blanca anudada en su muñeca, estudiándola con atención.

– _Sobre todas las cosas_… – murmuró, sin poder evitarlo, apenas moviendo los labios.

Más que nunca antes, Amel sintió que era absolutamente necesario poner fin a la ambición de Dolphin. Al igual que Zelgadiss, él también tenía el más importante de los motivos para hacerlo.

Uno con nombre y rostro de mujer.

**. . .**

Las primeras horas de la madrugada, tenuemente iluminadas por las antorchas en los puestos de vigilancia, revelaban el mismo cuadro de tensión y marcialidad que tan habitual se había vuelto en Saillune durante los últimos meses. Las calles se veían desiertas y en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el sonar de las botas de los soldados que llevaban a cabo sus rondas de vigilancia. Toda la enorme extensión del reino, rodeada por las múltiples murallas que le daban su espectacular forma de hexagrama, se encontraba acordonada por una considerable porción del ejército real, el cual vigilaba los límites del reino día y noche. El resto del ejército, por otra parte, llevaba a cabo diversos ejercicios y simulacros en forma diaria, preparándose para el inminente ataque que en cualquier momento podía llegar desde Kalmart y la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros; un ataque del que casi no se hablaba, ya que eso implicaba, implícitamente, dar por sentado el fracaso de Zelgadiss y de la princesa Ameria. Sin embargo, todo Saillune se preparaba, en silencio, para hacer frente a la que tal vez fuera la peor amenaza con la que jamás se habían topado antes.

En el balcón del primer piso de una bonita casa, ubicada en uno de los muchos barrios residenciales en las inmediaciones del palacio real, una muchacha contemplaba absorta el cielo nocturno. Era una joven sumamente bella, de grandes ojos celestes, con una lacia cabellera castaña que le caía suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su rostro, pálido y de rasgos delicados, se encontraba adornado por unas pequeñas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas, lo cual le daba un aire un tanto infantil. Vestida con un simple camisón blanco, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, daba toda la impresión de haberse despertado en medio de la noche. Aradhel suspiró tristemente, apoyando sus codos en la baranda del balcón mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, justo en el lugar donde hasta hacía poco había llevado un pequeño moño de color blanco.

– _¿Otra vez sin poder dormir?_

La chica se dio vuelta algo sorprendida, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Su padre, Adils, se encontraba de pie en el medio del cuarto que se extendía detrás del balcón, hacia el interior de la casa. Se trataba de una pequeña biblioteca, con dos de sus paredes cubiertas por altos estantes repletos de libros. Desde el centro de la alfombra verde que cubría el suelo de madera, Adils sonrió a su hija, aguardando su respuesta.

– _Papá…no, yo… _ _– _la chica resopló, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y sonriendo con resignación _– Tienes razón. No he podido dormir bien desde hace más de dos semanas... Es solo que..._

Aradhel se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, entornando los ojos y guardando un repentino silencio. Adils se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella, clavando su mirada en el infinito cielo nocturno. Aradhel lo observó con gran cariño. Su padre era un hombre alto y delgado, de rostro maduro, con cabellos cortos y castaños y una frondosa barba de igual color. Sus ojos, marrones y serenos, siempre habían despertado en ella un profundo respeto.

– _Él estará bien – _dijo de repente, sin mirarla _– No debes preocuparte._

Aradhel abrió grandemente sus ojos celestes. Sorprendida, y un tanto ruborizada, no tardó demasiado en torcer su mirada hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a decir nada. Adils suspiró, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

– _Cuando Amel llegó a nuestro pequeño pueblo en Lyzeille, no supe bien que pensar. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, tan frío y distante. Además… – _Adils frunció el entrecejo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas _– siempre noté algo extraño en él, algo… perturbador; pero nunca pude precisar bien qué._

Aradhel permaneció callada, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería su padre.

– _Sin embargo – _continuó, sin prestar atención al silencio de su hija _– cuando me contaste como fue que en realidad obtuviste aquella hermosa espada de oro y plata, y como él te rescató del grupo de bandidos que habían asolado nuestro pueblo... Fue entonces cuando supe que estaría para siempre en deuda con él. Y ahora, luego de lo sucedido en Kalmart, y todo lo que hizo por nosotros allí… –_ Adils volvió a suspirar, observando sonriente a su hija _– Sé muy bien que él nunca quiso hablar sobre su pasado, y que jamás se abrió verdaderamente a nosotros, pero, aún así, yo creo que un hombre dice mucho más con sus acciones que con sus palabras. Y, para mí, sus actos solo hablan de nobleza… De nobleza y de devoción hacia ti, hija._

Aradhel abrió aún más sus ojos, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y emoción.

– _Por eso es que no debes preocuparte, Aradhel. Él regresará, créeme_ _– _sonrió _– Lo hará por ti._

Aradhel levantó la vista dubitativa, pero observándolo con un gran cariño. De algún modo, su padre siempre había sabido cómo encontrar las palabras exactas cuando debía hablarle.

– _Gracias papá – _murmuró agradecida, dejando escapar una tímida sonrisa, muy consciente de lo que las palabras que acababa de oír implicaban.

– _Creo que deberías intentar dormir un poco por hoy, hija – _contestó tranquilamente Adils, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro y conduciéndola hacia el interior de la biblioteca _– A nadie le hace bien desvelarse de este modo._

– _Si…tienes razón._

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hacia la puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación. Fue cuando Adils apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte que ella finalmente se decidió a hablar.

– _Papá…_

– _¿Si?_

– _Gracias... Sé que tienes razón. Él regresará. Él regresará a mi lado... – _sonrió con anhelo_ – Tal como lo hizo aquella vez..._

**. . .**

Los pasos vacilantes de Lina resonaron a lo largo y ancho de toda la inmensa habitación, una estancia circular de proporciones monstruosamente grandes, tan enorme que las paredes simplemente escapaban a la vista, perdiéndose en un gran espacio llano sin principio ni fin. Todo estaba tan oscuro que Lina no habría podido ver ni su propia mano extendida frente al rostro, de no ser por la pálida luz verdosa que brillaba frente a ella, haciendo retroceder las profundas sombras que devoraban todo a su alrededor.

Una increíble torre de cristal verde se alzaba ante sus ojos, imponente, emitiendo un resplandor jade que brillaba como si fuera un sol de color esmeralda. El extraño cristal se extendía por todo el suelo alrededor de la torre, y su pálida composición lo hacía traslúcido, permitiendo vislumbrar una especie de agua verdosa en su interior, como si de una monstruosa botella se tratara. Un niño pequeño, de no más de diez años, la observaba con expresión burlona desde la base de la torre, sentado sobre una alta pared del mismo cristal color jade. Se trataba de un niño muy bello, de complexión delgada y menuda. Poseía unos cabellos lacios y negros que le caían largos hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro pálido de grandes ojos azules. Vestía simples ropas de color azul oscuro, ceñidas al cuerpo, compuestas por una casaca y un pantalón corto.

Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos, sonrió a Lina con una expresión que ensombreció de crueldad su rostro infantil. Los cuerpos detrás de él se mecían suavemente, miles de cuerpos inertes suspendidos en el líquido verde contenido por la gran torre. Las almas de los ciudadanos de Sairaag, muertos durante el combate contra la copia de Rezo, parecían dormir en el interior de la prisión de cristal, ajenos a la oscuridad y al creciente temor de la hechicera. Pero ella sabía muy bien que no dormían. Ella sabía que el reflejo de cada una de aquellas almas se encontraba en la falsa ciudad de Sairaag, la monstruosa creación del Amo de los Infiernos. Sabía que Phibrizzo los había transformado en simples marionetas de su voluntad, y que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad fantasma, intentando dar caza a Zelgadiss, Ameria y Martina.

Zelgadiss, Ameria, Martina…

Lina abrió los ojos como platos, aterrada, intentando en vano balbucear unas palabras que se atoraron en su garganta. Sus tres queridos amigos se encontraban también allí, detrás del muro de cristal de la torre, flotando inertes en aquel líquido verdoso, solo tres cuerpos más entre los miles bajo el control del Amo de los Infiernos.

Phibrizzo amplió su macabra sonrisa, sonrió tanto que los contornos y los rasgos de su rostro de niño se volvieron oscuros e inhumanos. Entonces chasqueó los dedos, alzando el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Un perfecto ataúd de cristal esmeralda surgió de la nada ante él, levitando suavemente en el aire. Lina cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del joven de cabellos rubios que la observaba desesperado desde el interior de aquel extraño ataúd.

– _¡GOURRY!_

Lina abrió enormemente los ojos, topándose con un infinito cielo estrellado. El eco desgarrador de su grito aún latía en sus oídos, insoportable, pero de algún modo sabía que no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Su rostro se sentía extrañamente húmedo, y no tardó mucho en comprender que había estado llorando.

Todo había sido un sueño.

El mismo maldito sueño.

Agotada, tendida de bruces sobre el suelo en su bolsa de dormir, la hechicera giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Gourry dormía sin ningún decoro a su lado, desparramado sobre sus mantas mientras roncaba sonoramente. Lina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo dulcemente, y recién entonces se percató del brillo naranja de la débil fogata. Zelgadiss se encontraba sentado sobre un gran tronco caído, de espaldas a ella, con el fuego ardiendo frente a él. Ameria estaba sentada a su lado, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre los anchos hombros del joven. Lina volvió a sonreír al verlos, pero no tardó en ensombrecer su expresión. Las imágenes del sueño aún latían en su cabeza, tan vívidas como si aún pudiera verlas transcurriendo ante sus ojos.

¿Por qué, luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a recordar aquellos nefastos momentos de locura?

Volteó hacia un lado, molesta consigo misma. Era una idiota al plantearse esa pregunta cuando conocía tan bien la respuesta.

– _Zelgadiss, Ameria…Gourry… – _murmuró en un susurro imperceptible, apenas moviendo los labios.

Dejó que su brazo se extendiera por debajo de las mantas, tomando la mano de Gourry suavemente. Observó su rostro dormido durante unos instantes que parecieron horas, como si intentara memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, cada uno de sus cabellos largos y rubios.

– _No dejaré que nada como eso vuelva a suceder –_ su voz era tan baja que se perdía bajo el monótono chisporrotear de las llamas de la fogata – _Jamás… No importa lo que deba hacer para evitarlo…_

**. . .**

Las primeras horas de la mañana, frías y cubiertas de rocío, daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el decimoctavo desde que abandonaran Saillune. Una fina capa de nubes cubría parcialmente el cielo esa mañana, dándole un tono gris y apagado al camino rural que llevaba directo hacia la ciudad de Atlas. En realidad, el camino no era más que una delgada e irregular línea de tierra, la cual atravesaba la vasta pradera boscosa que se extendía en las afueras de la ciudad. A buen paso, y con la tensión presionándolos como un cuchillo, el grupo conducido por Zelgadiss avanzó a través del polvoriento sendero, muy conscientes de que se encontraban a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de su destino.

Si bien, aquel era un cuadro que fácilmente podría corresponder a cualquiera de los numerosos viajes que el grupo de amigos había hecho en el pasado, algo hacía que las cosas fueran distintas ahora. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, en las cuales las optimistas charlas iniciadas por Lina y Ameria contribuían a aliviar la tensión, en ese momento todos se encontraban serios y silenciosos. Las miradas de soslayo, y los movimientos cautelosos, explicaban muy bien el motivo de aquella nerviosa actitud; pues a un costado del camino, un tanto separado del resto, Amel marchaba en absoluto silencio, lo cual inevitablemente despertaba la desconfianza de los demás. Si bien, todos eran conscientes de que ahora eran aliados en una misma causa, aún no podían acostumbrarse del todo a aquella nueva (e incómoda) situación. Y mucho menos olvidaban, en especial Zelgadiss, lo que había ocurrido dos años atrás…

Amel, por su parte, muy al tanto de la desconfianza y el desprecio de sus forzados compañeros, simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlos en la forma más descarada posible. Marchando a paso tranquilo y elegante, con la espada blanca firmemente sujeta en su zurda, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos. Su expresión era un témpano de hielo indescifrable, para variar, y sus afilados ojos de serpiente se encontraban fijos en el horizonte, sin despegarse de él en ningún momento. Lina esbozó una media sonrisa, observándolo de reojo con un leve indicio de burla y altivez oculto en su mirada rojiza.

– _Siempre se ha dicho que conocer a tu enemigo es una gran ventaja, ¿verdad querido Amel? – _dijo, con voz no exenta de sarcasmo _– Así que vamos, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de Dolphin y sus subordinadas? De seguro fueron grandes amigos durante la Kouma Sensou._

Amel, y todos los demás, clavaron su mirada en la sonriente pelirroja; el primero observándola con una amenazante inexpresividad y los segundos bastante sorprendidos por el sarcástico comentario de su compañera.

– _Lina, por favor…_ – murmuró Ameria, sonriendo nerviosa y agitando las manos – _No es momento para andar buscando pelea…_

– _Yo no estoy buscando pelea_ – contestó la hechicera, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la cabeza hacia un lado – _Simplemente considero que la experiencia de este simpático sujeto –_ resaltó muy bien la palabra "simpático" – _podría sernos de gran ayuda. Después de todo, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Huraker caiga enfurecida sobre nosotros, dispuesta a hacernos pedazos de la forma más dolorosa posible._

– _No lo dudo en lo más mínimo…_ – acotó Zelgadiss en voz baja, recordando muy bien la furia descarnada que la mazoku había manifestado al finalizar su fatídico encuentro.

Gourry observó con algo de preocupación a Lina. Él no había podido medir sus fuerzas contra la sacerdotisa de Dolphin, pero estaba muy al tanto del increíble poder que ésta poseía. Lina, sintiendo claramente la mirada del espadachín sobre ella, le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice, procurando tranquilizarlo. Luego observó a Amel, el cual seguía sumido en su ya irritante mutismo.

– _¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no te unes a la charla?_

Amel le devolvió la mirada durante unos eternos segundos, con unos ojos que podrían haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. Lina le sonrió inocentemente, como si fuera el ser humano más dulce y bondadoso de toda la creación. Obviamente, ella no iba a quedarse atrás si de ser descarado se trataba… Amel suspiró, centrando su vista en el horizonte nuevamente.

– _Huraker y Riksfalto se encuentran en un nivel similar – _explicó_ – La diferencia entre ambas radica en su forma de combatir. Riksfalto es una guerrera al pie de la letra. Lucha utilizando su espada y su fuerza bruta, sin recurrir demasiado a su energía demoníaca. Es todo lo opuesto a Huraker, la cual tiene un estilo de combate enfocado en utilizar al máximo su enorme energía, sin apenas moverse._

– _¿Llegaste a conocerlas bien en el pasado?_ – preguntó Ameria sin poder evitarlo, movida por la curiosidad.

Amel entornó los ojos, como si quisiera evitar sumergirse en recuerdos que ya había enterrado hacía tiempo. No obstante, no tardó demasiado en responder.

– _Los generales y los sacerdotes mazoku tuvimos una participación muy activa durante la Guerra del Descenso. Los demonios mayores, Dynast Grausherra, Zellas Metallium, Deep Sea Dolphin y Phibrizzo, ubicados en diferentes puntos alrededor del continente, concentraron todo su inmenso poder en los sellos de la barrera, con el propósito de levantarla y encerrar a Raguladia en su interior _– la voz de Amel sonó neutral y vacía, como quien explica algo carente de importancia – _En consecuencia, fuimos sus subordinados los que tuvimos que dirigir las huestes demoníacas contra los aliados del Rey Dragón de Agua: dragones dorados y negros, enanos, elfos, hechiceros y guerreros humanos... Debido a ello, llegué a conocer muy bien a cada uno de los sacerdotes y generales._

– _Vaya, que interesante – _comentó Lina, esta vez en un tono menos burlón, más interesada en las palabras del joven de blanco_ – ¿Y cómo eran ellas? ¿Piensas que habrías sido capaz de derrotarlas? Créeme que sería de gran ayuda quitarlas del medio ahora._

Amel la observó de reojo, levantando levemente una ceja. La actitud de aquella chiquilla era tan irritante y descarada como la del propio Xellos. Lina le sonrió inocentemente, abriendo mucho sus brillantes ojos rojizos.

– _Ellas no eran muy diferentes de cómo son ahora – _reflexionó Amel _– Huraker siempre fue muy astuta y manipuladora, una de las mentes más brillantes entre todos los mazokus. Nos odiamos desde el principio… En lo que se refiere a Riksfalto, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ella siempre fue a la que más respeté entre todos mis "camaradas" _– remarcó muy bien ésta palabra_ – ya que era, y es, todo lo opuesto a Huraker. Riksfalto siempre odió las manipulaciones y las mentiras, colocando al honor del guerrero por sobre todas las cosas – _cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos_ – Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir de ellas._

– _Te olvidas de contestar algo – _acotó Zelgadiss en tono cortante, pero con un interés evidente –_ ¿Eres capaz de derrotarlas? Lina tiene razón cuando dice que sería un alivio deshacerse de ellas._

Amel lo observó de soslayo durante un segundo, entrecerrando sus afilados ojos azules.

– _En el pasado, habría podido matarlas a ambas sin problemas – _contestó finalmente, con voz helada, vacía –_ Ahora, con este cuerpo, no estoy seguro._

Lina y los demás no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al oír estas palabras. Eran muy conscientes del increíble poder que tanto Huraker como Riksfalto poseían, sin embargo, Amel aseguraba que podría haberlas derrotado fácilmente cuando aún era un verdadero mazoku. ¿Qué tan poderoso había sido aquel sujeto en su momento?

– _¿Las habrías vencido sin problemas? – _preguntó escéptico Zelgadiss. Después de haber enfrentado a muerte a Huraker hacia tan solo unos días, y habiendo corroborado lo terrible que era la sacerdotisa, le costaba creer aquellas palabras _–_ _¿Acaso Phibrizzo concentró todo su poder en ti, sin crear a un sacerdote?_

Lina y Ameria (Gourry no tanto…) meditaron detenidamente lo que Zelgadiss acababa de decir. Si Phibrizzo había concentrado el poder necesario para crear un general y un sacerdote en una sola figura, tal como Zellas Metallium había hecho con Xellos, entonces el hecho de que Amel fuera todavía más poderoso que las subordinadas de Dolphin sí tenía cierto sentido.

– _No – _contestó sin embargo Amel, en tono seco y cortante – _Phibrizzo no solo me creó a mí, también creó a un sacerdote con muy grandes poderes. Él se encontraba en un nivel similar al mío y, ahora que lo pienso, éramos bastante parecidos._

– _¿Sacerdote? – _murmuró Ameria.

– _¿Parecidos? – _la siguió Lina.

Durante un segundo, ninguno de ellos pudo evitar pensar en la bizarra imagen de un Amel sujetando un largo bastón de madera, vestido con túnicas blancas y con una larga barba gris al estilo de Ainur.

– _¿Y qué sucedió con él? –_ preguntó Ameria, con una sonrisa nerviosa y una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

– _Fue destruido durante la guerra._

– _Ya veo…_

– _¿Entonces, si El Amo de los Infiernos creó a dos subordinados, cómo puedes asegurar algo semejante?_

– insistió Zelgadiss.

Amel ladeó la cabeza, observando fijamente el suelo. Su expresión no reveló absolutamente nada al joven de Saillune.

– _Él y yo éramos más fuertes que los demás generales y sacerdotes por una simple razón: el poder de Phibrizzo, del cual nacimos, era muy superior al de los demás sub-lords. De hecho, no tenía punto de comparación. De cualquier modo, todos nos encontrábamos definitivamente por debajo de Xellos… – _la expresión de Amel, imperturbable, se ensombreció de repente, entrecerrando sus gélidos ojos azules – _Xellos…aquel al que todos temían…_

– _Pero…tú fuiste capaz de hacerle frente en aquel templo en el oasis ¿O me equivoco? – _reflexionó Gourry en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza.

Amel levantó ambas cejas, torciendo la boca en una mueca extraña.

– _Xellos no se tomó en serio ese combate. De hecho, hasta cierto punto, el muy maldito solo jugó conmigo. Sin embargo, cometió un error fatal: se confió. Y yo supe aprovechar eso a mi favor, lo cual me permitió herirlo lo suficiente como para que se viera forzado a retirarse._

– _Si, si, no me cabe la menor duda de que Xellos es un hueso duro de roer –_ interrumpió de repente Lina, alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan _– Pero en fin, nada de eso importa ahora. Lo importante es si nosotros, en nuestra situación actual, podemos derrotar a Huraker… Damos por sentado que Riksfalto irá nuevamente detrás de ti – _explicóseñalando a Amel con el índice. Luego se volvió hacia Zelgadiss –_ ¡Zel!, luego de nuestro encuentro con ella, supongo que habrás llegado a algunas conclusiones, ¿verdad?_

El hechicero bajó la vista, pensativo.

– _La clave de todo se encuentra en romper su escudo. Si logramos hacerlo…_

– _Podremos sincronizar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirla – _completó Lina, asintiendo con los brazos cruzados – _Una combinación entre la Ragna Blade y ese conjuro arcano que utilizaste…_

– _¡No olviden que nosotros podemos ayudar esta vez! –_ exclamaron Ameria y Gourry casi al mismo tiempo, apretando los puños _– ¡No se atrevan a dejarnos fuera de esto!_

Lina y Zelgadiss observaron de reojo a sus compañeros. Se habían olvidado por completo de ellos. ¿Había algo que pudieran hacer contra un mazoku de semejante nivel?

– _Huraker posee un poder sorprendente_ – murmuró la hechicera pelirroja, cabizbaja – _No creo que ustedes puedan hacer algo para ayudarnos…_

– _No seas arrogante, Lina Inverse_ – la interrumpió Amel _– Las chances de que ustedes dos solos derroten a la sacerdotisa de Dolphin son bajas. Deben aprovechar toda la ayuda posible._

Lina se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– _¿Y tú te crees capaz de vencer a Riksfalto, luego de la paliza que te dio hace unos días?_

Amel le sonrió tranquilamente, sin dejarse provocar.

– _Si, me creo capaz de hacerlo. ¿Alguna otra cosa que desees saber?_

Lina le sacó la lengua infantilmente, estirándose el párpado inferior con el dedo índice.

– _De hecho, hay algo que a mí me gustaría preguntarte_.

La voz de Zelgadiss sonó sumamente fría y tranquila. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él, notando sus ojos clavados en Amel.

– _Cuando Huraker y el mercenario se presentaron ante nosotros, en Ralteague, ella aseguró que ni Dolphin ni nadie bajo su mando había dado la orden de enviar asesinos furtivos a Saillune. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?_

El joven de la cicatriz ladeó la cabeza, meditando durante un segundo aquellas palabras. Había oído sobre esa cuestión durante su breve estadía en el Reino de la Magia Blanca. Al parecer, un grupo de diez asesinos había logrado infiltrarse en la ciudad, llegando hasta las mismísimas puertas del palacio real. No obstante, aquel joven que le hablaba, Zelgadiss Graywords, había logrado detenerlos a todos él solo. Todo parecía indicar que el príncipe Philionel y su hija habían sido los objetivos.

– _No creo que Huraker haya mentido al negar su responsabilidad... No porque no sea propensa a hacerlo, sino porque no habría tenido demasiado sentido para Dolphin ordenar algo así. Que Saillune sea uno de los reinos más poderosos del continente es irrelevante para ella. A sus ojos, no es más que un simple país humano; por lo cual el hecho de si su líder está o no con vida antes del ataque no es de importancia._

– _Si Dolphin no dio la orden, ¿entonces quién…? – _murmuró Ameria, tan desconcertada como Lina y Gourry, el cual se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

– _Esos asesinos… Las mismas armaduras y ropas negras, la misma energía oscura corrompiéndolos… Sin duda alguna eran guerreros del ejército de Dolphin, iguales a los que nos encontramos en Ralteague. ¿Cómo pudo no haber sido ella la artífice? No tiene sentido…_

Lina reflexionó atentamente las palabras de Zelgadiss. Sin bien, en su momento, no había confiado plenamente en Xellos cuando éste aseguró que Dolphin era la responsable detrás de todo, el hecho de que Amel (alguien que no tenía ningún motivo para estar de acuerdo con el mazoku) lo hubiera confirmado, había terminado por convencerla. Y finalmente lo había confirmado al encontrarse nuevamente con Huraker, y al oír de labios de Amel que Riksfalto también se encontraba metida en todo aquel asunto. De ese modo, en lo que se refería al ataque sorpresa que había tenido lugar en Saillune, en verdad había terminado por pensar que Dolphin era la responsable. Por otro lado, Zelgadiss se veía totalmente convencido de que los asesinos que habían llegado hasta las puertas del palacio pertenecían al ejército oscuro de la Señora de los Mares, y ella no ponía en duda el criterio y el instinto de su amigo. Entonces… ¿En verdad podía ser cierto lo que Amel decía?

– _Yo no estaría tan segura_ – reflexionó en voz alta la pelirroja, observando de reojo al antiguo general mazoku – _Es muy probable que Huraker le haya mentido a Zelgadiss solo para burlarse de nosotros, lo cual no me sorprendería tratándose de esa maldita taimada… Pero ahora hay algo que yo quiero preguntarte. ¿No has estado pensando en cómo ha hecho Dolphin para extender su influencia maligna tantos kilómetros? Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y se me ha ocurrido que…que… ¿Me estás escuchando, maldito demonio?_

Lina observó irritada al joven de la cicatriz, el cual había comenzado a caminar más lento, bajando la cabeza con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

– _¡Oye, cara-cortada! ¡Te estoy hablando!_

Amel no le contestó, ni siquiera pareció oírla. De repente se detuvo, quedando de pie en medio del polvoriento camino de tierra. Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el suelo, sin observar nada en particular.

– _¿Qué demonios te sucede? – _continuó Lina, frunciendo el ceño.

– _¡Miren! –_ exclamó de pronto Gourry, señalando hacia un costado.

A lo lejos, detrás de la masa de árboles que rodeaba el camino, una delgada línea de humo negro se asomaba, serpenteando hacia el cielo encapotado. De repente, como si fuera un leve murmullo en aumento, el lejano entrechocar de metal contra metal y la angustia de muchas voces gritando comenzó a oírse poco a poco. Todos tensaron los músculos, parándose firmemente sobre el suelo, mientras observaban como la columna de humo se asomaba por encima de los árboles.

– _Un pueblo siendo atacado... – _adivinó Ameria, con un intenso brillo iluminando sus ojos azules

– _Según el mapa no debería haber ninguna aldea a esta altura del camino_ – murmuró con desconfianza Zelgadiss, llevando lentamente la mano hacia la funda de su espada.

Lina observó seriamente a Amel, el cual seguía de pie en medio del sendero, sin mover un solo músculo.

– _¿Qué es lo que sientes? –_ preguntó en un murmullo.

Amel levantó lentamente la mirada, observándola directo a los ojos. Su expresión parecía esculpida en piedra.

– _Angustia, miedo, ira, terror… Sentimientos oscuros que viven en el corazón de todos los hombres… Y esa energía...esa energía fría y cortante_ – cerró los ojos, como si intentara escuchar más allá de los árboles – _Adelante nuestro, en un claro más allá del bosque…un grupo de humanos está siendo atacado por los guerreros negros de Dolphin._

Como era de suponerse, eso fue todo lo que Ameria necesitaba escuchar.

– _¡En marcha, aliados de la justicia!_ – gritó eufórica, alzando el brazo y señalando hacia la columna de humo.

Un segundo después, la princesa ya se había echado a correr a toda velocidad, perdiéndose entre la maraña de árboles que crecían a un costado del camino.

– _¡Ameria, espera! – _exclamó Lina, lanzándose a la carrera detrás de la princesa – ¡_Rápido, no dejen ir sola a esa loca!_

Gourry y Zelgadiss no tardaron en seguirlas, preparando sus espadas para el inminente combate. Amel los observó avanzar velozmente a través de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia donde, sabía, una pequeña guerra estaba siendo librada. Entrecerró levemente los ojos, dando los primeros pasos en la misma dirección.

**.**

El camino rural que llevaba directo hacia Atlas, el cual se bifurcaba en múltiples direcciones, era un muy extenso sendero de tierra que comunicaba a esta ciudad con los numerosos pueblos y aldeas ubicados en los alrededores, por lo cual se había convertido en una ruta muy transitada por las caravanas de comerciantes. Si bien, en la mayor parte de su extensión, este camino se encontraba rodeado por vastas praderas y amplias llanuras, en ese punto del trayecto la ruta se abría paso a través de un denso bosque, el cual la rodeaba a izquierda y derecha por varios kilómetros.

La columna de humo negro, aquel que se formaba cuando las construcciones de madera y paja ardían en llamas, se asomaba serpenteante desde el interior del bosque, a una distancia relativamente cercana. No obstante, al abandonar el camino, el grupo de aventureros se había encontrado con que el terreno se volvía cada vez más y más empinado. Los incontables árboles, de troncos grises y nudosos, crecían en un ángulo cada vez más inclinado a media que subían a cuestas por la pequeña colina que dominaba el área central del bosque.

– _Maldición… – _rezongó Lina, con la respiración agitada_ – Nunca me gustó andar corriendo a cuestas, más cuando el terreno es así de difícil. ¿Cómo diablos hace ella para ir así de rápido?_

El suelo que pisaban era una masa informe de barro y hiedras, cubierto por toda una maraña de piedras y raíces húmedas que dificultaban el avance. A pesar de ello, y de lo empinado que se volvía el trayecto cada vez que daban otro paso, Ameria corría a toda velocidad por delante de ella, sacándole, como mínimo, unos diez metros de ventaja. Zelgadiss y Gourry, quienes trotaban a buen ritmo junto a la pelirroja, escurriéndose a través de unos árboles que crecían cada vez más y más juntos, sacudieron la cabeza levemente, sonriendo.

– _Ya sabes cómo es… Siempre que los débiles y los inocentes lo necesiten, ahí estará ella para luchar en nombre de la justicia._

Lina miró a Zelgadiss de reojo, preguntándose si el muchacho había dicho eso en serio o si solo lo hacía para irritarla un poco más de lo que ya estaba, lo cual, seguramente, era lo más probable. Ajustándose la capa para protegerse de las ramas y las espinas, Lina miró de reojo hacia atrás. Si bien se encontraba unos cuantos metros por detrás de ellos, Amel los seguía sin ningún esfuerzo, con los pies apenas rozando el suelo.

– _De todos modos, esto es algo muy imprudente – _prosiguió la hechicera, centrando nuevamente su atención en Zelgadiss –_ Deberíamos estar marchando directo hacia Atlas, sin desvíos ni demoras, además…_

Lina guardó silencio de pronto, observando y escuchando con atención. Por delante de ella, la princesa de Saillune se había detenido por completo, parándose firmemente sobre el suelo con ambas manos alzadas al frente, como si se preparara para ejecutar un hechizo. El sonido de los aceros entrechocando y los gritos de batalla y de desesperación, más cercanos que nunca, le indicaron a la pelirroja que al fin habían llegado adonde no debían.

La espesa maraña de árboles grises terminaba de repente, dando lugar a un inmenso claro de forma circular. Este terreno abierto, rodeado por el bosque como si fuera una isla en un mar de árboles, constituía la cima de la pequeña colina boscosa que habían estado subiendo a cuestas. Tanto Lina como los demás abrieron los ojos con asombro al llegar a aquel lugar, observando atentamente el terrible espectáculo ante ellos.

Justo en medio del enorme claro, un pequeño pueblo de madera se levantaba en forma improvisada. En realidad, se trataba de una serie de robustas casas hechas con los troncos y la piedra del bosque, construcciones que se levantaban a los lados de unas toscas y simples calles trazadas directamente sobre la tierra de la colina. Todo el pequeño e improvisado pueblo, más bien un refugio dado sus características, se encontraba rodeado por una sólida empalizada hecha de estacas de madera, las cuales protegían como una muralla las casas en su interior. Si bien, la idea de construir un refugio en medio de un claro en el bosque, a la vista de cualquiera que se asomara, podía parecer algo ilógico, en realidad se trataba de una posición sumamente estratégica. Al estar levantado en la cima de la pequeña colina boscosa, cualquier fuerza enemiga que intentara rodearlo debía subir a cuestas, lo cual quitaba ímpetu al potencial ataque. Además, la espesa maraña de árboles que crecía a su alrededor constituía en sí misma una barrera natural, lo cual dificultaba aún más el avance de una fuerza enemiga.

Sin embargo, ni la ventaja del terreno ni la fuerte empalizada habían sido suficientes para proteger a las personas que se resguardaban en aquel improvisado refugio. Frente a los ojos asombrados del grupo de amigos, una encarnizada batalla era llevada a cabo, feroz e inclemente. Un pequeño ejército de guerreros de Dolphin, tal vez unos cien de ellos, había logrado llegar hasta allí, derribando la pared frontal de la empalizada. Los hombres del pueblo habían salido a combatirlos con odio y desesperación, armados con espadas, hachas, palos e instrumentos de labranza, en un intento de dar tiempo a las mujeres y los niños para escapar. Parte de la empalizada y los tejados de las casas más cercanas habían comenzado a arder, produciendo el humo negro que los había conducido hasta allí. Un gran número de cuerpos, tanto de los hombres del refugio como de los guerreros de Dolphin, teñía de rojo la tierra de la colina, impregnando el aire con el desagradable hedor de la muerte. Sin embargo, aquellos valientes hombres habían conseguido retener en gran medida la ofensiva del pequeño ejército, por lo cual la mayor parte de la batalla era librada fuera del pueblo, en el lado externo de la empalizada. Las mujeres y los niños, sin otro lugar al que ir, intentaban refugiarse en el extremo más alejado del pueblo, rogando por el milagro.

Ameria dio un enorme salto, cayendo de pie a solo unos metros de la batalla que se libraba por afuera del refugio, en el lado externo de la empalizada. Su brazo derecho se alzó como si fuera una máquina, señalando hacia adelante con el dedo índice.

– _¡Crueles esbirros del mal que osáis amenazar la vida de los inocentes! _– exclamó a los gritos, haciendo que varios de los contendientes detuvieran la lucha y giraran sus cabezas hacia ella –_ ¡Prepárense para enfrentar el castigo de los paladines de la just…!_

– _¡Suficiente! – _gruñó irritada Lina, cayendo a su lado de un salto y golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza. Zelgadiss y Gourry no tardaron en llegar hasta allí, algo avergonzados por la actitud de sus compañeras, sobre todo en un momento tan crítico como ese.

Ameria, por su parte, se arrodilló rápidamente, sujetándose con ambas manos el cráneo.

– _¡Lina! ¡Eso dolió!_

– _¡Silencio! – _exclamó la hechicera, ignorando a la princesa y observado fijamente a los guerreros que ya se abalanzaban sobre ellos, inflamados en odio_ – Escúchame bien, y tú también Zelgadiss… Debemos acabar con todos estos infelices sin dañar a la gente del pueblo que los está enfrentando. La energía maligna que corre por sus cuerpos, cortesía de Dolphin, los hace más susceptibles a ataques que dañan el espíritu... Hay un conjuro que podemos utilizar que solo afecta a las esencias corruptas, como la de los demonios, dejando indemnes a los seres humanos…_

Zelgadiss y Ameria, la cual aún sobaba con fuerza el chichón en su cabeza, asintieron firmemente. Sabían muy bien a qué se refería su amiga, y era muy probable que funcionara contra aquellos hombres que ya eran más demonios que humanos.

– _Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de todo corazón… – _susurraron los tres a la vez, alzando las manos por delante del cuerpo, sin prestar atención al numeroso grupo de malvados que corría hacia ellos, cada vez más próximos_ – Llama azul que nunca se apaga… Poder que duerme dentro del alma…acude desde el infinito y haz justicia…_

Los tres se agacharon rápidamente, golpeando la tierra con la palma de la mano.

– _¡RA TILT! – _exclamaron al unísono, liberando el poder del más elevado de los hechizos astrales.

El suelo delante de ellos resplandeció en un inmenso círculo luminoso, el cual se extendió abarcando gran parte del campo de batalla. El poder combinado de los tres conjuros generó un enorme pilar de energía azulada que emergió, poderoso, desde las profundidades de la tierra, elevándose hacia el cielo. Todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro del radio de alcance del triple Ra Tilt, tanto los guerreros negros como los defensores del pueblo, fueron golpeados de lleno por el poder del hechizo. El pilar de luz se volvió increíblemente intenso, estallando en una gran explosión que hizo temblar la colina entera. La onda expansiva generada se extendió en forma circular por todo ese frente del campo de batalla, alcanzando también a aquellos que habían quedado fuera del radio del conjuro.

Lina despegó lentamente la mano del suelo, observando con atención los resultados de su sincronizada ofensiva. Todo el lado externo de la empalizada se encontraba cubierto por los cuerpos de los guerreros negros, los cuales yacían inmóviles sobre la hierba, con los ojos en blanco. Los hombres que había defendido valientemente a los suyos se encontraban de pie, ilesos, pero sumamente confundidos, observando todo alrededor sin entender que había sucedido, frotándose con fuerza los ojos a causa del cegador resplandor que los había envuelto.

Lina sonrió satisfecha. Su ataque había conseguido dejar fuera de combate a más de la mitad de la fuerza enemiga, sin dañar a ninguno de los habitantes de aquel pueblo perdido. Sin embargo, los guerreros de Dolphin que aún continuaban en pie avanzaban hacia ellos sumamente enfurecidos, olvidando por completo a los confusos y asombrados campesinos. La hechicera se incorporó lentamente, observando de reojo a sus amigos.

– _Ameria, Zel, Gourry… Vayan al interior del pueblo a detener a los que han logrado atravesar la empalizada. Yo me haré cargo de los pobres miserables que aún quedan aquí…_

Los tres asintieron sin rechistar, marchando apresurados a ayudar a la gente refugiada puertas adentro. Conocían muy bien a Lina, lo suficiente como para saber que haría falta un ejército completo de aquellos malditos para ponerla en aprietos. La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, tronando los nudillos de sus dedos. Cerca de cincuenta guerreros corrían hacia ella con las espadas en alto, rugiendo, atravesándola con sus ojos rojos y brillantes

– _Muy bien, prepárense… No pienso perdonar ni a uno solo de ustedes…_

Lina elevó ambas brazos, juntando las manos por encima de la cabeza. Un aura rojiza e intensa comenzó a rodearla, meciendo su capa negra como si una fuerte brisa la golpeara.

– _Aquel más oscuro que el crepúsculo… Aquel más rojo que la sangre que fluye… _– murmuró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos – _En vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí servir a la oscuridad… ¡Que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados! ¡Dragon Sl…!_

Lina no fue capaz de concluir la invocación. Unas increíblemente veloces ondas cortantes, tanto que apenas llegó a vislumbrarlas, pasaron rozándola a izquierda y derecha a toda velocidad, avanzando como un rayo hacia los hombres que corrían hacia ella. Los guerreros de Dolphin jamás supieron que fue lo que los alcanzó. Las ondas cortantes atravesaron los cuerpos como si estuvieran hechos de papel, despedazando las armaduras, cercenando los miembros, abriendo los torsos hasta dividirlos en varios trozos irreconocibles. Tanto Lina como los hombres del pueblo, aquellos que hasta hacía poco habían estado batallando, retrocedieron varios pasos, asqueados y aterrados. Nada quedaba de los soldados de la Señora de los Mares, solo unos cuantos pedazos de carne y armadura regados por el suelo, tiñendo de rojo la hierba y el barro. Lina se llevó una mano a la boca, observando la escalofriante escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

– _¿Pero qué diablos? –_ murmuró, confundida y asustada por igual.

Un muy leve sonido, aquel producido por la hoja de una espada al ser envainada, la hizo mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro. A unos diez metros a sus espaldas, inmóvil y silencioso, Amel contemplaba la matanza desde el fondo de sus ojos azules y helados, tan impasible como una estatua de piedra. Estaba parado firmemente sobre el suelo, apoyando el peso en la pierna derecha, con la izquierda extendida hacia atrás y el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante. Su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza la funda de la espada, la cual se encontraba oculta en su interior, y la diestra tomaba el arma por la empuñadura, sin que el pulso le temblara en lo más mínimo. Lina parpadeó desconcertada, sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel escalofriante sujeto.

– _¿Qué…demonios hiciste?_

– _Aquello que tú te proponías. Solo que más rápido_ – contestó con voz vacua el antiguo general mazoku, caminando tranquilamente hacia ella, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los trozos sanguinolentos regados por el suelo. Sus ojos, vacíos y sin vida, no revelaron ninguna emoción a la hechicera.

Lina lo estudió seriamente a medida que se acercaba. ¿Acaso había generado esas terribles ondas cortantes con solo abanicar la hoja de su espada? No estaba segura de si se trataba de algún tipo de magia o de simple velocidad y fuerza bruta, pero sí era consciente de que una técnica como esa sería algo sumamente difícil de contrarrestar. Apenas había alcanzado a verlas. Sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada. Sin duda, un nuevo combate contra Amel supondría un verdadero desafío para ella, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo poderosa que se había vuelto desde la última vez que se habían visto.

– _¿Lina? ¿Lina Inverse?_

La hechicera volteó nuevamente, sorprendida. Aquella voz…

Un hombre joven, solo uno más entre los muchos que habían luchado en defensa del pueblo, la observaba asombrado, aún empuñando la espada con la que había combatido a los guerreros negros. Alto y de complexión atlética, muy similar a Gourry, vestía ropas propias de un mercenario, a juego con la larga capa verde que le colgaba hasta casi los tobillos. Era de tez morena y de ojos oscuros, con una larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta a la altura de los hombros.

– _¿Zangulus?_

**.**

Lentamente, como si aún cargaran con la perplejidad del simple hecho de seguir con vida, la gente del pueblo inició la lenta tarea de restaurar todo aquello que el inesperado ataque había destruido. La empalizada y las casas de madera comenzaron a ser reparadas poco a poco, mientras las calles eran despejadas y los cuerpos cuidadosamente separados a un costado. Pese a la desconfianza y al recelo inicial demostrado hacia Lina y compañía, la gente se mostraba ahora a gusto y agradecida con ellos. Esto se debía, por supuesto, a que habían visto muy bien como ellos solos habían logrado detener a los malvados guerreros negros. Pero, por otro lado, la forma en la que Zangulus se dirigía a ellos también había contribuido a generar esa confianza, pues la gente del pueblo parecía respetarlo y obedecerlo como si fuera su líder.

Pero no solo se trataba de Zangulus. Martina, su esposa y princesa de Xoana, también se encontraba allí. Ataviada con un simple vestido color verde, y con una larga capa marrón que la protegía del frío, la princesa se veía mucho más seria y apagada de lo que la recordaban. Tras los últimos acontecimientos, Lina supuso que todos debían verse un poco como ella; más grises, más opacos. Más tristes.

– _Parece que llegamos a tiempo – _murmuró la hechicera pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre uno de los muchos troncos regados por la calle de tierra, aquellos de los cuales se extraía la madera para las reparaciones y las fogatas _– Hubo pocas bajas de este lado._

– _Llegaron unos diez minutos después del inicio del ataque – _contestó Zangulus, sentándose en otro de los troncos, quedando de frente a ella. Martina se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada_ – Pudimos contenerlos bastante hasta entonces, pero, si no hubieran llegado…_

Zangulus hizo una pausa, observando a todos con atención. Gourry y Ameria se habían sentado junto a Lina, y Zelgadiss estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, al lado de la princesa de Saillune. Por detrás de ellos, apoyado de espaldas contra una de las casas, se encontraba aquel extraño joven llamado Amel, el cual no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a la charla. Zangulus torció la boca en una mueca despectiva.

– _Por cierto, ¿qué hace él con ustedes? – _preguntó, señalando al joven de blanco con un ademán de la cabeza_ – La última vez que supe de él, no solo me dio una paliza, sino que además estaba detrás de ustedes, con no muy buenas intenciones._

Lina se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

– _Esa es una historia muy larga…pero no importa ahora. Dime, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?_

– _Me sorprende un poco tu pregunta, Lina – _contestó Martina, observándola con franqueza. Pese a la dura vida que estaban llevando, la princesa continuaba siendo una mujer hermosa_ – Debes estar al tanto de lo sucedido últimamente. Todo el continente se encuentra en guerra…_

– _Ya veo _– reflexionó Zelgadiss en voz alta, escrutándolos a ambos con atención_ – Así que el Reino de Xoana también ha caído…_

Martina y Zangulus asintieron con pesar, tomándose de la mano.

– _Toda la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros ha caído. Intentamos huir hacia el este, hacia Saillune, pero las tropas negras parecían estar avanzando hacia allí – _Zangulus cerró los ojos, consternado_ – Perdimos a mucha gente en ese primer intento…_

– _Por eso, no tuvimos más opción que retroceder hacia el oeste – _continuó con pesar Martina_ – El Reino de Ralteague también había sido atacado, y aún continuaba ocupado, por lo cual decidimos retirarnos hacia las zonas rurales más apartadas de Lyzeille. Mucha gente se unió en nuestro camino, sobrevivientes provenientes de todos los rincones… _

La princesa de Xoana hizo una pausa, observando de reojo a su alrededor. Lina siguió su mirada con atención, concentrándose en la pequeña fortaleza de madera en cuyo interior se hallaban. La empalizada era de forma rectangular, de muchos cientos de metros por lado. Dentro de ella, tres pequeños caminos de tierra, a modo de calles, surcaban el rectángulo, comunicando las múltiples casas y asentamientos. En realidad, toda la construcción del pueblo parecía crecer hacia arriba, pues las casas tenían varios pisos y muchas de ellas estaban interconectadas entre sí por puentes de soga y madera. Sin duda alguna, los sobrevivientes habían llevado a cabo un increíble esfuerzo al levantar de la nada, y en tan poco tiempo, aquel increíble refugio. De todos modos, el pequeño poblado no debía tener más de trescientos habitantes, y más de la mitad eran mujeres y niños; simples personas provenientes de todos los reinos, las cuales habían unido sus caminos al escapar de los horrores que Dolphin, la cruel Señora de los Mares, había liberado sobre el mundo. Lina apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, consternada. Ninguna de aquellas personas debía tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía en realidad; ninguna debía sospechar siquiera la verdadera razón por la cual habían perdido sus hogares.

– _Finalmente llegamos aquí, a esta colina oculta en el bosque. Pensamos que sería un buen lugar para asentarnos, por lo menos hasta saber que hacer de aquí en más – _Zangulus observó con un sincero cariño todo a su alrededor_ – Hemos estado viviendo aquí durante los últimos meses, sin que en ningún momento nos topáramos con uno solo de esos guerreros negros. Pero hoy, finalmente…_

Zangulus no dijo más. Se quedó en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y la vista fija en el suelo. Martina apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo con comprensión y cariño. Lina comprendió muy bien lo que debía suponer para ambos ver destruida la pequeña tranquilidad alcanzada luego de tantas penurias.

– _Martina, Zangulus… – _dijo de pronto Zelgadiss, tan impasible como siempre_ – Son conscientes de lo cerca que se encuentra este lugar de la ciudad de Atlas, ¿verdad?_

Marido y mujer observaron al joven hechicero con atención. Se habían enterado de que finalmente había logrado recuperar su cuerpo humano hacía cerca de un año, durante una visita diplomática de Saillune al Reino de Xoana. No obstante, aún les resultaba algo extraño verlo de ese modo, con el rostro liso y pálido, y con los desordenados cabellos en su normal tonalidad oscura.

– _Atlas… En un primer momento pensamos que sería buena idea echar un vistazo al estado de esa ciudad, pero… – _Zangulus deformó su expresión en una extraña mueca_ – Hubo algo que nos hizo tomar la decisión de mantenernos alejados…_

Zelgadiss intercambió una seria mirada con Lina durante un segundo, sin variar su postura, de pie y de brazos cruzados junto a una desconcertada Ameria.

– _¿Qué ocurrió?_

Zangulus señaló con un ademán del brazo a la gente a su alrededor, la cual llevaba a cabo la lenta labor de reconstrucción de los daños sufridos tras el ataque.

– _Esta gente que se encuentra aquí no solo proviene de Xoana. Como les comentamos, a lo largo de nuestro camino nos encontramos con sobrevivientes de diferentes pueblos y ciudades, los cuales huían de los mismos horrores que nosotros. La Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, Ralteague, Kalmart, Dills… todos habían visto a sus hogares ser destruidos por el mismo maldito ejército salido de la nada… Y fue justo después de habernos instalado aquí que…nos encontramos con gente que huía de Atlas..._

Zangulus guardó silencio, observando fijamente sus manos entrelazadas. Zelgadiss, Lina y todos los demás, incluso Amel, quien no había dicho absolutamente nada, centraron su atención en el espadachín, expectantes.

– _Eran solo un puñado de ellos, y no tenían la más mínima intención de permanecer cerca de Atlas. Ellos…contaban historias muy extrañas… Decían que una inmensa torre negra había aparecido en el centro de la ciudad, brotando desde las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, y que un gran ejército de demonios había terminado por destruirlo todo, asesinando a gran parte de la población – _Zangulus levantó lentamente la mirada, observándolos atentamente, de uno a otro _– Xoana, nuestro reino, fue atacado por una gran fuerza de guerreros negros, al igual que los pueblos y ciudades de toda la gente que ven aquí. Una fuerza de soldados humanos que no parecían seguir a ninguna bandera. Y puedo asegurarles que ningún mazoku hizo aparición durante los ataques, solo esos malditos soldados llenos de odio y maldad. Y sin embargo en Atlas… – _el espadachín suspiró, enderezando la espalda y levantando la vista hacia el cielo gris de la mañana _– Me costó bastante creer esas palabras en un principio, ¿todo un ejército de demonios atacando una sola ciudad? Pero ahora, ahora que ustedes se encuentran aquí, tan cerca de Atlas, creo que…empiezo a creerlo – _sonrió, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza_ – Ustedes saben muy bien qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo. Ustedes saben de dónde ha salido este ejército y que es lo que ha ocurrido en esa ciudad, ¿verdad?_

Lina y Zelgadiss volvieron a mirarse de reojo, sin decir nada, y lo mismo hicieron Gourry y Ameria, los cuales se veían un tanto nerviosos. Lina se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Amel la observó fijamente durante unos instantes, y luego asintió muy levemente con la cabeza, alejándose a paso lento hacia las puertas en la empalizada. La pelirroja sonrió de repente, incorporándose con un enérgico salto.

– _Martina, Zangulus, me alegra mucho ver que ambos se encuentran bien – _exclamó en tono jovial, observándolos sinceramente_ – Pero me temo que permanecer aquí es peligroso para ustedes y para toda esta gente. Deben marcharse cuanto antes, pues es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que un segundo grupo de guerreros vuelva a buscarlos. En estos momentos Ralteague se encuentra desocupada, lo sé porque nosotros pasamos por allí, limpiando las calles en nuestro trayecto. Por allí tienen un corredor libre hacia Saillune, donde estarán a salvo por el momento. Deben partir cuanto antes._

Tras estas palabras, la hechicera se dio vuelta, encaminándose tranquilamente hacia las puertas de salida del pueblo, directamente talladas sobre los troncos de la empalizada. Zelgadiss no tardó en seguirla, saludando con un ademán de la cabeza al rey y a la princesa de Xoana. Gourry y Ameria sonrieron amistosamente a la pareja, conscientes de que aquello era lo mejor para toda esa pobre gente. Lina lo había dejado muy en claro, y sabían que tenía razón… Amel, por su parte, los esperó pacientemente, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra las puertas de salida.

– _¡Un momento! – _Zangulus los siguió apresurado hacia las puertas, pero no tardó demasiado en detenerse, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza_ – De modo que no piensan decirnos que es lo que está sucediendo, eh. De algún modo ya lo sabía… Muy bien, pues; seguiremos su consejo y nos pondremos en marcha hacia Saillune de inmediato. Pero antes…entre amigos, Lina, Gourry… ¿En que se encuentran metidos esta vez…? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer ahora?_

Lina se dio vuelta, apoyando las manos en la cintura y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

– _Lo de siempre, querido Zangulus. Salvar al mundo._

**.**

En tan solo unos cuantos minutos, la espesura y la humedad del bosque había sido dejada atrás, y el grupo de amigos ya se encontraba de vuelta en el camino rural que interconectaba los diferentes pueblos y ciudades de aquella región. Las palabras de Zangulus y de Martina no habían sido una sorpresa para ellos, todo lo contrario; pues habían terminado por confirmar aquello que ya sabían.

Y temían…

Tal como Phibrizzo hiciera en Sairaag, al levantar su inmenso templo en el lugar que el Árbol Sagrado había ocupado, Dolphin había hecho emerger su propia fortaleza en el centro de Atlas, una de las más grandes ciudades del Imperio de Lyzeille. Allí había liberado a sus demonios, para que iniciaran la destrucción que ahora se extendía por todo aquel lado del mundo. Sabían muy bien, en el fondo de sus almas, que era su obligación poner un fin a aquella locura, pues de su éxito dependía el destino de miles de vidas. Y el de las suyas propias….

Tal como le dijeran una vez a Milgazia en el Valle de los Dragones Dorados, aún conservaban el indestructible anhelo de vivir. Y por eso lucharían. Para proteger sus vidas y la de todos aquellos a quienes amaban.

Con esta esperanza latiendo en sus corazones, impulsándolos a seguir adelante, el grupo de aventureros continuó el trayecto hacia la cercana ciudad de Atlas. Ya solo unas cuantas horas de viaje los separaban de las puertas de la ciudad. No obstante, en su entusiasmo y determinación, ninguno de ellos logró percatarse de la silueta que los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol, a un lado del camino.

– _Ya se encuentran muy cerca – _murmuró la oscura silueta _– Bien. A partir de ahora…ya no habrá vuelta atrás para ustedes – _sonrió siniestramente, siguiéndolos con su astuta mirada _– Pronto…muy pronto._

_**Fin del capítulo 10**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:  
><strong>

**.**

**.** _Atlas_: ciudad situada en el centro del Imperio de Lyzeille. Está gobernada por el Duque Rit'han, en el castillo de Vyle. . Esta ciudad sirve como un punto de comunicación y comercio muy utilizado, siendo el _Leeb _su moneda local. La ciudad es sede de una de las asociaciones de hechiceros más importante de todo el continente.

. _Sairaag_: ciudad desaparecida del Imperio de Lyzeille. Antiguamente llamada la Ciudad de la Magia, fue sede del más importante gremio de hechiceros del continente. Ciento veinte años antes de los sucesos del animé, la ciudad fue destruida cuando un grupo de hechiceros creó una bestia Zanaffer a partir de una copia de la Biblia de Claire. Un héroe con la Espada de Luz (muy posiblemente un antepasado de Gourry) venció a la bestia y plantó un árbol sagrado para que absorbiera el miasma maligno que brotaba del cuerpo del monstruo. Este árbol sagrado, llamado Flagoon, creció hasta proporciones inimaginables, llegando a cubrir con su copa casi todo Sairaag. La ciudad fue nuevamente destruida por la copia de Rezo, y aunque el árbol sobrevivió, también sufrió el mismo destino más tarde a manos del poder de Phibrizzo.

**.** _Ubicación de Xoana_: el Reino de Xoana aparece únicamente en el animé, por lo cual su ubicación exacta es desconocida. Se ha especulado que podría ser una de las ciudades estado de la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, idea que he adoptado a efectos del fic.


	15. Capítulo 11: Marionetas

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Marionetas**

**.**

Lyzeille fue el primero en caer.

Luego, mucho antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar a percatarse, fue el turno de Dills.

Finalmente, con el peso de los oscuros rumores a cuestas, Ralteague fue atacado una noche, sucumbiendo en solo dos días.

La inmensa masa de guerreros negros, una fuerza de más de cincuenta mil efectivos, aguardaba ahora en lo que quedaba de Tyler, una gran ciudad ubicada cerca de la frontera este de Ralteague. Eran hombres altos y fornidos, cubiertos por una brillante armadura negra y por una larga capa con capucha. Sus rostros, pálidos como la cera, poseían expresiones duras y afiladas; un oscuro aire de crueldad que se veía acentuado aún más por el brillo inhumano en sus ojos. Un brillo escarlata que resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche, del mismo modo que los ojos de las bestias.

Organizados en numerosos campamentos, algunos tan grandes como todo un pueblo, los hombres afilaban sus armas y comían en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra. Algunos de ellos, sentados frente a las grandes fogatas, permanecían inmóviles sin siquiera mirarse. Toda la ciudad de Tyler, ocupada casi completamente por los extraños conquistadores, parecía envuelta en una bruma helada y oscura; una bruma invisible que se percibía en el aire como una asfixiante sensación de amenaza.

Inmersos en esta niebla de odio, los guerreros se preparaban en silencio para dar su siguiente y mortal paso. Sabían muy bien lo que debían hacer. No hacía falta que deliberaran entre ellos o que planearan más de la cuenta; simplemente lo sabían. La energía helada corrompiendo sus almas los guiaba. Partirían al día siguiente, dividiendo la totalidad del ejército en dos fuerzas independientes. La primera de ellas, comandada por Gádriel Béliar, El Conquistador del Fuego del Infierno, llevaría adelante el ataque sorpresa sobre el Ducado de Kalmart. La segunda, dirigida por la mismísima Riksfalto, la todopoderosa general de la Señora de los Mares, azotaría la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. Y finalmente, cuando toda resistencia hubiera sido destruida, ambos ejércitos volverían a unirse, cayendo en forma sincronizada sobre Saillune.

Eso era lo que debían hacer. Cada uno de los miles de hombres en los campamentos lo sabía. Cada uno de los guerreros de las pequeñas patrullas que recorrían la ciudad lo sabía.

Y hervían en deseos de hacerlo… Anhelaban continuar con la destrucción de las ciudades y los pueblos de la raza de los hombres, esparciendo el miedo, la ira y la tristeza por todo el mundo. La oscura energía devorando sus almas así se los ordenaba.

Ese era el deseo en los negros corazones de diez guerreros que recorrían, solitarios, las afueras de la ciudad. Varios grupos reducidos como ese se habían desperdigado por todo Tyler, atentos al más leve indicio de las pobres almas que habían logrado escapar de la cruel destrucción. Sin decir una sola palabra, apenas intercambiando unas cuantas miradas entre sí, los diez soldados avanzaron por la ancha calle de piedra, escrutando atentamente los alrededores. Unas cuantas personas habían logrado huir del ataque, dispersándose en dirección a la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros, el siguiente blanco. Sin embargo, gran parte de la población había sido asesinada durante el ataque, y otros tantos eran ahora prisioneros de los crueles conquistadores. Algunos pocos aún permanecían dentro de los límites de la ciudad, intentando ocultarse de los grupos de vigilancia con el objetivo de darles caza.

El nefasto resultado era una ciudad silenciosa y desierta, como si fuera una réplica fantasma de sí misma. No obstante, aquello no era suficiente para saciar la inagotable sed de sangre de los guerreros de Dolphin, los cuales acechaban las calles en silencio, deseosos de volver a blandir el acero de sus armas.

Y fue precisamente en esos momentos cuando algo sumamente extraño ocurrió.

Algo que desencadenaría parte de la peculiar serie de acontecimientos que terminaría por decidir el destino del mundo.

De improviso, como si respondieran a la advertencia de un sexto sentido, los diez guerreros detuvieron en seco su avance, sujetando con fuerza las espadas de metal negro. Muy lentamente, haciéndoles saber que los había estado esperando allí, la sombra alta y delgada de un hombre se dibujó sobre el suelo, proveniente de detrás de una de las muchas casas que bordeaban la calle. Los soldados abrieron los ojos como platos, retrocediendo involuntariamente sobre sus pies. De un modo imposible, como si poseyera vida propia, la sombra comenzó a retorcerse grotescamente sobre el suelo, perdiendo por completo su forma humana. A una velocidad increíble, la masa negra resultante se extendió en forma circular por la tierra, cubriendo la totalidad de la calle como si fuera un lago de oscuridad.

Los guerreros negros, de pie sobre aquella sombra viviente, descubrieron aterrados que eran incapaces de moverse. Sus cuerpos se encontraban congelados como estatuas sobre la oscuridad, sin poder mover un solo dedo. El terror fue en aumento cuando sintieron, con toda claridad, como una energía increíblemente poderosa y maligna comenzaba a crecer en forma gradual ante a ellos, proveniente desde detrás de la pared de la cual la sombra se había asomado. Algo terriblemente cruel y poderoso se ocultaba detrás de aquella casa; algo que los había estado acechando en la oscuridad, aguardando por ellos.

– _Guerreros de Dolphin – _se oyó decir de repente a una voz fría y burlona; aunque en realidad se trataba de dos voces, una amable y jovial, y la otra oscura e inhumana, las cuales hablaban en perfecta sincronía_ – Dejen que mis palabras penetren en sus malvados corazones. Escuchen con atención lo que tengo para decir a sus almas corrompidas… _

**. . .**

Lina, Zelgadiss y Amel intercambiaron serias miradas entre sí, escrutándose atentamente de arriba a abajo. Una muy ligera sonrisa, apenas un leve curvar de los labios hacia arriba, pudo distinguirse en la boca de Lina, lo cual hizo que Amel y Zelgadiss fruncieran marcadamente el ceño.

– _No cantes victoria tan rápido, Lina – _la reprendió el joven hechicero_ – Aún no está todo dicho._

Lina cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos en pose arrogante.

– _Lo mismo vienes diciendo desde hace rato, mi estimado Zelgadiss, y sin embargo tu bolsa parece estar cada vez más y más vacía._

Zelgadiss alzó una ceja, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa amenazadora.

– _Típico de ti y tu arrogancia, veremos que tienes para decir ahora cuando te haga morder el polvo._

– _Palabras y más palabras. Deberías defenderlas con hechos, Zel. Y, hasta ahora, los hechos no hacen más que pintarte como todo un perdedor frente a mi técnica superior._

– _¿Técnica superior? No me hagas reír… Solo has tenido suerte, ya verás como en un solo movimiento recupero todo lo que me robaste._

– _Lo que te gané limpiamente querrás decir, perdedor._

Zelgadiss alzó ambas cejas, apretando los dientes en una sonrisa aún más tétrica.

– _Tienes una lengua muy larga para ser tan pequeña, Lina… Creo que ya es hora de cerrarte esa bocot…_

– _Ya cállense los dos – _los interrumpió la helada voz de Amel, tan fría y cortante que pareció amenazarlos a muerte con cada palabra_ – Y muestren lo que tienen de una vez por todas._

Lina y Zelgadiss lo observaron con una mirada asesina, la cual el joven de la cicatriz les sostuvo con indiferente descaro. Lina sonrió forzadamente, apoyando el codo sobre la superficie redonda que les servía de mesa; un árbol cortado limpiamente en su base.

– _Lo haríamos con todo gusto, mi querido Amel, pero en esta vuelta te toca a ti primero mostrar lo que tienes, no a nosotros._

Amel paseó lentamente la vista, observando con atención como se encontraban sentados alrededor de la improvisada mesa. Dejando escapar un bufido, el joven se inclinó hacia adelante, depositando sobre la madera las cinco cartas. Lina y Zelgadiss estiraron el cuello, observando con atención. Los naipes se encontraban cuidadosamente ordenados sobre la mesa, y los cinco tenían el símbolo del trébol negro. Zelgadiss observó el juego con los ojos encendidos, apretando tan fuerte la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron.

– _¡Bah! – _gruñó, arrojando sus propios naipes al suelo.

Amel esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, llevando sus manos hacia el montón de monedas apiñadas en el centro de la mesa. El acero del puñal de Lina se hundió rápidamente en la madera, a solo unos centímetros de la mano del joven de la cicatriz.

– _No tan rápido, miserable demonio – _canturreó la hechicera con una sonrisa astuta, depositando tranquilamente sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Amel y Zelgadiss observaron al mismo tiempo, el primero con su inexpresivo rostro un tanto más encendido de lo habitual, y el segundo frunciendo tanto el entrecejo que durante un segundo pareció imposible que fuera capaz de esbozar otra expresión aparte de esa. De las cinco cartas de Lina, cuatro tenían la letra K dibujada en el extremo superior e inferior, con un soberbio rey pintado en el centro.

– _¿QUÉ? ¿OTRA VEZ? – _bramó Zelgadiss, levantándose de un salto.

Amel permaneció sentado sin decir nada, con el semblante tan duro y frío como la piedra. Sin embargo, la pequeña vena latiendo en su sien comenzaba a hacerse a todas luces visible.

– _¡Jo, jo, jo! – _rió chillonamente Lina, llevándose el dorso de la mano al rostro_ – Parece que he vuelto a ganar._

Mientras la hechicera arrastraba con ambas manos la pequeña fortuna amontonada sobre la mesa, los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas durante un segundo, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Entonces, con un movimiento que fue como un relámpago, Amel se incorporó de un salto del suelo, situándose detrás de Lina e inmovilizándola por los brazos.

– _¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios estás hac…? ¡Hey!_

Casi con la misma velocidad, Zelgadiss quitó a Lina los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, de la punta de los dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Varias cartas cayeron sobre la hierba, deslizándose desde el interior de las prendas. De pronto, los tres se quedaron en absoluto silencio, observando los naipes esparcidos por el suelo.

– _Vaya… _– murmuró Lina con una sonrisa nerviosa_ – ¿Pero cómo habrá llegado eso hasta allí?_

– _¡LIIINAAA! _– exclamó Zelgadiss con los ojos echando chispas, arrojándose sobre ella de un salto.

– _¡Oye! ¡No puedes culparme por intentarlo! – _se quejó Lina, intentando alejarse del furioso Zelgadiss_ – ¡Hey! ¿Acaso esas son formas de tratar a una dama indefensa?_

Silencioso como siempre, Amel volvió a sentarse sobre el pequeño tronco que hacía las veces de asiento, cruzándose de piernas. Con movimientos metódicos y precisos comenzó a mezclar nuevamente las cartas, ignorando el escándalo de sus dos compañeros de juego. Sus largos cabellos negros no consiguieron ocultar del todo la vena que aún latía con insistencia en su sien.

– _Lina, Zel, por favor… _– murmuró nerviosamente Ameria, sentada frente al pequeño fuego que iluminaba el campamento.

La noche del decimoctavo día había caído rápidamente sobre ellos, cubriendo las afueras de la ciudad con una oscuridad húmeda y fría. Se encontraban en el interior de un pequeño bosque justo en las afueras de Atlas, con el espeso techo de ramas y hojas protegiéndolos de la leve llovizna que había comenzado a caer. Su "campamento" no era más que unos cuantos troncos ordenados a modo de asiento alrededor de un gran árbol cortado en su base, el cual, sobresaliendo un metro del suelo, funcionaba como una improvisada mesa. Sobre la misma, Amel, Lina y Zelgadiss habían estado jugando a las cartas, peleándose constantemente debido a la repentina seguidilla de victorias de Lina, la cual acababa de ser explicada con lujo de detalles. A un costado, Gourry alimentaba el fuego silbando una alegre melodía, cerciorándose de que los peces asándose sobre las llamas no se quemaran.

Ameria paseó la mirada por sus amigos con una leve sonrisa, y, durante un instante, toda la escena pareció irreal a sus ojos. Era muy consciente de lo que debían enfrentar al día siguiente, al igual que sus compañeros de viaje… Sin embargo, Lina y Zelgadiss eran capaces de jugar una partida de cartas como si aquel fuera solo un día más de sus aventuras; y Gourry podía distraerse en una alegre melodía mientras preparaba la cena, olvidándose de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos. Poder vivir un instante de paz como aquel, una pequeña tregua en medio del caos, era una verdadera bendición para sus agotados espíritus. Ameria no pudo más que sentirse agradecida, y durante un instante deseó que aquel momento nunca terminara…

En aquellos instantes, se encontraban a menos de una hora de las añoradas puertas de Atlas, a tan solo unos kilómetros del origen de la destrucción, pero la noche era oscura, y todos, incluso Amel, necesitaban comer y descansar. Luego de que aquella misma mañana se toparan con Zangulus, Martina y los demás sobrevivientes, habían estado marchando sin pausa a lo largo del camino campestre, hasta que el ocaso los sorprendió con su fría oscuridad. Ameria dejó escapar un leve suspiro. Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora, ya se encontrarían en el centro de la ciudad; y, con algo de suerte, para el final del último día ya estarían de regreso a Saillune… Porque, sin duda alguna, lograrían derrotar a Huraker. Y a Riksfalto. Y a Dolphin…

Tenían que hacerlo.

Ameria se puso de pie, alejándose un poco de los gritos y el escándalo montado por sus compañeros. Detrás de ella, Amel mezclaba tranquilamente las cartas sentado frente a la mesa, sobre la cual se encontraban desparramados Zelgadiss y Lina, el primero sacándole a la fuerza más cartas escondidas entre los pliegues de la capa, y la segunda estirándole la piel de las mejillas con ambas manos. Ignorando los gritos y las maldiciones, la princesa se acercó a los límites del campamento, delimitados por el alcance de la luz de la fogata. Más allá reinaba la oscuridad, pero aún así podía vislumbrar el contorno de los árboles, la capa de nubes grises en el cielo, la silueta de las murallas de Atlas a lo lejos…y la enorme torre sobresaliendo tras los muros, como si fuera una inmensa aguja negra elevándose hacia los cielos.

Las palabras de Zangulus resonaron como martillazos en la cabeza de la princesa, recordándole a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Una imponente fortaleza oscura, dominada por una torre gigantesca, había emergido de la nada en el centro de la ciudad. Los demonios habían surgido de ella, destruyendo todo a su paso, convirtiendo el propio Imperio de Lyzeille en un pueblo fantasma. El resto de las naciones no habían tardado en unirse a la destrucción, una tras otra, deviniendo los acontecimientos en la oscura situación actual. Era su obligación, para con ellos mismos, para con sus seres amados y para con el resto de la humanidad, ponerle un fin a aquella locura…

– _Mañana a primera hora ya estaremos ahí, niña – _la voz de Amel sonó clara y glacial, como hielo resquebrajándose_ – Procura descansar un poco._

Ameria miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, algo sorprendida. Amel la observaba indiferente desde su improvisado asiento, aún mezclando pulcramente las cartas. La princesa no pudo más que esbozar una débil sonrisa. Amel continuaba siendo tan frío y antipático como siempre, pero de algún modo parecía estar adaptándose a ellos. La cinta blanca anudada en la muñeca del joven, además, siempre le recordaba que existía alguien para con quien Amel tenía, tal vez, algo más que palabras cortantes y miradas heladas. De todos modos, Ameria sabía que Zelgadiss jamás olvidaría lo que había ocurrido en el Templo Blanco… Por más que compartieran campamento, y que pasaran el rato jugando a las cartas, aquellos terribles sucesos siempre constituirían una barrera infranqueable entre ambos. Ameria no sabía decir si aún le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido, pero si podía asegurar que ya no le provocaba tanto miedo; o al menos no tanto como antes…

– _Amel tiene razón – _dijo alegremente Gourry, acercándose hacia el árbol cortado con una buena ración de pescado_ – Ven a comer algo Ameria, la cena ya está lista._

– _Ya era hora… _– se quejó Lina, tomando asiento nuevamente. Sus ropas y sus cabellos se encontraban alborotados, y la bota de su pie izquierdo yacía tirada sobre la hierba húmeda del bosque.

Zelgadiss se sentó a su lado con una expresión de perros. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente enrojecidas, y llevaba un segundo mazo de cartas casi completo en su mano derecha, sin duda alguna extraído de los múltiples bolsillos ocultos en la capa de Lina.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los cinco ya se encontraban acomodados en torno al árbol cortado que les servía de mesa, cada uno con una porción de pescado asado y una copa de madera cargada de vino.

– _Esto está muy bueno, Gourry – _comentó alegremente Ameria, saboreando el pescado cuidadosamente especiado.

Gourry sonrió desde su asiento, irguiéndose orgulloso.

– _Llevo dos años viviendo en la misma casa que Lina. Obviamente no se puede ir todos los días a un restaurante, y habría que estar demente para probar lo que prepara ella, así que he tenido que aprender a cocinarme para sobreviv…_

El puñetazo de Lina fue tan fuerte que la mandíbula del espadachín pareció girar sobre sí misma, cayendo de espaldas contra la hierba del suelo.

– _No te atrevas a insultar mi cocina, ingrato desagradecido – _gruño la hechicera, apretando fuertemente el puño con una mirada asesina.

– _¡Lina! – _la reprendió Ameria_ – ¿Todavía sigues tratando así al pobre Gourry?_

Lina se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

– _¿Pobre? ¡Ja! No me sorprende. Dices eso porque tú compartes el lecho con Zelgadiss, un tipo tan inteligente y serio que te aburres de solo mirarlo. En cambio, yo debo lidiar día a día con este hermoso imbécil que tiene yogurt en lugar de cerebro._

Si bien el bailotear de las llamas teñía de rojo y anaranjado el rostro de todos, Ameria se ruborizó tan fuertemente que toda su cara pereció víctima de un baldazo de pintura. Apenas había escuchado lo que Lina había dicho luego de soltar la palabra "lecho".

– _¿Com…compartir el…lecho? – _balbuceó sumamente avergonzada, observando de reojo a Zelgadiss. Con solo verlo allí sentado, indiferente a la charla, sintió que su rostro se encendía aún más. La princesa hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, intentando huir de la mirada inquisidora de Lina. No era momento de andar pensando (¡ni hablando!) de esa clase de cosas…

– _Supongo…supongo que ustedes no tienen esta clase de problema, ¿verdad Ameria? _– comentó Gourry, señalándose la mejilla hinchada mientras intentaba tomar asiento nuevamente.

– _Eh... ¿no?... ¡No! – _contestó atropelladamente la princesa, ansiosa de cambiar de tema lo antes posible_ – Pues…emmm…yo suelo comer con mi padre los platillos que preparan los cocineros de palacio. En cuanto a Zelgadiss, el siempre almuerza y cena con los miembros de la guardia. Tengo entendido que la comida allí no es mala, ¿verdad Zel? – _la princesa no obtuvo respuesta_ – ¿Zel?_

Zelgadiss no dio señales de haber escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho, lo cual no dejó de ser un alivio para Ameria. Comiendo su pescado en silencio, el hechicero observaba de reojo por encima del hombro, clavando la vista en la delgada aguja negra que se atisbaba a través de los árboles, sobresaliendo a lo lejos de entre las murallas de Atlas.

– _Parece que Zangulus estaba en lo cierto – _comentó finalmente, arrojando al fuego el mazo de cartas que había arrebatado a Lina.

– _¡Oye!_

– _¿Lo dices por esa cosa que se asoma a lo lejos? – _preguntó Gourry, atacando su ración de pescado. Por lo visto, el dolor en su quijada no era suficiente para impedirle tragar como un poseso.

Zelgadiss alzó una ceja, observando con sorna al espadachín.

– _Si Gourry, lo digo por esa cosa; la torre gigante que no estaba en Atlas la última vez que la visitamos._

– _Si, sin duda solo un mazoku del nivel de Dolphin pudo haber hecho algo semejante – _reflexionó Ameria, evidentemente aliviada, observando también la lejana silueta_ – ¿Creen que se encuentre ahí adentro, esperándonos.._.?

– _Es lo que más le conviene – _contestó seriamente Zelgadiss_ – ¿Qué apuro tiene ella por detenernos? En cambio nosotros debemos destruirla cuanto antes si queremos parar el avance de su monstruoso ejército – _suspiró, cortando un trozo de pescado_ – Gádriel dijo la verdad. No me cabe la menor duda de que Dolphin debe estar allí ahora, en el centro de Atlas…_

– _Tal y como hizo Phibrizzo en Sairaag – _agregó Lina, echando una mirada asesina a Zelgadiss_ – La muy maldita debe haber hecho aparecer esa monstruosidad de torre de la nada, como una mera muestra de su poder para todos aquellos que osen desafiarla._

– _Pues se ve muy grande, incluso desde aquí _– reflexionó Gourry.

– _La verdadera muestra del poder de Deep Sea Dolphin se encuentra en Huraker y Riksfalto, mazokus nacidas de su propia sangre; capaces de destruirnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De ellas deberían asombrarse._

Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio, mirando de reojo a Amel. Por muy antipático que sonara, lo que el joven decía era cierto. Todos estaban al tanto del increíble poder de la sacerdotisa y la general de la Señora de los Mares. Que Dolphin fuera incluso más poderosa que ellas era algo sencillamente aterrador… Lina se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la palma de su mano.

– _Siempre tan pero tan optimista, ¿eh Amel? – _resopló la hechicera, mordisqueando un trozo de pescado_ – Créeme que ya todos nos habíamos hecho una idea de eso. ¿Hay necesidad de que te veas, hables y seas tan tétrico todo el tiempo?_

Ameria esbozó una leve sonrisa, mirando de Lina a Amel. Zelgadiss, sentado a su lado, negó con la cabeza, llevándose la copa a los labios. Gourry, por su parte, ni pareció enterarse de lo que decían, sumamente concentrado en su segunda ración de pescado. Amel los miró de uno en uno con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada. Durante un segundo, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la lejana torre, más allá de los árboles del bosque; una delgada línea negra apenas distinguible contra las oscuras nubes grises del cielo. Amel suspiró, haciendo a un lado su copa y su pescado, del cual solo quedaban la cabeza y la cola, unidas por un esqueleto delgado y espinoso.

– _¿Quién quiere seguir jugando? – _preguntó en tono neutro, casi con cortesía, colocando el mazo de cartas sobre la mesa_ – Aún me quedan las monedas que salvé de las garras de esta embaucadora._

**. . .**

Desde la más elevada torre de la asociación de hechiceros de Atlas, la ciudad se veía como una masa amontonada de tejados y calles, las cuales se extendían en todas direcciones, como si fueran las venas y arterias de la vasta metrópoli. Sin embargo, ningún sonido aparte del leve repicar de la llovizna nocturna podía oírse en los alrededores. Al igual que la mayor parte de los pueblos y ciudades del continente, Atlas se había convertido en un triste pantomima, en una réplica fantasma de sí misma donde la desolación y el silencio eran lo único constante.

El repentino resplandor de un relámpago iluminó durante un instante el gran balcón de la torre, una extensión rectangular que sobresalía varios metros de la estructura principal. De pie en el borde del mismo, con las manos apoyadas en la amplia baranda que la separaba de una caída libre, se encontraba Huraker, la hermosa sacerdotisa de Deep Sea Dolphin. Absolutamente inmóvil, con la capucha de su túnica negra echada hacia atrás, Huraker parecía una menuda estatua de mármol blanco. La ligera llovizna le pegaba los cabellos azulados contra el rostro, empapándole la inmaculada piel de porcelana; no obstante, aquello no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos, fijos en el lejano bosque más allá de los muros de la ciudad, parecían grandes zafiros incrustados en el mármol de su rostro.

– _Malditos… – _murmuró, apretando los dientes en una mueca de odio _– Malditos sean por la humillación que me hicieron sufrir..._

Huraker apretó fuertemente el barandal de piedra, cubriéndolo de grietas profundas y marcadas. Con un grácil movimiento, la sacerdotisa dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la gran puerta que conectaba el balcón con la torre. Su rostro, encendido por la ira, se contrajo en una expresión de cautela al toparse cara a cara con Riksfalto, apoyada de brazos cruzados contra el marco de la puerta. La general mazoku, cubierta del cuello a los pies por una túnica negra, la observó fijamente desde el fondo de su único ojo. El otro, el derecho, se encontraba tuerto, atravesado verticalmente por una delgada cicatriz.

– _Actuar por nuestra cuenta no va a complacer a nuestra señora – _dijo seriamente Riksfalto_ – No tenemos órdenes de abandonar la ciudad._

Los labios de Huraker temblaron imperceptiblemente cuando apretó la mandíbula, fulminándola con la mirada.

– _Tampoco se nos ordenó permanecer aquí – _observó hacia atrás por encima del hombro, volviéndose repentinamente hacia la general_ – Puedo sentirlos en aquel bosque más allá de las murallas…sin duda se trata de ellos – _la mirada de Huraker se convirtió en acero frío y cortante_ – Quítate de mi camino._

Riksfalto no hizo ni el más leve ademán de moverse. Su ojo celeste se clavó inexpresivamente en la sacerdotisa, indiferente a su ira.

– _Ya fracasamos una vez, cuando teníamos órdenes directas de acabar con esos muchachos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará su excelencia si volvemos a fallarle?_

– _¡NO FALLARÉ! _– bramó enfurecida Huraker, abriendo los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. El suelo alrededor de ella se hundió profundamente, y una leve brisa sacudió su túnica negra, abriéndose como una onda expansiva que agrietó severamente las baldosas del balcón.

Riksfalto torció la comisura de los labios en un gesto de impaciencia, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, apoyada de brazos cruzados contra el marco de la puerta.

– _Siempre has sido tan precipitada, tan propensa a la ira… – _murmuró_ – Te dije que no los subestimaras nuevamente, te advertí que…_

Riksfalto fue incapaz de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. El puño de Huraker se hundió hasta el codo en la pared contra la que la general se estaba apoyando, justo al costado de su cabeza. El muro estalló en mil pedazos, destrozando el marco de la puerta, la cual saltó arrancada de sus goznes con un estruendo ensordecedor. Todo el balcón, e incluso la misma torre, parecieron sacudirse fuertemente, a la par que una fina capa de polvo se elevaba en forma de humo desde los escombros de lo que había sido la pared. Riksfalto, aún cruzada de brazos, guardó silencio, observando seriamente a la sacerdotisa. Huraker retiró el brazo de los restos destrozados del muro, atravesando a su compañera con una mirada desorbitada, deformada por una furia violenta e irracional.

– _No te atrevas, Riksfalto, no te atrevas a recriminarme nada… – _amenazó la sacerdotisa, con el rostro cubierto por una sombra inhumana, un aire bestial impropio de la delicadeza de sus rasgos_ – Malditos sean…malditos sean en el infierno… Los odio…los odio por haberme arrancado la victoria, por haberme obligado a retirarme, por la humillación que me hicieron sufrir. Y te odio a ti, Riksfalto… Si…te odio por tu actitud despreocupada, por tu maldito honor, por no temer la ira de nuestra señora como si la temo yo… – _Huraker torció la vista hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos azules en la lejana silueta del bosque en la noche. Sus dientes, apretados hasta rechinar, se habían vuelto afilados como los de una bestia_ – Te odio…pero nunca, jamás, tanto como los odio a ellos…por su valor, por su esperanza, por la inquebrantable voluntad que los impulsa a seguir adelante, a no rendirse ante mi poder…a lograr lo imposible..._

Riksfalto la observó largo rato, sin decir nada, como si meditara todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no se movió. Permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, sosteniéndole la mirada con una expresión vacía de toda emoción. Cuando Huraker pasó lentamente a su lado, atravesando el marco destrozado, no hizo ademán de detenerla.

– _Tú hazte cargo de Amel – _susurró la sacerdotisa, sin mirar hacia atrás_ – Los mocosos son míos…_

**. . .**

La torre se elevaba, negra e imponente, en el centro de la ciudad de Atlas, rozando las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo vespertino. Se trataba de un enorme conjunto de estructuras en forma de aguja, las cuales se aglomeraban una junto a otra, aumentando su altura progresivamente hacia el centro, formando así una fortaleza de dimensiones increíbles. La aguja central, la mayor de todas, se elevaba hacia el cielo desde el medio de la oscura edificación, tan alta e inmensa que desafiaba la gravedad.

Increíblemente, la piedra negra y lisa que formaba toda la estructura parecía brotar directamente desde la tierra, como si la fortaleza en su conjunto fuera una extensión natural de la misma. Una densa e inexplicable niebla cubría el aire y el suelo en la base de la torre, lo cual contribuía a darle un aspecto aún más lúgubre y atemorizante.

A pesar de que se encontraban a muchas calles de distancia aún, el grupo encabezado por Lina podía distinguir claramente la inmensa torre sobresaliendo entre el resto de los edificios. En sí misma, la ciudad de Atlas no presentaba un aspecto muy diferente al resto de los pueblos y ciudades que habían visitado a lo largo de su viaje. Las calles se veían desiertas y agrietadas, cubiertas parcialmente por abundantes escombros. Las altas casas de piedra, antes hermosas y elegantes, ahora se encontraban destruidas, muchas de ellas semi derrumbadas. Y por supuesto el fuego; llamas voraces que habían dejado su marca ennegrecida en las calles y la madera de las casas. Pero era la inmensa torre negra, visible incluso desde el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, lo que acaparaba la atención y el temor de todos.

– _Esa cosa sí que oscurece el ánimo…_ – murmuró Ameria, jugueteando nerviosamente con el amuleto chalza sobre su pecho, a modo de collar. Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos, casi en forma hipnótica, sobre la lejana fortaleza.

– _¿Cómo pudo haber aparecido de un día para otro algo semejante? – _preguntó Gourry, observando del mismo modo la inmensa torre _– ¿En verdad fue obra de esta tal Dolphin?_

Amel, quien marchaba un poco por detrás de los demás, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, situándose junto al rubio espadachín y la princesa.

– _Hay varias formas en las cuales la Señora de los Mares pudo haber creado esta edificación._

– _Si… –_ susurró Lina, también incapaz de despegar la vista de la aguja negra que se elevaba hacia los cielos, muy por delante de ellos aún _– Pudo haber materializado su enorme energía demoníaca, dándole esta forma, o quizás…_

– _Simplemente toda la fortaleza sea parte de su verdadero cuerpo astral –_ completó Zelgadiss, observando de reojo de un lado hacia otro de la calle, atento al más leve movimiento.

– _¿Parte de su cuerpo? – _preguntó Gourry, rascándose la cabeza_ – ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Esa cosa ahí adelante es increíblemente grande._

– _Lo que ves físicamente de un mazoku es solo su representación material en este plano _– explicó Amel a la pasada _– Su verdadera forma, su cuerpo astral, no obedece las mismas reglas que los cuerpos materiales del mundo físico. En ese sentido, el verdadero cuerpo de un mazoku puede ser monstruosamente grande desde el reducido punto de vista de los estándares humanos._

– _Ah, ya veo… – _contestó Gourry, en un tono que dejó bien en claro que no había entendido absolutamente nada.

– _Desde aquí es que Dolphin ha estado dirigiendo sus huestes – _susurró Ameria, absorta en la gran torre_ – Aquí es donde todo empezó…_

Zelgadiss la observó de reojo durante un instante, desviando luego la mirada hacia el inmenso monstruo negro que se alzaba a lo lejos.

– _Si…finalmente nos encontramos aquí, en el ojo de la tormenta; y…de seguro ella ya lo sabe._

Todos intercambiaron nerviosas miradas al escuchar estas palabras. Era verdad, al fin se hallaban en el lugar donde todo había comenzado, en el núcleo mismo de la tormenta. Y Zelgadiss estaba absolutamente en lo cierto...la ciudad entera parecía observarlos a medida que avanzaban por sus calles. Un nuevo combate era algo inevitable...

– _Dentro de dos días el ejército de Dolphin caerá sobre Saillune_ – continuó Zelgadiss, sin prestar atención a la incómoda reacción de sus compañeros. Lentamente llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada en su cinturón, acariciándola – _Ya no hay vuelta atrás… Lina, Ameria, Gourry…Amel…hoy mismo debemos ponerle un fin a la ambición de Dolphin. ¡Que toda esta maldita pesadilla termine allí! _

La mano libre del hechicero se elevó rápidamente, señalando con el índice hacia la lejana torre negra.

Ameria y Gourry asintieron enérgicamente, observando hacia donde Zelgadiss señalaba. Todo dependería de ellos a partir de ese momento.

– _Tú lo has dicho Zel… –_ murmuró Lina en respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa desafiante. A continuación batió suavemente las palmas, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros _– Ahora necesito que me escuchen con atención… Esa maldita engreída de Huraker nos dijo en Ralteague que tenía órdenes directas de eliminarnos. Eso quiere decir que Dolphin ha decidido no correr riesgos en lo que sea que esté planeando – _hizo una pausa, observando de reojo hacia los costados, pero sin variar la expresión altiva en su rostro – _Sin duda alguna, tanto Huraker como Riksfalto deben encontrarse cerca… ¡Zelgadiss, Ameria, Gourry!, nosotros nos desharemos de esa arpía ¡Podemos con ella! Y en cuanto a Riksfalto… – _Lina se volvió hacia Amel, señalándolo con una gran sonrisa_ – ¡Cara-cortada!, cuento contigo para que te hagas cargo de ella, ¿de acuerdo? _

El aludido la observó inexpresivo un instante, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

– _¿De acuerdo? –_ insistió la hechicera, guiñándole un ojo con burla.

Amel resopló, mirando nuevamente hacia el frente.

– _De acuerdo._

Lina sonrió satisfecha, divirtiéndose a sobremanera. Sin embargo, el habitual pragmatismo de Zelgadiss la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– _Huraker no quedó para nada contenta luego de nuestro último encuentro… Sin duda alguna, vendrá tras nosotros nuevamente; y sabemos muy bien de lo que la maldita es capaz… Si queremos tener una oportunidad en contra de Dolphin, entonces no podemos cometer ningún error ante su sacerdotisa._

La hechicera se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de reojo. Claro que había pensado en ello. Huraker era sumamente poderosa, mucho más que cualquiera de ellos, pero estaba segura de que esta vez podrían ponerle un fin a su confrontación. Un fin a su favor.

– _Lo sé Zel, claro que lo sé… Pero recuerda nuestro plan. Como bien pudimos corroborar, su estilo de pelea es el de permanecer estática en un solo punto, devastando todo con su energía demoníaca. La clave estará en destruir su escudo, ultimándola con un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarla –_ Lina le guiñó un ojo, propinándole un suave codazo en el brazo _– ¿Te crees capaz de lograrlo?_

Zelgadiss sonrió levemente. Habían estado a punto de conseguirlo en su anterior encuentro; y ahora se encontraban a solo unos pasos de ponerle un fin a todo. No podían permitirse una derrota. Miró a Ameria, la cual seguía atentamente su conversación. No. No podían permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia...

– _Si – _contestó el hechicero, mirando de reojo de Lina hacia Ameria_ – Lo haremos…_

– _¿Y qué hay de Dolphin? ¿Qué planean hacer contra ella?_

Tanto Lina como Zelgadiss observaron a Amel con atención. La voz del antiguo mazoku había sonado más brusca de lo normal, si tal cosa era posible. No obstante, la hechicera sonrió altivamente, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

– _Creo que nosotros somos los que deberían hacer esa pregunta. Si mal no recuerdo, en un principio tú no querías que nadie te acompañara hasta aquí… ¿Cómo planeabas destruir tú solo a la Señora de los Mares?_

Los ojos azules de Amel giraron lentamente hacia Lina. Sus pupilas, negras y finas como las de una serpiente, se clavaron fijamente en ella como si fueran dos puñales. Durante un segundo Lina se arrepintió un poco de haberse estado burlando tanto de él.

– _Me temo que eso ya no importa. Me guste o no, todos marchamos hacia el mismo destino ahora. Y deseo saber qué es lo que planeas hacer tú, Lina Inverse, contra alguien de la talla de Deep Sea Dolphin_ – la expresión de Amel se oscureció de repente, recordándoles a todos el desagradable aspecto que Xellos mostraba cuando abría sus ojos _– Piensa muy bien tu respuesta..._

Lina le sostuvo la mirada sin ceder un segundo. Desconocía el por qué de esa repentina actitud tan agresiva, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar.

– _Recuerdo muy bien cuando nos enfrentamos a Gaav, el Dragón del Caos. A pesar de encontrarse en un cuerpo humano, justo como tú, él fue capaz de soportar un impacto directo de la Ragna Blade –_ Lina suspiró, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros _– No creo que ese hechizo sea suficiente para dañar mortalmente a Dolphin. Sin embargo…existe otro conjuro con el que obtendríamos una victoria segura –_ la hechicera procuró prestar suma atención a la reacción de Amel. Comenzaba a sospechar el motivo de ese cambio de actitud _– Un conjuro que también invoca el infinito poder del Señor de las Pesadillas…_

Amel detuvo completamente su avance, atravesándola con la mirada. Había algo escalofriante en sus ojos; el mismo brillo intenso y despiadado con el que la había observado en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego, la primera vez que se encontraron.

– _Escúchame atentamente, Lina Inverse…_

Todos se detuvieron repentinamente sobre la calle, observando con algo de confusión la inesperada escena. Lina, cara a cara con Amel, le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

– _Te escucho._

– _No puedo permitir que utilices el Giga Slave._

Lina alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

– _¿No? ¿Y qué harás si lo intento?_

La expresión de Amel se volvió increíblemente vacía de toda emoción. Cuando habló, fue como si una estatua de piedra estuviera moviendo sus labios.

– _Te mataré. Y no creas que no lo haré. A mis ojos, las cosas continúan siendo exactamente como eran hace dos años._

Si bien Lina no se sorprendió ante esta respuesta (de hecho ni siquiera se inmutó), no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Fueran cuales fueran los motivos de Amel, la hechicera sabía muy bien que éste hablaba en serio. Muy lentamente, con movimientos calculados, Gourry y Zelgadiss se pararon detrás de él, rodeándolo.

– _Ten cuidado con lo que dices – _susurró fríamente Zelgadiss, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada_ – Ten por seguro que nosotros tampoco dudaremos un instante en eliminarte._

Amel, chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

– _Y ustedes piensen cuales serían las consecuencias _– volvió a mirar hacia el frente, volcando su atención en Lina –_ ¿Tienes idea de qué clase de poder es invocado al utilizar el Giga Slave?_

La hechicera no contestó. Pero conocía muy bien la respuesta. Demasiado bien…

– _El Señor de las Pesadillas no es un simple Rey Mazoku como Shabranigudú, o como Estrella Oscura. Él es el mismísimo Mar del Caos; el origen y el fin de toda existencia. ¿Sabes que sucedería si perdieras el control de semejante poder, lo cual es altamente probable? Se generaría una reacción en cadena que consumiría por completo este mundo, borrándolo totalmente de la existencia – _avanzó un paso, haciendo que Gourry y Zelgadiss desenfundaran a medias sus espadas, parándose firmemente tras él. Amel los ignoró –_ No puedo permitir que hagas tal cosa. No puedo permitir que el mundo sea destruido, ya sea por el Giga Slave o por la miserable de Dolphin – _bajó la vista al suelo, sin revelar nada en su expresión_ – No lo permitiré…_

Lina observó con atención a Amel durante varios segundos, sin decir nada, como si pensara muy detenidamente que era lo que debía hacer.

– _Lina…no… _– susurró Ameria, observándola nerviosamente. Sabía a la perfección el riesgo que el Giga Slave implicaba; sabía muy bien que si su amiga fallaba todo lo que los rodeaba moriría ¡No debía hacerlo!

Lina frunció levemente el entrecejo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Al igual que la anciana Aqua en la Dimensión del Desierto de las Tablas, el antiguo general se encontraba absolutamente en lo cierto. Utilizar el Giga Slave era algo en extremo peligroso. Tanto, que solo se había atrevido a invocarlo en tres ocasiones… La primera vez había empleado una versión incompleta, lo cual junto con la Espada de la Luz de Gourry y la voluntad del alma de Rezo, le había permitido acabar con la resurrección de una de las siete partes de Shabranigudú. La segunda vez, había logrado realizar una invocación perfecta, haciendo que el mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas descendiera desde su trono de oro en el Mar del Caos, tomando el control de su cuerpo. Aquello le había permitido destruir a Phibrizzo, el más poderoso sub-lord Mazoku, pero también casi le había costado la vida… La tercera y última vez había sido durante el incidente en Tahforasia. En esa oportunidad no había tenido más alternativa que recurrir nuevamente al más poderoso hechizo jamás creado, con lo cual había conseguido destruir a la sombra de Shabranigudú dormida en la resurrección de Rezo.

Había tenido éxito, si, pero en las tres ocasiones había sentido claramente el indescriptible poder que invocaba. Un poder oscuro e inconmensurable que la había aterrado, un poder que escapaba a toda lógica y entendimiento. Perder el control de semejante energía supondría el fin de la existencia tal como la conocían. Era completamente consciente de ello, por lo cual, en cada ocasión, había deseado jamás tener que volver a utilizarlo. Y ahora…

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

El solo hecho de preguntárselo hizo que se sintiera más hipócrita que nunca en su vida. Sabía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer...

Lina suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Debía escoger muy cuidadosamente sus palabras. Amel no bromeaba.

– _La verdad que la idea de invocar algo tan peligroso no me seduce en absoluto. Creo…que existen otras opciones a través de las cuales podemos alcanzar la victoria._

– _Lina… – _murmuró Ameria, sonriendo con alegría. Durante un momento había temido que su amiga, solo por desafiar a Amel, terminara cometiendo un muy grave error. El Giga Slave era un hechizo que no podía ser invocado, ni siquiera por una hechicera tan talentosa y capacitada como su amiga.

Amel, en cambio, permaneció en silencio, observando a la hechicera pelirroja con expresión vacua. Sin decir nada, centró nuevamente su vista en la torre negra, para luego reanudar la marcha. Lina lo observó con recelo cuando pasó junto a ella a paso lento, sin mirarla. Gourry y Zelgadiss, por su parte, enfundaron lentamente sus espadas, reanudando el avance con desconfianza. Sus ojos se clavaron en el antiguo general de Phibrizzo, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Amel los ignoró por completo, echándole una mirada de soslayo a Lina, la cual marchaba a su lado demostrando que no le temía en absoluto.

– _Te escucho. ¿Qué propones? – _preguntó de repente, con un tono menos cortante.

La hechicera no contestó inmediatamente. Alzó una mano ante su rostro, observándola con atención. A través de los dedos extendidos pudo ver la lejana torre negra, la cual aguardaba pacientemente por ellos.

– _Cuando luchamos contra Phibrizzo, hubo un momento en el cual lo sorprendimos con un doble Dragon Slave. No conseguimos dañarlo, pues a último segundo él logró escapar al plano astral… No obstante, reconoció que de haber recibido de lleno un impacto como ese habría sufrido un daño importante – _Lina observó de reojo a Amel, señalando circularmente a su alrededor con la mano_ – Estoy convencida de que podemos destruir a Dolphin atacándola simultáneamente con varios conjuros de ese nivel. Piénsalo un segundo… Si tú y yo utilizáramos la Ragna Blade a la vez, si Zelgadiss la atacara con su Heavenly Judgment, y Ameria con el Ra Tilt… ¿Qué crees que sucedería?_

Amel ladeó la cabeza, echando una mirada fugaz a Ameria y Zelgadiss, los cuales escuchaban todo con suma atención. Gourry los observó algo confuso, rascándose la cabeza.

– _Como mínimo, sufriría un daño lo suficientemente grave como para verse obligada a escapar al plano astral – _contestó finalmente el joven de blanco, esbozando una media sonrisa. Tal vez, después de todo, no se vería forzado a utilizar _aquello_…_ – Podemos vencerla._

Lina le propinó una fuerte palmada de ánimo en el hombro, como si el tenso intercambio de palabras que habían mantenido jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Evidentemente, la hechicera no tenía ningún reparo a la hora de burlarse de él.

– _¡Claro que podemos! Ya verás como derrumbaremos esa maldita torre sin ningún esfuerzo, mi estimado demonio._

Tras estas palabras, Lina abrió grandemente los ojos con gesto sorprendido, como si recién se percatara de algo muy importante. Con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios, Lina se acercó a Amel hasta quedar a solo un palmo de él. El joven apartó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, observándola de reojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– _Por cierto… – _continuó la hechicera, hablando en tono burlón_ – Me resulta un poco difícil entender como alguien que alguna vez fue un mazoku, un ser inclinado por naturaleza a la destrucción, tenga ahora el inexplicable deseo de evitar la destrucción del mundo a toda costa. Vaya, vaya, Amel… – _exclamó divertida, propinándole unos cuantos codazos en el costado_ – Parece que esa linda muchachita en verdad te ha acomodado las neuronas, eh. ¿Quién se lo habría esperado de alguien tan frío y desalmado?_

Ameria dejó escapar una fugaz carcajada, la cual silenció inmediatamente llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Zelgadiss esbozó una media sonrisa, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, y lo mismo hizo un divertido Gourry. En cuanto a Amel, permaneció en absoluto silencio, observando a Lina de arriba a abajo.

– _No sé de qué te sorprendes, Lina Inverse. Después de cinco años encerrado en este saco de carne y huesos puedo decir que he aprendido a apreciar un poco mejor la belleza femenina, lo cual es un hecho irrefutable si tengo en cuenta lo insulsa, horrible y plana que me resultas en comparación a Aradhel._

Lina apretó fuertemente los labios, observándolo con unos ojos que echaban chispas, y luego le sonrió en forma amenazadora, mostrando todos los dientes.

– _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, maldito infeliz cara-cortada._

Amel sonrió en forma casi imperceptible, dispuesto a responderle con todo gusto. Sin embargo, algo ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, haciéndolo detenerse de nuevo sobre la calle. Lina lo miró desafiante, con una marcada vena aún latiendo en su sien. Recién entonces se percató del serio cambio en el semblante del joven.

– _¿Y ahora qué diablos te sucede?_

– _Parece que tenemos compañía – _contestó tranquilamente Amel, observando hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lina y los demás levantaron rápidamente la vista, encontrándose con una extraña y escalofriante imagen. A lo lejos, muchos metros por encima del nivel del suelo, algo semejante a una bandada de murciélagos avanzaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, oscureciendo aún más el cielo encapotado del atardecer.

– _¿Pero qué rayos es eso? – _murmuró Ameria, observando confundida como la nube oscura de alas y garras se aproximaba cada vez más hacia su posición. Fueran lo que fueran, parecían provenir desde la imponente fortaleza negra; un amasijo de sombras oscuras y grotescas que se desplazaban en el aire como si fueran cuervos. O enormes murciélagos.

En solo unos segundos, el misterioso enjambre cubrió el cielo sobre sus cabezas, descendiendo en picada hacia ellos con una agilidad asombrosa. Gourry y Zelgadiss desenfundaron inmediatamente sus espadas, observando con repulsión a las horribles criaturas que acababan de rodearlos, formando un perfecto círculo en torno a ellos. Eran seres humanoides, de unos dos metros de altura, con unos cuerpos duros y de músculos como troncos. La piel era de un color gris muy oscuro, y se veía gruesa y áspera, como si estuvieran recubiertos de pies a cabeza por cuero sin curtir. Las manos, grandes y poderosas, poseían cinco largas y afiladas garras en lugar de dedos, lo cual, junto con las enormes alas de murciélago que crecían en sus espaldas, contribuía a darles un aspecto aún más bestial. Sin embargo, era en sus rostros donde se hallaba el más aterrador detalle de toda su grotesca apariencia. Una inexpresiva calavera negra, recubierta por la gruesa piel oscura, era todo lo que aquellos seres poseían por rostro, con un enorme par de cuernos de carnero creciendo en la parte superior del cráneo.

– _Brass Demons… – _murmuró Zelgadiss, observando rápidamente de un lado a otro_ – Poco más que basura cuando se trata de unos pocos; pero… _– ensombreció aún más su expresión_ – Debe haber más de cien aquí. _

A pesar de encontrarse completamente rodeados por aquellas horribles criaturas, Lina sonrió despreocupadamente, tronándose los nudillos de las manos.

– _Así que estos son algunos de los demonios de los que nos habló Zangulus, eh – _exclamó sin mostrar temor alguno_ – Aquellos que destruyeron Atlas desde adentro… Pues lo lamento mucho, pero no tenemos tiempo para andar perdiendo. ¡Entre todos podemos acabarlos en cuestión de minutos!_

Amel miró con suma atención de un extremo a otro de la masa de criaturas que comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más, cerrando el círculo en torno a ellos, y luego observó hacia adelante, clavando sus ojos viperinos en la lejana torre negra. Muy lentamente, como si aún estudiara a los inesperados enemigos, levantó su brazo derecho, apuntando con la mano abierta hacia el frente. Lina, aún sonriente tras su discurso, lo observó confundida.

– _¿Qué pretendes hac…?_

Un poderoso rayo de energía blanca salió disparado de la mano de Amel, golpeando de lleno contra la masa de monstruos delante de él. Las criaturas se desintegraron en forma casi instantánea al recibir el repentino ataque, el cual continuó su avance hasta finalmente estallar a lo lejos, generando una inmensa explosión semiesférica que se elevó hacia los cielos. La densa masa de demonios quedó dividida por la mitad como consecuencia del devastador rayo, el cual abrió un ancho y profundo surco sobre los adoquines de la calle. Una inmensa y humeante zanja quedó grabada sobre el suelo frente al joven, atravesando la ciudad como si fuera un largo camino hacia la torre negra. Amel volteó lentamente, observando de Lina a Zelgadiss y viceversa.

– _Tienen razón. No puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo con basuras como estas. Los veré en la torre. Si sobreviven._

Tras estas palabras, Amel se desmaterializó en el aire, de un modo similar a la habitual tele-transportación de Xellos. Sin embargo, los ojos expertos de Zelgadiss pudieron notar una sombra borrosa atravesando el camino que el poderoso rayo había formado. Aquel miserable sin duda era rápido.

– _¡Amel! ¡Maldito bastardo arrogante! ¡Regresa aquí! – _gritó Lina enfurecida, agitando el puño en dirección hacia donde el antiguo general se había escabullido – _Ops, ops…tranquilos, tranquilos…_

Los numerosos demonios restantes se amontonaron nuevamente unos sobre otros, cerrando como una reja el hueco que Amel había abierto en su formación. Abriendo sus enormes manos repletas de garras y soltando unos escalofriantes gruñidos, las criaturas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más hacia el grupo de amigos, cercándolos poco a poco.

– _¡Suficiente! – _exclamó Lina, sumamente irritada_ – Ya oyeron al maldito idiota… ¡No hay tiempo que perder con estas basuras!_

Tras estas palabras, la hechicera alzó ambas manos por sobre la cabeza, preparándose para hacer volar por los aires todo a su alrededor.

– _Aquel más oscuro que el crepúsculo... Aquel más rojo que la sangre que fluye…_

– _¡Lina, espera! ¡Nos encontramos demasiado cerca! ¡¿Quieres destruirnos junto con el resto de la ciudad? – _gritaron Ameria y Gourry colgándose de los brazos y el cuello de Lina, intentando detenerla. La hechicera se sacudió furiosa, con los ojos echando chispas y la vena en su sien a punto de estallar.

– _Alto ahí Lina Inverse… No irás a ningún lado…_

Lina abrió grandemente los ojos, deshaciendo la energía escarlata que había comenzado a acumular entre sus manos. Zelgadiss, de pie a su lado, observó seriamente hacia una de las grandes casas que bordeaban la calle, más allá de la masa de demonios que los rodeaba. De pie sobre el tejado, en perfecto equilibrio, una delgada silueta los observaba con el rostro contraído en una mueca de odio. Se trataba de una joven mujer, cubierta del cuello a los pies por una lisa capa negra. Sus largos cabellos azules caían sueltos hasta la cintura, abriéndose a la altura de la frente en dos delgados mechones, los cuales eran tan largos que rozaban sus hombros. El rostro, de rasgos perfectos e inmaculados, se encontraba desfigurado por una ira oscura y violenta; una ira que brillaba intensamente en el fondo de sus grandes ojos azules.

Lina retrocedió un paso, ensombreciendo repentinamente su expresión.

– _Huraker…_

**. . .**

Los guerreros negros intentaron escapar, desesperados, pero sus pies permanecieron pegados al suelo por una poderosa fuerza invisible, la cual no les permitió mover un solo músculo. La densa sombra cubriendo la calle se movió en forma extraña, como si fuera un inmenso lago hecho de oscuridad; y entonces, muy lentamente, comenzó a trepar por las piernas de los guerreros, cubriéndolos hasta la cintura. Delgadas líneas de oscuridad ascendieron por las armaduras, llegando hasta los rostros cadavéricos, amenazando con meterse dentro de los ojos y de los oídos en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, a solo unos milímetros de cada una de las cavidades del rostro, la sombra se detuvo bruscamente, descendiendo con rapidez hacia el suelo.

– _Vaya, no me esperaba que la energía de Dolphin, aún esta distancia, pudiera ejercer un control tan poderoso sobre ustedes._

Las dos voces sonaron perfectamente al unísono por toda la calle, como si provinieran de todas direcciones. Una de ellas, la que más fuerte se oía, era de un tono joven y agradable. La otra, en cambio, era una voz grave y oscura, inhumana, como la de una bestia salvaje.

– _Sin embargo, yo me encuentro mucho más cerca de ustedes, mis estimados soldados, y les puedo asegurar que no soy alguien que deba ser tomado a la ligera… Además…por más poderosa que sea la Señora de los Mares, luego de recorrer semejante distancia, su energía es solo una sombra de lo que en realidad debería ser…_

La sombra se movió lentamente mientras hablaba, formando extrañas ondas sobre el suelo. Era como si cada palabra fuera acompañada por un movimiento diferente de la masa oscura que se extendía bajo los pies de los guerreros. Éstos, por su parte, permanecieron en el más absoluto de los silencios, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sus cuerpos enteros temblaban levemente, como si intentaran liberarse del poder que los apresaba. Sus ojos, en cambio, se movían violentamente en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar de donde provenían las voces que resonaban por toda la calle.

– _Bien, tomémonos esto un poco más en serio entonces..._ _– _ las voces cambiaron su tono despectivo y burlón por uno sumamente amenazador _– _ _Arranquemos la voluntad de Dolphin de sus almas…_

En menos de un parpadeo, la inmensa sombra se retiró hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo y concentrándose en un solo punto en medio de la calle. Los guerreros negros cayeron de rodillas sobre los adoquines, repentinamente liberados de la terrible energía que los había apresado. Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de escapar de allí como en verdad habrían deseado. Permanecieron arrodillados sobre el suelo, inmóviles, observando con terror lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

La sombra se había condensado sobre sí misma, formando una perfecta esfera de oscuridad, la cual permaneció inmóvil, levitando a menos de un metro del suelo. De repente, con la velocidad de un rayo, la esfera pareció expandirse nuevamente, formando un enorme cono invertido de energía oscura. La extraña figura debía medir unos dos metros de altura, y permanecía en un perfecto equilibrio sobre el aire, con la punta levitando a solo unos centímetros del suelo. De pronto, con la misma espeluznante velocidad, múltiples conos más pequeños comenzaron a formarse en torno a la figura principal, girando lentamente a su alrededor.

– _¡Veamos cuánto tiempo más puedes permanecer dentro de ellos!_ _– _ gritaron ambas voces, las cuales brotaron con toda claridad desde el gran cono de energía oscura.

Los conos más pequeños comenzaron a girar violentamente sobre sí mismos, levantando el polvo del suelo. Los soldados se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, huyendo despavoridos por la calle. No obstante, nada pudieron hacer para escapar. Los múltiples conos salieron despedidos hacia ellos a toda velocidad, enterrándose en sus cuerpos como si fueran afilados cuchillos. Las armaduras negras saltaron en pedazos, destruidas con una facilidad escalofriante.

En pocos segundos, los diez soldados quedaron desparramados sobre el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Los pequeños conos de energía, enterrados a medias en la carne, comenzaron a hundirse muy lentamente, hasta desaparecer por completo en el interior de sus cuerpos. Las heridas de entrada sanaron en forma inexplicablemente rápida, dejando un agujero del tamaño de un puño en las armaduras. Los guerreros, aún abatidos sobre la calle, dejaron de moverse menos de un segundo después, como si la muerte los hubiera alcanzado de repente.

– _Muy bien, guerreros de Dolphin, muy bien…_ _– _sisearon macabramente las misteriosas voces, conteniendo una carcajada _– Levántense ahora… ¡Levántense y obedezcan mi voluntad!_

Lentamente, muy lentamente, como si despertaran de un pesado sueño, los diez guerreros se reincorporaron, despegando sus cuerpos del suelo. Unos ojos crueles y malignos, impregnados de un rojizo resplandor, iluminaron la oscuridad de la noche, revelando unos rostros grises y cadavéricos.

Unos rostros rebosantes del odio más puro.

Unos seres carentes de toda voluntad o razón.

**. . .**

Los Brass Demons, demonios menores, pero aún así criaturas temibles, los rodearon como si fueran una inmensa marea de garras y cuernos. Más allá del macabro cerco, en el extremo opuesto de la calle, Huraker los observaba con un odio violento, monstruoso, un odio que casi podía palparse en el aire. Lina retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, muy consciente de la peligrosa situación en la que habían terminado metiéndose. Huraker no iba a jugar con ellos ahora... Estaba lo suficientemente furiosa como para despedazarlos a todos utilizando solo sus delicadas manos.

– _Maldición _– susurró, observando de reojo a las criaturas a su alrededor – _Si estas malditas cosas no estuvieran aquí nuestras chances serían mucho más altas. Ese maldito de Amel… ¡cuando le ponga las manos encima lo voy a…!_

– _Gourry, Ameria _– la interrumpió fríamente Zelgadiss, paseando su mirada de los Brass Demons a Huraker – _Es necesario que se hagan cargo de estas bestias para que Lina y yo podamos concentrarnos en la sacerdotisa de Dolphin…_

– _¿Qué? ¡De ningún modo!_

– _¡No vamos a dejar que enfrenten solos a esa maldita bruja!_

Zelgadiss elevó levemente su mano derecha, sin mirarlos. Su vista seguía clavada en Huraker, inamovible.

– _Una vez que acaben con estas criaturas, únanse a nosotros en la lucha _– el hechicero giró lentamente la cabeza, observando a Ameria con un brillo extraño en sus ojos; un brillo casi de tristeza_ – Cuento contigo…_

Tras estas palabras, Zelgadiss se arrodilló a una velocidad asombrosa, golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano abierta, justo en el momento en el cual los Brass Demons se arrojaban sobre ellos con fauces y garras, aullando como animales enfurecidos.

– _¡Heart of the Earth!_

Una columna de luz blanca emergió desde la tierra, tan poderosa e imponente como una torre de plata. La increíble energía del hechizo arcano destrozó a los demonios ubicados por delante de Lina y del joven hechicero, abriendo un inmenso y humeante corredor justo frente a ellos. Lina cayó sentada al suelo por la sorpresa, tosiendo atragantada por el humo y a la vez intentando entender qué diablos había sucedido. No obstante, una fuerte mano la tomó por la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia adelante a toda velocidad.

– _¡Ahora!_

Zelgadiss, llevándola a rastras, se lanzó de lleno a la carrera, saliendo del círculo que los Brass Demons habían formado en torno a ellos. En solo unos segundos, ambos ya se encontraban de pie frente al edificio en cuyo tejado se erguía Huraker. La sacerdotisa los observó a ambos con una inquina que, literalmente, agrietó el suelo sobre el cual estaban parados, despedazando los adoquines de la calle. Zelgadiss, sin dejarse intimidar, desenfundó rápidamente su espada, mientras Lina intentaba recuperar el equilibrio tras la repentina carrera en la cual su amigo la había arrastrado.

– _Recuerda lo que debemos hacer _– susurró Zelgadiss, extendiendo su mano izquierda sobre la hoja de su espada. Un leve brillo celeste iluminó sus dedos, reflejándose sobre el frío acero _– Si logramos romper su barrera, entonces podremos..._

Zelgadiss fue incapaz de concluir sus palabras. Su cabeza aún se encontraba terminando de formular lo que pretendía decir cuando Huraker, como si fuera la sombra de un espectro, apareció de la nada frente a ellos, a solo un escaso metro de distancia. Tanto Lina como el joven parpadearon desconcertados, apenas comenzando a comprender lo que había sucedido. La sacerdotisa de Dolphin había abandonado su elevada posición en menos de un parpadeo, desvaneciéndose en el aire como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de un humo oscuro. Solo un segundo después, la temible mazoku se había materializado frente a ellos, con la mano extendida amenazadoramente. Sus ojos azules, antes astutos y hermosos, ahora los miraban empañados por un odio descomunal.

– _¡Cuidado! – _exclamó desesperado Zelgadiss, empujando a Lina hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas.

No obstante, su esfuerzo y sus veloces reflejos no fueron suficientes. El brillo azulado en la mano extendida de Huraker los golpeó como si fuera una masa de piedra, arrojándolos hacia atrás con una fuerza bestial. Ambos amigos cayeron de espaldas sobre el suelo, arrastrándose al ras del mismo como si fueran dos muñecos de trapo. Zelgadiss, a duras penas, logró apoyar su mano libre sobre el suelo, impulsándose con la misma hacia arriba para luego caer acrobáticamente sobre la calle. Lina, por su parte, detuvo su doloroso avance al ras de los adoquines impulsándose con el poder de la levitación, descendiendo lentamente hasta rozar el suelo con los pies.

Ambos se observaron de reojo durante un segundo, jadeantes y adoloridos, y luego clavaron la mirada en Huraker. La mazoku avanzó lentamente hacia ellos a paso irregular, observándolos con el rostro desfigurado y los dientes apretados en una mueca de ira.

– _Parece...parece que no va a permitirnos recurrir a la misma táctica de antes... – _razonó Zelgadiss, sintiendo en su carne el dolor de la energía demoníaca de la sacerdotisa. Era como si lo hubieran golpeado de lleno con una barra de hierro.

– _Será mejor que pensemos en algo entonces... – _contestó Lina, sujetándose con fuerza el estómago _– Y pronto..._

Delante de ellos, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, Huraker avanzó lentamente, atravesándolos con una mirada que habría congelado el mismísimo infierno. Entonces, de repente, la sacerdotisa volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, desmaterializándose en el aire como un espectro de humo.

**. **

Ameria bajó lentamente ambos brazos, descubriéndose el rostro poco a poco. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de tierra y humo, y el sabor desagradable del polvo la hizo toser con insistencia. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de enfocar la vista hacia adelante, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, no pudo más que balbucear confundida.

– _¿Pero qué diablos…?_

Zelgadiss y Lina habían desaparecido, y en el lugar que ambos habían ocupado ahora se abría un enorme cráter, el cual constituía el origen de la interminable columna de humo que entorpecía su campo de visión. De todos modos, fue capaz de notar con claridad la gran cantidad de Brass Demons que yacían en torno al cráter, reducidos a pedazos. Sin embargo, la masa restante de criaturas emergió repentinamente de entre el polvo y la tierra, cerrándose en torno a ella con una escalofriante sincronización. Ameria retrocedió un paso, observando nerviosa de izquierda a derecha. Había sido Zelgadiss quien había abierto ese enorme hoyo en el suelo, utilizando uno de los más poderosos conjuros de la Magia Arcana. Sin embargo, los Brass Demons aún continuaban siendo muy numerosos, y comenzaban a rodearla como si fueran una marea de aguas oscuras. La princesa se paró con firmeza sobre el suelo, intentando concentrarse y ver a través del humo que cubría el aire. ¿A cuántos enemigos se estaba enfrentando exactamente? ¿Tenía la posibilidad de finiquitar a la mayoría recurriendo a alguno de los hechizo mayores? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Gourry? El segundo que le llevó plantearse mentalmente todas estas cuestiones fue suficiente para provocarle una distracción fatal... Apenas se percató cuando dos de esas bestias se arrojaron hacia su posición, rugiendo como animales salvajes.

Ameria consiguió hacerse a un lado apresuradamente, esquivando la arremetida del primero con gran agilidad. Acto seguido, extendió su mano abierta hacia las espaldas aladas de la criatura, concentrando rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía.

– _¡Astral Break!_

Una perfecta esfera luminosa salió despedida de su palma a toda velocidad, impactando de lleno contra el lomo del monstruo. Éste soltó un escalofriante alarido, estallando en una nube de cenizas humeantes. Ameria cerró fuertemente el puño en señal de victoria, preparándose para continuar con la ofensiva; pero incluso sus acelerados movimientos no fueron suficientes para salir del alcance de la segunda criatura, la cual se deslizó por detrás de ella veloz y silenciosa como una sombra. La princesa alzó ambas manos, desesperada, intentando invocar un improvisado escudo mágico. Ahogó un grito de pánico, paralizada sobre el suelo, consciente de que no tendría el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

La silueta, silenciosa y ágil, se interpuso de repente entre Ameria y el mazoku, más todo lo que la princesa alcanzó a ver fue una mancha borrosa colocándose frente a ella a la velocidad del rayo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Gourry embistió con todo el cuerpo contra la criatura, arrojándola violentamente hacia atrás. La bestia cayó de espaldas sobre los adoquines despedazados de la calle, tan sorprendida como furiosa por el repentino golpe. Sin perder un segundo, el joven desenfundó rápidamente su espada, arrojándola hacia atrás con un movimiento de muñeca, directo a las manos de Ameria. La princesa la atrapó torpemente en el aire, confundida y asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– _No podré hacerle daño a estas cosas con una espada común y corriente… ¡Rápido, Ameria, necesito que apliques algún conjuro sobre la hoja!_

La princesa permaneció un segundo en silencio, como si estuviera desconectada de la realidad, sintiendo únicamente el frío tacto del metal sobre sus dedos. Las armas nunca le habían gustado, siempre las había odiado… Algo en lo más profundo de su alma las aborrecía con temor, un temor cuyo origen ya no quería recordar. Sin embargo, al ver al mazoku que Gourry acababa de derribar incorporarse del suelo, furioso, al ver a las decenas que aún los rodeaban a ambos, reaccionó como si despertara de un sueño, extendiendo la mano derecha unos centímetros por sobre la hoja.

– _¡Astral Vine! – _exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Un resplandor rojizo rodeó la espada, impregnándolo de un brillo tan intenso como los ojos de aquellas malignas criaturas, los cuales refulgían como brasas.

– _¡Gourry!_

Ameria arrojó nuevamente la espada hacia su dueño, el cual la atrapó ágilmente en el aire, adoptando una fiera pose defensiva. La princesa se plantó junto a él, observando seriamente los alrededores.

– _Deben ser unos cincuenta… – _murmuró por lo bajo _– Zel y Amel acabaron con unos cuantos, pero aún así siguen siendo muchos…_

– _Y debemos unirnos pronto a Lina – _contestó seriamente Gourry, señalando con la cabeza hacia la columna de humo que brotaba del cráter que Zelgadiss había abierto, impidiéndoles ver el extremo opuesto de la calle.

Los Brass Demons se movieron cautelosamente a su alrededor, como si fueran depredadores al asecho. Eran demasiados para combatirlos cuerpo a cuerpo…los harían pedazos. Quizás ella pudiera…

– _¡Gourry! Debemos acabar con todos ellos a la vez. Zel me enseñó un hechizo con el que tal vez podría hacerlo…pero necesitaré unos minutos para invocarlo. ¿Crees que podrás darme ese tiempo?_

Gourry observó de reojo de izquierda a derecha. Eran muchos, sin duda, y hacer lo que Ameria le pedía requeriría exprimir al máximo toda su habilidad, y aún así era una propuesta prácticamente suicida. Pero…Lina lo estaba esperando… Si solo se trataba de unos cuantos minutos, entonces tenía una oportunidad. No podía fallarle…

– _Cuenta conmigo – _contestó finalmente, parándose delante de ella como el más fuerte y sólido de los muros.

Ameria sonrió decidida, alzando ambas manos por sobre la cabeza. Zelgadiss la había entrenado arduamente en el uso de la Magia Arcana, pero, incluso así, había hechizos que aún no podía creer que él fuera capaz de ejecutar con tanta facilidad. El que se proponía a realizar ahora, para acabar con todos aquellos malditos monstruos, era uno que aún le llevaba mucho tiempo invocar al máximo de su poder. Rogó que Gourry pudiera aguantar el tiempo suficiente…

Intentando ignorar el profundo sentimiento de inquietud latiendo en su interior, la princesa cerró lentamente los ojos y juntó las manos, susurrando en voz baja las palabras en la antigua lengua sagrada.

Zelgadiss la esperaba…y no iba a defraudarlo.

**.**

Gourry entrecerró los ojos, alzando horizontalmente la espada por delante del rostro. Mentalmente calculó la distancia que lo separaba de la horda de criaturas, tratando de anticiparse a la embestida de aquellas que se encontraban más cerca. El rugido de trueno y el ágil movimiento de los Brass Demons, veloces y silenciosos como sombras, lo pusieron inmediatamente alerta. Los músculos del espadachín se tensaron como si fueran cuerdas de acero, su pulso se aceleró y sus manos se movieron casi por sí solas, blandiendo la hoja con maestría.

Un grupo reducido, de no más de cinco de aquellas horribles bestias, se arrojó sobre él a toda velocidad. Gourry apenas se movió de su posición, firme y regio por delante de Ameria. Dando cortos y veloces pasos, eludió los zarpazos de las criaturas en forma casi simultánea, contraatacando al instante con su espada impregnada de magia astral. Cada paso que daba lo ponía a salvo de las garras de las bestias, y cada uno era seguido de un mortal golpe de espada. La hoja, alimentada por el poder del Astral Vine, cortó la carne de los demonios como si fuera de papel, incinerándolos en el acto. En solo unos cuantos segundos, Gourry continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio, rodeado de cinco montículos de ceniza humeante. Moviéndose en un espacio no mayor al de una baldosa, el rubio espadachín había logrado detener la primera arremetida, sin dejar desprotegida a Ameria un solo instante.

Pero aún quedaban muchas más de aquellos horribles monstruos...

Tres más se lanzaron sobre él, intentando alcanzarlo con garras y colmillos, y nuevamente los rechazó, agachándose velozmente y cortando en forma horizontal, con un mandoble tan poderoso y preciso que podría haber derribado un árbol.

Dos más cayeron a sus pies, estallando en cenizas; luego tres, y luego cuatro, hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a verse más y más acorralado... Los Brass Demons avanzaban hacia él sin detenerse, y cada vez que uno caía, otro parecía surgir de la nada para reemplazarlo. Pronto, los brazos, el rostro y el pecho del espadachín quedaron cubiertos de pequeñas heridas; garras y colmillos que no había podido desviar del todo.

Siempre permaneciendo como un muro frente a Ameria, Gourry esquivó la embestida de una de las criaturas dando un veloz giro al ras del suelo, el cual culminó con un golpe ascendente de espada que abrió a la bestia en dos mitades. Inmediatamente se puso en pie, alarmado por el intenso brillo carmesí que resplandeció de repente a sus espaldas. Tres de las criaturas habían reunido una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus fauces, la cual dispararon hacia él concentrada en tres poderosos rayos escarlata. Gourry clavó los pies sobre el suelo, firme como un roble, y a continuación cortó el aire arrojando tres veloces mandobles que desviaron hacia los lados la energía demoníaca, haciéndola estallar contra la masa de monstruos que cada vez le dejaba menos espacio para defenderse.

Gourry jadeó, respirando agitado, y luego observó de izquierda a derecha con rabia e impotencia. Eran demasiados...y su espada, aún impregnada por la energía del Astral Vine, pesaba cada vez más entre sus manos. Comenzaba a sentir poco a poco el agotamiento extremo que semejante esfuerzo implicaba, algo que no parecía aquejar a los Brass Demons. Se limpió torpemente el sudor del rostro con el dorso de la mano, consciente de que no se detendrían hasta haberlo matado...

Como si respondieran a sus macabros pensamientos, las sombras se movieron veloces a sus espaldas, más vastas y numerosas de lo que podía contener. Intentó girar sobre sí mismo, manteniendo su posición hasta el final, pero el agudo dolor en su cintura le indicó que uno de aquellos monstruos lo había alcanzado en el costado. Gourry se dejó caer al suelo, de espaldas, dejando una estela roja en el aire. Apoyando su mano libre sobre los adoquines, se impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás, arrojando un certero corte que abrió en dos el estómago de su agresor. No obstante, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas sobre la calle, llevando la mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su cintura. La herida era profunda y sangraba copiosamente, provocándole un dolor atroz. Con la vista empañada, agotado y aturdido, su mente quedó repentinamente en blanco, observando inmóvil como las bestias restantes se lanzaban sobre él. Casi pudo notar las sonrisas dibujadas en sus repugnantes rostros, exaltados de verlo finalmente en el suelo.

_"¡Levántate!" _se dijo a sí mismo, desesperado, _"¡Pelea!". _Torpemente se puso sobre sus pies, intentando concentrarse nuevamente en la batalla. Pero el dolor no le permitió pensar en nada más, observando absorto como su propia sangre, de un rojo brillante e intenso, empapaba el suelo sobre el cual estaba parado.

– _¡Varluwin's sentence!_

Viento. Un poderoso viento huracanado emergió por encima de Gourry, tan fuerte que abrió la calle en un surco profundo y ancho, haciendo estallar la roca de las paredes. El increíble poder de aquella extraña presión de aire golpeó de lleno a los demonios, despedazándolos en forma inmediata. Ameria, quien había permanecido de pie unos cuantos pasos por detrás de Gourry, ahora levitaba mágicamente varios metros por encima de él, con ambas manos extendidas hacia abajo. Manipulando a su antojo el poderoso viento mágico, como si éste fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo, la princesa barrió con la horda de Brass Demons. Las bestias estallaron al mero contacto con la terrible presión eólica, incapaces de soportar el poder invocado del mismísimo Varluwin, el Rey Dragón de Aire. Ameria extendió ambas manos hacia arriba, haciendo que el viento se contrajera y retrocediera, dejando una espiral de destrucción alrededor de un ileso pero más que confundido Gourry.

En cuestión de solo unos cuantos segundos, la calle quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, libre al fin de la oscura presencia de aquellas malvadas criaturas, las cuales quedaron reducidas a pequeñas partículas en el aire, formando una muy leve capa de ceniza. Gourry se sentó sobre el suelo con pesar, presionando la herida con una de sus manos. Ameria descendió lentamente de su elevada posición, flotando como una pluma, y luego corrió apresurada hacia él.

– _Pensé...pensé que no lo lograrías a tiempo –_ murmuró aliviado el espadachín, mientras la princesa comenzaba a aplicar Magia Blanca sobre la herida.

– _Yo también... – _contestó nerviosa.

Gourry curvó los labios hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa se le congeló a medias en el rostro. El estruendo y el retumbar de sucesivas explosiones rompieron el silencio que se había impuesto momentáneamente sobre ellos. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle, pudiendo apenas divisar a través del humo los inconfundibles signos de una cercana batalla.

– _Zel... – _susurró Ameria.

**.**

Zelgadiss se apoyó cautelosamente de espaldas contra la pared, respirando en forma agitada. Los brazos le colgaban al costado del cuerpo, como si le pesaran, aunque aún sostenía firmemente la espada empuñada en su diestra. Sus ropas claras, aquellas que había llevado tan habitualmente hacía años, durante sus interminables viajes junto a sus amigos, se encontraban cubiertas de tierra y polvo. Una fina línea de sangre le manchaba el costado del rostro, resbalando lentamente por la piel lisa y pálida. Con un rápido manotazo se la limpió de la cara, observando atentamente por el borde del muro. La amplia calle se encontraba en ruinas, cubierta aquí y allá por profundos cráteres que levantaban un humo leve, el cual parecía cubrir todo el aire, filtrándose entre los reducidos espacios entre casa y casa. Aquello no le permitía ver mucho más allá de su posición, y mucho menos lo que ocurría del otro lado de la calle. Del otro lado de la calle… Zelgadiss sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. Ameria estaría bien… Había hecho lo correcto. Una hechicera tan capacitada como ella no tendría problemas contra los Brass Demons; en cambio…si hubiese marchado a su lado contra Huraker… El solo pensar en ese nombre alertó al máximo sus sentidos. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, asomándose levemente por el borde.

No había ni rastro de Huraker. Ni de Lina.

La maldita mazoku había estado persiguiéndolos sin descanso a lo largo y ancho de toda aquella parte de la ciudad. Lejos de permanecer inmóvil y de pie en medio de la calle, la sacerdotisa había recurrido a su sobrenatural habilidad para moverse a través del espacio, apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos e impidiéndoles siquiera iniciar la invocación de un hechizo. Acosados de esa manera, se habían visto obligados a retroceder, recibiendo un daño considerable en el proceso...

Zelgadiss levantó el acero de su espada, observándolo con atención. Recordaba el daño que le había provocado al atacarla con la energía del _Heavenly Judgment _concentrada en la hoja. Si lograba hacerlo de nuevo entonces tendría una oportunidad...

El estruendo ensordecedor de la roca al estallar lo sobresaltó enormemente, casi haciéndole saltar el corazón del pecho. Una mano blanca, erizada en forma de garra, brotó a un costado de su cabeza, atravesando el muro de piedra sobre el cual se estaba apoyando. Zelgadiss dio un salto hacia adelante con el corazón desbocado, alejándose de la pared. La lisa superficie de roca explotó en mil pedazos, y de su interior surgió una silueta menuda y delgada. Huraker avanzó a paso lento a través del humo, observándolo con unos ojos contraídos por la ira y el odio. Sonrió ferozmente, mostrándole unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

Intentando recobrar la compostura, Zelgadiss alzó seriamente su espada, colocando la otra mano por encima de la hoja. El brillo celeste del poder de Ceiphied, la poderosa llama del _Heavenly Judgment_, comenzó a resplandecer entre sus dedos. Huraker ensanchó su cruel sonrisa, desapareciendo en el aire en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El joven hechicero, consciente de la treta, dio un gran salto hacia arriba haciendo uso de todo su ímpetu. Menos de un segundo después el suelo sobre el cual había estado parado se hundió severamente, recibiendo de lleno la presión demoníaca del ataque de Huraker. Zelgadiss dio un perfecto giro en el aire, cayendo de pie sobre el suelo, poniendo varios metros de distancia entre él y la mazoku. El joven sonrió, colocándose en una perfecta pose defensiva, con el acero de su espada impregnado en resplandecientes llamas azules. Huraker torció el rostro en una mueca de desprecio, enfurecida, y a continuación desapareció nuevamente.

Zelgadiss puso toda su habilidad y concentración como guerrero en su espada, a sabiendas de que el más leve descuido supondría una muerte instantánea. Apenas por unos pocos centímetros, logró eludir la violenta arremetida de Huraker, la cual reapareció frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Contraatacó en forma inmediata, arrojando un mandoble horizontal con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante la mazoku volvió a escabullirse en el aire, evitando la hoja y reapareciendo al instante a sus espaldas. Zelgadiss se arrojó al suelo, dando un perfecto giro al ras del mismo, evitando apenas la explosión que devoró la calle con violencia. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, sin decir una sola palabra, separados por solo unos cuantos metros de tierra. Sin revelar nada más que odio en su fría expresión, Huraker alzó hacia arriba su mano derecha, concentrando bruscamente una enorme cantidad de energía. Tan repentina fue su acción que el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó horriblemente, a la par que una pequeña esfera de energía negra se formaba en su palma, despidiendo intermitentes descargas eléctricas de un color oscuro.

Zelgadiss se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el increíble poder reunido en manos de la mazoku. ¿Acaso pretendía hacer volar por los aires toda la ciudad? Intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, el joven corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y la espada sujeta con ambas manos. Dando grandes zancadas, concluyó su carrera con un gran salto hacia adelante, cayendo sobre la mazoku con su espada lista para el ataque. La hoja cortó el aire violentamente, traspasando el vacío que una fracción de segundo antes había ocupado la sacerdotisa. Sumamente alarmado, Zelgadiss giró sobre sí mismo, observando como Huraker reaparecía varios metros por detrás de él, aún con aquella monstruosa energía reunida en su mano.

– _¡Mueran, malditas basuras! –_ gritó la mazoku, enloquecida de rabia.

Entonces la vio.

Una sombra borrosa salió a toda velocidad desde detrás del muro de una casa, situándose al lado de la sacerdotisa, a menos de un codo de distancia. Los ojos rojizos y arrogantes la observaron fijamente. Huraker solo atinó a abrir levemente los labios con ira y asombro, como si intentara murmurar algo.

– _¡Dragon Slave! – _gritó Lina, colocando su mano derecha sobre el estómago de la sacerdotisa. Los tres Demon Blood aún activos brillaron intensamente.

El poderoso rayo carmesí barrió con todo aquel lado de la ciudad con un estruendo ensordecedor, abriendo un inmenso camino de destrucción que devoró calles y edificios, devastando todo a su paso. Zelgadiss, de pie detrás de Lina y de frente a la inmensa barrera de humo que la explosión había levantado, observó la repentina escena con los ojos muy abiertos, presa del asombro y la confusión. Bajó lentamente su espada, clavando sus ojos en la hechicera.

– _¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?_

Lina lo miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa desafiante pintada en los labios. No obstante, su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el de él. Su larga capa negra se encontraba rasgada y cubierta de tierra, al igual que sus habituales ropas de hechicera. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, protegiéndose de la línea de sangre que le brotaba desde la frente.

– _Solo esperaba mi oportunidad –_ su voz era tan altiva y animada como siempre _– Tenía pensado sorprenderla con la Ragna Blade. Pero, al ver lo que se proponía, no tuve más remedio que actuar rápidamente y recurrir a un hechizo más fácil de ejecutar –_ su expresión se ensombreció repentinamente _–_ _Espero que, a esa distancia, haya logrado hacerle algún daño... _

Sin embargo, como si se burlara de sus pobres esperanzas, la fuerte carcajada de Huraker inundó toda la calle como si fuera un trueno. Lina y Zelgadiss observaron alarmados a su alrededor, sintiendo que la risa de la mazoku provenía de todas direcciones. Finalmente la vieron, de pie sobre el tejado de una casa semi derrumbada. La gruesa capa negra que la cubría del cuello a los pies se encontraba ilesa, sin el más leve indicio de daño, y aquella terrible energía oscura aún continuaba concentrada en sus manos. Lina entrecerró los ojos, negándose a creerlo. No estaba segura de si había logrado escabullirse antes de que lanzara su ataque, o si en verdad lo había recibido de lleno, pero Huraker seguía allí frente a ellos, sin un solo rasguño en su perfecta piel. El Dragon Slave había resultado completamente inútil.

– _Como insectos... – _murmuró entre dientes la mazoku, dejando de reír. Sus ojos azules se encendieron con un brillo inhumano que los atravesó como si fuera una daga de hielo _– Se escabullen como pequeños insectos. Veamos cuánto tiempo más pueden hacerlo..._

Sin decir nada más, Huraker alzó el brazo con la palma extendida hacia arriba. La esfera de energía negra vibró en forma extraña, y luego estalló en su mano, generando una inmensa onda circular que se extendió rápidamente en todas direcciones. El propio edificio en cuyo tejado se encontraba voló en mil pedazos, convirtiéndose en el núcleo de una inmensa explosión que avanzó arrasando con todo a su paso, con un efecto similar al de las ondas formadas al arrojar una piedra al agua. Lina y Zelgadiss se observaron de reojo, aterrados, viendo como la enorme onda de destrucción avanzaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, destrozando las casas y abriendo el suelo en su camino. Ambos alzaron las manos hacia el frente, reuniendo absolutamente toda la energía que fueron capaces en ellas.

– _¡Protection Barrier! –_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El poderoso escudo de la Magia Blanca se formó en torno a ellos, generando un pequeño espacio circular que los protegió de la devastación que devoró todo a su alrededor. Zelgadiss hundió los pies en la calle con fuerza, sintiendo como retrocedía lentamente, a rastras. El brillo enceguecedor del ataque apenas lo dejaba ver más allá de sus manos extendidas, y el poderoso estruendo de la explosión amenazaba con dejarlo sordo. Todo el cuerpo le latía como una llaga abierta debido al enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la barrera, y lo mismo le sucedía a Lina, la cual, de pie a su lado, luchaba por evitar que la terrible energía demoníaca los dejara reducidos a polvo.

– _¡No soportaremos mucho tiempo más! –_ gritó Lina, intentando hacerse oír por sobre el ensordecedor estruendo. Sudaba a mares y tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, con los dientes apretados.

Sin embargo resistieron, mientras todo aquello que los rodeaba era brutalmente consumido por la feroz energía demoníaca. La madera de las casas reventó en diminutas astillas, la piedra se agrietó y luego estalló hasta convertirse en polvo blanco. El suelo se resquebrajó grotescamente, como si la propia tierra fuera a abrirse bajo sus pies de un momento a otro, engulléndolos. Pero la barrera doble de energía no cedió. Como una pequeña isla redonda flotando en un mar de destrucción, la invocación simultánea de Zelgadiss y Lina pareció igualar en poderío al caos desatado por la temible sacerdotisa de la Señora de los Mares. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían mantener semejante hazaña?

Como muda testigo del esfuerzo sobrehumano de los dos jóvenes, Huraker, ubicada en el centro absoluto de la devastación, abrió enormemente sus ojos azules, hasta casi desorbitarlos. Su rostro reflejó la rabia bestial que la invadió al ver como aquellos dos patéticos seres aún osaban desafiarla, incluso hasta el final. Apretando los dientes, hirviendo de ira, Huraker bajó violentamente el brazo. La energía oscura que emanaba de ella, esparciéndose en forma circular en un radio de muchos metros, se condensó bruscamente, estallando con un estruendo brutal.

Lina y Zelgadiss, resguardados detrás del escudo doble, se observaron de reojo durante un segundo, notando con toda claridad el miedo reflejado en la mirada del otro. En un acuerdo tácito, sin palabras, ambos concentraron absolutamente toda su energía en la barrera que los rodeaba. Los talismanes de Lina brillaron intensamente, y Zelgadiss soltó un grito de rabia con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus agotados pulmones, como si intentara darse ánimos en medio de aquel caos.

La enorme explosión los envolvió como si fuera un manto de luz incontrolable. La onda expansiva resultante se extendió en todas direcciones, derribando edificios y haciendo volar por los aires los cristales de las casas más alejadas. Una gruesa columna de energía se elevó hacia los cielos, traspasando las nubes encapotadas, y luego comenzó a diluirse como si fuera niebla, dejando una brillante estela de chispas de luz como único rastro del bestial ataque. La manzana en la cual se había estado librando el combate quedó irreconocible, reducida a un espacio casi llano de polvo y escombros.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, un silencio profundo, sepulcral. Durante un tiempo que pareció interminable, ni el más leve murmullo pudo oírse, como si toda la ciudad estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

Una mano enguantada emergió repentinamente de entre los restos de las casas y edificios que, hasta hacía solo unos instantes, habían bordeado la calle. Zelgadiss salió de entre los escombros dando manotazos, con la desesperación de aquel que ha alcanzado la superficie luego de haber estado a punto de ahogarse. Lina se asomó a su izquierda del mismo modo atropellado, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una gruesa capa de polvo y con una tos atragantada de tierra.

– _Parece...parece que aún seguimos con vida –_ jadeó la hechicera, exhausta.

Zelgadiss, arrodillado con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, la miró algo confuso, como si tampoco terminara de creérselo del todo. Su espada yacía semienterrada junto a él, al alcance de la mano. Estiró el brazo lentamente y la agarró con cuidado, como si necesitara cerciorarse a través del tacto de la empuñadura de que aún seguían con vida. Sin embargo, la delgada sombra que se proyectó sobre él, de repente, puso inmediatamente en alerta todos sus sentidos. Los muertos no podían experimentar aquella sensación de alarma y temor, ¿verdad? El joven, aún de rodillas, levantó lentamente la vista, y en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Delante de él, de pie a solo uno pasos de distancia, Huraker lo observaba con una oscura expresión de crueldad. Para asombro incluso de sí mismo, Zelgadiss reaccionó como si fuera una máquina, saltando a un lado justo en el momento en el cual la mazoku impactaba su mano cargada de energía oscura contra la tierra. El suelo crujió en forma escalofriante, resquebrajándose en pedazos. No obstante, el instinto experto del hechicero lo hizo apoyar el pie con fuerza sobre la tierra, deteniéndose en seco y girando a gran velocidad hacia una desprotegida Huraker.

¡La tenía!

La espada de Zelgadiss, sujeta a dos manos, cortó horizontalmente el aire en dirección a la mazoku, aún cubierta por un leve rastro del Heavenly Judgment, el suficiente para dañarla. Huraker sonrió. La hoja chocó poderosamente contra una fuerza invisible, deteniéndose bruscamente. Zelgadiss abrió los ojos como platos. ¡La barrera!

Sin borrar la cruel sonrisa en su rostro, Huraker extendió su brazo derecho a una velocidad asombrosa, golpeando a Zelgadiss en el pecho. El joven salió disparado hacia atrás con la fuerza de una bala, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo y escombros.

Lina, de rodillas a solo unos metros, observó la escena con la boca abierta. Todo había transcurrido en menos de un segundo, y apenas había alcanzado a ver los veloces movimientos de Zelgadiss y, mucho menos, el golpe con el que Huraker había terminado por derribarlo. La sacerdotisa, como si recién se percatara de su presencia, giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, atravesándola con la mirada. Lina, incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos fríos y azules, pudo sentir el inmenso poder de la mazoku, una leve brisa cargada de una presión y una maldad descomunales, la cual parecía emanar del propio cuerpo de Huraker, levantando el polvo del suelo. Y siguió observándola, en forma casi hipnótica, cuando la sacerdotisa extendió lentamente una de sus manos hacia ella.

Un destello rojizo cayó de repente sobre Huraker, cortando el aire a toda velocidad. Lina observó incrédula al joven rubio que acababa de interponerse entre ella y su terrible oponente.

– _Gourry..._ _–_ murmuró en un susurro.

El espadachín se encontraba de pie a escasos metros, cara a cara con Huraker, la cual sostenía en su mano derecha la espada del joven de cabellos rubios, conteniendo su ataque con facilidad. La hoja brillaba con un intenso resplandor rojizo, y parecía provocar cierto dolor en la piel blanca y tersa de la mazoku. Gourry, cubierto de tierra y con sus ropas azules manchadas de sangre a la altura de la cintura, presionó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerla retroceder, pero era como si su espada estuviera siendo aferrada por una prensa de acero. Con un gesto despectivo, Huraker arrojó bruscamente la espada hacia un lado, la cual se arrastró dando giros sobre el polvo. Gourry no quiso esperar a ver cuál sería la reacción hacia él, por lo cual se apuró a saltar ágilmente hacia un costado, poniendo toda la distancia que pudo entre ambos. Huraker lo siguió atentamente con la mirada, con gesto indiferente, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

– _¡Ra Tilt!_

Una columna de brillante energía blanca brotó bajo los pies de la sacerdotisa, engulléndola por completo. Ameria, de pie a una distancia considerable del campo de batalla, cerró su mano en un puño, concentrando todo su poder en el hechizo, el cual intensificó su resplandor e intensidad. Sin embargo, Huraker disolvió por completo la energía que la rodeaba dando un fuerte manotazo hacia un lado, como si corriera con desdén una cortina. La sacerdotisa observó inexpresivamente de izquierda a derecha, de Gourry a Ameria, y luego clavó la mirada en Zelgadiss, el cual se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, intentando incorporarse apoyándose en su espada. Finalmente centró su atención en Lina, la cual seguía de rodillas en el suelo, observando todo con gesto asombrado. Huraker apretó los puños hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, sin apartar sus ojos de la hechicera.

– _¡Mejor preocúpate por nosotros!_ _–_ exclamó Gourry, cayendo de un salto sobre la sacerdotisa.

Su espada, aún potenciada por el Astral Vine, cortó el aire con múltiples estocadas y mandobles, los cuales chocaron estrepitosamente contra la barrera que protegía a su rival, inamovible. Con gesto irritado, Huraker levantó una mano hacia él, golpeándolo con una poderosa presión invisible. El espadachín retrocedió bruscamente, arrastrando los pies por la tierra, sin que un solo quejido escapara de sus labios. Clavó la espada con fuerza en el suelo cubierto de ceniza, deteniéndose por completo, para luego arrojarse sobre ella con renovados bríos, como si jamás hubiera recibido golpe alguno.

Ameria, aún a varios metros de la batalla, aprovechó el precioso tiempo que Gourry le daba para acercarse a toda velocidad hacia Lina.

– _¡Lina! ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ayudarte…_

La hechicera pelirroja la miró con gesto incrédulo, parpadeando repetidas veces, como si saliera de un repentino trance.

– _Yo...yo estoy bien_ _–_ dijo finalmente _–_ _Pero Gourry...él no soportará mucho tiempo más_ _–_ su mirada se endureció, al igual que su expresión _–_ _Ameria...escúchame bien. Debes ayudar a Zelgadiss, él lo necesita más que yo. Y presten atención...voy a destruir esa maldita barrera que la protege._

Ameria abrió los ojos con gesto sorprendido. Para eliminar la barrera de Huraker, Lina debía recurrir a uno de los conjuros mayores, lo cual le llevaría un tiempo considerable teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se hallaban. Tiempo... Observó nerviosamente a Gourry, el cual se movía velozmente alrededor de Huraker, eludiendo a duras penas los golpes invisibles que ésta le arrojaba, intentando, en vano, contraatacar. Tiempo... Eso era justamente lo que el espadachín no tenía ¿Qué pretendía hacer su amiga?

– _¡Apresúrate! –_ exclamó Lina, dándole un empujón para que se alejara. Sonrió _– Confía en mí._

Ameria pareció dudar durante un segundo; pero luego asintió firmemente, echando a correr hacia donde se encontraba Zelgadiss. Ni bien la princesa dio media vuelta, Lina se arrancó el talismán Demon Blood que llevaba en la muñeca derecha, observándolo con suma atención. El Dragon Slave no era suficiente por sí solo para destruir el escudo de Huraker, y la Ragna Blade tampoco era una opción, pues jamás conseguiría ser lo suficientemente veloz como para asestarle un golpe directo a aquella maldita. Pero aún había algo que podía hacer…algo sobre lo que había leído e investigado con mucho interés al profundizar sus estudios sobre la Magia Negra, poco tiempo después de la aventura vivida en el Templo Blanco. Lina apretó fuertemente el talismán entre sus dedos, levantando la mirada con preocupación. Gourry retrocedía, haciendo lo imposible por evitar los ataques de una furiosa Huraker... Una Huraker que se encontraba de pie e inmóvil, atacando al espadachín haciendo uso de su terrible energía demoníaca.

¡Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde un principio!

Lina volvió a mirar el talismán en su mano, nerviosa. Se trataba de una joya roja muy brillante, de un material similar al cristal, la cual se encontraba engarzada en una pieza circular de plata. Ya no le quedaba tiempo... Gourry no soportaría mucho más. ¡Debía actuar cuanto antes!

– _Si esto no funciona...estaré en graves problemas_ _–_ murmuró en un susurro.

Gourry cayó de espaldas a solo unos metros de ella, tan maltrecho y aturdido que no fue capaz de incorporarse otra vez. Huraker giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el espadachín desde su lejana posición, observándolo con ojos fríos y cortantes, ojos que no presagiaban nada bueno para el joven de cabellos dorados. Lina no esperó más. Rápidamente se llevó el Demon Blood hacia la boca, apretando con los dientes la esfera carmesí que sobresalía del armazón plateado. El cristal crujió ante la presión, resquebrajándose hasta casi romperse. Un leve resplandor azulado emergió desde las rajaduras de la joya, como si un pequeño fuego brillara en su interior. Lina se llevó rápidamente el talismán a su mano derecha, la cual elevó hacia arriba, concentrando toda su energía en la joya.

– _¡Rey de otro mundo, Chaotic Blue! ¡A cambio de vuestra piedra de sangre, mostrad vuestro poder ante mí! –_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando firmemente el talismán hasta hacerlo estallar en pedazos.

El cielo gris de la mañana se tiñó de un poderoso resplandor azul oscuro, como si el propio océano se hubiera trasladado sobre sus cabezas. Huraker alzó la vista, sumamente alarmada. Entonces, en menos de un segundo, un enorme rayo de energía azul cayó desde el cielo hacia la tierra, a una velocidad tan increíble que Lina apenas alcanzó a ver una mancha borrosa precipitándose hacia abajo.

Huraker gritó. Un grito inhumano, bestial, un grito que jamás podría haber salido de una muchacha de apariencia tan frágil y delicada. El rayo la había golpeado de lleno, generando un pilar de luz azul que la envolvió completamente, consumiéndola. El poderoso ataque no generó ninguna explosión; se fue disolviendo muy lentamente, como si todo el daño hubiera sido absorbido por la sacerdotisa. Una leve nube de polvo y un puñado de pequeñas chispas azules, como si de curiosas luciérnagas se tratasen, fueron el único vestigio de aquel misterioso conjuro. La figura tambaleante de Huraker emergió de repente de entre el polvo y la ceniza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo devastado del campo de batalla. Sus ropas negras se encontraban rasgadas, y el hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de pequeños rasguños, deformado en una mueca de dolor y rabia absoluta. ¡Había logrado destruir su escudo!

– _No... ¡No me subestimen, malditas basuras! –_ gritó, con una voz que para nada sonó como la suave y melodiosa que conocían, sino como el rugido desgarrador de una bestia herida.

Lina, quien aún se encontraba arrodillada sobre el suelo con el brazo extendido hacia arriba, observó aterrada como Huraker desaparecía en el aire como si estuviera hecha de humo, reapareciendo frente a ella en menos de un parpadeo. La hechicera retrocedió, sentada sobre el suelo, arrastrando manos y pies, mientras la mazoku extendía una mano erizada como una zarpa hacia ella.

No obstante, Huraker se detuvo, apretando con fuerza los dientes, los cuales se veían extrañamente afilados. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, observando con ojos inundados de odio. Una mano la sujetaba firmemente por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

– _No tan rápido…_

– _Tú... –_ murmuró, tan enfurecida como incrédula.

Zelgadiss, de pie a un lado de la mazoku, la tenía agarrada con fuerza por la muñeca, observándola con una mirada tan fría y dura como el acero. Huraker abrió enormemente los ojos, atónita, al ver la pequeña esfera de energía celeste concentrada en la otra mano del joven, y mayor fue su asombro y su temor al notar como la otra chiquilla, Ameria, se encontraba de pie junto al hechicero, con ambas manos extendidas hacia ella. Con un movimiento veloz como un relámpago, Zelgadiss apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Huraker, sin darle siquiera tiempo para parpadear.

– _N...no..._

– _¡Heavenly Judgment!_

Huraker salió disparada hacia atrás como si fuera una muñeca desarticulada, envuelta de pies a cabeza por unas incontrolables llamas celestes, las cuales bailaron una macabra danza sobre su cuerpo, quemándolo, consumiéndolo. El grito desgarrador, inhumano, resonó nuevamente como un trueno por todo el campo de batalla, tan fuerte y bestial que pareció provenir de todas direcciones a la vez. Y se intensificó aún más cuando Ameria, de pie junto a Zelgadiss, se sumó a la ofensiva, ejecutando el más poderos conjuro que el joven le había enseñado.

– _¡Chaotic Disintegrate!_

Un poderoso rayo de energía blanca azulada impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo en llamas de Huraker, generando una inmensa explosión que iluminó la calle como un segundo sol. La tierra tembló, y los pocos edificios que aún continuaban en pie se desmoronaron sobre sus cimientos, derribados por la gran onda expansiva que se extendió incontables metros a la redonda. La densa capa de polvo y humo que cubrió el aire hizo más evidente aún el tenso silencio que dominó la ciudad a continuación.

Zelgadiss, jadeante, y aún con el brazo extendido, escrutó atentamente la barrera de humo frente a él, la cual se alzaba como un muro a varios metros de distancia. Aún intentando recuperar algo de aliento, observó de reojo a Ameria, a su lado, la cual tenía la vista clavada en la nube de humo, con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente. Lina se encontraba por detrás de él, sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo a un aturdido Gourry entre sus brazos.

– _¿Lo...lo logramos?_ _–_ preguntó Ameria, temerosa de bajar las manos aún.

El poderoso estruendo y la fuerte ráfaga parecieron responder a la pregunta que la princesa acababa de formular. Alarmados, temiendo lo peor, vieron como la densa columna de humo se esparcía violentamente hacia los lados, arrastrada por un fuerte viento salido de ningún lugar. La esbelta y delgada silueta de Huraker se hizo visible poco a poco, parada en el centro del inmenso cráter que el ataque combinado de Zelgadiss y Ameria había abierto. A paso firme y seguro, la sacerdotisa avanzó hacia ellos, observándolos con gesto inexpresivo. Su larga capa negra se encontraba hecha girones, los cabellos azules caían alborotados sobre su espalda, y todo su cuerpo parecía estar severamente lastimado; no obstante, caminaba erguida y orgullosa como una reina, sin demostrar el más leve signo de dolor en su rostro blanco y perfecto.

– _No… no puede ser_ – murmuró incrédula Lina, sujetando con más fuerza a un asombrado Gourry.

Ameria retrocedió un paso, aterrada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Aquel había sido un impacto directo! ¡Y sin ningún tipo de barrera protegiéndola! No podía ser posible, no podía estar acercándose tan tranquilamente hacia ellos… Miró a Zelgadiss con gesto suplicante, como si le rogara por una explicación. El joven hechicero empuñó ambas manos fuertemente, observando a la mazoku con un evidente temor. La había golpeado de lleno con un hechizo que invocaba el mismísimo poder de Ceiphied, el Dios Dragón Rojo, y, no conforme con ello, Ameria lo había secundado con uno de los más destructivos ataques de la Magia Arcana. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse en pie? ¿Cómo podía seguir avanzando hacia ellos? ¿Acaso aquella maldita era verdaderamente inmortal; acaso no era posible destruirla?

Huraker se detuvo completamente, a solo unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Gourry se incorporó torpemente, empuñando su espada y cubriendo a Lina con su cuerpo. Zelgadiss se colocó un paso por delante de Ameria, haciéndola retroceder con su brazo derecho. Huraker lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, y luego clavó la mirada en Lina, parada incrédula detrás de Gourry. El rostro de la sacerdotisa, antes tan marcado por un odio infinito, no les reveló absolutamente nada. Parecía una máscara esculpida en piedra, con dos brillantes gemas azules en lugar de ojos. Entonces, de un modo que jamás le habían visto antes, sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacia arriba, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa que sorprendió al grupo de amigos. Era una sonrisa simple y sincera, cansada, y estaba cargada de una tristeza infinita.

– _Así que otra vez lo han logrado…_ – dijo en un susurro _– Así que otra vez han conseguido imponer su inquebrantable voluntad… Tal vez ustedes, simples humanos, en verdad sean capaces de lograr…lo imposible…_

Una muy leve brisa sopló, acariciando el rostro blanco de la mazoku. Su capa negra se meció suavemente, y entonces, como si fuera algo natural, algo destinado a ser, todo su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente, convirtiéndose en un polvo finísimo que el viento arrastró con facilidad, haciéndolo desaparecer por completo en el aire.

Lina y Gourry se observaron el uno a otro, y lo mismo hicieron Ameria y Zelgadiss. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente se miraron con asombro y confusión. Durante un segundo, un solo instante, todos tuvieron la sensación de haber visto la sombra de una lágrima en el rostro pálido y hermoso.

Huraker finalmente había muerto.

Y aún con la incredulidad de haber logrado semejante hazaña fue que oyeron el apagado estruendo de una explosión. Todos voltearon rápidamente, sintiendo como si los hubieran despertado de un sueño de polvo y cenizas. A lo lejos, de entre las casas más cercanas a la gran torre negra, una delgada columna de energía roja se elevó hacia los cielos. Fue entonces cuando recordaron que no habían llegado solos hasta allí, que alguien más estaba peleando por abrirse paso hacia la sombría fortaleza en el centro de la ciudad.

Zelgadiss echó un último vistazo al lugar en el cual, hasta hacía solo unos segundos, Huraker había estado de pie, y luego reanudó la marcha decidido, sin mirar hacia atrás.

– _Vamos_ – dijo con voz tranquila – _No podemos dejar solo a ese idiota._

Lina, a pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

– _Te seguimos. _

**. . .**

Los diez guerreros negros se incorporaron lentamente, en silencio, con los rostros contraídos en una mueca de odio. La intensa oscuridad de la noche, apenas atenuada por las luces provenientes de los lejanos campamentos, cubría la calle con si fuera un manto negro. Suspendido entre las sombras, levitando a solo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, el enorme cono oscuro parecía observar atentamente al grupo de soldados, como si tal cosa fuera posible. Tenía la insólita forma de una pirámide invertida, tan grande como el más alto de los hombres, con la punta apenas rozando los adoquines de la calle. Toda la extraña figura era tan negra como el alquitrán, dando la escalofriante sensación de estar íntegramente compuesta por las mismísimas sombras de la noche. Un puñado de conos más pequeños giraban lentamente a su alrededor, flotando cual plumas en el aire.

Los guerreros clavaron el resplandor escarlata de sus ojos en la extraña figura, como si esperasen algo. Entonces, uno a uno, comenzaron a tomarse el rostro con manos temblorosas, soltando leves gemidos de dolor. En pocos segundos todos se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando adoloridos.

– _Ya veo... _–reflexionaron al unísono las dos voces, con un tono francamente sorprendido – _Debo admitir que no me esperaba esto. Incluso ahora, parte del control de Dolphin aún continúa vigente. Tal vez no sea posible eliminarlo del todo..._

De repente, la oscuridad que formaba al enorme cono se derramó sobre el suelo como si fuera un líquido negro, formando una inmensa mancha de oscuridad. La sombra retrocedió rápidamente al ras de los adoquines, trepando por el alto muro de piedra de una de las casas a los lados, perdiéndose en el tejado. Muy lentamente, la silueta alta y delgada de un hombre se incorporó de entre las sombras, avanzando a paso lento a través del techo. Con un movimiento lento, aburrido, se sentó en el borde del mismo, apoyando el codo sobre la rodilla y el rostro sobre su mano empuñada.

– _La inmundicia de Dolphin aún los cubre como si fuera un perfume_ – dijo una única voz; la voz tranquila y amable que hasta ese momento había sonado siempre por encima de la cruel y bestial–_ De todos modos, eso ya no representa ningún obstáculo ahora; así que préstenme atención por favor..._

La silueta, cubierta por las sombras de la noche, chasqueó los dedos con fuerza, e inmediatamente los diez guerreros soltaron un alarido de dolor, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, retorciéndose como alimañas. Sin poder ya sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, cayeron de lleno al suelo recubierto de adoquines, gritando enloquecidos, aferrándose la cara y la cabeza con desesperación. Los gritos cesaron repentinamente, tan rápido como habían comenzado, devolviéndole a la ciudad el gélido silencio que la conquista había impuesto sobre ella. Muy lentamente, como si ellos también formaran parte de las sombras que devoraban la calle, los guerreros se incorporaron, observando fijamente a la silueta sentada sobre el tejado. Sus rostros, antes deformados por la ira y el odio, ahora eran unas pétreas máscaras de mármol, duras e inexpresivas.

– _Muy bien...soldados de Dolphin _– continuó la joven voz, divertida– _Yo soy un representante de vuestra señora, y traigo órdenes directas de ella, unas órdenes que deben ser cumplidas inmediatamente._

Los hombres negros no contestaron; permanecieron sumidos en un silencio hosco, a la espera. Sus ojos, impregnados de aquel brillo escarlata, no se apartaron ni un segundo de la silueta al borde del tejado, escuchándola con atención.

– _La Señora de los Mares demanda que la princesa de Saillune, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, sea eliminada esta noche…oh, y también su padre, si quieren _– explicó alegremente la jovial voz, casi conteniendo la risa – _Deberán infiltrarse en el Reino de la Magia Blanca, solo ustedes diez, y luego irrumpir en las habitaciones reales. Por supuesto, espero de ustedes que bajo NINGUNA circunstancia revelen las órdenes que han recibido. Y de quién las han recibido. Eso es todo. No defrauden a su ama, soldados _–sonrió cruelmente – _Vayan_ _por la cabeza de Ameria... Yo me haré cargo del resto._

_**Fin del capítulo 11**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:**

**.**

**. Hechizo que invoca el poder de Chaotic Blue:** un extraño ataque que solo aparece en las novelas de Slayers. Tras romper el Demon Blood que lleva en su muñeca derecha, Lina es capaz de liberar el poder de Chaotic Blue, uno de los cuatro Reyes Mazoku creados por el Señor de las Pesadillas. El cielo brilla de un color azul intenso, y un pilar de luz cae sobre el objetivo. Este hechizo es lo suficientemente poderoso como para dañar una de las siete piezas de Shabranigudú.

**. Tyler: **ciudad ubicada al este del reino de Ralteague. Posee un gran castillo donde reside su señor feudal y su propia asociación de hechiceros. Uno de los últimos asentamientos de Ralteague en caer ante las tropas de Dolphin.

**. Brass Demons: **los Brass Demons son mazokus impuros; es decir, demonios que necesitan ser invocados por un hechicero u otro mazoku, y poseer alguna bestia o animal para manifestarse en el mundo físico. Pueden lanzar energía por la boca o por sus manos con un poder similar al del Flare Arrow. Son bastante resistentes a la magia y las armas, por lo cual hacen falta armas mágicas o hechizos poderosos para dañarlos o destruirlos.

**. Astral Break: **un hechizo que daña a los enemigos desde el plano astral. Requiere un tiempo relativamente corto de invocación y es lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a un Brass Demon de un solo golpe.

**. ****Heart of the Earth: **_corazón de la tierra_; hechizo original de este fic. Enseñado por Ainur a Zelgadiss, se trata de un conjuro de Magia Arcana que invoca el poder de Langort, el Rey Dragón de Tierra. Hace emerger un gran pilar de luz desde el suelo, por debajo del enemigo, lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a un mazoku de nivel medio.

**. Varluwin's Sentence:** _sentencia de Varluwin_, otro conjuro creado por mí para engrosar el repertorio de la Magia Arcana. Enseñado por Zelgadiss a Ameria, este hechizo invoca el poder de Varluwin, el Rey Dragón de Aire. Genera una poderosa corriente de viento mágico que daña tanto física como espiritualmente al enemigo. Suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a un mazoku de nivel medio.

**. Protection Barrier:** uno de los más poderosos conjuros defensivos dentro de todas las ramas de la magia. Genera un campo de energía circular que protege al hechicero contra cualquier clase de ataques, tanto mágicos como físicos.


	16. Anexo 4: Caos Primario

**.**

**Anexo 4: Caos Primario**

**.**

"Lo he conseguido.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo, sangre y dolor, finalmente lo he conseguido.

Días y noches interminables sumergido en las miles de páginas de cientos de libros; meses enteros intentando descifrar la esencia del poder invocado, de desmenuzarlo y encontrar la forma de ir un paso más allá. Y ahora, luego de días inacabables en las montañas, durmiendo sobre las rocas y alimentándome de hierbas y serpientes, finalmente lo he logrado… Sin embargo, no me siento feliz por ello, ni satisfecho. Me siento cansado.

Se trata del mismo cansancio asolador que me ha acompañado desde que escapé del desierto, al borde de la muerte. Aún así, tal vez este cansancio sea una especie de bendición...pues me ha ayudado a aclarar mi cerrada percepción del mundo. Ahora puedo ver cosas que antes no veía, cegado por la ira y la indiferencia. Ahora me doy cuenta que debería haber esperado hasta este momento para mover las piezas. Pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía… Actué precipitadamente, movido siempre por el deseo de venganza, de odio, el cual, si bien no ha desaparecido del todo, ya no es algo insoportable.

No. Ya no lo es.

Ya no hay necesidad de mover las piezas.

De todos modos, no puedo evitar preguntarme si en verdad habría conseguido algo al apoderarme de los talismanes de dioses y demonios. No fui capaz de derrotar a Xellos, ni siquiera haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas... ¿Habría sido capaz de destruir a su creadora con las ocho gemas en mi poder?

No puedo dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero tampoco me interesa hacerlo.

Ya no.

¿Por qué dejé entonces que el miedo me dominara? Si, miedo; miedo a en verdad morir solo en el desierto, insignificante, lejos del sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes...

Supongo que no puedo precisar el momento exacto en que decidí hacerlo. Simplemente supe que debía hacerlo; que debía encontrar algún modo de exceder aún más lo que este mísero cuerpo es capaz de lograr. Algo que me permitiera, aunque fuera por solo un instante, colocarme por encima del inimaginable poder de mis enemigos, de mi raza. ¿Por qué? Para vencer ese temor, para sentirme a salvo finalmente, para jamás volver a verme atrapado en una desesperación como aquella: abandonado en la arena bajo el sol ardiente, solo, ahogándome en mi propia sangre... Lejos de donde sé que debo estar…

Por todos los dioses…

Es tan confuso tratar de recordar aquellos momentos. Es como intentar moverse a través de las aguas oscuras de los sueños, tanteando entre las sombras de cosas que están ahí pero que no podemos ver. Y sin embargo sobreviví. Si, al final logré a escapar de la muerte, y de sus malditos mensajeros. No volví a saber absolutamente nada de ellos. Hasta el día de hoy, he vuelto a vivir como lo hacía antes, solo un alma más entre las cientos de miles que pululan en cada ciudad que visito.

Hasta el día de hoy…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces?"

Amel hizo una pausa, observando distraídamente el valle boscoso que rodeaba el camino. El movimiento de la carreta era suave y persistente, pero la mano no le temblaba mientras deslizaba la punta de la pluma sobre el papel. A sus espaldas, sentado al frente del carro, el viejo campesino silbaba una alegre melodía, guiando tranquilamente a los caballos por sus riendas. Amel se encontraba en la parte trasera, sentado de espaldas contra los enormes fardos de alfalfa, como si él también formara parte de la carga. Su capa negra, abrochada al frente por un simple cordón de cuero, lo cubría casi totalmente, con la amplia capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Llevaba sobre el regazo un pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero marrón, el cual tenía cerca de la mitad de sus hojas llenas con una prolija caligrafía. Un perrito regordete y menudo dormitaba cerca de sus pies, recostado sobre un montón de paja y alfalfa.

– _¿Te has cansado de escribir por hoy, mi buen amigo? – _preguntó en tono amable y alegre el campesino – _Has llenado muchas páginas desde que nos pusimos en marcha, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Ten, bebe un trago de vino._

El hombre le alcanzó un pellejo de generoso tamaño, sin apartar la mirada del camino. Amel lo depositó a un costado, silencioso, sin siquiera echar un vistazo a la bebida. El perrito movió levemente las orejas y sacudió el hocico, pero no despertó.

– _¿Ya has decidido donde quieres que te deje? –_ continuó el campesino, ignorando completamente su silenciosa actitud _– Ya sabes que no puedo llevarte más allá de Telmode; allí termina mi recorrido._

Amel giró levemente la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Sus ojos azules se veían tan amenazadores y vacíos que podrían haber asustado fácilmente a cualquiera. El campesino, no obstante, le sonrió amistosamente.

– _Ya lo decidiré antes de que lleguemos. Te lo agradezco._

Sin decir más, Amel volvió a centrar su mirada en el pequeño cuaderno, sujetando firmemente la pluma. El hombre se encogió de hombros, con la vista siempre fija en el camino, y continuó silbando la alegre melodía. Amel releyó las palabras que acababa de volcar en el papel, mojando la punta de la pluma en el pequeño frasco de tinta depositado a su izquierda, justo al lado del pellejo de vino.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces?, ¿Cuánto desde que escapé de la muerte en el Templo Blanco? Siete noches atrás, justo después de abandonar las Montañas de Kataart, se cumplieron doce meses exactos. Doce meses… Tan solo un año. Un lapso que en otros tiempos no habría sido más que un parpadeo para mí, y que sin embargo ahora, como mortal, resultó agonizantemente largo.

Jamás en toda mi existencia había experimentado la sensación que me atormentó durante aquellos primeros meses. No me refiero al dolor de la carne y los huesos humanos, no, sino a esa terrible ansiedad, ese temor frío concentrado en la boca del estómago, como si fuera una enorme bola de hielo. No logro recordar si conseguí dormir durante las primeras noches. Si lo hice, fue con un ojo abierto y con la mano aferrada alrededor de la empuñadura de mi espada. Ya por sí solo fue todo un milagro haber sobrevivido a la terrible herida que el maldito de Xellos me obsequió en el oasis; pero, luego de eso, la imagen de su rostro repulsivo y risueño me acompañó todas las noches, desconfiando de cada sombra, de cada sonido, de cada movimiento en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo...ellos no volvieron por mí. Los días pasaron, luego las semanas y los meses, siempre escondido en las grandes ciudades, siempre moviéndome de un reino a otro, mientras mis heridas sanaban lentamente. Si, así fue. Lentamente, dolorosamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas. Y de ese modo fue que un día, ya totalmente recuperado, decidí buscar la manera de ir un paso más allá; de asegurarme de que si algún día optaban por volver, yo estaría preparado.

En ese sentido, luego de meses enteros estudiando y preparándome, regresar a las Montañas de Kataart fue más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado. En un primer momento, pensé que volver al lugar donde se produjo mi caída en desgracia sería todo un tormento para mí. Sin embargo, el aire cargado de energía negativa, el cielo permanentemente oscurecido por el miasma de la reencarnación de Shabranigudú, los suelos estériles de vida, todo ello hizo que sintiera como si estuviera volviendo a casa. Por supuesto, la horda de demonios que allí residen no lo consideró así. Cayeron sobre mí como un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas, ansiosos por eliminar a Amel, el Desertor, el traidor a la raza, y así ganar el favor de los Altos Señores Mazoku.

Deshacerse de ellos fue algo sumamente sencillo, pero inútil a los efectos de mi entrenamiento. Desde un principio supe que la clave se encontraba en utilizar como base las palabras del caos necesarias para ejecutar la Ragna Blade. Invocar un poder semejante no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente. La ejecución de este hechizo, la Ragna Blade, requiere de una gran resistencia física y de una capacidad mágica aún mayor. El poder del Señor de las Pesadillas no puede ser invocado de forma directa a este plano, pues no solo es demasiado inconmensurable como para hacerlo, sino que también se trata de una entidad ajena al mismo. Es allí donde la Ragna Blade ofrece una eficaz solución. El hechizo abre una especie de nexo, una "puerta"; y no se trata de una puerta que conecte con otro plano, como el astral o el físico, sino de una puerta que, durante un segundo, ofrece un pase directo al mismísimo Mar del Caos, la fuente infinita de energía sobre la cual se encuentran suspendidos los cuatro mundos. Es por ello que a través de este conjuro se puede invocar parte del inigualable poder del Señor de las Pesadillas. No obstante, si bien la Ragna Blade es un conjuro increíblemente poderoso, la porción de energía que logra extraer del Mar del Caos es ínfima. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

La conclusión a la que llegué a través de mis estudios indica que es necesario abrir un poco más esta "puerta", si lo que se desea es lograr un conjuro aún más poderoso. Pero no se trata de abrirla del modo descuidado e irresponsable en que lo hizo Lina Inverse al diseñar el Giga Slave, quizás el hechizo más poderoso jamás creado, sino de un modo que permita obtener el nivel necesario de energía para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo; ni más ni menos. Obviamente, cuanto más se abra la puerta, más capacidad mágica y más resistencia se requerirán, y mayor será el riesgo de perder el control del hechizo. Las consecuencias de un error como ese serían sencillamente devastadoras: el fin de la existencia tal como la conocemos. Y eso, la destrucción del mundo, ya no es algo que me interese.

Si me dirigí a las Montañas de Kataart fue porque necesitaba alguien en quien probar esta teoría. De más está decir que los demonios que habitan esas tierras, seres marginados que no se encuentran bajo el mando de ninguno de los sub-lords, fueron los sujetos de prueba ideales. No obstante, fallé una y otra vez durante los primeros días. No destruía a aquellas criaturas con un poder superior y diferente al de la Ragna Blade, sino con una simple versión más concentrada de la misma. Si bien eso era algo más poderoso que el hechizo original, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que pretendía lograr. Algo estaba fallando, y pasaron varias semanas más hasta que fui capaz de alcanzar lo que deseaba…"

– _En menos de media hora ya estaremos en la frontera con Lyzeille _– anunció alegremente el viejo campesino.

Amel levantó la vista de sus anotaciones, observando atentamente a su alrededor. La carreta avanzaba por un camino de tierra perfectamente delineado, el cual se abría paso a través de una pradera salpicada de árboles y flores. A lo lejos podía ver claramente los muros grises de las grandes ciudades, las cuales estaban rodeadas por pequeñas aldeas y pueblos de casas bajas y simples. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las copas de los árboles que dominaban todo aquel paraje rural.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde su partida del pequeño pueblo agrícola en Lyzeille, justo en la frontera con Ralteague. En esos momentos, mientras viajaba recostado sobre un montón de alfalfa en una simple carreta, no era capaz de asegurar cuando fue que decidió volver allí. Amel entrecerró los ojos, observando con suma atención hacia el horizonte. Aún a pesar de la distancia, podía divisar con facilidad las casas de madera y piedra, los techos de paja, los campos sembrados y los animales de cría pastando tranquilamente. Incluso fue capaz de notar, muy a lo lejos, un viejo y destartalado granero de madera. Una punzada de ansiedad lo golpeó en el pecho, haciéndolo sentir repentinamente extraño. Ladeó la cabeza con algo de fastidio, inquieto y desconcertado a la vez. Esa sensación…. ¿Lograría acostumbrarse alguna vez al confuso vórtice de emociones humanas?

Sujetó firmemente la pluma entre sus dedos, releyendo las últimas oraciones. Frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras volvía cargar de tinta la punta de la pluma.

"Ágnan decidió mostrarse cuando ya había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde mi llegada a Kataart. Hasta ese momento, solo me había encontrado con demonios menores y Brass Demons, simples basuras que apenas si justificaban el esfuerzo de mi entrenamiento. Por eso me sorprendió mucho, al menos en un primer momento, toparme allí con un mazoku puro de nivel intermedio.

Había visto por última vez a Ágnan hacía ya más de mil años, durante la Guerra del Descenso, en la cual había sido uno de los demonios que luchó bajo las órdenes de Zellas Metallium. Apareció cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas horas intentando ejecutar correctamente el hechizo, lo cual me indicó que hacía un buen rato que me observaba. Puedo encontrarme encerrado dentro de este cuerpo tan frágil, si, pero incluso un demonio como Ágnan se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarme estando en óptimas condiciones físicas. El entrenamiento a base de invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas me había debilitado considerablemente, y el maldito, como era de esperarse, lo sabía muy bien. No voy a negar que me asombró y alarmó a la vez el verlo ahí, sentado entre las rocas, sonriéndome como una bestia.

Ágnan era un demonio de nivel intermedio, pero de la clase más poderosa dentro de esa categoría. Siempre pensé que podría haber enfrentado sin mayores complicaciones a cualquiera de los generales o sacerdotes de Dynast, los más débiles dentro de la clase considerada "alta". Sin embargo, debido a su carácter violento e incontrolable, el cual lo llevó a destruir a varios de sus propios compañeros, Ágnan fue desterrado de las filas de Zellas Metallium poco después de la Guerra del Descenso. Ignoro cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en las Montañas de Kataart, pero cuando apareció frente a mí fue como si de repente hubiera retrocedido más de mil años en el tiempo.

Ágnan se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Debido a su nivel de poder, jamás había logrado adquirir una forma completamente humana, y así fue como se presentó ante mí, materializándose sobre las rocas negras y estériles de la montaña. Su cuerpo continuaba siendo alto y delgado, cubierto del cuello a los pies por una túnica negra hecha girones. El rostro anguloso era de un blanco cadavérico, con unos ojos completamente negros, como si todo el globo ocular fuera una perla perfecta y oscura. Los cabellos negros y desordenados, sucios del polvo de la montaña, le caían largos hasta la mitad de la espalda. Me sonrió burlonamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí, mostrándome una hilera de dientes blancos y afilados.

_'Nadie sabe que Amel el Desertor sigue con vida'_ dijo _'Por eso uno tiene el deber de destruir a Amel, de destrozar su débil cuerpo y llevar su cabeza a los pies de mi señora. Si uno lo hace, mi señora lo perdonará y lo aceptará de nuevo en sus filas'_ sonrió abriendo descomunalmente la boca, mientras cerraba y abría unas manos con dedos como zarpas _'¡Amel debe morir!'_

Se movía mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba, y sus golpes tenían una fuerza monstruosa. En mi estado, no era capaz de destruirlo de un solo ataque como hubiera querido, por lo cual durante unos momentos me vi en una clara desventaja. En un principio pensé que debía matarlo a como dé lugar, y del modo más rápido posible. Pero algo me hizo rechazar esa idea. En un combate real contra un enemigo más poderoso que yo, contra alguien como Xellos, jamás podría contar ni con el tiempo ni con la tranquilidad como para recitar el conjuro sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que el maldito de Ágnan me brindaba, pues no volvería a tener una igual allí.

Incontables veces intenté invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas del modo que deseaba, e incontables veces me vi obligado a cancelar la invocación, consciente de que estaba fallando. No podía simplemente soltar aquella inmensa concentración de poder. Si Ágnan la evitaba, ya no tendría fuerzas ni para mantenerme en pie; de manera que si iba a destruirlo debía hacerlo sí o sí con la versión perfecta del conjuro. Repasé a toda velocidad, una y otra vez, todo lo que sabía tanto del Mar del Caos como de las diferentes ramas de la magia. Estaba fallando al intentar abrir la puerta al caos; no conseguía hacerlo lo suficiente como para generar algo capaz de destruir a los más poderosos demonios, aquellos que me transformaron en lo que ahora soy. En realidad, era el temor a perder el control sobre semejante poder lo que me impedía intentar abrir un poco más el portal, pero aquello es algo de lo que me di cuenta mucho después.

'_Amel está débil y cansado, uno lo sabe, uno lo ve'_ continuó Ágnan, con esa maldita e irritante forma de hablar. Pero estaba en lo cierto. Mi frágil cuerpo mortal, tan agotado por los inútiles intentos fallidos, no soportaría mucho más un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien como él. Y estaba pensando en que me mataría si no hacía algo pronto cuando finalmente lo comprendí. Lo vi tan claro que me reproché mil veces el no habérmelo planteado antes. ¿Por qué Lina Inverse había sido poseída por el mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas cuando invocó el Giga Slave en su combate contra Phibrizzo? Aquello se debía a que había invocado el poder del Creador del mismo modo en que invocaba las fuerzas de Shabranigudú, o el poder de los elementos de la naturaleza. La Magia Shamánica, la Negra, la Blanca y la Arcana, convocan la energía de fuerzas que residen en este mundo, en este plano, es decir, los elementos, los dioses y los demonios. Dichas fuerzas pueden ser invocadas de forma directa por el hechicero, pues forman parte del flujo y la naturaleza de este plano de la creación, son una parte íntegra de su composición.

Sin embargo, los Reyes Mazoku de los otros tres mundos, o el propio Señor de las Pesadillas, son seres que se encuentran por fuera de este universo. Su poder no puede ser invocado en forma directa, pues no forman parte de este plano, son seres ajenos al mismo. Se necesita, entonces, de algún elemento que funcione como vínculo. Un ejemplo perfecto son los Demon Blood. Dichos talismanes funcionan como nexo entre este mundo y el poder de los Reyes Mazoku, permitiendo al hechicero canalizar su poder a través de ellos. Pues bien, lo mismo ocurre con el Señor de las Pesadillas. Su poder, para ser invocado, también requiere de un catalizador, el cual es directamente creado a través de las palabras del caos que componen la Ragna Blade y el Giga Slave. Los hechizos por sí mismos crean el nexo, el cual es la "puerta" al Mar del Caos. El problema que tuvo Lina Inverse en su batalla contra Phibrizzo fue, precisamente, ignorar la existencia de estos nexos, estos puentes entre los diferentes mundos. Con la Ragna Blade no existe gran inconveniente, pues si bien es un hechizo que requiere una gran resistencia y habilidad, el mismo abre un portal relativamente pequeño al Mar del Caos, sin que haya riesgo de perder el control y desencadenar la destrucción. Pero el Giga Slave es diferente. En su desesperación por salvar a Gourry Gabriev, Lina Inverse abrió demasiado la puerta, inconscientemente, lo cual hizo que el Señor de las Pesadillas tomara el control de su cuerpo y su alma.

Pero yo lo sé. Yo se que esta puerta existe, que se abre, y también sé que a través de las propias palabras del caos puede ser cerrada. El secreto siempre se encontró en cerrar la puerta en el momento preciso, justo después de haber invocado todo el poder necesario, justo un instante antes de perder el frágil control y permitir al Señor de las Pesadillas reingresar a este, nuestro mundo.

Ahora que lo veo todo desde un punto de vista más tranquilo, me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente peligroso que fue realizar aquella invocación. De haber fallado al intentar cerrar la puerta, la oscuridad habría terminado por devorarme a mí y muy posiblemente a todo lo que existe en este plano. Pero fue como si siempre hubiera sabido las palabras, como si siempre hubieran estado ocultas en lo más profundo de mi alma. Me pregunto si Lina Inverse habrá sentido lo mismo cuando creó el Giga Slave, cuando recitó por primera vez las palabras del hechizo más poderoso de todos los tiempos; palabras que tan similares deben ser a las que pronuncié aquel día, rodeado de las rocas, la niebla y la oscuridad de Kataart.

'_Vos, más oscuro que la oscuridad, vos, más profundo que la noche, vos Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de toda la creación, aquí os imploro, ante vos juro que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos serán por completo destruidos… Escuchad mi llamado desde vuestra eterna prisión de oscuridad… ¡Sed uno con mi poder! ¡PRIMARY CHAOS!'_

Primary Chaos. El caos primario. No lo pensé. Fue como si siempre hubiera sabido el nombre, una vez más. Caos. Precisamente eso fue lo que liberé aquel día. Caos, lo opuesto a la existencia, el vacío negro que consume absolutamente todo lo que lo rodea; una simple y pequeña esfera oscura flotando sobre la palma de mi mano, del tamaño de un puño. Pero el poder que contenía superaba cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera visto antes. La diminuta esfera negra, el caos concentrado, golpeó de lleno a Ágnan, y medio instante después todo había terminado.

Ágnan fue eliminado de un modo mucho más escalofriante que la simple destrucción del cuerpo astral que todo ser posee. No, no fue tan simple como eso. Hasta la más leve partícula de su alma fue completamente desintegrada, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Tanto el cuerpo como el alma de cualquiera ser vivo están compuestos por materia, constituyen en sí mismos una parte de la creación, de la existencia; y la energía del caos, la negación misma de la materia y de la esencia, lo opuesto a todo lo que es y existe, suprimió esa existencia, la canceló. Ágnan fue erradicado de la creación, como si jamás hubiera formado parte de ella.

Lo que siguió a continuación es algo que aún ahora encuentro confuso. Lo recuerdo en fragmentos aislados, como retazos de un sueño. Recuerdo el abatimiento, la terrible sensación de cansancio y agotamiento que me golpeó en cuerpo y alma. Invocar ese conjuro consumió prácticamente todas mis fuerzas, dejándome reducido a una masa de músculos adoloridos y agotados. Todavía no tengo en claro cómo es que llegué al pequeño pueblo abandonado a los pies de la más baja de las montañas de Kataart. Recuerdo haber tropezado y caído por una ladera, rodando como una roca hasta caer de cara en las calles de tierra. El cansancio era tal que no podía moverme. Debo haberme desmayado ahí mismo, pues cuando desperté el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y el hambre y la sed me torturaban brutalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsciente? Solo los Dioses lo saben.

¿Sabrán también lo que he hecho? ¿Sabrán que he creado un arma capaz de desafiarlos?"

Amel cerró lentamente el cuaderno, fijando la mirada en la cubierta de cuero. Si… Aquel era un poder que podría hacer temblar a los mismísimos dioses, un hechizo casi tan destructivo y poderoso como el propio Giga Slave. Pero esa no era su intención… Ya no tenía pensado plantar desafío a nadie. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás por encima del hombro, observando como la carreta hacía su ingreso en el pequeño pueblo rural. No, había otras cosas que debía hacer ahora.

– _Bienvenido a Lyzeille – _exclamó contento el campesino, señalando con el pulgar hacia las casas de madera y piedra que se extendían más allá del camino, unos cien metros al frente. La expresión del anciano no podría haber sido más correcta, pues acababan de dejar atrás los últimos tramos de tierra pertenecientes a Ralteague, haciendo su ingreso al primer pueblo ubicado en territorio de Lyzeille, justo en la frontera _– De aquí hasta la ciudad de Telmode solo tendremos unos pocos días más de viaj…_

El campesino guardó silencio al ver como Amel se incorporaba en la parte trasera de la carreta, descendiendo de un pequeño salto sobre la hierba. Detuvo por completo el carro, observándolo con una sonrisa.

– _¿Hasta aquí llega tu camino, mi buen amigo? Puedo llevarte más allá si quieres._

Amel lo miró de reojo durante un segundo, silencioso, y luego volvió la vista hacia abajo. El perrito había despertado, seguramente alarmado por su repentino salto, y se había acercado hacia el borde del carro moviendo alegremente la cola. Asomó un poco la cabeza, olisqueando y lamiéndole los dedos de la mano.

– _Vaya – _rió el anciano_ – Parece que le has caído bien._

Amel observó al animal con una expresión de piedra en el rostro, como si fuera el primer perro que veía en su vida. Torció lentamente la mirada hacia el campesino. Detrás de él, a lo lejos, podía distinguir un amplio campo de siembra, y, aún más lejos y oculto entre los árboles, un viejo granero de madera. Con un lento movimiento, Amel se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, sacándose luego la capa que le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho. Las ropas que llevaba debajo, una fina chaqueta con botones dorados, pantalones largos y una capa larga de viaje, eran tan blancas como la nieve recién caída. Del lado izquierdo de si cinturón, negro y tachonado con plata, llevaba una magnífica espada envainada en una funda color negro azabache, con una larga cinta dorada amarrada un poco por debajo de la guarda. El campesino soltó un silbido de admiración, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

– _Excelente espada… Y muy finas ropas._

Amel dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia el corazón del pueblo.

– _Hasta aquí llego yo – _dijo con voz dura y fría, llevándose la mano hacia el cinturón_ – Ten._

Con un lánguido movimiento de muñeca, el joven arrojó hacia el campesino una pequeña bolsa de cuero anudada con un cordón del mismo material. El anciano la atrapó en el aire y la abrió con expresión confusa. Una docena de monedas de plata y algunas cuantas de oro cayeron sobre sus manos. El campesino abrió los ojos como platos, observando las monedas entre sus dedos trémulos. Toda su expresión cantaba a los gritos que aún no terminaba de creérselo.

– _Mu… ¡Muchas gracias por tu generosidad, mi joven señor! – _gritó en forma atropellada, con ambas manos llenas a rebosar de monedas. El perrito, de pie sobre la parte posterior de la carreta, ladró alegremente mientras Amel se alejaba.

El joven siguió caminando sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Sus ojos de hielo se encontraban fijos en la pequeña granja más allá del gran campo sembrado, granja en la cual se levantaba el destartalado granero. Miró hacia arriba, notando como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a encenderse en el cielo despejado de la tarde. Sonrió para sus adentros, recordando los agradables momentos que había vivido en aquel pueblo miserable, y luego aceleró un poco el paso, sintiéndose repentinamente alegre, una sensación que aún no terminaba de comprender pero que aún así le agradaba.

"_Finalmente he vuelto…" _

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, quitándole por un momento los rasgos de piedra a su expresión.

"_Por favor…ven…"_

**_**Fin del anexo 4**_  
><strong>

****.****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de términos y aclaraciones:**

**.**

**. Kataart: **Kataart no es un país del continente, sino más bien una especie de "tierra de nadie". Su terreno montañoso no pertenece a ningún reino o nación, simplemente es una gran zona al norte del continente en la que pocos se atreven a entrar, pues se encuentra infestada de mazokus. En la antigüedad estaba poblada por distintos clanes de dragones, y también era la residencia de Raguladia, el Rey Dragón del Agua, pero tras la Guerra del Descenso se convirtió en la prisión de una de las partes de Shabranigudú, lo cual propició la aparición de numerosos mazokus en los alrededores.

**. Telmode: **destino del campesino que llevaba a Amel. Se trata de una pequeña ciudad, muy bien edificada, en el sur de Lyzeille.

**. Teoría sobre el Mar del Caos: **lo expuesto en este anexo sobre las formas de invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas (a través de la apertura de un portal o "puerta") se trata de algo que he ideado a efectos de esta historia, por lo cual no debe ser tomado como canon dentro del universo de Slayers.


	17. Capítulo 12: Por mi cuenta

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Por mi cuenta**

**.**

_¿Estás dispuesta a cruzar esa línea?_

_¿A cargar todo el peso sobre tus hombros?_

_Si…debo hacerlo._

_Sé que debo._

_Tengo un motivo._

_El más importante._

La torre negra se alzaba hacia el cielo como un inmenso puño de roca, perdiéndose entre las nubes grises y cargadas del ocaso. Allí, a tan solo unas cuantas manzanas de distancia, la fortaleza se veía más imponente y oscura que nunca; como si fuera una enorme montaña coronada por toda una serie de torres afiladas.

Sintiendo la presencia de la increíble estructura como si fuera una especie de ser vivo, Lina desaceleró lentamente sus pasos, deteniéndose por completo sobre la calle humeante y destrozada. Sus ojos rojizos observaron seriamente hacia el final de la avenida, y lo mismo hicieron Zelgadiss, Gourry y Ameria, de pie a su lado. Delante de ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, Amel esgrimía su peculiar espada de orihalcón en una fiera pose de combate. Las ropas blancas del antiguo general se encontraban sucias de tierra y polvo, y una delgada película de sudor cubría su rostro pálido y agitado. El largo corte horizontal sobre su pecho añadía un tono carmesí al gris y marrón del polvo sobre sus prendas. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba la atención era la espada que el joven sujetaba entre sus manos. La hoja del arma, larga y delgada, se encontraba cubierta por un intenso resplandor escarlata, el cual recorría el acero como si fuera un fuego rojo. Lina reconoció al instante el poderoso hechizo que impregnaba la hoja. Se trataba del Ruby Eye Blade, el conjuro de Magia Negra que Amel había utilizado contra ellos en el Templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego; un conjuro que invocaba el poder del mismísimo Shabranigudú, permitiendo al hechicero arrojar sucesivas ondas de choque que se acercaban en poder al Dragon Slave.

Sin embargo, la atención de Lina no se encontraba en absoluto enfocada en la espada de Magia Negra. No. Toda su atención (y su temor…) se concentraba en la imponente mujer de pie frente a Amel. La hechicera no pudo evitar sentir un repentino escalofrío trepándole por la columna, recordando repentinamente los terribles momentos que había vivido más allá del Mar del Demonio. La mujer giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, observándola durante un segundo con su único ojo, celeste como un cielo despejado. Una marcada sonrisa de desafío se dibujó de pronto en su rostro; una sonrisa que parecía prometerle un futuro de gritos y agonía. Lina retrocedió un paso en forma cautelosa, sosteniéndole la mirada sin vacilar.

– _Riksfalto_ – murmuró.

La general mazoku ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, reafirmando el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su inmensa espada; un mandoble de gran anchura cuya hoja concluía en un filo de tres puntas, como un tridente.

Riksfalto era una mujer muy alta, de musculatura marcada, con un cuerpo que, de no ser por la pronunciada curvatura de sus caderas y cintura, resultaría casi masculino. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se veían tensos y poderosos debajo del ajustado traje que la cubría; un traje azul de una sola pieza, de manga corta, el cual se ceñía firmemente contra los contornos duros de su cuerpo. Una armadura ligera de plata le cubría los antebrazos, las piernas y los hombros, así como también el pecho, el cual se encontraba protegido por un peto plateado en forma de V. Su rostro, si bien de rasgos duros y afilados, poseía una belleza fuera de discusión, la cual se veía opacada por la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo tuerto, del lado derecho. El lado izquierdo, en cambio, poseía un pequeño tatuaje negro en forma de dos triángulos con las bases enfrentadas, justo por debajo del ojo. Pero era en sus cabellos, no obstante, donde se encontraba el rasgo más particular de toda su llamativa apariencia, pues eran de un intenso color verde, con dos grandes mechones en forma de antena que caían largos hasta los hombros. Riksfalto clavó su ojo celeste en Lina, sonriendo con emoción.

– _Lina Inverse – _murmuró _– Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? – _desvió la mirada hacia un lado, centrando su atención en el resto de los recién llegados _– Tu fiel guardaespaldas también está aquí, al igual que la princesa de Saillune y ese niño del que nos advirtió su excelencia._

– _¿Niño? – _preguntó bruscamente Zelgadiss, frunciendo el ceño.

Riksfalto no le prestó la más mínima atención.

– _Supongo que esto quiere decir que Huraker ha muerto. Bien…dependerá de mí entonces cumplir con la orden de mi señora – _volvió a sonreír, mostrando unos dientes blancos y afilados_ – Gracias por haber venido en grupo hasta aquí, me han ahorrado la molestia de tener que cazarlos uno a uno._

Riksfalto dio un paso al frente, arrastrando la punta de su enorme espadón por el suelo, pero enseguida se detuvo, levantando levemente una ceja. Amel había retrocedido unos pasos, colocándose entre ella y el grupo encabezado por Lina.

– _Vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado – _reflexionó Riksfalto_ – Parece que el orgulloso Amel le ha tomado cariño a sus nuevos amigos._

Amel la ignoró por completo, alzando su espada impregnada de Magia Negra.

– _Yo me haré cargo de ella – _dijo en voz muy baja, sin perder de vista a su oponente_ – Sé que parece que tenemos ventaja estando los cinco aquí, pero Riksfalto es mucho más peligrosa de lo que se imaginan._

– _Lo sabemos muy bien… – _murmuró seriamente Gourry, afirmando el agarre de su espada. Recordaba el fugaz encuentro que habían tenido cuatro años atrás, durante la aventura vivida más allá del Mar del Demonio.

– _Ustedes deben seguir – _continuó Amel, sin dar señales de haber oído al espadachín detrás de él_ –Si nos enfrentamos a ella todos a la vez, la venceremos más rápidamente, si, pero seguiremos corriendo el riesgo de salir gravemente heridos. Ya de por sí, plantar cara a Dolphin es una locura, pero hacerlo estando lastimados sería un suicidio definitivo – _Amel apretó firmemente la empuñadura blanca, elevando la resplandeciente hoja unos centímetros_ – Será mejor si yo solo le hago frente. Adelántense. Los alcanzaré en la Torre Negra._

Lina lo observó atentamente durante un breve instante, sintiéndose ligeramente confundida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Amel hablar de ese modo.

"_Por primera vez ha hablado de nosotros, y no de él mismo_" pensó la hechicera _"¿Acaso tiene miedo de Dolphin, y eso lo hace admitir que necesita de todos nosotros para vencerla?"_ sonrió _"Sería un verdadero estúpido si en verdad no estuviera asustado"_

– _Bien – _contestó finalmente_ – Hazte cargo de ella. Te veremos en la torre…_

Amel asintió con la cabeza, sin parpadear una sola vez. Riksfalto, en cambio, elevó su enorme espada utilizando una sola de sus manos, apuntándoles con la ancha hoja de acero.

– _¿Acaso piensan que los dejaré pasar tan fácilmen…?_

Amel no la dejó terminar. Con una velocidad escalofriante, el joven abanicó fuertemente el aire con su espada, trazando un poderoso corte horizontal. Una gran onda en forma de medialuna, tan roja como la sangre, salió disparada hacia el frente a toda velocidad, salvando la distancia que lo separaba de su rival en menos de un parpadeo. Riksfalto dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de asombro, a la par que cruzaba su espadón por delante del cuerpo con un ágil giro de muñeca, recibiendo de lleno el poderoso impacto color rubí. La mazoku retrocedió varios metros, con los pies enterrados en el suelo y la cara deformada en una mueca de esfuerzo. Con un movimiento algo exigido, haciendo uso completo de toda su descomunal fuerza, Riksfalto abanicó hacia arriba su enorme espada, rechazando la onda de choque con un poderoso mandoble ascendente, el cual hundió severamente el suelo alrededor de ella. Una gran onda expansiva brotó del choque entre acero y energía, levantando varios metros el polvo de la tierra. Cuando fue capaz de levantar la vista nuevamente, la calle se encontraba completamente desierta.

La mazoku alzó una ceja, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Lina y sus compañeros habían aprovechado la confusión para largarse de allí a toda prisa. Supuso que sería muy sencillo para ella alcanzarlos y darles caza, pero sabía que el joven de blanco sobre el tejado no se lo haría tan fácil. ¿Cuándo demonios había trepado hasta allí?

Amel se encontraba de pie sobre el techo de una alta casona de piedra, aún con su espada impregnada del mismo fuego escarlata. La alzó levemente por delante del cuerpo, adoptando una perfecta pose defensiva. Riksfalto sonrió con emoción, sujetando su inmenso espadón con ambas manos.

– _¡Bien, tú serás el primero entonces! – _exclamó, dando un increíble salto hacia arriba _– ¡Demuéstrame lo que saber hacer! _

La general de Dolphin cayó de pie ante Amel menos de un segundo después, como si se hubiera materializado allí mismo. El joven se afirmó sobre el tejado, eludiendo los múltiples mandobles y estocadas de su rival con una velocidad vertiginosa. Dando un gran salto hacia atrás, Amel evitó por centímetros el poderoso golpe horizontal con el que Riksfalto cortó el aire, generando una potente onda que derribó el muro superior de la casa vecina. El antiguo general cayó sobre la calle con un movimiento suave como la seda, e inmediatamente cargó hacia adelante a toda velocidad, arrojando una poderosa ráfaga de energía con su espada. La onda escarlata golpeó la base de la casona en la que Riksfalto se encontraba, cortándola limpiamente por la mitad. La estructura entera colapsó con un estruendo ensordecedor, levantando una inmensa nube de tierra y polvo. Riksfalto emergió de entre el humo como si fuera una bala de cañón, arrojándose sobre Amel a una velocidad descomunal. Sin embargo, el joven se limitó a eludir nuevamente el grueso de los ataques, saltando hacia los lados, girando por el suelo, y desviando las estocadas con precisos movimientos de su acero encantado.

– _¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor! – _rugió Riksfalto, redoblando la velocidad de sus golpes.

Amel se vio envuelto en una tormenta de acero, en la cual el inmenso espadón de la mazoku parecía estar en todos lados. No obstante, se las arregló para arrojarse rápidamente hacia un costado, con el cuerpo inclinado casi al nivel del suelo, saliendo del alcance de la mortal hoja enemiga y situándose a la vez en una óptima posición ofensiva. Pero el joven no aprovechó la oportunidad para contraatacar. Por el contrario, y para asombro de su rival, se limitó a arrojar poderosos golpes de espada hacia las casas cercanas que bordeaban la avenida. Cada golpe era tan veloz que apenas alcanzaba a verse una mancha escarlata distorsionando el aire, la cual generaba una poderosa onda de impacto que derribaba las estructuras hasta los cimientos.

– _¿A quién demonios le estás apuntando? – _exclamó furiosa Riksfalto, observando con algo de confusión como las medialunas de sangre hacían volar por los aires la piedra y la madera de las casas.

En tan solo unos segundos, toda la calle se encontró cubierta por una espesa capa de polvo y humo, la cual apenas dejaba ver más allá de unos metros. Torciendo el rostro en una mueca de desconfianza, Riksfalto observó lentamente los alrededores, girando su ojo sano de izquierda a derecha. No había ni rastro de Amel por ninguna parte. La mazoku esbozó una sonrisa burlona, moviendo los hombros en una risa sorda.

– _¿Acaso crees que no podré encontrarte si no puedo verte, Amel? ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo como para pensar algo así?_

Riksfalto cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente. No obstante, la sonrisa se le congeló de improviso en el rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de fastidio y desconcierto. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, moviendo la pupila celeste en todas direcciones.

No era capaz de sentir su presencia.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Debería ser capaz de encontrarlo llevando su visión hacia el plano astral, como haría con cualquier otro rival. A menos que… Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

El cuerpo astral de Amel, su verdadera forma, su espíritu, se encontraba sellado en el frágil cuerpo humano que ahora poseía, fuera del plano astral, encadenado al mundo físico. Y, en el mundo físico, con ser silencioso y escurridizo era suficiente para ocultarse de la percepción de los demás. No tenía más opción que buscarlo entre todo aquel polvo como lo haría un ser humano común y corriente: confiando al máximo en sus sentidos.

Riksfalto volvió a sonreír.

Aquello iba a hacerlo mucho más interesante.

**. . .**

_Nunca otra vez…_

_No…jamás…_

_No lo permitiré…_

_No dejaré que la muerte vuelva a estrecharte con su abrazo, no dejaré que semejante peligro vuelva a amenazarte…_

_No importa lo que deba hacer para evitarlo…_

La sonrisa cruel y maligna curvaba hacia arriba los labios finos y suaves del niño, dándole a su rostro infantil un terrible aspecto antinatural. Sus ojos grandes y celestes resplandecían con un brillo inhumano, amenazador, todo lo cual contrastaba enormemente con su frágil apariencia. Phibrizzo, el Amo de los Infiernos, se apartó suavemente un mechón de cabellos negros del rostro, observándola con expresión burlona.

– _Lo harás_ _–_ susurró, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella terrible manera _– Invocarás el Caos, o de lo contrario él morirá._

Un gran féretro de cristal verde levitaba mágicamente frente a él, meciéndose de arriba a abajo. Un joven alto y rubio se encontraba atrapado en su interior, completamente inmóvil. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, como si durmiera, pero ella sabía muy bien que cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro significaba un paso más próximo a la muerte.

¿Debía...debía hacer caso a Phibrizzo e invocar algo que era capaz de llevar a todo lo que existía a su destrucción?

No había otra alternativa.

Lina dio un paso al frente, tan asustada como convencida. Era por ella que Gourry se encontraba en esa situación, por su propia culpa… Y era consciente del riesgo que corría al hacerlo; era consciente de que si perdía el control del hechizo provocaría la destrucción de todo el mundo.

Pero Gourry le importaba más que el mundo.

Lo haría.

.

El recuerdo golpeó a Lina como si fuera una bofetada mientras corría a toda velocidad a través de las calles de Atlas. La avenida se abría tan ancha como un río frente a ella, bordeada a ambos lados por casas ennegrecidas por el fuego y semi derrumbadas por el asedio. Zelgadiss avanzaba silencioso a su lado, seguido de cerca por Gourry y Ameria. Todos tenían la vista clavada en la enorme fortaleza que se levantaba al final de la calle, tan inmensa que parecía cubrir el cielo gris oscuro de las últimas horas de la tarde. La enorme torre que se elevaba en el centro era la más alta de las siete estructuras que componían la fortaleza, pues a izquierda y derecha de la misma, pegadas una junta a la otra, se levantaba una serie de torres más pequeñas, tres por lado, las cuales iban disminuyendo progresivamente su tamaño desde el centro hacia el suelo, de manera que toda la fortaleza tenía una extraña forma de pirámide escalonada. La base de la estructura se encontraba cubierta por una niebla que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, espesa e insistente, la cual no parecía obedecer las leyes de la naturaleza. Lina pudo sentir claramente como un frío cortante y agudo le laceraba las piernas de la rodilla para abajo, como si aquella extraña niebla fuera una especie de hielo gaseoso.

Sin embargo, y a diferencia de sus compañeros, que observaban casi hipnotizados la torre mientras corrían hacia ella, la atención de la hechicera se negaba a abandonar el recuerdo que había acudido a su mente, inundándola de un intenso y familiar temor. Observó de reojo a Gourry durante un largo rato, desviando luego la mirada hacia Zelgadiss y Ameria.

Phibrizzo había sido el más poderoso sub-lord mazoku sobre toda la faz de la tierra, y ella lo había enfrentado en forma directa. El poder de aquel demonio era mayor a todo lo que había visto antes, mayor incluso que sus más profundos miedos. Pero no era por ella misma que había sentido tanto temor, sino por aquellos (por aquel…) a los que había arrastrado inevitablemente a la contienda. La imagen del cristal verdoso devorando sus vidas, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, jamás la había abandonado del todo. Y ahora regresaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, más insistente que nunca; ahora que estaba a punto de hacer frente a otro de los mil veces malditos sub-lords. Volvió a mirar a Gourry, ahogando un sollozo involuntario.

– _Gourry… Amigos… – _susurró casi para sus adentros.

Fue capaz de escuchar el murmullo de las alas, las garras y los pies monstruosos antes de oír el potente grito de alarma de Zelgadiss.

– _¡Al frente! – _gritó de repente el hechicero, llevando la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

Lina levantó bruscamente la mirada, encontrándose con un macabro espectáculo. Decenas de Brass Demons, las mismas criaturas repugnantes que los habían atacado en el centro de la ciudad, comenzaron a emerger desde los costados de la calle, brotando de entre las casas como si fueran un enjambre negro de cuernos y garras. Lina hizo un ademán de detenerse, pero enseguida notó como Zelgadiss y Gourry aceleraban sus pasos, arrojándose contra las bestias que se amontonaban sobre la calle soltando escalofriantes alaridos.

Zelgadiss desenfundó completamente su espada, colocando la palma izquierda sobre la hoja.

– _¡Astral Vine! – _gritó_._

Un resplandor rojizo impregnó el acero del arma, la cual Zelgadiss giró ágilmente en su diestra, arrojándosela a Gourry. El espadachín la atrapó en pleno aire, cargando contra las bestias como un toro desbocado. Ameria no tardó en correr detrás de ellos, juntando ambas manos a un costado del cuerpo.

Lina sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, maldiciéndose internamente. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía años, el temor de tener que volver a verse en aquella situación, la había hecho dudar en presencia del enemigo. Ese era un error fatal que no se podía permitir. Concentrándose plenamente en las criaturas que se arremolinaban sobre la calle, Lina avanzó a toda velocidad a través de la avenida.

Unos cuantos metros por delante de ella, Gourry rompió la primera fila de bestias como si fuera una bala de cañón, adentrándose entre la masa de monstruos a fuerza de mandobles y estocadas. Los demonios eran destajados limpiamente por la espada encantada, dejando un rastro humeante de cenizas antes de estallar en llamas. Varios intentaron rodearlo, pero el espadachín parecía poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural. Sin detener en ningún momento su veloz carrera, Gourry avanzó en línea recta hacia la torre mientras saltaba y giraba sobre sí mismo, arrojando golpes de espada a una velocidad descomunal. En cuestión de segundos, el camino detrás de él quedo cubierto de múltiples montículos humeantes de ceniza.

Pero Gourry no era el único en abrir la marcha. Pegado casi a su espalda, Zelgadiss corría a toda velocidad con las manos resplandeciendo en una brillante energía blanca. Los demonios intentaban rodearlo, pero el hechicero avanzaba entre ellos con una agilidad increíble, esquivando embestidas y zarpazos. Tras cada golpe eludido, Zelgadiss apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros, el pecho y los rostros de sus monstruosos enemigos. Las criaturas estallaban en llamas azules al mero contacto con la energía blanca, rugiendo de dolor mientras sus cuerpos se consumían hasta los huesos. No se trataba de un hechizo convencional ni mucho menos. Zelgadiss simplemente había reunido una gran cantidad de energía astral en sus manos, y con ella se abría camino a toda velocidad entre los Brass Demons, siguiendo de cerca a Gourry.

Ameria, en cambio, trepó dando un gran salto a una de las casas que bordeaban la avenida, continuando el avance a través de los tejados. Desde esa elevada posición, y con una vista más clara de todo el campo de batalla, la princesa cargó ambas manos de energía astral, alzándolas verticalmente hacia arriba.

– _¡Dislash! _

Ameria bajó rápidamente los brazos, como si cortara el aire con dos espadas invisibles. Múltiples cuchillas de luz salieron disparadas a toda velocidad, descendiendo sobre la horda que cubría la calle. Cada filo de luz hizo blanco en un Brass Demon, como si el hechizo reconociera por sí solo cuales eran los objetivos a los que debía atacar. Las bestias fueron prácticamente cortadas en pedazos por las poderosas cuchillas de magia astral, y sus restos desmembrados se desintegraron totalmente antes de tocar el suelo.

Lina, bastante rezagada respecto de sus compañeros, llevó su mano derecha hacia un costado del cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos rojizos con pesar. De los cuatro Demons Blood que poseía, los dos aún activos brillaron intensamente. No iba a jugar con esas malditas criaturas. Dolphin aguardaba en el interior de aquella horrible torre. No había tiempo que perder, y tampoco podía desperdiciar energías innecesariamente.

No si quería lograr lo que tenía en mente…

Lina se detuvo bruscamente, clavando los talones sobre la calle mientras alzaba su brazo derecho hacia arriba. Los talismanes brillaron más rojos que nunca, dándole un increíble plus de energía a la magia reunida en la palma de su mano derecha. La tristeza y la culpa comenzaron a invadirla aún antes de invocar el conjuro.

– _Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de todo corazón… – _murmuró en un susurro, apenas moviendo los labios_ – Reúne en mi mano tu resplandor para apartar la oscuridad del abismo… ¡FEHLZAREID!_

Un enorme rayo de luz dorada salió disparado de la palma derecha de Lina, girando sobre sí mismo hasta formar un monstruoso espiral imposible de esquivar. La gran masa dorada de luz se extendió por toda la calle como si fuera una enorme telaraña, barriendo con los Brass Demons sobrevivientes. Las bestias soltaron grotescos alaridos de dolor al ser alcanzados por la energía astral del hechizo, desintegrándose en diminutas partículas de luz. Gourry y Zelgadiss, quienes también se encontraban en la calle, alzaron ambas manos con gesto desesperado, intentando protegerse del poderoso hechizo. Sin embargo no sufrieron daño alguno cuando la luz dorado los traspasó, siguiendo de largo hasta el final de la avenida. Solo los Brass Demons sucumbieron ante el rayo que se abría en espiral como si fuera una flor, cubriendo la totalidad de la calle.

El silencio que envolvió la avenida a continuación fue tan profundo que Lina tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se había detenido de repente. Seguía con el brazo extendido hacia adelante, y más allá de sus dedos abiertos podía ver claramente a Gourry, a Zel y a Ameria, que había descendido de un salto desde los tejados. Sus amigos se encontraban de pie sobre una calle cubierta de montones de ceniza humeante, así como de diminutas partículas de luz que flotaban en el aire como pequeñas luciérnagas, elevándose lentamente hacia los cielos. Sin embargo, nadie prestaba atención a nada de aquello. La espesa niebla blanca, la cual les calaba los huesos de las piernas, parecía más fuerte que nunca en la base de la increíble fortaleza, la cual se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Lina se acercó muy lentamente a sus compañeros, los cuales intercambiaban comentarios en susurros, incapaces de despegar los ojos de la enorme puerta negra tallada en la piedra lisa y oscura de la torre central. Se trataba de una puerta doble absurdamente grande y ornamentada. Lina estimó que debía medir unos veinte metros de alto y la mitad de ancho. Era de una madera tan negra como los muros, y dos antorchas brillaban en ambos extremos del marco de oro, iluminando tenuemente un aire que parecía haberse oscurecido de repente. Lina se adelantó a sus compañeros, parándose frente a la gran puerta. Su rostro se veía increíblemente serio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el ojo experto de Zelgadiss.

El joven hechicero se le acercó en silencio, deteniéndose un metro por detrás de ella. La observó durante unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada, mientras Ameria y Gourry se aproximaban a paso lento hacia la entrada de la torre.

– _Lina –_ dijo finalmente _– Ya es hora…_

Lina volteó hacia él bruscamente, pero no fue eso lo que sobresaltó a Zelgadiss, el cual retrocedió un paso en forma involuntaria. Lina tenía una expresión increíblemente triste en el rostro, como no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes. Zelgadiss creyó ver, incluso, como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas malamente contenidas. Gourry también lo notó, y avanzó apresurado hacia ella, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules.

_– Lina… ¿Qué sucede? _– preguntó el rubio espadachín.

La hechicera lo miró directamente a los ojos durante un instante, con aquella expresión de abatimiento aún contrayendo su rostro.

– _Lo siento… – _fue todo lo que pudo murmurar en respuesta. Y entonces alzó la mano.

Las pequeñas esferas de luz, tan diminutas como las semillas de una manzana, surgieron repentinamente de la palma de Lina, sin ningún tipo de invocación previa. Zelgadiss y Gourry retrocedieron en forma instintiva, llevándose una mano a la boca, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer; no a esa distancia, no con el increíble asombro aún invadiéndolos. Eran cientos y cientos de diminutas esferas de luz, las cuales brotaban incansables desde la mano abierta de Lina, rodeando a los dos jóvenes y a Ameria como si fueran una enorme nube de luciérnagas.

– _¿Qué…qué demonios estás haciendo…? _– alcanzó a preguntar Zelgadiss, furioso, antes de doblar la rodilla y caer al suelo.

– _L…Lina… – _susurró Gourry, alzando una mano temblorosa hacia ella.

– _¿Por…qué? _– murmuró finalmente Ameria, cayendo de rodillas junto a Zelgadiss.

Lina no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente observó con expresión abatida como sus compañeros caían ante ella, profundamente dormidos por el poderoso hechizo de sueño.

**. . .**

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué sigues luchando?_

_Tu guerra ya ha terminado._

_Tu venganza ya no es importante._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque hay algo…_

_Algo por lo que aún debo luchar…_

.

El mercado se levantaba en torno a una muy amplia avenida de piedra, coronada por múltiples arcos de roca que interconectaban los tejados de los edificios más altos, como si fueran pequeños puentes de bordes redondeados. Más allá de los tejados, el cielo de la mañana era de un gris plomizo, recargado de nubes que presagiaban un día lluvioso. Sin embargo, aquello no constituía ningún impedimento para los numerosos comerciantes del centro de Solaria, capital del ducado de Kalmart. A ambos lados de la avenida, sobre las aceras de piedra, cientos de puestos de venta se repartían a lo largo de muchas cuadras, cada uno particular y distinto del anterior. Productos de todo tipo se exponían al público, desde frutas y verduras frescas, pasando por ropas y tejidos, hasta piezas trabajadas en los más diversos metales preciosos. La gran avenida, convertida en una suerte de pasillo entre puesto y puesto, se encontraba repleta de hombres y mujeres; ciudadanos de Solaria que llevaban a cabo sus compras en esa mañana gris.

Entre la masa de transeúntes que pululaban por el mercado, una bella joven avanzaba con algo de apuro a través de la calle, cargando una canasta vacía entre sus manos. Sus pasos acelerados hacían que los pliegues de su vestido azul, largo hasta las rodillas, se agitaran con insistencia; al igual que la bufanda verde anudada en torno a su cuello. Poseía una prolija cabellera castaña, la cual se recogía a la altura de los hombros con una simple cinta de color blanco. Unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ella, un joven alto y delgado la seguía a paso lento, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Iba vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una fina chaqueta de piel. Una capa negra cubría sus espaldas, abrochada al frente con un simple broche de plata. La chica se dio vuelta, alzando una mano hacia él.

– _¡Apresúrate Amel! Dentro de poco va a comenzar a llover._

El joven apenas si la miró, rascándose la nuca con gesto aburrido. La muchacha le sacó la lengua de modo infantil, inclinándose hacia adelante, y acto seguido dio media vuelta, acercándose a un puesto que ofrecía una gran variedad de frutas al público. Amel suspiró, paseando la mirada por la masa de gente que llenaba el mercado esa mañana. Aradhel había insistido en que la acompañara a hacer las compras ese día, saliendo más temprano de lo usual debido a las lluvias que parecían avecinarse. Mojarse o no lo había tenido totalmente sin cuidado cuando aún era un mazoku puro, pero ahora comprendía que de empaparse en una tormenta sin duda experimentaría un frío muy desagradable, e incluso podría llegar a enfermarse. Entre esa perspectiva y quedarse en el confortable estudio de la casa que compartían, sin duda habría optado por lo segundo. Sin embargo decidió no protestar. Luego de haber pasado la última semana leyendo como un poseso sobre la hechicería y la cultura del mundo humano, encerrado en el pequeño estudio, sospechaba que Aradhel comenzaba a demandarle algo de atención…

Amel avanzó lentamente hacia ella, moviendo los hombros para evitar chocar contra las cientos de personas que pasaban apuradas a su lado, riendo, gritando y protestando. En el pasado, conglomerados humanos como ese habían servido como un excelente camuflaje para él. Ahora, sin embargo, había terminado por acostumbrarse a la muchedumbre de las grandes ciudades, convirtiéndose en uno más entre ellos; no un ser distinto intentando ocultarse de otros como él.

Con evidente interés, Amel paseó la mirada por los numerosos puestos de venta, contemplando las mercaderías. El arte de los humanos ya había llamado su atención cuando aún era un mazoku, pero ahora, de algún modo, comenzaba a apreciarlo más. Eran seres débiles y frágiles, si, pero poseían una creatividad y un ingenio práctico que los demonios jamás tendrían. No pudo evitar sentirse maravillado ante los bordes perfectamente redondos de los platos de porcelana, ante la delicadeza y precisión de las joyas de plata y oro, o ante el esmero y cuidado con el que los artesanos trabajaban la madera. Todo aquel simple mercado era un verdadero muestrario de las técnicas y el arte que los mortales habían desarrollado durante siglos. Vajillas y platos de porcelana, jarrones, telas, armas de acero, instrumentos de labranza, finos vestidos…mucho más de lo que tenía tiempo para estudiar y contemplar en un solo día. Sin embargo, fue una pequeña alhaja lo que más llamó su atención entre todas las cosas, un dije del tamaño de una moneda exhibido en el puesto de un hábil artesano. Tenía la forma de una perfecta rosa en flor, con sus pétalos trabajados en plata y las hojas hechas de oro macizo. Justo en el centro tenía un diminuto zafiro, el cual brillaba en diversos tonos de celeste y azul. Un prendedor muy hermoso, sin duda, y finamente trabajado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Amel giró levemente la cabeza, observando de reojo a Aradhel. Recién entonces notó que la chica también lo estaba mirando a él.

– _¿Tienes pensado comprar un nuevo juego de muebles? – _preguntó la voz risueña de la muchacha_– Supongo que nos vendrían bien para el cuarto del primer piso. ¿O acaso algunos platos de porcelana para la vajilla? También nos serían útiles. O tal vez... ¿estás pensando en algún obsequio para alguien especial?_

Las últimas palabras sonaron coquetas y alegres a oídos de Amel, el cual apartó rápidamente sus ojos del puesto, encogiéndose de hombros. Aradhel sonrió divertida, consciente de que lo había atrapado contemplando aquella pieza. Dedicándole una última mirada llena de picardía, la chica dio media vuelta, volcando su atención en los frutos que el comerciante le ofrecía. Amel la observó de reojo unos instantes, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. ¿Un obsequio? Bah…

Alzó ambas cejas, echando una nueva ojeada al delicado dije de plata y oro.

¿Bah?

Amel sacudió levemente la cabeza, centrando su atención en Aradhel y sus frutas. Le complació, en cierto modo, que ella escogiera melocotones y uvas en lugar de duraznos, o damascos. Los misterios del paladar humano eran los que con más gusto estaba descubriendo, debía admitir. Antes jamás había tenido la necesidad de comer o beber, pues no lo necesitaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que permanecer más de uno o dos días sin alimentarse era toda una tortura para su nuevo cuerpo. En ese sentido, había descubierto gratamente que le fascinaba el sabor de determinados alimentos. Se daba cuenta, por ejemplo, que prefería la carne asada antes que la cocida, y que el pollo le resultaba más sabroso que la carne roja. Las uvas y los melocotones, por otro lado, se situaban definitivamente por encima de los duraznos y los damascos en su escala personal, lo cual Aradhel sabía muy bien.

Amel inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, escrutando con atención a la muchacha. Al cabo de unos segundos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que admirar su belleza. Los contornos del rostro de la chica eran redondeados y delicados, al igual que sus rasgos en general. Poseía una nariz fina y bien formada, perfectamente en armonía con el resto de su rostro. La boca, pequeña, poseía unos labios finos y proporcionados, los cuales eran muy propensos a sonreírle. Una leve capa de pecas cubría sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto un tanto aniñado a la piel blanca y tersa más propia de toda una mujer; todo ello enmarcado en una lacia cabellera castaña, la cual, suelta, le caía suavemente hasta casi la mitad de la espalda. Sin embargo, eran sus ojos el rasgo que más había llamado su atención desde un principio. Los ojos de Aradhel eran grandes, de expresión sincera, y de un celeste claro que no recordaba haber visto en ningún otro mortal (salvo en Anna, su madre, de quien los había heredado) Sí, era una chica muy hermosa, sin duda. Al menos objetivamente hablando…

En realidad, Amel no había sabido apreciar muy bien la belleza de las mujeres mortales cuando aún era un demonio. Durante su larga existencia, había visto a cientos y cientos de hombres perderse ante las cualidades de una mujer, lo cual le resultaba tan estúpido como incomprensible. Ahora, sin embargo, creía estar comenzando a entenderlo un poco mejor… Encontraba a Aradhel sumamente hermosa, al igual que a muchas otras mujeres que había visto en los cinco años que llevaba como mortal. No obstante, siempre había algo que le hacía pensar: _"No es tan bella como Aradhel" _Si, eso era cierto, como también era cierto que no sentía la…necesidad de estar cerca de otra mujer que no fuera ella. El por qué de esa…necesidad, era algo en lo que prefería no ahondar demasiado. Se sentía estúpido cuando lo hacía. Y confundido.

Pero había un motivo. Claro que lo había. El mismo motivo que lo había hecho volver al pequeño pueblo donde ella lo había estado esperando; el motivo que, ahora, lo impulsaba casi por instinto a permanecer a su lado.

Si, ese motivo.

Quería descubrir que significaba realmente.

Aradhel desvió la mirada hacia él, consciente de que la observaban. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ella apartó la cabeza rápidamente, sonriendo con timidez. Amel, en cambio, continuó mirándola con todo descaro, notando que ella se había ruborizado notoriamente. Ese tipo de reacciones del cuerpo era algo que aún no terminaba de comprender del todo. Tenía entendido que las personas se sonrojaban cuando sentían vergüenza por algo ¿Pero que era la vergüenza exactamente? Para él, solo una de las muchas emociones que aún necesitaba experimentar y diferenciar de las demás. Por otro lado, la observación le indicaba que las mujeres mortales parecían ruborizarse cuando los hombres las cortejaban, o les decían lo bellas que eran, o las miraban demasiado. Él sabía que encontraba hermosa a Aradhel, pero no creía haberla estado cortejando solo con mirarla… ¿verdad? Además, muchas mujeres solían observarlo a él, sonriéndole con complicidad, (algo que por alguna razón parecía molestar particularmente a Aradhel) y no por eso él se sonrojaba como ella.

Suspiró, resoplando un mechón de cabellos negros que le caía sobre el rostro. ¿Cómo diablos hacían los humanos para manejar todas sus innumerables emociones y sobrevivir en el intento? ¿Lograría acostumbrarse del todo algún día?

Mientras el comerciante cargaba las frutas en una bolsa, Aradhel volvió a mirarlo de reojo, sonriéndole con aquella calidez que tanto lo desconcertaba. Sin darse cuenta, los labios de Amel se curvaron hacia arriba, esbozando una media sonrisa que le salió en forma involuntaria.

Bueno, después de todo, tal vez no estaría tan mal acostumbrarse.

.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando abandonaron el gran mercado, avanzando a través de una de las muchas calles laterales; un angosto camino de piedra rodeado por casas bajas de madera. Amel cargaba la canasta repleta por la compra en su mano derecha, con una sonriente Aradhel marchando a su lado. La chica llevaba un paquete del tamaño de un libro entre sus manos, del cual no había hecho ningún comentario hasta el momento. Ante ello, Amel se había limitado a encogerse de hombros, ofreciéndose a llevar la canasta con la compra. La chica lo observó de soslayo, sin dejar de sonreír.

– _¿Qué te gustaría almorzar hoy? – _preguntó alegremente.

Amel echó una ojeada a la canasta, notando el pollo fresco y las frutas.

– _¿Qué tal carne cocida con duraznos? – _propuso Aradhel, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Amel frunció marcadamente el ceño, mirándola de reojo.

– _Paso._

Ella soltó una alegre carcajada.

– _Solo estoy bromeando, qué carácter… Voy a asar un poco de pollo con especias, y a freír algunos nabos y cebollas. Luego puedes comer los melocotones que tanto te gustan._

Amel asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin mirarla. Durante un instante Aradhel pareció algo decepcionada, pero rápidamente se repuso.

– _Oh, por cierto… ¿podrías darme una mano con la contabilidad después de comer?… Uno de los empleados de mi padre me entregó el resumen de los negocios ayer, y hay algunos cuentas que no me han cerrado del todo… – _la chica le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro, sonriéndole_ – A ti se te dan bien los números._

Amel volvió a asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

– _Claro, no hay problema._

En verdad se le daban bien los números, pero no porque fuera bueno en ello, sino porque el conocimiento sobre las dimensiones y los planos del universo, meramente matemáticos, era algo que había sabido desde siempre. La matemática humana, con la cual los mortales intentaban explicar los fenómenos del universo, era algo bastante sencillo en comparación. Como mortal que era ahora, en cambio, si se le daban bien otras cosas. Podía pasar un día entero leyendo, por ejemplo, y recordar con mucha fidelidad el contenido y los conceptos de varios libros; aunque tenía entendido que existían muchos otros humanos que también podían hacerlo. La palabra escrita también era algo que conocía desde siempre, pero como mazoku nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención. No obstante, ahora sentía un interés particular por la cultura, la hechicería, la historia y los descubrimientos de los hombres, mucho de lo cual encontraba fascinante. Y evidentemente, Aradhel también lo había notado.

– _Emmm…te compré esto – _dijo de repente la chica, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo _– Espero que te guste…_

Amel alzó una ceja cuando ella le ofreció el pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel liso y marrón. Se detuvo, dejando la canasta sobre el suelo, y luego quitó cuidadosamente la envoltura. Debajo del papel se encontró con un grueso libro forrado en cuero, con su título espléndidamente escrito en letras doradas. _"__Lethidius, auge y caída de un reino__", _leyó Amel, alzando las cejas.

– _Vaya… – _murmuró, sinceramente asombrado_ – Este es un libro sumamente difícil de encontrar. El autor murió al poco tiempo de terminarlo, por lo cual el manuscrito original se perdió. Creo que actualmente solo existen algunas pocas copias… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

– _¿No me viste mientras lo compraba en el mercado? _– preguntó Aradhel, fingiendo indignación –_ ¡Oh, qué poca atención me prestas! – _bajó la vista, moviendo nerviosamente los pulgares_ – Entonces… ¿Te gusta?_

– _Aún no lo he leído – _contestó Amel, ojeando las primeras páginas.

– _Oh…_

Cerró firmemente el libro, mirándola a los ojos.

– _Pero estoy seguro de que me gustará. Te lo agradezco._

Aradhel esbozó una gran sonrisa, levantando la mirada.

– _¡De nada! Eh…eh… ¿qué…haces?_

Amel se había acercado repentinamente hacia ella, quedando ambos a menos de un paso de distancia. Los ojos azules del joven la observaron fijamente, sin revelar emoción alguna.

– _Amel… ¿Qué…? – _susurró la chica, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él, tan intensamente sonrojada que parecía cubierta por un fuerte maquillaje.

Sin decir nada, el joven se llevó una mano al bolsillo, extrayendo algo de su interior. Aradhel observó incrédula como Amel le apartaba cuidadosamente la bufanda del pecho, abrochando un hermoso dije en el cuello de su vestido.

– _Amel…es…es hermoso… –_ murmuró, observando maravillada el prendedor en forma de rosa, con hojas de oro y pétalos de plata _– ¿Cuándo lo compraste?_

El joven se cruzó de brazos, levantando una ceja.

– _¿No notaste cuando lo compré en el mercado? Cuanta atención me prestas…_

Aradhel ahogó una carcajada, dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo.

– _Hey, no me robes mis…_

Las primeras gotas cayeron aisladas e inofensivas sobre el suelo, apenas salpicando los adoquines de la calle. Entonces, en menos de un parpadeo, la lluvia se desató como un torrente helado sobre ellos, tan fría como el hielo. Aradhel soltó una exclamación de asombro, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza.

– _¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé comprar un parag…!_

Calló cuando sintió las manos de Amel sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos con una suavidad que le causó un escalofrío aún mayor que el de la propia lluvia. Se perdió tanto en esa sensación, embelesada y sonrojada, que apenas se dio cuenta de que el muchacho la estaba cubriendo con su propia capa. Sin decir nada, el joven le abrochó la prenda al frente, colocándole la capucha sobre la cabeza. La capa era negra, abrigada, y le quedaba tan grande que parecía una niña intentando vestirse con las ropas de un adulto. Aún así, era lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerla un poco del frío y del agua…dejándolo a él totalmente al descubierto.

– _Nada de quejas – _aclaró Amel, adelantándose a sus protestas. El agua lo empapaba de la cabeza a los pies cuando introdujo el libro en el interior de su chaqueta, reanudando la marcha con la canasta entre sus manos.

Sonrió contenta, agradecida, embriagada por aquella grata calidez que solo él había sabido provocar en ella. Sin protestar, Aradhel se abrazó a Amel muy suavemente, sujetándolo por el brazo con la cabeza acurrucada contra su hombro. Podría no haber tenido la capa sobre sus hombros en ese momento, y de todos modos el retorno a casa jamás podría haber sido más cálido.

**.**

_¿Por qué…?_

_Porque aún tengo un motivo para seguir luchando…_

_El más importante_.

Amel descansó la nuca contra la pared en la cual se apoyaba, cerrando los ojos. Si…ese sería su motivo, esa sería su razón para seguir adelante; recuerdos como el de aquel día lluvioso se convertirían en su motivo para continuar luchando contra todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimarla.

No importaba quién, no importaba dónde. Destruiría a cualquier enemigo, en cualquier parte del mundo, si con ello podía asegurar un futuro con más momentos como aquel… No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebatara la vida que aún podía construir.

Ni siquiera Deep Sea Dolphin.

Plenamente convencido, lleno de la más fuerte determinación, Amel se asomó por el borde de la pared, observando la calle cubierta de humo y escombros.

"_Nada ni nadie…"_ pensó.

**.**

Riksfalto se movió lentamente a través del humo, transformando todo su ser en oído y percepción. Un muy leve sonido, el entrechocar de pequeños fragmentos de roca al desprenderse de un muro, la hizo voltear rápidamente hacia un costado. A su izquierda, a varios metros de distancia, la silueta de una casa de dos pisos se hizo visible poco a poco, semi oculta entre el polvo y el humo. Arqueando levemente una ceja, la mazoku abanicó su enorme espada a una velocidad asombrosa, generando una poderosa onda cortante. La casa fue dividida en diagonal en toda su extensión, partiéndose en dos mitades que se deslizaron lentamente hacia el suelo con un gran estruendo.

Riksfalto esperó pacientemente durante unos segundos, y luego frunció el entrecejo, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Amel no estaba allí. Y lo único que había conseguido al derribar la casa fue aumentar aún más la maldita nube de humo que entorpecía su visión. Escrutó detenidamente todo a su alrededor, escuchando, sintiendo, intentando percibir.

Nada.

Era inútil. El miserable de Amel no solo se ocultaba aprovechando que su alma estaba fuera del plano astral, atada al mundo físico en aquel frágil cuerpo, sino que además escondía su presencia de un modo sorpresivamente efectivo, impidiéndole sentir el más leve rastro de su energía o presencia mágica. No la sorprendía para nada, ahora, el hecho de que el muy maldito hubiera logrado pasar desapercibido más de mil años tras la Guerra del Descenso. Parada allí, en medio de la inmensa nube de humo, Riksfalto sentía como si se encontrara absolutamente sola en medio de la calle.

– _¡Sal de una maldita vez!_ _–_ rugió enfurecida, arrojando tres golpes simultáneos al aire con su inmensa hoja de acero.

Las ondas cortantes golpearon de lleno a tres edificios diferentes, haciéndolos volar en mil pedazos. Nuevamente, la lluvia de tierra y escombros solo contribuyó a aumentar aún más la espesa bruma que la rodeaba, impidiéndole ver más allá de tres metros. Sin embargo, aún en medio del humo y del estruendo generado por la roca y los escombros, la mazoku logró atisbar un ligero movimiento, una silueta borrosa desplazándose de un tejado a otro justo frente a ella. Soltando un grito de rabia, Riksfalto voló a toda velocidad en línea diagonal ascendente, arrojando un nuevo mandoble hacia el tejado donde la silueta se había desvanecido. La parte superior del edificio fue cortado limpiamente por la mitad, haciendo que incontables fragmentos de madera, roca y tejas volaran por los aires, uniéndose al resto de la destrucción. Sin embargo, la casa permaneció en pie, tambaleándose sobre sus cimientos. La mazoku cayó ferozmente sobre los restos del tejado, mirando con atención de izquierda a derecha.

No había ni el más mínimo rastro de él.

Riksfalto apretó sus afilados dientes con furia, haciéndolos rechinar de un modo escalofriante. Estaba a punto de descender del edificio cuando una tenue sombra se movió a su derecha, justo del lado de su ojo sano. La mazoku volteó a toda velocidad, lanzando un corte horizontal con todas sus fuerzas. La velocidad y el poder del mandoble fueron tales que el humo que la rodeaba retrocedió varios metros, generando una ráfaga que abrió un inmenso agujero en el muro de la casa vecina. Pero no había nadie detrás de ella.

Riksfalto maldijo en voz alta, asestando un furioso puñetazo sobre el tejado destrozado en el cual se encontraba. El golpe fue tan fuerte que toda la estructura colapsó hacia abajo, derrumbándose sobre sus propios cimientos. La general se encontró de rodillas al nivel del suelo, con el puño apoyado sobre la calle, envuelta en una nube de tierra y polvo aún más densa que antes.

– _¡AMEL! –_ rugió con todas sus fuerzas, incorporándose de un salto. ¡El maldito estaba jugando con ella! ¡No iba a tolerarlo! _– ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y hazme frente, cobarde!_

En realidad, Riksfalto no pensaba que Amel fuera un cobarde, pues en su anterior encuentro le había plantado cara con valentía, llegando a herirla de gravedad. Pero la astuta artimaña que le estaba jugando ahora la enfurecía a sobremanera, haciendo que perdiera su siempre imperturbable control. Lentamente salió de entre los escombros, intentando tranquilizarse. No debía irritarse tan fácilmente, no debía caer en su juego; eso era justamente lo que él quería. De seguro se encontraba cerca de ella, oculto detrás de algún muro, esperando el momento exacto para sorprenderla por la espalda.

Por la espalda...

No había modo alguno de que Amel consiguiera hacerle un daño mortal con su espada, ni siquiera impregnándola con el poder de Shabranigudú como había estado intentando antes de que Lina Inverse y sus compañeros los interrumpieran. Si quería eliminarla de un solo golpe, entonces debía recurrir al poder del Señor de las Pesadillas, como había hecho durante su anterior combate. Pero si lo hacía...ella podría sentir la invocación de semejante poder. La mazoku sonrió malignamente. Si...podría sentirlo; y cuando lo hiciera lo localizaría y lo haría pedazos.

La mazoku caminó lentamente entre el humo y los escombros, sintiéndose más confiada que antes. Que lo intentara si se atrevía…solo necesitaba su señal para destruirlo de una vez por todas. Riksfalto se detuvo, clavando los pies sobre los adoquines mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder.

Podía sentirlo...

Podía sentirlo, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, un poder increíble, oscuro, como si alguien hubiera invocado el poder infinito del Señor de las Pesadillas. Riksfalto sonrió, reponiéndose al asombro, y corrió rápidamente hacia la fuente de aquella terrible energía. Pero apenas había dado los primeros pasos cuando sus piernas se detuvieron nuevamente, esta vez en forma involuntaria. Un nuevo foco de poder, tan enorme como el primero, había aparecido de la nada a sus espaldas, a una distancia todavía más cercana que la anterior. Riksfalto volteó bruscamente, segura de que Lina Inverse había vuelto al campo de batalla e intentaba acorralarla utilizando la Ragna Blade, en perfecta sincronía con Amel. Pero no había nadie detrás de ella, y el maldito humo no le permitía ver más allá de algunos pocos metros. Terriblemente enfurecida, Riksfalto clavó su mandoble en el suelo, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados. ¿Pretendían acorralarla? Que lo intentaran…no se los haría nada fácil… ¡Volaría en pedazos toda aquella parte de la ciudad!

Pero la mano veloz y silenciosa que la sujetó por el brazo derecho, inmovilizándola en una perfecta llave, no le dio tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada. La mazoku abrió su ojo sano hasta casi desorbitarlo, intentando darse vuelta desesperadamente. La enorme fuente de energía que había detectado primero se encontraba justo detrás de ella, concentrada en quien fuera que la estuviera inmovilizando. Supo quién era antes de oírlo susurrar las palabras del conjuro. A través del rabillo del ojo, la mazoku pudo distinguir el cabello lacio y negro, la piel pálida del rostro; incluso el fino contorno de la cicatriz.

– _Primary Chaos –_ murmuró Amel, casi susurrándole las palabras al oído.

Riksfalto sintió como la palma de una mano se apoyaba en su espalda, y entonces todo perdió el sentido. El mundo entero dejó de existir, siendo reemplazado por el dolor más monstruoso que había sentido jamás. El frío y la oscuridad la golpearon de lleno, atravesándola, destrozándola, reduciéndola a una masa informe de músculos y huesos pulverizados. Todo duró menos de un segundo, pero Riksfalto sintió como si la lacerante agonía del caos, la profunda oscuridad de la nada misma, la torturaran durante toda una eternidad. Gritó; gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como nunca había gritado antes, anhelando, suplicando, que aquello terminara. Y de repente terminó. Tan pronto como había llegado, la oscuridad que la devoraba desapareció.

Riksfalto cayó de rodillas sobre la calle, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo. Durante unos segundos no fue capaz de sentir absolutamente nada aparte del violento temblar de todo su cuerpo. Muy lentamente la mazoku intentó incorporarse, apoyando su peso sobre la mano derecha. Pero cuando lo hizo, la parte inferior de su brazo, del codo hasta la mano, estalló en una nube de cenizas negras. Riksfalto gritó, soltando un alarido bestial, inhumano. Se llevó la mano izquierda hacia el muñón informe donde antes había nacido su antebrazo, y entonces lo notó. Toda su piel se encontraba levemente fragmentada, como si fuera un cristal al que le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe, astillándolo pero sin llegar a romperlo. Un leve humo negro, espeso, brotó de entre las delgadísimas cuarteaduras en su carne, provocándole un agudísimo dolor cada vez que intentaba moverse.

Apretando tanto los dientes que las encías comenzaron a sangrarle, Riksfalto levantó la mano que aún tenía, abriéndola y cerrándola muy lentamente. Dos de sus dedos se agrietaron más profundamente ante el leve movimiento, y uno de ellos estalló en una nube de polvo negro, tal como lo había hecho su brazo, provocándole un dolor descomunal. Riksfalto ahogó un grito, bajando la cabeza e inclinándose más contra el suelo. Entonces fue que escuchó los pasos, vislumbrando los pies cubiertos por botas de cuero negro acercándose hacia ella.

Riksfalto levantó muy lentamente la vista, lo cual le costó horrores. Amel se encontraba de pie ante ella, a menos de dos metros de distancia. La miraba sin expresión alguna en sus ojos azules, como quien observa una roca que se ha encontrado en el camino. Riksfalto contrajo el rostro en una mueca de ira, agrietándose aún más la piel suave y pálida.

– _¿Qué...qué me has hecho? – _murmuró con dificultad. Las palabras se le trababan en la boca, como si su garganta también se estuviera fragmentando. Un espeso chorro de sangre negra le brotó de entre los dientes, haciéndola toser en forma atragantada.

Amel permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tan inmóvil como una estatua. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándola de reojo.

– _¿En verdad necesitas preguntar?_

Recién entonces Riksfalto notó la inmensa concentración de energía reunida en la mano del antiguo general. Amel tenía la mano derecha ligeramente extendida hacia adelante, y sobre su palma flotaba una esfera oscura del tamaño de un puño, la cual despedía múltiples descargas de una energía púrpura.

– _El...el caos –_ susurró Riksfalto _– ¿Entonces...fuiste tú el que generó las dos fuerzas que sentí? ¿No había alguien más contigo?_

Amel negó con la cabeza.

– _Sabía muy bien que si concentraba todo este poder en un solo punto te darías cuenta al instante, detectándome entre toda esta barrera de polvo – _Amel miró a su alrededor con gesto ausente, y luego clavó sus ojos en ella _– Fue por eso que invoqué este hechizo en forma separada. Una mitad la reuní en la palma de mi mano, esa fue la primera fuente de energía que detectaste. La otra mitad, en cambio, la invoqué a distancia, generando una segunda esfera de energía a varios metros de mi verdadera posición. Esa fue la segunda que percibiste, y la que tengo aquí en estos momentos _– extendió un poco más la mano, enseñándole la nebulosa oscura levitando sobre ella _– Afortunadamente caíste en la trampa, pensando que alguien más había acudido al campo de batalla. Tuve suerte. Si te hubieses percatado de la treta y hubieses evitado ambas esferas, me habría visto obligado a invocar la totalidad del hechizo; y eso me habría dejado muy debilitado._

Riksfalto abrió tanto los ojos que la piel alrededor de los mismos se agrietó severamente, derramando más de aquella sustancia gaseosa. Se llevó la mano que aún le quedaba hacia el rostro, observándolo incrédula.

– _¿La...la totalidad del conjuro? –_ se observó a sí misa, su brazo desintegrado y su piel cayéndose a pedazos, incapaz de ponerse de pie debido al dolor _– ¿Estás tratando de decir que este no es todo el poder de ese maldito hechizo?_

Amel extendió aun más la mano hacia ella, mostrándole la esfera oscura con mayor claridad.

– _Este no es un conjuro cualquiera_ _– _explicó en tono sombrío _– Abre una puerta que conecta directamente con el Mar del Caos, permitiéndome invocar el infinito poder del Señor de las Pesadillas. Solo invoqué la mitad de la energía total que soy capaz de reunir. Un cuarto fue lo que te golpeó, y el otro cuarto se encuentra aquí, en mi mano._

– _¿Un...un...cuarto? – _murmuró incrédula Riksfalto.

– _Así es –_ aseguró Amel _– Sé muy bien que no hay punto de comparación entre tu nivel y el de Dolphin, pero si solo una cuarta parte del poder de este conjuro es capaz de dejarte en este estado, tal vez el cien por ciento sea suficiente para destruirla; o por lo menos para provocarle un daño considerable._

Riksfalto bajó la cabeza, consternada. Su ojo celeste pareció llenarse de algo muy parecido al pánico.

– _Su excelencia..._

Amel no le prestó atención. Con un movimiento calculado, cerró rápidamente la mano en un puño, haciendo que la esfera sobre su palma se desvaneciera, dejando un rastro de descargas purpúreas en torno a sus dedos. Sin decir nada más, el joven dio media vuelta, alejándose del campo de batalla. Riksfalto levantó la cabeza, observándolo con enfurecida indignación.

– _¡¿Adonde crees que vas?_ – bramó, intentando incorporarse. Sus piernas temblaron tanto que a punto estuvieron de desprenderse del resto de su cuerpo, tal como había sucedido con su brazo derecho. Cayó de bruces sobre las rodillas, muda de rabia.

– _Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer en esta guerra, no en ese estado – _contestó tranquilamente Amel _– Regresa al plano astral y quédate ahí un tiempo. Heridas como esas tardarán años en sanar._

La mazoku levantó bruscamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos inyectados en sangre en él mientras se alejaba. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que abandonara el campo de batalla mientras él marchaba tranquilamente hacia su señora? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que huyera como una cobarde? ¿Acaso...le estaba perdonando la vida? ¡¿Acaso se atrevía a insultar su honor de ese modo? Riksfalto soltó un grito escalofriante, aterrador, un grito más propio de una enorme bestia herida que de una mujer. Haciendo arder las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, la fiel general de Deep Sea Dolphin se arrojó sobre Amel a toda velocidad, extendiendo la única mano que le quedaba hacia él.

Amel cerró los ojos lentamente, casi con pesar, y luego se dio vuelta a una velocidad sobrehumana, desenfundado su espada y golpeando con ella en un único movimiento. Una delgada línea de plata se dibujó en el aire frente a él, atravesando horizontalmente a la mazoku centímetros antes de que lo alcanzara.

Riksfalto no gritó. Su cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente sobre el suelo, desintegrándose en diminutas partículas negras antes de siquiera tocar los adoquines que cubrían la calle, como si toda ella hubiera sido una estatua de ceniza. Amel observó el pequeño montículo de polvo que antes había sido la general de Dolphin sin hacer el más leve movimiento, tan quieto y silencioso como un témpano de hielo. Una muy leve ráfaga de viento desparramó las cenizas por los aires, diseminándolas a lo largo y ancho de toda la calle, llevándose lo último que quedaba de Riksfalto. Amel parpadeó varias veces, moviendo levemente la comisura de los labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos con una expresión sombría en el rostro, abatido, y luego se dio vuelta lentamente, alejándose del campo de batalla.

**. . .**

Los pasos resonaron con un estruendo inusual a medida que avanzaba por el inmenso pasillo negro. Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso su respiración parecía provocar ecos ensordecedores entre los muros de piedra, los cuales se extendían a izquierda y derecha, interminables, lejanos. Las inmensas columnas se pegaban a ambas paredes, elevándose hacia un techo tan alto que no alcanzaba a verse con claridad, siendo reemplazado por una negrura infinita. La única iluminación parecía provenir de las antorchas ubicadas en los muros, en el increíble espacio entre columna y columna. Las llamas rojas y anaranjadas proyectaban su luz intermitente hacia el suelo y las paredes, generando sombras que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, llenándole la mente de pensamientos oscuros.

Pero no. No iba a temer. Había llegado demasiado lejos ya como para dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Los pasos continuaron resonado con aquel incómodo estruendo durante un largo rato más. El pasillo era increíblemente largo, tanto que no parecía tener fin. Todo estaba construido con la misma piedra negra y lisa del exterior, salvo por la fina alfombra roja que cubría las baldosas oscuras del suelo, extendiéndose interminable hacia adelante. Entrecerró los ojos, intentado distinguir el final del pasillo, pero apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar pequeños puntos brillantes a lo lejos, a izquierda y derecha; lo cual significaba otro muy largo trecho rodeado por un sinfín de antorchas.

Ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por aquel oscuro y lúgubre pasillo. En el exterior, la fortaleza se veía increíblemente enorme, pero aquello ya era absurdo; hacía demasiado que estaba caminando como para no haber llegado todavía a ningún lugar. Recorrió lentamente con la mirada la interminable habitación. ¿Cuánto medía en realidad ese pasillo? ¿O acaso se trataba de alguna clase de truco, como aquel que Phibrizzo le había jugado cuando intentó ingresar a su templo en Sairaag? Cuando centró nuevamente su vista hacia adelante la incertidumbre terminó en forma tan repentina como brusca.

Lina se detuvo completamente sobre la alfombra roja, observando hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos. El enorme pasillo había concluido abruptamente, a pesar de que hacía tan solo unos segundos no había sido capaz de vislumbrar su final en la oscuridad. La fina alfombra roja llevaba directamente a una inmensa plataforma rectangular de la misma piedra negra, la cual se elevaba un metro y medio por sobre el nivel del suelo, conectado al mismo por una serie de pequeños escalones. Justo en medio del gran estrado se alzaba un espectacular trono de oro macizo, en cuyo alto respaldo se formaban dos alas de demonios doradas, las cuales se extendían majestuosamente hacia los lados. Todo el trono estaba cubierto de extrañas runas grabadas en el metal, así como de pequeñas piedras negras que brillaban tan intensas como cristales. Pero no era el regio asiento lo que había hecho a Lina detenerse en forma tan brusca, sino la extraña mujer que se encontraba sentado en él, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Lina movió los labios, como si quisiera decir algo, pero guardó silencio al ver como la mujer se ponía lentamente en pie, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar justo en el borde de los escalones, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Era alta, mucho más de lo que aparentaba antes de levantarse, y vestía un largo vestido azul oscuro, el cual le rozaba los pies blancos y descalzos. El cabello, de un intenso negro azulado, le caía largo hasta la cintura, y se mecía de un modo sumamente extraño, como si se encontrara sumergida bajo el agua. Los ojos, de un azul oscuro que se extendía por todo el globo ocular, sin un atisbo de blanco, no se despegaron un solo instante de ella.

– _Lina Inverse –_ dijo finalmente, con una voz que sonó tranquila, amable.

Los ojos azules y extraños la escrutaban en forma escalofriante, como si pudiera ver más allá de su simple carne y huesos mortales. No obstante, Lina se forzó a sonreír, sin dejarse acobardar, y luego avanzó un paso, sosteniéndole la mirada.

– _Deep Sea Dolphin –_ contestó en tono alto, calmado _– Creo que ya es hora de ponerle un fin a todo esto. ¿No lo crees?_

A pesar de sus palabras, en su interior Lina estaba lejos de sentirse calmada. ¿Acaso acababa de pronunciar sus últimas palabras? Dolphin le sonrió con amabilidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejar de observarla.

– _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pequeña hechicera._

_**Fin del capítulo 12**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de Términos:**

**.**

**. Dislash:** hechizo de Magia Astral a través del cual se crean numerosas cuchillas de luz que salen disparadas hacia el objetivo, dañándolo astralmente. Cada uno de estos filos tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con un Brass Demon.

**. **Fehlzareid: ****este conjuro tampoco ataca físicamente al objetivo, sino que lo hace desde el plano astral. Su peculiaridad reside en que el rayo de luz que el hechicero crea no ataca al enemigo en línea recta, sino formando un gran espiral de energía, lo que hace que sea sumamente difícil esquivarlo. Es un hechizo muy efectivo, siendo capaz de destruir a un brass demon de un solo golpe. Potenciado con los talismanes Demon Blood, y ejecutado por toda una experta como Lina, se convierte en un arma letal.

**. Sleeping: **hechizo perteneciente a la rama de la Magia Blanca. Este conjuro hace que las criaturas dentro del área de efecto queden profundamente dormidos, aunque la cantidad total de afectados depende de la habilidad y poder del hechicero. Los afectados duermen durante aproximadamente medio día, aunque el ruido a su alrededor sea insoportable.


	18. Capítulo 13: La Torre Negra

**.**

**Capítulo 13: La Torre Negra**

**.**

El Profundo silencio hacía que cada paso retumbara escalofriante entre los callejones y paredes del centro de Atlas. A pesar de que el sol apenas había comenzado a ponerse, el cielo se veía anormalmente encapotado y oscuro, cubierto de nubarrones negros que se movían de un modo extraño. La débil luz anaranjada del astro rey parecía menguar más y más a medida que se acercaba hacia la gran torre, como si ésta misma absorbiera la luz del día, generando una oscuridad antinatural. Una niebla densa y blanca cubría el suelo, quemándole las piernas con un frío helado, haciendo que las inmediaciones de la fortaleza se vieran incluso más lúgubres y oscuras.

Sin prestar atención a la energía gélida que impregnaba el aire, un poder que tan bien había conocido en el pasado, Amel avanzó rápidamente a través de la calle. Sujetaba firmemente la espada envainada en su mano izquierda, manteniendo la derecha suspendida a escasos centímetros del pecho, allí donde el mandoble de Riksfalto lo había herido durante el combate. El brillo níveo del hechizo curativo no funcionaba del todo bien en aquel lugar. La oscura y poderosa presencia de Deep Sea Dolphin parecía absorber el resplandor plateado que cubría sus dedos, impidiendo que el poder restaurador sanara del todo la herida. Soltó un bufido de irritación, bajando bruscamente la mano. Más valía ahorrar energías.

Sin aminorar su apresurado avance, Amel observó de reojo a su alrededor. A izquierda y derecha, en los reducidos espacios entre casa y casa, pudo sentir con claridad la presencia de varios Brass Demons, los cuales lo seguían de cerca, recelosos. Amel no les prestó ni la más mínima atención. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a acortar más la distancia que los separaba, lo cual era una decisión inteligente de su parte. No importaba cuantos fueran, ni siquiera un centenar de aquellas repugnantes criaturas podría suponer un problema serio para él.

Así como tampoco lo serían para Lina Inverse y sus compañeros.

Apretó los labios, observando con atención hacia el frente. La fortaleza negra se alzaba a unos trescientos metros de distancia, enorme e imponente como una montaña. Amel la estudió con detenimiento. Resultaba difícil estimar cual era su altura exacta. La torre central se elevaba indefinidamente hacia los cielos, tan negra como la noche. Las otras seis, tres a cada lado de la gran torre principal, disminuían progresivamente su tamaño desde el centro hacia el suelo, dándole a toda la fortaleza un extraño aspecto de pirámide escalonada. Más allá de la niebla que cubría el suelo, Amel pudo distinguir la inmensa puerta doble que daba acceso a la estructura principal, una gigantesca abertura flanqueada a ambos lados por dos antorchas encendidas; apenas dos pequeños puntos brillantes entre la extraña oscuridad que envolvía toda aquella parte de la ciudad.

Siguió avanzando con mayor rapidez, ignorando los pasos acelerados que lo siguieron a ambos lados de la calle, escurriéndose entre casa y casa como si fueran enormes alimañas. Sin duda alguna, Lina y sus compañeros aún no habían hecho contacto con Dolphin. Supuso que podía pasar un buen rato antes de que pudieran dar con ella dentro de aquella inmensa fortaleza. Debía llegar allí cuanto antes. Si la Señora de los Mares los eliminaba antes de que él hiciera aparición, no tendría más alternativa que hacerle frente utilizando el _Primary Chaos_ a su máximo poder, opción que no lo seducía en absoluto. Si Lina Inverse y Zelgadiss Graywords peleaban a su lado, ahora que estaba verdaderamente al tanto de lo que eran capaces, entonces quizás tendrían una oportunidad contra aquel formidable enemigo...

Amel echó a correr a toda velocidad, dejando atrás los gruñidos ahogados de los Brass Demons. La negrura monstruosa de la fortaleza se fue haciendo cada vez más grande a medida que avanzaba, cubriendo el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. No obstante, el joven no pudo evitar detenerse, hundiendo con fuerza los talones sobre los adoquines de la calle. Amel frunció marcadamente el ceño, observando con desconfianza hacia adelante. La puerta negra se alzaba imponente ante él, alta como un roble y ancha como una avenida. Pero no era eso lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

El aire gélido se encontraba impregnado de leves partículas doradas, las cuales revoloteaban como si fueran diminutas mariposas de luz. Amel reconoció enseguida los rastros del hechizo de sueño. Llevándose una mano a la boca, el joven avanzó cautelosamente hacia la gran puerta, observando con suma atención a su alrededor. Fue entonces que sus pies chocaron contra algo tirado en el suelo, algo que no había logrado ver debido a la densa niebla que trepaba hasta sus rodillas.

Amel no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos, ahogando una exclamación de asombro.

– _¿Pero qué...?_

Inmóviles sobre la calle, con el pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente al ritmo de sus calmadas respiraciones, tres jóvenes se encontraban recostados y silentes, sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños. Tres jóvenes que no deberían estar allí.

Amel alzó bruscamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en la puerta.

– _Lina Inverse... –_ murmuró _– ¿Qué demonios has hecho?_

**. . .**

Gourry bajó nerviosamente la mirada, observando el cuenco repleto de humeante estofado sobre la mesa. Con todo el disimulo del mundo, el espadachín miró de reojo hacia fuera, a través del vaho adherido a la ventana. Del otro lado del cristal las calles de Elmekia eran de un gris plomizo, empapadas por la interminable cortina de lluvia que caía desde el cielo. En la habitación, en cambio, la temperatura era agradable, caldeada por la cálida chimenea de piedra tallada en la pared. Sentada junto a él, con ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón descansando contra su puño, se encontraba una muy impaciente Lina, la cual lo observaba con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

– _No es un día para salir a cenar a un restaurante – _advirtió la hechicera_ – Así que come de una vez lo que te preparé._

Gourry soltó un suspiro de resignación, arremangándose hasta los codos su camisa blanca, como quien se dispone a realizar una difícil tarea manual. Lina le echó una mirada asesina, repiqueteando los dedos sobre la mesa.

– _Es solo un poco de estofado, maldito desagradecido, ¡cómetelo de una vez!_

– _Bien, bien, no hace falta que te pongas así – _se quejó el espadachín_ – Qué carácter…_

Lina descansó todo el peso de su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Para cualquiera que la conociera, resultaría extraño verla vestida tan sencillamente, solo con una ajustada camisa color arena y un pantalón negro a juego, bien ceñido a las caderas por un simple cinto de cuero marrón. En aquel momento, no cabía la menor duda de que la joven se encontraba particularmente molesta con su fiel compañero y guardaespaldas. Durante los interminables viajes y aventuras que ambos habían vivido, antes de asentarse en Elmekia, había sido ella quien se había encargado de preparar los alimentos la mayor parte de las veces. Durante aquellos lejanos días, no recordaba que Gourry se hubiera quejado ni una sola vez de su cocina; sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que había una gran diferencia entre asar un par de peces en medio del bosque e intentar preparar un platillo verdaderamente elaborado, con todos los ingredientes y condimentos accesibles en la gran ciudad. Muy a su pesar, Lina estaba encontrando bastante difícil aprender a preparar platos más propios de un almuerzo o una cena formal, y el hecho de que Gourry no hiciera absolutamente nada por ocultarlo la molestaba a sobremanera.

Lina dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándolo de reojo. A pesar del poco tacto de aquel imbécil, y de todo su enojo, en verdad deseaba preparar algo que le agradara…

A su lado, ajeno a sus pensamientos, Gourry finalmente hundió la cuchara en el cuenco de madera, cargándola con una generosa porción. Sin decir nada, se llevó el utensilio a los labios, degustando con cautela la masa humeante de caldos y carne. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y aún sin dignarse a hablar, el joven masticó cuidadosamente, dando leves golpecitos con la cuchara en el borde del cuenco. Lina lo observó con impaciencia, irritada por esa actitud de crítico gastronómico.

– _¿Y bien? – _preguntó finalmente, con una sonrisa que se esforzaba por parecer amable.

Gourry hundió nuevamente la cuchara en el cuenco, comiendo con ganas.

– _Pues no está nada mal, debo decir. Un muy buen plato, Lina._

La hechicera sonrió contenta, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

– _¿De verdad?_

– _Claro que no es lo mejor que comí en mi vida, ni mucho menos – _continuó tranquilamente Gourry, sin dejar de llevarse la cuchara a la boca_ – Y que tampoco ganarás ningún concurso de cocina, pero…_

– _¡Gooouryyy! – _exclamó airada Lina, poniéndose de pie hecha una furia_ – ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca consid…?_

Gourry apoyó un dedo en sus labios, observándola con una muy sincera sonrisa.

– …_Pero, aún así, preferiría mil veces comer lo que tú me preparas con todo tu cariño, Lina, antes que el mejor plato del más reputado chef de Elmekia – _le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo con picardía_ – Y te lo agradezco, esto en verdad está delicioso._

La hechicera guardó silencio, contemplando desconcertada como Gourry volvía tranquilamente a su cuenco, sin acotar nada más. Con una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro, Lina volvió a sentarse, descansado el rostro contra su mano empuñada.

– _¿Sabes algo Gourry?_

– _Dime._

– _Cuando quieres puedes ser realmente encantador…_

**.**

Lina sonrió tristemente ante las imágenes que aquel simple recuerdo cristalizaba en su mente. Apenas se trataba de uno de los muchos hermosos momentos que había vivido junto a Gourry en Elmekia, cada uno de los cuales guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Si, era por eso que lo había hecho… No debía olvidarlo…no debía olvidar que era por él, por esa maravillosa vida que habían construido juntos que se encontraba allí en esos momentos, sola ante uno de los más monstruosos peligros que jamás había enfrentado…

Lina alzó muy lentamente la vista, topándose con la terrible imagen del origen mismo de la oscuridad. De pie ante ella, erguida en toda su majestuosa presencia, se encontraba la mismísima Deep Sea Dolphin, la Señora del Mar Profundo, uno de los cinco omnipotentes subordinados creados por Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú. Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de los labios de la hechicera en cuanto clavó sus ojos en ella. Sin poder explicar el por qué, movida por su más primitivo instinto de conservación, Lina retrocedió cautelosamente un paso, escrutando con atención a la sonriente mujer ante ella.

Sin lugar a dudas, Deep Sea Dolphin sería considerada una mujer hermosa bajo cualquier estándar de belleza. Su cuerpo, esbelto como una espada, poseía curvas finas y pronunciadas, las cuales se podían adivinar fácilmente por debajo del fino vestido azul que cubría su piel tersa, de un blanco tan pálido como la cera. Los cabellos, negros y lacios, enmarcaban un rostro perfectamente delineado, de mentón anguloso, labios sedosos y nariz delicada.

No obstante...todo en ella, de un modo u otro, resultaba perturbador. La piel era demasiado lisa, demasiado blanca; sus ojos eran totalmente azules, sin un atisbo de blanco en torno a la pupila, dueños de una mirada que cortaba como un puñal. Las delgadas manos poseían unas uñas largas y transparentes, las cuales brillaban de un modo extraño, como si estuvieran hechas de cristal lechoso. Los cabellos, por su parte, se movían por si solos de un modo imposible, como si toda la cabellera se encontrara sumergida bajo el agua.

Pero lo peor, sin duda, era cuando sonreía. La sonrisa era suave y bella, si, pero sus ojos brillaban de un modo aterrador cada vez que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, dejando entrever unos colmillos afilados como agujas, aún más blancos que la piel de porcelana del rostro.

En ese momento sonreía a Lina, clavando sus enormes orbes azules en ella. Apartando los bellos recuerdos de su mente, esforzándose por conservar la calma, la hechicera no pudo más que forzar también una sonrisa, haciendo acopio de todo el valor del que era capaz.

– _Tus queridas discípulas nos ocasionaron muchos problemas_ – soltó de repente, avanzando cautelosamente hacia ella.

De pie sobre la plataforma de piedra que brotaba del suelo, por delante del magnífico trono dorado, Dolphin ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron de un modo escalofriante al hacerlo, como si fueran dos brasas ardientes en la oscuridad. Lina intentó no prestar atención a aquello.

– _Sin embargo aquí estoy, ante ti_ – continuó – _No debes estar para nada contenta de que Huraker y Riksfalto hayan fracasado otra vez, ¿verdad?_

La voz de Lina resonó con un eco que se extendió poderosamente en la inmensidad vacía de la habitación. De frente a ella, a unos diez metros, una plataforma rectangular se alzaba a metro y medio del suelo, conectada al mismo por unos pequeños escalones de piedra oscura. Lina había pensado que toda la fortaleza estaba hecha de simple roca oscura, pero un vistazo más cercano le había revelado que se trataba de mármol negro. Todo estaba trabajado en ese peculiar material; las baldosas del suelo, las paredes, las altas columnas, y, seguramente, también el techo, si es que en verdad había uno, pues sobre sus cabezas solo alcanzaba a ver una negrura infinita.

Dolphin estaba de pie sobre la plataforma, por delante de su trono dorado con diseños de demonios. La habitación terminaba detrás de ella, en una inmensa pared cubierta por un telón tan rojo como la sangre. La mazoku no parecía muy dispuesta a darle conversación; simplemente se limitó a observarla con aquella escalofriante mirada. Eso la incomodó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Y a la vez la hizo actuar de forma impulsiva, movida por el deseo de escapar de los ojos helados que la escrutaban. Había algo…algo que muy en el fondo necesitaba saber… El motivo de toda la muerte, de toda la destrucción, la razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

– _¿Por qué...por qué has hecho todo esto?_ – preguntó lentamente, incapaz de contenerse.

Las antorchas colgadas en las paredes tiñeron de un brillo anaranjado el rostro blanco de Dolphin. Lina pudo notar como su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.

– _Dime, ¿de qué te serviría saberlo cuando estás a punto de morir? –_ contestó tranquilamente la mazoku. Su voz era melodiosa, amable, pero a la vez tan amenazadora como una sentencia de muerte.

– _¿Morir? –_ Lina dejó escapar una carcajada, decidida a no dejarse intimidar _– Recuerdo claramente como Gaav y Phibrizzo me amenazaron de igual manera. Y mírame, aquí estoy._

Dolphin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, observándola con atención. Sus labios parecieron curvarse un poco hacia abajo.

– _Haces mal en tener una opinión tan elevada de ti misma, muchacha._

– _Eso mismo opinaban tus colegas –_ replicó Lina _– Y ahora todos están muertos. Tal vez sean ustedes, poderosos confidentes de Shabranigudú, los que tienen una opinión demasiado inflada de sí mismos. _

– _Simple y estúpida mortal_ – la voz de Dolphin resonó como el acero por toda la habitación, a pesar de que su expresión no había variado en lo más mínimo _– Cometes un error muy grave si en verdad piensas que Gaav y Phibrizzo no podrían haberte borrado de la faz de la tierra de haberlo deseado. Si El Amo de los Infiernos no acabó contigo fue porque siempre te necesitó para sus planes… ¿O acaso de verdad crees que Phibrizzo no habría podido destruirte con un simple chasquido de sus dedos si no te hubiera necesitado para invocar el Giga Slave? Y en cuanto a Gaav...él fue incluso más estúpido que tú_ - Dolphin torció la boca en una mueca de desprecio, alterando al fin la impasibilidad de su rostro _– Puede que en verdad haya sido el más osado y violento de todos los mazokus, y uno de los más poderosos por debajo de Phibrizzo, pero su arrogancia lo cegaba. Jamás se tomó en serio ningún combate; todo era un juego para él, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a su destrucción. Si no hubiera jugado contigo como lo hizo, te habría aniquilado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mucho antes de que el Amo de los Infiernos terminara por eliminarlo a él._

Lina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, ensombreciendo su expresión. Muy en el fondo, sabía que las palabras de Dolphin tenían sentido. No obstante, no se dejó amedrentar, continuando firme en su postura.

– _¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?_ – insistió –_ ¿Por qué sales de tu escondrijo en el mar para devastar las naciones de los hombres?_

Dolphin la miró fijamente durante un instante antes de descender por los pequeños escalones de la plataforma. Lina retrocedió un paso en forma instintiva, levantando y juntando ambas manos por delante del pecho, pero la Señora de los Mares no prestó la más mínima atención a aquel gesto defensivo. Sus grandes ojos del color del océano se habían vuelto increíblemente fríos y penetrantes, como si las palabras de la hechicera hubieran despertado una ira oculta en su interior.

– _Cómo consecuencia de la caída de Phibrizzo, nuestras fuerzas se debilitaron considerablemente en comparación a las huestes de los Reyes Dragón que aún viven_ – explicó en tono seco, paseando su mirada por toda la habitación, como si ella no estuviera allí – _Y sin embargo, en lugar de consolidar aún más nuestra unión en contra de los dioses, los sub-lords comenzamos a recelar entre nosotros mismos… –_ Dolphin torció ligeramente la comisura de los labios en un gesto de disconformidad _– Eso fue lo que yo intenté hacer luego de la muerte de Phibrizzo, unirnos en un solo frente en contra de Vulabazard, Langort y Varluwin…pero Dynast y Zellas, mis propios hermanos, se rehusaron… _– Lina pudo distinguir un claro rastro de ira en la voz de la mazoku _– Los dos rechazaron mi propuesta, alegando que lo que en realidad pretendía era ocupar el lugar que Phibrizzo había dejado bacante tras su muerte, los muy idiotas..._ _Por eso mismo, cada uno de ellos comenzó a maquinar por su propia cuenta, buscando el modo de engrosar sus filas y de incrementar sus poderes. ¿Puedes creerlo? Justo cuando más precisábamos unir nuestras fuerzas, mis estúpidos hermanos terminaron por crear un conflicto interno entre nosotros, dejando a un lado el verdadero propósito de nuestra existencia._

Dolphin comenzó a caminar lentamente a los pies del trono, moviendo sus ojos del suelo a las columnas, como si buscara a alguien. Lina se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba enfurecida.

– _La llegada de Estrella Oscura supuso una especie de alto a esa situación_ – continuó la mazoku, casi escupiendo las palabras – _No podíamos permitir que una entidad ajena a este mundo ocasionara su destrucción, ocupando el lugar que por orden de la creación corresponde a nuestro señor Shabranigudú. Eso hubiera supuesto ir en contra de los designios del Señor de las Pesadillas, El Gran Creador... Un mundo, un Señor del Bien, un Señor de la Oscuridad; solo uno, no dos. Estrella Oscura no debía romper el equilibrio de la creación, ¡debía ser destruido!_ – Dolphin hizo una pequeña pausa. Sus pies desnudos, blancos como la nieve, contrastaban de manera increíble contra la alfombra roja que cubría gran parte de las baldosas – _Por eso fue que decidimos colaborar una vez más. Yo envié a mis niñas para que investigaran los planes de Valgarv y Armace, y lo mismo hizo Dynast con sus sacerdotes y generales. Su misión sería informar en secreto a la arrogante creación de Zellas Metallium, Xellos, para que éste pudiera asistir a los seres humanos destinados a cumplir con la profecía del Rey Dragón de Fuego –_ la mazoku miró de reojo a Lina durante un segundo, escrutándola de pies a cabeza – _De ese modo la amenaza al equilibrio fue neutralizada_.

– _Si... –_ murmuró Lina _– Logramos destruir a Estrella Oscura en aquel terrible combate…_

Dolphin no dio señales de haberla escuchado.

– _Luego de eso, luego de haber unido fuerzas nuevamente, di por sentado que todo volvería a la normalidad. Creí que la estúpida guerra fría entre nosotros terminaría, y por eso propuse a Dynast y a Zellas poner un fin a tan inútil contienda_ – Dolphin entrecerró sus ojos azules, resplandecientes de rabia _– Y los malditos se negaron nuevamente…_

Lina comenzaba a comprenderlo mejor.

– _Fue por eso que intentaste hacerte del poder dormido en el interior de Lyos, ¿verdad? El gran poder del Rey Dragón de Agua._

Dolphin levantó la vista hacia ella como si la viera por primera vez, atravesándola con la mirada.

– _Si… –_ admitió _– por eso lo hice. Si guerra era lo que querían, entonces guerra les daría; si su maldita arrogancia los impulsaba a alzarse como el nuevo líder entre los mazokus, entonces yo les daría una lección de humildad. No obstante… –_ la mirada de Dolphin se volvió más intensa que nunca. Lina pudo sentir que los ojos de la mazoku la traspasaban de un modo casi palpable _– No obstante tú te interpusiste en el camino de Huraker y Riksfalto, echando por tierra mis planes._

A pesar de la situación, Lina no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

– _Supongo que eso no te debe haber hecho ni la menor gracia._

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Dolphin también sonrió.

– _Pues te equivocas, niña._

– _¿Qué me equivoco?_ – Lina soltó una carcajada, consciente de que aquello podía costarle la cabeza _– ¿Acaso aceptaste de buena gana la derrota de tus subordinadas?_

– _No –_ respondió Dolphin al instante _– La derrota de Riksfalto y Huraker en manos de unos simples mortales fue una gran humillación en su momento, pero también sirvió para que finalmente pudiera abrir los ojos a la realidad._

Lina frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la actitud tan calmada de la Señora de los Mares.

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _A algo que debía haber comprendido desde un principio –_ Dolphin comenzó a caminar nuevamente a través de la habitación, con las manos entrecruzadas detrás de la cintura _– Los mazokus somos crueles, arrogantes, despiadados y combativos por naturaleza, se trata de rasgos que El Señor de las Pesadillas nos concedió para poder llevar al mundo de vuelta al Mar del Caos. Y es debido a esta naturaleza propia que solo nos inclinamos ante el liderazgo del más poderoso de nosotros. Primero fue nuestro creador, Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú; y tras su división, Phibrizzo, el más poderoso de sus cinco confidentes_ – la mazoku alzó una de sus finas manos blancas, señalándola con un dedo largo y delicado _– ¿Puedes entender lo que ocurrió cuando destruiste a Phibrizzo, Lina Inverse? Era su poder superior, el temor que le teníamos, lo que nos mantenía cohesionados. Una vez que El Amo de los Infiernos fue borrado de la faz de la tierra, tres mazokus de idéntico poder quedaron al mando de sus respectivas fuerzas. ¿Cómo podríamos Zellas, Dynast y yo doblar la rodilla ante alguien que no nos supera en poder? ¿Cómo podríamos trabajar juntos cuando la orden dada por uno podría ser fácilmente refutada por los otros, sin miedo a represalias, pues el poder que poseemos es exactamente el mismo? ¿Eh, cómo?_

Dolphin hablaba con voz fuerte, airada, señalándola como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. Lina no pudo más que guardar silencio, expectante. Entonces, de repente, la Señora de los Mares volvió a sonreír de aquel modo tan desagradable, mostrando sus afilados colmillos blancos.

– _La respuesta es simple, Lina Inverse... Todo es cuestión de traer de nuevo a la vida a Ojo de Rubí, nuestro señor y creador, para que imponga entre nosotros el orden que la muerte de Phibrizzo se llevó._

Lina abrió enormemente los ojos, presa del asombro. Ojo de Rubí, Shabranigudú, había sido dividido en siete partes al finalizar la ancestral guerra que dio forma al mundo. Dos de sus partes había sido destruidas ya, una durante la Guerra del Descenso y la otra bajo su propio puño, al derrotar al fragmento dormido en el interior de Rezo, el Monje Rojo. ¿Acaso Dolphin pretendía resucitar las partes que aún estaban dispersas alrededor del mundo? Aquello podía ser mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

– _¿Revivir nuevamente a Shabranigudú? –_ preguntó, incrédula _– ¿Pero cómo…?_

Dolphin ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, mirándola fijamente.

– _¿En verdad necesitas preguntarlo, niña? ¿Acaso los mortales tienen tan poca memoria? –_ la mazoku abrió ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si olfateara una agradable fragancia _– ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir el miedo, la desesperación, la tristeza y el odio de los mortales? ¿No sientes como impregnan el aire de todo el mundo? ¿No te das cuenta?_

Fue entonces que lo comprendió.

– _Los ataques a las ciudades y pueblos… –_ murmuró Lina en un susurro _– Las guerras que has iniciado, la muerte que has sembrado a lo largo de todo el continente con tu maldito ejército de marionetas… ¿Pretendes despertar a Ojo de Rubí esparciendo la miseria y la desolación en todo el mundo? ¿Pretendes alimentarlo con el sufrimiento y el dolor de los inocentes?_

– _¿Por qué no? – _replicó tranquilamente Dolphin, bajando la vista hacia ella, aún con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás – _Phibrizzo lo hizo hace mil doce años. Nos convocó a todos para que provocáramos múltiples catástrofes en el mundo de los mortales, generando un poderoso torrente de emociones negativas que terminó por despertar a una de las partes de nuestro señor; aquella que dormía en el interior del legendario Rei Magnus, tal vez el mortal más poderoso que jamás haya existido. Sabes que fue lo que ocurrió después, ¿verdad, niña?_

Lina no contestó. Sabía muy bien que era lo que había sucedido a continuación. El despertar de Shabranigudú en Rei Magnus había desencadenado la Guerra del Descenso, la cual provocó cientos de miles de muertes y terminó por aislar toda una porción del continente dentro de la gran Barrera Mazoku. La hechicera no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia el carmesí de la alfombra, ensombreciendo aún más su expresión. La Guerra del Descenso, Shabranigudú, Dolphin, Dynast, Zellas, Huraker, Riksfalto, Xellos...

Xellos.

El recuerdo de la charla en el auditorio de Philionel la golpeó como si fuera una bofetada. Xellos había acudido a ellos en Saillune, vistiendo las ropas blancas de la corte de Elmekia... Él les había revelado quien se encontraba detrás de los ataques a las ciudades, y había sido él quien los había informado acerca de la ausencia de tropas en Ralteague, facilitándoles la travesía hacia Atlas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente? ¿Solo pretendía utilizarlos para frustrar los planes de Dolphin? Pero de ser así... ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? La Señora de los Mares pretendía resucitar a Shabranigudú, el padre y señor de todos los mazokus de aquel mundo, ¿en qué podía perjudicar aquello a Zellas Metallium? ¿Acaso ella y Xellos no estaban al tanto del verdadero objetivo de Dolphin?

Lina alzó la vista, sumamente incómoda. No le gustaba para nada lo que aquello podía significar. Tal vez...se tratara de una trampa. Tal vez los mazoku si estaban unidos en un frente común, y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí en esos momentos podía ser un ardid de Dolphin y Zellas para destruirla a ella y a sus amigos, los mortales que más problemas les podían llegar a ocasionar.

Sacudió la cabeza, consternada. Eso no tenía sentido.

Si las cosas en verdad fueran de ese modo, ¿por qué Dolphin iba a seguir sosteniendo que la guerra interna entre los sub-lords aún continuaba, ahora que ella ya se encontraba allí? ¿Por qué solo Huraker y Riksfalto habían salido a hacerles frente? ¿Dónde estaban los demonios al mando de Dynast Grausherra y La Señora de las Bestias?

Xellos.

Xellos…

Maldito fuera en el infierno él y todas sus intrigas.

– _¿Toda esta maldita maquinación ha sido producto de tu retorcida mente? –_ no pudo evitar preguntar al final, alzando enérgicamente un dedo hacia la mazoku _– ¿Acaso Dynast Grausherra y Zellas Metallium no se encuentran involucrados en el intento de resurrección de su mismísimo amo y creador?_

Dolphin frunció marcadamente el ceño, observándola con irritación.

– _No –_ murmuró _– Jamás tuve la menor intención de ponerlos al tanto de mis planes. Ellos no lo hubiesen comprendido, se habrían negado a verlo… Los muy idiotas habrían intentado detenerme, viendo en mi campaña de conquistas solo una vulgar excusa para engrosar mis filas en base a los ejércitos que he formado –_ de improviso, Dolphin sonrió tanto que las comisuras de sus labios casi rosaron el nacimiento de las orejas – _Tal vez la arrogancia, la crueldad y la violencia sean atributos propios de los mazokus, si, pero los humanos son seres que pueden llegar a ser tan viles como el peor de los demonios –_ sus ojos azules brillaron como si fueran dos zafiros de hielo – _Cien mil hombres llegué a reunir para extender la destrucción a lo largo de toda esta parte del mundo. Maleantes, asesinos, violadores, sociópatas...criaturas influenciables que se cuentan de a miles entre ustedes los mortales _– los colmillos blancos y afilados brillaron bajo su sonrisa – _Escoria entre la escoria; almas negras que anhelaban el sonido de mi voz en sus oídos._

Lina no pudo evitar dar un respingo hacia atrás al oír estas palabras. Había veces que lo olvidaba de a momentos, pero se trataba de una cuestión inconclusa que siempre había estado presente en su cabeza; aquello que Xellos había pasado sospechosamente por alto, el misterio que ni ella ni Amel habían sido capaces de explicar. En Saillune, en el auditorio del palacio real, Xellos lo había llamado _"el influjo";_ y, como luego descubriría, jamás había habido palabras mejor empleadas.

– _¿Cómo lo hiciste? –_ preguntó bruscamente, sopesando con atención el rostro de la mazoku.

Pero Dolphin no dijo ni una sola palabra. Continuó observándola con aquella sonrisa tan amplia, tanto que no parecía humana.

– _¿Cómo lo hiciste? –_ insistió _– ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de extender tanto tu energía y tu influencia demoníaca sin alejarte un paso de Atlas? _

La sonrisa de Dolphin se ensanchó aún más, sin tal cosa era posible.

– _Hay detalles que no necesitan ser explicados, niña_ – contestó finalmente _– Querías saber por qué inicié los ataques y te di una respuesta… – _abrió ambos brazos nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos – _¡Para cubrir el mundo de oscuridad, para despertar a mi señor Shabranigudú con el dolor y el sufrimiento de toda la humanidad_!

– _Cubrir el mundo de oscuridad…_ – repitió Lina, con una expresión tan sombría que parecía esculpida en piedra _– Despertar a Ojo de Rubí Shabranigudú, aquel más oscuro que la noche, aquel más rojo que la sangre… –_ entonces alzó la vista, esbozando, a pesar de todo, una sonrisa de desafío en sus labios – _Sabes que no puedo permitir que lo hagas._

Dolphin ladeó la cabeza, atravesándola con sus enormes ojos del color del océano.

– _Si, lo sé._

**. . .**

Amel sujetó firmemente a Gourry por sus ropas, a la altura del cuello, y luego lo sacudió con fuerza.

– _Despierta de una vez, maldito idiota –_ exclamó entre dientes.

Gourry murmuró algo en sueños, con una sonrisa tonta bailándole en los labios.

– _Lina...detente...estoy cansado..._

Amel lo soltó bruscamente, arrugando la nariz en un gesto de asco. Suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza. Aquello no iba a funcionar. Llevándose la mano a la boca, el joven observó con suma atención a su alrededor. La niebla era densa, de un blanco tan pálido como la nieve; sin embargo, podía ver claramente a los tres muchachos tumbados sobre la piedra del suelo, a sus pies.

Zelgadiss se encontraba boca arriba, tan inmóvil y silencioso como una estatua. Ameria y Gourry, por el contrario, roncaban ruidosamente, despatarrados sobre el suelo. Amel alzó una de sus finas cejas negras, observando de reojo las pequeñas partículas doradas que aún revoloteaban por el aire. Los restos del hechizo de sueño, apenas unas cuantas gotas de luz ascendiendo hacia los cielos, lo hacían sentir torpe y somnoliento. Sin duda, Lina Inverse había puesto toda su habilidad en aquel conjuro, la necesaria para que sus amigos no despertaran así como así.

Desafortunadamente, Amel había desperdiciado un buen rato intentando despabilarlos a base de gritos, sacudidas, amenazas y bofetadas, pero lo máximo que había conseguido fue que Gourry lo confundiera en sueños con la hechicera pelirroja. Sacudió la cabeza consternado; no podía perder más tiempo allí. Si quería despertarlos, no tenía más opción que revertir el hechizo que los mantenía sumergidos en aquel sueño mágico. No obstante, habría preferido no tener que hacerlo.

En lo que se refería a la Magia Blanca, Amel tenía un gran dominio de los hechizos curativos y defensivos más importantes; pero jamás había prestado demasiada atención a los conjuros que no pudieran resultarle estrictamente útiles en una batalla. En ese sentido, apenas podía recordar si durante su tortuoso aprendizaje había practicado el conjuro de sueño más de una o dos veces, y mucho menos si alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizar el contra-hechizo necesario para revertirlo. Pero, al parecer, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Miró seriamente hacia la inmensa fortaleza negra que se alzaba ante él. Se encontraba a sus pies, frente a la puerta que le daría acceso a la morada de Dolphin. No había tiempo que perder… Amel alzó la mano derecha, apuntando con la palma abierta hacia los tres muchachos tumbados en el suelo. Si aquello no funcionaba, no perdería un segundo más intentando despertarlos. Dolphin lo esperaba...

Y también Lina Inverse.

Amel sabía muy bien que si la hechicera había dejado a sus compañeros en ese estado era porque no quería que se arriesgaran a un enfrentamiento contra la Señora de los Mares. La chica intentaba protegerlos, marchando por su propia cuenta hacia la batalla ¿Y qué única alternativa de victoria tenía ella sola contra un demonio del nivel de Dolphin?

_"Se lo advertí...le advertí que si optaba por ejecutar ese conjuro la mataría..."_

Amel esperaba no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

Sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza, el joven tensó los dedos abiertos de su mano derecha, sin dejar de apuntar con ella hacia los tres muchachos que dormían sobre la calle, ajenos al resto del mundo. Cerró los ojos, intentando conjugar correctamente las palabras de reversión.

– _Regresa de tu descanso...abre nuevamente los ojos y despierta de tu sueño..._

Las palabras eran sencillas, desde luego, pero no le resultó nada fácil reunir el tipo y nivel exacto de energía inversa, el poder opuesto al que Lina había utilizado para dormirlos. De todos modos, inmediatamente después de pronunciar las palabras, una fina nube de puntos de luz brotó de la mano de Amel, descendiendo lentamente hacia los tres cuerpos en el suelo.

Zelgadiss, Ameria y Gourry se levantaron de un salto.

– _¡Lina! – _gritó el rubio espadachín, observando en todas direcciones con los ojos abiertos como platos.

De pie detrás de él, Ameria se veía sumamente confusa y somnolienta. Al igual que Gourry, la princesa de Saillune miraba de un lado a otro como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, todo ello sin dejar de frotarse enérgicamente los ojos. Zelgadiss, no obstante, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, observando las inmensas puertas de entrada en un silencio sepulcral. Amel no pudo más que esbozar una tenue sonrisa al verlo. A pesar del intenso odio que el muchacho le tenía, siempre lo había considerado el más inteligente y peligroso del grupo, tanto o más que la propia Lina. Zelgadiss desvió lentamente la mirada hacia él, escrutándolo de reojo.

– _Sabes que es lo que tu compañera tiene en mente, ¿verdad Graywords? – _le preguntó Amel.

– _¿QUÉ? – _exclamó Gourry, adelantándose hacia ellos_ – ¿Qué es lo que Lina tiene en mente? ¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto?_

Amel lo miró durante un segundo. El joven rubio se veía profundamente abatido y preocupado. Sus ojos azul celeste lo miraban con un brillo de desesperación, enormemente abiertos. Sin embargo, Amel lo ignoró, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Zelgadiss. Fue en ese momento que el muchacho de Saillune desenvainó su espada.

Amel retrocedió un paso en forma instintiva, para ver como el acero del arma se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, abriendo un gran corte horizontal sobre la madera negra de la puerta. En menos de un parpadeo, los remaches de hierro y la madera volaron en todas direcciones, abriendo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pasara sin dificultades a través de la puerta. Ameria ahogó una exclamación de asombro, observando la negrura infinita que se extendía detrás del agujero en la entrada. Zelgadiss, en cambio, no hizo el más leve sonido al envainar lentamente su espada, volviendo la cabeza hacia Amel.

– _Sí, sé lo que tiene en mente – _dijo en tono gélido_ – Y no podemos permitírselo. El Giga Slave no debe ser una opción._

**. . .**

En un primer momento, no había sabido prácticamente nada sobre la fuente que daba sustento al hechizo. Su largo y complejo estudio sobre la magia y la historia del universo, la había terminado por acercar a unos pocos escritos que hablaban sobre un extraño ser… Un Señor Oscuro por encima de los propios Reyes Oscuros; un Rey de la Oscuridad que podía otorgarle un poder superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

Tenía menos de quince años cuando decidió poner a prueba los límites de la Magia Negra. En aquel entonces, ya había logrado dominar a la perfección el Dragon Slave, una hazaña de la que pocos hechiceros en el mundo podían alardear. Pero, incluso siendo así, tomó la decisión de ir un paso más allá… Su deseo de fama y gloria, de ser la mejor en todo aquello que se propusiera, la llevó a utilizar la base del Dragon Slave para crear algo nuevo y poderoso. Infinitamente poderoso… Pues, si en verdad existía un Señor Oscuro por encima de los propios Reyes Oscuros, ella dominaría su poder.

Que poco había sabido entonces. Que arrogante y ciega había sido; que lejos había estado de comprender en lo que se estaba metiendo, las fuerzas con las que estaba jugando.

Pero ahora conocía la verdad… Ahora conocía la verdadera naturaleza del universo, su origen y su destrucción. Ahora sabía que era lo que invocaba al ejecutar el hechizo más poderoso jamás creado. Amel se equivocaba; podía dominarlo, sabía que podía. Había entrenado y estudiado arduamente todos los días desde su último encuentro, llevando el conocimiento de la magia a extremos con los que jamás había soñado antes. Lograría dominarlo como ya lo había hecho una vez en el pasado, en Tahforasia, sin que El Creador tomara posesión de su cuerpo mortal. Lo haría; no permitiría que sus amigos, que Gourry, volviera a sufrir lo mismo que sufrió en Sairaag.

No lo permitiría…

Por la vida que aún podían vivir, no lo permitiría…

Lina se paró firmemente sobre el suelo, tensando hasta el último músculo de su delgado cuerpo. Les había mentido, a todos, a Amel, a sus amigos y a su querido Gourry. Había prometido no recurrir al Giga Slave, consciente de lo que podía ocurrir si fallaba. Pero se engañaba si en verdad creía que, uniendo sus fuerzas como lo habían planeado, en verdad tendrían una oportunidad contra Dolphin. Los mataría, aún con la ayuda de Amel y Zelgadiss, Dolphin acabaría con todos ellos sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero ella podía evitarlo… Ella podía destruirla como había destruido a Phibrizzo. ¡Podía controlar el Giga Slave!

Dolphin le sonrió en modo casi condescendiente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y se compadeciera de ella. Eso enfureció a Lina más de lo que se habría permitido en una situación como aquella. Apretó los labios, intentando calmarse. Debía mantener la cabeza fría a toda costa… Sin perder de vista a su enemiga en ningún momento, Lina extendió su mano derecha hacia un lado, firme y tensa como una zarpa. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a invocar el poder de los talismanes sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra, de modo que las dos gemas aún activas brillaron intensamente. En ese momento en verdad lamentaba haber tenido que destruir el talismán correspondiente a Chaotic Blue, pero no había tenido otra alternativa. De no haberlo hecho, Gourry habría muerto en manos de la maldita de Huraker... De todos modos, sabía que con solo dos de las gemas sería suficiente para invocar el Giga Slave. Una vez que lo consiguiera, poco importaría la cantidad de talismanes que tuviera. El poder del Señor de las Pesadillas, por sí solo, sería suficiente para destruir a la Señora de los Mares.

– _Vos aún más oscuro que la oscuridad… Vos aún más profundo que la noche…_ _– _comenzó Lina, observando el rostro sonriente de Dolphin. La mazoku permanecía completamente inmóvil al pie de su espectacular trono dorado, sosteniéndole la mirada sin siquiera pestañar. Aquella tranquilidad resultaba aún más perturbadora que una hostilidad manifiesta. Lina trató de ignorar aquella sensación, concentrándose en las palabras que debía decir _– Oh, Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de la oscuridad… Aquí os imploro, ante vos juro que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados…_

La poderosa energía del hechizo tomó formo en la mano extendida de Lina. Una pequeña esfera del negro más profundo se materializó en su palma derecha, rodeada de grandes descargas de una energía purpúrea. El poder del caos reunido en sus manos… ¡Lo había conseguido! Lina alzó rápidamente ambas manos, juntándolas por sobre su cabeza. Las descargas purpúreas se concentraron en torno a la oscuridad reunida en sus palmas, haciendo temblar el suelo en forma violenta. La esfera negra de energía aumentó considerablemente su tamaño, una masa de poder infinito, apenas contenido por las palabras del caos y por su propia voluntad. El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse, las columnas temblaron, amenazando con caer; el propio aire pareció distorsionarse a su alrededor, cubierto por infinitas descargas color amatista. En el centro de todo, Lina pudo sentir claramente el increíble poder tomando forma en sus manos, una presencia oscura, vasta, inconmensurable… Pero podía controlarlo. ¡Podía destruir a Dolphin!

Dolphin…

En ese momento la vio. La mazoku no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar frente al trono, observándola con aquella maldita sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Sonreía, sonreía, sonreía… Lina no lo soportó más. Estaba a un paso de concluir la invocación, y ya no esperó.

– _¡GIGA S…!_

– _¿Slave? – _susurró una voz en su oído.

El pánico fue tan repentino que Lina lo sintió como una bofetada directo a la cara. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron como barras de acero, dejándola de pie e inmóvil sobre el suelo; la boca se le secó hasta el punto de que no pudo acabar de pronunciar las palabras. Era consciente de lo que sus ojos veían, pero su mente no podía terminar de comprenderlo aún. Sus pupilas rojizas se movieron nerviosas, notando aterrada como el pie del trono se encontraba completamente vacío… Dolphin había desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos; en menos de un parpadeo se había esfumado como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Entonces pudo sentir la respiración suave y cálida en su nuca, y la presencia aún más oscura que el propio hechizo a sus espaldas, a solo unos centímetros de ella. Lina intentó darse vuelta con un movimiento brusco, pero fue inútil. Dolphin alzó su mano derecha a una velocidad increíble, golpeándola en la espalda con una poderosa energía invisible.

De repente, Lina se encontró a sí misma siendo arrastrada de espaldas por el suelo, impulsada por la terrible violencia del impacto. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido exactamente? Se encontraba a más de diez metros de distancia de Dolphin, y en menos de un parpadeo la mazoku la había sorprendido por la espalda, como si se hubiera materializado allí mismo. Y quizás así había sido… Presa de la confusión y el dolor, Lina se las arregló para apoyar una mano sobre la piedra negra, incorporándose de un salto torpe y tambaleante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver a caer de rodillas sobre las baldosas, asfixiada. El dolor era insoportablemente intenso... Estaba segura de que había sido golpeada en la espalda, pero aún así sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y magullado, como si cada centímetro de su piel hubiera sido azotado con un látigo. Pero también podía sentir otra cosa…un poder oscuro, inconmensurable, el cual se revolvía furioso entre sus dedos. Sorprendida, Lina notó que parte de la energía del Giga Slave aún continuaba concentrada en su mano derecha; un vórtice de oscuridad y relámpagos purpúreos de un devastador poder destructivo. ¡Podía reanudar el conjuro!

Lina se incorporó nuevamente, alzando su mano rodeada por la energía oscura del caos…para toparse cara a cara con la misma maldita sonrisa. La sorpresa y el pánico la golpearon nuevamente como si fueran un puño, haciéndola retroceder torpemente. Dolphin se encontraba cara a cara frente a ella, tan cerca que casi sentía su respiración contra el rostro. Lina intentó alzar nuevamente su puño cargado de energía, o golpearla con ella, o concluir la invocación, pero fue en vano. La mano de Dolphin se movió como un relámpago, sujetándola por la muñeca derecha con una fuerza atroz. Gritó cuando la mazoku llevó su brazo hacia un costado, doblándole la muñeca hasta que sus huesos crujieron como ramas al quebrarse. El dolor fue tanto, y tan repentino, que Lina no pudo evitar perder del todo la concentración. Los restos del Giga Slave en la mano que Dolphin le sujetaba desaparecieron por completo, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

"_Va a matarme…_" pensó Lina, mareada y con náuseas debido al dolor que sentía en la muñeca y en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, nuevamente se encontró a sí misma de espaldas en el suelo, observando la negrura infinita que se extendía a lo lejos, donde debía de estar el techo. Dolphin no la había matado… se había limitado a golpearla en el pecho con su mano libre, arrojándola de espaldas contra la fría roca negra del suelo.

– _¿Lo entiendes, Lina Inverse? ¿Lo comprendes ahora, niña mortal? –_ la voz sonó tan dulce y tranquila que la exasperó – _Si derrotaste a Phibrizzo fue solo porque él te permitió invocar el Giga Slave. Eso era lo que él quería de ti, lo único que pretendía de ti. Pero yo no soy tan idiota como para permitirte hacerlo –_ la observó con desdén, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza _– La realidad es que no importa que tan poderosos sean los hechizos que logres invocar, nunca podrás igualar a un verdadero mazoku en velocidad y fuerza física. ¿Eres consciente de que podría haberte matado dos veces antes de que te dieras cuenta siquiera de que me había movido? Esa es la verdad, Lina Inverse; no importa que invoques el poder del mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas, siempre serás un simple y frágil ser humano. Nada más._

Lina se incorporó de un salto tan veloz como repentino, golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano izquierda.

– _¡Dug Haut! _

Las enormes rocas afiladas emergieron del suelo una tras otra, avanzando velozmente hacia Dolphin con un estruendo ensordecedor. Las baldosas negras volaron en todas direcciones, arrancadas de cuajo por las inmensas estacas que brotaron en hilera desde el piso. No obstante, Dolphin no se movió en lo más mínimo, observando seriamente como la montaña de rocas negras avanzaba hacia ella como una avalancha. El brazo de la mazoku relampagueó a último momento, moviéndose hacia un costado con una velocidad asombrosa. Las enormes y afiladas rocas volaron en mil pedazos, fragmentándose en pequeñas esquirlas al ser alcanzadas por la mano de La Señora de los Mares. La nube de polvo resultante tardó varios segundos en desaparecer, y cuando lo hizo la mazoku se encontró sola en medio de la gigantesca habitación. Delante de ella, toda una hilera de rocas pinchudas emergía desde el suelo, inmóviles y destrozadas, pero no había ni rastro de la hechicera. Sonrió, divertida. Era más ilusa de lo que pensaba si en verdad creía que podía escapar de ella de ese modo. No tardó en mirar de soslayo hacia atrás, divisando a la pequeña y delgada figura que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo rodeado de antorchas.

Lina atravesó como una flecha la enorme habitación, de espaldas a Dolphin, alejándose de ella a toda la velocidad que sus delgadas piernas le permitían. Sabía de antemano que un hechizo como el Dug Haut no le haría el menor daño, y que tampoco serviría para ocultarla de la percepción de la mazoku. No obstante, tal vez le diera el tiempo necesario para intentar algo más. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos segundos... la Ragna Blade era mucho más fácil de invocar que el Giga Slave. No le quedaba otra alternativa si aún pretendía tener una oportunidad contra Dolphin.

Sin detener su veloz carrera, Lina alzó ambas manos, juntando las palmas por delante del pecho. Su muñeca derecha dolía atrozmente, y se notaba hinchada incluso por debajo del guante blanco que cubría su mano, pero intentó no prestar atención al dolor. Al parecer, el hueso continuaba en su lugar, tal vez con alguna fisura, pero no fracturado como había temido en un principio. Eso era suficiente como para no preocuparse; ahora debía concentrarse en algo mucho más importante… Los talismanes en su muñeca izquierda y en su pecho se encendieron al instante en respuesta a su determinación, dándole el pie para comenzar a recitar las palabras del caos.

– _Vos, fragmento del Rey de las Pesadillas... Vos, de los confines del cielo liberada_ – de improviso, la misma energía negra y púrpura comenzó a tomar forma entre sus dedos, relampagueando con múltiples descargas eléctricas – _Gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder...por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos, ¡capaces de destruir las almas de los mismos dioses!_ – la energía en manos de Lina cambió de forma, estirándose hacia arriba, adquiriendo el aspecto de una difusa espada de energía pura _– ¡RAGNA BLADE!_

Lina clavó el talón de su pie derecho sobre el suelo, dándose vuelta bruscamente. La espada oscura dibujó un arco en torno a ella, lista para ser blandida contra el terrible oponente que había dejado atrás. Fue entonces cuando comprendió su error. Cuando la mano blanca de Dolphin la sujetó nuevamente por la muñeca, inutilizándole completamente el brazo, Lina comprendió que debió haber remontado vuelo utilizando el Ray Wing, o quizás haber girado hacia un costado al ras del suelo; no voltear de modo tan atropellado, tan ciego, como si Dolphin no hubiera tenido en mente acortar la distancia entre ambas antes de que terminara la invocación, justo como había hecho cuando intentó el Giga Slave. Todo eso pasó por su mente cuando la mano libre de la mazoku se cerró en torno a su garganta, alzándola del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, impactándola de espaldas contra la pared lisa que se extendía entre columna y columna, con tanta fuerza que la roca negra se agrietó severamente.

Lina intentó moverse, contraatacar con la espada del caos que aún refulgía en su diestra, pero Dolphin volvió a retorcerle la muñeca como si fuera una rama frágil y delgada. Se dio cuenta de que le había quebrado la articulación antes de oír el escalofriante crujido del hueso. Lina vio el dolor; un relámpago blanco que se extendió sobre un fondo negro, haciéndola gemir como una niña. El dolor la venció nuevamente, destruyendo su concentración, haciendo que la Ragna Blade se desvaneciera lentamente entre sus dedos, como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Un instante después, las zarpas de acero liberaron su muñeca, y Lina dejó caer su brazo, una cosa inerte colgando a un costado de su cuerpo.

Se encontraba suspendida en el aire, de espaldas contra la pared negra, con los pies colgando a medio metro del suelo. Los dedos de Dolphin se cerraban firmemente en torno a su garganta, manteniéndola pegada contra el muro de piedra. Pero ella apenas podía sentirlo; su cuerpo se encontraba tan entumecido y adolorido que los fríos dedos de Dolphin se sentían lejanos sobre su piel, extraños. De haber podido abrir los ojos, Lina habría notado que la mazoku la observaba fijamente, escrutando cada centímetro de su rostro casi con curiosidad.

– _Tan frágiles… – _murmuró, sin despegar los ojos de ella_ – En este momento solo bastaría con aumentar la presión de mis dedos para separar la cabeza de tu cuerpo, lo cual te provocaría una muerte instantánea – _Dolphin levantó su mano libre, apoyando el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Lina_ – Con aplastar aquí también bastaría…o aquí – _su dedo se movió hacia el extremo superior derecho de su abdomen, justo sobre el hígado. Luego se volvió sobre el lado interno de la muñeca destrozada_ – Incluso si rasgara aquí, cortando las venas, la vida se te escaparía poco a poco por la herida. Tan, pero tan frágiles… – _el dedo se alzó una vez más, apoyándose sobre su frente_ – Aunque hay algo que podría ser incluso más letal que todo lo anterior junto…_

Lina reaccionó de repente. Sus ojos de abrieron en forma tan brusca que incluso Dolphin pareció sobresaltarse.

– _¡Blast Wave!_

Con un veloz manotazo, la hechicera apoyó la palma de su mano sana sobre el rostro de la mazoku. Una poderosa explosión sacudió el suelo y el polvo de las columnas, con un estruendo que retumbó a lo largo y ancho de toda la inmensa habitación. Dolphin liberó bruscamente a Lina de su agarre, retrocediendo con la cabeza envuelta en una nube de humo. La hechicera aprovechó para escurrirse velozmente hacia un lado, huyendo del reducido espacio entre la pared y la Señora de los Mares. Sin embargo, el dolor que castigaba todo su cuerpo no la dejó ir muy lejos... Aún tosiendo con la garganta estrujada, Lina observó desalentada como el humo se disipaba lentamente, revelando el rostro inexpresivo de una Dolphin completamente intacta.

Lina no necesitó ver el resultado de su improvisada ofensiva para saber que se encontraba en muy serios problemas. Aquella mujer era extremadamente resistente, terriblemente rápida y monstruosamente fuerte. A pesar de que había enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo a Gaav y al mismísimo Phibrizzo, Lina sentía que jamás había plantado cara a nadie tan peligroso como ella. Si no se le ocurría algo pronto, Dolphin la mataría. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la mazoku volvió a levantar su dedo índice, señalándola con una inexpresividad siniestra en su rostro.

– _Existen tantas formas de asesinar a un mortal que es casi ridículo _– explicó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada _– Puedes pulverizar sus huesos, aplastar sus corazones, cortar sus cabezas, o simplemente dejar transcurrir unas míseras décadas. Pero… – _Dolphin sonrió; sonrió tanto que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hasta casi rozar las orejas_ – …Pero quebrar el espíritu de un mortal es realmente destruirlo…_

La mazoku no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas extrañas palabras cuando Lina volvió a tenerla encima otra vez, como si la distancia que las separaba se hubiera esfumado de repente. No alcanzó siquiera a reaccionar cuando el dedo índice de Dolphin se apoyó nuevamente sobre su frente, justo por encima de la cinta negra que rodeaba su cabeza. El dolor fue repentino y penetrante, como si la yema del dedo se encontrara al rojo vivo. Lina retrocedió torpemente, quitándose de encima la mano de Dolphin con un brusco puñetazo. Se llevó la palma hacia la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor. Un fino hilo de sangre resbaló entre sus dedos, brotando por debajo de la mano que presionaba contra su frente.

– _¿Qué…qué demonios has hecho? – _murmuró, sintiendo la sangra caliente resbalar por la piel de su rostro.

No encontró respuesta en la amplia sonrisa de la mujer frente a ella, la misma sonrisa inhumana que había esbozado antes. Sin decir una sola palabra, atravesándola con sus ojos de hielo, la sub-lord alzó lentamente un brazo en su dirección...y entonces chasqueó los dedos. Lina sintió como si una mano gigantesca la hubiera abofeteado en todo el cuerpo, mandándola a volar a través del enorme pasillo. El impacto brutal de su espalda contra la pared resonó con un ruido seco, pesado, y nada pudo hacer excepto deslizarse lentamente a través del muro, cayendo sentada sobre las baldosas negras y pulidas. El sabor de la sangre en su boca la llenó de una furia repentina, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para siquiera intentar levantarse. Conteniendo la rabia, Lina escupió la sangre hacia el suelo, alzando la vista con dificultad. La imagen de Dolphin apuntando hacia ella con el índice le provocó un terror sordo, el suficiente para intentar ponerse de pie lo antes posible.

No había siquiera atinado a moverse cuando sintió el dolor...

La frente de Lina ardió nuevamente de un modo brutal, como si la estuvieran quemando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, gimiendo adolorida mientras el delgado hilillo de sangre brotaba desde su frente, manchándole el rostro. Dolphin sonrió de un modo extraño, y luego bajó levemente la mano con la cual le apuntaba. El dolor cesó de repente, tan rápido como había llegado. Lina apoyó la nuca contra la pared, empapada en sudor, pero no tardó en notar como la mazoku alzaba nuevamente la mano hacia ella, con la misma extraña sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

– _¡LINA!_

El repentino grito la hizo estremecer hasta un extremo del que no se creía capaz. Abrió enormemente los ojos, incrédula, observando la silueta rubia que emergía de entre las sombras del gigantesco pasillo, justo detrás de Dolphin.

– _¡Gourry! – _gritó angustiada, sintiendo que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Había dado por sentado que el poderoso hechizo de sueño lo habría mantenido dormido durante varias horas, tiempo más que suficiente para que ella invocara el Giga Slave y destruyera a Dolphin de una vez por todas. Pero de algún modo se había equivocado…Gourry estaba allí, corriendo velozmente hacia la sub-lord con su espada impregnada de un aura rojiza. El Astral Vine, sin duda alguna; un hechizo poderoso, si, pero inútil contra un monstruo infernal como Dolphin. Lina sintió que el terror la invadía de una forma atroz, desesperante.

– _¡Gourry, detente! ¡NO!_

Pero el muchacho ni la escuchó; continuó avanzando hacia la mazoku sin detenerse, concentrado únicamente en el brazo extendido hacia ella. Dolphin torció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto, mirando hacia atrás de reojo. Cuando volteó, deteniendo con su mano desnuda el acero de Gourry, Lina jamás creyó que alguien fuera capaz de moverse tan rápido. El brazo de Dolphin relampagueó en un rayo borroso de seda azul, deteniendo el feroz mandoble que Gourry había arrojado contra su cuello. Durante un segundo, ambos permanecieron cara a cara; el espadachín forcejeando hacia adelante, intentando traspasar el agarre de Dolphin, y ésta conteniendo su espada sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Entonces, el infierno se desató sobre el alma y el corazón de Lina.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin ser capaz de moverse o de hablar, Lina observó como la mano libre de la mazoku se movía como un rayo, enterrándose hasta la muñeca en el pecho de Gourry.

"_No…no puede ser…esto no está pasando"_

La hechicera llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo, intentando escapar, intentando no ver. Pero vio. Vio como Dolphin desenterraba su mano ensangrentada del pecho de Gourry, hundiéndola brutalmente en su estómago, en el extremo superior derecho del abdomen. Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Lina, sus labios temblaron, y un inmenso nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Apenas logró soltar unos balbuceos incoherentes cuando Dolphin la miró de reojo, sonriéndole del modo más frío que había visto jamás.

Gourry se tambaleó con torpeza, soltando su espada, la cual rebotó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Cayó de rodillas ante Dolphin, con los ojos nublados y la sangre resbalándole por la barbilla, brotando incansable de las dos enormes heridas. La mazoku alzó el dedo índice hacia él, trazando una línea horizontal en el aire. Al instante, las dos muñecas de Gourry se abrieron, como si una afilada hoja las hubiera cortado. La sangre manó roja y caliente, tiñendo de carmesí la piedra oscura del suelo.

"_No…no está pasado…no está pasando"_

Casi con indiferencia, Dolphin apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del espadachín caído, arrojándolo violentamente hacia un lado, hacia Lina. La hechicera se arrastró, gateando desesperada hacia él.

– _No, no, no…_

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que logró balbucear mientras lo recogía en brazos, recostándolo sobre sus piernas. Gourry se encontraba terriblemente pálido, tan blanco como la leche, y sus ojos azules la observaban sin verla en realidad, opacos, despojados de su alegre y jovial brillo. Lina apoyó su mano fracturada sobre la mejilla de su amado guardián, sintiendo incluso a través del guante lo frío que estaba. Alzó su otra mano, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía blanca en ella; los talismanes aún activos resplandeciendo en un brillo escarlata.

– _Recovery… – _murmuró, sin dejar de observarlo angustiada, incapaz de contener el temblor desesperado que sacudía sus manos.

Pero la energía del hechizo no se movió de la palma de su mano, permaneció concentrada allí, como si esperara algo. Lina apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de Gourry, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba. El dolor más atroz que jamás había sentido antes, una brutal punzada de oscuridad, atravesó su corazón como si fuera una lanza de hielo, arrebatándole de un tirón todo lo que su vida había significado, todo lo que su vida era.

"_No…esto no está sucediendo… No…Dioses…por favor no…"_

Pero los Dioses no escucharon; los Dioses no respondieron.

El Recovery era un hechizo de Magia Blanca que sanaba las heridas al incrementar enormemente la propia capacidad regenerativa del cuerpo de la víctima, Lina lo sabía muy bien. Pero no había capacidad regenerativa que aumentar si el cuerpo no se encontraba con vida. Por eso la energía había permanecido inmóvil en su mano extendida, sin penetrar en el cuerpo de Gourry.

La vida que había compartido con ella lo había abandonado antes de que lo acunara entre sus brazos.

Gourry había muerto.

_**Fin del capítulo 13**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Glosario de Términos:**

**.**

**. Giga Slave**: este hechizo no toma el poder de ningún mazoku, sino del mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas (aunque en las fuentes oficiales se encuentra igualmente incluido dentro de la categoría de Magia Negra) Se trata de un hechizo creado por Lina usando como base el Dragon Slave y modificándolo a partir de la poca información que había oído acerca de "_un rey oscuro por encima de los reyes oscuros"_, siendo el hechizo más poderoso y destructivo que jamás ha existido. Es capaz de destruir no sólo a mazokus de clase alta sino también a una de las partes de Shabranigudú. Perder el control sobre un hechizo de estas características significa invocar la esencia del Señor de las Pesadillas en el mundo, lo que podría acarrear la destrucción del mismo.

**. Técnica para despertar a una persona dormida mágicamente: **un sencillo conjuro de Magia Blanca que sirve para despertar a aquellos dormidos por motivos fuera de lo normal, por ejemplo los afectados por el hechizo Sleeping.

**. Dug Haut:** poderoso hechizo de Magia Shamánica tipo Tierra, con el que numerosas y grandes estacas de piedra surgen desde el suelo atravesando a los objetivos. El hechicero ha de poner la mano en el suelo, tras lo cual se levantan las rocas afiladas, causando también un pequeño terremoto.

**. Blast Wave: **poderoso conjuro ofensivo de Magia Negra. Con un simple impacto, el hechizo puede abrir un agujero en una pared, lo bastante grande como para que pase una persona fácilmente. Si bien por lo general es necesario apoyar ambas manos sobre el objetivo para que el ataque tenga efecto, la habilidad de Lina es suficiente para ejecutarlo con un simple manotazo.


	19. Cap 14: El hombre detrás de la cortina

_Hola!_

_Este es el anteúltimo capítulo de la historia, y tal vez el más importante de todos..._

_Originalmente iban a ser dos episodios por separado, pero la verdad es que no tenía demasiado sentido hacerlo desde el punto de vista de una mejor narración, así que decidí unificarlos. En consecuencia, ha quedado un capítulo muy largo (casi dos juntos), por lo cual recomiendo leerlo tranquilamente y por partes._

_Redactar y terminar este capítulo ha supuesto un esfuerzo considerable, así que espero que en verdad disfruten su lectura..._

_La próxima actualización pondrá punto final a la saga, así que saludos a todos! y hasta el próximo episodio._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 14: El hombre detrás de la cortina**

**.**

Philionel observó cansadamente las numerosas cartas e informes sobre su escritorio, apoyando todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla. Su despacho era una habitación amplia y de forma cuadrada, con finas alfombras rojas y paredes atiborradas por cientos de libros. El escritorio de ébano se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, de cara a la puerta blanca, con un enorme ventanal con vistas a la ciudad a sus espaldas. Tras el cristal, el cielo de la media mañana se veía denso y encapotado, pintado de un gris oscuro.

"_Diecinueve días…"_ pensó Philionel, sumamente preocupado.

Restaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que el plazo se cumpliera, y el decimonoveno día desde la partida de su hija había comenzado como todos los demás. Una y otra vez, el príncipe repasó con preocupación las palabras escritas por sus oficiales, anotando en una hoja aparte las medidas y modificaciones que consideraba pertinentes. Todo parecía indicar que Saillune se encontraba lo mejor preparada que podía estar para enfrentar el largo asedio que se avecinaba: el recuento de provisiones era suficiente para resistir por lo menos un año, incluyendo en el conteo a los numerosos refugiados provenientes de Kalmart, Ralteague y la Alianza de los Pueblos costeros, los cuales habían hecho su ingreso al reino hacía solo dos días. Saillune había logrado una buena cosecha aquel año, y Philionel había dado la orden inmediata de fraccionar y racionar las provisiones, desviando a su vez la producción de la mayoría de las industrias a la fabricación de espadas, hachas, armaduras y demás equipo militar. En ese sentido, todos los hombres en edad para luchar, tanto ciudadanos de Saillune como refugiados, habían sido incorporados a las filas del ejército real, enfocando a las mujeres y a los niños mayores en trabajos destinados a abastecer las tropas. De ese modo, los hombres que defenderían el reino sumaban un total de veinte mil efectivos, todos ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho del reino de la Magia Blanca.

Philionel suspiró abatido, echando a un lado el informe sobre el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas que se habían sumado a las filas. Contaban con veinte mil hombres, de los cuales solo cerca de quince mil eran verdaderos soldados. El resto estaba compuesto por civiles de Saillune y refugiados, simples comerciantes y campesinos que jamás habían blandido una espada en sus vidas. El príncipe no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sabía que las altas murallas constituirían su principal ventaja y defensa contra los invasores, pero continuaban siendo veinte mil contra más de cincuenta mil. En vista de ello, la defensa de los muros se había convertido en algo fundamental, el eje de la defensa del reino. Había ordenado casi inmediatamente reforzar todas las puertas de acceso en las murallas, llegando incluso a sellar algunas con escombros y acero. Había tomado aquella medida luego de que buena parte de los refugiados tomara la decisión de arriesgarse a huir hacia el Mundo Exterior, lo más lejos posible de la guerra. Muchos otros habían optado por permanecer dentro del reino, conscientes del peligro que semejante travesía suponía. Philionel no habría sabido decir que era más peligroso; si intentar aventurarse hacia las tierras más allá de la ex Barrera Mazoku, con miles de hombres de Dolphin pululando por los alrededores, o permanecer en su propio reino…

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, el príncipe se enderezó en su silla, tomando un pergamino amarillento firmado por uno de los altos oficiales del ejército. De acuerdo a la información con la que contaban, y en base a la cual habían diseñado su estrategia defensiva, las fuerzas de Deep Sea Dolphin atacarían al día siguiente por norte y sur. El informe indicaba que, cumpliendo con sus órdenes, la mayor parte de los civiles ya habían sido desplazados hacia las galerías subterráneas ubicadas por debajo del palacio real. Se trataba de inmensas bóvedas de piedra, capaces de albergar a miles de personas, y poseían toda una red de túneles que conducían directamente hacia el exterior de las murallas. Philionel sabía que allí estarían a salvo en caso de que los enemigos lograran traspasar los muros, pero incluso así, nada garantizaba que los soldados de Dolphin no estuvieran aguardándolos del otro lado cuando intentaran escapar. Si quería que su gente sobreviviera, debía evitar a toda costa que la batalla se trasladara al interior de las murallas.

Al interior de las murallas…

Philionel rezaba porque aquello no ocurriera… Suplicaba que su hija volviera sana y salva a su lado; rogaba a los Dioses que Lina y Zelgadiss destruyeran a Dolphin y evitaran la catástrofe que se cernía sobre Saillune. Pero los Dioses no escuchaban. Aquella era la mañana del decimonoveno día desde la partida del grupo de amigos, diecinueve días sobre un total de veinte. Confiaba a muerte en el valiente Zelgadiss y en Ameria, y se negaba a siquiera pensar que hubieran podido fracasar en su aventura, pero, como gobernante máximo de su país, sabía que debía prepararse para lo peor… Y eso era lo que hacía; eso era lo que había estado haciendo cada día, todos los días, desde que su amada hija partiera de su hogar. Si los demonios querían destruir su reino, su hogar, que lo intentaran. No se los iba a hacer nada fácil.

Ajustándose los finos guantes de cuero negro, Philionel tomó otro informe del puñado de cartas y pergaminos, observándolo con atención. El documento tenía su título resaltado en tinta roja, y estaba fechado ese mismo día; sin duda un informe hecho a primera hora por los hombres en los puestos de vigilancia de los muros. _"Los guardias de turno han vigilado durante todo la noche, atentos a la posible aparición de alguno de nuestros jinetes. Sin novedades que reportar"_ El príncipe leyó las líneas frunciendo marcadamente el ceño. Ese día se cumplía una semana desde que el grupo de exploradores partiera más allá de las murallas. No olvidaba que los anteriores grupos de inteligencia, aquellos que habían marchado antes de que supieran lo que sucedía, jamás habían regresado. Pero ahora era menester que enviara hombres más allá de los límites del reino, era esencial saber en qué punto exacto de Kalmart y la Alianza se encontraban las tropas enemigas, donde acampaban, como se encontraban distribuidas, con qué equipo contaban… Pero los soldados aún no regresaban.

Philionel apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Durante un segundo se sintió incapaz de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer para garantizar la defensa de su país… Había tomado todas las medidas posibles, necesarias e innecesarias; había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para proteger a los civiles, a su pueblo. Él mismo dirigiría las tropas al combate, marchando en la primera línea. Y también había ordenado que se enviara a los exploradores, que se aventuraran más allá de sus muros… ¿Acaso había enviado a más hombres, a más buenos soldados, a sus propias tumbas? ¿Acaso lo había hecho de nuevo? ¿Acaso…?

La puerta blanca se abrió tan repentinamente que a punto estuvo de saltar hacia atrás, cayéndose de la silla. Igvin, el comandante en jefe del ejército, ingresó a la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Con un movimiento brusco, el comandante se paró firmemente ante su escritorio, cruzando ambas manos por detrás de la cintura. Philionel lo observó fijamente. Igvin era un hombre alto y delgado, recio, con cortos cabellos negros y una cuidada barba del mismo color. Sus ojos negros eran fríos y duros, al igual que su rostro, siempre serio y taciturno. No obstante, el príncipe solo tuvo que mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

– _¿Qué ha ocurrido? – _preguntó, en un tono que intentó ser cauteloso, pero que no pudo ocultar el temor que lo invadía.

Igvin inclinó la cabeza, apoyando ambas manos sobre el pomo de la hermosa espada al costado de su cinto. Como todo miembro de la milicia, el comandante vestía el uniforme reglamentario del ejército. Una ajustada túnica azul oscuro cubría su torso, larga hasta medio muslo, firmemente ajustada por un cinturón de cuero y plata. Los pantalones y la capa eran de un negro azabache, al igual que las botas cortas y lustrosas. Unos elaborados bordados en hilo de oro, zurcidos en las mangas y en la solapa de la túnica, lo identificaban como el comandante en jefe del ejército.

– _Su majestad… –_ dijo en tono pausado, cauteloso_ – Finalmente tenemos noticias de los exploradores. _

Philionel se incorporó de un salto, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Recién entonces se percató de los hombres detrás de su comandante, de pie en el marco de la puerta. Eran dos, y uno de ellos ayudaba al otro a mantenerse en pie, sujetándolo con un brazo cruzado alrededor de sus hombros.

– _¿Pero qué…?_ _– _murmuró el príncipe.

El hombre de la derecha era uno de los guardias de palacio, ataviado con el uniforme reglamentario bajo una armadura plateada. Sostenía firmemente a un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabellos y ojos castaños, el cual estaba seriamente herido. Philionel observó con un escalofrió la sangre goteando desde su brazo derecho, una cosa inerte colgándole al costado del cuerpo. La túnica azul del muchacho se encontraba sucia y rasgada, cubierta a la altura del abdomen por un ajustado vendaje empapado en sangre. Su capa negra estaba hecha jirones, y una espada rota le colgaba del cinturón.

– _¡Soldado! – _exclamó Philionel, acercándose hacia la entrada _– ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

El joven levantó la cabeza, clavando su mirada castaña en él. Podía estar herido, pero aún había fuego en sus ojos.

– _Su alteza… – _dijo el chico, con una voz que sonó turbia, dolorida _– Debemos aprontarnos para la batalla…_

Philionel torció la mirada hacia Igvin, con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos. El comandante asintió gravemente.

– _Este hombre llegó hace solo unos minutos, su majestad. Lo vimos desde las murallas, cabalgando hacia las puertas de entrada, inconsciente sobre su caballo_ _– _Igvin hizo una pausa, volviéndose hacia el muchacho _– Cuéntale chico…Dile tu nombre al príncipe y cuéntale lo que ha sucedido._

El joven intentó recobrar la compostura, desviando la mirada hacia Philionel. Aún siendo contenido por el otro hombre para no caer al suelo, se las arregló para inclinar la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia.

– _Mi nombre es Quent, su alteza, Quent Tallhart, cabo de la sexta división del ejército real – _Quent Tallhart ensombreció súbitamente su expresión_ – Los vimos su alteza, nos topamos con ellos en la oscuridad de la tercer noche. Cientos de ellos, miles, innumerables… – _la expresión del joven era tan seria, y expresaba tanto dolor, que lo hacía parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era _– Estaban mucho más al sur de lo que nos imaginábamos, casi en nuestra frontera, una hueste de al menos treinta mil hombres avanzando desde Kalmart. En cuanto los vimos emprendimos la retirada hacia Saillune, para poder informar, pero tenían exploradores diseminados entre los valles y los bosques. Nos descubrieron…_

Philionel escuchó sin decir una palabra, serio como jamás había estado antes. No hacía falta que el muchacho dijera más para saber lo que ocurrió después.

– _Les ofrecimos batalla_ _– _continuó Quent _– pero solo éramos diez; diez contra más de veinte de ellos, mi señor. Mataron al capitán, y a todos los demás. Yo estaba luchando contra dos de esos bastardos de negro cuando vi a todos mis compañeros regados por el suelo. Maté a uno, y herí al otro, lo cual me dio tiempo para llegar hasta mi corcel y huir…_

Philionel le puso una mano sobre el hombre, observándolo afablemente.

– _Has hecho bien, soldado. El reino está orgulloso de ti, y me aseguraré de que tu hazaña sea reconocida y recompensada_ _– _Philionel ensombreció su expresión _– Pero ahora necesito hacerte unas cuantas preguntas._

– _Lo que sea, mi señor_.

– _Tú estabas en el grupo de exploradores que partieron hacia el norte, hacia Kalmart. ¿Tuvieron alguna noticia del segundo grupo, del que partió hacia la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros?_

El joven negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

– _No… no volvimos a saber de ellos desde que dejamos atrás las murallas y nos separamos. Y no me topé con ninguno en mi regreso hacia aquí. Mucho me temo que los guerreros negros los hayan descubierto como a nosotros…_

Philionel sabía lo que eso significaba. El soldado había estimado que unos treinta mil hombres avanzaban desde Kalmart, cerca de la mitad del número del que habían sido advertidos. Si nadie del segundo grupo de exploradores había regresado aún, eso quería decir que muy probablemente se habían encontrado con la otra mitad de la hueste de Dolphin, entre veinte mil y veinticinco mil guerreros avanzando desde la Alianza. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza, consternado, y luego levantó la vista hacia el joven llamado Quent.

– _¿Podrías precisar cómo iban equipados? ¿En qué punto exacto de nuestra frontera se encontraban?_

El muchacho entornó la vista, frunciendo el ceño, como si intentara hacer memoria.

– _Divisamos el grueso del ejército desde una elevada colina en el bosque. Ahí fue cuando nuestro capitán calculó su número. Unos treinta mil nos dijo… Para mí, era como observar una marea interminable de escudos y corazas negras…_ _–_ Quent hizo una mueca de dolor, llevándose la mano hacia el brazo herido _– Cada uno de ellos llevaba una gruesa armadura de acero negro, con escudos redondos de madera y remaches de hierro. La mayoría llevaban espadas largas del mismo metal oscuro, algunos otros tenían lanzas o hachas de combate. Divisamos al menos diez compañías de arqueros, cada una con un par de centenar de hombres. Pero…pero… – _el joven volvió a torcer su expresión, adolorido, pero algo le dijo a Philionel que no se debía a sus heridas _– Pero eso no es lo peor, mi señor… Ellos...ellos tenían todo un equipo completo de asedio. Al menos diez arietes, decenas de catapultas y escorpiones, carros de combate, torres de asedio… El maldito sueño de cualquier conquistador._

Philionel intercambió una seria mirada con Igvin. Aquello era lo que más se había temido desde un principio. ¿Lograrían resistir las murallas del reino frente a semejante arsenal? Se volvió hacia el muchacho, intentando ocultar su temor.

– _¿Dónde? _

El chico desvió la vista hacia el suelo, abatido.

– _Ya habían cruzado el río ubicado al sur de Solaria cuando los vimos…_

Philionel no necesitaba escuchar más. Alzó su brazo derecho enérgicamente, señalando al soldado que ayudaba a Quent Tallhart a mantenerse en pie.

– _Quiero que lleves a este joven con nuestros hechiceros de inmediato. Que traten sus heridas con la más poderosa Magia Blanca. ¡Ahora!_

El soldado asintió, atravesando la puerta de la habitación con el herido Quent a cuestas. Igvin y Philionel quedaron uno frente al otro, sin decir una sola palabra. Afuera, al otro lado del ventanal, una fina llovizna había comenzado a caer sobre la capital del Reino de Saillune.

– _Si cruzaron el río hace cuatro días… – _reflexionó Igvin.

– _Entonces estarán aquí al anochecer – _concluyó Philionel en un murmullo, con la vista clavada en los cristales empapados del ventanal.

El príncipe cerró los ojos, llevándose los dedos de ambas manos hacia las sienes.

"_Zelgadiss, Lina, Gourry… Ameria" _

– _¿Cuento contigo, Igvin? – _preguntó de repente, sin abrir los ojos.

El comandante sonrió; un gesto raro en su delgado rostro de piedra.

– _Ahora y siempre, su majestad._

Philionel asintió.

– _Reúne a los oficiales y diles que se preparen para el ataque… Esta noche daremos nuestras vidas por Saillune._

**. . .**

– _¿Dónde diablos está Gourry? –_ preguntó confundida Ameria, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

Zelgadiss, justo a su lado, aminoró ligeramente el paso, echando un vistazo alrededor.

– _Ya sabes cómo es. De seguro dobló en un lugar en el que no debía, como suele hacer siempre. Ya se nos reunirá más adelante_ – alzó una ceja, dubitativo – _Como siempre._

Observando bien aquel lugar, lo más probable era que Zelgadiss estuviera en lo cierto. La habitación era inmensa, negra e inmensa; un gigantesco pasillo oscuro que no parecía tener principio ni final. Unas columnas gruesas como robles se alzaban a izquierda y derecha, contra las paredes, elevándose indefinidamente hasta el techo, un techo que no alcanzaban a ver. Varias antorchas iluminaban el camino, proyectando sus sombras alargadas sobre un suelo de mármol negro, cubierto en su centro por una angosta alfombra del color de la sangre. Lejos de ser un trayecto recto y uniforme, el pasillo se curvaba en todas direcciones, como si fuera una gigantesca serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo. A menudo, pasillos laterales más angostos aparecían a los costados, pequeños túneles que no llevaban a ningún lugar. Las veces que se habían aventurado en alguno de ellos, habían terminado por toparse con paredes totalmente lisas, con una antorcha incrustada justo en el centro. Cuál era el propósito de esos inexplicables callejones sin salida, Ameria no habría sabido decirlo.

– _Si… –_ murmuró finalmente _– De seguro debe estar rascándose la cabeza dentro de uno de esos oscuros callejones. No tardará en retomar el camino principal…_

En verdad quería creer lo que acababa de decir, pero un nudo de hielo se formó en su estómago en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras. Aquel lugar era monstruosamente grande, y tan oscuro como una noche sin luna. No estaba segura de si serían capaces de detectar a un enemigo silencioso arrastrándose entre las sombras, asomándose furtivamente desde detrás de una columna.

"_Gourry, cretino, ¿dónde diablos te metiste?"_

Amel, una veloz sombra blanca corriendo a su lado, no dijo nada. Ameria lo observó de reojo durante un breve instante. Había sido el antiguo general mazoku el que los había despertado de su letargo, revirtiendo el poderoso hechizo de sueño que Lina les había arrojado. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Ameria no podía evitar estremecerse de ira y angustia a la vez. Sabía que Lina había hecho lo que había hecho pensando solo en protegerlos…pero aún así no había tenido derecho a tomar semejante decisión por ellos. No podía en verdad pretender que miraran tranquilamente hacia un lado, sin partir juntos hacia la batalla.

"_Lina… ¿cómo pudiste? Hemos compartido miles de caminos, miles de aventuras… Has sido para mí como la hermana que jamás llegué a conocer. Aún más que eso…tú eres la hermana que yo elegí…"_

La amistad y la lealtad la unían a Lina como si fueran una indestructible cadena de acero, pero sabía que aquello no era lo único… Tanto ella como Zel también estaban allí por sus propios motivos; para defender el reino de Saillune, para proteger el hogar que Dolphin había osado amenazar; y en cuanto a Amel… Bueno, Ameria no estaba muy segura de que era lo que aquel sujeto quería ¿Saldar una vieja deuda acaso?, ¿eliminar a aquellos que habían intentado destruirlo?, ¿o en verdad todo se trataba de aquella muchacha, Aradhel? La cinta blanca que el joven lucía en su muñeca, a modo de pulsera, parecía explicarlo todo. Ameria había notado desde un principio que se trataba de un lazo para el cabello, una prenda perteneciente a una mujer.

– _Esto es extraño_ – murmuró de pronto Zelgadiss _– Este pasillo es demasiado grande, y llevamos demasiado tiempo corriendo. Demasiado como para seguir dentro de la misma fortaleza _– el hechicero entrecerró los ojos, mirando de las columnas al suelo y del suelo a las antorchas en los muros – _¿Es mi imaginación o hace horas ya que estamos corriendo? Creo que así lo siento, y sin embargo no estoy cansado… Es como si mis piernas hubieran corrido solo unos minutos._

Ameria reflexionó las palabras de Zelgadiss, observando con desconfianza la infinita oscuridad que se extendía a lo lejos, más allá de lo que las antorchas llegaban a iluminar. Zel estaba en lo cierto. No estaba cansada, en absoluto, pero aún así sentía que hacía horas que habían atravesado la inmensa puerta negra de la fortaleza. Era como si el pasillo se fuera estirando por sí mismo, como si creciera infinitamente entre las sombras. Aquella idea le produjo un profundo escalofrío. Una cosa era enfrentar a un enemigo cara a cara, a alguien que podías ver y palpar, y otra muy distinta era sumergirse en esa oscuridad infinita, en esa incertidumbre hecha de sombras. Fue entonces, solo entonces, que Amel habló.

– _Así es como se supone que debe ser para seres ajenos a esta torre._

Ameria lo observó con curiosidad.

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _A que en este lugar se juega obedeciendo las reglas impuestas por Dolphin _– contestó en tono neutro el joven de la cicatriz _–_ _Lina Inverse debe haber experimentado algo similar cuando entró en el templo de Phibrizzo, en lo que alguna vez fue Sairaag. Es probable que toda esta fortaleza sea una especie de quiebre en la dimensión, un pequeño hueco entre el plano físico y el astral. De ser así, no me sorprendería que el tiempo y el espacio funcionaran de un modo diferente._

– _Si… –_ afirmó Zelgadiss, y por su tono Ameria se dio cuenta de que él también había pensado en esa posibilidad – _Pero aún así…pudimos escucharla._

Ameria se estremeció de pies a cabeza, observando fijamente la oscuridad más allá del pasillo, intentado ver a través de las sombras. Zel tenía razón. A pesar de que parecían haber estado corriendo en círculos, sin llegar a ningún lado, durante un segundo habían podido escuchar claramente los sonidos de una batalla. Golpes, explosiones, piedra resquebrajándose en pedazos, y un grito…el horrible alarido de dolor de una mujer. Después de eso, Gourry había desaparecido, como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado.

Amel y Zelgadiss se miraron de reojo durante un breve instante, corriendo codo a codo.

– _Ella está cerca_ – dijo el joven de la cicatriz.

Zelgadiss asintió.

– _Debemos encontrarla. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

**. . .**

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que lo conoció. Era apenas una niña de quince años, vagando sola en busca de aventuras y riquezas, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último. A pesar de su corta edad, ya en aquel entonces era conocida como Lina Inverse, La Asesina de Ladrones. Y fue en medio de un apuro ante a un grupo de bandidos, precisamente, que él apareció por primera vez. Lina casi podía verlo todo transcurriendo frente a sus ojos: el claro en el bosque, ella misma rodeada por toda una panda de forajidos, y él surgiendo de repente de entre los árboles; un muchacho alto y atlético, de ojos claros como el cielo y cabellos dorados como el sol, el hombre más atractivo e imbécil que había visto jamás. Pero ya en ese primer momento supo que nunca podría alejarse de él, incluso a pesar de la indiferencia que le manifestó durante tantos años… Incluso a pesar de todo…supo que lo amaría.

Y no se había equivocado...

Dioses, crueles Dioses, había estado en lo cierto...

Lina apretó con fuerza la mano de Gourry entre las suyas. Gourry Gabriev, su dorado campeón, su amigo, su amante, su alma gemela…yacía muerto entre sus brazos. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el rostro blanco y frío de su amado guardián. Entonces ya no fue capaz de controlarse. El llanto brotó de ella como si fuera un manantial, un torrente de lágrimas que no podía ni quería detener. Lina lloró, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del hombre que la había acompañado por miles de caminos, el hombre que la había protegido en cientos de aventuras, el hombre al cual había amado con todo su corazón.

– _¿Por qué, Gourry, por qué?_ _– _balbuceó sin fuerzas, sus palabras ahogadas por las lágrimas, sus ojos fijos en el rostro impasible del joven entre sus brazos.

Gourry no respondió a sus plegarias. Permaneció inmóvil, silencioso…muerto. La piel de su rostro se había vuelto tan blanca como la cera, y sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión distante, como si durmiera. Eso fue lo que pensó Lina mientras lo observaba, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_"Parece como si durmiera… Igual que aquella vez..."_

Pero Lina sabía que no era así. La sangre empapaba sus manos y su regazo, formando un círculo rojo y brillante sobre el suelo. Gourry estaba muerto. Muerto. Y todo era su culpa. Ella debía destruir a Dolphin, ella debía invocar el Giga Slave y poner fin a la ambición de la Señora de los Mares…para que lo sucedido en Sairaag, con Phibrizzo, jamás volviera a repetirse.

Para que Gourry no volviera estar en peligro debido a ella...

Pero había fracasado. Gourry había muerto porque ella había sido demasiado débil, demasiado arrogante, demasiado incapaz...

– _Gourry... ¿Por qué? – _repitió, inconsolable, destruida, inundada del dolor más atroz que jamás había sentido.

Gourry no respondió.

Lina apretó con más fuerza su mano, sintiendo que apretaba el vacío. Por alguna razón, era como si él no se encontrara allí, entre sus brazos, como si ella estuviera sola, de rodillas frente a un charco de sangre. Pero ni siquiera esa extraña sensación le importó. Todo en ella colapsó cuando vio a Gourry respirar su último aliento, inerte entre sus brazos. Su mente quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se entumeció, la vista se le tornó borrosa (aunque no habría sabido decir si aquello se debió o no a las lágrimas), el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor. Y solo el dolor prevaleció. Y Gourry… La infinita agonía de la muerte de una parte de ella misma, de la mejor parte, de lo mejor que ella jamás había tenido.

– _¿Por qué...por qué? – _volvió a murmurar, acariciando el rostro de su amado, apartándole finos mechones de su dorado cabello.

Y entonces obtuvo su respuesta.

_"Dolphin..."_ murmuró una voz en el interior de su cabeza _"Deep Sea Dolphin..."_ Lina levantó lentamente la vista, atravesando con ella a la responsable de la más grande y terrible de las catástrofes. La Señora de los Mares le sostuvo la mirada, impasible. Y entonces le sonrió; un muy leve curvar de los labios en una mueca burlona.

Lina ni siquiera lo pensó.

El dolor infinito en su pecho, el vacío oscuro que la muerte de Gourry había dejado en su alma, se esfumó; siendo reemplazado por un odio violento, por la ira más profunda que jamás había experimentado antes. Ni siquiera supo cuando fue que se levantó. De repente estaba de pie, corriendo hacia Dolphin y su burlona sonrisa, dejando un rastro brillante de lágrimas en el aire.

_"Gourry...Gourry...Gourry"_

Ciega en su desesperación, en su furia y su dolor, Lina se arrojó sobre la Señora del Mar Profundo con sus propias manos. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, con violencia, golpeando a la mazoku una y otra vez, descargando a través de sus manos la agonía que la consumía.

Era como golpear un muro de piedra.

Dolphin permaneció en silencio, inmóvil e inmutable mientras ella descargaba sus puños sobre su rostro, sobre su pecho, contra sus hombros. La mazoku ni siquiera parpadeó; su rostro hecho una máscara inexpresiva mientras ella la golpeaba sin descanso, jadeando, una y otra vez. Los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos se rasgaron a la altura de los nudillos, los cuales se cubrieron de sangre. Se estaba haciendo daño. El cuerpo de Dolphin era tan duro como la roca, y sus golpes no la habían hecho retroceder ni un solo paso. Pero a Lina no le importó; Lina ya no pensaba, Lina ya no sentía. Su muñeca destrozada no se quejó ni una vez mientras descargaba la ira a través de sus puños, y sus nudillos lacerados tampoco dolieron. Era como si no se encontrara allí, como si estuviera observando la escena desde otro lugar.

Hasta que Dolphin le puso un fin a todo.

La Señora de los Mares había permanecido tan quieta y silenciosa, que cuando finalmente ladeó la cabeza para eludir el puño de Lina, el movimiento pareció casi innatural, como si una estatua de piedra se hubiese movido de repente. Lina no llegó a ver cuando la mazoku alzó uno de sus brazos, golpeándola con una energía invisible y poderosa. La enorme presión se hundió sobre su pecho, mandándola a volar hacia atrás como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Pero aún así no fue capaz de sentirlo. El dolor que debería haberla atravesado como una laza jamás llegó.

Lina cayó sobre sus espaldas, sintiendo como si el suelo estuviera hecho de aire. Aturdida, la hechicera giró la cabeza hacia un costado, hacia el cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

– _Gourry... – _murmuró con voz temblorosa, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Sus dedos rozaron el rostro del joven, pero nuevamente fue como si estuviera acariciando la nada, el vacío, como si el cuerpo de su amado no estuviera allí. Fue en ese momento, derribada de espaldas sobre el suelo, derramando amargas lágrimas de agonía, cuando algo imposible ocurrió…algo cuya imagen la acompañaría durante el resto de sus días... Lina abrió sus ojos como platos, incrédula, contemplando con horror algo que ni en sus más terribles pesadillas habría podido concebir. El cuerpo de Gourry, sus ropas, su piel, todo, comenzó a desteñirse de repente, adquiriendo un tono y una consistencia similar a la de un cristal traslúcido.

– _¿Qué...qué es esto? ¿Cómo...? – _balbuceó Lina, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la estatua de vidrio en la que Gourry se estaba convirtiendo.

Entonces, como si así hubiese estado destinado desde un principio, el cuerpo del joven se desvaneció muy lentamente, transformándose en una nube de pequeñas partículas brillantes, las cuales se disolvieron en menos de un parpadeo.

Lina abrió los ojos.

¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

¿Y cuándo demonios había llegado hasta allí?

La hechicera se encontraba de pie, no de espaldas en el suelo, parada a tan solo unos metros del gran trono dorado. Dolphin estaba sentada en él, con el codo apoyado en el borde y el rostro descansando sobre su puño. La mazoku la observaba con sus ojos enormes y azules, escrutándola en silencio. ¿Cuándo habían retrocedido hasta allí? ¿Cuándo se había sentado tan tranquilamente sobre aquella bestia dorada?

_"Gourry..."_

Lina se dio vuelta bruscamente, buscando el cuerpo de su amado sobre el suelo. Pero no lo encontró. No había nadie más allí, ni vivo ni muerto; solo ellas dos. Dolphin sonrió desde su asiento, traspasándola con la mirada.

– _¿Qué...demonios está sucediendo aquí? – _le preguntó, desconcertada _– ¿Qué...?_

La punzada de dolor en su muñeca la hizo callar, atravesándola como un cuchillo. Lina llevó su otra mano hacia la fractura, apretando los dientes. La muñeca volvía a dolerle, al igual que cada músculo de su cuerpo. ¿A…dolerle? En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que había dejado de sentir dolor desde que Dolphin...desde que ella...

Lina se observó las manos detenidamente. Las rasgaduras en los guantes y la sangre en sus nudillos habían desaparecido…al igual que el cuerpo de Gourry. Se llevó los dedos hacia la frente, palpándose atentamente la piel. Una punzada de dolor la golpeó de repente, allí donde Dolphin había apoyado su dedo índice; incluso aún había un leve rastro de sangre.

_"Quebrar el alma de un mortal es verdaderamente destruirlo..." _

Lina abrió enormemente los ojos, apretando tanto los puños que la tela de sus guantes enrojeció.

– _Tú...tú... ¿Acaso...? – _masculló, clavando sus ojos acusadores en Deep Sea Dolphin.

La mazoku se puso de pie, observándola con gesto despectivo.

– _Eres débil, Lina Inverse, eres tan frágil y delicada como el cristal_ _– _dijo mientrasdescendía lentamente los escalones, deteniéndose en la base de la plataforma _– Podría haber destruido tu cuerpo mortal más veces de las que recuerdo. Pero eso es algo natural, dada la fragilidad que tanto caracteriza a tu especie..._ _– _la sonrisa volvió a bailar en los labios de la sub-lord, estirada, maligna _– Pensé, sin embargo, que tu mente sería más fuerte que el envase. La fortaleza de la mente, del espíritu, es lo que realmente diferencia a un mortal de otro. Mientras que la mayoría poseen mentes tan frágiles como sus propios cuerpos, algunos pocos tienen almas indómitas, espíritus difíciles de doblegar, incluso para nosotros. Tratándose de ti, Lina Inverse, la famosa Asesina de Ladrones, la Mata-Demonios, la más grande hechicera de todos los tiempos, pensé que tendrías un espíritu más fuerte – _ la sonrisa de Dolphin volvió a estirarse de ese modo tan desagradable, como si su boca fuera dos veces más grande de lo normal _– Pero veo que me equivoqué..._

Ahora lo entendía.

Ahora finalmente lo entendía.

Lina miró de reojo hacia atrás, hacia donde el cuerpo de Gourry había estado, temblando de rabia e impotencia. Pensó en el dedo ardiente de la mazoku sobre su frente, en la ausencia de sensaciones que había experimentado, en cómo había aparecido de pronto en otro punto de la habitación sin siquiera haberse movido, y de repente todo quedó en claro. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? ¿Acaso su mente, su corazón, su espíritu, eran tan débiles como ella decía?

– _Nada de esto sucedió... – _murmuró enfurecida, observando fijamente la repulsiva sonrisa de Deep Sea Dolphin. Los puños de Lina estaban tan apretados que las palmas le dolían.

La Señora de los Mares ladeó la cabeza, observándola de reojo con tanta superioridad que Lina, a pesar de la increíble furia que la invadía, no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña, inmensamente pequeña.

– _Claro que sucedió, niña – _replicó la mazoku, señalándola _– Tu mente lo hizo real; tu mente, que no puso ninguna resistencia a mi influjo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, jovencita? ¿Entiendes que no hay nada que puedas hacer, que no hay lugar al que puedas huir? Antes te mostré lo frágil que es tu cuerpo mortal, como podría haberlo destruido con tan solo un gesto de haberlo deseado. Y ahora has visto que ni siquiera en tu mente estás a salvo, que tanto tu cuerpo como tu espíritu pueden ser aplastados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Lina nunca había estado tan furiosa en toda su vida. Podía soportar el dolor y la humillación, podía hacer frente a cualquier enemigo que intentara destruirla, pero jamás, jamás, le perdonaría a aquella miserable que se hubiera metido en su corazón de ese modo, jugando con la persona más importante para ella en todo el mundo. ¡Jamás la perdonaría!

_"Gourry...mi querido Gourry...Todo ha sido una ilusión, todo ha sucedido en mi cabeza. Estás a salvo. No estás muerto… ¡No estás muerto!"_

Aquello la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Gourry estaba fuera de peligro, seguramente aún roncando en el exterior de la torre, junto a Ameria y Zelgadiss. Eso quería decir que aún tenía algo de tiempo, que aún podía hacer lo que había ido hacer... ¿Pero cómo? Dolphin era poderosa, monstruosamente poderosa. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. En verdad podría haberla destruido cien veces si así lo hubiera deseado. Lina no recordaba haberse sentido jamás en tanta inferioridad frente a un enemigo, ni siquiera cuando había plantado cara al mismísimo Phibrizzo, El Amo de los Infiernos. Además, Dolphin no era ninguna imbécil… Ella jamás le permitiría utilizar el Giga Slave, y esa era la única chance que tenía de destruirla. Si…era era su única alternativa. Debía intentarlo otra vez... ¡Debía hacerlo!

Los talismanes de Lina se encendieron en un resplandor rojizo mientras alzaba ambas manos hacia arriba, preparándose para jugárselo el todo por el todo.

– _Vos, aún más oscuro que la oscuridad... Vos, aún más profundo que la noche..._

Dolphin frunció levemente el ceño, observándola con gesto aburrido y luego dio un paso al frente. Lo último que Lina llegó a ver, incrédula, fue la mano blanca de la mazoku apoyándose suavemente sobre su hombro. El empujón que le dio a continuación fue tan fuerte, que Lina terminó incrustada de espaldas contra una de las muchas columnas que bordeaban la habitación, cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo. El brillo en sus talismanes desapareció lentamente, como una vela consumiendo su último centímetro de cera.

– _Te lo dije antes, niña –_ replicó la Señora de los Mares en tono cansino _– No te dejaré traer el Caos, no te dejaré invocar el poder del Creador como lo hizo Phibrizzo. Y además…ya he tenido suficiente de ti, Lina Inverse –_ la voz de la mazoku sonó fría, indiferente; terriblemente despojada de emoción _– Muere de una vez._

Dolphin alzó perezosamente un brazo hacia ella, señalándola con su dedo índice...y entonces dos poderosas columnas de luz blanca brotaron por debajo de sus pies, devorando a la Señora de los Mares como si fueran un inmenso géiser de energía. Sentada sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la columna y la boca llena de sangre, Lina observó incrédula lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Los dos pilares de luz se habían fusionado, formando una única y poderosa columna de energía que ascendió majestuosamente hacia el lejano techo, iluminando de un blanco azulado la oscuridad de la inmensa habitación.

– _Un...un Ra Tilt doble..._ _–_ murmuró incrédula Lina, contemplando el cegador resplandor de los dos hechizos combinados.

No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando un poderoso estruendo la ensordeció, haciendo que se llevara ambas manos hacia los oídos. Durante un segundo, todo el gigantesco pasillo pareció cubrirse de un potente tono escarlata, el cual se extendió sobre el resplandor blanco del Ra Tilt, tan brillante e intenso como la sangre recién derramada. Lina reconoció inmediatamente el inmenso rayo de energía roja que cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad, impactando de lleno contra la columna de luz del doble Ra Tilt.

La explosión que se produjo a continuación fue más de lo que Lina pudo soportar. A pesar de encontrarse a más de treinta metros de distancia, la onda expansiva la arrojó hacia atrás como si fuera una hoja en mitad de una tormenta.

_"Un Dragon Slave..."_ pensó, llegando a ver durante un instante la enorme esfera de energía carmesí que emergió desde el suelo, consumiendo columnas y bloques de mármol negro; fundiéndose en uno con el núcleo de luz blanca azulada del conjuro astral.

De improviso, Lina se encontró a sí misma cayendo en picada, precipitándose hacia las baldosas desde una altura de al menos diez metros. Aterrada, se dio vuelta como pudo en el aire, intentando invocar el poder de la levitación, aún a sabiendas de que se encontraba demasiado débil y aturdida como para lograrlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando su rostro estaba a punto de reventar contra las baldosas negras, unas fuertes manos la tomaron firmemente por la cintura, resguardándola de la mortal caída que la esperaba. La hechicera pudo oír con claridad el sonido de un par de botas al caer ágilmente contra el suelo, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la más hermosa y añorada de las imágenes. Lina abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero simplemente fue incapaz de hacerlo…pues se encontraba cara a cara con Gourry, acurrucada entre sus fuertes brazos. El espadachín le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, acariciándola con su mirada azul.

– _¿Te encuentras bien?_

El impacto de verlo fue tal, que Lina sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado de repente con una mano de acero. Nada pudo decir, pues las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, negándose a salir. De forma atropellada, desesperada, la hechicera se abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, ocultando las lágrimas que empaparon su rostro. La alegría, el alivio, la desesperación y el asombro se mezclaron en un único e inexplicable sentimiento, el cual recorrió como un torrente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_"Gourry, es Gourry... Está aquí, conmigo, está bien... ¡Está vivo!"_

En ese momento, aún intentando recuperarse del impacto de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lina se dio cuenta de que aún podía seguir viviendo.

Gourry la depositó suavemente en el suelo, observando con una mirada helada la explosión que consumía el final del pasillo. Recién entonces Lina notó el resplandor escarlata que envolvía la espada de su fiel guardián. Durante un instante pensó que se trataba del Astral Vine, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo totalmente distinto…y poderoso.

– _Es el Ruby Eye Blade –_ murmuró para sí misma, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba – _Amel…_

Al parecer, ese sujeto había sido capaz de invocar el poder de Shabranigudú en la hoja del propio Gourry, manteniéndolo concentrado en ella. Por sí mismo, eso era bastante impresionante, y sin duda volvería letal a un espadachín tan hábil como Gourry, incluso contra un mazoku puro. Además, no le cabía la menor duda de que había sido él quien acababa de lanzar el poderoso Dragon Slave desde algún punto de la habitación. Tal vez podría…

Las reflexiones de Lina fueron interrumpidas por el potente chasquido que generó la espada al cortar el aire. La hechicera quedó muda de impresión al ver la poderosa onda color escarlata que salió despedida desde el acero de Gourry, avanzando hacia el propio núcleo de la explosión a una velocidad asombrosa. La descarga del Ruby Eye Blade se unió al choque de poderes menos de un segundo después, transformando la inmensa esfera roja delante de ellos en un hongo gigante de humo y fuego, el cual se elevó hacia la oscuridad del techo generando una onda expansiva que agitó los cabellos y la capa de Lina, obligándola a cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio tan profundo y repentino que, durante un instante, pareció imposible que el mundo pudiera haber sido otra cosa más que el caótico estruendo de la destrucción. Dentro de aquella inmensa quietud, Lina intentó ver más allá de las secuelas de humo y polvo de la explosión, observando todo con desconfianza, atenta al más minúsculo movimiento; pero no pudo detectar ni el más leve rastro de la Señora de los Mares. Era como si el mismo silencio se la hubiera tragado de repente. En esa increíble calma, en esa tregua inesperada, los pasos a sus espaldas sonaron tan fuertes y claros que se sobresaltó. Pero conocía esos pasos…claro que los conocía. Darse vuelta le costó un esfuerzo enorme, imaginando de antemano las miradas y los rostros que enfrentaría. Rostros que, sabía, no ocultarían el reproche y la decepción que les había causado.

Zelgadiss abría la marcha, avanzando recto y erguido como una lanza de acero. Ameria lo seguía de cerca, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor. Ambos tenían el brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante, sujetándose firmemente la muñeca con la mano izquierda. Lina dedujo enseguida que habían sido ellos quienes invocaron el Ra Tilt al mismo tiempo. Zelgadiss clavó sus fríos ojos azules en ella, observándola durante menos de un segundo, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el frente, apretando los labios en una línea recta e inexpresiva. Lina no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia el suelo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Zelgadiss no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y su expresión tampoco había revelado gran cosa, pero sus ojos, en cambio, la habían golpeado como si fueran un enorme puño.

– _Zel…sabes muy bien por qué lo hice – _murmuró_ – Yo…_

De repente, una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Lina levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Ameria. Su amiga le sonreía tiernamente, sin reproches, sin rencor, solo con aquella profunda calidez que tanto la caracterizaba. De repente, Lina se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

– _No te preocupes Lina – _susurró la princesa_ – Entendemos por qué lo hiciste…créeme. No hay nada que reclamar. _

Lina observó de reojo a Zelgadiss, queriendo en verdad creer las palabras de Ameria. La princesa lo notó al instante.

– _Ya sabes cómo es Zel. Él no te guarda rencor, solo…estaba muy preocupado, como todos nosotros._

Zelgadiss soltó una carcajada seca, pero, incluso estando de espaldas a ella, Lina supo que estaba esbozando algo similar a una sonrisa.

– _Luego podremos hablar de lo que hiciste, Lina _– soltó el hechicero_ – Ahora trata de recomponerte. Porque yo no tengo pensado cometer el mismo error que tú. Te necesitamos…tanto como tú nos necesitas a nosotros – _la voz de Zelgadiss bajó hasta convertirse casi en un susurro, mirando de reojo hacia atrás _– Ella no será tan fácil como Huraker… O como Riksfalto. ¿Verdad?_

Lina tardó un segundo en entender que esas últimas palabras no habían estado dirigidas a ella. Y se sobresaltó cuando una sombra blanca pasó tranquilamente a su lado, entre ella y Ameria. No había notado cuando demonios fue que Amel hizo aparición, ni tampoco había podido escuchar sus pasos al acercarse. Por lo que a ella respectaba, el muy maldito se había materializado allí mismo. Esa maldita costumbre suya de no hacer ni un solo ruido y jamás decir una palabra comenzaba a irritarla. No obstante, el ser capaz de experimentar esa sensación la llenó de una profunda satisfacción. Hasta hacía solo unos instantes, su mundo había quedado reducido a la más absoluta oscuridad. La desesperación de creer que había perdido a Gourry había estado a punto de hacerle perder el juicio…

Observó a su amado espadachín durante un largo rato, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara entre sus labios. Después de aquello, era bueno saber que no le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho, que aún era capaz de sentir…incluso si era algo tan simple como enfadarse con el imbécil de Amel. Sin lugar a dudas había sido él quien había lanzado el Dragon Slave, el cual, combinado con el poder del Ra Tilt y el Ruby Eye Blade, había terminado por generar un poder destructivo de proporciones increíbles.

"_Pero eso no quita que siga siendo un cretino presuntuoso"_ refunfuño para sus adentros, observando como Amel avanzaba los últimos pasos, situándose entre Gourry y Zelgadiss. Los tres se quedaron absolutamente inmóviles, contemplando con ojos afilados la inmensa columna de humo que se alzaba donde antes había estado la plataforma y el trono de oro. Evidentemente, había sido Amel quien había despertado a sus amigos del letargo en el que ella los había sumergido. A pesar de que eso iba en contra de lo que había planeado, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que todos estuvieran allí. Tal vez solo ella fuera capaz de invocar el Giga Slave, pero no era tan idiota como para ignorar que las personas más poderosas de todo el continente se encontraban allí, a su lado. La suave voz de Ameria, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, confirmándole aquello que había supuesto.

– _Fue Amel quien nos despertó. Cuando caímos en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido nos pusimos inmediatamente en marcha – _la voz de la princesa se volvió triste_ – Nos preocupamos mucho por ti Lina… Sobre todo Gourry. Debías haber visto como estaba…avanzaba tan deprisa, tan desesperado por encontrarte, que incluso Zel y Amel tuvieron dificultades para mantenerle el paso. Durante unos momentos creímos que lo habíamos perdido, que se había extraviado en el inmenso laberinto que es esta fortaleza – _Ameria ladeó la cabeza, pensativa_ – Pero en realidad solo se había adelantado. Él fue el primero en llegar aquí…el primero en encontrarte._

"_Gourry…"_

Aquellas palabras la conmovieron hasta casi las lágrimas, haciéndola sentir horriblemente culpable otra vez.

"_Lo hice por ti…lo hice por todos ustedes" _pensó abatida.

No obstante, el agudo dolor en su muñeca la arrastró de nuevo hacia la peligrosa situación actual. Por debajo del guante, la carne se le había hinchado horriblemente alrededor de la fractura. Lina intentó ignorarlo, colocando disimuladamente su otra mano sobre la herida. Un repentino alivio le sacudió todo el brazo cuando invocó el poder de la Magia Blanca, aunque sabía muy bien que una fractura como esa tardaría un tiempo considerable en sanar completamente. La mano de Dolphin había sido como una prensa de acero sobre sus delgados y frágiles huesos.

Dolphin…

"_Ella sigue con vida"_ pensó, temerosa _"Y él lo sabe…"_

Amel se encontraba completamente inmóvil, de pie entre Gourry y Zelgadiss. Sus ojos azules se movían rápidamente en todas direcciones, vigilando, buscando.

– _Si Dolphin aún estaba con vida cuando llegamos, eso quiere decir que el Giga Slave de Lina no puede ser considerado una opción – _murmuró de repente Zelgadiss, en un tono tan sombrío como su expresión _– No tenemos más alternativas que ajustarnos al plan original: atacarla a la vez con nuestros conjuros más poderosos._

Amel lo observó de soslayo, sin decir nada, y luego volteó ligeramente, mirando por encima del hombro. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Lina durante un muy breve instante, lo cual le provocó cierta sorpresa. La hechicera parpadeó varias veces, confusa, sin embargo Amel ya había volteado nuevamente, como si jamás se hubiera detenido a observarla.

– _De acuerdo – _respondió a Zelgadiss en un susurro, escrutando otra vez con atención todo lo que los rodeaba.

Las palabras de Zelgadiss no hicieron sentir mejor a Lina. Aquello no debería estar sucediendo… Se suponía que invocaría el Giga Slave a la perfección, y que al día siguiente ya estaría de regreso a casa, descansando entre los brazos de Gourry. Se suponía que ella le pondría un fin a todo antes de que sus compañeros despertaran... Se suponía que ella…

¿Qué…ella?

Lina no pudo evitar retroceder en forma instintiva, observando hacia arriba con la boca abierta de par en par. Una delgada figura azul flotaba en el aire, a unos veinte metros sobre el nivel del suelo, una pequeña silueta suspendida en la oscuridad. Sus largos cabellos negros y su vestido azul marino se mecían extrañamente, como si toda ella estuviera sumergida bajo el agua.

– _¡Arriba! – _gritó Zelgadiss.

Y el caos se desató nuevamente.

En un movimiento que fue como un rayo, con una simultaneidad casi coreografiada, Ameria y Zelgadiss alzaron las manos hacia el techo, hacia la inmóvil silueta azul suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

– _¡Chaotic Disintegrate! _– exclamaron al unísono, liberando un torrente de energía azulada que ascendió hacia Deep Sea Dolphin como si fuera un cometa de hielo.

No habían terminado de pronunciar las palabras del conjuro cuando Amel alzó ambas manos enfrentadas, con sus largos dedos blancos impregnados de un fuego rojo.

– _¡Dragon Slave!_

Un poderoso rayo de energía, un plasma escarlata de increíble poder destructivo, emergió de las palmas de sus manos como si fuera un verdadero dragón de energía; y más grande y poderoso se hizo cuando Gourry abanicó velozmente su espada, una, dos, tres veces, generando letales filos de sangre que se unieron a la columna de poder del Dragon Slave.

La reacción de sus compañeros fue tan veloz e inmediata que Lina no fue capaz de seguirlos en la ofensiva. Apenas alcanzó a observar, cegada por los increíbles destellos azules y escarlatas, como Dolphin permanecía impasible en el aire, sin hacer el más leve ademán de evitar la devastación que avanzaba imparable hacia ella. Cuando los poderes finalmente hicieron blanco, toda una serie de explosiones circulares iluminó el cielo de la habitación, una detrás de otra, generando una increíble reacción en cadena que se fundió en un único y terrible estallido. La negrura infinita que cubría el techo retrocedió bruscamente ante el poderoso resplandor, y un viento huracanado emergió desde el núcleo del estallido, tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de arrojar a Lina de espaldas contra el suelo.

– _¿Lo logramos? – _exclamó Gourry, intentando hacerse oír por sobre el increíble estruendo que rugía sobre sus cabezas.

Pero Dolphin no les permitió hacerse falsas ilusiones esa vez.

Como si jamás se hubiera movido, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, la Señora de los Mares apareció en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, muy lejos de la tremenda explosión que parecía incendiar y consumir el mismo aire. Su rostro de mármol no esbozó ni la más leve expresión cuando chasqueó los dedos, apuntando hacia la inmensa esfera de energía que devoraba el espacio que un segundo atrás había ocupado. Fue como si la Magia Negra y la Arcana obedecieran sus órdenes, como si toda aquella poderosa energía fuera parte de sí misma. Tras el firme chasquido de sus dedos, la explosión se contrajo sobre sí misma en el aire, desvaneciéndose al instante en una nube de brillantes gotas de luz plateada; cientos de miles de pequeñas luciérnagas que se disolvieron completamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La oscuridad fue tan repentina como el propio silencio, el cual se extendió por toda la habitación como si fuera un enorme manto. Solo cuando el asombro, la incredulidad y el temor se reflejaron en sus rostros Dolphin modificó su expresión, curvando los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo.

– _Los jóvenes compañeros de Lina Inverse – _dijo tranquilamente, paseando la mirada de Zelgadiss a Ameria y de ésta a Gourry. Lugo se volvió hacia Amel, observándolo con una expresión entre dulce y amenazadora_ – Y por supuesto tú…nuestro querido traidor. Hacía mil doce años que no nos veíamos – _sonrió aún más_ – Te ves muy atractivo en ese cuerpo Amel, aunque has perdido la elegancia que tenías cuando eras un verdadero demonio._

Como era de esperarse, Amel no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se limitó a sostenerle hoscamente la mirada, llevando una mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada blanca. Esto pareció divertir bastante a Deep Sea Dolphin.

– _En verdad me causa gracia que puedas siquiera pensar que tienes alguna chance de destruirme, Amel. Eres demasiado inteligente para creer semejante estupidez… Y lo mismo les advierto a ustedes – _señaló a Lina con un dedo blanco y delgado_ – El ser humano más poderoso del mundo, aquella que logró derrotar a Phibrizzo, aquella en quienes depositan sus esperanzas, no logró hacerme ni un solo rasguño... Que sean más no hará ninguna diferencia._

A pesar de la situación, Lina sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras, las ropas hechas girones y la muñeca grotescamente hinchada. Dolphin, por el contrario, no parecía haberse esforzado ni siquiera un poco. ¿Tan grande era el abismo entre sus poderes…? ¿Tan vasto e infranqueable?

Ajena a ella y a todos, La Señora de los Mares colocó ambas manos detrás de la cintura, caminando tranquilamente a lo largo de la habitación, observando las altas columnas con gesto distraído. Tan solo uno de sus pasos fue suficiente para que todos se tensaran al mismo tiempo, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia. Dolphin sonrió ante esto, pero continuó su plácida marcha sin dignarse a observarlos.

– _En realidad, no debería siquiera tomarme la molestia de destruirlos _– dijo con voz amable, casi con dulzura – _En este momento, podría dejarlos marchar de aquí tranquilamente, pues da lo mismo si están vivos o muertos… Por más que lo intenten, por más que dejen la vida en ello, no tienen la menor posibilidad de derrotarme. Nunca la tuvieron. Y sin embargo… _– Dolphin miró de soslayo a Zelgadiss, atravesándolo con una mirada que fue como un puñal_ – no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que ustedes acabaron con mi querida Huraker… – _paseó lentamente la mirada de Zelgadiss a Amel_ – Y con Riksfalto. La muerte de mis niñas merece ser vengada, de lo contrario sus fantasmas jamás tendrán descanso; y además…por más insignificantes que sean, sería un error confiarme y perdonarlos... Deben morir._

– _Palabras que ya hemos escuchado antes – _bufó Zelgadiss, llevando la mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su espada_ – Phibrizzo alardeaba del mismo modo que tú._

– _¡Y también Gaav, el Dragón del Caos! – _se sumó Ameria, apretando los puños.

– _¡Sí!, y también tu jefe; ese Shabrani-no-sé-que-cosa – _aportó Gourry, señalándola con su espada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la otra mano.

Lina abrió grandemente los ojos ante la determinación y el coraje de sus fieles amigos. No obstante, no supo si sentirse orgullosa o aterrada por ello. Amel, inmóvil como una estatua, permaneció en el más absoluto de los silencios. Durante medio segundo, tuvo la sensación de que el antiguo general la observaba de soslayo.

– _Otra vez las mismas palabras… _– murmuró Dolphin, ensombreciendo su expresión_ – No fuiste tú, Zelgadiss Graywords, quien destruyó a Phibrizzo. Ni tú, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, quien venció al imbécil de Gaav – _Dolphin afiló una media sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos_ – Y mucho menos tú, Gourry Gabriev, iluso mortal, quien erradicó al fragmento de mi Señor Shabranigudú._

Lina retrocedió un paso, aturdida. Sabía que aquello no debía alterarla, sabía que Dolphin debía estar al tanto de cada uno de ellos, pero aún así, el hecho de escuchar los nombres de sus amigos y de Gourry en boca de aquel monstruo la llenó de un pavor sordo. Un pavor que creció de repente al ver como la sub-lord torcía la mirada hacia ella.

– _Es a este particular ser humano al que le deben el alarde de "sus" victorias – _continuó la Señora de los Mares, observándola fijamente, dejando escapar las palabras con suavidad_ – Por sí solos no son absolutamente nada… Y por eso…ella será la primera en desaparecer. Muere Lina Inverse._

"_Muere…"_

"_Muere…"_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras la habitación saltaba en pedazos. Lina no llegó a ver cuando Dolphin alzó la mano hacia ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el suelo se abrió en un profundo surco que avanzó imparable hacia ella; una energía invisible, poderosísima, la cual pasó a una velocidad descomunal entre Gourry y Zelgadiss, acortando fatalmente la distancia que los separaba.

Nunca supo cómo, pero para Lina el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Los sonidos se apagaron poco a poco, y todo comenzó a transcurrir a una velocidad muy lenta, como si intentara moverse en vano debajo del agua. Pudo ver con toda claridad a Dolphin, de pie a unos diez metros de su posición, con la mano extendida hacia ella. Pudo ver como la mortal energía invisible abría el suelo en su avance, como Gourry, Zel y Ameria apenas comenzaban a girar sus cabezas hacia un lado, siguiendo el trayecto del increíble poder, sin entender aún del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, finalmente, también pudo ver la sombra blanca que se movió a toda velocidad a su lado, justo cuando la explosión de energía ya estaba sobre ella. Entonces, de pronto, tan bruscamente como se habían esfumado, el sonido y el movimiento volvieron a su cauce normal; un estruendo ensordecedor acompañado por los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros.

Lina se encontró a sí misma, de repente, con ambos brazos alzados en forma instintiva, intentando protegerse del inminente daño que nunca llegó. Confusa, perpleja, pudo notar, a través del estrecho espacio entre su rostro y su antebrazo, como el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietaba profundamente. Toda la fortaleza pareció sacudirse con violencia, desde los cimientos hasta el techo. Y el estruendo…aquel inacabable estruendo. Casi resistiéndose a ello, Lina bajó levemente los brazos intentado ver lo que ocurría.

– _¿T…tú?_

La capa blanca meciéndose incontrolablemente contra el aire huracanado fue lo primero que logró ver. Amel finalmente se había movido. Sin que siquiera llegara a notarlo, el joven de la cicatriz se había interpuesto entre ella y el monstruoso poder de Dolphin, conteniéndolo con un poderoso escudo de Magia Blanca. En ese momento Lina vio como el suelo se agrietaba en torno a los pies de Amel, el cual parecía clavado a las baldosas, como si intentara resistirse a un increíble viento que pujaba por arrancarlo de su posición. Tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia adelante, y la energía de Dolphin chocaba violentamente contra las palmas de sus manos, furiosa, intentando continuar con su destructivo avance hacia ella. El poderoso viento, el cual parecía provenir de la colisión de energías, era el causante del ensordecedor estruendo que se extendía por toda la habitación, agitando furiosamente los cabellos negros y la capa blanca del joven. Amel soltó un gruñido, observando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Lina notó que apretaba tanto los dientes que un delgado hilillo de sangre comenzaba a resbalar por la comisura de sus labios.

– _¡Muévete! – _gritó Amel, dejándose caer sobre una rodilla.

Lina no supo como lo hizo, pero logró saltar hacia un lado, apartándose del trayecto de la mortal energía. En cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance del poder de Dolphin, Amel liberó su escudo, saliendo despedido hacia atrás como si fuera una bala de cañón. Sentada sobre las baldosas, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, Lina vio como Amel chocaba violentamente contra uno de los muros negros, cayendo hacia el suelo como si fuera una gota de agua deslizándose por la pared. Sin embargo, el joven se las arregló para caer sobre sus rodillas; y cuando alzó la cabeza ya había desenfundado completamente su espada blanca.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan confuso que Lina no pudo asegurar que fue lo que vio exactamente. En un parpadeo, Dolphin se había materializado a solo unos metros de Amel, suspendida en el aire, y este se arrojó contra ella a una velocidad sobrehumana, sujetando la espada con ambas manos. Todo lo que pudo ver luego fue una sombra blanca y una azul interceptándose en el aire en un movimiento que fue como un rayo, seguido de un sonido seco, duro.

Amel cayó sobre sus rodillas, de espaldas a Dolphin. Aún sujetaba firmemente su espada en la diestra, pero no tardó en llevarse la mano libre hacia la boca, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado. Lina pudo escuchar las voces asustadas de Gourry y Ameria a sus espaldas, y la exclamación de enfado y asombro de Zelgadiss. Sin duda alguna, ellos también notaban como Amel tosía roncamente, con los ojos cerrados, y como la sangre escapaba abundante entre los dedos que le cubrían la boca.

– _Una herida interna… – _escuchó susurrar a Zelgadiss.

Casi como si corroborara sus palabras, Amel se precipitó hacia adelante, forzándose a clavar la espada en el suelo para no caer de cara contra las baldosas. Tosió una vez más, expulsando un grueso borbotón de sangre de entre los labios. Detrás de ella, Ameria ahogó un gemido de impotencia. La impresión y la desesperación hicieron que ella misma apartara la vista hacia un lado, y entonces fue que vio a Dolphin. La Señora de los Mares se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de Amel, dándole la espalda. Tenía el mentón ligeramente inclinado, con la vista enfocada hacia abajo. Parecía estar absorta contemplando algo, y la expresión de su rostro era casi de curiosidad. Cuando logró ver a qué se debía, Lina abrió los ojos como platos, perpleja de pies a cabeza.

– _Pero mira lo que has hecho… – _reflexionó tranquilamente Dolphin, observando el muñón donde antes había estado su brazo derecho.

Lina no supo decir si la exclamación contenida de asombro provino de ella misma o de sus amigos. El brazo derecho de Dolphin se encontraba cercenado a la altura del codo, y una sangre espesa y negra le caía a borbotones de la herida. Asimismo, un fino hilo de humo negro brotaba del muñón, una sustancia densa y oscura que parecía provenir del interior del cuerpo de la mazoku. A solo unos pasos de distancia del lugar donde se había producido el terrible choque, se encontraba el brazo de la Señora de los Mares, tendido en el suelo con los dedos tensados como garras.

Tambaleándose a punto de caer, Amel intentó incorporarse, con la espada sirviéndole como apoyo. Un oscuro manchón de sangre comenzó a formarse bajo las ropas blancas del joven, justo por encima del abdomen. Dolphin se volvió hacia él con gesto aburrido, como si no le hubiera pasado absolutamente nada a su brazo, y luego agitó la mano que le quedaba. Amel abrió los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos cuando una poderosa energía invisible lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar a través de la habitación hasta incrustarse de espaldas contra uno de los muros. Esta vez, el joven no volvió a levantarse; permaneció sentado en el suelo con las espaldas cargadas contra la pared, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración entrecortada.

Lina contempló espantada la escena, y, al igual que ella, tanto Gourry como Zelgadiss hicieron ademán de moverse, de interponerse entre Amel y la mazoku e iniciar la contraofensiva. Sin embargo, al dar apenas el primer paso, Deep Sea Dolphin desapareció bruscamente en el aire en una estela de humo, reapareciendo al instante delante del maltrecho Amel, a menos de un metro de distancia. El joven de la cicatriz levantó lentamente la cabeza, clavando una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro sonriente de la Señora de los Mares.

– _Mi pobre y querido Amel – _dijo la mazoku en tono afable, ignorando por completo la sangre que manaba del lugar donde antes había estado su brazo_ – Una y otra vez demuestras por qué eras el más fuerte y astuto subordinado entre todos los generales y sacerdotes; el digno sucesor del Amo de los Infiernos… Escúchame bien ahora, esto no tiene por qué terminar así para ti… Únete a mí en reemplazo de mis niñas, sírveme como serviste a Phibrizzo en la Guerra del Descenso, y te prometo que tu venganza contra Zellas y su maldito sacerdote será finalmente cumplida._

Lina se inquietó al oír estas palabras. Durante todo ese tiempo, el sentimiento de odio y desprecio de Amel hacia sus pares era lo único que lo había mantenido unido a ellos. Dolphin ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de alcanzar aquello que ellos mismos habían contribuido a frustrar: su venganza en contra de Zellas Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias. ¿Qué podían ofrecerle ellos a cambio?

Sin embargo, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el silencio fue la única respuesta que Dolphin obtuvo. Los labios de Amel se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio, y sus ojos se transformaron en dos gélidos témpanos de hielo que atravesaron como cuchillas a la mazoku.

– _¿Mi venganza dices…? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Cuando escapé de ustedes hace más de mil años, me juré que nunca jamás volvería a ser el esclavo de una ambición ajena, que viviría y moriría por mi propia cuenta… _ – Amel afiló una media sonrisa cargada de desprecio_ – Jamás viviré bajo la sombra de alguien como tú, Dolphin. No eres más que la misma basura de la que una vez renegué._

Todo rastro de calidez se esfumó por completo del rostro de Deep Sea Dolphin, la cual observó a Amel con sus inmensos ojos encendidos como brasas.

– _Bien. Muere entonces… _

– _¡No! – _gritó Lina, alzando el brazo hacia ellos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Dolphin chasqueó los dedos de la mano que aún tenía y Amel se enterró aún más contra la pared en la que se apoyaba, abriendo los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. Sus ropas blancas se tiñeron de rojo en múltiples explosiones de sangre, enterrándose más y más en la roca. Un segundo después ya todo había terminado. La pared detrás del joven explotó en mil pedazos, sepultándolo en una gigantesca montaña de escombros negros. Dolphin observó con rostro inexpresivo el lugar donde Amel había estado, con la mano extendida hacia adelante y los dedos mayor y pulgar aún unidos. Entonces miró por encima del hombro, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en Lina.

La hechicera no pudo evitar retroceder sobre sus pies, espantada. Nadie conocía mejor que ella el poder de Amel. La energía demoníaca de su alma mazoku le otorgaba una fuerza, una velocidad y una capacidad mágica increíbles, pero por debajo de todo aquello continuaba siendo un simple ser humano, tan frágil como ella misma lo era. Si había muerto bajo los escombros y las rocas, entonces sus posibilidades de triunfar se habían reducido drásticamente…

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, Zelgadiss fue el primero en reaccionar.

– _¡Ahora! – _exclamó el joven hechicero, alzando su espada en pose ofensiva, consciente de que debían aprovechar cuanto antes, y al máximo, el daño que Amel le había causado a la mazoku.

De improviso, Lina recordó los planes que habían trazado antes de llegar hasta la Torre Negra, planes en los que ella había fingido participar… Zelgadiss podía invocar el poder de Ceiphied, y ella aún podía hacer lo propio con la Ragna Blade, si lograba hacerse con los minutos necesarios para invocarla a su máximo poder.

Pero Dolphin jamás les concedió esos preciosos minutos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, sin siquiera voltear para encararlos, la Señora del Mar Profundo alzó su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba…y el infierno se desató sobre ellos.

La fortaleza entera comenzó a temblar y a sacudirse con violencia, las baldosas fueron arrancadas de cuajo en torno a ella, mientras las columnas caían una detrás de otra. La destrucción avanzó hacia ellos como si fuera una inmensa esfera invisible emergiendo de la propia tierra, aumentando cada vez más y más su tamaño a una velocidad aterradora. Lina pudo ver como Ameria y Zelgadiss levantaban al unísono sus manos, invocando desesperadamente los escudos protectores de Magia Blanca.

"_Es inútil…"_ pensó ella, y durante un instante de locura se sintió tentada de gritárselos a la cara. Pero el instante de irracionalidad duró poco tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo Lina pudo ver a Gourry, de pie detrás de ella, intentando mantener el equilibrio en un suelo que amenazaba con estallar.

"_Gourry…"_

Lina no necesitó pensarlo más. Con un movimiento desesperado, extendió ambas manos a modo de escudo, al igual que Ameria y Zelgadiss, invocando el poder potenciador de sus talismanes y el conjuro defensivo casi al mismo tiempo. Y eso fue lo último que pudo ver, o sentir, antes de salir disparada violentamente hacia atrás; antes de que la inconmensurable masa de destrucción terminara por engullir completamente la habitación.

**. . .**

La gruesa capa de nubes le daba al firmamento un tono negro azabache, ocultando todo rastro del brillo de plata de la luna y las estrellas. De tanto en tanto el cielo se iluminaba bruscamente, escuchándose luego el lejano retumbar del trueno. Esos escasos instantes de luz le permitían ver con toda claridad la inacabable hueste, miles y miles de hombres en armaduras negras, marchando tan silenciosos como espectros. Y quizás eso fueran, teniendo en cuenta la nefasta verdad revelada hacía ya casi veinte días.

– _Son demasiados… _– escuchó murmurar a un hombre cerca de él, un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años, con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

Philionel inclinó levemente la cabeza, sombrío. Iba ataviado con una espléndida armadura blanca con diseños en oro, ligera y resistente. Una larga capa negra caía sobre sus espaldas, sujeta a un hombro con un pequeño broche dorado con la forma del emblema real de Saillune. Colocando ambas manos sobre la empuñadura del espadón en su cinto, el príncipe caviló en silencio. El chico tenía razón; eran muchos, demasiados. Más allá de las almenas que coronaban el muro, unos veinte metros por debajo de su posición, un ejército de casi treinta mil hombres se extendía como una gigantesca manta negra sobre el valle que rodeaba Saillune. La hueste estaba formada en filas ordenadas, cada una compuesta por varios cientos de guerreros, armando un gigantesco rectángulo de escudos, espadas y lanzas. Detrás de las últimas filas, y a los lados de la formación rectangular, toda una hilera de catapultas de hierro y madera aguardaba, cada una de ellas cargada con rocas inmensas y redondas.

Philionel sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Quent Tallhart, el único sobreviviente del grupo de exploradores, no había mentido. Aquellos malditos estaban decididos a superar los muros y destruir su ciudad, y para ello no solo habían llevado catapultas… Por delante de la primera línea, una hilera de cinco enormes arietes se alzaba en forma amenazadora, con la afilada punta de los troncos apuntando directo hacia las puertas del reino. A su vez, pudo contar más de quince torres de asalto desperdigadas alrededor de la formación, cada una de ellas tan alta como las propias murallas de Saillune. Y luego estaban los numerosos escorpiones con sus lanzas de hierro, las sogas, las escaleras de asalto, los carromatos llenos a rebosar de armas y equipo…

No, Quent no había mentido.

Un nuevo rayo iluminó intensamente el cielo, transformando el mundo en una imagen en blanco y negro. El príncipe Philionel pudo ver claramente al corpulento Hárek de pie a su lado, vestido con cota de malla y armadura plateada sobre el uniforme reglamentario del ejército. Hárek era un hombre que rozaba los dos metros de altura, con un pecho amplio y brazos como troncos. Llevaba el cabello negro muy corto, al igual que la cuidada barba que rodeaba su mentón y su mandíbula. Contar con alguien como él a su lado para ayudarlo a dirigir la defensa de los muros le proporcionó cierto alivio. Hárek era el capitán de la Guardia del Príncipe, casi su guardaespaldas personal. Pero era más que eso en realidad. Hárek también era su amigo, y el mejor guerrero de todo Saillune.

– _Espero que Igvin la esté pasando mejor que nosotros _– murmuró Hárek, observando con el ceño fruncido el enorme ejército que se extendía ante ellos.

Aquellas palabras lo perturbaron más de lo que habría esperado. Sabía que la hueste más allá del muro era solo la mitad de la fuerza que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos; sabía que los otros treinta mil o veinte mil guerreros negros se encontraban en la cara sur de las murallas, acercándose desde la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros. Lo sabía, si, pero durante unos gratos instantes lo había olvidado. La sola visión del inmenso ejército del otro lado de las murallas le había hecho sentir que nada podía ser peor que aquello…

Pero lo era.

– _Igvin es veterano de cien batallas, y el más brillante estratega que jamás ha tenido Saillune – _contestó finalmente Philionel_ – El lado sur del reino se encuentra a salvo en sus manos._

"_Tan a salvo como lo puede estar aquí" _agregó para sus adentros, pero sus hombres no necesitaban oír esas palabras.

Tanto a sus espaldas como a su izquierda y derecha, miles de soldados de Saillune lo rodeaban, ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo de la muralla. Los había de todos los tipos habidos y por haber: jóvenes y veteranos, guerreros experimentados y civiles que jamás habían combatido antes, arqueros e infantes, oficiales de alto rango y soldados rasos… Y ubicados en los puntos más altos del muro, en las torres y atalayas de vigilancia, se encontraban los hechiceros. Allí residía su verdadera esperanza de evitar que los muros fueran superados, pues solo a través de poderosos conjuros ofensivos serían capaces de destruir las catapultas, los arietes y las torres de asalto…

Pasara lo que pasara, no podían permitir que la lucha se trasladara al interior de las murallas.

Tenía esa idea en mente cuando, de improviso, el silencio se hizo a lo largo de toda aquella sección del muro. Philionel frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás de reojo. Las nerviosas conversaciones y los comentarios dichos en susurros habían cesado, siendo reemplazados por un silencio que permitió oír algo más; un lejano retumbar que se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte. Philionel volteó bruscamente hacia las almenas, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que iba a ver más allá del muro.

La infantería de la interminable hueste había dejado atrás su lento avance por los campos de Saillune. De repente, los casi treinta mil hombres se echaron a la carrera al mismo tiempo, en una estampida de acero oscuro. Detrás de ellos, y a los flancos, las catapultas y las torres de asedio fueron empujadas sobre sus ruedas con mayor ímpetu; por delante, varias decenas de hombres comenzaron a arrastrar los arietes, siendo rápidamente sobrepasados por la infantería a pie. Justo en el instante en que los primeros guerreros llegaron a la base de las murallas, cargando sogas y escaleras, las primeras rocas salieron despedidas de las catapultas. Las exclamaciones de asombro y las maldiciones se elevaron entre los defensores cuando las inmensas rocas golpearon el muro, sacudiéndolo como si fuera una rama en medio de una tormenta. Algunas otras, más pequeñas y livianas, lograron superar las murallas, impactando contra la ciudad desierta a sus espaldas. Philionel agradeció a los Dioses que los civiles ya se encontraran a salvo en la galería subterránea bajo el palacio, pues pudo ver claramente como una gran torre era derribada con espantosa facilidad, y como una casona de tres pisos volaba en mil pedazos.

Había comenzado… Finalmente había comenzado…

El príncipe desenfundó totalmente su espada, volviéndose hacia sus hombres. Eran cientos, formados en hileras ordenadas frente a él. Más lejos, a lo largo de toda la muralla, otras unidades de cientos de soldados se repartían, cada una a cargo de un alto oficial del ejército. El estaba al mando de aquella, con el gran Hárek secundándolo.

– _Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí _– exclamó con voz fuerte y clara –_ Nos hemos estado preparando durante meses para este momento, y ahora, el día finalmente ha llegado. Más allá de estos muros se encuentra la oscuridad, la destrucción, la muerte de la humanidad. No podemos permitir que esas sombras caigan sobre Saillune, nuestro reino, nuestro hogar _– Philionel alzó su espada, un esplendido mandoble del mejor de los aceros. A sus espaldas, el retumbar de los hombres acercándose a los muros era cada vez más fuerte_ – Luchemos, hermanos míos, por nuestro hogar, por nuestras vidas y la de nuestros hijos… ¡Luchemos por Saillune!_

Los soldados rompieron en gritos y exclamaciones, alzando sus puños y espadas en el aire.

– _¡Por el príncipe Philionel! – _exclamaron mil voces _– ¡Por Saillune!_

Philionel se dio vuelta nuevamente, concentrándose en la marea negra que avanzaba hacia los muros. Las catapultas estaban siendo recargadas, y no tardarían en ser utilizadas otra vez.

– _Un gran discurso, su alteza – _dijo Hárek con una media sonrisa, ensombreciendo al instante su expresión_ – Esto no es más que una distracción. La infantería avanza en avalancha hacia los muros para que nos concentremos en ella, y no en los arietes y las torres de asedio._

– _Lo sé – _contestó seriamente el príncipe_ – Pero también traen sogas y escaleras con ellos, no podemos dejar que trepen los muros… _– alzó su mano izquierda, observando atentamente como la primera fila de guerreros negros alcanzaba la base de la muralla veinte metros más abajo_ – Arqueros… ¡Ahora! ¡Fuego a discreción!_

Philionel bajó bruscamente la mano, y una tormenta de flechas emergió desde las almenas y las torres de vigilancia. En la base del muro, cientos de guerreros enemigos cayeron muertos, o letalmente heridos, pero muchos otros miles continuaron su avance, intentando amarrar las sogas y afirmar las escaleras. Los arqueros no necesitaron que la orden se repitiera, ni tampoco los hechiceros ubicados en las torres de vigilancia más altas. De repente, el cielo se cubrió de flechas y destellos de fuego y hielo, los cuales devastaron las filas enemigas que se acumulaban contra las murallas. Pero aún así su avance no pareció detenerse. Eran miles y miles, y cada vez que uno caía dos más perecían surgir de la nada para retomar su posición.

En medio de aquel caos de gritos, flechas y destellos de hechicería, la segunda carga de las catapultas llegó con un silbido aterrador. Esa vez no contaron con tanta suerte como en la primera. Varias rocas impactaron contra las murallas, sacudiéndola tanto que algunos hombres cayeron al vacío desde las almenas. Otra golpeó directamente sobre la parte superior del muro, aplastando a más de diez hombres que se encontraban parapetados con sus arcos y flechas. El crujido de la carne y los huesos, los alaridos de dolor y la mancha roja que quedó en el lugar donde los soldados habían estado, revolvieron el estómago a Philionel.

– _Hay que hacer algo con esas catapultas, o nos despedazarán a todos – _murmuró seriamente Hárek, acuclillado detrás de una almena.

– _Aún se encuentran fuera del alcance de nuestros hechiceros – _replicó Philionel.

– _Pues que ayuden a evitar que nos aplasten las malditas cabezas entonces _– Hárek se incorporó enérgicamente, haciendo señas hacia las torres de los hechiceros_ – ¡Eh, ustedes_! _¡Detengan esas condenadas rocas, destrúyanlas en el aire con sus conjuros!_

Philionel pensó que algo como aquello no era plausible, pero gracias a los Dioses se equivocó. La siguiente carga de las catapultas voló hacia ellos con el mismo espeluznante silbido; pero esta vez los hechiceros estaban preparados. Las rocas explotaron en el aire al recibir de lleno los hechizos de Magia Shamánica, como si los magos en las torres estuvieran cazando aves con una ballesta. Solo una logró atravesar los conjuros, impactando inofensivamente contra la cara externa de los muros.

Pero no había tiempo para festejar los pequeños triunfos. Las primeras torres de asalto se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de las murallas. Se trataba de inmensas edificaciones de madera y hierro, con ruedas en su base que les permitían ser arrastradas de un lado a otro. Philionel sabía que cada una de ellas se encontraba llena a rebosar de guerreros enemigos, si solo una lograba alcanzar el borde del muro aquello se convertiría en una encarnizada lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

– _¡Hechiceros, las torres! _– gritó, incorporándose de un salto.

Los magos obedecieron, y un segundo después las dos torres más cercanas se convirtieron en inmensas columnas de fuego, las cuales cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la horda que se arremolinaba a los pies de los muros. Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

– _¡Escaleras! _– gritó alguien.

Veinte metros más abajo, muchos guerreros negros habían logrado emplazar las escaleras de asalto, comenzando un rápido ascenso a través de la piedra.

– _¡Flechas y aceite! – _vociferó Hárek, derribando de un puñetazo al primer hombre que se asomó por las almenas.

Su orden no se hizo esperar. Los arqueros desviaron sus proyectiles hacia los miles de hombres que trepaban la muralla, como si fueran enormes hormigas negras, mientras los calderos llenos a rebosar de aceite hirviendo eran volcados desde el borde superior. Aquella era un arma horrible y cruel…pero sumamente efectiva. Los alaridos de dolor les llegaron claramente un segundo después, a pesar de la gran distancia que había entre ellos y sus atacantes. Sin embargo, el avance apenas era contenido. Philionel se encontró a sí mismo blandiendo su espada a diestra y siniestra, cercenando las manos y brazos que se asomaban de a cientos por las almenas. Y lo mismo hacían los hombres a su alrededor. Hárek se enfrentó a dos enemigos que habían logrado llegar al otro lado del muro, decapitando a uno y arrojando al otro hacia el abismo de un puñetazo. Sobre sus cabezas, decenas de inmensas lanzas de hierro surcaron el aire, algunas impactando inofensivamente contra la muralla, y muchas otras atravesando brutalmente a sus hombres como si fueran muñecos de paja.

– _¡Los escorpiones! ¡Han comenzado a disparar los escorpiones! – _gritó a todo pulmón Philionel_ – ¡Hechiceros, encárguense de ellos!_

– _¡Torres! _– gritó un joven oficial casi al mismo tiempo que él, mientras derribaba a los enemigos que continuaban asomándose una tras otro_._

Los magos más próximos dieron prioridad a las dos torres de asedio que ya se encontraban a solo unos metros de las murallas, logrando derribar la primera con una ráfaga de Bolas de Fuego. Pero entonces se oyó el silbido…y una inmensa roca redonda golpeó de lleno la torre de hechiceros, haciéndola volar en pedazos por los aires. Philionel contempló atónito como la construcción de piedra caía en una lluvia de humo y escombros, oyendo a sus espaldas el aterrador crujido de la torre de asalto enemiga al chocar contra el borde del muro. El príncipe se dio vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, observando como la compuerta de la torre se abría de un tirón, liberando a todo un contingente de guerreros en armaduras negras. Philionel alzó su hoja.

– _¡Espadas y lanzas, firmes! – _gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacerse oír por sobre la cacofonía de gritos, acero y explosiones de piedra_ – ¡No los dejen avanzar!_

Sus palabras fueron el preludio de la carnicería que se inició a continuación. La batalla de contención y contraataque se trasladó a los muros en una sangrienta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los hombres de Saillune, vestidos con sus túnicas azules y sus brillantes armaduras plateadas, cargaron de lleno contra los guerreros oscuros de Dolphin, hombres brutales cubiertos de corazas y capas negras.

Philionel, a la cabeza de sus hombres, avanzó soltando un feroz grito de batalla, el cual se unió a los otros miles y miles que atravesaban la noche. Armado con su enorme mandoble de acero, el príncipe enfrentó a tres enemigos a la vez, desviando sus hachas y espadas negras. La punta de su acero se hundió con violencia en el cuello de uno, atravesando luego la armadura, la carne y el hueso del segundo, justo en el pecho. Arrancó la hoja del cuerpo dando un fuerte tirón, y luego la hizo girar sobre su cabeza, cercenando el brazo del tercer enemigo. El hombre retrocedió soltando un agudo alarido, y luego cayó por el borde del muro, dejando una estela roja en el aire. En realidad, todo el aire, parecía haberse teñido de pronto de una leve llovizna escarlata. Alrededor del príncipe el caos reinaba. Cientos y cientos de hombres combatían sobre el muro, apiñados unos contra otros en una masa informe de túnicas azules, armaduras negras y alaridos atroces de dolor. Pudo ver como uno de los hombres de Dolphin derribaba a un joven del ejército real, partiéndole en dos el rostro con su hacha de combate. Pudo ver como uno de los guerreros negros era apuñalado en la garganta una y otra vez por un hombre que, en su vida de civil, debió haber sido un simple campesino. Vio como, solo a unos pocos metros de él, Hárek se medía contra cuatro enemigos a la vez, derribándolos como si fueran estafermos de entrenamiento. Más allá, dos soldados negros redujeron a uno de sus hombres, decapitándolo a la altura de la nariz de un brutal mandoble. Y también vio los cadáveres, y los heridos; los cientos de heridos desparramados sobre el suelo, gritando de dolor y llorando de miedo, convirtiendo la piedra del suelo en una superficie roja y resbaladiza.

– _¡Por Saillune! ¡Por Saillune! – _gritó Philionel, abriéndose paso entre sus enemigos como si fuera un toro desbocado.

Cada uno de sus golpes llevaba una fuerza monstruosa, producto de la ira, la euforia y la adrenalina, que lo recorría por dentro como si fuera un volcán. Un soldado enemigo se interpuso en su camino, y el mandoble que le asestó en el rostro fue con tanta fuerza que toda su cabeza pareció estallar. Otros dos más intentaron detenerlo, y él los embistió con rabia, arrojándolos del muro con un fuerte empellón. Delante de él un soldado de la guardia cayó al suelo, derribado por uno de los guerreros negros. Philionel lo salvó hundiendo su acero en la espalda del enemigo, el cual se desplomó como una marioneta desarticulada, muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

Pero el monarca no podía detenerse allí… Continuó avanzando entre la masa de espadas y armaduras como una tromba, derribando cualquier silueta negra que se cruzaba por su camino. Sus brazos se movieron como impulsados por una fuerza sobrehumana, cortando y abriendo carne y armaduras por igual. Hasta que de pronto se encontró rodeado. Seis guerreros lo encerraron en un círculo de acero negro, arrojándose sobre él en forma simultánea. El príncipe gruñó, derribando a uno de un puñetazo en la cara y ultimando a otro de un certero mandoble horizontal. Consiguió dejar fuera de combate a un tercero cercenándole la pierna de un solo y limpio golpe de espada, y de levantar del suelo al cuarto con un poderoso puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. Pero el quintó lo golpeó por la espalda con el pendón de su hacha, arrojándolo de rodillas contra el suelo. Philionel intentó levantarse, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, viendo como la última sombra se abalanzaba sobre él. No lo lograría a tiempo…

Pero el joven que emergió de entre el caos de metal y sangre le dio la oportunidad de seguir luchado por su hogar.

El muchacho se arrojó sobre el enemigo de pie frente a Philionel, abriéndole el rostro de un potente mandoble horizontal. El que lo había derribado por la espalda cargó furioso contra el chico, pero este giró sobre sí mismo con un movimiento suave como la seda, hundiendo el acero al costado del cuello. Aún aturdido por el golpe que había recibido en la nuca, Philionel sintió como la mano del muchacho lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Era un joven alto, atlético, de ojos y cabellos castaños. Su rostro perfectamente afeitado era el de un chico de no más de veinte años. Entonces lo reconoció.

– _Tú…_

– _Quent Tallhart para servirlo, mi señor – _dijo el joven, sonriendo fieramente_._

El príncipe también sonrió.

– _Pues ayúdame, Quent. Ayúdame a acabar con estos demonios._

– _Como su alteza ordene._

Hombro con hombro, Philionel y Quent volvieron a la carga. Los guerreros negros intentaron rodearlos en su avance, pero ellos se escurrieron con la agilidad de una serpiente, contraatacando con toda la rabia y la furia por sus compañeros caídos. Quent había dicho ser solo un cabo, pero armado con su espada bastarda parecía casi tan letal como el mismo Hárek. Su contextura alta y delgada le daba una velocidad y una flexibilidad considerables, las cuales aprovechaba al máximo para eludir las estocadas enemigas y contraatacar con golpes fuertes y precisos. Philionel, en cambio, se abrió paso haciendo uso de su increíble capacidad física. Sus golpes llevaban tanta fuerza que los miembros de sus enemigos volaban por los aires con cada golpe que daba.

Quent acorraló al último de ellos contra las almenas, seguido de cerca por el príncipe. Arrojándose al suelo, el joven eludió el hachazo del guerrero de Dolphin, derribándolo con una veloz patada directo al punto de apoyo de sus piernas. Philionel terminó el trabajo hundiendo su acero en el pecho del caído, con tanta fuerza que atravesó la armadura y el hueso como si fueran mantequilla. De pie en el borde del muro, junto a las almenas, pudo ver como el primer ariete avanzaba a toda velocidad contra las puertas de entrada a la ciudad. Philionel señaló hacia abajo con su espada, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada las torres de los hechiceros. Pero éstos ya sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer. Una esfera de luz salió disparada de algún punto de los muros, impactando de forma directa contra el ariete. La máquina de guerra estalló en llamas, al igual que los soldados enemigos que la movían hacia las puertas.

Y entonces el interminable estruendo de la batalla se detuvo, siendo reemplazado por un silencio espeso, intranquilo, solo alterado por el constante sollozo de los heridos. Philionel echó un vistazo alrededor, sintiendo que los músculos le ardían y que sus pulmones se habían encogido de repente. La muralla estaba llena a rebosar de cadáveres, sangre y armas desparramadas por todos lados, pero gran parte de su unidad aún continuaba en pie. El sonido áspero de los hombres trepando por las murallas también se había detenido, al igual que el silbido de las catapultas, como si la mismísima Dolphin hubiera decidido concederles una pequeña tregua. Se percató de que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes se observaban entre sí, aturdidos, como si estuvieran sorprendidos de seguir con vida.

– _¡Victoria! – _gritó de repente alguien_ – ¡Tenemos victoria!_

Los gritos de júbilo y los puños alzados se sucedieron uno tras otro, pero Philionel intentó mantener la cabeza fría. Aquello no era más que un muy pequeño triunfo, solo un grano de arena del desierto que aún debían recorrer, y así también lo vio Hárek.

– _Apenas se trataba de una unidad de asalto, de los hombres de una sola torre – _gruñó el capitán de su Guardia Personal. Avanzaba hacia Philionel a paso lento, con un ojo cerrado debido al reguero de sangre que le manaba del delgado corte en la frente_ – El enemigo continúa allí, del otro lado de las murallas, listo para destruirnos _– a pesar de todo, Hárek sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros_ – Aunque no voy a negar que ha sido un buen comienzo._

Philionel lo escuchó sin decir nada, y luego volteó, acercándose a paso lento hacia las almenas. Quent y Hárek lo siguieron atentamente con la mirada. Durante un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que no siguieran allí, de que se hubieran esfumado. Pero los Dioses parecían tener cierto gusto en burlarse de las plegarias de los hombres.

La enorme masa de sombras negras continuaba a los pies de la ciudad, en la base de las murallas; un mar inacabable de espadas, lanzas y hachas. A lo lejos, por detrás y a los flancos del gigantesco ejército, las catapultas y los escorpiones eran recargados con rocas y lanzas de hierro, y las torres de asedio más lejanas continuaban su lento avance. Philionel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, clavando la vista en el horizonte negro de la noche. Más lejos aún, hacia el sur del reino, pequeños fuegos brillaban sobre las murallas. La batalla también se había iniciado allí…

El príncipe apoyó ambas manos sobre las almenas, contemplando sombríamente la imponente marcha del enemigo. Recién entonces notó como su regia armadura blanca se había vuelto macabramente roja. La sangre de sus enemigos contrastaba a sobremanera con el blanco de su atuendo, lo cual le revolvió el estómago hasta casi hacerlo vomitar. Él siempre había sido un hombre de paz…un hombre justo que trataba de resolver todo a través del diálogo y la diplomacia, nunca por medio de las armas… Se sentía orgulloso de ello, y del modo que había logrado inculcar esa forma de vida y pensamiento en su adorada hija. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer un hombre, un padre, un rey, cuando la vida de todo su pueblo era amenazada de ese modo; cuando la paz y la razón no podían imponerse sobre la negra ambición de los abismos? ¿Podía eso justificar todas las vidas que había cegado esa noche…? Elevó la vista hacia el firmamento, como si esperara una respuesta.

Los Dioses no contestaron.

O tal vez sí lo hicieron…

De improviso, como si fuera un oscuro presagio de lo que aún estaba por venir, el cielo se iluminó con un rayo descomunal, el cual fue seguido de un trueno que hizo retumbar toda la ciudad a sus espaldas. Las primeras gotas de la tormenta comenzaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla, salpicándole el rostro y las manos cubiertas de sangre. En ese momento, un único pensamiento acudió a su mente.

– _Zelgadiss, Lina, Gourry…Ameria… Apresúrense – _susurró para sí mismo, observando como la gigantesca hueste reiniciaba la ofensiva, arrastrando los arietes restantes a toda velocidad.

**. . .**

El mundo parecía haberse reducido a una masa negra e informe de oscuridad, un abismo de sombras sin principio ni fin. Los sonidos se oían lejanos, apagados, simples ecos de roca fragmentada cayendo contra el suelo. En medio de aquella inmensidad oscura, él no estaba en ningún lugar; flotaba a la deriva, en una extraña consciencia de su propia inconsciencia. Hasta que consiguió abrir los ojos.

La mancha oscura que era el mundo se transformó de repente en un paisaje gris y pardo, en un aire repleto de un polvo y un humo tan espesos que no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna otra cosa.

Gourry parpadeó varias veces en forma confusa, sintiendo la fría piedra bajo sus espaldas. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba envuelto en una impenetrable nube de humo, tan densa que le resultaba imposible ver más allá de su mano extendida.

– _¿Qué…que ha sucedido? –_ murmuró para sí con un hilo de voz.

Durante unos confusos instantes, fue incapaz de recordar que había sucedido, o donde se encontraba. Tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo, se sentía cansado y desorientado, como si lo hubieran molido a golpes de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

De repente, las imágenes lo golpearon en forma tan repentina como implacable, sucediéndose una tras otra en su mente. Dolphin, Deep Sea Dolphin… Todo se debía a ella… La Señora de los Mares había alzado la mano que aún le quedaba, concentrando una pequeña esfera de energía negra en su palma. Luego todo se convirtió en una maldita locura. Podía recordar la inmensa onda expansiva emergiendo en torno a la mazoku, una enorme esfera de energía invisible que creció destruyendo todo a su paso. Recordaba haber visto a Zelgadiss y a Ameria intentando contener aquella increíble presión, y como Lina se les había unido luego.

"_Lina…"_

El miedo heló la sangre en sus venas al notar que ella no se encontraba allí. Gourry intentó incorporarse, apresurado, pero una agudísima punzada de dolor lo arrojó de cara al suelo. El espadachín jadeó, llevando ambas manos hacia el muslo de su pierna izquierda. Un afilado trozo de roca oscura se enterraba profundamente en la cara externa de su muslo, haciéndolo sangrar a borbotones. Gourry se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas contra el suelo, sudando de pies a cabeza. El repentino dolor lo había mareado, provocándole una horrible sensación de náuseas en la boca del estómago. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo el frío mármol negro contra sus mejillas. En todas direcciones, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una densa niebla de polvo grisáceo, la cual se movía lentamente como si tuviera vida propia. De tanto en tanto, la silueta de una columna derribada, o de un enorme bloque de mármol, se hacía visible entre el humo, pero fuera de eso la visibilidad era prácticamente nula.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que se vio obligado a permanecer pegado al suelo, con los dientes apretados. Aquella maldita roca no le iba a permitir moverse ni un solo paso. Gourry suspiró profundamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Debía permanecer tranquilo, lo sabía, pero el corazón se le aceleró tanto que casi pudo sentirlo presionando contra su pecho. Aquello iba a doler... Con un movimiento seco, rápido, el espadachín jaló hacia arriba el trozo de piedra negra, arrancándoselo del músculo de un solo tirón.

El dolor lo golpeó tan intensamente que estuvo a un paso de caer desmayado allí mismo. No obstante, se las arregló para permanecer consciente, presionando la herida con una de sus manos. La sangre escapó furiosamente entre sus dedos mientras se quitaba torpemente el cinturón con la mano libre. Sin perder un segundo, Gourry colocó el cinto alrededor de su muslo izquierdo, apretándolo en un firme torniquete. La hemorragia se detuvo, aunque no así el intenso dolor que lo atravesaba desde el muslo hasta la cadera.

Intentando no pensar en ello, Gourry se incorporó sujetándose de una columna cercana, con la cual casi chocó al no haberla visto entre el humo y el polvo. El espadachín entrecerró los ojos, intentando vislumbrar que había más allá de aquella niebla grisácea. Fue inútil. El polvo y el humo eran tales que no pudo evitar pensar que Dolphin había derribado toda la maldita fortaleza, con sus toneladas y toneladas de mármol negro. Pero no importaba. Debía encontrar a Lina.

Inclinándose torpemente, Gourry recogió su espada, la cual había caído unos cuantos metros más allá del charco de sangre sobre el cual había estado tendido. Cargando la hoja sobre el hombre, el espadachín se adentró rengueando en la espesa niebla que envolvía todo a su alrededor.

– _Lina…espérame…_

**. **

Avanzó casi a ciegas entre la niebla grisácea que envolvía el aire, tanteando torpemente con ambas manos. La inmensa habitación de la Fortaleza Negra, si bien oscura y lúgubre desde un principio, parecía haberse reducido a un pozo humeante y amorfo. Los grandiosos contornos de las columnas y los muros apenas si podían vislumbrarse entre el humo pardo que bailoteaba ante sus ojos, devorando el aire en todas direcciones. Muchas de las antorchas en los muros se habían apagado, o habían sido sepultadas al derribarse las paredes y columnas como producto de la explosión. Apenas un puñado de puntos luminosos podía distinguirse a lo lejos, más allá de la impenetrable capa de polvo y tierra que impregnaba el aire como si fuera una bruma interminable.

Lina no podía creer que aún siguiera con vida. Había sentido con toda claridad el increíble poder de Dolphin, como la barrera potenciada por sus talismanes cedía lentamente ante la descomunal presión. Sin embargo allí estaba, viva y de pie, perdida en la inmensidad de la habitación. Al parecer, Dolphin no pensaba conformarse con destruirlos rápidamente, aún a pesar de todo lo que había dicho acerca de no cometer el error de confiarse en la batalla, tal como Gaav y Phibrizzo lo habían hecho en el pasado. O quizás el poder combinado de las barreras defensivas había logrado detener el inconmensurable poder de la Señora de los Mares.

No…no parecía probable.

La hechicera se detuvo, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. No podía ver prácticamente nada. Apenas si podía distinguir las siluetas negras de las columnas y los bloques de mármol, cuando el humo se desplazaba en forma acelerada a través del aire. La alfombra roja, que había cubierto las enormes baldosas rectangulares, se encontraba despedazada, hundida y desperdigada, al igual que el propio suelo. Aquello le provocó un profundo escalofrío. Ella se encontraba relativamente bien, si no tenía en cuenta su muñeca rota y el dolor de sus músculos agotados, no obstante, perdida en medio de aquella niebla, no tenía ni la menor idea de que había ocurrido con Ameria y Zelgadiss.

Y con Gourry.

– _Si te has atrevido a hacerle daño te arrepentirás… – _susurró para sí misma, reanudando la marcha.

Luego de la atroz visión que había sufrido, la sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Gourry la llenaba de pavor. El miedo en su interior se hizo más grande con cada paso que daba, una presión helada oprimiendo en la boca de su estómago, como si sus mismas entrañas se hubieran transformado de repente en un nudo de hielo. Tal vez la ilusión que Dolphin había creado en su mente no había sido real…pero todo lo que ella había sentido si. Jamás en toda su vida había experimentado un dolor tan atroz, tan profundo, el tipo de dolor que solo era capaz de surgir al perder lo más importante y preciado en todo el mundo, la verdadera razón para continuar con vida sobre la tierra… El tipo de dolor que solo la pérdida de Gourry podía provocarle. Y ella lo había sentido. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera de verdad.

– _Espérame Gourry…allá voy._

Lina aceleró la marcha, tratando de no tropezar con los cientos de escombros desparramados sobre el suelo. Todo parecía indicar que parte del techo, o una gran porción de los muros, se habían desmoronado luego del estallido. Miró atentamente a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de que la habitación era monstruosamente grande, todo parecía estar cubierto por esa densa bruma entre gris y marrón. ¿Qué tanto alcance había tenido la ofensiva de Deep Sea Dolphin? Por lo que había alcanzado a ver, en el momento en que invocaba con desesperación el escudo de Magia Blanca, la mazoku había hecho estallar una pequeña esfera de energía reunida en la palma de su mano. Aquello había generado una terrible onda expansiva, con ella como núcleo, la cual se había extendido destruyendo todo a su paso. No dudaba que, de haberlo querido, la sub-lord podría haber hecho volar por los aires toda la maldita fortaleza. Más que nunca, sintió que en verdad tenía suerte de seguir con vida… Y si ella se encontraba bien, entonces tal vez Gourry también hubiera corrido con una suerte similar. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.

El sonido fue sumamente leve, apenas un roce, el cual, sin embargo, se oyó claramente debido al silencio sepulcral que envolvía la habitación. A oídos de Lina, sonó como el áspero rozar de una mano contra una pared. Y luego vio la mano. Los dedos blancos, cubiertos de sangre, emergieron de entre el humo con una velocidad y un silencio pasmosos, cerrándose en torno al hombro de Lina. La hechicera retrocedió espantada, revolviéndose en un intento desesperado por soltarse del agarre. Estaba tan sorprendida y asustada, que el golpe que arrojó con su mano sana no fue más que una reacción reflejo producto de la sorpresa. Su puño, no obstante, fue detenido en forma casi inmediata por la dura palma de una mano…la cual no era la misma que aún continuaba sujetándola por el hombro.

"_Dolphin perdió un brazo durante el combate…"_ atinó a pensar Lina, fijando sus ojos desorbitados en la persona frente a ella.

– _¿Tú…?_

Apenas sostenido sobre sus pies, apoyando su peso contra una de las columnas que aún no habían caído, se encontraba un irreconocible Amel. Lina abrió grandemente los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de espanto. Las ropas blancas del joven se encontraban hechas girones, impregnadas de la sangre de cien heridas, como si las venas bajo su piel hubieran reventado todas a la vez. Su rostro, ya de por sí de tez pálida, se había vuelto tan blanco como la nieve. La larga cabellera negra le caía desordenada sobre los hombros, cubierta del grueso polvo que parecía estar en todas partes. Pero lo que más impresión causó en Lina fueron los ojos que la observaban fijamente. Estaba acostumbrada a la dureza y la frialdad en la mirada de Amel, pero en ese momento sus ojos se veían más muertos y vacíos que nunca; dos pozos azules en medio de la inexpresividad blanca de su rostro. A pesar de todo, los dedos que presionaban contra su hombro se sentían como tenazas de acero.

– _Amel… – _logró balbucear, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda con la mirada que la atravesaba como si fuera una espada _– Sigues…sigues con vida…_

Amel no contestó inmediatamente. Permaneció en silencio, a solo un palmo de distancia, sin liberar su hombro del fuerte agarre de sus dedos. Lina apenas si se sintió capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Amel se veía como un cadáver viviente.

– _Estás…estás muy herido – _dijo en un susurro, tratando de ocultar el temor creciendo en su interior_ – Déjame ayudarte._

Lina alzó su otra mano, acercándola hacia el pecho del joven, pero éste se la apartó de un brusco manotazo. A continuación, como si ya no pudiera mantenerse sobre sus pies, Amel se dejó caer al suelo. La hechicera observó confundida como el joven apoyaba la espalda contra la columna, alzando la mirada hacia el techo invisible. En ese momento, le pareció más frágil e indefenso de lo que jamás se habría podido imaginar.

– _Ahorra tus energías, Lina Inverse – _dijo finalmente_ – Las necesitarás._

– _Pensé que…habías muerto…_

Amel hizo una mueca de disgusto, con los ojos aún clavados en la mas informe de humo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, y en todas direcciones.

– _Yo también – _dijo_, _bajando la vista hacia ella, observándola desde el fondo de los dos hoyos azules en los que se habían transformado sus ojos _– Acércate._

Lina no se movió. Se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo con una desconfianza mal disimulada. Amel suavizó un poco su expresión.

– _Por favor._

Sin decir nada, Lina se arrodilló a su lado, escrutándolo atentamente. Amel dejó escapar un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

– _Nuestro plan no estaba mal concebido – _explicó en tono ausente_ – De haber conseguido golpearla todos a la vez la habríamos destruido. Nuestro error fue dar por sentado que conseguiríamos asestar el golpe… Ella se mueve a través del espacio de un modo increíble; lo hace con una velocidad y una fluidez superior a la de Riksfalto y Huraker juntas. Solo un ataque de la envergadura del Giga Slave, que llena tanto el espacio físico como el astral con su inmenso poder, sería capaz de golpearla y destruirla al mismo tiempo._

Lina retrocedió en forma involuntaria, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. De repente había recordado las oscuras palabras que Amel le había dicho antes de llegar a la Torre Negra.

"_Si intentas invocar el Giga Slave te mataré…"_

Por el modo en que la miró, el joven pareció percatarse de ello.

– _Ten por seguro que si hubiese estado cerca cuando intentaste invocarlo te habría detenido – _confirmó_ – Sin importar a qué precio._

– _¡Pero aún así no sirvió de nada! _– se apuró a agregar Lina_ – Dolphin simplemente no me permitió hacerlo… Cada vez que lo intentaba ella parecía de la nada ante mí, deshaciendo la invocación… Ejecutar el Giga Slave implica un increíble consumo de magia y de energía física. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando ella me lo impidió…no creo que me encuentre ahora en condiciones de volver a invocarlo..._

Los ojos de Amel parecieron recobrar ese fuego helado que tanto los caracterizaba.

– _Aún si pudieras no te permitiría hacerlo. El más leve error en la invocación puede acabar con el mundo tal como lo conocemos._

– _¿Pues qué propones entonces? – _bramó Lina_ – Hice lo que hice porque sabía que era la única chance verdadera que teníamos de eliminarla… ¡Tú mismo acabas de reconocerlo!_

Amel la observó tan fijamente que Lina tuvo que apartar la mirada hacia un lado, un tanto contrariada. Entonces, sin decir nada, el joven tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Lina abrió los ojos como platos, ruborizándose levemente. Las manos de Amel se sentían extrañamente suaves, pero, a la vez, se encontraban tan heladas como el hielo. Una parte de ella quería apartarlo de un puñetazo en la cara por su atrevimiento, y la otra no terminaba de comprender del todo a qué demonios venía eso. Un gesto como aquel, más aún en esas circunstancias, parecía ridículamente imposible en alguien como Amel. Él, por su parte, no varió en lo más mínimo su expresión de piedra.

– _Lo sé…créeme que lo sé, Lina Inverse – _dijo finalmente, respondiendo a su reprimenda_ – Por eso es que tú harás lo que yo no me encuentro en condiciones de hacer._

– _¿Qué? _– preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, observando su mano sujeta entre las de él. Aquel gesto estaba empezando a incomodarla de verdad_ – ¿A qué te refieres?_

Amel continuó mirándola muy fijamente, sin revelar más que indiferencia en su expresión. Entonces cerró los ojos, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Lina sintió un muy extraño hormigueo recorriéndole la mano, la cual se encontraba con la palma extendida hacia arriba, suavemente sujeta entra las frías manos de Amel.

– _¿Qué…qué es esto? – _murmuró, absorta, contemplando como un pálido resplandor violáceo comenzaba encenderse en torno a los dedos blancos del joven.

– _Vos, más oscuro que la oscuridad, vos, más profundo que la noche… _– murmuró Amel, sin prestarle atención_ – Vos, Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de toda la creación, aquí os imploro, ante vos juro, escuchad mi llamado desde vuestra eterna prisión de oscuridad, sed uno con mi poder, y todos los necios que osen oponérsenos serán por completo destruidos…_

Lina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras de Amel eran increíblemente parecidas a las que ella misma utilizaba para invocar el Giga Slave, un hechizo que ella misma había creado; y lo mismo ocurría con las descargas oscuras que habían comenzado a generarse en torno a las manos heladas que sujetaban la suya. Pero, de algún modo, era distinto… Las palabras eran muy similares, pero no iguales; y aquella extraña energía se sentía igual y diferente a la vez, casi como si intentara comparar la fragancia de dos rosas distintas. Entonces Amel abrió los ojos, y el pozo opaco que los cubría se iluminó durante una fracción de segundo.

– _Primary…Chaos…_

Lina saltó bruscamente hacia atrás, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo, pero incluso así Amel no la soltó. Un increíble pilar de luz púrpura emergió de la unión de sus manos, elevándose hacia el techo invisible sobre sus cabezas. La masa de polvo y humo que los envolvía retrocedió violentamente, dispersada por la onda expansiva circular que brotó del pilar de energía. Lina cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su mano ardía y se congelaba a la vez, entumeciéndosele hasta el codo. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Durante un aterrador segundo, pudo sentir como una oscuridad inconmensurable, infinita, un vacío absoluto, la consumía por completo en su interior, absorbiéndola hasta su mismísima esencia.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

El humo bailoteando frente a ella, como una gruesa neblina, fue lo primero que vio. Todo rastro de la luz púrpura había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por la oscuridad y el silencio más absolutos. Más allá del humo, a tan solo un palmo de distancia, se encontraba Amel. Seguía sentado en el suelo, con las espaldas recostadas contra la columna negra, pero algo había cambiado en él. Lina no pensó que pudiera ser posible, pero la piel del joven se había vuelto aún más pálida que antes, como si toda su sangre hubiera sido drenada de repente. Sus ojos, semi abiertos, habían perdido absolutamente todo rastro de brillo, adquiriendo una tonalidad opaca escalofriante. Lina pudo ver que el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Fuera de eso, estaba tan quieto que parecía muerto. Cuando quiso extender la mano hacia él, asustada, fue que vio la pequeña esfera negra flotando sobre su propia mano.

– _¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Una perfecta esfera de energía oscura, tan grande como un puño, levitaba lentamente sobre su palma extendida hacia arriba, tal como Amel se la había colocado al tomar su mano entre las de él. Descargas de una electricidad purpúrea rodeaban en forma intermitente a la esfera, generando pequeñas ondas expansivas que sacudían el polvo del aire.

– _Esto… _– murmuró con fascinación, incapaz de despegar la vista de su mano_ – Esto es…_

– _El Caos._

Lina levantó la cabeza rápidamente, topándose con la mirada muerta de Amel.

– _¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Esto…esto es…_

– _La esencia original del universo – _dijo el joven, con un hilo de voz apenas audible_ – Lo opuesto a la materia, la negación misma de la existencia. El Caos. El Caos Primario._

Lina abrió enormemente los ojos, observando incrédula la pequeña esfera de energía.

– _¿Estás tratando de decirme que has logrado reunir el poder de un Giga Slave en esto?_

– _No _– contestó Amel_ – Hay una diferencia…una muy importante._

Lina lo miró fijamente, perturbada. Era casi como ver a un cadáver hablando.

– _Un Giga Slave, ejecutado en forma perfecta, va más allá de simplemente invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas... Lo que hace, en realidad, es invocar al propio Señor de las Pesadillas en este plano._

Lina se mordió el labio, asombrada.

– _Phibrizzo…_

– _Exacto... En tu combate contra Phibrizzo lograste ejecutar un Giga Slave perfecto, lo cual trajo al Creador a este mundo. El peligro se encuentra en fallar en la invocación, en cometer un error cuando has abierto demasiado la puerta como para volver a cerrarla…_

Lina frunció el ceño.

– _¿Puerta? ¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Al portal…a través del cual el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas pasa del Mar del Caos a este plano – _respondió Amel. Un delgado hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios_ – Si lo abres demasiado, lo que haces es ofrecerle una invitación al Creador para entrar a este mundo... Si fracasas en la invocación, si pierdes el control del hechizo, el portal se abrirá sin ningún tipo de limitación, lo cual permitirá que el Mar del Caos desborde en este mundo, deshaciéndolo, reduciéndolo a la nada – _Amel ensombreció su semblante demacrado_ – Erradicándolo de la existencia…_

– _Entonces… – _murmuró Lina, bajando la vista hacia el poder reunido en la palma de su mano_ – Entonces esto…_

– _Tu Giga Slave reúne más poder del necesario para destruir a un sub-lord, incluso a un Rey Mazoku como Shabranigudú o Estrella Oscura._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Amel señaló lentamente la esfera de energía levitando sobre la mano de Lina. Un delgado hilo de sangre escapó de su oído derecho.

– _Quiero decir… – _su voz sonó atragantada, espesa_ – Que a través de este hechizo es posible abrir la puerta no más de lo que hace falta… En estos momentos, el poder que he reunido en tus manos es suficiente como para dañar mortalmente a Deep Sea Dolphin, pero sin el riesgo inherente que el Giga Slave implica… A través de este conjuro, no se corre el riesgo de liberar el Mar del Caos en este plano, pues la invocación por sí sola abre y cierra el portal, permitiendo acumular solo el nivel necesario del poder del Creador; antes de que éste sea capaz de ingresar a este mundo…_

Lina volvió a observar la energía oscura con fascinación. Si lo que Amel decía era cierto, tenía en sus manos el poder necesario para erradicar a Dolphin de la existencia misma.

– _¿Hace cuánto que eres capaz de hacer esto? – _preguntó, incrédula_ – ¿Estás tratando de decirme que desde un principio contamos con esta posibilidad y ni siquiera lo mencionaste? Además… ¿por qué me has cedido a mí la energía? ¿Por qué no te encargas tú mismo de…?_

Lina calló repentinamente, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. La imagen la impactó tanto que durante unos instantes se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Amel sangraba. Todo su rostro sangraba. Delgados hilillos de sangre resbalaban desde la comisura de sus labios, desde la nariz, desde los oídos…incluso desde sus ojos, como si llorara lágrimas de color escarlata.

– _¿Amel…?_

El joven suspiró, recostando la nuca contra la piedra negra de la columna.

– _Jamás había invocado este hechizo al máximo de su poder… Hacerlo implica un consumo increíble de energía, el suficiente como para dejarme agotado e inmóvil en el suelo luego de unos minutos –_ la miró con una expresión extraña _– Estoy demasiado herido como para pelear… En estas condiciones jamás podría mantenerme de pie el tiempo necesario como para golpear a Dolphin. Por eso es que te he cedido a ti el poder del conjuro. Tú lo harás en mi lugar, y para asegurarte de que el fracaso no es una posibilidad, combinarás la energía que invoqué en tus manos con la Ragna Blade._

Lina ahogó una exclamación de asombro, observando detenidamente la esfera negra sobre su palma. La Ragna Blade invocaba exactamente el mismo tipo de energía, la del Caos, pero de una forma muchísimo menos concentrada, lo cual no era suficiente para herir de peligro a un mazoku del nivel de Dolphin. Pero, aún así, seguía siendo el mismo tipo de energía…no tendría problema en fusionar ambos hechizos, creando un poder ofensivo más allá de lo imaginable. Pero, a pesar de su sorpresa, en ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Para ella, a pesar de toda su experiencia, incluso invocar la Ragna Blade suponía un gran consumo de energía. Amel había dicho que, aún en óptimas condiciones, ejecutar ese extraño hechizo sin duda lo llevaría al límite de su resistencia. Y acababa de hacerlo encontrándose seriamente lastimado…

– _Amel… ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? – _preguntó en forma pausada_ – Estás sangrando por todos tus poros… Un hechizo de semejante nivel, encontrándote tan herido, puede…puede…_

– _¿Puede matarme? Lo sé – _la interrumpió él con indiferencia, como si hablaran de algo carente de importancia _– Pero es un precio justo a pagar si con ello logramos destruirla…_

Lina no contestó. Durante unos segundos, no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente. Su piel se había vuelto tan blanca que parecía hecha de porcelana; un lienzo níveo surcado por las líneas rojas que escapaban de su boca, de sus ojos, de su nariz… En medio de aquel cuadro bicolor, los opacos ojos azules le sostuvieron la mirada, inexpresivos. ¿En verdad no le importaba morir si con ello lograban destruir a Dolphin? ¿Tanto era su deseo de venganza hacia la que había sido su propia raza? ¿O quizás…quizás se tratara de algo más?

– _¿Tan grande es tu deseo de protegerla? _– preguntó finalmente, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras_ – ¿Tanto la amas que estás dispuesto a morir por ella?_

Amel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, rehuyendo de la mirada de Lina. Sus labios estaban comenzando a adquirir un leve tono azulado.

– _Ella cuidó de mí cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo – _susurró, con los ojos fijos en la cinta blanca anudada en su muñeca _– Me mostró compasión en una vida de guerra y muerte…sentimientos que jamás pensé que sería capaz de experimentar. Nunca supe a que se referían exactamente los mortales cuando hablaban de amor…pero… yo…intenté descubrirlo a su lado durante el tiempo que se me otorgó. Ahora…tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para mí… – _desvió la mirada hacia ella nuevamente, observándola con una determinación increíble_ – Pero no importa. Si consigo salvarla de la locura de Dolphin, entonces todo habrá valido la pena. Si lo logro…entonces…moriré en paz._

Amel guardó silencio, quedándose repentinamente inmóvil. Tal fue su quietud que Lina temió que ya no volviera a moverse. No percibía absolutamente nada en él, ni el sonido amortiguado de su respiración, ni el movimiento leve de sus pupilas rasgadas. Sin poder contenerse, estiró lentamente su mano libre hacia él.

– _¿Amel…?_

Sus ojos opacos se movieron repentinamente hacia ella, atravesándola como si fueran dos afilados puñales.

– _Lárgate de aquí, Lina Inverse. Hay algo que debes hacer…_

Lina estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero guardó silencio. Al igual que Amel. El joven recostó lentamente la nuca contra el mármol negro de la columna, cerrando los ojos. Los delgados surcos de sangre resbalaban intermitentes por su rostro, tan liso y blanco que parecía una estatua. Más que nunca, Lina tuvo la sensación de que estaba llorando; llorando lágrimas escarlatas de sangre. Sin decir nada, la hechicera se puso en pie lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Amel tenía razón. Debía terminar aquello que habían iniciado hacía ya casi veinte días atrás. Él no era el único que estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio del bienestar de alguien más… Todo el mundo se encontraba en grave peligro, pero, al igual que aquella vez frente a Phibrizzo, Gourry le importaba más que el mundo…

– _Lo haré, Amel… – _murmuró finalmente, de pie entre la danza de humo y polvo que la rodeaba, con el oscuro resplandor purpúreo levitando sobre su mano_ – Lo haré por mí, por ti y por tu querida Aradhel. Y, sobre todo, lo haré por Gourry… Puedes contar conmigo._

Amel no respondió; ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero de algún modo Lina ya se lo esperaba. Apenas tuvo valor para observarlo una última vez, por encima del hombro, antes de alejarse de él a toda prisa; sumergiéndose de lleno en la bruma grisácea.

**.**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la débil luz del amanecer filtrándose a través de las cortinas. Zelgadiss dejó escapar un gran bostezo, revolviéndose perezoso entre las sábanas. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando atisbar algo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué hora era exactamente? La tenue iluminación no le permitió adivinarlo. No obstante, al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos terminaron por acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, logrando vislumbrar los contornos del dosel y de las columnas de ébano que lo unían a la cama. La habitación era sumamente amplia, y las siluetas del rico mobiliario pronto se hicieron visibles entre las sombras. Zelgadiss volvió a bostezar, sentándose contra la gran almohada blanca a sus espaldas. Frotándose perezosamente los ojos, el joven echó un lento vistazo hacia la enorme ventana a su izquierda. Las cortinas de terciopelo azul hacían que la luz adquiriera un tono extraño al filtrarse a través de la tela. Aquello le indicó, súbitamente, que ya había amanecido.

Amanecido…

Abrió los ojos como platos, despabilándose de golpe.

¡Amanecido!

Zelgadiss dio un repentino brinco sobre la cama, apartando las sabanas que lo cubrían de un manotazo. ¡Maldición! ¡Se había quedado dormido! Y aún estaba… ¡ahí! Se semi incorporó, dispuesto a bajar de un salto, cuando, sin previo aviso, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su pecho, presionando para que volviera a recostarse contra las almohadas.

– _Zel…es muy temprano… – _murmuró la somnolienta voz de Ameria_ – Vuelve a dormir…_

El joven observó hacia su derecha, abochornado. Ameria se encontraba recostada boca abajo a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y la mano aún tanteando sobre su pecho. Las sábanas la cubrían hasta los omóplatos, dejando ver la piel blanca y desnuda de sus hombros.

– _Ameria, ya ha amanecido – _susurró él_ – La sesión de entrenamiento empezará en unas pocas horas… ¡No debería estar aquí!_

– _Y no estás… Nadie sabe que te encuentras conmigo en estos momentos._

– _Si alguien llega a venir…_

– _Por favor Zel, nadie vendrá, apenas está amaneciendo. Además tu rutina de entrenamiento con la guardia no comenzará hasta que el sol esté completamente en alto. Así que vuelve a acostart…_

Los golpes que llamaron a la puerta fueron leves y pausados, pero resonaron tan fuerte en los oídos de Zelgadiss que a punto estuvo de caerse de la cama.

– _Señorita Ameria – _llamó una suave voz femenina del otro lado del dormitorio_ – Ya ha amanecido. Recuerde que a primera hora debe recibir a los delegados de Solaria. ¿Podemos entrar?_

Ameria se sentó como impulsada por un resorte, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas.

– _¡Los delegados! – _susurró_ – ¡Maldición, lo olvidé! Ehh… ¡Un momento por favor! Zel, rápido, debemos…_

Aún no había terminando de formular la frase en su mente cuando Zelgadiss se encaramó de un salto en la ventana, con sus ropas cargadas sobre el hombro. A pesar de la incómoda situación, Ameria no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verlo así, desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tardó unos segundos en notar que el joven la estaba mirando directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa entre divertida y avergonzada en el rostro.

– _Discúlpame, pero me voy de inmediato – _dijo el hechicero, llevándose una mano hacia la frente en señal de saludo_ – ¡Te veo a la hora de la cena!_

Ameria sonrió divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

– _¡A la hora de la cena!_

Las puertas se abrieron justo en el momento en que Zelgadiss saltaba sin ningún decoro por la ventana. Por suerte para ambos, las doncellas que hicieron ingreso a la habitación no llegaron a ver el leve movimiento de las cortinas al volver a su lugar.

– _Buenos días, señorita Ameria – _saludó una de las simpáticas muchachas_ – Aquí está su ropa para la reunión de hoy. Emm ¿Con quién hablaba?_

Ameria sonrió con los ojos cerrados, disimulando la gruesa gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

– _Ehh con nadie, con nadie… – _aclaró, cubriéndose nerviosa con las sábanas_ – Creo que aún no estoy del todo despierta y balbuceo incoherencias..._

Diez metros más abajo, Zelgadiss cayó ruidosamente contra la hierba cubierta de rocío del jardín real. Miró en todas direcciones rápidamente, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores.

– _Por todos los dioses… – _murmuró, echando a correr mientras intentaba abrocharse la camisa_ – Para la próxima más me vale poner un despertador… _– sonrió con ganas_ – Aunque fue bastante divertido, ¿verdad Ameria?_

**.**

"_Ameria…"_

Zelgadiss abrió lentamente los ojos, con las imágenes de aquel lejano recuerdo, tan vívidas que parecían reales, inundando su mente como si fueran un cálido río. Todo había parecido tan natural, tan real, que durante un segundo tuvo la maravillosa sensación de que aún estaba recostado en aquella misma cama, junto a ella, y que todo lo demás había sido solo un horrible sueño. Pero no era así. Sabía dónde se encontraba en realidad...sabía en qué terribles circunstancias despertaba… Eso hacía aún más extraño que aquel simple recuerdo acudiera con tanta insistencia a su mente; aunque en ese momento, tumbado de espaldas sobre el suelo destrozado, creyó entender el por qué. La simplicidad de aquel recuerdo, la espontaneidad de un momento tan íntimo, le recordaba tanto a Ameria y su vida en Saillune que le dolía…incluso más que las numerosas heridas que castigaban su cuerpo, haciendo que incorporarse, que cada uno de sus pasos, fuera más difícil de lo que jamás había sido antes.

Zelgadiss se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando la tos que trepaba por su garganta. El mundo a su alrededor parecía haberse reducido a una infinita tormenta grisácea, en la cual, aparte del movimiento irregular del humo y del polvo, una bruma densa que todo lo cubría, era prácticamente imposible ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Para cualquier otra persona, habría dado absolutamente lo mismo avanzar, retroceder o girar a la izquierda, pues el sentido de la dirección parecía algo inútil en medio de aquella espesa niebla gris. Sin embargo, tal vez gracias a sus años de experiencia como viajero errante, él de algún modo logró ubicarse en la inmensidad vacía de la habitación. Sabía donde había tenido lugar el núcleo de la explosión, y sabía que en ese momento avanzaba hacia el lugar donde el trono de oro había estado. El lugar donde creyó ver a Ameria…no la Ameria de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos en Saillune, sino aquella que se encontraba en las mismas terribles circunstancias que él…

Zelgadiss aceleró el paso, intentando apartar el humo con su mano izquierda; la derecha firmemente sujeta en torno la empuñadura de su espada. Parecía simplemente imposible que hubieran sido capaces de retener el increíble poder de Deep Sea Dolphin. Había sentido claramente como el escudo que él y Ameria habían invocado cedía poco a poco ante la poderosa presión de la Señora de los Mares, pero todo parecía indicar que, en el último segundo, habían sido capaces de contrarrestarla. Muy posiblemente, el hecho de que aún continuara con vida se lo debía exclusivamente a Lina. Ella se había sumado a último momento, invocando una poderosa barrera con ayuda de sus talismanes amplificadores. Eso era lo que había nivelado las fuerzas, haciendo que la explosión final no los golpeara de lleno. Eso, por supuesto, no había evitado que la mitad de la fortaleza volara en pedazos, reduciendo la habitación a su deplorable estado actual. Y fue precisamente en aquel momento, apenas durante un segundo, que alcanzó a ver a Ameria, cayendo de espaldas al pie del trono dorado.

– _Ameria… – _susurró, sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior.

Él se había opuesto desde un principio a que ella los acompañara en aquella difícil aventura. Por eso, una vez que el viaje comenzó, se había jurado a sí mismo que la protegería a toda costa, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. No obstante, la valentía de la princesa, y su indiscutible habilidad en el combate, habían hecho que se sintiera mucho más tranquilo, incluso cuando la vio obligada a enfrentarse cara a cara con enemigos tan peligrosos como el propio Gádriel Bérial. Pero, de todos modos, había mantenido su mirada protectora sobre ella a todo momento, atento a la más mínima señal de peligro. Zelgadiss se mordió con fuerza el labio, apretando sus dedos en torno a la empuñadura. Si algo le había sucedido…él…ya no tendría más razones para continuar con su existencia…

– _Ameria… – _volvió a susurrar, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

El silencio sepulcral hizo que su débil susurro sonara extrañamente fuerte. Fue entonces cuando la oyó.

– _Zel…_

Zelgadiss se detuvo en seco sobre el mármol destrozado del suelo, abriendo grandemente los ojos. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

– _¡Ameria! – _repitió, esta vez en voz más alta, observando apresurado a su alrededor.

– _Zel…estoy aquí..._

La voz le llegó débil y pausada de algún lugar a su derecha. Zelgadiss avanzó dando grandes zancadas, apartando el humo con bruscos manotazos. Una mancha pálida se hizo visible a lo lejos, recostada contra una columna caída. El hechicero reconoció al instante las ropas claras de la princesa de Saillune, las cuales contrastaban de manera notable contra el negro de la columna y el gris pardo del propio aire. Llegó hasta ella en menos de un segundo, acuclillándose a su lado con gesto preocupado. Ameria sonrió levemente al verlo, alzado su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

– _Zel…me alegra ver que estás bien…_

Zelgadiss tomó la mano de Ameria entre las suyas, observándola con los ojos muy abiertos. La princesa no parecía herida a simple vista. Sus ropas blancas de hechicera se encontraban sucias y rasgadas, pero sin un solo rastro de sangre sobre ellas. Sin embargo, notó al instante la mueca de dolor que atravesó el rostro de la chica al hablarle.

– _¿Te encuentras bien? – _preguntó en forma pausada, intentando sonar calmado.

La mueca de dolor volvió a distorsionar la expresión de la princesa, la cual cerró fuertemente los ojos.

– _Creo…creo que me he roto una pierna._

Zelgadiss bajó la vista lentamente, topándose con una imagen que le erizó los cabellos. La pierna izquierda de Ameria, de la rodilla para abajo, reposaba sobre el suelo en un ángulo extraño, de forma paralela hacia afuera. Respiró profundamente, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

– _Ameria… _– susurró_ – puedo curarte la pierna, creo, pero antes debo colocarla de vuelta en su posición. De lo contrario, el hueso sanará, pero manteniéndose en ese ángulo antinatural…_

La princesa le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. Era evidente para él que Ameria debía estar sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, pero aún así hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Tal valentía y fortaleza lo conmovieron casi hasta las lágrimas.

– _Lo sé Zel – _respondió ella, sosteniéndole la mirada_ – Por eso es que aún no me he curado yo misma. No…no me he atrevido a mover la pierna…_

Zelgadiss asintió firmemente, intentando parecer calmado.

– _Déjamelo a mí._

Con toda la suavidad del mundo, el hechicero colocó ambas manos en torno a la pierna herida de la princesa. Él no era un experto en Magia Blanca como ella, pero si tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre la anatomía humana, fruto de la educación que Rezo le había proporcionado de joven. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, y a la vez sabía lo que ello significaba. Alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

– _Esto va a doler…_

Ameria asintió seriamente.

– _Hazlo._

Zelgadiss dudó un segundo, contemplando sus propias manos contra la tela blanca de las ropas.

– _Ahora – _ordenó ella.

Zelgadiss no se hizo repetir. Con un movimiento seco, brusco, dobló la pierna de la muchacha hacia adentro, colocándola nuevamente en forma vertical respecto a la rodilla. Un escalofriante crujido, similar al de una inmensa rama al quebrarse, resonó en sus oídos, siendo tapado al instante por el alarido de dolor que brotó de los labios de Ameria. Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, Zelgadiss colocó ambas manos unos centímetros sobre la pierna de la chica, reuniendo la energía sanadora de la Magia Blanca. Un intenso resplandor níveo cubrió sus dedos, concentrándose rápidamente en torno a la fractura. Al cabo de unos segundos, Ameria comenzó a respirar en forma más pausada, con el rostro aún cubierto por una delgada película de sudor helado.

– _Gracias… – _dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

– _Ni lo menciones… – _murmuró él_._

Ameria sonrió tristemente abriendo los ojos.

– _Tanto en las buenas como en las malas, ¿eh Zel?_

Zelgadiss esbozó una media sonrisa, concentrado en la invocación de Magia Blanca.

– _Siempre._

– _Siempre… – _repitió Ameria, apartando la mirada hacia un lado.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló. El leve sonido de la energía curativa recorriendo la pierna de Ameria, sanándola, fue lo único que pudo oírse entre la niebla polvorienta que envolvía el aire. Zelgadiss casi pudo sentir en forma palpable la desesperación de la chica, esa que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba ocultarle. Y él fingió no notarlo…intentó convencerla de que aún había esperanza. Tenía que haberla…

¿La había?

– _En las buenas y en las malas… _– murmuró de repente Ameria, observándolo con ojos vidriosos _– ¿Hasta…hasta que la muerte nos separe?_

Zelgadiss se detuvo. Sus ojos azules no se movieron de sus manos sobre la pierna de ella.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

¿Había oído bien?

Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Esa era la cuestión de la que nunca habían hablado abiertamente, aún a pesar de que constituía el principal motivo por el que habían ocultado su relación a Saillune. ¿Por qué Ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento? No tardó demasiado en entenderlo.

Ameria lo observaba muy fijamente, casi sin parpadear, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban copiosas por su rostro. Nada había salido como lo habían planeado…el inconmensurable poder de Dolphin era demasiado grande como para mantener las esperanzas, convirtiendo a la muerte en un espectro que extendía su terrible sombra sobre ellos. Y Ameria lo sabía. Ameria tenía miedo... La princesa sufría el dolor atroz en su pierna; en su cuerpo lastimado, pero sobre todo temía… Temía que jamás salieran de aquel maldito lugar con vida, que jamás regresaran juntos a Saillune como se habían jurado. Y ella quería saber…finalmente…ella debía saber…

Zelgadiss levantó lentamente la vista, mirándola directo a los ojos. Y luego la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, con anhelo, mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo de igual manera, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo…

– _Te prometo… – _murmuró Zelgadiss _– Que cuando regresemos a Saillune nada ni nadie nos separará… Ni la nobleza, ni los consejeros reales, nadie… Todo el mundo sabrá lo que siento por ti _– se separó lentamente de ella, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos_ – Porque regresaremos, Ameria…te prometo que regresaremos. Saldremos de aquí y volveremos a casa…juntos…_

Las renovadas fuerzas con que la princesa apretó su cuerpo en su abrazo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. En esos momentos, Zelgadiss habría querido oír el sonido de su voz; habría querido decirle una vez más que la protegería, que nada malo le sucedería, que regresarían juntos a Saillune.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Las palabras que iba a decir murieron en su garganta, ahogadas por la impresión que sintió al ver como una silueta alta y delgada emergía lentamente de entre la bruma. Zelgadiss se incorporó de un salto, colocándose de pie delante de la muchacha, la espada ya desenvainada en su diestra. Ameria, aún recostada contra la columna, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, sin entender que sucedía.

– _No… – _murmuró con voz temblorosa, intentando incorporarse en vano del suelo.

– _Quédate ahí, Ameria _– la detuvo Zelgadiss_ – Yo me hago cargo…_

Con un movimiento suave como la seda, Deep Sea Dolphin emergió de entre la capa polvorienta de humo, avanzando a paso lento hacia ellos. Su largo vestido azul se arrastraba levemente sobre el suelo, ocultando sus pies descalzos. A pesar de que las amplias mangas le cubrían el brazo hasta por debajo de la muñeca, Zelgadiss pudo notar claramente el espacio vacío donde antes había estado su brazo derecho; una herida que hasta el momento no parecía haber disminuido en lo más mínimo su habilidad o sus fuerzas. Los ojos de Dolphin, enormes y completamente azules en toda su extensión, se movieron tranquilamente de Zelgadiss a Ameria. Sus labios blancos se curvaron hacia arriba, esbozando una sonrisa que alteró la aplastante indiferencia con que los había estado observando.

– _Así que la niña princesa y su querido guardaespaldas – _dijo en tono alegre, escrutándolos con atención_ – Hubiera preferido encontrarme primero con Lina Inverse, pero después de todo no importa el orden. Al fin y al cabo…todos ustedes van a morir._

Zelgadiss trató de mantenerse en calma, midiendo mentalmente la distancia que lo separaba de la Señora de los Mares. Intentar escapar sería una locura, y tampoco tenía la más mínima atención de apartarse de Ameria, que aún era incapaz de levantarse y caminar. A su lado, la princesa intentó incorporarse una vez más.

– _No te muevas, Ameria _– la reprendió nuevamente_ – Yo me haré cargo de ella._

– _¿Estás loco? – _se quejó la princesa_ – ¿Acaso pretendes enfrentarla tú solo? Yo…_

– _Tú no puedes hacer nada en ese estado. Apenas si podrías ponerte en pie._

– _Lo sé, no creas que no lo sé…pero…pero…– _la voz de Ameria vaciló, ahogada por el llanto_ – No puedo dejarte solo…_

Zelgadiss bajó la vista, dándole la espalda. Sus manos se afirmaron fuertemente en torno a la empuñadura de la espada, alzándola horizontalmente a un costado del rostro, intentando no pensar en las palabras que acababa de oír… Pero muy en el fondo sabía a qué se refería Ameria, y eso lo horrorizaba.

"_Sé cuáles son nuestras limitaciones, sé que no somos capaces de derrotarla…Por eso…al menos deja que te acompañe en la batalla… Al menos déjame morir a tu lado…"_

Zelgadiss sacudió la cabeza, sujetando la empuñadura con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron.

No. No lo permitiría. Le había dado su palabra, y no iba a faltar a ella. Jamás. Ellos saldrían de allí y regresarían a Saillune.

¡Juntos!

– _Te di mi palabra, Ameria… – _dijo en un susurro, observándola por encima del hombro_ – Y no voy a fallarte…_

Sin esperar respuesta, Zelgadiss avanzó a paso lento hacia una sonriente Dolphin, estudiándola atentamente.

– _Zel… Zel…no…espera…_

El hechicero no prestó atención a la súplica de Ameria. El mundo se redujo a Deep Sea Dolphin; a ella, él y los pocos metros que los separaban. Si quería salvarla, si quería regresar a su lado a Saillune, entonces debía superar aquel terrible obstáculo a toda costa. No podía permitirse fallar.

– _El niño apuesto piensa enfrentarme solo _– dijo la sub-lord en tono cordial, observándolo con una amplia sonrisa_ – Pues bien, acepto tu desafío Zelgadiss Graywords… Ven aquí…_

Zelgadiss saltó hacia un lado justo en el instante en que los ojos de la mazoku brillaron con una intensidad antinatural. El suelo donde había estado parado voló en mil pedazos, levantando aún más polvo y tierra en el aire. Avanzando a toda velocidad a través de la lluvia de escombros, el hechicero deslizó su mano izquierda sobre el acero de su espada. La hoja se cubrió al instante de un brillante fuego celeste, el cual danzó en torno al acero como si fuera una serpiente envuelta en llamas.

A través de la bruma, Zelgadiss pudo ver claramente como Dolphin lo seguía con la mirada, levantando el dedo índice en su dirección. Pero él no podía permitirse fallar. Con tan solo tres veloces zancadas, Zelgadiss cubrió la distancia que los mantenía separados, abordando a la mazoku por su flanco derecho, donde la falta de su brazo la hacía más vulnerable. Dolphin torció la boca en una mueca de fastidio, girando sobre sí misma para eludir el poderoso mandoble que cortó el aire con una estela de flamas celestes. Pero Zelgadiss no se detuvo allí. Llevando la aceleración de sus movimientos al límite de sus capacidades, el joven hechicero arrojó una verdadera tormenta de acero sobre su oponente. La Señora de los Mares retrocedió sobre sus pies, evitando con la elegancia de una coreografía la lluvia de mortales golpes de metal y fuego. Entonces, con un movimiento de una suavidad y fluidez increíbles, la mazoku dio un veloz paso al costado, eludiendo el último mandoble y alzando su dedo índice a la vez.

Zelgadiss se encontró de repente con la mano de Dolphin frente a su cara, separada por solo unos centímetros de los dedos blancos y delgados. La columna detrás de él estalló en pedazos cuando se arrojó apresurado hacia el suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas justo por delante de su enemiga. El hechicero no dejó pasar la oportunidad; girando la espada en su mano con una agilidad asombrosa, arrojó un velocísimo golpe ascendente que abrió el humo del aire como si fuera una cortina. Demasiado cerca como para eludirlo, Dolphin detuvo la hoja con un movimiento invisible de muñeca, conteniendo el acero con su mano desnuda.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos ninguno de los dos se movió. Zelgadiss, con una rodilla doblada sobre el suelo, empujó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, sujetando la espada recubierta de magia con ambas manos. La Señora de los Mares, contuvo todo el peso y la fuerza del joven sin ceder un solo centímetro, sujetando la afilada hoja entre sus dedos. Su rostro blanco y hermoso permaneció impasible, observando al hechicero con una inexpresividad escalofriante…la cual fue repentinamente turbada. Dolphin torció la boca en una mueca de dolor, frunciendo el entrecejo. Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, apresurado, liberó la espada de su agarre, haciéndose a un lado.

Zelgadiss la miró con atención, incorporándose cautelosamente. Las llamas celestes continuaban impregnando el filo de su acero. Delante de él, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, la mazoku se observaba la mano con el ceño fruncido. Un leve humo de un gris oscuro brotaba de la palma negra y lacerada.

– _La energía de Ceiphied – _murmuró para sí misma, como si él no estuviera allí –_ La técnica arcana que los Maestros del Desierto dominaron antaño… Así que tiene el potencial suficiente como para dañarme… – _alzó la vista hacia él, escrutándolo con sus enormes ojos azules_ – Una razón más para que mueras de una vez._

El dolor lo golpeó tan brusca y repentinamente que durante un momento no supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La espada salió despedida de su mano, girando en el aire para luego caer de punta contra el suelo, enterrándose en el mármol oscuro. Dolphin había desaparecido; se había desvanecido ante sus ojos como la imagen de un sueño al despertar. Y lo siguiente fue el dolor; un dolor seco, lacerante, que lo golpeó desde el hombro derecho hasta el codo.

– _Tan débiles, tan frágiles… – _susurró la voz en su oído.

Recién entonces, cuando bajó la vista supo lo que había sucedido. La mano izquierda de la mazoku, colocada en forma de lanza, se había hundido hasta el pulgar en su omóplato derecho, haciéndole soltar la espada impregnada con el poder de Ceiphied. Con un brusco movimiento, Dolphin desenterró la mano de la parte trasera de su hombro. Zelgadiss cayó; cayó hacia el suelo con la vista nublada, con el dolor recorriéndolo hasta un punto que era insoportable. La Señora de los Mares, de pie detrás de él a menos de un palmo de distancia, lo observó caer con una amable sonrisa, los enormes ojos azules entrecerrados. Y entonces la vio. Antes de caer del todo, antes de tocar el suelo, sus ojos empañados se toparon con la mirada llorosa de Ameria, la cual observaba la escena con el horror gravado en su rostro.

"_Volveremos a casa…tú y yo…juntos"_

Nunca supo como lo hizo; pero lo hizo. Reuniendo las fuerzas que creía perdidas, movido por la voluntad incorruptible de protegerla hasta el fin, Zelgadiss apoyó la planta del pie sobre el suelo, impulsándose hacia atrás con un salto tan veloz que se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Igual de asombrada, la mazoku no pudo evitar que Zelgadiss la envolviera en un poderoso abrazo; y antes de que fuera capaz de siquiera intentar apartarlo, lo escuchó susurrar entre dientes.

– _Heavenly Judgment…_

El fuego mágico, una brillante llama de un celeste acuoso, envolvió completamente a Zelgadiss, transformándolo en una inmensa antorcha humana. La Señora de los Mares abrió inmensamente los ojos, intentando zafarse a la fuerza. Pero el hechicero había actuado demasiado rápido, demasiado decidido, jugándose el todo por el todo. En menos de un latido de corazón, las llamas se trasladaron del cuerpo de Zelgadiss al de Dolphin, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza de un intenso resplandor celeste; imposibles flamas líquidas que la abrasaron como si fuera un carbón al rojo vivo. Entonces, Dolphin gritó; un alarido bestial, inhumano, el cual brotó de su garganta con una potencia monstruosa. Sacudiéndose, retorciéndose de dolor, la mazoku apartó a Zelgadiss de un brutal empujón, mandándolo a volar hasta hundirlo de espaldas contra uno de los muros.

– _Zel…no… – _sollozó Ameria, observando como el cuerpo de su amado se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo.

Pero los bestiales alaridos de Dolphin cubrieron su súplica ahogada. La Señora de los Mares retrocedió varios pasos, convertida en una enorme pira en forma humana, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Las llamas de Ceiphied, el increíble poder del Dios Dragón Rojo, la abrasó hasta su mismísima esencia, provocando un daño irreversible en su cuerpo astral. Gimiendo como una bestia herida, la mazoku se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, el cual se agrietó severamente, como si soportara un peso descomunal. Su monstruoso grito de dolor alcanzó frecuencias increíbles cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, liberando de un solo golpe su terrible energía demoníaca. Una gran onda expansiva emergió de la Señora de los Mares, extendiéndose como un anillo a su alrededor. El humo y el polvo retrocedieron bruscamente, disipándose en el aire, las columnas y los muros se agrietaron hasta casi saltar en pedazos, y las llamas celestes que la envolvían se sacudieron con violencia, extinguiéndose en su mayoría.

Dolphin se dejó caer pesadamente, apoyando su mano contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo, aún envuelto por unas pocas llamas, temblaba en forma incontrolable; y cuando alzó la cabeza hacia el frente, reveló un rostro que poco conservaba de su hermosa y juvenil apariencia anterior. Los rasgos de la Señora de los Mares se habían afilado, volviéndose increíblemente amenazadores. Sus ojos, antes del azul del océano, se habían teñido de un negro profundo, como si fueran dos inmensos ópalos oscuros. Los dientes blancos y perfectos se encontraban ahora apretados en una mueca de ira, grandes y afilados como los colmillos de una bestia. Con un movimiento lento, felino, pero sin dejar de temblar, Dolphin se incorporó del suelo, observando a Zelgadiss con un odio irracional. Su hermoso vestido azul se encontraba irreconocible, rasgado y chamuscado como si fuera un trozo de tela vieja. Su piel tersa y blanca se encontraba resquebrajada en algunas partes, despidiendo un fino humo negro a través de las rajaduras.

– _Tú…tú…maldito gusano, maldito mortal asqueroso… – _murmuró entre dientes, avanzando hacia Zelgadiss con pasos arrastrados.

Zelgadiss, sentado con las espaldas cargadas contra el muro, la observó acercarse sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Su ataque no había sido uno cualquiera. Ya de por sí, el _Heavenly Judgment_ tenía el potencial suficiente para dañar de gravedad a un mazoku del nivel de Huraker, pudiendo llegar incluso a destruirlo. Pero ese último ataque había sido diferente… No se había limitado a invocar el poder de la totalidad de la Gran Corriente de Ceiphied, sino que había puesto toda la energía de su cuerpo y de su alma en el hechizo; toda su voluntad, su anhelo, sus deseos. Había atacado con todo su existencia, reuniendo toda la esencia de su ser en el conjuro, utilizando su propia vida como combustible para el hechizo. Pero incluso así no había sido suficiente…

Su ofensiva había conseguido dañar considerablemente a Dolphin, pero no había estado ni siquiera cerca de destruirla… Podía saberlo con solo verla acercarse hacia él, con los enormes ojos negros brillando de odio y de ira. El poder de la mazoku se encontraba muy disminuido, también podía sentirlo, pero aún continuaba siendo monstruosamente grande; y él ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y mucho menos para continuar combatiendo. Su cuerpo se encontraba simplemente despojado de sus energías, las cuales había quemado en su totalidad para potenciar al límite su ataque. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando giró la cabeza en dirección a Ameria. La princesa lo observaba suplicante desde el suelo, con el miedo y la desesperación reflejados en el rostro.

"_¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Huye!" _quiso gritarle, pero sus palabras murieron en una tos sangrienta. La herida en su omóplato derecho dolía terriblemente, manchando sus ropas con una abundante línea carmesí, y todo su cuerpo se encontraba tan agotado que no era capaz de mover un solo dedo. Había fallado…había sido incapaz de derrotar a Dolphin, por más que había puesto toda su existencia, todo su ser en ello. Y ahora no podía hacer nada…nada para evitar que aquel maldito monstruo acabara con él y con Ameria.

Ameria…

No…no a ella… No a ella…

No le importaba que Dolphin acabara con su vida, que aplastara su alma hasta hacerla desaparecer del universo, pero no podía soportar que le hiciera daño alguno a Ameria. Sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de levantarse, de gritar y de volver a la carga; de hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible para darle a ella el tiempo necesario para huir de allí, pero nuevamente fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Lágrimas amargas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando Dolphin estuvo a solo unos metros de él, aún cubierta por leves llamas celestes que consumían su piel pálida, agrietándola como si fuera una porcelana a punto de estallar.

– _¡Despídete de este mundo, Zelgadiss Graywords! _– exclamó con el rostro inflamado de odio, alzando su única mano hacia él.

– _Vos, fragmento del rey de las pesadillas... Vos, de los confines del cielo liberada..._

La voz sonó tan limpia y clara como el agua de un arroyo, extendiéndose en un débil eco a través de las columnas y paredes destruidas. Conteniendo el aliento, Zelgadiss giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, al igual que Dolphin. Esa voz…esas palabras…

– …_Gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder…_

La delgada silueta se hizo visible lentamente, emergiendo poco a poco de entre los restos del humo, el polvo y la tierra que habían impregnado el aire.

– _Tú… – _bramó Dolphin con la voz llena de desprecio_ – Tú otra vez…_

Como si fuera un fantasma surgido en la oscuridad de la noche, Lina emergió ante ellos de la bruma, avanzando a paso lento pero decidido. Caminaba con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados, y con los dos talismanes que aún le quedaban brillando en un intenso resplandor rojo. Su mano izquierda se encontraba extendida hacia un lado, y en ella comenzaba a acumularse una energía oscura y poderosa, la cual arrojaba intermitentes descargas de un color violáceo. La derecha, en cambio, la tenía extendida hacia adelante, con la palma abierta hacia arriba. Zelgadiss pudo ver una perfecta esfera de color negro levitando sobre la palma de la hechicera; una bola de energía oscura del tamaño de un puño, la cual distorsionaba el aire a su alrededor de un modo extraño.

– …_Por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos – _Lina abrió los ojos, observando a la Señora de los Mares con un coraje y determinación absolutos _– Capaces de destrozar las almas de los mismos dioses… ¡RAGNA BLADE!_

La espada del caos tomó forma en la mano izquierda de la hechicera, una irregular hoja de oscuridad rodeada por descargas purpúreas, una espada capaz de cortar el vacío mismo. Con un veloz movimiento, Lina alzó su mano derecha, enfrentando la extraña esfera de energía negra con la hoja del Caos. Los dos poderes generaron una gran onda expansiva al entrar en contacto, fusionándose como si fueran dos líquidos vertidos dentro de un mismo recipiente. Lina echó a correr a una velocidad asombrosa, con ambas manos impregnadas de una amorfa energía oscura. El suelo tembló y se resquebrajó con cada paso, cediendo ante la increíble presión reunida en sus manos.

Dolphin dejó escapar un bestial grito de odio y rabia, alzando su mano izquierda hacia ella…pero en el último instante las fuerzas le fallaron. Las pocas llamas celestes que aún bailoteaban por todo su cuerpo le provocaron un fatal segundo de dolor y distracción, haciéndola trastabillar sobre sus pies durante un breve instante. Eso fue todo lo que Lina necesitó. Cuando la Señora del Mar Profundo fue capaz de recomponerse, la hechicera ya se encontraba sobre ella, con los labios apretados y las manos extendidas.

Dolphin abrió enormemente los ojos cuando las palmas de Lina golpearon su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Un increíble pilar de oscuridad brotó desde el suelo hasta el techo, generando una terrible onda expansiva que se extendió por toda la inmensa habitación. El estruendo del estallido no pudo ocultar el monstruoso alarido de dolor de Dolphin, un quejido inhumano que resonó en forma escalofriante a lo largo y ancho de toda la fortaleza. Zelgadiss sintió que su cuerpo se hundía aún más contra la pared, arrastrado por la presión, y vio como Lina salía disparada hacia atrás por el choque, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. El inmenso pilar de energía oscura se replegó sobre sí mismo, generando un descomunal estallido purpúreo, el cual se extendió como una enorme esfera hacia arriba y hacia los lados, derribando columnas, abriendo el suelo, desintegrando la piedra misma de las paredes. El resplandor purpúreo lo cegó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse los oídos con las manos.

Y entonces, finalmente, se hizo el silencio.

El espectral silencio que solo en ese maldito lugar se podía dar, como si la existencia misma se alejara de los límites de la fortaleza negra.

**.**

Ameria bajó lentamente la mano extendida frente a su rostro, abriendo los ojos con temor. La brillante luz púrpura, aquel intenso resplandor, había desaparecido por completo, dejando a la vista un cuadro negro de devastación y silencio. La impenetrable capa de humo que cubría el aire se había desvanecido, permitiendo ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba la habitación. Las regias hileras de columnas se habían desmoronado una tras otra, y sus restos destrozados se esparcían aquí y allá por un suelo cubierto de grietas y polvo. Enormes bloques de mármol negro sobresalían de las paredes y el suelo, como si toda la estructura hubiera colapsado sobre sí misma.

Con mucho cuidado, Ameria intentó incorporarse, apoyándose en la columna derribada contra la que había estado descansando. En precario equilibrio, con el peso apoyado en su pierna sana, la princesa observó atentamente a su alrededor. Una capa informe de cráteres y hoyos salpicaba el suelo y las paredes, como si una lluvia de escombros inmensos hubiera barrido todo el lugar. Sentado sobre el suelo destrozado, con las espaldas apoyadas contra lo que quedaba de uno de los muros, se encontraba Zelgadiss. El corazón de Ameria dio un vuelco al verlo.

– _¡Zelgadiss! – _exclamó, echando a andar rengueando hacia él lo más rápido que pudo.

El joven, a la distancia, giró la cabeza hacia ella, esbozando una muy tenue sonrisa. Ameria maldijo la pierna herida que le impedía acercarse más deprisa hacia él. Había observado con un pavor sordo como Zelgadiss había hecho frente a la Señora de los Mares, atacándola con su espada impregnada de las llamas celestes de Ceiphied. Jamás lo había visto moverse a una velocidad como aquella, ni arrojar golpes tan potentes y precisos. A sus ojos, cada movimiento de Zelgadiss había sido como un borroso manchón de color hueso, el cual giró insistente en torno a la mancha azul en la que Dolphin se había transformado. Apenas había sido capaz de seguir con la vista aquel velocísimo intercambio de ofensivas y contraofensivas, pero, en cambio, si pudo ver lo que ocurrió después… Cuando la mazoku se materializó a espaldas de Zelgadiss, atravesándolo de lado a lado, sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios; quiso llorar, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar la escena con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, presa del terror.

Pero Zelgadiss, su amado Zelgadiss, mantuvo su promesa hasta el final. De un modo que aún no terminaba de entender, el joven había logrado zafarse de Dolphin, atrapándola en un letal abrazo. Hasta ese momento todos sus intentos de dañar a la mazoku, si exceptuaba el brazo que Amel le había cortado, habían fracasado estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, el _Heavenly Judgment_ del joven hechicero parecía haber tenido un efecto claro sobre la Señora de los Mares. Y luego…

Luego había aparecido Lina…

Cuando la terrible mazoku avanzó lentamente hacia Zelgadiss, destrozando sus esperanzas con cada paso, Lina surgió como un espectro de entre la bruma de polvo que impregnaba el aire. El hechizo que su amiga invocó después iba más allá de su comprensión... Estaba segura de que había sido la Ragna Blade, pero ejecutada de una forma totalmente distinta, una que jamás le había visto antes. Por otro lado…no había ni rastro de Deep Sea Dolphin…

¿Acaso…acaso habían vencido?

Ameria apuró su torpe avance, cubriendo los últimos metros que la separaban de Zelgadiss casi cayéndose. El joven la observó con una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios, pero, antes de que fuera capaz de articular palabra, ella se echó sobre él sin ningún decoro, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

– _¡Zel! ¿Te encuentras bien? Oh…oh…Dioses._

Ameria se apartó levemente, sintiendo la cálida humedad de la sangre empapando sus ropas blancas. La profunda herida que la sub-lord le había hecho a Zelgadiss sangraba de forma alarmante, dándole a su rostro una palidez casi cadavérica. Horrorizada, la princesa apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, invocando el poder de la Magia Blanca. Zelgadiss cerró los ojos, respirando en forma aliviada cuando el resplandor níveo se encendió en su mano.

– _Zel… _– murmuró ella, observándolo preocupada.

Zelgadiss abrió los ojos nuevamente, devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión que intentaba parecer tranquila, pero que en realidad escondía un mundo de dolor.

– _Intenté detenerla Ameria, lo intenté… – _dijo apartando la mirada hacia un lado_ – Pero su poder se encontraba más allá de lo que jamás seré capaz..._

Ameria lo abrazó con fuerza nuevamente, sin despegar la mano que presionaba contra su hombro herido.

– _¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – _susurró con reproche, con el rostro acurrucado contra su amplio pecho _– La enfrentaste de igual a igual, manteniendo tu promesa hasta el fin. Ella…ella dijo que iba a matarnos a ambos, Zel… Tú lo evitaste, tú me protegiste, tú… – _suspiró, levantando el rostro hasta quedar cara a cara con él; sus narices casi rozándose. Entonces sonrió_ – Tú eres el protector de Saillune, siempre lo serás…_

Zelgadiss sonrió también, mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

– _Siempre._

Siempre… Esa simple palabra la llenó de una satisfacción increíble, aún en medio de aquella caótica situación. Pero entonces, Ameria recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes de que Dolphin hiciera su repentina aparición, ruborizándose intensamente. La avergonzaba mucho admitírselo, pero en ese momento había pensado que la muerte era algo inevitable, que aquellos serían sus últimos instantes juntos; y había querido saber…había querido escuchar las palabras de boca de Zelgadiss, abandonar el mundo con ese recuerdo… Pero él no lo permitió; a pesar de que todas las esperanzas habían desaparecido, él optó por continuar luchando hasta el final, por él, por ella, por el futuro que aún podían construir… Sí, aún podían… No importaba lo que sucediera, ni quien los amenazara, Zelgadiss siempre estaría a su lado. Y ella siempre estaría ahí para él, tal como se había jurado a sí misma hacía tantos años, a lo largo de tantas aventuras…

Asintió, sonriéndole dulcemente.

– _De no haber sido por ti, yo estaría muerta… Y Lina no habría podido golpearla con la Ragna Blade… Tú nos salvaste…_

– _Estoy de acuerdo con eso _– dijo de repente una cansada voz_ – Aunque también habría que darle algo de crédito al imbécil de Amel. _

Ameria y Zelgadiss, sorprendidos, giraron la cabeza hacia la silueta que acababa de emerger de detrás de una columna derribada.A paso lento, con el dolor y el cansancio reflejados en el rostro, Lina avanzó hacia ellos. A pesar de todo, la hechicera esbozó una sonrisa amistosa al llegar hasta donde ambos se encontraban, dejándose caer junto a Zelgadiss.

– _En verdad eso estuvo muy bien Zel – _dijo guiñándole un ojo_ – En el último segundo tu ataque le jugó una mala pasada, lo cual me permitió golpearla._

Zelgadiss no respondió inmediatamente. La observó con atención durante unos segundos, entornando los ojos.

– _¿Qué demonios fue ese hechizo?_

Ameria no comprendió a que se refería con aquella pregunta. Había sido diferente, si, ¿pero acaso no se trataba de la Ragna Blade? Lina, en cambio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, resoplando cansinamente.

– _Un obsequio de Amel. ¿Puedes creerlo? El infeliz es capaz de invocar una versión en escala del Giga Slave y ni siquiera lo mencionó._

Detrás de ellos, una pequeña roca se deslizó, cayendo al suelo en una diminuta nube de polvo.

– _Lo de infeliz estuvo de más…mujer arrogante._

Lina prácticamente saltó de la sorpresa, volteando bruscamente. Los pasos vacilantes de dos jóvenes, uno junto al otro, se escucharon muy cerca de ellos. Ameria notó como Lina se quedaba boquiabierta, como si intentara hablar pero no encontrara las palabras.

– _Por favor chicos, sin peleas… – _suspiró uno de los jóvenes.

Gourry y Amel se encontraban detrás de la columna derribada sobre la que se habían estado apoyando, cada uno ayudando al otro a mantenerse en pie. Ameria notó con impresión la palidez extrema en el rostro de Amel, tanta que casi parecía un cadáver. No obstante, los ojos azules del muchacho aún conservaban algo del escalofriante brillo que tanto los caracterizaba, contrastando fuertemente con el lienzo blanco que era su rostro. Gourry, por su parte, parecía tratar de evitar apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda, la cual se encontraba cubierta de sangre, con un cinturón anudado al muslo a modo de torniquete. Lina avanzó hacia Gourry tan deprisa que a punto estuvo de derribarlo de un empellón.

– _¿Dónde demonios estabas? _– preguntó casi a los gritos, acercando su rostro al de él hasta casi rozarlo –_ ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupé por ti, cerebro de medusa? – _Lina bajó la vista con el ceño fruncido, y de pronto su rostro se volvió casi tan pálido como el de Amel_ – Oh...Dioses…tu pierna..._

Gourry le sonrió débilmente, mirándola directo a los ojos, tanto que Lina no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, apartándose un poco de él con el rostro encendido. La verdad era que no importaba lo que le dijera, ni lo dura o indiferente que intentara parecer; Lina era Lina, y jamás podría sentir hacia Gourry algo que no fuera devoción. Ameria se percató tan rápido de ello que no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, divertida ante la actitud de su amiga.

– _Me encuentro bien, he logrado detener la hemorragia – _explicó finalmente el espadachín, sacudiendo la mano_ – Pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de él…_

Lina y Ameria, incluso Zelgadiss, desviaron la mirada hacia el silencioso Amel, mantenido en pie malamente por Gourry. El espadachín sostenía al joven de la cicatriz pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sujetándolo por la cintura con la otra mano. Lina sonrió sinceramente, arqueando las cejas.

– _Hierba mala nunca muere… ¿eh, Amel? Diablos…pensé que en verdad te habías muerto ahí mismo, luego de cederme la energía del Caos – _Lina hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, fingiendo un escalofrío_ – Deberías haber visto la sangre saliendo de tus oídos y tus ojos… ¡Puaj! suficiente como para revolverle el estómago hasta a Zelgadiss._

A pesar de que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro, Amel alzó levemente una ceja, imperturbable.

– _A mí también me alegra ver que sigues con vida, mocosa huesuda._

Lina apretó un enorme puño delante del rostro de Amel, con los ojos encendidos en un fuego asesino.

– _Ten cuidado con lo que dices…o yo misma te colocaré el otro pie en la tumba._

– _Inténtalo si te atreves…pechos planos._

– _¡¿Planos? ¡Te voy a…!_

– _Lina, por favor…tanto él como Gourry necesitan atención de inmediato._

Ameria, aún arrodillada frente a Zelgadiss, les hizo un gesto a ambos con la mano, señalando la columna destrozada contra la que el joven hechicero descansaba.

– _Siéntense aquí, debemos tratar esas heridas cuanto antes…_

Sin siquiera mirar a Lina, Amel se separó lentamente de Gourry, acercándose rengueando hacia donde la princesa había señalado. Zelgadiss lo observó gravemente mientras se sentaba a su lado, como si estuviera dispuesto a caerle a golpes en cualquier segundo. Ameria lo notó al instante, y también lo hizo el joven de la cicatriz, pero ninguno de los dijo nada. Definitivamente, aquel no era el momento para estar reviviendo viejos rencores… Gourry no tardó en unírseles, dejándose caer pesadamente contra la roca oscura de la columna. Lina, aún fulminando a Amel con la mirada, se arrodilló junto a Ameria, de manera que ambas quedaron de cuclillas frente a los tres muchachos, sentados uno al lado del otro con las espaldas apoyadas contra el pilar derrumbado.

– _Una pierna quebrada _– murmuró Lina, observando a la princesa arrodillada a su lado. Luego desvió la mirada hacia los tres jóvenes_ – Un hombro perforado, un muslo desgarrado por una roca, aparentemente, y alguien a un paso de la tumba por haberse exigido demasiado – _suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros_ – Si a todo eso le sumamos mi muñeca quebrada y mis músculos hechos polvo…bueno supongo que no fue un precio demasiado elevado._

Acto seguido, Lina extendió ambas manos hacia adelante, colocando una a centímetros del muslo ensangrentado de Gourry y la otra sobre el pecho de Amel. El resplandor blanco del hechizo de recuperación se unió al emitido por las delicadas manos de Ameria, la cual continuaba tratando la herida en el hombro de Zelgadiss.

– _¿Debo…asumir…entonces…que lo lograste? – _preguntó Amel, con una voz espesa y entrecortada. A pesar de su actitud, y de sus intentos por mostrarse imperturbable, era evidente para todos que se encontraba en un estado sumamente crítico.

– _Sabes que sí – _contestó Lina sin mirarlo, sumamente concentrada en el hechizo de Magia Blanca_ – Viste la luz púrpura, ¿verdad? Y también sentiste el increíble poder del Señor de las Pesadillas…uno casi tan grande como el del propio Giga Slave _– suspiró, intentando sonreír_ – Despreocúpate, tu hermosa Aradhel se encuentra a salvo ahora._

Amel esbozó una media sonrisa, aparentemente divertido por el comentario de la hechicera, y luego recostó la nunca contra la piedra, cerrando los ojos.

– _Entonces… – _susurró Ameria, conmocionada_ – ¿Eso significa que…hemos…vencido?_

Lina miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, hacia donde el gigantesco pasillo negro llegaba a su fin. El amplio telón rojo que cubría la pared final estaba semi arrancado, repleto de innumerables agujeros y rasgaduras. Por debajo de él, la gran plataforma que había sido sede del trono se encontraba hecha pedazos, hundida en su centro por una montaña negra de escombros. El trono de oro yacía derribado a un costado, mudo testigo de la destrucción. Pero Lina no parecía estar prestando atención a nada de aquello. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en la mancha circular de cenizas sobre el suelo, el lugar exacto en donde había logrado golpear a Dolphin con el poderoso conjuro combinado. El pilar de oscuridad había emergido allí mismo, imponentemente poderoso, pero no parecía haber generado una explosión como si lo hacía el Dragon Slave. Algo más había sucedido. Era como si todo el daño de aquella descomunal energía hubiera sido absorbido por Deep Sea Dolphin…reduciéndola a un anillo humeante de cenizas sobre el suelo. Lina volvió la mirada hacia Amel, observándolo fijamente.

– _No hay modo de que sobreviviera. No importa qué clase de monstruo haya sido esa maldita. Ese poder…esa energía…pude sentirla claramente. Ni siquiera los Dioses serían capaces de soportarla…_

Amel asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Entonces…

En verdad…

Todo había terminado.

Las exclamaciones y los gritos de alegría con los que deberían haber festejado jamás llegaron. Todos se sentían demasiado cansados, demasiado incrédulos como para siquiera hablar. ¿En verdad habían conseguido destruir por completo a la Señora de los Mares? ¿En verdad habían logrado detenerla sobreviviendo todos en el intento? Era demasiado utópico, demasiado irreal, como para ser cierto… Tal vez de un momento a otro abrieran los ojos, descubriendo que todo había sido solo un sueño, o una broma. Pero no, allí estaban, los cinco, mirándose incrédulos entre sí, sin animarse a creer aún lo que había sucedido. El leve sonido de un fragmento de roca contra el suelo fue lo único que pudo oírse durante un tiempo que pareció eterno.

– _Muerta… – _murmuró Zelgadiss, con la vista clavada en el suelo_ – Finalmente está muerta… Entonces… ¿Saillune está a salvo?_

Ameria abrió los ojos esperanzada, llevándose una mano empuñada al corazón. Era cierto. Solo la muerte de Deep Sea Dolphin era capaz de detener el influjo sobre las tropas negras, algo que podía resultar mortal para esas almas corrompidas.

– _Así debería ser – _reflexionó Lina, frunciendo el ceño_ – Esos malditos perros negros que masacraron a tanta gente, que destruyeron tantas ciudades, deberían estar muriendo y desbandándose a estas alturas. _

Amel escuchó atentamente lo que decían, en silencio, y luego levantó la vista hacia arriba, perdiéndose en la negrura infinita del techo. Estaba tan blanco como la cera, y cada uno de sus movimientos se veía extraño, como si le costara horrores el simple hecho de girar el cuello, o mover un brazo. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia Lina, sus ojos se vieron opacos, cansados.

– _Ese enorme ejército servía directamente a Dolphin, era la mano armada que destruía las naciones que ella elegía _– dijo –_ Pero hay algo aquí que aún no logro entender… La guerra ancestral que enfrentó a Ceiphied contra Shabranigudú fue una batalla que siguió estrictamente los designios originales del Señor de las Pesadillas: Un mazoku contra un Shynzoku, dioses y demonios enfrentados en la eterna contienda por la protección y la destrucción del mundo. Algo similar fue lo que ocurrió durante la Guerra del Descenso. Siguiendo las órdenes de Phibrizzo atacamos a las huestes de Raguladia, el Rey Dragón de Agua, todo en orden de resucitar a Shabranigudú y, a través de su mano, devolver el mundo al caos. Pero…nuevamente se trató de un conflicto entre las fuerzas antagonistas; entre el "bien" y el "mal" – _Amel hizo una pausa, observándolos de uno en uno_ – Obviamente hubo otros hechos aislados en los cuales los mazokus intervinieron. Sus propios encuentros con Gaav o con Phibrizzo son claros ejemplos de ello. Sin embargo…ellos siempre actuaron manteniéndose en las sombras; nunca antes los demonios se habían manifestado abiertamente ante la humanidad; nunca un mazoku lideró a sus huestes en contra de las naciones de los hombres… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué Dolphin?_

– _Tenía entendido que los tres grandes sub-lords se encontraban enemistados – _aventuró Zelgadiss_ – Tal vez ella estaba buscando la forma de engrosar sus ejército a través de su influjo._

Lina bajó lentamente la vista hacia el suelo al oír estas palabras, negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza; apenas un vago movimiento del mentón hacia los lados. Movimiento que las pupilas rasgadas de Amel no pasaron por alto.

– _Eso no tiene sentido – _contestó el joven_ – Estos ejércitos de seres humanos corrompidos no significaron nunca nada para Dolphin. Tanto Riksfalto como Huraker podrían haberlos destruido a todos a la vez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No…esos guerreros solo fueron un medio para un fin. ¿Pero qué fin? – _clavó sus ojos en Lina_ – ¿Qué fin, Lina Inverse?_

A diferencia de todos los demás, Lina no pareció sorprendida. Despegó lentamente la mirada del suelo, centrándola en Amel.

– _¿Lo sabías? – _preguntó sorprendida Ameria_ – ¿Todo este tiempo?_

– _No…no todo este tiempo. Supe lo que planeaba cuando entré en esta maldita torre, luego de…de…_

– _De dormirnos – _completó Zelgadiss, inexpresivo.

Lina asintió dolorosamente.

– _Ella…no estaba a gusto con el conflicto entre los sub-lords. Había intentado unir fuerzas nuevamente con Zellas Metallium y con Dynast Grausherra, pero ellos nunca aceptaron… Fue por eso que decidió buscar algún modo de volver a unir a los mazokus frente a los Dioses._

– _¿Cómo? – _preguntó Ameria, incrédula.

Lina tomó una larga bocanada de aire, mirándolos seriamente.

– _Resucitando a Shabranigudú._

Todos guardaron un repentino silencio, intentando asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar. El leve repicar de otra roca al deslizarse entre los escombros fue todo lo que pudo oírse durante varios segundos.

– _Shabranigudú… _– susurró Amel.

– _Shabranigudú… – _repitió Ameria, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– _¿Quién? – _quiso saber Gourry, rascándose la nariz.

– _¿Resucitarlo? – _preguntó Zelgadiss, ignorando al espadachín_ – ¿Pero cómo? No hay modo de saber qué cuerpo mortal escogerá Ojo de Rubí como envase. Es como tratar de rastrear una sola alma entre cientos de millones._

– _Si…lo sé –_ afirmó Lina_ – Por eso sus legiones de guerreros negros, por eso los ataques a los reinos y ciudades, por eso toda la muerte y la destrucción. Ella pretendía…_

– _Generar un poderoso torrente de emociones negativas a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo – _murmuró Amel _– Repetir el proceso que hace mil doce años desembocó en la Guerra del Descenso._

Lina asintió con la cabeza ante el horror de sus amigos.

– _Dolphin no podía saber en qué personas se encuentran dormidos los fragmentos de Shabranigudú, por eso se propuso llevar a la humanidad al borde del abismo, alimentando a Ojo de Rubí, donde quiera que se encuentre, con el temor, el odio y la desesperación de los mortales – _Lina se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con optimismo_ – Es una suerte para todos nosotros que finalmente se haya ido al infierno ¿verdad?_

A lo lejos, por detrás de la columna derribada contra la que Zelgadiss y los demás descansaban, una nueva roca se deslizó por una de las muchas montañas de escombros, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La sonrisa de Lina se congeló en su rostro, abriendo los ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. Sus manos, las cuales había alzado al encogerse de hombros, quedaron paralizadas en el aire, temblando levemente.

– _¿Infierno…? – _siseó una voz cavernosa, inhumana_ – ¿Infierno dices…? "Infierno" no es más que una simple palabra, niña estúpida… Te mostraré que la realidad puede ser mucho…mucho…peor…_

– _No…no puede ser – _balbuceó Lina, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo, aterrada.

Ameria alzó la vista rápidamente, mientras los tres jóvenes giraban la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando ver más allá de la columna que les servía de apoyo. A unos diez metros de distancia, de pie sobre una montaña de escombros y bloques de mármol, se encontraba una irreconocible Deep Sea Dolphin. Zelgadiss y Gourry se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte, colocándose por delante de Ameria y Lina. Amel intentó levantarse con igual ímpetu, pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, escupiendo un delgado hilo de sangre a causa del esfuerzo.

– _Esto es…es...imposible – _continuó Lina, sujetándose al hombro de Gourry_ – Ella sigue… ¡Ella sigue con vida!_

Era cierto. La Señora de los Mares aún seguía con vida, de pie sobre la montaña de escombros, observándolos con un dolor y un odio infinitos. Su piel, antes blanca y perfecta, se encontraba ahora cubierta de horribles rajaduras, de las cuales brotaban sangre y un extraño humo negro. Lo mismo ocurría en el brazo que Amel le había cortado. El muñón despedía un grueso torrente de sangre oscura, acompañada de la misma sustancia gaseosa que parecía escapar del interior de su cuerpo. Los brillantes cabellos azabaches, siempre en un extraño movimiento, se encontraban ahora opacos e inertes, cayendo como una cortina negra sobre su rostro y sobre su magnífico vestido azul, el cual se había transformado en un amasijo de harapos carbonizados. A través de la despedazada prenda se podía distinguir más piel resquebrajada, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de un cristal lechoso al cual habían golpeado con fuerza, cubriéndolo de cuarteaduras.

– _Malditas basuras… _– masculló con la misma voz bestial, totalmente distinta al timbre suave y cristalino que tanto la había caracterizado_ – ¿Cómo se atreven a ponerme en esta situación…? Cómo…cómo… ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DAÑARME ASÍ? _– rugió, abriendo descomunalmente la boca.

Una poderosa onda de choque, un anillo invisible de energía, brotó del cuerpo desecho de la sub-lord, mandando a volar por los aires escombros, columnas y bloques por igual. Ameria alzó ambos brazos, cubriéndose el rostro, y lo mismo hicieron los demás; sin embargo, la presión invisible los arrastró como si fueran simples muñecos frente a un huracán. Los cinco cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo, treinta metros más allá de donde habían estado antes.

– _No puede ser… _– murmuró Amel, intentando incorporarse sobre sus rodillas –_ Nada, nadie, puede sobrevivir a semejante ataque… Debería… ¡debería estar muerta!_

Con un movimiento torpe, el joven desenfundó a medias su espada blanca, pero incluso esa simple acción pareció costarle horrores. Muy cerca de él, boca abajo sobre el suelo, Lina observaba a la mazoku con ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

– _Estamos…estamos en graves problemas – _murmuró, apretando los labios_ – Ella…ella aún…_

– _Aún tiene fuerzas suficientes como para destruir todo este maldito lugar… – _concluyó Zelgadiss, arrodillado con la espada clavada en el suelo a modo de apoyo.

Gourry intentó levantarse y colocarse por delante de Lina, pero su pierna herida, maltratada aún más por el repentino ataque, lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Ameria se acuclilló detrás de Zelgadiss, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

– _Zel… – _murmuró, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la Señora del Mar Profundo.

Dolphin avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, con las pupilas contraídas por un odio descomunal. De repente se detuvo, apoyándose en una de las pocas columnas que aún no habían caído. Un grueso chorro de sangre negra brotó de sus labios, los cuales se cubrió con la mano que aún le quedaba.

– _Pagarán…pagarán por lo que me han hecho – _murmuró, con su monstruosa voz consumida por la rabia.

– _¡Dolphin!_

La mazoku alzó la cabeza, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Amel se las había arreglado para ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia ella, blandiendo su espada como si pesara una tonelada.

– _Amel…maldito traidor – _escupió la mazoku_ – ¡Debí haberte destruido cuando supe que aún seguías con vida!_

– _¡Pues aquí estoy, inténtalo!_

Deep Sea Dolphin se acercó a pasos irregulares, apretando unos dientes que se veían blancos y afilados. Fragmentos de piel se desprendieron de su rostro a medida que avanzaba, como si se tratara de una vieja cascara agrietada. Debajo de la piel caída, en lugar de carne, solo podía verse una masa negra de sombras, la cual despedía el extraño humo que se escapaba por cada rajadura en la superficie blanca de su rostro. De repente, su errático avance se detuvo en forma abrupta, observando con ojos empañados por la rabia.

Zelgadiss se había puesto de pie con dificultad, colocándose hombro con hombro junto a Amel, con la espada lista entre sus dedos entumecidos. Gourry lo siguió al instante. Ignorando la grave herida en su pierna, el espadachín se incorporó con gran esfuerzo, parándose entre Amel y Zelgadiss con la espada sujeta a dos manos. Dolphin apretó los labios enfurecida, observando como Ameria también se levantaba, acercándose rengueando con ambas manos colocadas en forma de copa a la altura del pecho. Y, finalmente, fue el turno del ser más odiado por Dolphin y toda su raza. Lina Inverse, con paso firme, olvidando el temor que la había atormentado, se paró junto a sus amigos con la determinación brillando en su mirada. No importaba lo maltratados que se encontraran sus cuerpos, ni que el cansancio los agobiara, habían llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder; la humanidad aún necesitaba que perseveraban por el bien de todos los seres… ¡No abandonarían el mundo sin luchar hasta el final!

La Señora de los Mares permaneció en silencio, con la boca estirada en una expresión de ira que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes blancos. Pero entonces, muy lentamente, una malévola sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco en su rostro. Dolphin rió, soltando una carcajada que sonó bestial y cavernosa. Delgados hilos de sangre negra resbalaron por la comisura de sus labios mientras reía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– _Pobres e ilusos mortales… ¡Arrogantes criaturas que no conocen cuáles son sus límites! ¿Apenas pueden mantenerse sobre sus pies y aún así pretenden desafiarme?_

– _¡Lo mismo sucede contigo! _– gritó Ameria, apretando los puños.

Amel sonrió altivamente, a pesar de que apenas podía mantener el peso de la espada entre sus manos.

– _La niña tiene razón. Estás débil, Dolphin… ¡Aún podemos acabar contigo!_

La mazoku dejó de reír, atravesándolos con una mirada que, literalmente, agrietó la piedra de las columnas a los lados. Entonces sonrió, ensombreciendo tanto su semblante que todo el aire pareció enfriarse a su alrededor.

– _No…no pueden… _– dijo entre dientes, señalando de improviso a Lina con un dedo cubierto de sangre y rajaduras _– ¿Acaso crees que no se qué fue lo que esa mocosa utilizó contra mí? No te equivocabas Amel…debería haber muerto, debería haber muerto mil veces ante ese increíble poder, el poder infinito del Creador…pero aún estoy aquí… ¡Aún estoy aquí porque he logrado ir más allá de las limitaciones que Dynast y Zellas jamás podrán superar!_

Amel frunció el ceño, repentinamente inseguro. Era cierto, Dolphin debería haber muerto al recibir de lleno el poderoso ataque, uno que podría haber incluso acabado con cualquiera de los fragmentos de Shabranigudú. Pero ella seguía ahí… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué límites había logrado sobrepasar?

– _¿A qué te refieres? – _preguntó bruscamente, con una inexpresividad helada en su rostro.

La Señora de los Mares sonrió malignamente, sonrió tanto que las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron hasta casi rozar sus orejas, dándole a su boca un aspecto anormalmente grande. Con un lento movimiento, la mazoku extendió la mano que aún conservaba, con la palma abierta hacia arriba.

– _¿Pero qué…? – _murmuró Lina, con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

Una delgada línea vertical se dibujó sobre la palma de Dolphin, abriéndose de repente como si fuera una gran boca sangrante. La Señora de los Mares sonrió aún más cuando una luz azulada, un pequeño pilar resplandeciente, brotó desde la herida recién abierta. La enorme perla, tan grande como un puño, emergió lentamente desde el interior de su mano, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la palma.

– _¿Qué…qué demonios es eso?_

Una perfecta esfera de color azul oscuro levitaba sobre la mano de la mazoku, más brillante y perfecta que cualquier perla o joya que hubieran visto jamás. La esfera giraba lentamente sobre sí misma, humeando como si se encontrara al rojo vivo. O a una temperatura extremadamente baja. La onda gélida que emergió de la esfera, cubriendo el suelo y las paredes de una delgada capa de hielo, confirmó lo segundo. Amel retrocedió un paso con los ojos muy abiertos, palideciendo incluso más que antes. Dolphin clavó los ojos en él, sonriendo malignamente.

– _Oh…tú lo sabes ¿verdad? _– susurró –_ Siempre fuiste muy astuto, si, la creación de la que más orgulloso se sentía Phibrizzo… Claro que lo sabes, aún cuando tantos de nuestra especie lo ignoran._

– _¿Eso…eso es…? – _murmuróAmel, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la brillante esfera azul.

– _¿De qué diablos están hablando? _– exclamó Lina, impaciente, avanzando un cauteloso paso hacia adelante.

Dolphin cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si aspirara una agradable fragancia, y durante un instante la piel resquebrajada de su rostro pareció recomponerse.

– _En los orígenes de este planeta, cuando la vida aún era joven, la batalla más grandiosa de todos los tiempos fue librada._

– _¿Ceiphied y Shabranigudú? _– murmuró Zelgadiss, afirmando el agarre sobre la empuñadura.

Dolphin asintió casi con dulzura, abriendo los ojos. A pesar de su lamentable estado, no pareció inmutarse ante el avance de sus odiados oponentes.

– _Los mortales apenas tienen recuerdos de aquella gran guerra… Saben que se extendió durante muchos siglos, y que contribuyó a moldear las masas de tierra tal y como las conocen hoy. Pero lo que en realidad sucedió va mucho más allá… La guerra se extendió durante milenios, y el choque de poderes entre Ceiphied y nuestro señor, demasiado grande para su pobre comprensión, devastó cada rincón de este planeta – _Dolphin volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo melancólicamente_ – Eventualmente nosotros fuimos creados, por obra y gracia del gran Shabranigudú, para ayudarlo a combatir las huestes que el propio Ceiphied había creado. Con nuestra ayuda, la batalla recrudeció, y estuvimos a un solo paso de alzarnos con la victoria… Pero el maldito Dios Rojo logró sellar a nuestro señor, fragmentándolo en siete partes para separar y contener su incomparable poder. Ustedes los mortales conocen esta historia, saben que este hecho supone el fin de la Guerra Ancestral y el desenlace de la primera edad. Pero…han olvidado el estado en que quedó el mundo tras la batalla._

– _Destruido… – _murmuró Amel, más serio de lo que jamás lo habían visto antes.

– _Si…destruido – _confirmó Dolphin_ – la gran guerra, librada durante incontables siglos, devastó toda la superficie de este pobre planeta, llevando a la incipiente vida al borde de la extinción. El dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza de los que habían logrado sobrevivir eran inconmensurables... Y así lo sintió Ceiphied. Oh…si…el gran Dragón Rojo había sobrevivido a la batalla, aunque tan herido y debilitado que muy poco tiempo de vida le quedaba. Lo que ustedes saben es que fue aquí cuando Ceiphied, incapaz de mantener todo su poder unido en una sola existencia, se dividió a sí mismo en cuatro partes que protegerían cada extremo del mundo: los poderosos Reyes Dragón – _Dolphin inclinó la cabeza, observando la gran esfera levitando sobre su mano –_ Pero… ¿Acaso saben lo que Ceiphied hizo antes de dividirse?_

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes. Amel adelantó lentamente un pie, alzando la espada a dos manos a un costado del rostro, con la hoja apuntando hacia el frente. Dolphin lo observó burlonamente.

– _Tú lo sabes, claro que lo sabes… Aunque no creo que jamás lo hayas creído, como tantos otros estúpidos demonios, inmersos en su propia ignorancia._

– _¿Qué fue lo que hizo el Dragón Rojo? _– masculló Zelgadiss. Tanto él como Gourry avanzaron lentamente, con cautela, intentando afirmar las espadas entre sus agotadas manos.

Dolphin soltó una rápida carcajada, sin despegar sus ojos de la perfecta esfera azul.

– _El gran y poderoso Ceiphied, el Dios Dragón Rojo, la divinidad protectora de este mundo; él…lloró._

Amel entrecerró los ojos, avanzando un paso más. Los demás guardaron silencio, mirándose entre sí.

– _¿Llorar? ¿A qué te refieres? – _preguntó Lina, frunciendo el ceño.

– _A eso mismo, niña ignorante. Ceiphied lloró… – _la mazoku sonrió del mismo modo amplio y desagradable _– Apenado por lo que la guerra había provocado, avergonzado y arrepentido por la muerte, la desolación y el sufrimiento que él mismo había contribuido a causar, el gran Dragón Rojo lloró, tal como un simple ser humano lo haría. Las lágrimas que derramó concentraron todo su dolor, toda su ira, toda la vergüenza y tristeza por las vidas que la guerra había cegado… ¿Saben lo que eso significa, ilusos mortales?_

Lina retrocedió un paso, alarmada. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en la gran perla azul levitando sobre la mano de Dolphin. Muy a su pesar, consciente de lo que ello significaba, comenzaba a entender…

– _¿Acaso…acaso lo que tienes ahí…?_

– _Mis estúpidos hermanos despreciaron mi propuesta – _la interrumpió la sub-lord, enfurecida_ – Los imbéciles se atrevieron a subestimar las posibilidades que esta pequeña joya nos podía ofrecer. Se negaron a ayudarme a buscarla para incrementar nuestra fuerza ante los Reyes Dragón. Imbéciles… Nosotros los mazokus nos alimentamos de las emociones negativas de los hombres. Odio, ira, tristeza, angustia, codicia… Si esos simples sentimientos nos ayudan a mantenernos… ¿Tienen idea de lo que las frías emociones negativas de un dios podrían hacer? Yo sí la tengo…porque, luego de siglos de búsqueda, luego de milenios de esfuerzo, finalmente he logrado encontrar una de las cuatro lágrimas que Ceiphied derramó hace cinco mil trescientos once años... ¡La lágrima que obsequiaré a mi señor Shabranigudú cuando regrese a la vida!_

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Finalmente todo encajaba en aquel horrible, terrible, cuadro. Los ejércitos, las muertes, el increíble poder de la Señora de los Mares… ¿Cómo podían enfrentar el destino cuando este se revelaba en su contra de aquel modo?

– _Entonces… – _susurró Ameria_ – Eso…eso puede…_

– _Si… Gracias a esta hermosa perla mis poderes se han incrementado como jamás habría podido imaginar. Y lo mismo hará con las fuerzas de mi señor cuando retorne a este mundo… Tan solo una de sus siete partes bastará… – _la mazoku observó fijamente a Lina_ – ¿Preguntabas como había logrado extender mi influencia por todo el continente sin moverme un solo paso de aquí? ¡Pues a través de esta lágrima azul! A través de ella he podido canalizar todo mi gran poder y extenderlo a mi antojo por todas las naciones, algo que jamás habría conseguido por mí misma – _la expresión de la sub-lord se endureció_ – A través de ella he sobrevivido al mismísimo poder del Señor de las Pesadillas que ustedes invocaron, algo que me habría destruido sin remedio de no tenerla en mi poder… ¡Algo que incluso así consiguió dejarme en esta lamentable estado! – _Dolphin avanzó peligrosamente hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies_ – Y ahora…con la ayuda de los sentimientos negativos de su propio Dios… ¡los destruiré a todos!_

La Señora de los Mares alzó su mano hacia arriba, riendo a carcajadas como una psicópata. La Lágrima de Ceiphied, aún suspendida sobre su palma, se rodeó de una energía oscura y poderosa, un miasma helado que provocó un intenso vendaval cubierto de descargas eléctricas. El suelo bajo sus pies se congeló, saltando en pedazos, las paredes a ambos lados del pasillo se agrietaron y las columnas cayeron. Todo el aire se cubrió de un frío terriblemente intenso, una niebla helada que lastimaba la carne y calaba los huesos como si fuera un puñal de hielo.

Lina alzó ambos brazos, cubriéndose el rostro, y lo mismo hizo Ameria, de pie a su lado. Zelgadiss, Gourry y Amel clavaron sus espadas en el suelo, intentando mantenerse estables sobre el mismo. Pero el increíble poder reunido por Deep Sea Dolphin, uno imposible teniendo en cuenta el daño que había sufrido, los arrastró lentamente hacia atrás, amenazando con mandarlos a volar en cualquier segundo. Ameria, Lina, Zelgadiss…todos podían sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo… Aterrados, se dieron cuenta de que la Señora de los Mares estaba reuniendo el poder suficiente como para destruir absolutamente toda la ciudad de Atlas.

– _¡Debemos detenerla! – _gritó Lina, intentando hacerse oír por sobre el fuerte viento que los golpeaba, levantando su capa y sus cabellos. Con un movimiento desesperado llevó una mano hacia el Demon Blood en su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza. Aún podía intentar romper los talismanes que le quedaban y liberar su poder, tal como había hecho contra Huraker… Era algo sumamente peligroso, pero podía ser la última oportunidad que les quedaba…

– _No… ¡no puedo moverme! – _exclamó Ameria a su lado, recibiendo de lleno el vendaval y las descargas eléctricas que éste transportaba.

Por delante de ellas, Zelgadiss, Amel y Gourry avanzaron torpemente hacia la mazoku y su increíble poder. Cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo, y blandiendo sus espadas con la diestra, los tres jóvenes avanzaron dando lentas zancadas con los dientes apretados. El poderoso viento los golpeaba de frente con una fuerza asombrosa, impidiéndoles una aproximación más ágil hacia el epicentro de aquel huracán. Cada uno de sus intermitentes pasos se sentía como si avanzaran a contracorriente en un mar embravecido.

– _¡Mueran! – _gritó Dolphin con una voz que sonó increíblemente fuerte, sin dejar de reíra carcajadas _– ¡Paguen su osadía con sus miserables vidas!_

Lina se llevó el talismán a la boca, dispuesta a reventarlo entre sus dientes. Delante de ella, apenas manteniéndose pegado al suelo, Amel alzó su espada hacia Dolphin, reuniendo toda la energía que le restaba en un desesperado ataque suicida.

Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de jugar su última carta.

De repente, de un modo tan abrupto que pareció imposible, el poderoso viento se detuvo, haciendo que los tres muchachos cayeran de bruces contra las baldosas destrozadas. El estruendoso silbido cesó al igual que la interminable carcajada de la Señora de los Mares. La mazoku, aún con su único brazo extendido hacia arriba, abrió enormemente sus grandes ojos azules, contrayendo sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre. Un líquido negro y espeso resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, goteándole por la barbilla hasta el suelo. Entonces, con una fuerza y una violencia descomunales, su pecho estalló en una nube de sangre oscura, atravesado por un enorme objeto negro y afilado, similar el extremo puntiagudo de una lanza gigantesca. El objeto, de un color tan negro como el alquitrán, la había alcanzado por la espalda, emergiendo brutalmente al frente por el pecho. Dolphin movió desesperada sus pupilas, observando hacia atrás con los dientes apretados en una mueca de ira y asombro indecibles.

– _T…T… ¡Tú!_

**. . .**

Piedra vasta y desnuda, gruesa, de un color negro amarronado, era lo único que podía verse en todas direcciones, arriba, abajo y a los costados, formando una bóveda hueca de dimensiones increíbles. La enorme galería subterránea se ubicaba a más de treinta metros por debajo de los suelos del palacio real, en parte tallada por las manos del hombre y en parte obra de la madre naturaleza; una caverna subterránea increíblemente grande. La oscuridad allí era absoluta, día y noche, pero los cientos de antorchas ubicadas en los muros iluminaban el lugar con su luz amarilla y anaranjada, revelando numerosas columnas talladas sobre las paredes, enormes baldosas cubriendo parcialmente el suelo, cientos de cajas cargadas de provisiones y a los refugiados…miles de mujeres, niños y ancianos hacinados en la galería, a la espera.

Numerosos túneles conectaban con el gran refugio, constituyendo vías de escapa hacia las afueras del reino de la Magia Blanca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los miles de civiles parecía querer moverse de allí. Todos permanecían entre los límites circulares de la gigantesca bóveda, sentados en los bancos tallados en la piedra o directamente en el piso, esperando, escuchando. A pesar de que se hallaban a más de treinta metros bajo el nivel del suelo, todos podían oír claramente el lejano repicar de la lluvia contra la tierra; y también algo más… El entrechocar de los aceros, el retumbar de miles de pies a la carrera y los gritos de agonía les llegaban como si fueran el apagado murmullo de las olas en un mar distante.

Aradhel, sentada sobre la fría piedra del suelo, se acurrucó sobre sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas con manos temblorosas. Apretó el rostro contra sus antebrazos, intentando no escuchar, pero fue inútil. La gente a su alrededor estaba sumida en un silencio terrible, y los que hablaban lo hacían en débiles murmullos, como si temieran llamar la atención de la batalla sobre sus cabezas. La mayoría rezaba o lloraba en silencio, abrazándose a sus seres queridos y las pocas pertenencias que habían logrado llevar hasta allí. Aquel era el caso de Anna, su madre, una mujer delgada y menuda de cabellos negros, de la cual había heredado sus grandes ojos celestes. La mujer rezaba en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sus tres pequeños hermanos se abrazaban a ella con fuerza, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de inocente temor. Su madre había intentado mantenerse fuerte para sus hijos luego de que su padre, reclutado para combatir junto con el resto de los hombres, partiera hacia la batalla como un soldado más de Saillune. Pero el miedo, el dolor y la preocupación habían terminado por vencerla. Aradhel sabía que sus lágrimas y plegarias tenían como único destinatario al hombre gentil y bondadoso que era su padre.

Un fuerte retumbar, apagado por la gruesa piedra del techo, pareció sacudir toda la galería brevemente. Finísimos hilos de polvo cayeron desde el alto techo, como las gotas de una lluvia de tierra. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquello, al poderoso embiste de las catapultas contra el suelo sobre sus cabezas, pero aún así un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Las conversaciones murmuradas de los miles de civiles y refugiados no eran suficientes como para acallar la batalla treinta metros más arriba. Durante varias horas no habían podido escuchar absolutamente nada, pero hacía rato ya que el lejano eco de la guerra había llegado hasta la galería, lo cual indicaba que la batalla se había trasladado hacia el interior de los muros… Imaginar a su padre inmerso en aquel caos le provocaba una punzada de dolor tan intensa que apenas podía respirar.

"_Papá…"_ pensó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

De haber podido, ella habría marchado junto a él al combate, sin importarle lo que su madre hubiera podido objetar. Su padre era la persona más bondadosa y comprensiva que jamás había conocido, un hombre excepcional, y la sola idea de que algo le pudiera suceder la llenaba de un pavor indescriptible; un miedo que se alojaba en su pecho asfixiándola. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía, lo amaba tanto como amaba a…a…

Aradhel se acurrucó aún más contra la piedra. El decimonoveno día había concluido aquella misma noche, trayendo consigo la peor de las oscuridades; la misma que había destruido el hogar que construyeron juntos en Kalmart ¿Acaso…acaso él había fallado? ¿Acaso no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho? Aradhel sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. Él nunca podría hacerle algo como aquello. ¡Aún tenía la cinta blanca que le había dado! Aún debía devolvérsela, tal como se lo había prometido… Él regresaría, ¡debía hacerlo! Debía volver a su lado, con ella, debía…

Debía…

Pero no había vuelto.

Había pasado días enteros absorta en las puertas del reino, aguardando, esperando verlo atravesar la entrada. Pero él nunca llegó…

El ejército del que le había advertido se encontraba sobre sus cabezas ahora, masacrando a los soldados del reino al cual habían acudido en busca de ayuda, tal como lo habían hecho con su hogar en Solaria. Le había dicho que marchara con su familia hacia el Mundo Exterior si él no regresaba antes de veinte días; se lo había ordenado… Pero ella no había querido hacerlo. Se había negado a abandonar Saillune, aferrada a la esperanza de que él retornaría al poco tiempo. Se había negado a marcharse, sabiendo que si lo hacía él no la encontraría cuando regresara. Se había quedado allí por él, esperando su regreso. Y al hacerlo había condenado a su familia… Oh, sí, lo había hecho… Sus padres jamás se habrían marchado de allí sin ella…

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas, pero al instante se las limpió, furiosa. No tenía derecho a llorar como una niña, no tenía derecho a autocompadecerse; no cuando se encontraba allí, a salvo, no cuando su padre combatía por su familia en las calles de Saillune, no cuando…Amel luchaba por ella contra el origen de la maldad que consumía al mundo. Se restregó el dorso de la mano contra el rostro. No…no iba a llorar.

No iba a…

El repentino silencio le pareció algo particularmente extraño. Que absolutamente todas las personas amontonadas en la galería hubieran callado al mismo tiempo parecía algo casi imposible. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no se trataba solo de eso… La gente había interrumpido sus murmullos porque todo sonido se había desvanecido de repente, tanto dentro como afuera. Aradhel levantó muy lentamente el rostro, escuchando con atención. El lejano rumor de la batalla, los aceros chocando, los gritos de terror, el impacto de las catapultas, todo, absolutamente todo, había desaparecido por completo. La gente se levantó, mirando en todas direcciones con la boca abierta de asombro, escuchando.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ella misma se incorporó, escuchando cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera animarse aún a creerlo.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

– _Se ha…se ha…terminado_ – murmuró alguien de repente.

Aradhel no vio quien lo dijo, pero si vio a las personas que contestaron al instante, mirándose confundidas entre sí.

– _Se ha terminado…la batalla ha terminado…_

– _Si…se ha terminado…_

– _Ya nadie combate…_

– _¡Se terminó, se terminó!_

En pocos segundos las miles de voces se unieron en un coro ensordecedor. Todos los civiles y refugiados, antes silenciosos como tumbas, comenzaron a hablar y a gritarse los unos a los otros. ¿Qué significaba aquello?, se preguntaron algunos ¿Saillune había vencido?, se plantearon otros ¿Acaso el enemigo había huido, o los valientes defensores del reino habían sido derrotados? La confusión y las discusiones a los gritos no tardaron en llegar. Su madre, sentada a su lado, se levantó también, con los tres pequeños aferrados a sus faldas. La miró directo a los ojos, con la duda y el temor reflejados en el rostro.

– _¿Aradhel?_ – le preguntó, confundida, como si ella pudiera darle una respuesta.

Aradhel se acercó y la tomó de la mano, abrazándola junto a sus hermanos, pero no dijo nada; no pudo hacerlo. Sin dejar de abrazarlos, llevó lentamente la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, extrayendo un pequeño prendedor en forma de rosa. Se trataba de una joya finamente trabajada en plata y oro, con un diminuto zafiro brillando justo en el centro. Aradhel apretó con fuerza el prendedor en su mano, colocándola sobre su pecho. En su mente, un solo pensamiento la invadió, un pensamiento que sin saber por qué, sin necesidad de pruebas, se transformó en algo certero.

"_Amel…lo lograste…"_

**. . .**

– _¡Retrocedan! _

La orden desesperada se escuchó una y otra vez en boca de todos, surcando el aire por encima del fuerte repicar de la lluvia y el entrechocar de los aceros, la única melodía que invadía el aire aquella noche.

– _¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! – _se oyó una vez más, aún por encima del potente relámpago que retumbó en los cielos negros, cargados de nubes de tormenta.

– _¡Todos a palacio, ahora!_

La orden salió como un rugido de los labios del propio Philionel, quien, blandiendo su gran mandoble, intentaba retener a tres soldados enemigos a la vez. El príncipe era apenas uno entre los miles que combatían en las mismísimas calles del reino de Saillune. Las puertas de la ciudad habían caído, derribadas por el avance incontenible de los arietes y el constante hostigamiento de las catapultas, trasladándose la cruel batalla al interior de los muros. Como una marea negra y azul, los miles de combatientes luchaban a muerte en las calles, en los tejados, en las murallas, en el interior de las casas y en el reducido espacio entre las edificaciones. En una macabra coincidencia, la tormenta se había desatado casi en el mismo instante en que las puertas cayeron, convirtiendo el avance de los guerreros de Dolphin en algo inevitable. El agua caía torrencialmente sobre el campo de batalla en que se había transformado el Reino de la Magia Blanca, diluyendo el rojo de la sangre sobre los adoquines, las paredes y las aceras.

Philionel se agachó rápidamente, eludiendo un hachazo destinado a decapitarlo. Levantándose de un salto, el príncipe cargó con toda su prodigiosa fuerza, enterrando el acero de su espada en el rostro de su oponente. En la fracción de segundo que le llevó al cadáver caer al suelo, Philionel soltó su espadón, tomando rápidamente el hacha de su enemigo en pleno aire. Con un movimiento que fue como un rayo, el monarca giró sobre sí mismo, hundiendo el filo en el cuello del soldado que lo atacó por detrás. El veloz giro le imprimió tanta aceleración a su golpe, que la cabeza del asesino salió despedida por los aires dando grotescos giros, añadiéndole rojo al gris torrencial de la lluvia. El tercer enemigo, algo más alejado que los otros dos, cayó de rodillas con un quejido sordo, llevándose ambas manos al cuello. Quent Tallhart, quien no se había separado del príncipe desde su encuentro en las murallas, desenterró el filo de su espada de la nuca del caído.

– _¡Quent! – _gritó el príncipe, arrancando su espada del rostro del guerrero negro _– ¡Rápido, debemos replegarnos lo antes posible hacia el palacio! _

– _¡A la orden, su alteza!_

Ambos echaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, levantando grandes nubes de agua y sangre con cada paso. La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que de a momentos parecía cubrir la macabra melodía de los aceros. A su alrededor, la lucha se libraba en todos los rincones. Philionel pudo ver claramente a un valiente soldado de Saillune dar muerte a dos enemigos a la vez, para luego ser atravesado por la espalda con una lanza. A solo unos pasos de distancia, dos miembros de la Guardia Real hundieron sus espadas en el cuerpo caído de uno de los hombres de Dolphin, el cual estiró débilmente el brazo antes de morir. Más adelante, en una de las esquinas de la amplia calle de adoquines, varios soldados negros acorralaron a un hombre del reino contra un paredón, atravesándolo a la vez con lanzas y hachas. Cuatro soldados enemigos se asomaron por la esquina siguiente, intentando cortarles el paso. Quent se arrojó al suelo en una veloz barrida, facilitada por la superficie resbaladiza de la calle, logrando cercenar las piernas de uno de ellos a la altura de la rodilla. El hombre gritó, cayendo de cara al piso como una marioneta desarticulada. De espaldas en el suelo, el joven desvió el potente hachazo de otro de los guerreros, contraatacando con una veloz estocada que atravesó la armadura negra a la altura del corazón. Philionel cayó como una tromba sobre los otros dos, repartiendo mandobles a diestra y siniestra.

En solo unos segundos, ambos ya se encontraban corriendo nuevamente hacia el palacio, el cual se podía divisar hacia el final de la avenida; un gran conjunto de torres blancas sobresaliendo por el resto de las casas y edificios. Aquel constituía su punto de encuentro, y allí debían llegar lo antes posible. En caso de que las murallas cayeran y la batalla se trasladara al interior del reino, las órdenes habían sido muy claras: las tropas debían replegarse formando un cordón alrededor de las puertas de entrada, intentando detener allí el avance de las huestes de Dolphin. Si esa barricada caía, la última opción sería retroceder hacia el palacio, el emplazamiento más alto y fortificado al interior de los muros. Desde allí se ofrecería la resistencia final, dándole el tiempo suficiente a los habitantes refugiados en la galería subterránea para que escaparan hacia las afueras del reino, utilizando los largos túneles bajo tierra.

El cordón en torno a las puertas había sido atravesado, y ahora los restos de los veinte mil defensores de Saillune retrocedían hacia el centro de la ciudad, dejando la vida en el intento. Entre la marea humana que se movía a su alrededor, unos pocos metros a su izquierda, Philionel pudo ver a un hombre de barbas y cabellos castaños caer al suelo, acorralado por dos guerreros negros con sus armas en alto. El príncipe se lanzó como un toro sobre ellos, derribando a uno con un violento empellón. El otro giró hacia él, asombrado, pero Philionel no le dio tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa. Sujetando su espadón a dos manos, el monarca abrió un profundo surco en diagonal en la armadura y el pecho del asesino, mandándolo de bruces al suelo. Philionel tendió una mano al soldado caído, mientras Quent remataba al enemigo que había derribado primero.

– _Su alteza… – _murmuró perplejo el hombre, tomando la mano que le ofrecía_ – Jamás podré pagar lo que acaba de hacer por mí…_

Philionel lo observó atentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado. Sus cortos cabellos castaños, y la frondosa barba, enmarcaban un rostro sereno y amable, surcado por las primeras arrugas de la edad. A pesar de la torrencial cortina de lluvia, y de que se encontraba vestido con el uniforme reglamentario del ejército, Philionel lo reconoció de inmediato como el padre de la muchacha que siempre acompañaba a aquel frío sujeto; Amel.

– _Olvídate de los pagos, buen hombre – _replicó el príncipe_ – Y apresúrate hacia el punto de reunión ¡Ahora!_

El hombre asintió firmemente, echándose a correr en dirección a las murallas blancas que rodeaban el palacio real. Viéndolo alejarse, Philionel se tomó un breve instante para observar el caos a su alrededor, escuchando. Los alaridos de dolor, el entrechocar de las espadas, los gritos suplicando misericordia, las maldiciones, el interminable estruendo de la lluvia; todo se fundió en una cacofonía amorfa que amenazó con hacerlo perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

Pero aún así continuó.

A través de las calles blancas de la capital de Saillune, Philionel, Quent, el padre de la muchacha, y cientos de hombres más llegaron hasta las inmediaciones del palacio real, donde un fuerte contingente de soldados, los primeros en llegar hasta allí, protegía las puertas de entrada.

– _¡Su alteza, aquí! ¡Rápido!_

Philionel reconoció inmediatamente a Hárek, el cual le hizo señas desde las puertas en los muros del palacio. El enorme capitán de su Guardia Personal lo llamaba con el brazo derecho en alto, empuñando la espada. El izquierdo le colgaba inmóvil a un costado del cuerpo, cubierto por una sangre que la implacable lluvia no lograba limpiar. Hárek había permanecido en todo momento a su lado durante el combate en las murallas, como correspondía al líder de la Guardia Personal del Príncipe. Sin embargo, en el caos que siguió al descenso de los muros, había terminado por perderlo. Verlo allí con vida fue todo un alivio para el monarca de Saillune. Supuso que Igvin, el comandante en jefe del ejército, debía encontrarse ya en el interior del palacio, organizando las defensas. En cambio, no pudo ver ni rastro de Éinar y sus hombres, los soldados de la Guardia Real. ¿Acaso habían caído como otros miles de valientes aquella noche?

Frente a ellos, el palacio real se alzaba majestuoso contra las nubes negras del cielo. Todo el castillo y sus edificaciones anexas ocupaban una enorme extensión de más de cien mil metros cuadrados, la cual estaba rodeada en su totalidad por gruesas murallas blancas con arcos de oro; una gran ciudadela preparada para enfrentar una situación extrema como la que se avecinaba. Una inmensa puerta doble de roble y acero permitía atravesar las murallas e ingresar a los jardines reales, los cuales bordeaban y conducían al castillo en sí y sus instalaciones. Allí mismo, frente a las puertas de acceso, Hárek lo esperaba junto con el resto de las fuerzas de contención. Philionel y Quent recorrieron los últimos metros, deteniéndose ante la enorme entrada. Cientos de soldados de Saillune, muchos de ellos heridos de gravedad, llegaron un instante después. Las puertas se abrieron desde adentro, permitiéndoles el atropellado acceso al palacio.

– _Las defensas ya están siendo organizadas por Igvin y sus hombres, alteza _– exclamó Hárek, a un costado de las puertas y del torrente humano que pasaba a través de ellas_. _

Philionel asintió con la cabeza, sacudiendo el agua que se escurría por su rostro.

– _¿Y Éinar y sus hombres? ¿Han conseguido llegar?_

Hárek negó con la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

– _Solo unos pocos hombres de la Guardia Real han regresado. Me temo que Éinar ha muerto…o huido. No me sorprendería para nada tratándose de ese cobarde… – _levantó nuevamente la vista, con sus ojos azules brillando como el acero_ – Los contendremos aquí, majestad… Los detendremos y le daremos a nuestro pueblo el tiempo suficiente para huir..._

– _Si… No les permitiremos avanzar… _– murmuró Quent, de pie junto a Philionel.

Philionel quiso asentir con la cabeza, mostrar la misma seguridad y espíritu combativo de sus hombres; pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la más aterradora de las imágenes, algo que había esperado no tener que ver jamás. El príncipe se dio vuelta, contemplando con ojos vacíos de esperanza el extremo opuesto de la avenida que conducía al palacio.

A través de la cortina de agua que caía de los cielos, una masa innumerable de guerreros negros avanzaba velozmente a través de la calle; de aquella y de todas las otras que bordeaban el frente de las murallas del palacio, escurriéndose entre las casas y los edificios. Era cientos de ellos, miles de ellos, un mar de armaduras negras que parecía extenderse desde los muros de la ciudad hasta aquel punto mismo de la capital. Una masa imposible de detener, imposible de derrotar, un ejército interminable movido por la energía oscura y terrible de la Señora de los Mares. Philionel pudo sentirla en el aire, una bruma helada que brotaba de cada uno de aquellos hombres malditos, una nube invisible de inquina que parecía extenderse como una niebla sobre toda la ciudad. En contra de su voluntad, Philionel dejó caer su espada contra el suelo, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del horror que avanzaba hacia ellos. Y él mismo habría caído de rodillas si Quent y Hárek no lo hubiesen sostenido por los brazos.

– _Su alteza, debemos refugiarnos en el palacio ahora mismo… – _murmuró Quent, observando aterrado como los guerreros de Dolphin se lanzaban contra las murallas del palacio en una inmensa estampida negra.

Philionel, de hombros caídos, cabizbajo, no lo vio, pero si lo oyó. El retumbar de miles de pies contra los adoquines de las calles se elevó como un trueno, cubriendo totalmente el interminable repicar de la lluvia. Los gritos de guerra nunca llegaron; aquellos malditos avanzaban sin expresar emoción alguna, moviéndose al unísono como si fueran impulsados por una fuerza sobrenatural. A sus espaldas, el remanente de las fuerzas de Saillune, cientos de hombres asustados y heridos se prepararon para enfrentar a la muerte una última vez. Philionel pudo sentir las manos tensas de Quent y Hárek tironeando de él, intentando sacarlo de allí, pero las fuerzas, la voluntad misma, lo habían abandonado.

"_Mi querida Ameria…perdóname…"_ pensó cerrando los ojos, abatido _"Lo intenté, realmente lo intenté. Pero esto se encontraba más allá de las posibilidades de cualquier rey…" _

Tan absorto se encontraba, tan sumido en la inevitable desgracia de su reino, que no prestó atención alguna cuando Hárek y Quent dejaron de intentar arrastrarlo. No le importó que ambos caminaran lentamente hacia adelante, contemplando absortos hacia la masa de guerreros. Pero, en cambio si pudo oír, o mejor dicho…no oír. Philionel abrió los ojos, despertando de su estupor. El poderoso retumbar del avance del ejército negro había cesado de repente, siendo reemplazado por un silencio fantasmal, solo alterado por la continua caída de la lluvia. Entonces oyó los gritos, miles de gritos; profundos alaridos de una agonía indecible.

– _¿Pero qué demonios…? _– murmuró Quent, conmocionado.

Philionel alzó la vista, y no pudo evitar hacerse la misma pregunta, preso del asombro más grande que había sentido en toda su vida. De un modo imposible, ridículo, toda la masa infinita de soldados había detenido su coordinado avance, cuando solo se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de los muros del palacio. Absolutamente todos habían caído de rodillas al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaban la cabeza con ambas manos. Algunos se incorporaron enloquecidos, atacando a sus compañeros más cercanos, los cuales ni siquiera intentaron defenderse; otros echaron a correr despavoridos, alejándose en dirección a las puertas de la ciudad. Asqueado, vio como unos cuantos de ellos, enloquecidos por un terrible dolor en sus cabezas, se arrancaban los ojos presionando con sus propios dedos.

– _¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo? – _bramó Hárek, observando cómo los guerreros negros caían uno tras otro al suelo, retorciéndose de agonía.

Philionel avanzó unos pocos pasos, con ambos brazos colgando a un lado del cuerpo y los ojos muy abiertos. Se retiraban…las tropas de Dolphin se retiraban… Aquellos que no caían al suelo huían despavoridos del campo de batalla, alejándose en una estampida caótica que aplastaba a sus compañeros derribados. Entonces lo supo. No necesitó que nadie se lo confirmara; simplemente lo supo. Agachándose en forma atropellada, el príncipe de Saillune recogió su magnífico mandoble, levantándolo en el aire en la más soberbia de las poses.

– _¡VICTORIA! – _rugió, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la lluvia bañándole el rostro_ – ¡HEMOS VENCIDO, TENEMOS VICTORIA!_

El bramido de júbilo, los miles de gritos de alegría de sus valientes hombres le llegaron al instante, elevándose incluso por sobre el retumbar de las innumerables huestes oscuras que se retiraban. Pero él no prestó atención a nada de aquello. Con la euforia recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, con las lágrimas de alegría fundiéndose con la lluvia en su rostro, Philionel solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"_Ameria…Zelgadiss…los Dioses los bendigan… ¡Lo han logrado!"_

**. . .**

La sangre era tan negra como el alquitrán, y de una consistencia similar, mucho más espesa que la sangre roja de los mortales. Cayó manando a chorros de la enorme herida abierta en el pecho de Dolphin, manchando el suelo destruido de la habitación. El extraño filo oscuro, tan grueso como un tronco, atravesaba brutalmente la espalda de la mazoku, sobresaliendo al frente por el pecho. La Señora de los Mares giró lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando con ojos cargados de un odio feroz, violento. Delgados hilos de sangre resbalaron por las comisuras de sus labios cuando intentó articular palabra, apretando los dientes como una bestia herida.

– _T…T… ¡Tú!_

– _Si…yo_ – respondieron dos voces al mismo tiempo, una jovial y astuta; y la otra tan bestial que no parecía humana.

El objeto que sobresalía por el pecho de la sub-lord era puntiagudo, de bordeas redondeados, como la inmensa cabeza de una lanza gigante. Sin embargo, los ojos de la mazoku observaban más allá, fijos en el enorme cuerpo oscuro situado detrás de ella. La punta que la había atravesado solo era el extremo inferior de una sombra mucho más grande…un enorme cono de energía negra, el cual levitaba girando lentamente sobre sí mismo, abriendo aún más la horrible herida. Conos más pequeños flotaban alrededor de la sombra principal, girando como diminutos satélites.

– _¿Pero qué diablos es eso? –_ exclamó Ameria, impresionada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Amel, semi incorporado con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, abrió grandemente los ojos, enfurecido y perplejo a la vez.

– _¿Él? –_ murmuró en un tono cargado de desprecio.

– _¿Él? –_ repitió Gourry, ayudando a una asombrada Lina a mantenerse en pie _– ¿A quién te refieres? ¡No hay nadie allí! Solo esa…esa…cosa._

Dolphin intentó llevar su única mano hacia la herida, aún estrujando la gran gema azul entre sus dedos. Pero entonces, como si estuviera hecho de un líquido negro, el extremo sobresaliendo por su pecho se contrajo bruscamente, adquiriendo la forma de una mano erizada como una zarpa…y lo mismo ocurrió con el resto del cuerpo oscuro detrás de ella. La parte superior del cono pareció fundirse como si fuera metal negro al rojo vivo, adoptando la forma de un hombre alto y delgado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era un brazo lo que atravesaba la espalda de la Señora de los Mares, sobresaliendo la mano por el pecho...el brazo y la mano de un muchacho sonriente, vestido con ropas negras, con una melena de un extraño color violáceo, al igual que sus ojos crueles y afilados.

– _¡Xellos! –_ exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, asqueados e impresionados por la horrenda escena.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Dolphin se cruzaron con la mirada burlona del sacerdote de Zellas Metallium, ajenos al asombro del grupo de amigos.

– _Tú…el maldito perro de Zellas…_ – gruñó la mazoku con el rostro contraído de rabia, intentando darse vuelta _– Voy… ¡Voy a matarte!_

– _No sabes cuándo callarte, ¿verdad? –_ contestó Xellos, en un tono cruel que jamás le habían escuchado antes.

Con un movimiento brutal, poderoso, el sacerdote arrancó su mano del cuerpo de la sub-lord, salpicando las baldosas con una gruesa línea de sangre negra. Dolphin se tambaleó grotescamente, como si fuera una marioneta colgando inerte de sus hilos, y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando la esfera azul en su mano. La gema salió despedida por los aires, girando sobre sí misma, hasta que Xellos la atrapó con un movimiento veloz y preciso. Deep Sea Dolphin cayó de cara contra las baldosas, levantando una nube de polvo y sangre. Xellos alzó la joya a la altura del rostro, contemplándola con una sonrisa que oscureció bestialmente su rostro. La mazoku, tendida boca abajo sobre el suelo, lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, embargada por una ira descomunal e impotente. Las baldosas alrededor de ella se cubrieron lentamente de una enorme mancha de sangre, sobre la cual permaneció tendida, incapaz de levantarse.

– _Tú… –_ murmuró Amel, temblando de rabia _– ¡Tú lo sabías!_

Xellos abrió uno de sus ojos violetas, observándolo despectivamente. Sin decir nada, volvió a concentrarse en la esfera azul en su mano, sonriendo de un modo repulsivo. Las sombras mismas parecieron adherirse a su rostro mientras contemplaba la gran perla azulada.

– _No hables de cosas que escapan a tu comprensión, Amel –_ replicó el sacerdote, en un tono oscuramente amenazador.

– _¿Esa cosa era Xellos? – _preguntó asombrado Gourry, incapaz de despegar la vista del mazoku.

– _Si… – _confirmó Amel, sin ocultar la ira que empapaba su voz_ – Como lo ves ahora es solo la forma que él ha escogido para materializarse en el mundo físico… Ese enorme cono oscuro es su verdadero cuerpo astral. _

– _¡XEEEEELLOOOOOS!_ – lo interrumpió Lina, ayudada por un confuso Gourry a mantenerse en pie – _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, maldito demonio rastrero?_

A un lado de la hechicera, Zelgadiss avanzó hacia el ciervo de Zellas Metallium a paso torpe, con los ojos encendidos por la ira.

– _Tú…debí imaginarlo…_

Xellos cerró los ojos, observando a ambos con una repentina sonrisa cordial, la cual borró automáticamente todo rastro de oscuridad de su rostro.

– _¡Lina, Zelgadiss! ¡Qué gusto verlos! –_ exclamó alzando la mano en señal de saludo _– ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien._

– _¡Déjate de payasadas! –_ bramó Zelgadiss, apretando los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de su espada _– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

Xellos se llevó un dedo al mentón con gesto inocente.

– _¿Qué hago aquí? Mmmm pues bueno…verás…_ – abrió los ojos, atravesándolos con una mirada que fue como un puñal de hielo _– Simplemente cumplo con mi parte, tal como ustedes cumplieron con la suya._

– _¿De qué estás hablando? –_ preguntó confundida Ameria, acercándose cojeando hacia Zelgadiss, el cual pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro por sobre su hombro, ayudándola a mantenerse erguida.

El mazoku sonrió burlonamente golpeando el suelo con la punta de su bastón; un largo báculo negro con una esfera carmesí en su extremo superior.

– _Por favor Ameria… – _dijo en tono despectivo_ – ¿Acaso creen que el hecho de que estén aquí es algo que decidieron por ustedes mismos? _

– _¡Claro que lo decidimos nosotros! Vinimos hasta aquí para detener a Deep Sea Dolphin, para evitar que sus tropas cayeron sobre Saillune y continuaran la cruel destrucción del mundo._

– _¡Sí! ¡Así fue! –_ se sumó Gourry, señalándolo con el dedo índice _– O al menos eso creo…_

Xellos ignoró la acotación del desorientado espadachín, inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

– _Oh, sí, si, en efecto, así fue; pero… ¿En verdad creen que estarían aquí si yo no les hubiera revelado que todo lo que ocurría era obra de Dolphin? Es más… ¿En verdad creen que podrían haber partido juntos hacia aquí si yo no los hubiera reunido a todos en Saillune?_

– _¿Reunirnos en Saillune? –_ lo interrumpió Lina, frunciendo el ceño. Aquellas palabras no le habían agradado en absoluto _– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nosotros nos dirigimos por nuestra propia cuenta hasta allí!_

El sacerdote observó nuevamente la joya en su mano, acariciándola con el pulgar.

– _En verdad todo marchaba como lo habías previsto, ¿no es así? –_ susurró, clavando su mirada violeta en el cuerpo inerte de Dolphin _– Nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría. Todos los mortales se hallaban encerrados en sus ciudades, aislados unos de otros sin saber que era lo que estaba destruyendo sus pueblos. Fuiste muy astuta, mi señora, no cabe duda…_

Amel intentó incorporarse del todo, apretando los dientes. Lo había sospechado, lo había sospechado desde el momento en que el miserable se apareció frente a ellos en el palacio de Saillune, vistiendo las ropas blancas de la Corte de Elmekia; y había reavivado sus sospechas varios días después, cuando Zelgadiss puso en duda la versión de los hechos de Huraker… Con la rodilla doblada sobre el suelo, apoyándose torpemente en su espada, Amel sintió que la rabia lo quemaba como si fuera un hierro al rojo vivo.

– _Fuiste tú… –_ murmuró _– Fuiste tú el que unió nuestros caminos… Sabías lo que Dolphin tenía en su poder…siempre lo supiste._

Xellos lo observó fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndole. Se estaba burlando de él, y aquello lo enfureció aún más. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero eso no hizo más que complacer al astuto mazoku, el cual paseó la mirada por todos ellos con gesto despreocupado, centrándola finalmente en Deep Sea Dolphin. Derribada en el suelo, con su mano temblando contra el charco de su propia sangre, la mazoku le sostuvo la mirada con odio.

– _Para serles sincero, en cualquier otra circunstancia no tendría que haber hecho absolutamente nada –_ declaró el sacerdote en tono divertido _– Zelgadiss habría investigado, y luego hablado con Ameria. En Elmekia, Lina habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, poniéndose en contacto con ellos por su propia cuenta. Pero en esta ocasión no podía ser así…Dolphin se había encargado bien de ello, sembrando el temor y la incertidumbre en todos los rincones del continente. Nadie podía salir ni entrar de Saillune, y nadie podía salir o entrar de Elmekia. Por eso fue que yo mismo tuve que entrar en escena tan pronto, brindándoles cierta ayuda a la distancia…_ – Xellos señaló a Lina con su bastón _– ¿Querías saber por qué vestía las ropas de la corte de Elmekia cuando los visité en Saillune? Porque ese fue mi papel durante la primera etapa del juego… Infiltrarse en la corte como uno de sus miembros no fue difícil; ustedes los humanos son tan confiados… Allí, todos pensaron que era un humilde hechicero con ciertas habilidades como oráculo, un hechicero que, gracias a sus acertados consejos, rápidamente se ganó el favor del hombre más poderoso en todo el Imperio de Elmekia… ¿Quién crees que convenció al noble emperador para que te contratara a ti y a Gourry para averiguar qué sucedía más allá de sus murallas? ¿Quién crees que lo convenció para que te enviaran a Saillune a investigar?_

Lina se sintió furiosamente perpleja. ¿Él había sido el responsable de que Gourry y ella partieran hacia Saillune en primer lugar? ¿Él los había "recomendado" al emperador de Elmekia para el trabajo? ¿Qué diablos pretendía con todo aquello?

– _¿Pero qué demonios buscabas con toda esa farsa? – _preguntó airada_ – ¿Tú haciéndote pasar por un simple consejero de la corte imperial? ¿Qué rayos pretendías?_

Xellos alzó su dedo índice, haciendo levitar la esfera azul en la punta. Una leve voluta de vapor brotó de la gema, como si estuviera terriblemente fría.

– _Muy simple Lina… Quería que te dirigieras a Saillune, quería que te enteraras allí de todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

– _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en Saillune? –_ preguntó Ameria, sin entender. De pie a su lado, Zelgadiss entrecerró los ojos, observando al sacerdote con una expresión que la alarmó.

– _¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?_ – preguntó Zelgadiss. Su voz sonó terriblemente fría, agresiva como nunca la había escuchado antes.

Xellos cerró nuevamente la mano en torno a la gema, sopesándola entre sus dedos. Abrió un ojo lentamente, clavándolo en el joven hechicero.

– _Oh, Zelgadiss…tú fuiste mucho más complicado… Aún de haber sabido que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el continente, aún de haber sabido quien era la responsable de los ataques, ¿Qué motivos habrías tenido para abandonar Saillune? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué motivos habrías tenido para alejarte de tu amada Ameria, cuando ella siempre habría estado más segura dentro de su reino? Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno. Por eso fue que yo tuve que darte el motivo que necesitabas… –_ Xellos abrió ambos ojos, observándolo con el semblante cubierto de sombras _– ¿Querías saber quien dio la orden a los diez asesinos para que se infiltraran en la ciudad y aniquilaran a Ameria? Es muy simple… ¡Yo lo hice! –_ Zelgadiss abrió enormemente los ojos, apretando la empuñadura con tanta fuerza que sus manos sangraron. Xellos lo ignoró completamente _– Yo me introduje en sus mentes, anulando el dominio de Dolphin sobre ellos; yo les ordené que asesinaran a Ameria, a sabiendas de que tú harías lo imposible por detenerlos… ¿Qué mejor motivo que ese para abandonar Saillune? ¿Qué mejor motivo que ese para que partieras enfurecido en búsqueda de la responsable de semejante afrenta? Si Ameria no estaba segura en su propio reino, tú encontrarías y destruirías a aquella que había osado intentar lastimarla… ¡Fuiste tan predecible que ni siquiera resultó divertido!_

– _T…tú… –_ susurró Zelgadiss, temblando de ira _– ¡Voy a matarte!_

A pesar de que había consumido todas sus energías al atacar a Dolphin, a pesar de la grave herida en su hombro, Zelgadiss se abalanzó sobre Xellos a una velocidad insospechada, levantando su espada en el aire con un movimiento que fue como un rayo. El mazoku lo observó con gesto aburrido, torciendo los labios; y, durante un muy breve instante, sus ojos se encendieron en un intenso brillo purpúreo. Zelgadiss salió despedido hacia atrás con violencia, golpeado por una fuerza invisible que lo envió de espaldas contra el suelo.

– _¡Zel!_

Ameria corrió hacia el joven hechicero, arrodillándose desesperada a su lado.

– _M…maldición… –_ se quejó Zelgadiss, tosiendo sangre. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubieran molido a golpes de pies a cabeza.

– _No tengo tiempo ahora para tus rabietas, Zelgadiss –_ advirtió Xellos en tono cortante _– Así que quédate tranquilo ahí por un rato. _

– _Nos engañaste… –_ murmuró Lina, atónita y enfadada por lo que acababa de ver _– Nos reuniste a todos en Saillune para… _

– _Para que hiciéramos tu maldito trabajo sucio –_ completó Amel, entrecerrando los ojos enfurecido.

Xellos lo escrutó con una sonrisa burlona.

– _Ya sabía que de alguien me olvidaba… Mmmm…tal vez si creé algunos motivos para ellos, mi estimado Amel, pero no para ti… Tú por tu propia cuenta te dirigiste hacia Saillune, donde el encuentro entre todos ustedes fue algo inevitable –_ Xellos ensanchó su desagradable sonrisa cubierta de sombras _– Eso estuvo muy bien…me evitó tener que hacerle algo desagradable a esa muchacha tan linda que siempre te acompaña._

Amel no se arrojó sobre el mazoku como lo había hecho Zelgadiss, pero sus ojos se encendieron como si fueran dos carbones al rojo vivo. La mano que sujetaba su espada tembló imperceptiblemente, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura. Iba a matarlo…iba a matar a ese miserable. Xellos notó al instante su ira, encogiéndose de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

– _Siempre tan iracundo… –_ murmuró, aspirando con fuerza el aire – _Y también siempre tan astuto… No, no te equivocas, Amel. Aunque yo no lo llamaría de ese modo tan desagradable. "Trabajo sucio…" no, no…más bien diría que cada pieza cumplió su función dentro del tablero de juego._

– _¿Qué…qué quieres decir? –_ escupió Zelgadiss, recostado entre los brazos de una confusa Ameria. En ese momento odió encontrarse tan débil y herido. Xellos había enviado a los asesinos a Saillune… Por él varios de sus hombres habían muerto cruelmente. Y además…además…el maldito les había ordenado que asesinaran a Ameria… ¡Él había sido el responsable desde un principio! Zelgadiss intentó incorporarse, pero Ameria lo mantuvo abrazado a ella con fuerza. Maldijo sus heridas, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo latía adolorido. Había logrado lastimar a Deep Sea Dolphin, uno de los cinco poderosos Confidentes de Shabranigudú. Estaba bastante seguro de poder hacer un poco más con aquel malnacido… Xellos lo observó con sus ojos de serpiente, sonriéndole burlón.

– _Piénsenlo un segundo… No me servía explicarle a cada uno por separado lo que sucedía. Tenían que encontrarse todos juntos, y Saillune era el mejor lugar para ello. Por eso fue que convencí al emperador de Elmekia para que contratara los servicios de Lina, para que ella_ _partiera hacia el Reino de la magia Blanca en busca de información_ – Xellos arrojó la perla azul hacia arriba, atrapándola con agilidad en el aire. Sus ojos violetas, levemente abiertos, se movieron de Lina a Zelgadiss – _Pero Zelgadiss era sin duda el más importante de todos. Si lograba sacarlo de Saillune, haciéndole creer que con eso protegía a su querida Ameria, entonces el resto se daría por sí solo… Los sentimientos los hacen tan predecibles… _– sonrió _– Si Zelgadiss partía, Ameria lo acompañaría, sin importar lo que él dijera. Y si Zelgadiss y Ameria_ _partían…entonces Lina también lo haría, y con ella Gourry. Ahora bien, que Amel decidiera acompañarlos por voluntad propia fue algo inesperadamente bueno_ – se volvió hacia él, observándolo divertido – _Su extraña obsesión por aquella chiquilla lo impulsó a intentar destruir a Dolphin con sus propias manos, metiéndose por su propia cuenta en lo que yo tenía planeado para él de antemano._

– _Miserable bastardo… –_ murmuró Amel, atravesándolo con sus ojos azules. Si las miradas mataran, Xellos habría quedado reducido a un montón de cenizas humeantes sobre el suelo. Decía que se había metido a ciegas en lo que él había preparado para ellos, y tenía razón… Pero…proteger a Aradhel había estado por encima de todo lo demás… Xellos lo sabía, obviamente, y no solo lo había utilizado en su favor, sino que también lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

– _El paso libre a través de Ralteague suponía el camino más rápido hasta aquí, y así se los dije _– prosiguió el mazoku, jugueteando con la gran gema azul en su mano – _Pero que fuera la ruta más rápida no significaba que también fuera la menos peligrosa… En realidad, no me interesaba lo más mínimo la basura humana bajo el influjo de Dolphin, ni todos sus horribles Brass Demons. Riksfalto, Huraker y el mercenario mortal eran los que realmente contaban. Por supuesto, fácilmente podría haber aniquilado a los tres a la vez, pero eso habría sido imprudente de mi parte, ya que habría llamado la atención de nuestra querida Deep Sea Dolphin, ¿no es así, mi señora?_

La mazoku, boca abajo sobre el suelo, levantó levemente el rostro de las baldosas, apretando unos dientes que se veían anormalmente afilados.

– _Maldito perro faldero… _– murmuró, intentando incorporarse_ – Voy…a destruirte…_

Sin siquiera parpadear, Xellos hundió el extremo inferior de su báculo en la mano de Dolphin, retorciéndolo cruelmente. La mazoku soltó un alarido desgarrador, el cual se elevó por sobre el escalofriante crujir de sus huesos.

– _Te agradecería que mantuvieras los buenos modales, mi señora_ – canturreó el sacerdote, sonriendo como una bestia.

Lina sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cruel escena. ¿Ese era el verdadero Xellos oculto tras las sonrisas amables y los cometarios jocosos? Estaba acostumbrada a ver en él a un muchacho alegre y astuto, aún a sabiendas de cuál era su verdadera naturaleza. El joven frente a ellos, el cual torturaba sin piedad a la Señora de los Mares, era uno que muy pocas veces había visto. Una bruma helada, un miasma oscuro, parecía envolverlo por completo, generándole una horrible repulsión.

– _En fin –_ reflexionó Xellos, retirando su bastón de la masa de sangre y huesos triturados en que se había transformado la mano de Dolphin – _Sin duda podría haber destruido a Riksfalto, a Huraker y a Gádriel sin inconvenientes, pero no soy tan imbécil como para enfrentar a la temible Señora de los Mares en la plenitud de sus fuerzas…_ – se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo con los ojos muy abiertos – _Por eso necesitaba que ustedes se reunieran en Saillune y partieran hacia aquí… Por eso necesitaba que quitaran a Huraker y a Riksfalto del camino, captando la atención de Dolphin… Por eso necesitaba que la debilitaran hasta este punto…_ – Xellos alzó la mano por delante de su rostro, enseñándoles la perfecta esfera azul – _¡Para que finalmente yo pudiera apoderarme de esto!_

Todos observaron perplejos la gran gema entre los dedos del mazoku, una joya que despedía un leve vapor blancuzco, cubriendo el suelo y las columnas de escarcha.

– _La Lágrima de Ceiphied…_ – murmuró Ameria

– _Si –_ afirmó Amel _– La reliquia legendaria forjada al final de la Gran Guerra… Una gema capaz de incrementar enormemente la fuerza y la resistencia de un mazoku, funcionando como una fuente inagotable de emociones negativas… Si él ideó todo esto para conseguirla, entonces solo uno puede ser su verdadero objetivo…_

– _Zellas Metallium…_ – dedujo Zelgadiss – _Ella sabía que Dolphin tenía la Lágrima en su poder, por eso ordenó a Xellos que se la arrebatara…_

Lina reflexionó rápidamente todo lo que acababa de oír, intentando sobreponerse al asombro que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. La deducción de Zelgadiss tenía sentido, pero…había algo que no cuadraba. Si Zellas sabía que Dolphin tenía en su poder una Lágrima de Ceiphied, ¿cómo no podía estar al tanto de cuál era el verdadero objetivo de la Señora del Mar Profundo? ¿Acaso ignoraba que Deep Sea Dolphin pretendía resucitar a Shabranigudú, padre de todos los demonios? Las propias palabras de la Señora de los Mares parecieron responderle.

– _Malditos sean para siempre en los infiernos, tú y mi estúpida hermana…_ – bramó la sub-lord, escupiendo sangre negra con cada palabra. Por arriba de la muñeca, su mano se había transformado en una masa informe de carne oscura y humeante _– ¡Yo iba a resucitarlo! ¡Yo iba a traerlo de nuevo a este mundo! Por eso pasé siglos enteros buscando las Lágrimas de Ceiphied… Tras la Guerra del Descenso, lo único que anhelé fue volver a ver a nuestro Señor Shabranigudú… ¡Y ustedes no lo entendieron! Rechazaron mis propuestas de unificarnos frente a los Dioses, tal y como él nos hubiera ordenado… Cuando finalmente encontré la Lágrima, hace tan solo unos meses, me juré que traería de vuelta al gran Ojo de Rubí a este mundo… ¡Por eso creé mis ejércitos, por eso invadí las ciudades! ¡Por eso cubrí el mundo de miedo y desesperación! Para que cada uno de los fragmentos restantes de nuestro señor despertara como uno solo…para que resurgiera en este mundo…para poder entregarle la Lágrima de su eterno rival, ¡la joya que le permitiría recuperar el poder que él le quitó!_

Xellos alzó ligeramente la cabeza, observándola como quien mira un montón de basura amontonada sobre la calle.

– _Lo repito – _dijo suavemente_ – En verdad no sabes cuándo callarte._

Sin ningún miramiento, el mazoku le asestó una brutal patada en el abdomen, mandándola a rodar varios metros por el suelo. Cuando se detuvo, boca arriba sobre las baldosas, la antes regia Señora de los Mares ofreció un aspecto tan deplorable que incluso Amel sintió un escalofrío bailando sobre su piel. El ataque combinado de Lina y el joven de la cicatriz, sumando al daño que Zelgadiss le había provocado previamente, la habían dejado tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte. Aún así, gracias a la Lágrima de Ceiphied, Dolphin había logrado sobrevivir, conservado las fuerzas suficientes como para destruirlos a todos. Y así lo habría hecho, si Xellos no hubiera intervenido en el último segundo… Ahora prácticamente nada quedaba de aquella regia mujer. Derribada de espaldas en el suelo, con el brazo derecho cercenado a la altura del codo, la mano izquierda convertida en una horrible pulpa repleta de fragmentos de hueso, la piel resquebrajada y humeante, y una enorme herida abierta en su abdomen, Deep Sea Dolphin se encontraba completamente a merced del implacable Xellos.

– _Solo tengo dos cosas para decirte – _aclaró el sacerdote, acercándose tranquilamente hacia ella_ – En primer lugar, estaba muy al tanto de lo que pretendías hacer._

Dolphin abrió enormemente sus ojos, observándolo impotente desde el suelo.

– _¿Sabías que pretendía resucitar a nuestro señor? ¿Y aún así tú y tu miserable ama me traicionan de este modo?_

Xellos hundió la punta de su bastón en la inmensa herida abierta en su pecho, sonriendo con malicia. La mazoku se retorció como una alimaña, pero no gritó; continuó mirándolo con unos ojos cargados de ira y desprecio.

– _Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que tenías pensado revivir al gran Shabranigudú. Pero tu estupidez a la hora de llevarlo a cabo fue razón más que suficiente para no seguirte _– Xellos desenterró la punta del báculo de la herida, apuntándole directo a la cara con la esfera carmesí en el extremo superior_ – Intentaste emular lo que hizo Phibrizzo hace mil doce años, pero cometiendo un muy grave error… Phibrizzo tuvo éxito porque sabía que el fragmento de nuestro señor se hallaba en el hechicero Rei Magnus. Fue por eso que concentró las batallas y los desastres en la zona geográfica donde él vivía, acumulando las emociones negativas de los mortales para despertarlo. Tú, en cambio, desconoces los recipientes que Shabranigudú ha escogido para renacer en esta era. Lo que estás haciendo no es más que dispar a ciegas con la esperanza de acertarle a algo, lo cual muy difícilmente funcionará – _Xellos alzó lentamente el dedo índice, sonriéndole con una expresión bestial en su rostro_ – Y en segundo lugar…cometes otro grave error al pensar que estoy aquí siguiendo las órdenes de Zellas Metallium…_

El silencio fue tan intenso y repentino como una bofetada directo al rostro. Las palabras del mazoku parecieron hacer eco a lo largo y ancho de toda la inmensa habitación, empapando a los oyentes de un asombro helado. Lina se quedó plantada sobre el suelo, observando a Xellos con la boca abierta de par en par ¿Acababa de asegurar que no estaba allí por orden de su ama y creadora; él, el más leal sirviente entre todos los mazokus? Todo lo que Xellos siempre había hecho, todos los problemas en los que los había metido, todo, siempre había sido siguiendo las instrucciones de Zellas Metallium, hilando en secreto los planes de la Señora de las Bestias, su ama y creadora. Aquello que decía no tenía sentido… Y así pareció interpretarlo alguien más. A solo unos metros de Lina, Amel logró incorporarse finalmente, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en su espada a modo de bastón.

– _¿Tú? – _murmuró, respirando agitado por el esfuerzo_ – ¿Desobedecerla…a ella? ¿Tú que jamás cuestionaste una orden en toda tu existencia?_

Xellos lo miró de reojo, apaciguando su feroz sonrisa. A sus pies, tendida en su propia sangre, Dolphin lo observó tan asombrada como ellos.

– _¿Tienen idea de lo que es realmente esto? – _preguntó de repente el sacerdote, enseñando la gema azul en su mano_ – Lo que tengo aquí es algo que permitió a Deep Sea Dolphin extender su poder a lo largo y ancho de todo este continente sin siquiera moverse; algo que le permitió sobrevivir a un ataque que habría destruido al mismísimo Shabranigudú… – _Xellos entreabrió los ojos, observando la Lágrima de Ceiphied casi con adoración _– Lo que tengo aquí es una fuente inagotable de la más poderosa de las energías, las heladas emociones negativas de un Dios al momento de su muerte… Piénsenlo…solo una de estas Lágrimas colocó a Deep Sea Dolphin en un nivel casi comparable al de Shabranigudú… ¿En qué se convertiría, entonces, el demonio que lograra reunirlas a todas? _

Lina ahogó una exclamación de asombro, sintiendo como Gourry, quien la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Cerca de ellos, Ameria y Zelgadiss parpadearon con asombro, aterrados… Amel intentó dar un paso al frente, apretando los labios.

– _¿Acaso…acaso tú?_

– _Se dice que el gran Ceiphied, el Dios Dragón Rojo, derramó cuatro lágrimas antes de morir – _lo interrumpió Xellos, sin prestarle atención_ – Tener solo una de ellas es un comienzo más que excelente, lo cual por sí solo debería dar una respuesta a su estúpido asombro… ¿Por qué debería continuar obedeciendo las órdenes de mi querida Zellas?, ¿Por qué debería continuar viviendo a su sombra…cuando aquí tengo algo que me convertirá en su igual? – _volvió a abrir los ojos, sonriendo con una mueca cruel_ – Zellas, Dynast, Dolphin…todos peleando como perros para alzarse como el nuevo señor entre los demonios… Pues no estoy de acuerdo… ¡Yo me convertiré en el nuevo Rey Mazoku! ¡Yo traeré la muerte y la destrucción sobre este mundo, devolviéndolo al Caos del que nunca debió haber salido!_

– _¡Traidor! – _exclamó Dolphin, monstruosamente enfurecida.

Xellos se agachó en un movimiento que fue como un relámpago, aferrando el rostro de la sub-lord con su mano derecha. Con una violencia brutal, el sacerdote hundió la cabeza de la mazoku contra el suelo, agrietándolo hasta hacerlo saltar en pedazos. Todo el cuerpo de Dolphin se revolvió desesperado, incapaz de liberarse del agarre. Cuando Xellos la soltó, la Señora de los Mares quedó completamente inmóvil, de espaldas en el suelo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración agitada y entrecortada fue lo único que delató que aún seguía con vida.

– _Mi querida Señora –_ susurró Xellos, incorporándose muy lentamente_ – ¿Seguirás obligándome a recordarte que debes guardar respetuoso silencio? Por favor quédate tranquila ahí por un rato. Tener que hacer esto es tan lamentable… Me pregunto si se habrá enfadado de igual modo cuando se enteró que tú desertaste de las tropas de Phibrizzo – _reflexionó alegremente, mirando de reojo a Amel –_ Pero en fin, eso no es importante ahora. Solo esto lo es…_

Xellos abrió ampliamente los brazos, sonriendo con una crueldad inhumana, observándolos con la superioridad propia de un rey. Muy lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír, el sacerdote se elevó majestuoso por los aires, levitando hasta quedar suspendido varios metros por sobre el nivel del suelo. Inmóvil en el aire, con las piernas juntas y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, con las sombras cubriéndole el rostro, Xellos parecía un verdadero ángel de la muerte.

– _¡Xellos! – _exclamó Amel, avanzando hacia él dando grandes y torpes zancadas. Sus manos temblaron al aferrarse con fuerza a la empuñadura blanca de su espada. Zelgadiss no tardó en seguirlo, separándose con esfuerzo de Ameria.

Pero el sacerdote no estaba de humor para juegos.

Con apenas un leve gesto de su mano, Amel y Zelgadiss fueron golpeados por una poderosa energía invisible, la cual los arrojó de de rodillas al suelo, como si un gran peso los aplastara. El joven de la cicatriz escupió una gruesa línea de sangre antes de precipitarse de cara al piso, paralizado. Zelgadiss luchó por incorporarse nuevamente, pero el dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas otra vez, apoyando ambas manos sobre las baldosas.

– _¡Zel! – _exclamó desesperada Ameria, extendiendo un brazo hacia él.

– _Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, Zelgadiss, Amel, Lina, Ameria, Gourry… – _Xellos los observó con desdén desde las alturas_ – Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, y que me encuentro de un excelente humor, los perdonaré… Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos será diferente… ¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos yo seré el verdadero Rey del Mal de este mundo! –_ exclamó, abriendo grandemente sus ojos violetas_. _Recién entonces desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo torturado de Deep Sea Dolphin, la cual lo observaba desde el suelo con un odio que iba más allá de las palabras_ – Y lo mismo va para ti, Señora de los Mares… Vete de aquí, huye al plano astral para recuperarte de tus heridas, para sanar de la humillación que sufriste esta noche… La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré yo el que te envíe definitivamente al infierno._

Xellos dejó escapar una feroz carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando la Lágrima de Ceiphied entre sus dedos erizados como garras. No hubo más palabras esa noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si jamás hubiera estado allí, Xellos se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo del campo de batalla en el cual se había decidido el destino del mundo.

De espaldas sobre el suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre, Dolphin inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando descansar la mejilla contra las baldosas destruidas. Sus ojos, empañados por la rabia, por el dolor, y por algo muy similar a las lágrimas que tanto había despreciado, se clavaron en los perplejos muchachos que aún observaban hacia arriba, mudos de asombro.

– _Pagarán…todos pagarán_… – murmuró antes de desaparecer en el aire, de desmaterializarse en una estela de humo oscuro.

Aquello fue el fin de todo.

Los restos de la inmensa habitación, las baldosas, las columnas, todo, comenzó a brillar con una intensidad cegadora, como si el mármol negro que sustentaba toda la gigantesca fortaleza se hubiera convertido en luz pura de repente; como si se encontraran de pie en una gigantesca habitación construida con el brillo de las estrellas. Y eso fue lo último que pudieron ver de la increíble torre negra, de la monstruosa construcción surgida del poder de la Señora de los Mares. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz se fundió poderosamente, estallando en incontables puntos blancos, innumerables gotas de luz que se elevaron hacia los cielos como si fueran millones de luciérnagas en la noche.

Lina cayó de rodillas sobre los adoquines, perpleja y agotada como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente notó que se hallaban en el centro de Atlas, solos en la inmensidad silenciosa de una ciudad vacía, en el lugar exacto que la Torre Negra había ocupado.

Solos bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas que señalaban el final del último día.

_**.**_

_**Fin del capítulo 14**_

_**.**_


	20. Capítulo Final: A time for wolves

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Miriamelle, Luna de Abril, Maryxula, Yoko-Zuki10, Hinata, Arianasan, Dimencio y Navi the Fairy._**  
><strong>

_Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta aventura._

_Un abrazo enorme...y hasta siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Final: A time for wolves**

**.**

Gourry acomodó cuidadosamente la última roca, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, bañando con su luz el amplio valle en las afueras de Elmekia. Lina lo observó cruzada de brazos, apoyada contra el árbol que crecía en el borde de la pequeña colina en la que se hallaban. Varios metros por debajo de ellos, el valle se extendía verde y florido hasta las lejanas murallas del imperio, cubriendo parcialmente los restos de un viejo pueblo abandonado.

– _Así que aquí fue, ¿verdad?_ – preguntó Lina, contemplando el asentamiento que alguna vez se había alzado al pie de la colina. Sin lugar a dudas, debió haber sido un pueblo fundamentalmente agrícola en su momento, dedicado al comercio con la cercana capital del Imperio de Elmekia. No obstante, ahora apenas si podía distinguirse el vago trazo de las calles de tierra, devoradas por la vasta vegetación del valle, al igual que las casas bajas de roca y madera, muchas de las cuales aún conservaban las marcas ennegrecidas del fuego.

Gourry se irguió en toda su altura, alzando levemente las dos espadas de hoja curva que llevaba en sus manos. A diferencia de Lina, quien vestía sus típicas ropas de hechicera, él iba ataviado con una simple camisa negra, arremangada hasta los codos, la cual le caía suelta sobre el pantalón largo del mismo color. Su fiel espada descansaba en su funda, firmemente sujeta al cinto de cuero marrón. Con un movimiento veloz y preciso, el espadachín hundió ambas armas en la cabecera de la modesta tumba que acababa de erigir; un ordenado montículo de rocas apiladas en el borde de la colina que daba al gran valle.

– _Si… aquí fue_ – respondió finalmente el joven, en tono ausente, observando el filo de las dos espadas. Las hojas habían quedado cruzadas en forma de X en el extremo superior de la tumba, como si fueran una perfecta lápida de acero _– Después de todo lo que sucedió…creo que se lo debía._

Lina centró su atención en el montículo de rocas, sumamente pensativa. Habían transcurrido solo dos semanas desde que abandonaran Saillune, tras la gran recepción que Philionel había organizado con motivo de su regreso desde Atlas. Eso quería decir que apenas habían pasado veinte días desde el combate que Gourry había librado en el pequeño pueblo en los límites de Ralteague.

Lina ladeó la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de desconcierto. ¿Solo veinte días? Tenía la sensación de que todo aquello había sucedido hacía una eternidad; que había sido otra persona, no ella, la que había vivido todos los terribles sucesos que luego se desencadenaron en Atlas. Se preguntó si Gourry se sentiría igual que ella, mientras lo observaba desenvainar lentamente su espada, presentándola en pose marcial ante la tumba.

– _Te traje de vuelta al pueblo en el cual naciste _– dijo el espadachín, mirando fijamente las espadas cruzadas sobre la piedra_ – Es mi deseo que descanses aquí ahora, cerca de tu madre, y que puedas encontrar la paz que nunca tuviste en vida… Ve con los Dioses Gádriel, ve en paz, ve junto a ella…_

Lina sintió una extraña emoción al escuchar hablar así a Gourry. Él y Gádriel habían sido enemigos, si, pero se daba cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, el espadachín siempre se compadeció del cruel mercenario. El hecho de que hubiera decidido llevar su cuerpo hasta allí, hacia el lugar donde su madre había muerto, había terminado por despejar toda duda. Gádriel había sido un ser malvado y corrompido, era cierto, pero Gourry le había hecho entender que, a pesar de todo aquello, solo había sido una pobre criatura que merecía comprensión y compasión por sobre todas las cosas. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su noble perspectiva cuando se le acercó, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

– _Ahora se encuentra en paz... Estoy segura que desde algún lugar él te lo está agradeciendo._

Gourry esbozó una triste sonrisa.

– _No…no lo creo. Lo conocí demasiado bien como para hacerlo._

Ambos guardaron silencio, contemplando el amplio valle que se extendía más allá de la pequeña colina y su árbol. El sol del atardecer brillaba intensamente, tiñendo de naranja las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo. Lina cerró los ojos, sintiendo la leve brisa acariciándole el rostro. Todo parecía tan calmado, tan tranquilo, tan en armonía… El mundo entero parecía en paz, como si la destrucción jamás hubiera estado a punto de consumirlo. Sin embargo ella sabía que no era así. Todas las naciones al oeste de Saillune habían quedado casi destruidas como consecuencia de la rebelión de la Señora de los Mares, con sus estructuras y poblaciones reducidas hasta niveles aterradores. Lyzeille, Dills, Ralteague, Kalmart, la Alianza de los Pueblos Costeros…medio continente se encontraba prácticamente en ruinas.

Pero, aún siendo así, Deep Sea Dolphin había fallado.

Incluso las naciones que más castigo habían recibido, como Lyzeille, donde todo había tenido su origen, comenzaban a resurgir poco a poco de entre sus propias cenizas. Los numerosos sobrevivientes, aquellos que habían logrado escapar de las hordas oscuras de la Señora de los Mares, iniciaban su lento retorno hacia las ciudades que habían dejado atrás durante la guerra, con el deseo de comenzar de nuevo latiendo en sus corazones. Esa irrefrenable voluntad, ese deseo de vivir, junto con el apoyo y la ayuda incondicional de las naciones sobrevivientes (encabezadas por Saillune) aseguraba que aquello por lo cual habían luchado, arriesgando sus vidas, no había sido en vano: la humanidad tenía una nueva oportunidad… Todos sus seres amados sobre la faz de la tierra la tenían.

"_Fallaste Dolphin"_ pensó Lina, abriendo los ojos _"A pesar de todo tu odio, de todo tu deseo de caos y destrucción, no lograste extinguir la llama de la vida…"_

Si…el mundo parecía en paz, una vez más.

Dolphin había fracasado… La humanidad estaba a salvo ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir tranquilizándose con esa idea?

La repentina imagen de un ángel oscuro, elevándose majestuosamente con la lágrima de un dios en sus manos la golpeó como si fuera un puño. No importaba lo que sucediera, jamás olvidaría el maligno resplandor de aquellos fríos ojos amatista, como la crueldad había brillado en su sonrisa despectiva…

– _¿Qué…crees que ocurrirá ahora? – _preguntó de pronto la hechicera, incapaz de contenerse.

Gourry pareció sorprenderse un poco ante la pregunta, sin embargo al instante alzó la vista hacia el cielo, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

– _Pues…la verdad nunca entendí muy bien los líos en los que siempre nos metíamos, ni de dioses o demonios… – _Gourryla observó francamente, sonriendo_ – No sé si soy la persona más adecuada para decir que pasará ahora._

Lina esbozó una media sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

– _Gourry…tonto…de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que piensas._

El espadachín bajó la vista con gesto pensativo.

– _Bueno, después de todo el reconocimiento que recibimos en Saillune, supongo que será todavía más fácil para nosotros conseguir algunos trabajos. Por otro lado, creo que a partir de ahora Zelgadiss estará muy ocupado, ya sabes, con sus nuevas responsabilidades, y con su posición como consor…_

Lina le dio un suave codazo en el brazo, sonriendo divertida.

– _Vamos Gourry, no evites mi pregunta. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero… – _desvió la mirada hacia un lado, entornando los ojos_ – Me refiero a que pasará de ahora en más con el mundo, con nosotros, con…él…_

El espadachín suspiró, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada fija en los restos del pueblo, los cuales sobresalían entre la vegetación del valle como los huesos de un enorme animal.

– _No puedo asegurar que es exactamente lo que hará Xellos ahora, ni que tiene en mente… De hecho, por más que lo intente, no logro imaginármelo cumpliendo todas sus oscuras amenazas… Pero, aún siendo así, hay algo que puedo asegurarte – _Gourry la atrajo hacia él, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros_ – Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa que peligros debamos enfrentar._

La hechicera sonrió, apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro del espadachín. Gourry tenía razón. Pasara lo que pasara, él jamás la abandonaría. Ya fuera ante hombres, dioses o demonios, él siempre estaría a su lado. Y eso era lo único que en verdad importaba. Eso era todo lo que Lina necesitaba.

Ese único pensamiento la acompañó por varios minutos, mientras contemplaban silentes el cuadro anaranjado del atardecer. A lo lejos, más allá del valle, las murallas grises de Elmekia podían vislumbrarse con claridad. Muy lentamente, Gourry apartó la mirada de los lejanos muros del imperio, desviándola hacia la tumba de piedra a sus pies. Durante un segundo, sus ojos azules perdieron su jovial brillo al contemplarla.

– _Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos regresando – _reflexionó, sin apartar la vista de las pequeñas rocas apiladas _– Vamos…_

Sin agregar nada más, Gourry dio media vuelta lentamente, sujetándola con suavidad por los hombros. Lina se dejó llevar, acurrucada contra él; sin embargo, durante un muy breve instante, la hechicera echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro, contemplando las lejanas murallas grises. Entonces sonrió, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía; con la misma sonrisa vivaz de antaño, aquella que iluminaba su rostro cuando aún era una niña en busca de riquezas y aventuras.

– _¿Adónde es que regresaremos, Gourry? – _preguntó de pronto, sin dejar de sonreír.

El espadachín la miró parpadeando, sin comprender.

– _¿Adónde? Pues a nuestra casa, en Elmekia._

Lina se detuvo sobre la hierba de la pequeña colina, observándolo directo a los ojos, con la risa bailándole en los labios.

– _Tienes razón. Es tiempo de regresar, Gourry, pero no a Elmekia… – _la hechicera le guiñó un ojo con toda la picardía del mundo _– Es tiempo de volver nuevamente a los caminos, de vivir la aventura del día a día…_ _Es tiempo de volver a ser Lina Inverse, La Justiciera, La Asesina de Ladrones… – _le tomó la mano, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja _– ¿Me acompañarás una vez más, Gourry, serás mi fiel y querido guardaespaldas?_

Gourry apretó su mano entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos.

– _Si, Lina, te acompañaré_… _– _sonrió – _Por siempre._

**. . .**

Amel se desplazó lentamente entre la muchedumbre, ignorando los gritos, las exclamaciones y los fuertes aplausos. La plaza central de Saillune, un gigantesco espacio circular de piedra blanca, cubierto de bancos, fuentes y pequeños espacios verdes, se encontraba llena a rebosar de miles de hombres y mujeres, tanto ciudadanos como refugiados de las naciones vecinas, los cuales aclamaban eufóricos a los héroes de Saillune. El inmenso estrado se alzaba en el extremo norte de la plaza, y sobre él el monarca de Saillune rendía honores a los cuatro héroes que habían socavado la oscura amenaza de la Señora de los Mares, los cuatro jóvenes que habían puesto fin al reinado del miedo.

Pero él no formaba parte de ellos.

Ya no.

Les había tomado cerca de un mes regresar desde la desolada ciudad de Atlas, avanzando lentamente los primeros días debido a las heridas que habían sufrido durante la confrontación final, en la gigantesca Torre Negra. Recordaba difusamente el suplicio que habían supuesto esos primeros días de viaje… Todos habían resultado seriamente heridos tras la batalla con Dolphin, pero él había quedado prácticamente al borde de la muerte. Aunque ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, sabía muy bien que Lina Inverse y los demás pensaban que no lo lograría… Él mismo había llegado a pensarlo. Pero se había negado. Se habían negado desde lo más profundo de su corazón a morir en aquel lugar, lejos de donde debía estar.

Fue de ese modo, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, que durante algún punto del recorrido se toparon con un grupo reducido de exploradores. Eran unos diez soldados a caballo, los cuales escoltaban un carruaje de guerra que llevaba a otra decena más de guerreros. Los hombres, ataviados con túnicas azules y capas negras, constituían un grupo de reconocimiento del ejército de Saillune, el cual había salido a rastrearlos siguiendo órdenes directas del mismísimo Philionel. A partir de ese momento, los soldados del carruaje se habían quedado junto a ellos, para escoltarlos y asistirlos en el largo viaje de vuelta. Los jinetes, en cambio, retornaron apresurados al reino de la Magia Blanca, con la misión de informar al príncipe que finalmente los habían localizado.

Muy posiblemente, la aparición de aquel carruaje, el cual les había permitido un descanso más prolongado y un retorno más rápido a Saillune, era lo que lo había salvado. A pesar de todo, Amel permaneció la mayor parte del trayecto tumbado de espaldas sobre el carro, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. No solo se trataba de las graves heridas que había sufrido a mano de la Señora de los Mares, todo su cuerpo se había exigido al límite al invocar el poder del Señor de las Pesadillas a su máximo nivel, lo cual casi lo había matado. Sin embargo…había sobrevivido. Una vez más. No habían sido solo los atentos cuidados de Lina Inverse y de la princesa de Saillune, toda una maestra en las artes curativas, lo que lo había mantenido con vida…si no también su propia fuerza de voluntad, la cual lo trajo de regreso desde los sombríos dominios de la muerte.

Se sentía extraño al pensar que esa fuerza de voluntad jamás la había tenido cuando era un poderoso mazoku, un orgulloso general del más alto de los sub-lords. No…era algo nuevo, algo que había nacido en su interior en su nueva condición como mortal, como ser humano; algo que ahora lo impulsaba a atravesar la inmensa muchedumbre que se amontonaba en la plaza, buscando atentamente.

Habían llegado a Saillune esa misma mañana, Lina Inverse, Zelgadiss Graywords, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, Gourry Gabriev y él mismo, escoltados por los guerreros enviados por el príncipe Philionel. Sin embargo, Amel no había esperado a atravesar totalmente las puertas del reino para separarse de ellos, sin decir una sola palabra. La fastuosa decoración de la capital, y el enorme estrado en la plaza central le indicaron al instante que el príncipe Philionel había estado preparando la recepción desde hacía tiempo, sin duda advertido de su regreso por los diez jinetes del grupo de exploradores que habían retornado antes. La gente que comenzaba a aglomerarse poco a poco en la plaza, ansiosa y exaltada terminó por confirmárselo. Hacía tiempo que todo Saillune aguardaba el regreso de sus héroes, el cual, al parecer, se había anticipado correctamente para aquel mismo día. Pero él no tenía intención de recibir el reconocimiento de nadie. Solo había un motivo por el cual había regresado a ese país, y no tenía nada que ver con la gente que lo habitaba.

Mirando de reojo hacia los lados, Amel avanzó lentamente entre la masa eufórica, moviendo de un lado a otro los hombros para evitar a las miles de personas que se amontonaban a su alrededor. Con un movimiento pausado, el joven llevó una mano hacia el botón superior de su camisa blanca, desabrochándolo. En la otra cargaba su peculiar espada de orihalcón, envuelta en un manto de tela para esconderla de miradas curiosas.

Le había llevado prácticamente toda la mañana llegar a pie al centro de la capital, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor. Indudablemente, Saillune había enfrentado una feroz batalla al interior de sus propios muros. Muchos de los edificios y las casas de piedra blanca se encontraban resquebrajados y maltrechos, y muchos otros, aquellos que habían recibido el letal beso de las catapultas, no eran más que montañas de escombros apiladas sobre sus cimientos. Incluso podía sentir el olor de la sangre aún, aunque estaba al tanto de que, muy probablemente, nadie más aparte de él era capaz de sentirlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse encontrado al borde de la destrucción, el Reino de la Magia Blanca resurgía poco a poco de entre sus cenizas. Cada una de las calles y estructuras de la ciudad se encontraban bajo estricta reparación. Cientos de hombres y mujeres, y también hábiles hechiceros, colaboraban arduamente en la reconstrucción de aquello que la ambición de Dolphin casi había destruido. Amel no pudo más que sonreír ante la perseverancia y la fuerza de voluntad de los humanos. El hecho de que pudieran levantarse luego de haber recibido golpes tan duros, a pesar de su fragilidad, de su debilidad y de todas sus limitaciones, era algo que lo dejaba sin palabras.

Amel metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, sin borrar la media sonrisa en su expresión de hielo. A pesar de las cicatrices que la guerra había dejado en el reino, toda la ciudad rebosaba decorada de estandartes y banderas blancas, con el escudo de Saillune estampado en oro justo en el centro. La gente se amontonaba en cada calle y en cada esquina, marchando apresurada hacia la plaza central, donde una lluvia de pétalos de rosa parecía caer desde cada balcón y tejado.

Por lo que había podido escuchar, la noticia del regreso de la princesa Ameria y sus amigos, los salvadores del reino, se había esparcido con gran rapidez entre la gente: prácticamente la mitad de la población se encontraba en la plaza en esos momentos. Él era apenas uno más entre mil, moviéndose lentamente, observando, buscando. Aquel era el lugar más adecuado para iniciar su búsqueda. Dado el gran evento que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar, no creía que ella se encontrara en la casa que él mismo había alquilado antes de partir. No, de seguro estaba allí, mezclada entre las miles de personas que vitoreaban eufóricas.

Amel centró su atención un instante en las palabras del príncipe Philionel, el cual se encontraba de pie en el lejano estrado, rindiendo honores a los cuatro nerviosos jóvenes que lo acompañaban. La gente los ovacionaba, aplaudiendo, gritando, alzando sus puños en el aire, derramando lágrimas de alegría.

"_Todos los mortales necesitan héroes"_ reflexionó _"Símbolos, ejemplos a seguir en los cuales volcar sus convicciones y esperanzas. Es tan…extraño."_

Si, era algo que encontraba un tanto difícil de entender. Pero aún así se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacerlo. Él ya no era alguien ajeno al simple universo de los frágiles humanos, seres que podían estar llenos de maldad y egoísmo, pero también de esperanzas, perseverancia y deseos de superarse. No… él era uno de ellos ahora.

Uno de ellos…

¿Qué significaba eso en realidad?

Si los evaluaba como especie, un individuo por sí solo no era absolutamente nada. Los humanos habían llegado a ser la raza dominante del planeta debido a que eran seres esencialmente sociales. Aparte del arte y la creatividad que podían llegar a manifestar como individuos, era la civilización humana como un todo, su cultura, los sistemas sociales que habían desarrollado a lo largo de los siglos lo que realmente lo maravillaba. Y para poder erigir esa civilización, ese todo universal, los lazos y las relaciones entre unos y otros eran fundamentales.

Amel detuvo lentamente su avance, cerrando los ojos, fundiéndose con la masa humana reunida en la blanca plaza de piedra. Si…lazos, relaciones. De eso se trataba. Siempre se había tratado de eso. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que había cambiado en su interior. ¿Por qué había intentado, en un primer momento, apoderarse con tanto ahínco de los Demon y los Shynzoku Blood? ¿Por qué se había enfrascado en una lucha inútil contra Lina Inverse y contra el propio Xellos? Por él mismo. Solo por él mismo. Por nadie más. Todo para poder saciar la sed de venganza que lo había llevado a aborrecer a su propia especie, a todo lo que lo rodeaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, ahora…

Suspiró, levantando la vista hacia el cielo azul y despejado de la tarde. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. No había partido hacia una batalla imposible para satisfacer sus propios deseos de odio y venganza, no se había medido cara a cara contra Dolphin y su general por su propio orgullo, o por seguir las órdenes de una voluntad superior. No. Por primera vez en toda su larga existencia había luchado por alguien más…no para saciar su sed de sangre, sino para proteger a la persona por la cual se encontraba allí en esos momentos, para poder asegurar un futuro en el cual la guerra y la supervivencia no fueran su único motivo para continuar existiendo.

Cargando la espada sobre su hombro, Amel continuó avanzando entre la multitud exaltada. En el fondo, sabía que nunca dejaría de ser totalmente un mazoku. La esencia original de su alma no se fundiría con su carne y su sangre mortal…pero, a pesar de ello, como un mortal viviría. Con el paso de los años, su cuerpo envejecería y se debilitaría, y al cabo de unas cuantas décadas moriría, como era el destino de todos los seres humanos. Cuando eso ocurriera, su alma de mazoku retornaría a las aguas infinitas del Mar del Caos, para tal vez algún día, si esa era la voluntad del Creador, renacer en alguno de los cuatro mundos…

Amel esbozó una media sonrisa.

Si…todo aquello ocurriría, inevitablemente. Pero no aún.

No aún.

Antes tenía varias décadas por recorrer, y dependía de él elegir la mejor manera de vivirlas. Esa sería su misión de ahora en más, su razón, ya no lo que otros le ordenaran; ya no lo que su propio orgullo y sed de venganza lo impulsaran a hacer. Él tenía el control de su vida ahora, y solo de una manera quería vivirla… Por eso se encontraba allí en esos momentos, por eso había regresado a Saillune. Era un mortal ahora, si, y lo aceptaba. Y también aceptaba lo que su propio corazón le impulsaba a escoger, a decidir. Viviría como un humano, uno más entre la multitud, condenado a morir algún día…pero apreciando cada segundo, cada suspiro, como jamás podría haberlo hecho antes; pues ya no importaba lo que pudiera suceder…él jamás la abandonaría. Viviría los días que le quedaban sobre la tierra a su lado, junto a ella. Eso era lo que por su propia voluntad, obedeciendo los designios de su propio corazón, él elegía.

Amel se detuvo nuevamente, cerrando los ojos. No importaba que se encontrara rodeado por miles de personas, no había modo en que no pudiera reconocer esa esencia, ese sonido al caminar, esa leve fragancia a flores en el aire.

– _Amel…_

El joven se dio vuelta muy lentamente, clavando la mirada en la chica que lo observaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sus grandes ojos celestes lo miraron sin disimular las lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban por la piel pálida de sus mejillas, tenuemente cubiertas por una capa de pecas. La chica avanzó lentamente hacia él, llevándose ambas manos hacia el pecho. Se veía tal cual la recordaba, con su lacia cabellera castaña cayéndole sobre la espalda, con su rostro ovalado e infantil, pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento Amel la encontró más hermosa que nunca.

– _Eres tú… –_ susurró la chica, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él _– En verdad eres tú… Has vuelto, tal como lo prometiste…_

Amel no dijo nada. Continuó observándola desde el fondo de sus profundos ojos azules, sin revelar nada en su expresión. Aún cargaba la espada sobre su hombro, envuelta en su manto de tela. De soslayo, bailoteando suavemente con la brisa, pudo ver la cinta blanca anudada en su muñeca. Entonces sonrió. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en toda su existencia. Sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacia arriba, borrando la permanente inexpresividad de su rostro, de sus ojos, los cuales la observaron con una calidez tal que ella no pudo evitar detenerse, sonrojada, de pie a solo unos pocos pasos de él. Sin dejar de sonreír, Amel desanudó la cinta en su muñeca, tomándola y ofreciéndosela con la mano extendida. Ella titubeó unos instantes, bajando la vista sin atreverse a hablar, pero finalmente alzó la mano, tomando la de él con suavidad. La cinta permaneció entre las palmas de ambos cuando entrelazaron sus dedos, más blanca que nunca.

– _Aradhel –_ dijo el joven, sonriendo desde lo más profundo de su alma – _Hay algo que quiero decirte._

**. . .**

El enorme espejo, una fina pieza ovalada con marcos dorados, le devolvió la imagen de un joven alto y delgado, de expresión ciertamente taciturna. La piel lisa y pálida de su rostro ofrecía un fuerte contraste con sus cabellos oscuros, los cuales se alzaban desordenados a los lados de la cabeza, con un amplio mechón cayendo sobre su ojo derecho.

Zelgadiss respiró hondamente, abrochando con cuidado los botones de oro de su chaqueta blanca. Como correspondía al gran evento que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, el joven iba vestido con el uniforme de gala del ejército. La fina chaqueta era tan blanca como la nieve, con elegantes diseños dorados en las mangas y en las solapas. Los pantalones, del mismo color níveo, se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, ceñidos a la cintura por un cinto con hebillas plateadas. Una larga capa negra, con el emblema real de Saillune bordado en la cara externa, caía elegantemente sobre sus espaldas, abrochada al frente por un dije que simbolizaba su rango como sub-comandante de la Guardia Personal del Príncipe. Pese a que cada uno de sus movimientos era preciso y fluido, un ojo experto habría advertido la ligera molestia en su rostro cada vez que movía el brazo derecho. La herida que había sufrido durante el combate en Atlas aún no había sanado del todo, lo cual no dejaba de traerle sombríos recuerdos.

Zelgadiss entornó la mirada con gesto ausente, volteando hacia la gran ventana detrás de él. Sus pasos sonaron apagados cuando se desplazó lentamente por la alfombra roja de la habitación, deteniéndose ante el cristal que lo separaba del exterior. Desde el elevado piso del palacio real, la capital de Saillune se veía como un amontonado conjunto de tejados y torres blancas, unidas aquí y allá por múltiples arcos y puentes de piedra. Muy a lo lejos, más allá de las miles de casas, edificios y plazas, las murallas del Reino de la Magia Blanca describían una línea gris que se extendía a lo largo de todo el horizonte. El joven apoyó una mano contra el marco de la ventana, contemplando el cielo despejado del atardecer.

"_Finalmente estoy aquí…"_pensó con melancolía, perdiéndose en el bello espectáculo que la arquitectura blanca de Saillune le ofrecía. Los sombríos recuerdos en su mente se esfumaron ante la visión de la ciudad que habían conseguido salvar, concediéndole la pequeña tregua que tanto precisaba en esos momentos. La capital del reino siempre le había parecido un lugar sumamente hermoso, más tranquilo de lo que cabría esperarse de una gran ciudad. Y aún lo seguía siendo, a pesar de las evidentes marcas de destrucción que el ejército negro había dejado. Ni siquiera una de las limpias calles era de tierra, pues una gruesa capa de adoquines blancos cubría cada sendero y avenida, sobre las cuales se desplazaban miles de damas, caballeros y carruajes. Múltiples plazas circulares, con bellas estatuas de los antiguos dioses, conformaban pequeños espacios verdes entre el blanco del mármol y la roca, materia prima de cada una de las casas, edificios y estructuras de la capital.

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible ante la majestuosa visión. Hacía tan solo unos dos meses, antes de que todo comenzara, había llegado a decirle a Ameria que Saillune no significaba absolutamente nada para él, que lo único que lo unía a ese gran país era el amor que sentía por ella. En verdad lo había pensado así. Sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas ahora… Durante los duros combates que había enfrentado en Ralteague y en Atlas, poniendo en juego su propia vida, Saillune había pasado a convertirse en una especie de sueño para él; en un ideal, el lugar al que debía proteger para poder regresar junto a la persona que más amaba.

Si…tal vez en el pasado, preso de su destino, no había tenido jamás un lugar al cual regresar, o alguien a quien proteger; pero había aprendido desde entonces, había crecido… Y se daba cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran así. Nunca volverían a serlo.

"_No, ya no… Ahora hay alguien a quien le debo mi devoción y lealtad. Y también un lugar al cual regresar. Un lugar al cual finalmente puedo llamar hogar…"_

Si, así era. Los días de vagar entre las sombras, a un costado del mundo, finalmente habían terminado. La oscuridad a la cual Rezo lo había condenado hacía tanto tiempo ya no existía, ya nunca más existiría. Ahora tenía los muros blancos de Saillune para sentirse parte del mundo, y los cálidos brazos de Ameria para sentirse a salvo de su destino; para finalmente sentirse uno con la humanidad que una vez perdió...

Sonrió, apretando el terciopelo rojo de las cortinas.

"_He vuelto a casa…"_

– _Me alegra verte sonreír… –_ le susurró una voz al oído.

Zelgadiss cerró los ojos al sentir los delgados brazos cerrarse alrededor de su pecho, abrazándolo por detrás.

– _Contemplar el blanco de las torres y los muros siempre me ha puesto de buen humor._

Ameria sonrió, apoyando su rostro contra la espalda de Zelgadiss. Al igual que él, la princesa se había ataviado en vistas de la gran celebración que se avecinaba. El hermoso vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su delgada figura, largo hasta los tobillos, pero dejando los hombros y los brazos al descubierto. El delicado colgante alrededor de su cuello era de oro puro, con un bello zafiro descansando sobre su pecho. Guantes blancos cubría sus manos, largos hasta el codo, con finos bordados zurcidos en hilo de plata.

– _No puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí… – _murmuró la chica_ – Hubo momentos en los cuales realmente temí que nunca volveríamos a casa…_

– _Pero aquí estamos._

Ameria amplió su sonrisa, apretando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho del joven.

– _Si, aquí estamos…juntos._

Zelgadiss apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, sin decir nada.

Juntos…

Era tanto lo que Ameria le decía con esa sola palabra… Todo lo que le había susurrado en la Torre Negra, momentos antes de que Deep Sea Dolphin surgiera de entre el humo y el polvo, atravesó su mente como si fuera una rayo.

"_Juntos…hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

A pesar de que les había tomado casi un mes retornar desde la ciudad de Atlas, ninguno de los dos había hecho mención a aquella conversación, quizás porque el momento había sido demasiado cruel, demasiado desesperante, como para animarse a recordarlo; o quizás porque aún no se sentían del todo preparados para hablar de ello. Pero él no había mentido…y no quería que ella pensara eso. Quería que lo supiera.

Zelgadiss despegó la frente del cristal de la ventana, dándose vuelta muy lentamente. Al quedar cara a cara con Ameria, de frente a sus grandes ojos azules, supo que jamás podría dejarla ir. Aquello tenía que ser suficiente para finalmente animarse a decir lo que debía decir.

– _Ameria… – _murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos_ – Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar._

La chica entornó la mirada, desviándola hacia el suelo con cierta tristeza.

– _No te preocupes Zel... Sé que perdí la calma en aquellos momentos tan difíciles, y que tú solo intentabas darme ánimos para seguir adelante. Entenderé si no quieres poner en riesgo nuestra situación de ese…modo._

Zelgadiss negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

– _No, Ameria, no… No me malinterpretes por favor. En verdad deseaba darte ánimos con aquellas palabras, pero…debes saber que en ningún momento mentí._

La princesa alzó lentamente la mirada, con un brillo extraño iluminando sus ojos.

– _¿De…verdad?_

Zelgadiss asintió seriamente.

– _Entonces…entonces tú… – _murmuró Ameria, esbozando una tenue sonrisa_ – Tú en verdad quieres…es decir…en verdad te gustaría que tú y yo…ehhh…bueno, ya sabes, nosotros…_

Zelgadiss dejó escapar una breve carcajada, mirándola fijamente. Una muy sincera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

– _Ameria…ya no pienso dejar que lo que los demás puedan decir se interponga entre tú y yo. Todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido terrible, sin duda, pero me ha permitido tener una visión mucho más clara de que es lo que realmente quiero que sea mi vida – _señaló hacia la ventana a sus espaldas, alzando un brazo en dirección a la ciudad_ – No sé exactamente en qué momento de nuestro viaje comencé a extrañar tanto a Saillune…no sé cuando fue que comencé a añorarlo como el verdadero hogar que representa para mí ahora… Pero si sé algo, Ameria, sé que esto es lo que en realidad quiero para mí… Un lugar al cual regresar, al cual pertenecer… – _Zelgadiss apoyó suavemente una mano en su mejilla _– Todo lo que te dije en aquella maldita torre era verdad, lo sigue siendo… Y no pienso retractarme, ¡nunca! Esto es lo que elijo para mi vida: raíces, un hogar…y una vida para envejecer a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que nadie se atreva a decir. _

Ameria se dio vuelta repentinamente, dándole la espalda. Sintió que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas cuando llevó una temblorosa mano hacia su pecho. Muy lentamente, la princesa giró la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro con la sonrisa más pura que él jamás había visto antes.

– _Zel, tú… – _murmuró ella, intentando disimular el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Incapaz de agregar nada más, Ameria lo tomó suavemente por la mano, acercando su rostro al de él.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron estrepitosamente de un golpe.

– _¡Pronto muchachos! – _exclamó una muy elegante Lina_ – Philionel está a punto de marchar hacia la plaz…ops, ops…_

Lina, ataviada con un vestido muy parecido al de Ameria, pero de un intenso color azul, calló al ver la interesante escena que acaba de interrumpir. Detrás de ella, Gourry se asomó por el marco de la puerta, llevándose una mano a la barbilla al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al igual que Zelgadiss, el espadachín lucía un uniforme blanco muy similar, aunque con una capa tan dorada como sus cabellos.

– _Ejem – _carraspeó Lina, llevándose una mano empuñada a la boca_ – Espero no haber interrumpido nada._

Su tono fue sumamente sarcástico y malicioso, pero, para su sorpresa, Zelgadiss se adelantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

– _No te preocupes Lina – _dijo,observando de reojo a Ameria con una sonrisa_ – No hagamos esperar a Philionel…_

No habría sabido decir por qué, pero en ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel iba a ser un gran día.

**.**

El estrado era una inmensa plataforma rectangular cubierta por una alfombra azul, tan grande que fácilmente podría haber albergado a toda una unidad del ejército. Se encontraba ubicado en el extremo norte de la gran plaza central, de frente a la más grande concentración de personas que Zelgadiss recordaba haber visto. La plaza central, un gigantesco espacio circular de piedra blanca, se encontraba llena a rebosar por miles de hombres y mujeres, tanto habitantes de Saillune como refugiados de las naciones vecinas. La gente alzaba los brazos en el aire, gritando entusiasmada como si fueran un único e inmenso ser vivo. Zelgadiss pudo notar que las casas que bordeaban la plaza se encontraban atiborradas de personas en sus tejados y balcones, desde los cuales caía una suave lluvia de pétalos blancos, rojos y rosas.

De pie a su lado, erguida en una noble postura digna de toda una princesa, Ameria sonreía conmovida, contemplando el increíble espectáculo de todo su pueblo reunido. Gourry también observaba todo con una nerviosa sonrisa, de pie con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cintura. Lina en cambio, a pesar de su elegante vestido azul, se veía de lo más calma y relajada, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique. Los cuatro estaban parados uno al lado del otro, por delante de las grandes hileras de soldados de Saillune, los cuales se encontraban formados marcialmente al fondo del estrado. Un inmenso telón rojo cubría la parte posterior del mismo, como si fuera un gran muro de terciopelo.

– _Vaya… – _susurró Gourry, contemplando la multitud_ – Creo que es la primera vez que veo tanta gente en un solo lugar._

– _¿Y qué esperabas? – _retrucó Lina, despreocupada como siempre_ – Saillune fue atacada cuando nosotros estábamos en Atlas, es natural que tanto Philionel como el pueblo quieran honrar a los guerreros que resistieron el asalto._

– _Así es – _asintió Ameria _– Además no solo los soldados del ejército combatieron, muchos civiles también se unieron a la defensa del reino._

– _Ya veo… –_ comentó Gourry, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones_ – Por cierto… ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Amel? Pensé que Philionel lo había convocado junto con nosotros._

Ameria y Lina observaron asombradas de izquierda a derecha, como si recién se percataran de la ausencia del joven de la cicatriz.

– _Él se alejó ni bien atravesamos las puertas del reino – _aclaró Zelgadiss, sin darle mayor importancia_ – Al parecer no estaba interesado en continuar más tiempo del necesario junto a nosotros._

Lina suspiró, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

– _Que impertinencia de su parte. El mismo Philionel nos mandó a llamar… No rechazas la invitación de uno de los hombres más ricos del continente así como así._

Ameria y Gourry la observaron de reojo con reproche, sacudiendo la cabeza. Delante de ellos, Philionel, el gobernante máximo de Saillune, se adelantó hacia el frente del gran estrado, de cara al público que observaba con emoción. Como cabía de esperarse, el noble monarca vestía su espléndido uniforme de gala; un traje completamente blanco compuesto por una chaqueta con bordados en oro, un impecable pantalón con botas altas de cuero y una magnífica capa con diseños en oro, forrada en su cara interna en un intenso color escarlata. Parado detrás del príncipe, en una firme pose marcial, Zelgadiss pudo ver a Hárek, el enorme capitán de la Guardia Personal. Comprobar que tanto él como Igvin, el comandante en jefe de todo el ejército, habían sobrevivido al devastador ataque lo había llenado de alivio y alegría. Sin embargo, Hárek no era el único que escoltaba al príncipe Philionel ese día. De pie junto al capitán de la Guardia Personal, Zelgadiss pudo notar a un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabellos cortos y castaños. Al igual que él, iba a vestido con el uniforme de gala del ejército, y ocupaba una posición de importancia en el estrado. Zelgadiss creía haberlo visto antes en la quinta o sexta división de infantería… En cuanto a Éinar, el odioso capitán de la Guardia Real, no había ni el más mínimo rastro. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado…

De improviso, con una gran sonrisa dibujada bajo su espeso bigote, el príncipe dio un paso al frente.

– _¡Habitantes de Saillune, queridos invitados de las naciones vecinas! – _gritó a todo pulmón, alzando ambos brazos en el aire_ – ¡Mi corazón se llena de regocijo al verlos a todos aquí reunidos! Hoy se han cumplido veintiocho días desde que nuestros valientes hombres hicieron frente a las terribles huestes de la Señora del Mar Profundo; hoy se cumplen veintiocho días desde que las fuerzas de la oscuridad intentaron destruir nuestra gran nación… ¡Veintiocho días desde que Saillune se alzó sobre las sombras!_

La plaza rompió en un estallido de gritos, aplausos y puños elevados en el aire.

– _Vaya, es bastante bueno – _murmuró Gourry, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

– _¡Pues claro! – _exclamó Ameria, cruzándose de brazos en pose arrogante_ – Aquellos cuyos corazones se encuentran iluminados por la llama de la justicia tienen gran facilidad a la hora de expresar la verdad ante sus…_

– _Ya cállate… – _la interrumpió Lina, entornando los ojos con gesto aburrido_ – Deja escuchar lo que tu padre tiene para decir._

Ameria le echó una muy poco amigable mirada, volviendo la vista hacia el frente, donde el príncipe Philionel ya se preparaba para reanudar su discurso. Zelgadiss, de pie a su lado, no pudo más que sonreír, negando levemente con la cabeza.

– _Sin embargo, queridos amigos – _continuó en tono grave el monarca_ – La victoria no ha estado exenta de sacrificios… Todos los que defendieron cada calle, cada casa, de este gran país pueden dar fe de la valentía, del coraje y del arrojo de todos aquellos que murieron defendiendo la libertad, de todos aquellos valientes que entregaron sus vidas a cambio de las de sus seres amados… – _el público quedó sumido en un respetuoso silencio cuando el príncipe desenvainó su gran mandoble de acero, alzándolo poderosamente en el aire_ – ¡Vida eterna y honor para nuestros gloriosos caídos!_

El sonido de las cientos de espadas al salir de sus fundas fue ahogado por los aplausos y los sollozos del público. Cada uno de los soldados formados detrás del grupo de amigos desenvainó simultáneamente sus espadas, alzándolas en señal de saludo; y lo mismo hizo Zelgadiss, irguiéndose en la más noble y marcial de las posturas.

– _¡VIDA ETERNA Y HONOR PARA NUESTROS GLORIOSOS CAÍDOS!_

El grito sonó al unísono en boca de absolutamente todos los presentes, extendiéndose por la gran plaza como si fuera un manto formado por mil voces, cada una de las cuales se unió entre lágrimas y aplausos haciendo una sola.

Muy lentamente, Zelgadiss volvió a envainar su hoja, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratara, todos los allí reunidos parecieron hacer lo mismo, guardando un instante de respetuoso silencio en honor a aquellos que habían caído defendiendo cada rincón de la ciudad. Philionel fue el último en enfundar su mandoble, permaneciendo de cara al público con su espada en alto durante varios segundos.

– _Así como presentamos nuestros respetos a aquellos que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros – _prosiguió el príncipe_ – también debemos rendir honores a quienes finalmente pudieron retornar junto a sus familias… No me refiero únicamente a los valientes soldados que defendieron cada palmo del reino, sino también a cada hombre ajeno a la milicia que combatió junto a nosotros esa noche; gente que jamás había blandido una espada antes, pero que sin embargo dio todo de sí para proteger a sus seres queridos… ¡Compañeros de armas, valientes guerreros, Saillune está en deuda con ustedes; hoy y siempre! _

– _¡Hoy y siempre! _– exclamó al unísono la unidad formada al fondo del estrado.

Zelgadiss sintió como el orgullo por aquellos soldados, muchos de ellos simples muchachos que él mismo había adiestrado, crecía más y más en su interior. Tal vez junto con Lina habían logrado poner un fin a la ambición de la Señora de los Mares, pero de no haber sido por el coraje de todos aquellos hombres Saillune sin duda habría caído. Pero no solo se trataba de los miembros del ejército. Entre el vasto público reunido al pie del estrado, Zelgadiss pudo notar a cientos de hombres en los cuales el combate había dejado sus marcas y cicatrices; sin duda alguna civiles que la milicia había reclutado a último momento para engrosar sus filas y proteger la ciudad. Tal como Philionel acaba de declarar, Zelgadiss sintió que estaría eternamente en deuda con todos y cada uno de ellos.

"_Ustedes mantuvieron con vida a Saillune hasta el último momento… Ustedes salvaron mi hogar"_

Los gritos y los aplausos del público, la ovación que el pueblo dedicaba a sus soldados, se había convertido en una constante a los oídos de Zelgadiss, pero cesó de repente cuando Philionel volvió a alzar sus brazos, preparado para continuar con su discurso.

– _Todos los aquí presentes tenemos una segunda oportunidad gracias al sacrificio de los caídos y a la valentía de aquellos que lograron sobrevivir al infierno… _– dijo en forma pausada, contemplando atentamente al expectante público_ – Sin embargo, todos los que luchamos contra las huestes de la oscuridad fuimos testigos del increíble momento en el cual los demonios negros se retiraron… Cuando toda esperanza se había ido, los hombres de la Señora del Mar Profundo hicieron lo que parecía imposible: enloquecieron, se desbandaron, huyeron matándose entre ellos… ¿Saben a qué se debió eso, damas y caballeros? ¿Saben cuál fue la verdadera razón de nuestra victoria aquel día?_

A pesar de que miles de personas llenaban la plaza en ese momento, ni el más leve murmullo pareció oírse en los alrededores. La gente permaneció sumida en un profundo silencio, aguardando expectantes las palabras de su noble monarca. Philionel esbozó una enorme sonrisa, observando hacia atrás de reojo.

– _La razón por la cual Saillune sobrevivió, la razón por la cual todo el continente se encuentra a salvo ahora, fue nada más y nada menos que la derrota definitiva de la Señora de los Mares en aquel preciso momento… – _el príncipe dio media vuelta, señalando con un brazo a los cuatro jóvenes formados detrás de él_ – ¡La derrota de Deep Sea Dolphin en manos de los cuatro héroes de Saillune!_

La inmediata avalancha de gritos y exclamaciones golpeó a Zelgadiss como si fuera una ola. Asombrado, observó como toda la gente allí reunida rompía en aplausos, como cada una de las miles de personas clavaban sus ojos en él y en sus compañeros. De pie a su lado, Gourry y Ameria se veían tan asombrados como él, a diferencia de Lina, quien observaba la escena sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

– _Vaya… – _murmuró Gourry rascándose una mejilla_ – Jamás me habría imaginado un reconocimiento directo de parte de Philionel…_

– _Ni yo… – _coincidió Ameria, observando embobada a toda la gente que los aclamaba.

– _¿Y por qué no? – _se apuró Lina, sonriendo altivamente_ – Después de todo nos lo merecemos. ¡Quizás hasta nos paguen!_

Gourry y Ameria la observaron con ojos entrecerrados, con una marcada gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

– _¿O sea qué te enfrentaste a uno de los más poderosos demonios del mundo solo por una posible recompensa? – _Ameria negó con la cabeza_ – No tienes remedio Lina…_

La hechicera soltó una sarcástica carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– _¡Ja! Qué sabrán ustedes…_

Ajeno a las palabras de sus amigos, Zelgadiss señaló hacia adelante con un dedo.

– _Parece que Philionel aún tiene algo por decir…_

Todos desviaron la vista hacia el frente, observando confundidos como el príncipe de Saillune se acercaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

– _¡Gourry, muchacho, acércate por favor! Tú serás el primero._

Gourry se señaló a sí mismo con cara de espanto.

– _¿Eh? ¿A qué se ref…?_

Lina le dio una fuerte patada por detrás, riendo maliciosamente.

– _¡Vamos, no hagas esperar al príncipe! _

Sin entender absolutamente nada, el espadachín casi chocó de cara contra el monarca, el cual pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un "amable" abrazo, arrastrándolo hasta el borde del estrado.

– _¡Damas y caballeros! – _exclamó Philionel, sujetando al perplejo espadachín_ – ¡Es un placer y un honor presentarles a Gourry Gabriev, un verdadero prodigio de la espada proveniente del Imperio de Elmekia! – _la gente gritó y aplaudió con más fuerzas todavía ante las palabras del príncipe, especialmente las chicas más jóvenes ubicadas en las primeras filas. Gourry intentó recuperar la compostura, carraspeando seriamente con una mano empuñada sobrela boca.

– _Ehhh, gracias, gracias, si, muchas gracias…_

– _Mírenlo al idiota, como disfruta del escándalo _– exclamó airadamente Lina, echando una furiosa mirada a las jóvenes que vitoreaban enloquecidas al espadachín.

– _El valeroso Gourry formó parte de grupo que partió hacia lo desconocido veintiocho días atrás – _prosiguió Philionel_ – participando en los múltiples combates que llevaron a Dolphin a su derrota… Joven Gourry, debido a tu incuestionable valentía y a las enormes consecuencias de tu noble accionar, es todo un honor para mí condecorarte con la Primera Orden Dorada al Mérito, la más alta condecoración existente en nuestra nación – _acto seguido, el mismísimo Hárek se acercó hacia ellos, llevando entre sus manos un pequeño cojín rojo sobre el cual descansaban cuatro estupendas medallas de oro con la forma del emblema real de Saillune. Philionel tomó una cuidadosamente, abrochándola en la pechera blanca de Gourry_ – ¡Con la entrega de esta alta condecoración, yo, Philionel El Di Saillune, te nombro aliado y amigo incondicional del Reino de la Magia Blanca! ¡El país y el pueblo te aclamen por siempre!_

_ – Emmm… ¿gracias? – _murmuró inocentemente Gourry, observando con algo de confusión la espléndida medalla de oro y a la gente por debajo de él, la cual lo ovacionaba como si fuera el mismísimo rey.

– _¡Lina Inverse, al frente por favor! _– exclamó alegre el príncipe, abriendo una mano en dirección hacia ella.

– _Si, si, si, muy bonita _– murmuró Lina con el ceño fruncido, dando empujones a Gourry para que volviera a la formación al fondo del estrado, lejos de las miradas voraces de aquellas descaradas jovencitas.

Ignorando la actitud arisca de la muchacha, Philionel la envolvió con otro de sus amables abrazos, el cual a punto estuvo de hacerle saltar los ojos de sus órbitas.

– _¡Amado pueblo! – _exclamó Philionel, alzando el dedo índice en un gesto muy similar al de su hija_ – Es todo un honor presentarles a la legendaria Lina Inverse, natural del reino de Zephiria, La Asesina de Ladrones, El Terror de los Bandidos, La Inescrupulosa, La Mujer Demonio, La…_

– _Ejem, gracias Phil, creo que ya es suficiente – _lo interrumpió Lina, sonriendo fríamente con una muy marcada vena en la sien.

– _Ejem, si, desde luego… ¡Lina Inverse! ¡Por tu increíble accionar, por tu gran habilidad y valentía, por haber enfrentado cara a cara a la Señora de los Mares llevándola a su derrota, yo, Philionel El Di Saillune, te condecoro con la Primera Orden Dorada al Mérito, la más alta condecoración existente en nuestra nación, nombrándote aliada leal y amiga incondicional del Reino de la Magia Blanca! ¡El país y el pueblo te aclamen por siempre!_

Lina soltó una pomposa carcajada ante las palabras del príncipe y los ensordecedores aplausos, los cuales resonaron como una tormenta en cada calle y pared de Saillune.

– _Muchas gracias querido Philionel – _exclamó la hechicera, observando con ojos brillantes la medalla de oro puro y diamantes colgando del borde de su vestido_ – Acepto encantada los honores que tu gran reino me rinde._

Philionel soltó una carcajada que sonó como un trueno, dándole a Lina una amigable palmada en el hombro que a punto estuvo de enviarla de cara al suelo. Sin prestar la más mínima atención al trastabillar de la hechicera, el monarca abrió ambos brazos de cara al público, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– _¡Querido pueblo! – _rugió _– En esta difícil empresa que hoy honramos no solo participaron valientes guerreros y hechiceros, sino también la persona más cercana e importante para mí en todo el mundo… ¡Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, acércate!_

En cuanto el nombre de la princesa escapó de los labios de Philionel, la masa de gente reunida a pies del estrado enloqueció. Los miles de gritos coreando su nombre se fundieron en una sola e increíble exclamación, la cual se vio aún más acentuada por la fuerte lluvia de pétalos que cayó desde cada balcón y tejado alrededor de la plaza.

– _Pero miren eso… – _murmuró Gourry, observando sorprendido como Ameria avanzaba con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios_ – Parece que Ameria es muy querida._

– _Claro que lo es – _afirmó Lina, estudiando atentamente su medalla con una pequeña lupa_ – Al menos, más que nosotros._

Zelgadiss inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo con sinceridad. La imagen de Ameria avanzando hacia su pueblo, el cual la adoraba con fervor, le produjo un curioso sosiego.

"_Ellos te aman, Ameria… Y es un amor bien merecido. Algún día serás la más grande reina que Saillune jamás haya visto…"_

La sonrisa de Zelgadiss se ensanchó aún más al ver como Philionel envolvía a su hija en un intenso abrazo, levantándola literalmente del suelo.

– _Yendo más allá de sus deberes políticos como princesa del reino – _exclamó Philionel_ – mi adorada hija partió junto a sus amigos para plantar cara a la terrible Deep Sea Dolphin y sus huestes… Ameria, amada hija, por hacer hasta lo imposible por tu patria, por haber defendido hasta el último segundo la paz y la justicia del mundo, yo, Philionel El Di Saillune, te condecoro con la Primera Orden Dorada al Mérito, la más alta condecoración existente en nuestra nación… ¡El país y el pueblo te aclamen por siempre!_

Lleno de orgullo, Philionel colocó la medalla de oro en el cuello del vestido de su hija, la cual le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, alzando un brazo al aire en señal de victoria. La multitud enloqueció nuevamente, sin dejar de corear el nombre de la princesa incluso cuando ésta retornó con la cabeza en alto a la formación. Sus grandes ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Zelgadiss cuando se paró justo a su lado, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

– _Sé que no estás habituado a esta clase de cosas Zel – _murmuró dulcemente _– Pero lo harás bien…_

– _¿Qué…?_

– _¡Zelgadiss Graywords, acércate!_

Zelgadiss se lo esperaba, era obvio que así sería, pero de todos modos las piernas le temblaron cuando se obligó a dar los primeros pasos hacia Philionel. El hecho de que la multitud hubiera guardado un repentino silencio, como si jamás lo hubieran visto antes (lo cual en realidad así era), no contribuyó a calmar sus acalorados pensamientos. Ameria tenía razón. No estaba habituado a ese tipo de cosas, jamás lo había estado. ¿Cómo podría, cuando la mayor parte de su existencia la había pasado ocultándose del mundo? Había parecido tan fácil para sus compañeros que sentía vergüenza… ¿Cómo debía comportarse justamente él en una situación como aquella?

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con el príncipe, Zelgadiss logró recuperar algo de calma. La expresión de Philionel era tan afable que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, tranquilizándose un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a que Phil lo observara de ese modo tan paternal, pero en ese momento creyó notar algo más en sus ojos. Escondida en su mirada, Zelgadiss pudo atisbar una chispa de… ¿agradecimiento? ¿Orgullo? No…era algo más… No habría sabido decir qué exactamente, pero, de todos modos, en ese momento se lo agradeció; desde el fondo de su alma se lo agradeció.

– _Amado pueblo… – _dijo el monarca, utilizando un tono mucho más tranquilo_ – El joven Graywords lleva ya dos años sirviendo al reino con honor, y no exagero al decir que es el mejor guerrero que nuestra nación ha visto. Cuando aún no sabíamos que era lo que sucedía más allá de nuestros muros, fue él el primero en ofrecerse para partir en misión de reconocimiento… Y, cuando finalmente lo supimos, inmediatamente pasó a integrar por propia voluntad el grupo de héroes que marchó hacia lo desconocido… – _Philionel avanzó unos pasos, parándose prácticamente en el borde del gran estrado_ – En la ciudad de Atlas, al igual que la señorita Inverse, el joven Graywords enfrentó cara a cara a Dolphin y a sus subordinados, convirtiéndose su participación en un aspecto clave de la victoria final… ¡Zelgadiss Graywords! Por todo lo que hiciste por Saillune y por…mi hija…yo, Philionel El Di Saillune, te condecoro con la Primera Orden Dorada al Mérito, máxima condecoración de nuestra nación… ¡Que el país y el pueblo te aclamen por siempre!_

Zelgadiss observó con la mirada perdida como Philionel abrochaba la medalla en la pechera de su chaqueta. De fondo, muy de fondo, pudo escuchar los aplausos, los silbidos y las exclamaciones. ¿Lo aclamaban…a él? ¿A él, que jamás había hecho nada que no fuera por sí mismo? ¿A él, que en el pasado había sido un ladrón y un asesino?

Si…a él.

Zelgadiss alzó la mirada, enfrentando a la masa eufórica que lo aclamaba. Y entonces lo comprendió; finalmente terminó de entenderlo… Ese era su pueblo, su hogar….y él formaba parte del esfuerzo descomunal que todos, cada una de las personas allí reunidas, habían hecho para salvarlo de las garras de la muerte. Él formaba parte del todo, él finalmente pertenecía…él finalmente estaba completo.

Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, satisfecho de haber encontrado al fin su lugar en el mundo, la paz que tanto había anhelado en el pasado. De pie junto a él, el monarca continuó observándolo de igual manera, con aquel brillo magnánimo resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Sin dejar de sonreír, Zelgadiss se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia hacia su príncipe, cerrando los ojos. Fue cuando dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retornar a su lugar en la formación, que la mano de Philionel en su hombro lo detuvo. El joven volteó lentamente, topándose con la sincera expresión del padre de Ameria.

– _No Zelgadiss… Aún no._

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

Philionel no respondió. Con un veloz giro de su espléndida capa, el príncipe se volvió hacia la inmensa multitud.

– _La batalla, en su cruel ferocidad, se llevó a muchos de los nuestros… – _dijo en tono solemne, abriendo ambos brazos_ – Miles de buenos soldados, de buenos hombres, cayeron durante esa terrible tormenta… Quizás a muchos de ustedes, aún afligidos por el dolor de los seres queridos que perdieron esa noche, tan solo les parezca uno más entre mil… Pero deben saber que entre los caídos se encontraba Éinar Theron, comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real, el cual pereció defendiendo los muros de nuestra nación…_

¿Éinar Theron?

Zelgadiss no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír esto. Por eso era que no lo había visto allí, en el estrado, junto con todos los demás altos oficiales del ejército... Era cierto que había detestado a Éinar desde el momento en que lo conoció, y que éste lo había odiado a él en un sentimiento obviamente mutuo. Pero aún así no podía creer que aquel hombre tan mezquino, tan despreciable, tan humano, hubiera muerto en la batalla… Algo en el fondo de él, a pesar de todo, se negaba a aceptarlo. Perdido en aquella extraña sensación, apenas se percató de cuando Philionel reanudó su discurso.

– _Aún a pesar de la gran tristeza que dar esta noticia me provoca, es necesario informarles sobre una muy importante decisión tomada en las más altas esferas del ejército… – _Philionel hizo una pausa, contemplando al público atentamente, como si quisiera adivinar de antemano su reacción_ – Teniendo en cuenta su excelente performance en todas las áreas en las que se ha desempeñado, así como su enorme contribución a la victoria final sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad, yo, Philionel El Di Saillune, con el visto bueno de Igvin Finrandi y de Hárek Armstrong, líderes del ejército y de la Guardia Personal… ¡Nombro a Zelgadiss Graywords como el nuevo comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real!_

Zelgadiss se quedó literalmente petrificado sobre el suelo, ignorando el estallido de gritos y exclamaciones que inundó la plaza.¿Comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real? ¿Él? ¿Había escuchado bien? Si…eso había dicho Philionel, líder máximo de Saillune. Sin terminar de creérselo del todo, Zelgadiss se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba… La increíble medida lo convertía a él, un simple forajido que había huido del mundo, en el segundo hombre más poderoso del ejército, respondiendo solo ante Igvin y el mismo Philionel en última instancia. ¿Acababa acaso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de convertirse en uno de las figuras más importantes de todo Saillune?

– _Zelgadiss, hijo, acércate por favor…_

Las palabras del príncipe sonaron increíblemente afables cuando lo llamó. Intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas, Zelgadiss se aproximó lentamente hacia él, notando como el extraño brillo de orgullo y de agradecimiento aún continuaba iluminando los ojos del monarca. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Sin decir nada, el joven hechicero dobló la rodilla ante Philionel, inclinando la cabeza con solemnidad.

Y entonces esperó…

Esperó reflexionando sobre su vida, sobre Saillune, sobre el amor, sobre Ameria, sobre como todo aquello que tanto se le había negado en el pasado ahora comenzaba a florecer poco a poco en su vida. Su cuerpo humano, sus sentimientos, la nación que tan bien lo había acogido, el hombre que lo trataba como el padre al cual había perdido, los amigos que lo respetaban y siempre lo apoyarían, la persona a la que siempre había amado…todo atravesó la mente de Zelgadiss en menos de un segundo, desembocando en la maravillosa verdad que había terminado por comprender, por aceptar… Finalmente era parte del mundo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, sonriendo, Zelgadiss pudo notar como Philionel desenvainaba su gran mandoble, un ancho espadón de acero especialmente forjado para un hombre de su imponente contextura. Sujetando firmemente la empuñadura con ambas manos, el príncipe apoyó la hoja sobre el hombro derecho de Zelgadiss, y luego sobre el izquierdo.

– _Por el poder que los Dioses y mi pueblo me han conferido, yo, Philionel, gobernante máximo de Saillune, te nombro a partir de este día jefe supremo de la Guardia Real… ¿Aceptas este cargo, Zelgadiss Graywords?_

– _Acepto._

– _¿Juras ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres desempeñarte con honor y justicia?_

– _Lo juro._

Philionel sonrió.

– _Levántate entonces… ¡como el nuevo comandante de la Guardia Real!_

Zelgadiss se puso de pie lentamente, observando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Gourry le sonreía, asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. De pie a su lado, Lina le giñó un ojo con picardía, alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Pero era a Ameria a quien en verdad quería ver en ese momento. La princesa de Saillune le sonreía de oreja a oreja, con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho. Finalmente aquello de lo que tanto habían hablado en el pasado comenzaba a hacerse realidad… Había empezado como un simple soldado de la Guardia Real, uno en un centenar, el cual había logrado alcanzar al rango de sargento dentro de esa unidad del ejército. Con el tiempo, y en base a sus logros, Philionel lo había nombrado sub-comandante de su Guardia Personal, un puesto importante, si, pero ahora…ahora era diferente. Los hombres más poderosos del ejército y el propio Philionel, unánimemente, lo habían ungido como comandante en jefe de la Guardia Real. Ya no era nadie de ningún lugar…era Zelgadiss Graywords, el segundo oficial más importante de Saillune, uno de los reinos más poderosos de todo el mundo. Miró fijamente a Ameria a los ojos, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Lo habían logrado… ¡Finalmente lo habían logrado! Quizás ahora…ellos…

– _Escúchame atentamente Zelgadiss – _dijo de pronto Philionel, escrutándolo con una muy seria mirada_ – Hay algo más que debes saber… ¡Algo que todo mi amado pueblo debe saber!_

El príncipe avanzó dando grandes zancadas hacia el borde del estrado, quedando de cara a la inmensa multitud que llenaba la plaza.

– _Los héroes se hacen y se deshacen – _exclamó, alzando un puño en el aire _– Pero hay hechos, actos y acciones que perduran eternamente. ¡Lo que estos muchachos hicieron en Atlas jamás será olvidado, por siempre será recordado! ¡A través de sus heroicos actos sus nombres jamás se perderán en las arenas del tiempo! – _Philionel señaló enérgicamente a Zelgadiss, sin dejar de observar a su pueblo_ – Es por eso que considero que no existe mejor hombre que este para el honor que le tengo reservado…_

Zelgadiss se sintió repentinamente inquieto. Ser nombrado líder de la Guardia Real era un altísimo honor, algo por lo que muchos matarían... ¿A qué otra cosa podía estar refiriéndose Philionel?

– _¡Ameria, hija mía, acércate! – _rugió el príncipe.

Zelgadiss sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

¿Ameria?

Sin entender, el hechicero notó como al fondo del estrado Ameria observaba confundida de Lina a Gourry, como si buscara algún tipo de explicación en ellos. Lina simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole un codazo a su amiga para que avanzara. Rascándose la nuca con disimulo, Ameria se acercó al borde del estrado a paso lento, parándose junto a un igualmente confuso Zelgadiss. Philionel los observó atentamente durante un segundo, sonriendo, y luego se volvió hacia la multitud.

– _Estos dos jóvenes han visto el infierno en más de una ocasión, y han regresado siempre desde sus ardientes llamas…juntos. A través de los años los he visto florecer a ambos como personas, como seres humanos, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ellos… – _Philionel hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza en gesto solemne_ – Yo sé que muchos de ustedes jamás habían visto antes al joven Graywords, pero créanme que nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que él y mi hija significan el uno para el otro…_

Zelgadiss no recordaba haberse sentido tan confuso y avergonzado antes. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Philionel? ¿Acaso pretendía revelar a todo el pueblo de Saillune lo que él y Ameria eran en realidad? ¡Ese no era el modo, ese no era el momento! Sin embargo, la suave mano de Ameria aferrando la suya lo arrancó de sus acaloradas reflexiones. Zelgadiss la miró, sorprendiéndose de la expresión grabada en su rostro. La princesa observaba con los ojos muy abiertos las anchas espaldas de su padre, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras.

– _Por eso… – _continuó Philionel_ – y en vista de los últimos e importantes sucesos, es que he tomado una decisión...una decisión que nada tiene que ver con mis consejeros reales, ni con las convenciones sociales, sino con lo que yo, como gobernante y padre, considero correcto… – _el príncipe se volvió repentinamente, abriendo los brazos en dirección a los dos jóvenes parados detrás de él_ – Amado pueblo… ¡Presenten sus respetos a los futuros reyes de Saillune!¡ Porque es un honor y un orgullo para mí, como hombre y como padre, anunciar el sagrado compromiso entre Zelgadiss Graywords y mi querida hija, Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune!_

Zelgadiss notó como la gente aplaudía, y silbaba, y gritaba, y los ovacionaba, pero apenas lo oyó. Su mente quedó estancada en otro lugar, en otro momento, en el segundo exacto en el cual la palabra "compromiso" salió de los labios de Philionel El Di Saillune, autoridad máxima del reino de la Magia Blanca. Observó incrédulo hacia atrás, hacia los amigos que lo habían acompañado por miles de senderos, notando como Lina saltaba y gritaba enloquecida, abrazándose al cuello de un muy sonriente Gourry. Y luego la observó a ella, a la persona que apretaba con fuerza su mano, acurrucada junto a él. Ameria lloraba, lloraba en silencio, mirando con la boca abierta hacia su padre, el príncipe Philionel, el cual les sonreía paternalmente a ambos, cruzado de brazos. Recién entonces ella se animó a mirarlo, como si aún no terminara de creer lo que había sucedido; como si temiera despertar del más maravilloso de los sueños.

– _Zelgadiss… – _murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos, con las silenciosas lágrimas aún resbalando por sus mejillas.

Zelgadiss no pudo más que sonreír. Quiso decir algo, expresar el estupor y la alegría que lo inundaban tanto como a ella, pero la sonrisa simplemente se formó por sí sola en sus labios, rehusándose a desaparecer.

– _Ameria… – _dijo finalmente, comprendiendo que esa palabra por sí sola bastaba; observando cómo la sonrisa se dibujaba en los suaves labios de la princesa, iluminando su rostro como un segundo sol.

Sin decir más, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, hablándose a través de ellos, Zelgadiss la atrajo suavemente hacia sí mismo, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus delicados hombros. Ameria se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho. Por encima de ambos, con la suavidad de la nieve, los pétalos cayeron desde los tejados como una hermosa lluvia de colores, contrastando contra el azul del cielo más despejado que jamás habían visto.

**. . .**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, convirtiéndolo en una línea de fuego que teñía el cielo de rojos y naranjas. La suave brisa vespertina comenzaba a aumentar poco a poco su intensidad, anticipando los frescos vientos que la noche traería consigo. Sin embargo, el aire se sentía enrarecido en el borde de la pequeña colina en las afueras de Elmekia. Se trataba de una pronunciada elevación del terreno, la cual concluía abruptamente en un pequeño barranco, dando lugar, varios metros más abajo, a un amplio y verde valle. Las ruinas de un antiguo pueblo se alzaban en el mismo, apenas visibles bajo el vasto verdor que las había consumido.

El viento sopló con mayor intensidad, meciendo como si fuera una marea los pastos que cubrían el valle. Sin embargo, varios metros más arriba, las hojas del árbol que crecía al borde de la colina no se movieron. Ni tampoco la hierba. Toda la naturaleza parecía haberse detenido en ese pequeño espacio. El tronco del árbol no relucía con el rocío que comenzaba a formarse en el aire, y sus hojas no se mecían con la suavidad del viento. Ningún pájaro bailoteaba en sus ramas, y ningún pequeño insecto se movía entre la hierba del suelo, la cual se veía completamente inmóvil e inerte…al igual que las piedras grises que formaban la tumba allí erigida.

El montículo de rocas se alzaba justo en el borde del terreno, donde la colina concluía repentinamente, dando lugar a la pequeña caída del barranco. Dos delgadas espadas de hoja curva coronaban la tumba, a modo de lápida, incrustadas en la piedra en una perfecta X de acero. El metal de las hojas se veía tan frío e inerte como el árbol, como la hierba, como la tierra, como el aire, como absolutamente todo lo que rodeaba a aquel improvisado montículo de piedras. Era tal la quietud y el silencio en el borde de la colina que, cuando la hierba finalmente se meció, el movimiento pareció algo casi antinatural.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, los pastos que crecían alrededor de la tumba comenzaron a moverse, a retorcerse, a marchitarse hasta convertirse en una masa negra de hierba muerta. Y lo mismo ocurrió con el árbol que crecía a un costado. El tronco, robusto y nudoso, se volvió de un apagado color gris, agrietándose levemente en toda su extensión. Las hojas de la frondosa copa se marchitaron al igual que la hierba, cayendo hacia el suelo seco y resquebrajado como una lluvia de cenizas. Lentamente, muy lentamente, toda vida alrededor del montículo de rocas se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por un espacio estéril y muerto.

Como las piedras de la tumba.

Como la pequeña roca junto a las espadas, en lo más alto del montículo, la cual se tambaleó levemente, precipitándose hacia el suelo.

**. . .**

La habitación era oscura, oscura y silenciosa, apenas iluminada por el gran ventanal ubicado al fondo del pasillo. Los pasos del joven resonaron fuertemente sobre las blancas y relucientes baldosas, tan anchas que un hombre fácilmente podría haberse tumbado sobre ellas sin llegar a cubrirlas. Las paredes, a izquierda y derecha, se encontraban recubiertas por una capa de madera perfectamente pulida, la cual reflejaba cada uno de los movimientos del joven a medida que avanzaba. Las grotescas estatuas de piedra junto a los muros, esculpidas bajo la forma de diversas bestias, parecieron seguirlo con sus ojos de roca cuando se detuvo delante de la pequeña tarima al final del pasillo.

Con movimientos tranquilos, pausados, el muchacho dobló una rodilla sobre las baldosas, inclinándose con la elegancia propia de un príncipe. Delante de él, la tarima, una gran plataforma rectangular de piedra, se alzaba poco menos de un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo, conectada al mismo por una serie corta de escalones. Un soberbio asiento de ébano se ubicaba justo en su centro, con una extraña cabeza de lobo tallada en lo más alto del respaldo. La mujer sentada en él observó al joven con gesto inexpresivo, dejando descansar el rostro sobre su mano empuñada.

– _Así que finalmente has regresado – _dijo en tono amable, pero a la vez tan frío como el hielo.

El muchacho movió los hombros en una risa sorda.

– _¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho?_

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, relajando su postura sobre el regio asiento. Era una mujer joven, de contextura fuerte y atlética, aunque no carente de las curvadas formas femeninas. Su rostro, de rasgos un tanto duros, poseía una piel tersa e inmaculada, la cual era de un ligero tono broncíneo. Sin lugar a dudas, cualquiera la habría considerado una mujer hermosa…aunque había algo extraño en ella. Sus ondulados cabellos rubios, desordenados y largos hasta media espalda, poseían un brillo fuera de lo común, como si el tono anaranjado de las llamas se reflejara en ellos. Las delgadas cejas coronaban unos ojos grandes y naranjas, los cuales brillaban del mismo modo que sus cabellos, como si el fuego ardiera en sus pupilas.

Con un grácil movimiento, la extraña mujer se levantó de su trono de ébano, descendiendo lentamente por los pequeños escalones de piedra. Iba pulcramente vestida con una túnica blanca, larga hasta los tobillos, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su atlética figura. Una larga capa del mismo color se mecía sobre sus espaldas, cubriendo también parte de su hombro derecho. Se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos del joven, sin decir nada, observándolo con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sujetándose el codo.

– _Dime, ¿has tenido éxito?_

El joven volvió a ahogar una carcajada, devolviéndole la mirada con sus afilados ojos violetas.

– _¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho, mi señora?_

La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa, y, durante un segundo, un brillo de cariño pareció iluminar sus duros ojos de fuego. Se dio vuelta, clavando la mirada en el gran ventanal detrás del trono, donde la habitación concluía. El ventanal ocupaba toda la pared, flanqueado a ambos lados por suaves cortinas color escarlata. Más allá del cristal, un mar embravecido y tormentoso recortaba el horizonte, oscurecido por el reflejo de las nubes negras del cielo nocturno, las cuales presagiaban una fuerte tormenta. Los rayos iluminaban de a ratos el firmamento, convirtiendo la habitación en un cuadro en blanco y negro.

– _Levántate y cuéntamelo todo – _dijo finalmente la mujer, sin apartar la vista del ventanal.

El joven se incorporó con movimientos relajados, llevando hacia un lado el particular bastón que esgrimía en su diestra. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, de rasgos atractivos, e iba ataviado con ropas negras propias de un sacerdote. Su corta melena violácea cubría de sombras sus ojos y su rostro, dejando entrever la burlona sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– _Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con ambas manos alzadas_ – Nuestra querida Dolphin se encuentra en el plano astral ahora, y créeme que no saldrá de allí por un muy largo tiempo… – _la sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó_ – Salió muy lastimada después de todo este asunto._

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, aún dándole la espalda.

– _Bien. ¿Qué hay de Dynast?_

El joven volvió a encogerse de hombros.

– _Si tiene oídos para escuchar, y no me cabe la menor duda de que los tiene, se debe haber enterado de cada una de las palabras que dije en la bonita torre de Dolphin – _inclinó la cabeza, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, los cuales brillaron como dos trozos de amatista en la oscuridad que cubría su rostro_ – Todos creyeron sin dudar un segundo lo que les dije. Lo más seguro es que, en este momento, el bueno de Dynast esté ordenando a Sherra y a Norst que partan en mi búsqueda…así que tranquila…ni él ni Dolphin sospechan de ti. Tienes el camino libre…_

La mujer se dio vuelta con un elegante giro de su capa, observando al muchacho con una afable sonrisa.

– _Tal como cabía de esperarse de ti, querido Xellos…el futuro Rey Mazoku de este mundo._

Xellos soltó una alegre carcajada, cerrando los ojos en una expresión engañosamente inocente.

– _Me agrada como suena, pero no estoy interesado en semejante honor – _dijo inclinando la cabeza, con una desagradable sonrisa bailando en sus labios _– Ese es un papel que te va mucho mejor a ti, mi señora… _

Xellos llevó lentamente una mano hacia los pliegues de su capa, extrayendo una perfecta esfera azul de su interior. Sin borrar la afilada sonrisa en su rostro, el sacerdote extendió el brazo hacia su interlocutora, ofreciéndole la extraña joya. Ella la miró durante un largo instante, escrutándola con gesto inexpresivo. La gema era del tamaño de una manzana, perfectamente esférica, y estaba impregnada de una leve voluta de vapor, el mismo que se forma cuando el aire se encuentra sumamente frío.

Zellas Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias, curvó sus labios en una amable sonrisa, desviando la mirada hacia su más fiel subordinado.

– _Nuevamente excedes mis expectativas, Xellos – _dijo en tono cordial, tomando entre sus manos la gema que el sacerdote le ofrecía.

Durante varios segundos Zellas no hizo más que observar la joya entre sus dedos, tan seria e inexpresiva como una estatua. Xellos permaneció silencioso frente a ella, sonriendo en forma astuta.

– _Así que Dolphin fue capaz de montar todo ese escándalo solo con esta pequeña esfera… – _dijo finalmente Zellas Metallium, sin apartar la mirada de la joya azul_ – Y todo para intentar, según ella, resucitar uno de los fragmentos de nuestro señor… Dime Xellos, ¿crees que haya llegado a sospechar que uno de esos fragmentos se encontraba en uno de sus propios subordinados?_

Xellos inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

– _No lo creo. El alma de ese hombre se encontraba demasiado corrompida, ya sabes, por los "terribles" sucesos que vivió cuando era un niño… Se había vuelto tan malvado que él mismo se alimentaba, sin saberlo, de la angustia y el terror que provocaba en sus víctimas; impidiendo que esas emociones negativas se desviaran del todo al fragmento dormido en su interior. Eso debe haber aletargado aún más a nuestro señor, aunque no me cabe duda de que con el tiempo habría terminado por despertar de todos modos – _Xellos se rascó despreocupadamente una mejilla, haciendo girar el bastón en su otra mano _– Es una lástima que el buen Gourry lo haya matado antes de tiempo… ¿no crees? _– hizo una pausa, observando burlonamente a su interlocutora _– Pero, en fin, nada de eso importa ahora… ¿verdad?_

Zellas no contestó. Con pasos muy lentos volvió a subir a la plataforma, sentándose en su gran trono de ébano. Xellos la miró sin dejar de sonreír, con las sombras oscureciendo su engañosa expresión.

– _Es verdad, querido Xellos – _respondió finalmente, sopesando la joya entre sus largos y delgados dedosde bronce_ – Ya nada de eso importa ahora. Dolphin ha dejado de ser una amenaza. Se encuentra sumamente herida en el plano astral, inutilizada, creyendo que eres tú el que se ha revelado. Dynast piensa exactamente lo mismo, pues estoy muy al tanto de los espías que estuvo enviando a Atlas desde que todo esto comenzó… Ninguno de ellos sospecha de mí, ninguno sabe que soy yo quien tiene una de las mismísimas Lágrimas de Ceiphied en su poder… ¡Las joyas que puede convertirme en el mazoku más poderoso de los Cuatro Mundos! – _en un abrir y cerrar de ojosla tranquila inexpresividad en el rostro de Zellas mutó monstruosamente. Sus ojos se encendieron como dos carbones al rojo vivo, abriendo la boca en una sonrisa repleta de colmillos afilados_ – Dolphin utilizó bien el poder de esta gema, si…pero…yo le daré un mejor uso…_

Un poderoso rayo iluminó durante un segundo la habitación, devolviéndola a las profundas sombras de la oscuridad…

…En la penumbra, los dos ojos en llamas resplandecieron con su maligno fulgor.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
